Price of Mischief
by molescout
Summary: COMPLETE! She cannot abide the life that had been determined for her, a life condemned to servitude to a man that does not love or understand her. She resigns herself to her fate until one day the god of lies and mischief unwittingly shows her a way out. She will endure whatever it takes to escape her destiny. Starts pre Thor, will end post Avengers. Dark Loki/OFC/Smut filled.
1. Masterful Mischief

**Masterful Mischief**

Kenna padded down the quiet hallways, ever mindful of the eyes that could be hidden by darkened corridors and alcoves. Tonight of all nights she must not let herself be seen. She'd worked too hard, had given up too much to fail now. Her heart pounded almost painfully in her chest as she realized that she still had more to give before getting what she'd plotted toward. After this night, she would be free of Fraener, free of her betrothal to that cruel man that took pleasure in her pain. She would not spend an eternity under his yoke but first, she needed to pay the final price for her deliverance. From the time of the moon's zenith, to the first light of dawn, she would belong to another. She would give him the only payment she had to give.

Her virtue.

xXx

The shining, golden city of Asgard inspired all travelers with its majesty and splendor, all travelers but one. Kenna had walked through the gates and had seen none of that. All she saw was her last stop before her eternity in ownership and hopelessness. Try as she might, she couldn't even take pleasure in her final moments of freedom. She had looked forward to these months of training with the best healers of Asgard from the moment she first tied a bandage around her doll's ripped leg as a child. Healing is all she ever wanted to do, had trained tirelessly for, only to have it all come to an abrupt end at the announcement of her betrothal. Her intended had scoffed at her 'unnecessary accomplishment' and announced that no wife of his would scurry among the sick and the wounded. Her place was to take care of him and him alone. In three months time, she would belong to that man and each passing day took some of the life out of her step and some of the light from her eyes.

She spent her days immersed in tutelage and study, trying to forget her fate for as long as she could, resigned to her desolate future. That was until one day, as she sat in the library of herbal lore, surrounded by piles of beautiful books, that she overheard excited, gossiping whispers.

"Did you hear what happened to Lord Bjorn?" Whispered one.

"Something of interest I hope." Stated a bored voice, receiving a volley of giggles from the first before the answer came.

"It seems someone placed a number of strange little creatures in his private pools." The first one whispered.

"Pray do tell." The second now sounded interested and amused.

"They were disgusting little things that floated about the water but couldn't be seen due to their clear bodies. Lord Bjorn dove into his pools only to be coated in the viscous like little things."

"How revolting." The second laughed.

"Not only that, but they apparently have long, threadlike tentacles that stink quite badly. I hear he is covered in red welts from the tip of his nose all the way to his toes. It's said that one wrapped rather intimately around…"

"This is too much." The second was now having a hard time containing some rather undignified snorts.

"I saw him walking rather stiffly toward the Great Hall this morning. It seems he knows who did such a thing against his person."

"The Great Hall? To see the All Father?"

"You know what that means?" The first asked conspiratorially.

"It seems there's been some masterful mischief. Let us go tell Pyri."

"Who do you think told me?"

They laughed but headed off all the same. Kenna listened to the entire tale but with far less humor than the gossips. Instead, she focused on the description of the creatures that had been placed in the gentleman's pools. They sounded familiar and with them, her mind started to form a silly little idea. The described creatures were not something of Asgard, that she knew. As an apprentice of the healing arts, she was well versed in all of the flora and fauna of the realm. She sat in silence for many moments before standing suddenly and heading off for a different wing of the great library. She scurried down the halls to the catalogue of realms and into the section clearly marked Midgard. She opened and closed drawer after drawer, searching for the file she knew had to be there. Finally, she saw what she was looking for.

Aquatic Life of Midgard

She memorized its location from the file card and then headed on her way. Several flights of stairs and one ladder later, she pulled a large tome from its resting place. If it hadn't been so cumbersome, she would have scanned its pages there. Instead, she stepped down the ladder as quickly as she could before plopping down in a very un-lady like manner onto the floor and began scanning the pages. She knew she was right but she needed confirmation. Page after page she saw drawings of shellfish, worms, fish and every other creature that Midgard called its own until finally she found it. An entire section devoted to the class of creatures called jellyfish. Many were clear of body and many of those delivered a noxious substance to the flesh of anyone who touched their non-threatening looking tentacles.

The idea that started the moment she heard of the jellyfish slowly formed in her mind. The idea was absurd but still it persisted. Someone had gone to Midgard, collected a large number of jellyfish and then placed them in Lord Bjorn's pools. Traveling to Midgard would have required the use of the bifrost, which would mean that the gatekeeper would have had to allow passage. He was not known for his jovial spirit or for pranks. He would not have allowed such a thing to happen but there was someone known for causing such mischief and the gossips in the library had all but said his name. If he could travel to Midgard without anyone knowing…

The idea continued to form as she replaced the book on its shelf. How many times since the announcement of her betrothal had she daydreamed of running away? The daydream always ended the same way when she realized that there was nowhere to which she could run. Fraener would find her but what if she could run somewhere he would never look, could never look? If one person could go to Midgard undetected, then maybe that one person could take her there and leave her there. The idea, as ridiculous as it seemed, gave her the first glimpse of hope into a future of freedom.

XxX

"LOKI!" Odin bellowed.

The younger son cringed slightly but the small smirk never completely left his lips.

"You are an Odinson and no longer a child. Why must you continue in such ways as though you were?"

"Father I…"

"No. I will have none of your excuses or apologies. I will have a simple answer, one you cannot twist. One word is all I require. Did you or did you not place those things in Bjorn's pools?"

The smirk left Loki's lips. Leave it to his father to take away his natural means of defense. There wasn't even any evidence that he was the wrongdoer but everyone always assumed as much. Of course just happened to be the perpetrator in this instance… and most others, but he still did not appreciate the immediate assumption. He sighed slightly and then answered.

"Yes."

"You will apologize to him at once."

"I will not. The man is insufferable. He deserved far worse for his slight against me." This would not do. He, Loki Odinson, would not apologize to the likes of that man.

"I do not care what imagined slight he committed against you. You will apologize to him today or you will apologize to him in the Great Hall that I will fill the citizens of Asgard. Do you understand me?" His father was not quite yelling but he was very nearly. Loki stiffened, his features hardening.

"Of course Father. I'll give him my apologies today." Loki begrudgingly acquiesced through clenched teeth.

"Good. Let us move beyond this then. You are dismissed my son." With that, Loki spun on his heal and exited the Great Hall. No sooner had he stepped beyond its massive doors, then a strong hand from an even stronger arm smacked his shoulder, taking a firm grip. After all these years, he should be used to his brother's manner of greeting but it still had the effect of throwing him off balance.

"Brother!" Thor greeted as they continued down the hall together. "I do hope Father wasn't too harsh this time?"

"No more than any other." He replied tersely.

"Have you seen him? Bjorn I mean."

"No, I have not." The moment his brother began laughing, he felt some of the tension leave his person.

"He looks horrendous." Thor chortled. "Wherever did you find those ghastly little things?" Loki smiled for the first time since being summoned to the Great Hall. At least his brother still appreciated his penchant for mischief, not that their father ever had.

"And tell you my secrets brother? You know me better than that." Thor just laughed that infectious mirth of his, pulling on the hand still clasped around his brother's shoulder and crushing their sides together for a moment before releasing him.

"That I do brother. I also know our father. Go to your business with the red stripped man and then join us for a bit of sparring to forget this trouble." Loki's mood darkened at the mention of his task but he straightened his stance and lifted his head.

"I'll join you shortly." At this his brother just smiled and headed toward the training grounds, eager to start the day. Loki watched him go for a moment before turning toward the grim task he'd been forced to endure, all the while thinking of the next, far more Machiavellian machination for the man who continued to slight him. If running to his father Odin and tattling on him was not a slight, he truly didn't know what one was.

xXx


	2. Something Dark

**Something Dark**

It didn't take Kenna long to locate the training grounds. The large arena, surrounded almost entirely by a raised and covered walkway, was open to any citizen of Asgard. Many came each day to train with all manner of weapon and all sorts of fighting techniques, from noble personage to common foot soldier. She had not visited it in the first couple weeks of her time here, a healer had no business there and she had no personal desire to watch men and women intentionally hurt themselves. She didn't begrudge them their skills and understood fully their reasons for attaining and maintaining them. She just didn't need to watch it happen. She'd seen enough and treated enough of the aftermath to keep her well away from such things. This, however, had nothing to do with battle. Instead, these were the starting grounds in which to begin her search into a possible new future.

Though she was of noble birth, she was only of the fourth and lowest tier, often not considered noble at all. This would make tracking down a prince, without attracting too much attention, a bit difficult. It was not her place to ask after his location. Her simple query would arouse far more difficult questions directed at her in return and may not even provide her with the answer she sought. Instead, she just tried to recall any conversation she'd ever been apart of or overheard since arriving. Mostly, she recalled conversations that centered on the older Odinson. Rarely did anyone mention the younger but she had heard that they were often seen together. It sounded as though the two were fairly close, perhaps following the information that concerned Thor would lead her to Loki. That was how she found herself slowly walking the elevated avenue, scanning the field below, trying to discern if the object of her still forming idea could be seen. She'd heard many a time that Thor and his Warrior's Three, along with the renowned Lady Sif trained here daily. If the brothers were truly as inseparable as she had heard, then she might find him here. She still didn't even know how she would go about approaching the younger prince if she did find him. Perhaps today was simply reconnaissance work, she could engage him at a later time, after she'd formed a more solid plan.

Even though she'd never seen Thor in person before, she recognized the golden god the moment she saw him. He was everything she'd ever heard described. He was both beautiful and powerful as he sparred with two others, members of the warriors three she imagined. Off to the side were two other spectators, one was a tall, strongly built woman, the other, a shorter plump but fiercely strong looking man. She could guess their names. Lady Sif and Volstagg. The two dueling with the golden prince must be Hogun and Fandral. She watched for a time but saw no sign of the one for which she searched. Somewhat disheartened by her initial failure, she realized that she needed to return to her studies anyway. If her mentors noticed her absence, if she lingered here any longer, she would be chancing her removal from her studies before their due end. If she showed them a lack of earnest interest and progress then she would be sent home and this foolish idea would have cost her these last precious days of individual freedom. She could return here later in the day or even tomorrow and hope for a more fruitful outing. She turned and headed for the nearest staircase that would lead her back to the ground level. Stepping lightly down each step and reaching the bottom, she quickly turned a corner into the corridor that surrounded the base of the arena when she unceremoniously collided with an unforgiving mass. Kenna fell back in an undignified heap, a grunt of pain escaping her lips. She looked up to see the sneer on the face of the man she'd just run into. Of all the people in all of the nine realms, she had to make her first impression this way.

"Do watch where you are going woman." He looked to be in an incredibly foul mood and Kenna wondered if it was all due to her running into him. The way he looked at her, like she was an insignificant bug to be scrapped off the bottom of his shoe made her skin suddenly feel clammy. He made no move to help her stand and he only looked at her long enough to deliver his rebuke before he strode around her and into the active portion of the arena. She sat there in stunned disbelief for a few moments before deciding what she would do next. She picked herself up off the ground and did her best to straighten her novice's attire.

At least she had found him, though she had just wasted a perfectly good opportunity to speak with him privately, to introduce herself at least. She'd just sat there dumbly, not even uttering a quick apology. Her face burned with a tinge of self-loathing. Perhaps she didn't really want to escape her life? Maybe she wanted to sabotage this infant plan of hers. Two choices lay before her, go back to her studies now and forget this foolishness or steel her nerves and go back to her perch on the observation deck. One choice led to her betrothed and the life he would determine and provide her with and the other led to an infinite number of possibilities, all unknown and far too tempting. Calming her nerves, she took a deep breath and headed back up the stairs.

With more than just a little trepidation, she resumed her spot from before in order to continue watching the sparring below. It seemed the duel she'd witnessed minutes before had come to its conclusion, now it seemed that Lady Sif and the foppish looking one were having a turn. A quick glance around and she saw the two brothers together, speaking away from the others. Prince Thor looked to be in as good a mood as any person was capable of achieving, while the one she'd just run into looked as irritated as he had when he'd left her on the floor. She saw him run his hand through his black hair as he shared words with his brother. Prince Thor's jovial attitude never waned despite his brother's sour mood and after a time it seemed to rub off on Prince Loki. Never did a look of joy enter his countenance but the scowl was eventually replaced by a small smirk. Thor struck his back with a big hand before the two moved back toward their little group. As they did, it seemed as though Loki sensed someone watching them and his eyes moved up to connect with hers. They narrowed at her for a moment before he returned his focus to his brother and their companions.

Kenna stepped back. This was ridiculous. She was being ridiculous. Her idea was beyond ridiculous. Even if the dark prince had gone to Midgard without anyone knowing, why in Odin's name would he help her? She felt herself flush before quickly leaving once again. She couldn't stop wringing her hands together as she made her way back to her studies. She would forget this foolishness. She was no longer a child and as such, she needed to stop thinking like one. Instead, she would enjoy her few months here as best she could before accepting her destiny.

XxX

"I do not think this is a good idea brother." Thor said quietly, his face for once not plastered with one of his wide grins. Instead, his brow was slightly furrowed and his lips somewhat pursed and pulled to the side, a look that did not suit him. Loki merely rolled his eyes.

"It's just a bit of fun." He replied in an equally quiet tone, though his was laced with subdued enthusiasm versus his brother's consternation. It seemed like it was only times like these that their countenances were switched. Everywhere else was not Loki's element but his brother's. Perhaps this was why he always enjoyed his mischief so much. He excelled at it, both in its execution but also in his ability to enjoy it. In everything else, the roles were reversed, in sparring, in women and in their father's regard. He only truly felt his brother's equal in their beloved mother's presence and he only felt his superior at times such as this, as they hid and waited.

"Father will be more than just cross with you if you are found out this time." Thor continued to fret.

"This time, our dear friend will do no telling." He smiled as he considered just how much fun this truly would be.

"But you do not think this might go too far?"

"Nonsense. Where's your spirit of adventure?" Loki received a grunt of restlessness in reply. They both became still as statues from their high perch in one of the massive trees that surrounded Lord Bjorn's private pools when they heard the telltale signs of someone approaching. The lord walked wearily to the edge of his pools, not diving in but testing the waters carefully. Loki smiled at the man's hesitation. He was the cause of this man's current trepidations. When nothing happened, the lord visibly relaxed, sloughing off the robe he wore before gently walking into the cool waters. He waded halfway in before Loki began to weave his magic. From behind the large man, his robe began to shimmer and then transform. The collar of the robe began to move toward the waters edge, the head of a snake clearly taking shape as it dipped silently under the surface. By the time the last part entered the shimmering liquid of the pools, the body and tail had fully formed.

Loki chanced a quick glance at his brother who, despite his earlier misgivings, was now smiling widely. The surge of pride swelling in Loki's chest drove him further in his quest and he returned his full attention to the illusion below that was now three times the size it started out as and was directly behind the unsuspecting lord. It dipped lower beneath the surface and all evidence of its presence disappeared with it. That was until Lord Bjorn suddenly spun around in the water as if looking for something unseen. Loki felt a hand on his forearm and saw the grin that was still present on his brother's lips. He had the serpent brush by Bjorn's leg once more, causing the man to turn manically again, a small yelp escaping his lips this time. It was the sound of his brother's nearly held back chuckle that pushed Loki further, his own grin spreading. It wasn't only harmless delight in his expression however, there was a subtle but very real desire for vengeance in his eyes. That's when then serpent quickly coiled around the man's legs and midsection. His yelp of panic was cut short when the snake coiled tightly around his neck and constricted until the man could neither speak nor breath.

The hand on Loki's arm tightened, the smile was gone from Thor's lips. His heart fell slightly at the change but his darker desire won out of the desire for a shared camaraderie. The snake continued to squeeze, its head that was now twice the size of Thor's hammer, came face to face with the silently struggling lord. It hissed at him viciously.

"Loki." His brother whispered out warningly. It went ignored.

Instead, the snake twisted even tighter, the reddened flesh of the man now turning a new color, a deep shade of violet. The serpent moved its head so that the flicking tongue licked at the trapped man's ear. Loki heard his brother repeat his name once more and once more, he ignored it. Instead, he had the serpent speak in hissed tones.

"Ssssspeak of thissss and I will sssssee you onccccce more you foolisshhh, sssstupid man. Ssssspeak of thissss and they will be the lasssst wordssss you ever ssssssay." Then the serpent dove into the water, taking the suffocating man with it.

"Brother, enough!" Came Thor's whispered yell. Loki just shrugged, a manic little smile on his lips and the two made their escape just before Lord Bjorn burst to the surface of the pools, gasping for air. They were far away by the time the man pulled himself from the water, his face white, his whole body shaking and his sopping wet robe wrapped loosely around his neck.

"That was too much." Thor admonished once they were well away.

"Nonsense." Loki replied. "He was never in any real danger. The beast was my illusion and as such I controlled it fully." Thor looked at him skeptically. The younger prince brushed the look aside along with the darkened feeling it provoked. "Besides, he will not be troubling us any longer."

"You threatened his life and he only ever troubled you, for a reason you never have explained to me brother."

"It's of no consequence now. The matter is settled and only he believes his life was or will ever be in danger because of me. You know I wouldn't truly hurt him." Loki just received that skeptical look again. This time he couldn't help the small amount of hurt he felt at being its recipient. He pushed the feeling away.

"There is something dark about you sometimes Loki but you're right." Thor's mood steadily improved as the distance between them and the incident increased. He would be back to his old self in a matter of minutes, always so quick to forgive and forget. "Let us find some company and think of this no more."

Loki just sighed and feigned a smile as he nodded at his brother's words. Thor simply didn't understand. It was no matter, it seemed that Loki was the only one that ever did.

The next day, Lord Bjorn did not visit the Great Hall and beg an audience with the Allfather. The next day, the lord had his pools drained, filled and covered in a large garden.

XxX

AN: Here's a heads up concerning this little story. I'm going for a darker version of Loki in this one but hopefully a believable one. I want the same conflicted emotions within Loki concerning his brother and father. Feelings of self doubt, inferiority, a need for approval and the ways he goes about trying to gain it (usually failing). I doubt this is a very original theme but I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. Also, this should be rated MA for future chapters as I'm going to get into some pretty explicit content, which I've already hinted at pretty clearly within the first paragraph of this story. To the few folks that are reading this, I hope you enjoy the vulgarity of my mind. Comments, criticisms, I'd love to hear them.


	3. Spying

**Spying**

Kenna found herself stepping onto the observation deck of the training grounds once more for the third time in as many days. She always came during the morning break when she wouldn't be missed. So far, her silly plan regarding her escape to Midgard had no more developed than her acquaintance with the dark prince had. She was beginning to resign herself to the fact that it was just a passing fantasy, one she used to keep her mind from dwelling on a depressing but inevitable future. It worked. Ever since the idea popped into her head, she'd felt less heavy. She knew it was childish but as long as it made her feel… somewhat better, she would keep at it. At least that's what she told herself as she stepped up to the railing and scanned the many combatants below. She didn't need to look for them but she pretended as if she were interested in everything happening below her. She didn't want to look a gawker, someone obsessed with the royal personages. In fact, she kept her distance and let the type she didn't want to appear as, take the closer spots.

She would steal glances at her real focus from time to time but right now she feigned interest as she watched two young boys, barely past adolescence, receive instruction on the proper use of short swords. They were already quickly picking up the lesson and had just started sparring only somewhat awkwardly with one another. With wooden swords, one boy got in a lucky blow that would have ended the other's life had the situation been real, striking him in the neck. Kenna cringed. As it was, the boy's neck would bruise badly. She chose that moment to glance at the royal group, most of which was now engaged in training of their own. Only the dark prince and his golden brother were not currently engaged in false combat. They were laughing and joking with one another as the others went about the business of playing at war. Her eyes had been on him less than a few seconds when his drifted up to meet hers.

Dammit. She thought as she quickly turned away. This was the fourth time and now Kenna was positive that he somehow knew when he was being looked upon. Perhaps he cast some spell about himself to make him aware of when others were focused on him. If he could travel to Midgard undetected, the idea didn't seem so far fetched. She hated being caught. This was her cue to make her exit for the day. Tomorrow, she would make sure she was even further away, perhaps hiding behind some obstacle. Then she would be sure of her newest theory. She knew it wasn't really relevant to her fanciful plot but she let it occupy her mind anyway. Distraction for the present was a far better preoccupation than despair for the future.

She shook her head as she trotted down the stairs and back to the libraries, scowling to herself. She knew that hiding from the one she wanted to speak to only furthered her from her silly goal but she was just such a coward.

xXx

Today he'd waited quite some time before he made it clear that he was aware of her presence. The young little thing that had mindlessly run into his person had been to the training grounds everyday thereafter. That wasn't what caught his attention however. There were many females that made watching those who trained in the arena a matter of near everyday habit. What intrigued him was the fact that every time he intercepted her gaze, it was him that her eyes were upon. Sure, she scanned over the others below but her intent focus was none other than him each and every time. Not to mention the fact that while other's occasionally met her gaze, his was the only one that flushed her cheeks and caused her to flee. The first couple of times he'd caught her watching, he'd simply looked at her with a bored expression but as the days passed, he couldn't help feeling the tiny boosts to his ego as he realized she was there to see him and no other.

It wasn't to say that he hadn't garnered the attention of other women in the past, he had many in fact but this was the first to ever be so singularly focused on him. He didn't even think she ever even looked at his brother. It was a pleasant feeling. He would have to indulge his curiosity the next day if she overcame her embarrassment of discovery once more and returned again. He had the distinct feeling that she would.

XxX

Kenna sighed as she poured over the medicinal chart for the fifth time that day, having to restart each time her mind wandered. This was never a problem she'd faced before. Usually she could focus on a single task and become lost in it but not of late. This was usually the problem that would send her off to the training grounds. Once she got this pesky notion out of her system for the day, once she found herself too cowardly to do anything but observe and run away from her only means of escape, then and only then, she could spend the rest of the day in her studies without much worry of distraction. It was all a matter of reminding herself that her pesky little daydream was indeed foolish. Each night she would let her mind wander as she imagined the kind of life she might lead on Midgard if she were to find herself there. She knew very little of it but that didn't stop her imagination. Perhaps her training all these years for healing in the realm eternal would be of use there as well, instead of being wasted as it soon would be if she remained. Asgardians and Midgardians shared many similarities from what she knew of them. She smiled at the thought before remembering herself and letting her forehead smack the tome in front of her. She'd done it again. This chart would have to wait, it was not going to be committed to memory as long as she couldn't keep this fantasy from dominating her thoughts. She had an arena to attend in order to remind her once more of her folly.

She placed her books in such a manner that others would know she would return shortly and had not abandoned them before standing and making her way there. The walk was pleasant enough. Knowing her way far better than the first time allowed her to observe more of her surroundings instead of being constantly preoccupied with making sure she was going the right way. The arena was the centerpiece of this portion of the city and it could be seen from a fair distance away. She reached it in a fairly short amount of time and purposely took the extra time to enter it from the far side from where the princes and their companions normally trained. She would not be seen today, of that she was determined. She would only look on him from a distance so great that she might not even know if she were seeing the correct group. Well, she might not go that far away but much farther than any other day. She moved up the stairs with quick little steps, the feeling of childish excitement growing in her belly. She stepped onto the walkway and purposely made her way to one of the massive pillars that held up the wide canopy above her and all other spectators. As casually as she could manage, she edged around the pillar to look off into the distance for the group she was nearly certain would be there. Sure enough, she could easily make out the older prince who was currently engaged in battle with the female warrior of their group. Her eyes didn't linger though as she scanned the area for the other prince of Asgard. Her eyes bounced quickly from head to head before she realized, much to her consternation, that he wasn't among them. She laughed to herself when she realized just how great her disappointment was. She sagged against the pillar only slightly and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was not some adolescent girl, despite how much she was currently acting like one. She was young but not young enough as to where this behavior would be acceptable. At least she'd had her moment of clarity for the day and was now free to return to her studies. Undoubtedly she'd battle her foolishness again tomorrow but for now, she was satisfied. Still pinching the bridge of her nose, she turned to stride off once more to the books and studies she never should have left, only to run right into the same immovable force that she'd encountered only days before.

xXx

Loki had to school his face to keep from smirking at the woman who was once more displayed before him in an undignified heap on the ground. He kept his face impassive and simply raised an eyebrow. It almost became too much to bear he saw the realization of who she'd run once more into spread across her face. He was almost positive that he heard a tiny whine escape the back of her throat.

"I see you have still not learned to watch where you are going woman." He wondered if this time she'd remain as dumbfounded as she had the time before. It seemed so when she said nothing for a long moment. He allowed himself to roll his eyes before deigning to extend his hand in order to aid her up this time. Her eyes opened wider at the offer of assistance and she hesitated for a moment before accepting. He easily lifted her up and enjoyed the scarlet coloring that had spread from her cheeks and down her neck. He had no doubt that if she weren't wearing something so covering, the blush would have extended well down to her chest.

"Y-your highness," she finally managed to sputter out, "forgive me, I…"

"…was not watching where you were going. I'm quite aware of that. It seems to be a rather nasty habit. As for forgiveness… perhaps." He liked how her flustered state just continued to grow with each syllable he uttered. For a creature that had been so intent on spying on him this past week, she certainly lacked any sort of conviction once she was presented with the object of her interest. Loki hadn't really been sure what to expect when he'd followed her here but once he'd seen her complete lack of interest in anything happening on the field below once she'd realized that he wasn't present, he'd felt that little boost to his ego and enjoyed it far more than he should have. He looked down at her and realized that she wasn't going to be much for starting a conversation on her own so he took the reigns. Not that he minded in the least, the conversations of others usually bored him anyway.

"And what brings you to the arena today…?" He raised his eyebrow at her and tilted his head slightly forward. Luckily she wasn't a complete dullard and took the hint.

"Kenna, your highness… I came to watch… some of the training."

"Truly? Then why do you turn to leave after only just arriving?" The way her eyes widened, her lips parting slightly, she knew she was caught. He saw the realization cross her eyes that he knew why she was there. He hadn't thought it possible but the blush covering her pale skin now stretched back to her ears. She let out a sigh and Loki was pleased to see that she might be dropping her pretense. Instead of letting her come clean, as it seemed she was about to, he decided to toy with her a bit first.

"Why is it you that you have come here for the past five days to spy on my brother." The way her brow furrowed almost forced his smirk to his lips but he maintained his cold stare.

"You're brother? Prince Thor… I wasn't here to spy on your brother your highness." He took a step toward her and did his best to appear threatening in his interrogation. He succeeded. "The warriors three then. What business do you have keeping tabs on their skill and ability?" The woman took a step back, instinctually trying to keep her distance from what she perceived as the malevolent force before her. She backed herself right into the pillar she'd used for cover only a short time ago.

"Your highness, I beg your pardon but I have no interest in the warrior's three." Loki quickly covered the distance between them hovering so close he was almost touching her. He dropped his accusatory tone in favor of a sultry one.

"Then your interest lies in the Lady Sif? I can assure you… you are not her type."

"I… what? Her type…?" Her eyes grew wide before she sputtered out a flustered, unthinking reply. "I only came to see you!" He let the smirk appear then but didn't move away from her. Her discomfort with their close proximity amused him.

"Why do you wish to spy on me?" He asked amusedly.

"I wasn't spying."

"I do think you were. You have been here everyday for the past five days. Why?" This was far too much fun. He was quite sure that if he kept this up he might actually be able to make her pass out through hyperventilation.

"I meant no disrespect."

"That doesn't answer my question. Why?"

"I... i-it was just an…" she sighed in agitation, looking away from him, no longer able to maintain his hard gaze. For a moment, he thought he saw a sharp determination in her eyes but as soon as it appeared, it faded. "It is nothing important your highness. I'm sorry to have troubled you." She started to slide away from him, intent on escaping but he couldn't allow that. This was to be the bright spot in his otherwise dull day. He would not let it end so quickly. He casually placed his right hand against the pillar, effectively blocking her escape.

"Perhaps you are not well acquainted with how lower nobles are to treat their betters but when a member of the royal family asks you a question, it is not your place to tell them if it is important or not." She shrank back from the rebuke, the pretty blush draining from her face. "So I'll ask again, why have you been spying on me?"

XxX


	4. Clever Little Thing

**Clever Little Thing**

"I…" Kenna had never been so uncomfortable in her entire life. She couldn't even being to name all of the emotions running through her at that moment. The big ones though were fear, mortification and uncertainty. She had no idea how to get herself out of the mess she'd gotten herself into. She knew… she knew he was aware of her and yet she kept coming back. Of course something like this would happen. How could she have been so completely naive? Of course skulking around in the shadows in the presence of royalty would get you noticed in a very negative way. She should have openly gawked, nothing nefarious about the women that fawned after the brothers but the one that tries not to be noticed… that's another matter. She didn't know what to do. Coming clean about why seemed like an equally bad idea as lying. If she'd ever actually put any real thought into her idea, she never would have even sought the prince out in the first place.

He was a prince of Asgard, sworn to uphold its laws and keep its order. What she wanted, while not treasonous per se, did hint along those lines. She would have to ask him to break rules just so she could escape a future unhappy marriage. She wanted to retch. However, lying to him seemed equally foolish. She was well aware of his unofficial title, The God of Lies. He would see through any pitiful deception of hers before it even left her lips, of that she was sure. He had over a millennium to sniff out the dishonesty of others while she had never even consciously practiced hers in the short century of her own life.

"I, is not an answer." He roughly grasped her chin with his left hand and yanked her face back to his, forcing her to look at him once more. "I'm unaccustomed to having to repeat myself. I will not ask again."

His grip was painful and she winced. Her breath continued to come out in panicky little breaths as she looked back into his accusatory eyes, and then she saw it. Beneath the harsh mask he wore as he stared down at her, she saw the amusement in his eyes. He was enjoying this. She didn't know if she should be insulted or more afraid. Whatever it was she did feel, it gave her the push she needed. With little more thought to the consequences, no longer caring really in her need to end this grueling situation, she blurted it out.

"You went to Midgard without anyone knowing. Could you do it again?" That seemed to get his attention. She watched as his eyes widened in genuine surprise as he immediately straightened and looked about them. There was no one around this far down the mezzanine. They were alone. When he looked back to her, the surprise had left his face and he looked like he had the day she first bumped into him. His mood had turned dark but he smiled. That only made it worse.

"I can do many things. What makes you think I went to Midgard and why would you assume I did it without anyone's knowledge?" Kenna had opened the floodgates and the last time she spoke, it had earned her some space. Consequences didn't matter anymore, there was no going back now.

"I heard about Lord Bjorn." This earned her a chuckle, palpably lightening his mood. "Those creatures found in his pool, they're of Midgard." This earned her a thoughtful look. "Everyone knows but doesn't really know that you did it…" She wasn't sure how to finish that confusing sentence. It didn't seem she needed to when he spoke next.

"Clever little thing and here I was starting to think you an imbecile. I'm pleased you're not; this makes everything so much more interesting. Now why would you want to know if I could do it again, what interest is Midgard to you." Kenna had started to unconsciously wring her hands in the fabric of her dress's skirt. This was it. This was where she told him and he would alert her guardians of her insanity and they would in turn inform her father. Her studies here would abruptly come to an end. Unwittingly she'd just forced her future more quickly upon herself with her crazy fantasy of avoiding it. She didn't appreciate the irony.

"I wanted you to take me there." She whispered out, lowering her eyes in defeat as she said it. Another chuckle but he didn't immediately haul her off to whatever authority this notion of hers begged her to be overseen by. That seemed somewhat promising. She looked back at him. He looked far too interested all of the sudden.

"What fascination do you have with the human world?"

She sighed; this was it, the final straw. "I could escape there."

"From what?"

"My betrothed." She whispered out. That's when the look that she'd expected to see came into his eyes. It clearly said, 'What a stupid, foolish girl you are.' Then he just shook his head and laughed at her. That's when she did the most truly stupid and foolish thing since she first heard of the jellyfish in the private pools of an Asgardian citizen. The way he laughed at her misery and fear that he couldn't possibly understand, the fact that he'd enjoyed her discomfort from before and the very likely possibility that he would be the one to send her away, overcame her already shaky judgment.

She slapped him.

The moment her hand ceased touching his face was the moment she staggered back in fear at what she'd just done. She just struck a member of the royal family. She'd been looking for an escape from her future; this would certainly do the trick. She could be imprisoned for this or worse.

XxX

Rarely did Loki find himself surprise by anything but this woman had managed to surprise him twice and all in the span of a mere few minutes. The first had been a pleasant one, the second, not so much. He acted on instinct more than anything else when he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her back into the large pillar.

"You may not be stupid but you are rash. I could snap your neck right now and I'd be well within my rights. First, you spy on my person. Then you refuse to answer simple questions without a ridiculous amount of prompting. When you finally do relent, your answers border on the unlawful not to mention the impropriety of them and then, after all of that, you have the audacity to strike me?" He hissed into her face that was only a fraction of an inch away from his own. He released her as he tossed her to the side and she found herself in the same position she'd been in when they'd begun this encounter. She started to sputter out an apology, the terror and self-reproach clearly displayed across her features when he crouched down and took hold of her entire lower jaw in a near crushing grip.

"Forget this foolishness. Forget your suppositions about Midgard and myself. It would be best if you did not visit this arena again. Have I made myself impossibly clear?" She tried to nod but he held her too tightly. He felt the attempt and took it for what it was. He released her and walked away.

XxX

Kenna just sat there like the frightened animal she was long after Prince Loki released her and walked away. Mostly she just tried to catch her breath and stave off the waves of nausea and light-headedness she felt. Finally, she had the wherewithal to gather her wits about her and stand before she ran all the way back to the library. She didn't notice the strange looks people gave her as she went. She didn't know what they were seeing but what they saw might have surprised her. She was a mess. Her clothes were tousled, her hair had partially fallen from its bound position atop her head, her face was red and tear stained and her neck had begun to develop a light bruise. She looked like she'd been attacked. In a way, she had.

She ran all the way back to her books and threw herself into her chair. She grabbed a book, opened it and huddled it to her chest. This was the best thing she could think to do. What else was there? She couldn't tell anyone. That would risk having to explain why she'd spoken with him in the first place. Besides, if she was able to describe what happened without giving away why, there was nothing to report. The prince had done nothing wrong, while nothing she had done was right. So she would study. She would hope against hope that he too would forget this event as he'd commanded her to do. Hopefully he'd deemed that terribly awkward and terrifying encounter punishment enough for her crimes today. She closed the random book she'd grabbed, took a few shaky breaths before leaning forward in her chair and committing the chart before her to memory. This was all she could do.

xXx

Loki sat in one of the auxiliary dining halls with Thor, Lady Sif and the warriors three for last meal. While they all talked about the day's training and the amusing encounter they'd had with some of the newer recruits of the royal guard, Loki sat quietly feigning interest. His thoughts however, were of a completely different nature. No matter how hard he'd tried since that morning, he was unable remove that woman from his mind. At first, it had only been incredulousness that brought her to the forefront over and over again. She'd actually hit him. Never, in all the time he could remember from the time he was a boy until now, could he remember someone laying a hand on him in such a way. He was well aware that there were numerous persons that had fantasized about just such an action and many that thought of far worse but she was the first to have the audacity to actually do it.

After the initial shock passed, he started to focus more on what they'd actually spoke of. She'd been a clever little thing to puzzle out what she had. Of course people knew he was the one to do it, which was part of the point. It wouldn't do any good to play that sort of trick, one meant to warn people, and then keep the prankster anonymous. Besides, he enjoyed the odd sort of respect it earned in addition to making people weary of crossing him. So it wasn't that part that impressed him but knowing what it was he'd brought back and from where the little creatures had come. That in and of its self spoke volumes. There were not many people, especially ones so young that would be in anyway familiar with the noxious little animals of Midgard's waters. He assumed most people would believe them to be one of his conjured beasts, not some brought back species from another world but she seemed to know it immediately.

That's when he'd started to worry. If one woman had figured that part out, surely others had. He'd excused himself from training that day and spent the rest of it, up until meeting with his companions now, visiting all the places of the city best known for its talk and gossip. He'd changed his appearance and moved about but he'd heard nary a word about his prank beyond what he'd originally intended. So here he sat, still mired in thought. He smiled to himself. How long had it been that he'd become so focused? Most of life was a dull set of repetitious events with repetitious conversations with dull people but today had been anything but that. That single woman had peeked his interest, boosted his ego, surprised him, angered him and made him question the wisdom of his latest prank all in one day. It was nothing short of remarkable.

Now he sat here and realized, a true smirk forming on his lips, that this woman's accomplishments for the day had not ended. He now sat next to his brother, making comments from time to time to stay in the conversation and above their suspicions, all the while feeling something he hadn't in quite some time.

Excited fascination.

XxX


	5. Not Above a Bargain

**Not Above a Bargain**

Kenna felt better than she had in some time. It had been several days since her unfortunate meeting with the younger prince of the realm eternal and so far, nothing had come of it. The first and second day, she had been on pins and needles the entire time. Every sound made her jump. Every person that came to speak with her, she was certain was there to inform her that she was being removed from her studies or worse, being taken to some tribunal. Nothing of the sort had occurred. On this forth day, after doing well during her practical exam, she finally sighed a breath of relief.

She mentally went over what she would need for her next round of studies and set off to collect the reading material she'd require. It took some time to track down some of the more obscure books but once she had them all, she chose a remote alcove in which to study, something she'd started doing that first day. As if making herself harder to find would have prevented any of the consequences she'd fully expected to suffer. Maybe she would go back to her favorite study spot after another week or so. For now, she'd indulge her continued, though quickly fading, anxieties.

She carefully set the books down on the thick wooden table and then chose her first text of study. She immersed herself so thoroughly in the content that she didn't see him leaning against the bookcase only a few yards from her. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she yawned.

"That seems to be a common mannerism for you." Kenna yelped at the unexpected voice and nearly fell out of her chair when she saw to whom the voice belonged. "Don't place yourself on the floor on my account. You've made it clear that you're not well versed in royal etiquette but I assure you, your backside doesn't need to rest against the ground each time we meet." Kenna knew immediately that he was mocking her but she didn't do anything about it. She would not make that mistake again. He was a prince and she was nothing compared to that. He could say anything he liked and she would just have to endure it. She got out of her chair as quickly as possible before bowing respectfully.

"Prince Loki." She looked up to see him still leaning against the bookcase, looking completely relaxed. "Please let me apologize profusely for the way I acted the other day. It was inexcusable." She bowed again in deference and hoped against hope that he hadn't come here to exact retribution for her actions. How cruel he would be to wait all this time, letting her believe she had been given a pass, only to strike now.

"You are not the easiest woman to locate." He ignored her apology and her stomach twisted painfully. "Sit." He commanded, pointing to her chair. She did so. He remained where he was. "I profess, I knew you were clothed in protégé garments but I had never taken the time to whittle out what colors denoted what calling." He looked almost bored as he spoke. "And then there are so many shades… and I couldn't quite recall the exact hue of gray you wore."

It had taken him four days to find her? He knew her name. Certainly there couldn't be too many neophytes named Kenna at the moment. He stood from against the bookshelf and walked over to her table. She stiffened in her chair. This man had proven to be more than just a little unpredictable. He sat down on the edge and casually looked at the books she'd gathered. He picked one up and opened it to some random page.

"Of course, I could have found you that same day if I'd asked someone to fetch me the young woman, named Kenna who wore gray and they would have." He glanced up from the book to look down at her. "Where would the fun have been in that? Besides, then there would be people that knew you and I had an association with one another. Considering the content of our last conversation, I though it best if I found you myself."

"Your highness?" Kenna was beyond confused now. He smirked at her.

"I considered what you said," he set the book down, "and I could do as you asked. I could take you to Midgard and away from your marital obligations but why should I? What makes you so desperate that you would leave all you know behind?" Kenna was stunned to say the least. This was like some bizarre dream that she half expected to wake from.

"I…" She considered her answer for a moment before sighing. "I don't love him." Her truthful words earn her more dismissive laughter.

"That really is a terrible reason. How childish of you to dream of love." She felt the burning in her gut again. The same she'd felt before she'd acted rashly and struck him. She'd learned her lesson however and now contained herself physically. She doubted she'd survive a second assault against him.

"It's more than that."

"Really? Do tell." He was casually sliding the books about him now, reading each title quietly to himself.

"He… has mistreated me." She whispered out as she dropped her eyes to her hands.

"How so?" He asked in an irritatingly bored tone. He was torturing her but she would endure it if it meant he would not turn her in. The fact that he'd taken the time to find her himself gave her hope that he would not. "Has he forced you to share his bed?" Her eyes shot up to him but he wasn't even looking at her. Still feigning interest in her books.

"No!" She blurted out a little too loudly. She didn't like the way her reaction made the corner of his mouth turn up. "No." She repeated more quietly.

"Have you maintained your virtue?" Kenna looked to her hands and felt how hotly she flushed at the question. She just nodded.

"If he hasn't taken that, then what?" Kenna absently rubbed at her jaw, the memory still fairly fresh.

"He has beaten me."

"And what did you do to deserve it?" Her eyes shot up to the prince and he looked at her then. "Because from my experience with you, he might have had good reason." She flushed at the accusation but he was wrong.

"I did nothing to deserve his wrath. He was drunk and upset about a wager he'd lost."

"And where was your family?"

"There is only my father and he was away."

"Hmm, and what is the name of your betrothed?" He continued to stare at her intently, that same quirk to his lips and she saw the same underlying look in his eyes. This was a source of amusement for him.

"Fraener Bjarnarson." She replied tersely and she immediately chided herself for it. Her initial shock at his appearance had worn away, replaced by suspicion and worry but she needed to keep herself measured and calm. This was a lesson she should have learned long about with Fraener but she always seemed to have a difficult time controlling herself when taunted unfairly. With her betrothed, it resulted in black eyes and bruised ribs but with this unpredictable prince, it could mean death. If he noted her tone, he took no issue with it. Instead, she just saw his eyes widen a fraction.

"From Gleskpool?" It was Kenna's eyes' turn to widen. She just nodded. Things had just taken a turn for the worse. Then he laughed. "I know this man. He is the worst liar I have ever met." And even worse. "I played him at a game of chance long ago… and he still wagers?" Loki sat up straighter as he recalled something in the past. "It seems some people never learn but I was under the impression he was already with a wife." Kenna looked away again.

"She passed on."

"Nefariously?" She didn't look at him but from the tone of his voice, he treated the dark subject like it was a piece of harmless gossip.

"Miscarriage."

"Ah." He sounded disappointed.

"She had several broken ribs at the time." She dared a look up at him. He was staring at her contemplatively. He understood what she said without as many words.

"And this is why you wish to escape. To avoid the fate of the late wife?"

"He will also forbid me from this…" She pointed to her books before she looked back down at her hands. The second reason was petty compared to the first but it was actually the one that caused her more grief. Death was one thing; a life denied the only thing that ever really made her happy was a fate far worse. She yelped when he took hold of her chin and pulled her eyes up to his.

"Stop looking away from me." He said it sternly but not unkindly. "I'm not known for my charity." The incongruous comment took her off guard, her brow furrowed. "If I were to help you, what could you possibly offer me that would be worth the risk?" He leaned subtly forward, his voice dropping a few decibels. "And do not doubt the risk to myself for this little fantasy of yours. My methods are not exactly… orthodox but then again neither is your request." Kenna's eyes darted about her for a moment as she tried to fathom what a low level lady such as herself could give a prince that he didn't already have or could easily obtain. She remembered herself and looked back into his eyes before she spoke in defeat.

"I have nothing of value." She hated the way it came out as almost a whine.

"Don't sell yourself short so quickly." He leaned in even closer to her, his voice becoming even quieter, conspiratorial. "I have no doubt that you have no monetary means to sway me, who would?" Kenna just shook her head, her mouth slightly open. She was at a loss. He smiled at her then and it frightened her. "You are so young, so… innocent." Only a small distance separated his face from hers now. His eyes danced with barely contained amusement as he was obviously enjoying her continued consternation. "And your betrothed has not forced you into his bed?"

"No, I told you he…" Her eyes widened along with her mouth before she snapped it shut and shot from her seat, knocking it to the floor. He laughed again as he sat back up to his full height.

"It's not a conversation with you if something doesn't hit the ground." He stood as well but remained there. "Do you wish to go to Midgard and escape your Fraener?" Kenna nodded. "You ask a great deal, it should not surprise you that I would ask for something valuable in return. I would not force a woman but I am not above a bargain."

XxX

Kenna's heart pounded painfully in her chest. What he suggested was beyond…

"Calm yourself woman." He said smoothly. It didn't calm her. "I'll give you the day to consider my offer. I will seek you out here tomorrow and then I'll have your answer. I will give you Midgard if you give yourself willingly to me." With that, he turned and disappeared into the labyrinth of bookcases.

Kenna stepped back, away from the spot he'd just occupied, until her back collided with the wall. She closed her eyes and forced herself to take several deep breaths. He would give her Midgard. He would give her a freedom she'd never be able to achieve here. The fact that it was even possible, that her childish fantasy could become a reality was almost too much to bear.

But his price…

Lay with him and he would deliver her away from this world. She took another deep breath and placed her hand over her chest. Was it such a terrible thing? She couldn't help the self-deprecating laugh that escaped her lips. Of course it was. It was depraved for him to ask for such a thing. A woman's virtue was not supposed to be treated like so much coin to use to purchase… anything. The idea of willingly going to him terrified her but so did the idea of lying with Fraener.

Kenna opened her eyes, walked to the fallen chair and righted it. Then she sat down. Fraener would be terrible to her. He might even hurt her on purpose but then again, so might the prince. But Fraener would hurt her for life, for an eternity. If that was Prince Loki's desire, it would only be for a short time. Perhaps that was something she could endure.

She scooted the chair closer to the table. She folded her arms and rested her head atop them. It was a simple act, to lay with a man. She understood the mechanics, both male and female, quite well. What kind of healer would she be if she did not? Perhaps it was not such a terrible request. It would be easy enough for her to fulfill physically and then it would be done. She would be free. Unbidden, she imagined what it might be like. Flashes of exposed flesh and frenzied motions passed through her mind before she sat up and pushed them away. It didn't stop the curling feeling between her legs. She'd felt it before. She'd known simple desire before and the physical effect it could bring but this was different. This wasn't some passing fantasy, some girlish crush; it wasn't a crush at all and it was certainly never something she would have fantasized about, not in a desirous manner anyway.

Kenna looked dejectedly at her books then. How, after this newest revelation, was she going to study now?

XxX

AN: Thank you to everyone that has read this feeble little tale of mine so far and a big thanks to the folks that have taken enough interest to add this to a favorite/alert list. I'd love to say I'm not phased by the lack of reviews but I'm not self possessed enough to really feel that way so here's my shameless begging. I would absolutely love to hear what you think, good, bad or otherwise. Happy reading!


	6. Loki's Whore

**Loki's Whore**

Kenna sat alone in the dining hall, as she normally did, lost in thought while poking absently at the boiled mush on her plate. She'd barely slept last night and she hadn't gotten any studying done after her unexpected visit, filled with inexplicable words, from the prince. She didn't know how many times she had weighed both sides of the argument. Should she or shouldn't she take him up on his offer? Though she knew her answer soon after his departure, it didn't keep her from trying to come up with reasons to warn her away from the decision. Every time she came up with a new reason to turn down his offer, all she needed to do was look at the books in front of her. It was during this time that she realized that it wasn't Fraener's wrath she feared. It wasn't even the loss of her future as a healer. It was just the loss of choice. Maybe her father had been too permissive with her after her mother's death. Most other girls were directed in what they would do, whether some profession or trade or in more lady like training in preparation for becoming a wife.

Her father had always asked her what she wanted. She'd become so accustomed to the practice that it had become a part of her. Then came the day he announced she would marry. Why would he let her make all of her own choices only to take the most important one away from her? Had it been laziness on his part, cruelty or simply obliviousness? Kenna knew it was the latter but it didn't make his inconsistency in her upbringing any easier to bear. He had given her a century of choices and in the one stroke he gave her to a man that would never allow her any again. That's what made the prince so attractive.

He was offering her a choice. The manner of its offer and the choices provided were less than desirable but they were choices nonetheless. If she agreed to this, he would then take her to a world where she would be forced to make every single decision for herself. She relished the thought with far more anticipation than she should have. Her mind was made up and she was at peace with what she would have to do. She would pay the prince his price for her freedom. She left her plate with its barely touched food and made her way to the alcove.

XxX

Loki forced himself to walk slowly to the library despite the fact that this was the first time he'd wanted to hurry to a place in centuries. He was nearly positive she would accept his offer. Her reasons were compelling enough. Self-preservation had a tendency to make people do things they might not otherwise. Her betrothed was likely to kill her one day if his past ways were any indication of his future actions. If he was already assaulting the young thing, her marriage didn't promise many happy days, if any.

However, if that had been her only reason, he would have walked away, his curiosity soothed and he would have thought on her no more. It had been her second reason, that she'd stated offhandedly, that truly peaked his interest. He hadn't been able to prevent the question from popping into his mind. What would he have done if, at that age, he'd been told he could no longer study or practice magic? He could tell by the way she said it, that losing her studies and training was more distasteful to her than the prospect of a painful and short life.

Asking to bed her as payment… that had been completely last minute. He originally asked her what she would give him in return just to see what she came up with; it hadn't been a very inspired answer. Then he'd thought of her betrothed. He remembered him well enough. He'd been telling the truth when he'd said her intended was the worst liar he'd ever met. Fraener didn't know he was lying to the God of Lies at the time; Loki had been in one of his disguises, mingling with some of the lessers. What amused him about the man was that nearly everything that poured from his lips was one boastful deceit after another but the only thing he said the entire night that Loki believed was a boast about one of the man's conquests. Normally he didn't care about the bawdy talk of others, his brother and Fandral had filled his ears with enough of their salacious tales to last him a dozen immortal lifetimes but the fact that it was the only truth the man spoke that night is why Loki had never forgotten the conversation. The details were unimportant and uninspired but in the end, the tale centered on the fact that the man had recently bedded a maiden and it was the man's absolute self-reverence for accomplishing the act that stood out in Loki's mind.

That's when and how he'd settled on bargaining for the girl's virtue. Though Fraener would never know, Loki would take what the disgusting man wanted most from his never-to-be bride. However, Loki would know and that was good enough for him. Not all of his mischief needed recognition from others. Some of his better work went unknown as this one might come to be. It wasn't until later than night that he made the decision to add to his original price. It seemed a waste to have her for only one night. He hadn't been jesting when he'd said it was a risky endeavor. If anyone found out… one of his most precious discovery's, his ability to travel to other worlds without the need of the Bifrost and without Heimdall's all seeing gaze upon him, it would be nothing short of tragic. The woman would need to spread her legs more than once for the service and the risk it entailed. Also, he'd only ever traveled in such a way alone. It would take him time to perfect the ability to transport another with him. That was something he actually looked forward to. It had been some time since his own studies had consumed his time and the challenge it presented filled him with a sense of purpose he hadn't felt in a very, very long time.

He walked casually through the library, taking odd routes he'd learned as a boy when hiding from his instructors seemed like the fun thing to do. He found her with little effort this time and was please to see that while she'd gathered books for her studies, she was just waiting.

Waiting for him.

He didn't need to ask. Any sliver of doubt he'd had that she would turn down his offer, vanished along any trepidation he had concerning adding terms to his original offer when he saw the resolute look on her face. He gave her a dismissive wave when she started to rise and she slowly lowered herself back to her chair.

"You look as though you've made your decision."

"I have." He enjoyed how much effort she was putting into remaining calm. It was admirable. He looked forward to his next words far more because of it.

"The terms have changed." She did not look pleased and it made him smile. He decided at that moment to sit on the edge of the table again. He ignored the books this time, their titles hadn't changed.

"In what way?" She was having to put in far more effort in now. He was still mildly impressed. He'd expected another jump up from her seat, maybe causing it to crash to the floor again. She controlled herself better in his presence with each successive encounter. He decided he would be completely honest for once. A rare thing but in the interest of gaining a renewed acceptance quickly, he thought it best.

"I have never transported another with myself. It will take time, a great deal more effort on my part and that, of course, entails more risk."

"And your newest terms?" He liked the way the words came put through her teeth.

"Each night, from the time of the eight moon's zenith to the hour before dawn, you belong to me and any desire I might harbor." He was fascinated by the way her face colored, going from pale, to stark white, to nearly red and all in the course of that one sentence. Fascinating.

"For how many nights." He leaned down, and lowered his voice.

"Until I perfect my method." She didn't appreciate his juvenile double entendre, especially considering the difference in their age.

"An estimate?" He actually grinned at her. She was doing amazingly well and the emotions in her eyes were fantastically telling. She'd initially looked stricken, then embarrassed, then irritated and now she was actually angry with him. Not once did she fear him.

"No longer than the time until your wedding." She cringed. He'd done his research. She wasn't due to be married for another three months, a couple of weeks after ending her studies here. He adored the next emotion he saw in her eyes. She was resigned to her fate. She would accept. She was about to speak the words when he decided to give her more reason to say no… though he knew at this point, she would not. It was far more fun to play with her however.

"My proclivities can be fairly varied. I make no promises of pleasure on your part. Since this is a payment to me, I will do with you as I please, how I please. I promise only that you will not leave my quarters with any… permanent damage." She swallowed hard but again, there was no fear in her eyes. Remarkable. She seemed like a strong little thing, quite the opposite of his first impression of her. "Do you agree to my terms?" She didn't hesitate, though her answer came out as little more than a whisper.

"Yes." He smiled again.

"I see no reason to draw any of this out. Tonight then. If you do not show, I will consider it your final chance to withdraw." He stood from his spot on the table. "Instructions for how best to arrive unseen will be delivered to your quarters. Until tonight." He bestowed upon her a minor tilt of his head and then he left. It was time to go to the training grounds. Today, he felt like he could take on Thor and his warriors three and win hands down. Perhaps he would try.

XxX

Kenna sat in stunned silence, biting back the growing lump in her throat. Midgard had better be worth it. Her freedom, her desire for choice had better be worth it. It had all better be worth it because she had just become Prince Loki's whore.

XxX

AN: Wow, thank you so much to everyone that reviewed. It's sad how happy I was to see the little blue number next to my fic! I'm going to respond to reviewers. I like seeing other authors do it, so I'll try my hand at it too. Thanks again guys!

Sahkeitup: I wasn't really sure what to expect but my shameless begging seemed to pay off. Thanks for coming to my pitiful aid! I've really been enjoying Loki fics ever since seeing the "Avengers" and while I've seen all types, darker Loki is always my favorite and quite frankly, there aren't enough of them out there. So that was my motivation to do a little fan service to my idea of the character. It's awesome you like it!  
Annie777: Thank you. I like to think of Loki, at this point, being more mischievous with some darker leanings and not all murderous yet, hence not having him kill Fraener. I wish they didn't cut that scene from the beginning of "Thor", it really set the tone as him as a prankster and magic user… but I wasn't in the editing room to give my two cents, thank goodness for dvd extras. I'm glad you liked the varying degrees of his tricks depending on how irritated he was with someone. Yeah, who knows how Loki treats the ladies but that makes it way easier for me… and way more fun. I considered a few different scenarios for Kenna and her future, Midgard or no Midgard. I have come to a decision but I'll just have to leave you in suspense until the story progresses that far. Aww, I'm flattered that you rarely leave reviews but you did for me… that's so cool. I wish I wrote a foreign language as well as you do… native or no, I'm impressed! Smut scene you say? Well, we'll see how many next chapter gets then, lol.  
Elise's Angelus: Thank you! Sinister Loki is way more fun than kicked puppy Loki… to me anyway. Not that the other doesn't have its appeal. :) Yup, Kenna does find herself in a very ironic situation and it's only likely to get more so.  
Guest: Thanks! Will do.


	7. Ingénue

AN: Suppose I should put a warning at the top of this one. Fairly graphic sexual content contained within. If you don't want to read something like that, I suggest you stop reading this fic now. It's not exactly PWP but it's not too far off. Enjoy.

**Ingénue**

Kenna forced herself to stay in the library despite the near impossibility to maintain her concentration in the face of what she'd just agreed to. This could go on as long as ten weeks. If it took Prince Loki the entirety of that time, then she would have to maintain her studies. All day she stayed, all day she forced the knowledge, willed it to stay in her mind despite how her hands would shake as she turned the pages of her book. The undulating hollowness that would start in the center of her chest before sliding down to the apex of her legs made concentrating on any one concept for any amount of time difficult as well. Yet she stayed. It wasn't until the sky beyond the windows began to deepen in color that Kenna allowed herself to leave.

She walked somewhat stiffly, all the way back to her room. Every muscle of her body felt tense. Her jaw ached and it took her a second to realize that her teeth had likely been clenched since the prince left her. She shook her head and tried to relax. It was in vain but she continued to try anyway. She finally arrived at her room and opened the door. She stopped before her foot crossed the threshold. Her room was small and contained only a bed, a desk and a small wardrobe. So the large golden cloth bundle in the center of her bed, stood out immediately. She took a deep breath and entered.

Kenna ran her fingers along the surface of the package before pulling at the cord that held the whole thing together. It slipped off easily and she pulled at the corners. The golden fabric fell away to reveal emerald green silk. It was a dress. She cringed. He was dressing her for their encounter. She picked it up and beneath it was a subdued golden, hooded robe and a note. She set the dress, the style far too scanty for her liking, aside and picked up the parchment. The letters of each carefully crafted word were inked in flawless handwriting.

'_These will allow you to blend into the scenery of the palace. Wear the hood up and the eyes of all but the most astute will pass over you as though you were not there. Enter the palace through the east gated gardens…"_

The rest of the note directed her movements through the palace, somewhere she had never had any cause to enter. She sighed. She had cause now.

XxX

She stood outside his door, arriving just when he'd bid her to. She raised her hand to knock quietly and hesitated. Her heart was beating so furiously in her chest because she couldn't stop thinking about what would happen once she entered that room. She was giving up everything she knew and trading it for nothing but the unknown. The moment she moved past the threshold, it would all be over. She would never see her father again, never see her home again but she would escape Fraener, escape a life that would no longer be her own.

"Having second thoughts?" A sultry voice whispered next to her ear, his cool breath ghosting down her neck. Kenna barely contained the yelp of surprise that threatened to escape. She shuddered instead. He didn't touch her as he stepped around to lean casually against the door.

"N-no." She stuttered out.

"It would be best if we did not start this night with lies little one." His eyes looked almost black in the low light of the hall and absolutely predatory. It took all of Kenna's willpower to keep from stepping away from him. If she did that, it would all be over. She knew he would not tolerate anything that spoke of rejection, not at this point. She'd come too far and she would not repeat the same mistake as she had in the arena. She took a deep breath, her decision made.

"Are you going to invite me in?" He smiled at her words and dipped his head slightly as the door seemed to open of its own volition, more of his magic on display, like his magical cloak that kept her hidden as she walked through the palace00. He gestured with a graceful, pale hand for her to enter. She bowed her own head in deference and stepped through. She stopped just inside and looked at the inner sanctum of her promised deliverer. It was immense, that she expected, but she was surprised to find it mostly devoid of furnishings. Instead, the walls were lined with bookcases. It could have been apart of the great library except that the large bed set in the center of the room destroyed that feeling immediately. It was the only truly obscene item in the room. It covered more floor space than her quarters had floor. The only light came from a fireplace against the wall and a lit brazier off the balcony. It flooded the room in an orange, undulating glow. That was as much time as she was allowed for inspection before the dark prince walked in front of her. He roughly grasped her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his and making sure he had her undivided attention before he spoke.

"You are here and per our arrangement, you will not deny me anything from now until the sun breaks the distant horizon or until I dismiss you. You will not push me away, you will not resist any proclivity shown you and you will do exactly as I say as soon as I bid it. Do you understand me?" He moved impossibly closer to her until the planes of their bodies touched. Kenna shivered but didn't dare look away from him, lifting her chin even higher to keep contact with his eyes.

"Yes."

"Good." He smiled before leaning down and bringing his lips only a fraction of an inch away from hers. "However, feel free to scream all you like." He added darkly before he pushed her roughly against the now closed door. He didn't move, instead, he took a step back and surveyed her for the delicacy she presented. Kenna couldn't stop how quickly she was breathing. She already knew the terms of their deal and didn't require reminding. She had learned long ago that he simply enjoyed the sound of his own voice. He had already made it clear that he would be the one enjoying this night and not her. Her only real fear lay in now knowing what he had planned.

'_I promise only that you will not leave my quarters with any… permanent damage._'

She managed to maintain eye contact until he spoke again.

"Remove everything." He smiled at her, his arms crossed casually across his chest after he lazily pointed to her body. Kenna let out a long breath and did her best not to hesitate. With trembling hands, she pulled the hood of her cloak back, revealing her pale face and dark hair to him. She pulled at the simple tie around her neck and let it fall to the floor at her feet. She wore a simple, ankle length halter dress. She reached behind her neck with both hands, shaking slightly, and unhooked it. She took another deep breath before letting go, the entire dress slipped almost soundlessly against the curves of her body and down to the floor. She started to put her hands back at her sides when his voice stopped her.

"No. Let your hair down." He quietly commanded. "And look at me." Her eyes shot back up to his. He was smirking but it wasn't his lips that made her shiver but the dark look to his eyes. Kenna did as she was told and slowly unwound the dyed leather strapping that held her thick mass of hair atop her head. The cool tresses fell about her bare shoulders and tickled her shoulder blades as it fell.

"Now press the backs of your hands to the door beside your head." Kenna silently obeyed, her breathing still dangerously fast, causing her bosom to heave with each intake of air. Her breath hitched in her throat when he finally moved. "Beautiful." He whispered. She expected him to approach her from the front but at the last moment, he stepped to the side and leaned against the door next to her, much like he had on the other side only minutes before. That now seemed like an eternity ago. He traced a line with the backs of his fingers from her elbow down the side of her body to her hip before he turned his hand, sliding his palm across the front of her pelvis and dipping down to cup her sex. She shut her eyes a moment in trepidation and she heard him chuckle smoothly.

"Open your eyes my little soon-to-be run away." She did so and he moved slightly away from the wall, resting his head on her raised forearm, looking down at her. Then he let the same hand run up her body, over the flat of her stomach, the hollow below her sternum and between the valley of her breasts. His hand came up and he delicately traced her lips with two slender fingers. "Open your mouth." She could feel his breath against her forehead. She fought against her hesitation, a battle she almost lost as she parted her lips. She let him slide those two digits against her tongue. "Suckle them." All the while staring into her eyes, his smirk slowly growing into something more. She wouldn't call it a smile, more like some lust-derived grimace. Keeping her eyes open and looking into his proved to be far harder than completing her newest task. She nursed the fingers in her mouth while he probed, as if searching for something.

"Good girl." He said as he pulled the now wet digits from her mouth. "Remember that for later when I ask you for something similar." He then pushed himself off the door to stand fully in front of her. In contrast to the slow, deliberate movements to which he'd been relegating himself until now, he suddenly grabbed her thigh with his other hand and lifted it to the height of her hip, the heat of her sex suddenly exposed to the cool night air. With no warning, he pressed his fingers, wetted with her saliva as deep as they would go inside of her.

She cried out, squeezing her eyes shut. It couldn't be helped. He seemed to understand this because he didn't reprimand her for her loss of eye contact. Instead, he pressed his thigh against her raised leg, freeing his other hand and allowing him to run it into the hair at the base of her neck. He grasped it firmly and pulled harshly down, forcing her head back, exposing her neck and causing her back to arch.

"Is this what you expected a man's first touch to your delicate little quim to feel like?" He spoke darkly to her neck before he attacked it. Kenna could do nothing but cry out once more as the cacophony of sensations overwhelmed her. It was discomfort more than pain she felt as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. She didn't feel pain until he bit down on her shoulder but the feeling was short lived as he immediately lathed his tongue over the reddened flesh. "But knowing your intended, it probably is." He laughed at his own cruel joke before pulling her head back even further as he leaned down to take one of her hardened nipples into his mouth. She didn't even try to prevent the moan that escaped her lips. Her mind felt like mush and her only real conscious thought centered on trying to keep the one leg that supported her from buckling beneath her. He seemed to read her mind as he let her other leg go and ripped his fingers from her. He released her hair and took a few steps back from her, surveying her yet again in her newest state. His withdrawal left her spinning as she unconsciously let her arms drop to help steady her against the door.

"Look at me." He commanded once more. Kenna vaguely noted the faint flush on his normally pale cheeks but her eyes were quickly drawn to the movement of his hands that languidly began to undo the bindings at the waste of his leather pants. "I am going to enjoy this." He removed his hardened self from the confines of his pants, lightly stroking it as he advanced on her once more. Kenna just stared at him, her mouth slightly open. She felt as though she were in a dream as she felt herself lifted off the ground and pressed firmly against the door. He wrapped one of her legs around his waist while she did the same with the other on her own. She felt the heat of him, pressed intimately to her and she almost cried out for him to stop. So this was how it was to happen, she would lose her virtue to a prince of Asgard against a door. Instead of pushing him away, she bit her bottom lip and turned her head to the side. He spoke directly into the ear she presented him.

"Do you offer yourself to this freely? To me?" His voice sounded strained.

"Yes." She choked out.

"Look at me my pet."

"Please." It was torture to stare into his eyes, especially knowing what was about to happen.

"Tut, tut, tut. You were doing so well, do not spoil it now." She moaned but finally turned her head. Her eyes were lowered to his still fully clothed chest. "Up here little one." Slowly she brought them up. She saw the tensed nature of his jaw, the grim set of his lips with their tiny smirk and finally to his dark green eyes. Then she screamed.

XxX

He relished the way that everything about her tensed around him. Her legs wrapped tighter around his hips, the hand on his shoulder grasped him almost painfully even through his tunic while the other hand's nails dug into the scruff of his neck and her feminine heat clenched around him so tightly, it was almost painful.

Almost.

He held back his moan and waited only so long as for her scream to subside before pulling out of her only to fully sheath himself once more. This earned him another, far shorter, far quieter scream but this time he didn't wait. He thrust into her again and again until her screams turned to grunts and then until her grunts turned to breathy gasps. He had never been granted anything like this before and if he had, it would have been disingenuous on his part to get a maiden here and in this manner. She, however, had willingly given herself to this. She didn't expect tenderness and he had no desire to give it. She belonged to him for now. She was truly his. For the first time in all his years, something was his and his alone. This was not something bestowed upon him by his father. It was not something passed over by his brother. He was the only one that could provide her with what she desired. He won it and no other would ever have her in such a manner. She was his, her chastity was his and it was _given_ to him. He had never known a more formidable feeling that what he was experiencing right then.

He continued to press her into the door with his bucking hips, keeping her steady with one hand on her silky backside. With his other hand, he grasped her chin. It was time to look at those eyes again and see what they had to say now.

"Open. Your. Eyes." He said each word between thrusts, through clenched teeth. She opened them before he got out the second word. They were shining with tears that he had caused and he loved it. No matter where she went or for how long she lived, she would always remember this. He smirked at her because despite the tears, there was no fear or hate in her eyes, just determination and pain. Now that was something remarkable.

"To whom do you belong, right here, right now?" He asked as he stared at a tear that slowly dripped down her cheek, never breaking his rhythm.

"To you." She gasped out. "To you Prince Loki." She repeated after she'd seen his eyes narrow. He gave her another smirk.

"You gave this willingly? To me and me alone?"

"Yes." She sobbed, more tears coming to her eyes as he sped up his assault. He pressed his forehead against hers and continued to look into her eyes right up until the moment of his release. He moaned quietly as he jerked into her unevenly a few more times, his eyes shut tightly. He was breathing heavily as he came back to himself. He could feel her uneven and clipped breath against his lips. He allowed himself to smile. He'd done it. He'd taken her exactly as he'd wanted. Even spent, it felt absolutely amazing to be embraced so intimately within her. This was a bliss he'd never known. A hundred women had graced his bed but none had satisfied him the way this ingénue little creature had. Though he was loath to do it, he pulled from her heat and set her down on wobbly legs. As he replaced himself back within the confines of his breeches, he could see the red that stained her thighs and the trail of what he had given her run through it. He couldn't help the pride that swelled within him at knowing that this was no one's but his, that he would be the only one to ever see such. He reached down and touched it, fascinated by the simplicity. She flinched.

"Do not be shy now." He cooed as he ran his fingers though his gift to her, turned pink by her virginal blood. "This is what would have been on your marriage bed. They would have hung the sheets from your window for all to see just how virtuous you were and just how virile your husband." He brought what was on his fingers to the level of his eyes and studied it for a few moments before reaching into his tunic with his other hand and retrieving a kerchief. He wiped off his fingers then grasped her hand and placed the balled up scrap of silk in it. "A token of your virtue that you gave to me against a door." It was the first time he'd seen defiance in her eyes. He'd offended her. He didn't care since she didn't act on it and took the small piece of silk all the same. "Now dress and go. I'll not have need of you for the rest of the night. You have satisfied me well and you need to heal. Come to me again in three days. That should provide you more than enough time to tend to yourself."

He watched as she stepped into her gown and pulled it up to cover her lithe body. A shame, to cover such a sight in his presence but he had no desire for any others to see her this way. He saw how her hands shook and knew she would struggle with the clasp.

"Allow me." He offered as she raised the ends of her dress's support to her shoulders. He took them from her and easily fit the two sides together behind her neck. He then let his hands slide from her shoulders and down over her breasts. He felt himself stir from the simple touch through the silk of her dress but he'd already made his decision. He would wait and relish in the anticipation of their next joining. Perhaps he would let her get passed more than just the doorway next time. She retrieved her cloak the moment she realized he wasn't going to do anything else to her, tying it around her shoulders as she stood. His hand was in her hair the moment she rose to her full height.

"Do not bother with binding this. I prefer it down." She nodded and then hesitated.

"Do you require anything else?" They were the first words she'd spoken of her own will since stepping foot into his room.

"No. Rest and heal." He watched as she turned and waited for the door to open enough to allow her passage away from him. He felt a sting to his pride that he knew was irrational. Of course she wanted to leave and he had no reason to blame her. She did not want to be here beyond giving her payment. She did not belong to him beyond the confines of this room. He grasped her arm before she strode though the doorway.

"I'll expect to see you observing the training grounds when your studies permit." She looked back at him with a confused expression before she nodded her head in resignation. He still didn't release his hold and though she waited, he could feel her desire to be away from him. "You won't feel such pain when next we meet." He didn't know why he said it. It was an obvious statement considering he had already made it clear he wanted her to heal. She nodded again but said nothing. He released her then. With a forced slowness and slightly pained gait, she left his rooms and him.

The door shut and he turned to ready himself for a satisfied sleep when something on the floor caught his attention. He stooped down and picked up the leather strapping that had held her hair up. A wicked little grin formed on his lips as he stood and wrapped the ribbon of leather around the palm of his left hand.

XxX

Avidreadercina: Thank you very much for taking the time to let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy future chapters.

Usedmemories: I hope it's all worth it too. Loki is a bit of a bastard in this one, hence the dark Loki description. Thank you for the review!


	8. Dangerous Mind

AN: Woot, I have more reviews than I do chapters. That makes me do a happy dance. Thank you my wonderful reviewers. I'm like Loki, I crave validation and all of my readers are my Odins… most of you I don't impress enough to leave a review but that's ok, I won't go all evil and try to take over the world… yet.

**XxX**

**Dangerous Mind**

Kenna burst into her room. She'd managed to force a calm gait all through the palace, only picking up her pace once she'd escaped the eastern gates. It wasn't until she saw her dormitory that she began to run, despite the pain between her legs. She slammed her door and pressed herself against it, not caring if the sound woke any of the other students. She wasn't thinking about them at the moment. She sagged against the wood, slowly sliding to the ground.

It had hurt. She'd expected pain but for some reason she'd thought it would subside after his initial penetration. It had not. It had only changed in the quality. The first moments had been the worst. It felt like he was slicing her with a sharp knife, not the blunt harness that it was. After a time, it had turned to a terrible burn. Kenna now understood that knowing the mechanics of a thing is nothing like experiencing it. She had not been prepared for the reality of a man being inside of her. She shivered at the knowledge what it would happen again in a few nights.

He hadn't cared about her pain in the least. She didn't know if he derived any of his enjoyment from her pain or if it came solely from the physical act. His parting words were the only indication that it was the latter. It didn't make his actions any less despicably cruel. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to hate him so much and maybe could have if he hadn't explicitly told her that she wouldn't feel any pleasure. For the god of lies, he'd been surprisingly honest. However, he had failed to mention that the entire experience would be either uncomfortable or painful for her. She sighed, rubbing her hands on her face in an attempt to sober up from the fresh memories she couldn't push out of her mind.

Carefully, she pulled the skirt of the dress up her legs so she could inspect the damage he'd inflicted. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat as she saw the rust colored, dried blood on her thighs and the tacky substance mixed with it. Gingerly, she pulled herself off the ground and walked to her dresser. She needed to clean herself. After the prince's first offer of Midgard for her virtue, she had prepared herself for what she'd decided would be an eventuality. She poured water from her pitcher into the small washbasin and then picked up one of the soft cloths beside it. Soaking it and then wringing out the excess water, she cleansed the skin of her thighs first before rinsing the cloth and moving onto more sensitive areas. She hissed when it came in contact with her swollen lips and almost cried out when she cleansed further.

Once that was done, she disposed of the sullied, pinkish water and then started over again. This time, she added a previously prepared herbal concoction to the new water and it fizzed as she swirled the solution in the bowl. She then repeated the cleansing process with a second cloth. This finally brought some relief, some of the herbs she'd chosen acted as a light, topical numbing agent. She sighed.

She was so tired. She didn't think she'd ever felt this tired in her entire life. The lack of sleep during the past week, her lack of appetite and now this emotional turmoil had combined to leave her feeling exhausted and weak. Wearily she reached for the small bowl she had prepared the night before. She added a small amount of water to the powder and stirred it until it was of the proper consistency. She removed her robe and gown, leaving the expensive garments on the floor uncaring. That's when she saw her reflection and her brow furrowed. In her preoccupation with tending to her post coital body, she'd forgotten that he'd bitten her. She reached up and touched the red, already bruised flesh at the base of her neck. A clearer picture of the man behind the title continued to form in Kenna's mind. What kind of egomaniac has to leave a visible mark? He hadn't broken the skin, much to her relief and luckily it was low enough that it wouldn't be seen in her student's attire. She picked up the second cloth and wiped down the mark he'd left and then decided to scrub her face, the rest of her neck and her shoulders as well, wherever she could remember him touching with him mouth.

Once satisfied with that procedure, she moved onto the next. She took the cup and its slurried contents over to her bed and sat down. She lifted one leg onto the mattress and left her other foot on the floor, spreading herself to the night air. She dipped her finger into the mix and took a deep breath as she the proceeded to press it into herself. She winced but the pain wasn't nearly what it had been when he'd last been there. The salve would numb the abused flesh and help her heal more quickly. She knew he had torn through her maidenhead but it was incredibly likely, that in his haste, he'd torn some of the delicate flesh within her. From her studies, she knew that a woman normally provided an amount of natural lubrication in preparation for the act. Kenna was certain that he had not taken the time to allow it to occur. She was certain that's why he'd had her suck on his fingers, to provide it alternatively. She hadn't realized that initially since it wasn't the sort of information found in her texts and without a mother, sisters or female friends that spoke of such matters, her practical knowledge of the baser things in life was severely lacking.

She repeated the process several more times until she was satisfied that she'd administered enough before setting the cup on the bedside table next to the empty mug from earlier. Undoubtedly, Prince Loki provided himself with his own inhibitor but Kenna had taken no chances by brewing a tea that would prevent her body from allowing life to take root in her womb. It was a simple enough thing to make, every girl, from the moment they become able to bare children, learned how to make it. Children were a rare thing among Asgardians for the simple reason that among a race with such extended life spans, due to the Indunn's golden apples, the right to have a child must be petitioned for and accepted by the crown. Unplanned pregnancies were virtually unheard of and dealt with severely.

Kenna pinched the bridge of her nose as flashes of his actions and words invaded her mind unbidden. If that was the worst of the pain, then she could survive that part of their bargain. The pain had been terrible but she'd never thought to push him away because of it. She'd only ever felt that desire when he'd spoken. He used words to pleasure himself as much as he had used her body. His questions, his comments and then his kerchief 'gift' had almost been her undoing. Forcing her to look in his eyes had been difficult… humiliating even. She didn't know why he wanted that from her and in all honesty, she didn't want to know. She didn't want to know what went on behind those dangerous eyes, inside that dangerous mind. She wasn't afraid of him but she knew that she could so easily be.

XxX

Loki threw the melon against the ground, destroying it even more than the failed attempt at teleportation had done. It seemed anything larger than his head that consisted of living material would not survive the jump as he was presently attempting it. He was frustrated but in a pleasant sort of way. He would have been disappointed if he'd been able to solve this riddle immediately. Not only would that mean he'd have less time to spend intimately with his newest 'friend' but he was also enjoying the challenge this task presented. He would have to stop for the day, try again later that night perhaps. If he used too much more energy, Hiemdall would notice. He didn't use the Bifrost as the gatekeeper did but the energies of it were necessary. He couldn't accomplish the location shifts between worlds without it. Standing on some foreign shore in Midgard, he looked at the night sky that was completely different, yet the same as Asgard's, the same stars but from a different angle. It made him smile for a moment before he used spells and concentration to return home once more.

He arrived back in his quarters a moment later and his eyes immediately fell to his door and enjoyed the pleasant memories the sight brought back. Tomorrow night, she would belong to him once more. He'd kept an eye out for her at the training grounds the day following their first sexual affair and had not been disappointed. She'd stayed for only a short time, much like previous excursions but she'd heeded his words. She'd watched Hogan and Sif duel against one another, using the weapons of the other as a change of pace. Sif won the bout but barely. He'd looked up when he knew that her eyes were on him. This time she didn't immediately look away. Her gaze seemed to say, I'm here, and I hope you're satisfied.

He wasn't. Well, he was that she had arrived but that first day; he'd been seriously tempted to call her back to him that night. He withheld the desire however, when he'd seen her not quite flowing gait as she walked away from the edge of the balcony and out of sight. He would wait, as he'd said he would. He was the God of Lies but this was one of those times that he wasn't living up to his title. She had not visited the arena the next day but he thought little of it. He would just wait to see if she showed on the third day.

xXx

Kenna finished her exam and exited the room. She thanked the proctor with a polite nod of her head and then set off to complete her chore for that morning. She still kept her distance from the gawkers as she used to but she no longer tried to hide. Instead, she would walk right up to the railing and scan the area before settling her attention on the royal brothers and their companions. She still kept her vision bouncing from activity to activity. They needed to keep their acquaintance a secret, he'd made that clear and she didn't mind in the least. She could only imagine the stares she would receive, the whispers she would hear if the general population found out, not the mention the fallout that would occur between her father and Fraener She shivered at the thought. She had never lusted after those considered her betters. She found the idea of hunting the royals and their bedchambers a fairly disgusting hobby and the women that did it, less than honorable. They sought favor at court, they sought the near impossible dream of becoming queens and princesses.

She'd just finished looking at a distant group when she felt the presence next to her. It was a man. She avoided looking at him and instead looked toward the royals, hoping to catch the dark prince's gaze so that she could count this chore as complete for the day. She didn't see him.

"Looking for someone?" Her head spun to the man standing next to her. Her mouth dropped open slightly. It was his voice she heard but it was not his face. The man smiled. She snapped her head away and pointedly looked at some far off duel. "Do you always rudely ignore people who ask you questions?" Kenna's jaw clenched.

"No." She said quietly. "I just… don't know what to say."

"Most people start with 'hello'." She sighed, exasperated.

"Hello."

"Hello."

They stood in silence for several moments. Kenna hoped that he would just stand there in silence forever but she'd found out early on that this was a man that couldn't be counted on to keep his mouth closed for too long.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, far too casually. Kenna felt herself redden and heard his deep chuckle a moment later.

"I'm well." She whispered out as she glanced around to see if anyone near by could hear their conversation if they wished.

"We are far enough away." He responded to her unspoken concern. "Have you healed?" Kenna wanted to bolt away from this conversation. She'd expected to have it but not here, not out in the open, during the day, and in public.

"I have." She replied in an almost pained sounding whisper. She didn't dare look at him. Even though it wasn't his face, they were his eyes and she already knew exactly what she'd see in them. She didn't need confirmation. She didn't need this to be any more of a reality than it already was.

"I'm pleased to hear it. I have sent you another garment. I will expect you to wear it." Kenna just nodded. "I'm curious to see if tonight will be as pleasurable. Last time was… absolutely sinful in its perfection." Kenna said nothing, just gripped the railing so tightly her knuckles turned white. She almost yelped when his fingers brushed them.

"So tense. A firm grip," he lightly and inconspicuously pried at her fingertips with the hand he'd placed next to hers on the railing, "can be a very good thing… though maybe not quite this tight." She could hear the smile in his voice. He seemed to be trying to make her as uncomfortable and embarrassed as possible. He stopped touching her hand and then leaned down to speak quietly in her ear. "As a student of the healing arts, I imagine you have a very firm grasp of anatomy. Perhaps you could give me a lesson, an exploratory lesson? Or perhaps some sort of oral exam?" Kenna let out a shuddered breath she didn't know she'd been holding in. His accompanying chuckle sounded almost like a purr. "Either way, expect to be kept longer than last time." Kenna gasped when she felt his tongue trace the shell of her ear. "Tonight." And then he walked away.

Kenna snapped her head from side to side to see if anyone had witnessed the far too intimate meeting. No one was looking in her direction, much to her extreme relief. She reached up and touched her ear, trying as hard as she could to ignore the light pulsing she felt between her legs. She hated how easy it had been for him to elicit a physical reaction from her. A few carefully chosen debaucherous words and the touch of his tongue and she stood there quivering. Her grip on the handrail only increased.

Bastard.

XxX

Annie777: (6) It will only be worth her time if he holds up his side of the bargain and gets her to Midgard. He's kind of a self centered jerk so he'll only give pleasure if he wants to at this point. Oh, and there will be lots of it even if it's not apparent yet… what fun would that be if there wasn't. :) Oooo, I'm right there with you on calm, confident Loki. Self possessed… there's nothing sexier. Agreed, those were his best scenes in the movie. And one of his lines while he was in the cage made me laugh out loud but I was the only one in the whole theatre. He calls Natasha a mewling quim… I don't when I learned the meaning of that word but it was like a slap… Disney movie with that in there, lol! I had to explain to my older sister what it was. And you're welcome. Thank you for reviewing! (7) Hehe, thank you. Woot! That's what I was going for there even though I'm going for a pre Thor timeline, I still thought it would be fun to play with the possibility for a second. Thank you for pointing it out.  
shakeitup: I was giving you the vapors, eh? Awesome! You'll love chapter 9 then, lol.  
Usedmemories: What's going to happen next? Lots and lots of sexy time of course with some plot thrown in there to keep things fresh and interesting hopefully. Confident and calm… that's vote number two! You're welcome. I can't wait to hear what you think of the next one!  
Guest: (5) I will, love you for the shout out!


	9. His Little Mind Games

AN: Another naughty chapter follows. Read at your own risk. Is it pointless? Mostly. There is a tiny amount of character development towards the end. Does that matter that it's mostly pointless? Only if you're wanting heavy plot but since I already said it wouldn't be so… no. Not to me anyway. I'll warn everyone again, there are going to be lots of these types of chapters. That means you should abandon this fic if you don't like overboard-sexy times that center around one of the best anti heros ever.

**His Little Mind Games**

The last dress had at least covered most of her legs, this one hardly covered her backside and the material… it was translucent. Kenna wouldn't even classify the tiny emerald green thing as a dress. It barely qualified as clothing as far as she was concerned. She tightened the cloak around her shoulders, thankful for its size and length. If she had been seen, explaining why she was wearing such an ensemble this late at night in the palace would have been exceedingly difficult.

She turned down the corridor that led to his chambers and scanned the darkened hallway as best she could, suspicious that he would pop out of the shadows again. He didn't. She made it to his door without incident and raised her hand to knock when it silently opened all on its own, as it had before. It didn't shock her this time. As it opened, she took a deep breath and attempted to steel her nerves against the unknown.

The room looked much the same as it did last time except that books littered the tables that were scattered among the shelves. Sitting at one of the more littered tables was where she saw him. It was the motion of his hand rising into the air, palm out silently telling her to wait, which caught her attention. He was looking at one open text while jotting down notes on parchment at the same time. He looked completely immersed in what he was doing. Kenna just stood there, somewhat relieved that he hadn't immediately attacked her as he had last time. She had no doubt the reprieve would be short lived but she would take what she could get.

"Come here." He commanded a few minutes later, not looking up from his task. She did as she was told. "Take off the cloak." He still didn't look at her. She pulled back the hood and then the simple tie and the garment slid to the floor. That was the first time he looked up at her. The glance lasted for only a split second before he refocused on his work but his intently concentrated visage now had a quirk to its lips.

"Your request is proving to be quite a challenge." He explained. "I feel as though I'm close to solving a portion of the problem I've run up against and want to work through the idea while its still fresh." Kenna wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Alright." Was all she supplied. Though he kept writing, and kept his focus on his current tome, he reached out for a different one. He picked it up and held it out to her.

"Study the marked section." He never took his eyes off his book as she took the offered one. It was bound in black leather and unadorned with any names or decoration. Kenna had no idea what to expect. If he'd looked up at her at that moment, he would have seen a generous amount of confusion on her features. Kenna held the book by the spine in one hand and pulled the pages open to the marked section with the other. Her eyes widened and her free hand shot to her mouth unconsciously.

"I prefer the second technique. Study it and I'll test you on your practical ability."

Her eyes shot up from the words on the page to find that Loki had stopped both reading his book and writing on the parchment. He was grinning at her reaction to what she'd seen in the text. Kenna's face flushed ten shades of red at that moment. Her eyes shot back to the book, to escape his gaze but immediately she looked away again, off to the side this time. His chuckle drew her eyes back to his. She allowed hers to narrow, her only indication of her distaste. Then she took a deep breath and looked back to the book. She would have to work harder at not letting her shock show when he did things like this. It was all part of his game. She'd agreed to be his at night and do as he said, she had not promised to play by the rules of his little mind games. She read the title at the top of the page again:

'Orally Pleasuring a Man'

It wasn't the title that caused her initial reaction but the detailed illustrations that accompanied the text. An illiterate person would have been able to understand everything written on the page without any problem. As hard as she tried, she couldn't stop blushing with each word she read. His tortures were creative, she would give him that.

XxX

He wished he was feigning attention to his studies like he'd originally planned on doing but just before she'd arrived; he'd had an epiphany that needed to be explored. It was good practice though, trying to concentrate with something so incredibly arousing happening only a few feet from him. He allowed himself to look up at her every few minutes. The blush never left her cheeks and several times, her fingers were unconsciously touching her pouty little lips. How did he go over a millennium without thinking up a scenario like this? His smile just grew but he forced himself to concentrate once more, completing complex calculations and mathematically testing theories. He crossed out a few of his formulas, deeming them worthless, and then modified another. He circled the last one. This would be his next attempt. Hopefully this time, the melon would survive the trip. Then he'd try traveling with a goat. But enough about fruit and foul smelling ruminants, he had far more interesting research to engage in now.

He regarded her for a few moments as she studied the book, resting his elbow on the table, his lips touching the backs of his fingers. She was short for an Asgardian female; she was a full head shorter than he. She was thin and well proportioned though not remarkable in form. He'd bedded other females that lived up to their goddess titles but women like that were as numerous as sand on a beach. What his little plaything might lack in physical perfection, she made up for in sheer fascination. Her dark eyes were more expressive than a thousand words anyone else might speak. Not to mention the fact that she felt divine when he filled her. Put in the simplest terms, she seemed tailor made to suit his tastes. He adjusted himself within his pants. He'd become hard the moment she let the cloak fall to the ground and he couldn't be more pleased with his choice of attire for her. Finally, she looked up at him and he decided it was time to act.

"I think you've had enough time to study. Come here." He stood as she walked over to him timidly but without hesitation. Her determination was beyond alluring but he'd known that for days now. She knew what she wanted and was willing to endure this to get it, he could respect that. She stopped in front of him, her eyes focused off to the side. He took the book from her and set to down on top of his work. He lifted her chin with a single finger, bringing her eyes up to his. "Do you think you'll satisfy me?" Her eyes held incredulousness but she nodded shallowly. "Good." He said as he moved his hand from her chin to her shoulder and pressed down. Her breathing had increased, flaring her nostrils because she kept her mouth closed, as though it would somehow stave off the inevitable if she did. She kneeled before him, her eyes remaining on his. He suddenly wished he'd pleasured himself earlier, the sight before him was almost enough to undo his normal tightly held control and as such, he doubted he would last long once her warm little tongue and mouth set to their task.

"Show me."

XxX

She could do this. It was a simple task, a simple act. It wouldn't cause her any pain at all. She kept repeating that in her mind as her knees came in contact with the thick rug beneath her. So why was she shaking like a winter leaf? She could clearly see the anticipation in his eyes and she wondered if he seemed to be breathing as quickly as she was. She broke his gaze when she reached out in front of her with trembling hands to undo the simple buckle at his waist and then to loosen the laces. She got that far before she hesitated, not because she was thinking of refusing to go any further but because of inexperience. The book clearly explained technique once his member was free but it didn't tell her how exactly she should go about pulling him out. Did she just reach in a fish the damn thing out? She heard that chuckle again.

"Just pull me out. I won't break." Kenna unconsciously set her lips into a thin, tense line as she slid her hand inside his breaches and grasped his hardness. He let out a deep breath when she touched him and it made her cringe. Then she simply pulled him out and stared. This had been inside of her. No wonder she had been so sore. How was sex ever pleasurable for the woman when something so large and hard had to fit into a space so small? Kenna was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand weave into her hair, gently bidding her to begin. She swallowed thickly.

He'd said he preferred the second technique but she'd read through the first five. Each one had a common element. Saliva. She thought through the how's in her mind and began.

XxX

Loki moaned when her little pink tongue darted out and tasted him for the first time. It was like a jolt of electricity that originated from the point where she touched and ended at the base of his skull. It took a great deal of his willpower from just issuing directional commands to her but a larger part of him wanted to see what she did without it. He wasn't disappointed. She wasted no time in bathing his length with her wet mouth, licking, kissing, rubbing and gripping. The touches were teasing in their inexperience however, not that she understood that. She seemed to be trying very hard to keep to what the book had told her but after several very enjoyable minutes, Loki wanted more from her.

"Take me in your mouth now and suckle me like you did my fingers before I first took you." She looked up at him as she did it, for confirmation that she was doing things right and not for the completely vixen like act that it was. His hand was still in her hair though passively. He just liked holding it at this point. "Good girl." He said when he'd felt the back of her mouth as she tried to take as much of him as she could. He was right; he was not going to last long. Just a few minutes more and he'd find his end. At this point, he didn't care; it felt too good to care that he would finish sooner than he'd originally anticipated. The closer he got, the tighter his grip on her hair became. He was panting lightly as she bobbed along his length.

"I wish to finish in your mouth." He said less that smoothly, his voice broken slightly by lust and impending release. "You will swallow what I give you. You will not dare to spit me out. Do you understand?" She gave a little nod though her eyes had become dark with irritation… and disgust perhaps? She wasn't looking at him now and at the moment, he didn't care, too taken with his own pleasure to worry about such a detail. He fisted his hand tightly in her hair as the feelings of ecstasy crashed through him. He was breathing heavily when he looked down at her; her face was red and her eyes watery. He let her go, having held her too close and too tightly. He quickly slipped from her warm mouth in a fit of coughing and gasps. He smirked and then grabbed her arm, hauling her up and pushing her onto his bed.

She fell ungracefully on her side but he was quick to crawl over her, pushing her onto her back and spreading her legs with his thighs. He pressed himself against her weeping opening and moaned again. Performing the act had aroused her or perhaps reading about it, either way, she was more than ready for him. He pushed himself in easily, aided by her womanly fluids and his still wet member. She cried out but Loki knew immediately it was not in pain but most likely shock. She had a difficult time predicting what he would do next and he enjoyed that about her.

"You are so wet." He thrust into her. "And so incredibly tight." He kissed her neck and closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her. One of her hands found his bicep and held on, the other was grasping onto his side. Her touch, as innocent and unwitting as it may have been, drove him on.

XxX

Kenna didn't even know what was happening at first. The transition had been so sudden. She'd gone from nearly choking to being thrown on his bed to having him suddenly inside of her. She didn't even register what he'd said, she was just trying to grab onto anything and keep her bearings. It proved exceedingly difficult. Absently, she felt relief that it didn't hurt, the feeling of being filled so completely was odd and strangely satisfying. Every once in a while, he would thrust so deeply, that he'd hit something within her that made her cringe but it was rare enough that she wouldn't call it painful. Besides, the attention he was lavishing on her neck kept making her shiver in a far too pleasant way. He was saying something to her again but it wasn't until he pulled her hair that she was able to make the words out. She should have guessed what they'd be.

"Look at me." She obeyed. "I want you to come." That was a command she didn't know how to obey. She just parted her lips slightly and shook her head. He looked slightly annoyed before he pulled the hand that was lodged in her hair down and between their bodies. It only took a second for her to realize what he was attempting to do. His experienced fingers touched her just above the crevice he was filling and Kenna actually cried out. She couldn't even begin to describe what he was doing down there, just that it felt like nothing she'd ever known before and it felt good.

"Come for me." He said it again. Still, she didn't know how to comply but she felt something building. If she'd been her normal, rational self, she would have noted that it was the start of her first ever orgasm but rational thought had gone out the window long ago so she just moaned in confusion and pleasure. Her hand that she'd put on his side in an attempt to hold started to slide up and down his hips as she searched for some way to work off some of the tension that kept building inside of her. She felt teeth on her shoulder and neck before she felt them nipping at the lobe of her ear. He spoke one last time to her before the damn broke.

"Milk my cock as you come my sweet little whore." It was a harsh whisper filled with licentious words that she'd only ever heard said in the giggled whispers of others. She moaned out her frustration, ecstasy and humiliation as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. When she came back to herself, she had a very heavy weight on top of her. Loki had collapsed on her and was panting into her neck. A few moments later, he rolled off of her and pulled himself from her. They lay side by side, both staring at the ceiling.

"How is it that you, completely inexperience, barely consensual, please me better than some of the most experienced and talented women at court?" She saw him turn his head to look at her. "Hmm? Why do you think that is?" He let his hand closest to her slide across her thigh to cup her sex. She gasped, still not used to him touching her so casually despite what she'd done with him already. She shook her head.

"I don't know my prince."

"Nor do I but I'm glad of our bargain because of it." He said honestly. "Did you enjoy that?"

"I…" She hesitated and he laughed.

"Was it pleasurable at least?"

"Yes." She answered in a quiet whisper.

"Good." They were quiet for a time, both of their breathing becoming regular once more. He then rose up on his elbow to lie on his side, looking over her form. He pulled up the hem of her tiny dress until the fabric was pushed over the swell of her breasts. He cupped one as he asked, "Had you ever experienced that before?" She shook her head. "Not even on your own?" It was the first time she'd looked into his eyes since they'd finished.

"No." She said too adamantly and looked down at the breast he was absently massaging. It seemed to amuse him greatly.

"Hm. You will have to learn to do that. I won't always want to or be able to take care of that for you." Kenna felt herself blush for probably the hundredth time that night as she thought about having to do such a thing, especially with him there. "I simply felt… generous tonight. After all, you did quite well in demonstrating your grasp of your studies. No wonder you receive such high marks in your healing courses."

"You've checked on my studies?" She asked out of shock before she could ask herself if it was wise to say anything to him or not.

"I was curious, that is all." He pinched a nipple, making her gasp. "Curiosity will be the death of me." He said with a smirk. Kenna wasn't really sure what was going on. He was being… somewhat nice to her in such an unsettling way. She could chalk it up to post coital satisfaction but he'd not acted this way last time. She just decided to wait until he asked her to leave and not worry so much about something she couldn't control and was unlikely to understand. Yet again, he proved difficult to predict.

"You will return every night from now on unless I instruct you otherwise. Now dress and go. I have more work yet to do on my end of our bargain." She nodded and slid off the opposite side of the bed when he stopped toying with her breast. She moved around the massive bed, pulling her 'dress' back down. She felt his eyes watching her the entire time even as she stooped down to retrieve the robe. She tied it about her shoulders and then looked to him.

"Do you require anything else of me, Prince Loki?"

"How did I taste?" She made a face involuntarily before she could catch herself but he only laughed. "I'm hurt." He teased. "Perhaps tomorrow, I'll tell you how you taste. Now go before I become too aroused by the idea and take you again." Kenna gave him a respectfully low bow before leaving him alone once more. She left feeling… conflicted. How could he call her a whore one minute, then praise her skill in her studies the next only to finish the evening with such a provocative question? She pinched the bridge of her nose as she made her way out of the palace.

XxX

AN: I'm going to apologize right now with how unskillfully I'm doing the POV changes. I should just be doing some transition sentences and not the lazy XxX's. They started out as scene changers but then I kept using them during scenes. Oh well. I hope it's not too distracting. If enough people tell me it is, I might go back and fix it. If not, I'm just going to assume it's good enough for fan fiction.

FutureErotic: Thank you and that's very nice of you to say. I'm just happy I have a few now. Having none was sad but this number is very satisfying.  
Morgan: Thank you, especially for the joy to read compliment. That was so nice to hear.  
Usedmemories: Haha, lots more sexy time and limited plot. Probably more plot down the line but that's a ways off. It's a story I can get behind as well! HAHA. I'm sorry I'm making your husband think you're crazy but I just couldn't help myself with that cheesy 'oral exam' line. Thank you!  
CYBERKAT2: Wow, the best… that's super nice of you to say. I have no idea how long it will be honestly. I'm kinda wingin' it. I know basic plot points and that's about it. I'll post to it as long as the pron bunnies keep nibbling at my toes.


	10. Nothing More

AN: Well, last chapter got no love. Here are my theories. It was too explicit which either 1) disgusted people and they didn't feel the need to flame me (which I'm all for btw), 2) was just so explicit that people felt too… embarrassed to put their name to one or 3) it just sucked (ooc Loki? unbelievable oc? poorly written? etc). I will just have to wonder if it was any of these reasons or something else. Oh well, I was a sad panda but not sad enough to not keep writing I guess. So here's another chapter in this salacious tale. Will you enjoy it? It's likely I'll never know.

**Nothing More**

The bright rays of sun woke Kenna from her fitful sleep, poking at her eyes with their accusing glares. Her weary body let her know immediately that she hadn't provided it with nearly enough sleep but she forced herself to rise from her bed all the same. She could not let her long nights with the prince stop her from rising each morning and beginning her day of training and study. She sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed at her sleep filled, dry eyes and tried to ignore the ache between her legs. While he was not a cruel lover, he was not gentle. Everything he did spoke of control and dominance and nothing spoke of compassion. Sometimes she felt pleasure in what he did, sometimes she felt pain thought the pain was always short lived. Honestly, she didn't know what she preferred. With the pleasure, came strange feelings and confusion but it felt amazing. Pain was more straightforward, she felt less consternation when she'd leave him but in the end, it was pain. She shook her head. She didn't like starting her mornings with thoughts of him but it seemed that's the only way they started anymore.

What she liked most about her visits were his offered reports of his progress concerning his end of the bargain. He thought he'd done well with the goat and had been pleased when he'd told her, it had only slightly singed hair after its travel through unimaginable distances of space in only a fraction of a second. The next night however, he'd been irritable, painfully passionate in their coupling and then after, he'd informed her that the beast had died. The announcement had frightened her. She didn't know why but she hadn't really thought of the inherent danger of the process. She didn't understand magic but was starting to gain a healthy respect for what it could do.

She stood from her bed and stretched, rising up on her tiptoes, her hands reaching for the ceiling. She took quick note of every ache and pain that resulted from the night before. It had become a game she played every morning. They tended to linger in the mornings but would be completely gone by midday. She released the stretch and moved to the wash basin to clean herself for the morning. She didn't have her own bathing room, none of the lower level, noble students did but she didn't mind. She was used to it. She would visit the communal baths at night before making her way to Prince Loki and then after as well. In the morning she just wiped the damp cloth over her as a freshener and an added way to push away the sleep of which she wasn't getting enough.

She dressed and made her first decision of the day. Would she visit the training grounds that day? She'd come to a realization after the second week of their nightly rendezvous; if she visited the arena and he saw her there, that night would be one of the pleasured ones, if she did not, it would be one of the pained ones. She didn't know if it was conscious on his part but it seemed to be the pattern that had developed. She sighed, today she would visit the arena, yesterday she had not.

After sitting through a group lecture, on a topic she already knew rather well, she made the trek to feign interest in the ways of war for a few minutes. The journey was so familiar to her now that she didn't even notice where her feet took her; they just traveled of their own accord. It left her mind free to wander and as it always did, it traveled back to him. She felt the way her brow closed in on itself. He was an enigma to her. The enigma lay in why he'd taken such an interest in her. She could understand the first few times, the novelty of the act for him, the novelty of her inexperience and the novelty of the secrecy of their affair but after two weeks, what novelty was there left? Without question, what he had her do each night proved to be different and varied in his continued attempts to shock her but how long would that last? She shook her head and noticed that she was about halfway to the arena. She looked at the vendors she passed and tried find an engaging interest in something there but ultimately that failed. She found herself once again focusing on that infuriating royal.

He made it far more difficult for her than it needed to be. If he would just be content with using her and sending her away, she could have adjusted and avoided the conflicting feelings she'd have each time she left. It was the way he spoke… his masterful words that constantly left her teetering, unsure of which way to fall that caused it all. On more than one occasion, he had mentioned her training, always passing off his comments as the result of simple curiosity but it had gotten to the point that he knew who her instructors were and of what they had said about her behind closed doors. How would he know that? Was he lying to her? Why would he lie to her about something like that? What gain was there to it? He was already getting what he wished from her. Wasn't he? Telling her sweet things would not make her more obedient or more willing. His promise of Midgard had already done that and could not be improved upon. She sighed. Everyday she swore that she would stop trying to puzzle out his game and everyday, she failed and found herself once again trying to answer all of the questions that he made her pose to herself.

She neared the arena, passing into the massive shadow it cast before walking through the first arch and down a corridor that would lead to one of the many stair cases. She was just about to take her first step up when a large hand grasped her upper arm and hauled her back into a darkened niche. She was about to cry out when a second hand clasped over her mouth and prevented any sound from escaping. Kenna had never been so terrified in her life. But that fear immediately turned to anger when she was spun around and pinned to the wall. Loki was smiling at her and the hand on her arm moved into her hair. He was about to attack her neck with his talented mouth when she slapped him. This time she didn't feel fear for striking him but righteous indignation.

She pushed him away in his sudden confusion and turned to walk away. She didn't get far. He recovered almost immediately and simply reached out and pulled her back to him.

"I thought we had discussed just how improper it was for you to strike me." His voice had a strange mix of surprised irritation to it. Kenna, still feeding off the adrenaline from thinking she was being attacked by some unknown malevolence, stood up for herself despite the imposing figure in front of her.

"And we should not have to discuss just how improper it is for you to lay your hands on me in such a way, in public. Not to mention that you scared me half to death. I understand our bargain but no where in it are you allowed to treat me like this outside of your rooms." She whispered out the entire admonishment but its quiet nature didn't diminish any of the venom behind it. He seemed genuinely surprised by her words. The unfamiliar look spurred her further as she channeled all of her frustrations of the past two weeks into her words.

"You are allowed every cruelty, every harsh touch, every filthy word, everything but do not mistake my compliance for weakness. I have done what we agreed to but not because I crave the treatment."

"You have enjoyed it well enough." He looked dangerous then.

"Skillfully given pleasure, nothing more." The grip on her arm increased. She forced herself to not acknowledge the pain it caused. He shoved her against the wall harshly and she couldn't hold back the yelp. "You cannot be upset with me for asking you to honor our terms."

"Just when did you get so bold little one?"

"Since you started to break those terms." His eyes narrowed at her words but he released her a moment later.

"I pulled you here to discuss our agreement." Kenna narrowed her eyes then. Was he lying to her? She played along by staying silent and by not trying to leave again. "What will you do once you get to Midgard?"

"I…" But she couldn't finish the sentence. She honestly hadn't thought of it. Escape was her primary thought whenever she imagined Midgard, not what she would do after her escape.

"It is a complicated place, especially in recent years. They do not speak Asgardian, what would you do for communication? Food, shelter, a way to identify yourself as one of them… because you cannot be who you are here. They would either not accept you or think you insane. What would you do for currency?" He smirked again. "I suppose you could just keep paying for things as you do with me."

She wanted to slap him. Kenna didn't like having this oversight pointed out to her. It made her feel foolish, like a child. If anything, he had showed her that she was no longer a child. She also hated how he couldn't help but add the vicious little jab at the end. She felt like it was a specific retaliation for denying him. She tried to ignore the sting to her honor because of it.

"What does this have to do with our agreement?" She didn't like the way he smiled at her question.

"I wish to make it apart of it." She didn't hide her confusion. "I could provide you with everything." She tensed at his words. "I could give you everything you need to begin. Money, language but most importantly, knowledge of how to survive there." The boldness she'd felt earlier was beginning to slip away. That furious self-righteousness was ebbing. She needed what he was offering and despite how much she hated it, he was the only one that could help her.

"And it has a price." It was a statement but he treated it like a question.

"Yes." He closed the distance between them again as if telling the price without saying the words. "That you _never_ refuse me again." She shuddered. This would complicate things even further.

"I don't refuse you now." She understood but she refused to accept what he was saying.

"You just did little one." He leaned down and ran his lips along her neck, going completely still when he heard footsteps on the stairs that were only a few yards from their current, only mostly hidden spot. He started again when they died away and Kenna quietly cursed under her breath. This was going too far. She pushed against his chest as he started to nip at the delicate flesh just above the collar of her dress.

"Prince Loki…" He didn't relent, just pressed himself to her more tightly.

"Do you want my help?" She bit her lip.

"Yes but…"

"There are no buts, my dear. They just negate the first word spoken. It is all or none." He gently kissed her neck while allowing his hand to run down her side, past her hips. When it got as low as it would go, he began to fist the fabric of her skirt in his hand, slowly drawing it up. "I'll ask one more time. Do you want my help?" His hand reached the hem, quickly reaching under and sliding his hand up her thigh.

"Yes." She moaned out. She hated what he did to her. How could she be so sure of herself only minutes before, even stating to him that she didn't truly enjoy his touch only to moan like the whore he'd called her when he so much as ran his hand up her leg?

"I knew you would see it my way." His hand came in contact with her covered mound and he growled. "Wear these no more." Kenna expected him to pull them down or rip through them but was surprised when suddenly his hand was in full contact of her. It took her a second to realize that they simply ceased to be there. His fingers were inside of her a moment later and she moaned again.

"Is this that skillfully delivered pleasure you were talking about?" Kenna cringed but immediately followed it up with a moan when his thumb began to torture her clitoris. She absently remembered the way he would clip the word when he'd talk about her touching herself. Her clit he'd called it. She could only assume it was a somewhat vulgar use of the more clinical word. "Nothing more?" He asked, using her words against her. He only continued for a while longer before he spun her around and hiked up her shirt.

Kenna gasped at the feel of the outside air coming in contact with her bare behind. She wasn't given a chance to question him when she heard the sound of his trousers being unfastened. He pulled her hips away from the wall, kicked her legs apart and entered her in one powerful stroke. She cried out and immediately he stilled, his hand clasping over her mouth again as it had when this all began.

"Shh. You wouldn't want someone to find us here in this rather obvious position would you." She shook her head but wanted to scream at him. "Do try to contain your cries of passion then my pet." He started to thrust into her once more as he finished his sarcastic words. He kept his hand where it was. Kenna pressed her palms to the wall in front of her, to steady herself against his assault. His free hand caressed her breasts through the fabric of her shift before traveling lower to caress her. She couldn't contain the quiet whine when he started to play her again.

"Are you going to come? Out here, with so many people around, any one of them could find us at any moment." Kenna knew this excited him but it terrified her. He was willing to risk too much for a bit of sexual deviance… she was not but she found she had no choice. "You will and then I will follow, filling you. You will walk back to your studies with me still between your soft little thighs." He started to rub her furiously then, willing her to finish. She complied, shamed that his words affected more than just him. She moaned into his hand, squeezing her eyes shut and breathing hard through flared nostrils. True to his word, he followed a moment later coming to a shaky stop inside of her.

Kenna heard the wet little sound he made as he pulled out of her from this odd position. He let her skirts fall and then he was gone. Kenna turned and leaned against the wall, breathing hard and seeing no sign of the prince.


	11. Little Pains

**Little Pains**

One month. One month had come and gone and he had still not tired of that woman. He'd currently run out of perversely creative ideas to test on her though he was sure he could come up with something new if he put his mind to it. Of all things, creativity was not something he was want for. The first time he'd repeated an act, she had the audacity to point it out to him. Ever since he'd taken her beneath the mezzanine of the arena, she'd been far more vocal each time they met. Last night had been a prime example and he still wasn't sure if he liked her newfound mettle. He leaned against the wall of the great hall, tuning out the banal concerns of those that wished an audience with his father and welcoming far more pleasant thoughts to wander about his mind.

She straddled his back, as he lay on his stomach reading one of his many books, still working on the project whose conclusion continued to elude his grasp. Three goats now… He sighed as he felt her soft but pleasingly strong hands continue to knead at the tense flesh of his back. Healers did have the best hands for such work. He'd known that fact for quite some time but it seemed that she excelled in this area as much as all the others he'd checked into. So far, he had not found a discipline within her studies in which she wasn't some sort of savant. He had no doubt, that if circumstances were different, if she were allowed to continue practicing her craft, she would have one day gained a goddess title for her skill. She would probably be as adept at the healing arts as he was in the ways of magic. He sighed again; partly from the way her fingers were digging deliciously into his spine and partly from the frustration of his continued failure in his co transport theories and tests.

Under other circumstances, he likely would have been far more tense and irritable than he was with his failures but every time a beast would die, he felt both aggravation but also a touch of relief. He would not admit it aloud but he looked forward to their continued encounters far more than he should. It was more than just the physical pleasure, more than just the joy of toying with her. She made him feel… He squeezed his eyes shut, stopping the train of thought. He would only admit that once he succeeded and sent her away to Midgard, he would miss her touch.

"Is there anyone that has as much skill in magic as you?" He craned his neck just enough to see her out of the corner of his eye. She didn't look at him but continued to concentrate on manipulating the muscles of his back. This was the first question she'd asked besides, 'do you require anything more of me?'. To answer or not to answer. Her thumbs rubbing small, deep circles in the flesh just above his buttocks convinced that having a conversation with her couldn't really hurt.

"No. It has been that way for centuries now."

"So you have to teach yourself now?"

"So it would seem. Why do you ask?" He refocused on the text in front of him.

"I just wondered if you didn't seek help because there was none or if you did it out of concern for secrecy."

"Ah." Logical enough deductions on her part, "Why so talkative all of a sudden?" He felt her shrug, the pressure of her hands decreasing momentarily before she used her finger tips to slowly travel up his sides, pressing swirls all along his length. He had to suppress a groan at just how good it felt.

"I'm bored." He didn't suppress the huff that escaped his lips. It was more to scoff at himself and how for a split second, the simple statement pricked at his pride. If anyone were to get bored between the two of them, it should be him. She should feel privileged to be in his presence. He pushed the thought away immediately; he knew her reason for being here. It did him no good to delude himself. She needed his skills and nothing more. It shouldn't surprise or disappoint him in the least… but it did. He was about to offer a nasty retort about her station here but she beat him to the punch.

"I guess whores get bored easily." Though she couldn't see it as her hands never faltered from their task, his mouth dropped open slightly. The words coming from her mouth bothered him even though he was about to offer a similar assessment of his own.

"Hm." Was all he supplied instead.

"I'm surprised you're not bored." Again, his eyes stopped seeing the caligraphied words on the page and he annoyingly found his mouth slightly agape once more. He snapped it shut before asking cautiously.

"And why is that?"

"You've done everything you could possibly do to me I think. I just figured that once my novelty wore off, you wouldn't call on me as much." It was said in such an odd way. This woman was so clinical. It wasn't said with self-deprecation and it wasn't said in a way to try and goad him into saying something cruel. She just stated it like the logical conclusion she saw it as. It wasn't a mindset he was used to dealing with. Thor was brash and emotional, often speaking before thinking. His mother spoke from the heart and as such, her words were always coated thickly in her emotions and good intentions. His father, well, he rarely spoke beyond admonishments and grand declarations. So to hear someone speak so plainly, so honestly and without any real intent beyond a need for simple understanding was foreign to him. As a result, he was at a loss for how to answer. Honestly? No. He couldn't, because he truthfully didn't know what that was. He sighed. Well then maybe honesty would suffice.

"It surprises me as well." Her hands stilled for a second and he regretted the admonition. Surely he could have come up with a clever lie to cover up his ignorance on the odd subject. Silence pervaded the room and her hands resumed their pleasant task.

"Had you ever had a maiden before?" It seemed she wasn't done with questions. Normally, he would be irritated by the constant interruptions to his study but he rationalized that he wasn't getting anywhere at the moment anyway so she wasn't really doing any damage.

"No." Now he was curious to see where this line of questioning would lead.

"Do most men desire one?"

"I do not know the desires of most men."

"I'm surprised any would."

"Why is that?"

"I would think that experience would be preferable. That way you don't have to spend time teaching them. I would rather have an experienced healer treat me rather than a green one." He couldn't help but laugh.

"I suppose but there's another way to look at it. I would rather have a green healer that's trained to tend to Asgardian needs rather than the most experienced Midgardian healer who is trained for that species."

"Hm." She borrowed his filler word as she thought on what he'd said but he continued.

"What you lack in experience, you make up for in specificity to me. You don't perform acts that others you have been with enjoyed in the hopes that I will be as responsive."

"Is that why you wanted me?" Her questions were getting more difficult to answer now, verging on too probing.

"That and curiosity." He lied.

"Why were you so rough?"

"Because I could." He told the truth.

"Oh." Her hands slowed somewhat. "It was very painful." Why was she bringing this up? Did she think that because he'd been permissive enough to answer a few of her questions that she was now free to say anything she liked. She squeaked in surprised when he suddenly spun himself around so that she was now straddling his clothed crotch rather than his buttocks. He sat up, holding her flush to him so that they were now eye level with one another.

"I made it clear that it would be." His eyes were narrowed as he stared into hers trying to discern her reason for stating the obvious. He was not pleased to see that he couldn't really read anything into her innocently surprised face. She said nothing in response. "I gave you time to heal so that it would not pain you that way again."

"Yes." She said quietly. He was pleased that she wasn't looking away from him. It had taken him some time to break her of that habit.

"Do you cause me pain now because you enjoy it?" The question took him by surprise and he was the one to look away for a moment.

"If… When you feel pain, it is not done with that intention." He looked back to her as he finished and oddly enough, her shoulders seemed to slacken with the announcement as though she were relieved to hear it. What an odd woman. "Why does that relieve you?" She pursed her lips together for a moment before answering.

"I can understand you committing an act because it physically pleasured you and just happened to pain me but I wouldn't be able to understand someone gaining pleasure just from another's pain. I know it happens, that some people are that way but I'm… glad you're not that way." He hated the way her explanation made him feel.

Guilt.

It wasn't something he was used to experiencing, not for some time anyway. He used to feel guilty after pulling pranks, when they went too far but after seeing how much greater his punishments were vs. when Thor would act out of line, he began to take a perverse satisfaction from his mischief. It only led to his continued and scaled up high jinx's.

"Do you enjoy pain?" It was his turn to put her on the defensive. Her eyes widened.

"No!"

"Really?" He snaked a hand into her hair and roughly pulled back, exposing the front of her neck. He watched the play of her throat as she swallowed thickly. "I've noticed that you clench more tightly after small doses of it." He thoroughly enjoyed the blush that spread down her neck at his words. "You also like my 'filthy words' as you called them."

"I don't…"

"Do no lie to me." He suckled at the pulse point on her neck. "You've always been very good about not doing that, I see no point why you should attempt otherwise now." She growled in frustration and the sound aroused him. He didn't expect her to say anything; that she had submitted but he was wrong.

"I don't know why it does." She was able to finish the sentence this time. He let go of her hair and she brought her eyes back to his. Her honesty continued to astound him. "But I don't like that it does." That annoyed him. It was the second time she'd denied her own pleasures. The ones he gave her.

"Why wouldn't you?" She shrugged. "Those words cause no harm," and he knew about the power words held, "pain followed by pleasure does not either. Do you think it makes you lesser somehow?" She shrugged again. Each time she did, she looked more and more innocent especially with the presence of her flushed skin. "What harm is there in calling you a dirty little slut?" He smirked at her immediate reaction.

"It's not true!" She squeaked out as he tweaked both of her nipples at the same time.

"Truth in fucking?" He laughed. "How boring that would be." He saw the confusion on her features and he just rolled his eyes. He had no desire to answer her unspoken question. Perhaps because the reality of the explanation would be a bit more depressing than he would like to admit. Instead, he played it coy. "If you were royalty, you would understand."

"I…"

"Enough." She gasped when she noticed that his pants had vanished. He hooked one arm around her pert backside and pulled her up, grasping himself with his other hand. He slowly lowered her onto him, enjoying her honest moan. "Ride me you talkative little trollop and give yourself pleasure." He leaned back and rested on his elbows so he could watch her. He enjoyed seeing himself disappear within her tight heat, which was thoroughly wet much to his gratification, making his point nicely. "Let me know if you want some of those filthy words or little pains to increase your pleasure at any point my dear."

She never did ask for them but he gave them freely all the same.

AN: Aww, I act a little pathetic and you fantastic readers act like my damsels in shining prose. You guys made me smile.

Usedmemories: Aww, that was nice of you to say. I completely understand not reviewing in your situation… can't be too obvious, lol. Yeah, that 'deal' addition was inevitable… Loki likes his sexy time in this one. I'm glad you liked it. She would have had a rough time getting along without any knowledge and I don't think she would have liked having to prostitute herself as a result. No need for a sequel since I plan on going there in this fic… runs through the Avengers anyway. Most of my 'plot' is designed to get more smexiness between these two. I'm terrible that way.  
ferretfood: So glad you do! I thought there was simply not enough Loki pron on this site… I'm just working to even that out.  
Elise's Angelus: (10) I completely agree with your sentiment that I should only write this for myself and even with no reviews, I was still going to keep it up. I guess I'm just shameless in my desire for… affirmation. At least I'm honest about it I guess. But no worries, I plan on keeping it up till the end even if I get no love for the rest of this fic. (9) Thank you. Extending her 'torture' is definitely a goal of his… and mine. And probably some of my readers. :)  
Ashley: Woot, a non disgusting vote! I'm happy to hear that you do. Thank you.


	12. Golden Snake

AN: Shameless confession: I bought 'Thor' yesterday. It was in the bargain bin, sittin' right on top, like it had been set out just for me saying 'you know you want me'. $4… not too shabby. I'm such a shady geek! *sigh*

**Golden Snake**

He stared deep into her eyes and she stared back. They held the gaze of one another for several long moments before she broke away to tear another mouthful of grass off the meadow. Three days, she had survived for three days and was showing no signs of ill health that he could see. He would wait a couple more, just to be sure before moving onto the next stage. Loki stood, looked down at the creature with a mixture of pride and trepidation. The goat looked up at him, sneezed and then turned to walk off. Odd creatures.

She would be pleased to hear of this tonight. Her eyes lit up just a little too much each time he delivered good news. He shook his head before stinging thoughts filled it. He had to remind himself that her desire to flee Asgard was not necessarily a desire to flee him. She wished to escape a betrothal that would rob her of a profession at which she truly excelled and would likely rob her of her life as well. He took a deep breath and forced himself to be nothing but pleased with his latest accomplishment. Besides, how could he possibly not be in the best of moods with his plans for this evening? She had no idea what lay in store for her.

Kenna walked into her room with a smile on her face. She leaned against her closed door and closed her eyes. She'd never been recognized for anything before, let alone for what she felt most passionate about. Tonight, the top students from all of the disciplines were being honored in the palace. Odin himself would be presiding over the banquet and festivities. She would actually be entering the palace, not as the prince's plaything but as a healer. She bounced on her toes and closed her eyes, allowing herself to let the swelling of her pride run through her. Right now, nothing else mattered. She opened her eyes and saw the familiar golden package on her bed. She even smiled at it.

She pulled open the bundle and let her mouth fall open. The design was the exact same as the one she'd first worn for him. Only the color had changed, it looked like a purely golden silk dress but when she looked more closely, she could see the subtle emerald threads that ran throughout. It seemed he couldn't help but put his color on her in some way. Then there was the odd coil of golden metal beneath the dress and an accompanying note. She hadn't received one of those in some time. She picked it up.

'_This will suit you quite nicely for this evening's banquet. Wear it and the leg band. Simply wrap the golden snake around your right calf. You will be stunning.' _

Kenna pursed her lips together as she toyed with the malleable jewelry. It did resemble a snake. She experimentally wrapped it around her lower leg. She gasped when she felt it hug itself to her all on its own. It felt warm. This must be something of Loki's magic. She'd asked him to show her something of his skill. He'd raised an eyebrow at her before smirking and telling her that he would but later. Was this that 'later'? She worried for a moment that it wouldn't come off, she still needed to bathe but it pulled easily away. She lay it back on her bed, next to the dress she still thought was too… alluring for someone like her but when she thought of some of the other outfits he'd sent her way, she supposed it could have been far worse. She took a deep breath and forced herself to feel nothing but pleased about her recent accomplishment.

Loki was seated on the dais, along with the rest of his family and some higher nobles. Normally, he did not attend functions such as this but he made an exception this evening.

"Brother!" Thor slapped Loki's shoulder as he sat next to his dark haired brother. "What brings you out tonight? I can't remember the last time you joined in on one of these." He leaned over, conspiratorially lowering his voice, which almost didn't count with Thor. He did not excel at volume control. "Did father insist you come?"

If that's what Thor wanted to believe, why should he be made to think otherwise? Loki just leaned over and copied his brother's posture and tone.

"Why else would I attend?" The best lies were always the ones that weren't. Thor rolled his eyes in a display of mutual indignation. Thor was always forced to attend. Being groomed for the crown obviously had it drawbacks. Loki couldn't bring himself to feel any sympathy toward his brother in this. Instead, he waited for Thor to engage in conversation with the woman to his left before he allowed his eyes to roam over the many long tables below. He saw her instantly and was not disappointed in the sight. He allowed a small quirk to his lips as he watched her quietly eating, smiling at the conversations around her but not joining in. He narrowed his eyes at a man a few seats down from her on the opposite side of the table. He was taking too much of an interest in the deep V of her dress. A moment later, the man's face took on a stricken look and he quickly excused himself, a napkin barely concealing his loss of bowel control. Loki sat back in his chair and prepared to enjoy the evening's entertainment… to which only he and his golden little healer would be aware.

Kenna listened quietly to the painter across from her as she spoke of her humorous experience with painting a couple that wished to be painted on a floating dock in a lake and its lack of stability. She laughed at the story and the excited way the woman told it. Then she stilled completely. Did she just feel that? She held her breath and concentrated on her leg. She was just about to chalk it up to nerves when she distinctly felt it again. The odd trinket that Loki bade her wear had just moved. She looked around her quickly to see if anyone had noticed her change in demeanor. Luckily, the entertaining painter had moved onto a new story that everyone around her seemed glued to. The coiled, golden snake loosened its grip slightly before it started to slither slowly up her leg, traveling past her knee where it stopped its upward progress for a moment, only to rub its head back and forth along the sensitive spot on the underside of her knee. She wanted to gasp but instead, she just placed her hands on the bench she sat on and gripped it. Everyone continued to give all their attention to the painter. Kenna took a moment to look at the dais that she had avoided since being seated.

He was practically grinning at her. She gave an almost indiscernible shake of her head, willing him to understand and stop this mischief but he just returned it with an equally indiscernible nod. That's when the golden trinket continued its journey. Kenna squeezed her thighs together. The moment a round of raucous laugher broke out at her table, the golden snake, bit her. Her yelp was swallowed up by the jubilation of the other diners and her eyes shot back to the prince. He wasn't looking at her but at his brother, he seemed to be chuckling at something the golden god was saying but she didn't miss the casual way he had two fingers pressed to his temple, which he nonchalantly spread apart. To anyone else, it would just look like an unconscious gesture but she saw the intent behind it. His eyes flitted to hers for a fraction of a second.

She quickly turned her attention back to the painter and let out a shuddered breath as she let her legs relax slightly. She hoped the woman had a thousand interesting stories to tell because she couldn't handle if anyone noticed her and the flush she knew had stretched back to her ears. This was going too far. Had she agreed to this? She couldn't dwell on the legality of it when she felt it flick against her heat. She squeezed her eyes shut.

What Loki would have given to be seated at that table right now. As it was, he would have to content himself with distant, inconspicuous glances. She wouldn't thank him but he made sure no one at the table took notice of her… not that she knew that now. He made sure that everyone there kept their attention fully on the woman across from her. He watched as she squirmed in her seat. He could see her hands clench and release from time to time from their position on the back edge of the bench on which she was seated. Her breathing had become labored. He now found himself staring and hoped no one would notice but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her trembling body. He knew her well enough to know she was close though her subtle body language and he sent another wave of laughter through her group to muffle any sounds she might not be able to keep in. He allowed himself to imagine for just a moment that she would scream out his name. He shifted in his seat, trying to ease some of the tension that his mischief was causing.

She sat there panting. He smiled and sent his example of magic she asked to see back to its original position around her calf. She sat quietly for a few moments, no longer breathing heavily or smiling before she politely excused herself from her tablemates. He watched her leave and noted her direction before he made his own excuses and left to find her. She was going to be very cross with him.

XxX

Usedmemories: He definitely would not have let her ask those questions in the beginning but hopefully, this minor change is believable. Subtle and not character changing, just slight tweeking… familiarity more than anything else. At least that's what I'm attempting. He's a jerk but he's not a monster (see what I did there).  
CYBERKAT2: Thank you! I completely understand. I guess I'm just a review whore but never fear, I don't plan on stopping or postponing updates just because I'm not getting my ego stroked (though… lol). Thank you for letting me know. I really appreciate it! Each one gets better? How about this one… hehe?  
KissMeLoki: Oh wow! That's incredibly flattering. Thank you so much for the review!  
Guest: Oh noes, we have feels people... stand back! I'm so happy that you do!


	13. Well Played

Warning: Strong sexual content contained within. I've been neglecting these warnings but I'll endeavor to rectify that. Do not read if that sort of thing doesn't suit you… but really, how did you make it this far if it doesn't? Everyone else, enjoy my perverse composition.

**Well Played**

Kenna strode down the corridor as quickly as the narrow skirted dress would allow her. Tears pricked at her eyes as the humiliation of what had just happened finally sunk in. He'd toyed with her in public, in front of all of those people and at an occasion that was not supposed to be about him. To describe her as furious would have been an understatement. Her feet continued to propel her forward even though she didn't know exactly where she was going. She'd moved away from the congregations of people so they wouldn't see her flushed face and tear filled eyes. She didn't want any enquiring concern. She didn't want to have to lie about why she was so upset; she just wanted to be left alone.

Just ahead, she saw a group of about five people, two of whom she recognized. She made her escape down the first available corridor and was relieved to find it empty. Up ahead, she saw what might have been doors to the outside so she headed for them. She stayed close to the wall, just in case anyone entered her hallway so she could easily duck into a darkened alcove. It seemed that was a mistake when she felt the damned snake on her leg move. She stopped, reached down to rip the filthy thing from her only to gasp in surprise when one end of it tightened around her leg while the other shot out and wrapped around a piece of grating on the floor. She tried in vain to pull it off her but it felt as solid as a rock. She let out a tiny cry of frustration before giving up and slumping to the floor, waiting.

It didn't take Loki long to find her and he was a bit surprised to see her sitting on the floor. He allowed his footfalls to become heavier so that she could make out his approach but even when he knew she should have heard him, she still didn't look up or acknowledge his presence in the least. He stopped right next to her and let the imbued jewelry release its hold to the floor, carefully wrapping itself around its mistress's leg once more. Only then did Kenna rise from her defeated position. She stood, faced him, looked him right in the eye and slapped him. He let her even though he'd expected it, perhaps even deserved it. She looked lethal and he wanted her. He expected words of wrath, even more physicality but he hadn't expected her whispered declaration.

"Our deal is off." She didn't wait to see his reaction or to hear his protest; she just turned and walked away. Loki didn't actually do anything for a few moments. She made it halfway down the corridor before he cleared the shocked ice from his veins and acted. She yelped when she ran into his chest, eyes wide as she looked at him and then back down the corridor where he should have been. Normally, he would have smirked at her confusion but not today. Then her eyes took on a dark, determined quality.

"Our deal is not off." She ignored him and tried to step around him. Of course he was not going to allow that. He grabbed her arm and hauled her back. "Our deal is. Not. Off." He repeated, his voice low and threatening. She looked at him, her eyes hard and filled with malice.

"It was off the moment you had this…" She reached down to pry the metal away but it would not budge. She gave up with a huff. "thing," She hissed the word, "humiliate me in front of all of those people."

"No one knew but you and I."

"You really think that makes it any less horrible, how I felt as it…" She stopped, unwilling to describe what it had done.

"You wished to see an example of my magic." He was being purposely obtuse. He was actually at a loss as to how to handle her at the moment. He didn't know why he kept underestimating her. He'd seen her sparks of strength and pride but always assumed those sparks would be snuffed out by his position, power and dominating personality. He was wrong. He'd seen it the first time he met her and then under the mezzanine of the arena. He was a fool to think that he wouldn't see it again if he pushed her far enough.

"Not like that and you know it!" She was yelling in whispers now. "Now let me go, you have no hold on me any longer. I would rather stay here and die than allow you to continue to treat me as you do."

"That is a lie." He accused sharply. She glared at him and raised herself up on her tiptoes so she could get her face even closer to his.

"Then I am a liar but I have not changed my mind." It had been some time since Loki didn't correctly guess at a reaction to one of his pranks. He'd expected her anger but not to this degree. She started to pull away and he started to actually feel a bit desperate. This sort of reaction would normally raise his ire as well but this was different. He didn't dwell on how but he just knew that he would not allow her to leave like this. He would not allow their association to end. He pulled her close and leaned down to speak directly into her ear just in case anyone was close by.

"I have arranged for you to continue in your profession in the human world." She had been tugging against his grip but his words stilled her, promising. "In three months, you will begin instruction in Midgardian healing at one of their institutions of scholarship. Leave now and that all ends." She still didn't move but she didn't relax against him in any way either. She remained completely silent as well. He sighed. "I will not do something of this nature again."

"You have to have my consent." He pulled away from her slightly so he could look into her eyes. She clarified her demand. "I still won't refuse you at anytime but if you wish something that I don't, you must…" she searched for the words, "opt for a proclivity that suits us both." He narrowed his eyes at her, not liking the tweaking she was making to their bargain but she had the upper hand here. He wanted her more than she wanted him and she knew it. It irritated him and he ran a hand though is hair. "Or I can just leave my prince." She hissed his title as she tried to pull away from him again.

"No." He said a little too hastily, a little too much strain in his voice. "If I still want you, I will still have you." He wanted that to be clear.

"Just the manner might change." And she wanted that to be clear. He hesitated but for no other purpose than to make her wait, to think he was considering it but there was nothing to consider. He couldn't have this end yet.

"Alright." He acquiesced and was just about to attack her neck when she stopped him again. He growled in his frustration.

"But tonight, I get to chose how you receive your pleasure and when I get to leave." He decided to not give voice his answer. Instead he turned, taking hold of her wrist, and pulled her to his rooms. She didn't protest, taking his actions for his answer. They arrived only minutes later without incident or notice. He pulled her through the door and over to the bed before he released her, curious as to what she had in mind. He watched her as she looked around the room and fidgeted. It seemed her bold declaration, while in theory was said firmly enough out in the hall, seemed be to giving her a difficult time now that it approached reality. He waited impatiently for a few moments before deciding that he would rather touch her than wait. Everything about this evening had excited him: his mischief, her ire and her newfound courage… all combined to an almost unbearable heady feeling of want.

"No." She immediately focused on him when he'd started to advance. It was not a word he was used to hearing directed at him but he stilled all the same. At least he had her attention now and drawing it away from the tapestry on his wall. "Remove everything." He raised an eyebrow at her. "And not with magic." She added the caveat quickly before he had that chance to use his skill. He smirked. He would play along though he was mildly disappointed when she didn't move to remove her gown. It was odd to undress in front of another and strangely thrilling as she just stood there and watched his every move. He had to force himself to moved in a calm, measured manner until he finished. She just looked at him for a second once he was bare before her. He noticed that she hadn't stopped her hands' fidgeting… she was still nervous about her decision it seemed.

"G-get on the bed… with your back against the headboard." He smirked at her jittery words but did as he was bid. She followed him over but made no move to join him, just standing next to him. Her eyes continued to look at his naked form, coming to rest occasionally on his hardness. He saw her bite her lip demurely before she sighed and looked up into his eyes.

"Pleasure yourself." His eyes widened fractionally before he regained control of his shock. He was about to insist she join him but thought better of it at the last minute. He knew she wouldn't. She'd said that she would determine how he received his pleasure; he should have guessed that she'd make him get it from himself, without her assistance. This was her punishment for him and as punishments went… this wasn't so bad. He gripped his length and did as he was told. He let his eyes roam up and down her still clothed body and let his imagination aid in his pleasure. He imagined her sitting naked at the foot of his bed with her legs spread wide as his gift around her leg did to her again in front of him what it had done to her beneath the table in the Great Hall. He let his eyes roll shut at the thought. How long had it been since he'd sought his pleasure through his mind's eye alone? Several centuries at least.

"Look at me." Her unexpected command forced his eyes open but if she thought it would make him uncomfortable, she was sorely mistaken. The sight of her standing there, the fingertips of one of her hands touching her lips, only aided him. He smiled at her. She broke her eyes away from his to look once more at his furiously working hand. He decided that this would be the perfect moment to involve his other hand by gently fondling his delicate sac. He kept his gaze, however, on her noticeably heaving chest. He wished she'd remove the gown and straddle him. How he would love to finish inside of her tonight but she made no move to do so.

"Come for me." She continued to issue borrowed commands. He groaned; her softly spoken, risqué words nearly making him come undone.

"What are you doing to me little one?" He saw the slight upward curve of her lips, knowing that she was enjoying this little dominance of hers was almost enough to end him there.

"Say my name as you finish you arrogant bastard." That command was all her own and it was more than enough.

"K- Kenna… !" He ground out through clenched teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut, leaned forward with all of his body tensing as he moaned out his release. He felt the liquid warmth land in rhythmic ropes on his hand and thighs. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw her standing there staring, practically panting with her mouth slightly agape. He was about to have her come over to him when she stooped down to the floor, seemingly going through his discarded clothing. She rose a minute later with one of his kerchiefs in hand. He watched in stunned silence as she used it to gently wipe away the evidence of his release. She was so close to him that he could smell the scent of her skin and feel her breath as it ghosted across his chest. She looked up at him and seemed surprised to see just how close they were to one another. She looked down at his lips for a second, she licked hers and she leaned closer. He did as well, too high on his after-pleasure to give much thought to the fact that he was about to kiss her, something he had not done with a woman since he was young.

He was broken out of his reverie when he felt her grasp his hand and place his kerchief into. She spoke just a fraction of an inch away from his lips.

"A token of your pleasure that you gave to yourself as you said my name."

She pulled away hastily, keeping her eyes down and her features schooled. She all but ran from his room. His mouth was still agape as she pulled the door to his room closed, leaving him alone. He groaned as he leaned back heavily against the headboard. The trickster had just been tricked. He looked down at the scrap of fabric in his hand and laughed. He should be furious with her. He was not. He should be humiliated. He was not. He should want to hurt her. He did not. Was it odd that she'd just earned, in some small measure, his respect? He didn't care. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Well played little one… Kenna."

XxX

AN: Whew! That was by far my favorite chapter to write yet. Is it sad that I was smiling as I proofread this? Hell, I'm still smiling… I'm hopeless. I'm also so excited that this story is getting over 100 visitors on days that I post chapters now. That's just cool. Thank you to all my readers and a special thanks to those that take the time to drop in a review. Ego boosts… I feed off of them, lol. *shakes head shamefully*

Usedmemories: She certainly did ask… I guess she's a prime example of 'be careful what you wish for'. Did you think this was how his following her would end up? I hope not or I'm too predictable. I don't know, I think Loki smexiness could never get old… lol. Ok maybe, but highly unlikey. :)  
CYBERCAT2: I couldn't help that little deception with the goat. Ever since I decided that a goat would be his test animal, I wanted to write a tiny scene like that. Oh, she was very, very cross with him. Though maybe she's gotten over it?  
OMGItsA: Boy am I glad about that. I will try my best!  
Vicki: Soooo happy to hear that! Oh you'll wait and you'll like it. :) Thank you!


	14. Slowly

**Slowly**

Loki stood in the cool Midgardian morning air, invisible and waiting for the perfect test subject. He'd procrastinated long enough. Ten goats had survived the transport with no ill effect. It was time to test it on a human female of approximate size and shape to his little mistress. He would not tell Kenna of this part of his process until he deemed it successful. Though he hadn't mentioned it, he liked to think he knew her well enough now to know that she wouldn't like the idea of him using a mortal in such a way. Though he placed about as much stock in a goat as he would in a human, he knew she would not. After all, she would soon be responsible for their health, some of them anyway.

Soon.

He only had one more month before the timeframe of their bargain ran out. That brought up another reason why he would not tell her of this phase of his testing. If it was successful the first run that would technically mean their bargain had run its course. He would pretend that it took the full amount of time and keep her for that much longer. The idea of her leaving was starting to pervade his mind more and more these days. Each time, he scoffed at himself less and less. Why shouldn't he want to keep something… or someone that pleased him as much as she did? It had gotten to the point that not all of his research time was spent looking into perfecting his co transport ability but in how he might reasonably keep her in Asgard instead.

Some things were out of the question and not palatable to him anyway. He could not marry her. He didn't wish to form that strong a bond with her and besides, she was much too far beneath his station that it would never be allowed even if it's what he wanted. He'd found only two legal ways to break her betrothal. She could join the order of the Nossil, servants to the Norns but they took a vow of celibacy, so that was out. Or she could become his official mistress…

While there wasn't a lot of precedence for it among the royal house; it hadn't been done since his father's, father's days, though it was still occasionally done among the lower nobles. Normally it was done for reasons of honor keeping and making amends between families at strife but an exception could be made. Couldn't it? Then she would be his, she would not have to run to Midgard and she would be free from her betrothal. He sighed, abandoning the fantasy for the hundredth time. She would never agree to that and one could not be forced into such things. It irritated him that he knew what her response would be without even asking her. It irritated him that he'd developed this… feeling that he needed to keep her. At times it made him actually morose to know that she didn't share in that feeling of need or want.

The final option, the less than legal one? Something could always just 'happen' to Fraener. He knew too well that option was also untenable. She'd know, even if he didn't tell her. She had too much respect for life, even for that sad excuse that was her betrothed, to ever forgive him something like that. There simply weren't any options that he could see that kept her where he wished her. He sighed in frustration. He never should have struck this bargain. It was better when he was ignorant to the possibility of her. Never having known her would have been preferable to thinking vain thoughts about how to keep her.

Finally, he was distracted from his unpleasant thoughts by the sight of a mortal that would suit his experimental needs. She was alone, walking along the wooded path and not the least bit aware of his presence. When she drew near, he grabbed her, placed her in a sleeping state through a simple spell from his youth and made the jump to Asgard. A split second later, he was laying her down on the ground before he stood back up and observed her. Her breathing remained normal, he saw no signs of burns or body degradation and her heart was beating steadily in her chest. All good signs. He should be pleased by it but couldn't bring himself to be. He watched her for a few minutes longer before scooping her back up and returning to Midgard. Once more, he set her down and observed her. Still no obvious ill effects. He placed a second spell on her, one that would make it easy for him to find her for the next few days before he lifted the sleeping one. She woke, somewhat startled to find herself alone, on the forest floor, next to the path but none the wiser of being a pioneer in mortal trans space travel. She stood, shook the vestiges of sleep from her mind and continued on her walk. Loki already knew he'd succeeded. He would check on her but knew it wouldn't really be necessary. Kenna would survive the trip. He'd tell her about it in a month.

And then she'd be gone.

XxX

The apprentice healer sat in her customary alcove, never having returned to her initial favorite study spot. The conspicuous location didn't seem suited to the possibility that the dark prince could show up at any time. And he had. She'd been bent over this table at least four times now since the revising of their bargain beneath the stadium walkway. One time it was twice in one day in fact. They were interruptions she was simply prepared to deal with. She suspected that she might see him here today. Last night had been risky but incredibly satisfying in its execution. However, as more time passed, she started to worry that maybe it hadn't been wise. Not that she would change it for the world. The look on his face had been… well it made the incident at the banquet more than worth it.

She'd learned some very valuable information, possibly troubling, about the prince. First, he'd seemed almost desperate to keep her from ending their arrangement. Though her continued education seemed like something he'd already begun, the way he'd told her and under the circumstances made it clear that he didn't want to stop seeing her anytime soon. Also, he'd allowed the change to their bargain that required her consent, in order to prevent a repeat of last night's… deviance. Absently, she reached down and touched the golden trinket, which had refused to disentangle itself from her leg. As irritated as she should be by that, she just couldn't bring herself to feel that way.

What made these revelations troubling was just how this would all play out in the end. Would he keep his end of the bargain after his unexpected display the night before? He was, after all, a prince who was far too used to getting his way. Would he purposely sabotage his research, claim it could not be done, just to keep her in Asgard? What would she do if he did? Yet what good would that do him? She would still marry and return to Gleskpool. He would still not be able to have her. She sighed; it was no use dwelling on the unknowable. If he did decide to swindle her, she couldn't stop him. She would just have to hope that the God of Lies would not be true to his title in this affair.

She finished a passage in one book before searching for a line of text in another, trying to confirm a theory for her latest thesis when a small lot of papers, loosely contained in a sort of folder she'd never seen before was tossed onto the space in front of her. It caused her to jump but she held in the shocked yelp she would normally let go. She was getting more and more used to how he would purposely sneak up on her. She looked up from the folder to see him standing tensely on the other side of the table. He didn't look pleased. Maybe he had not appreciated her actions from the night before.

He didn't say a word as he sat down in the chair across from her. She watched him apprehensively. Though she couldn't see his hands' actions, blocked as they were by the table top, she knew he was releasing the bindings of his leggings. He stared at her the entire time, his gaze unwavering. Though he gave no command, she quietly stood and cautiously walked around the table to find him already hard and ready for her. He held out his hand to her and she took it obediently before he yanked her roughly to him.

"Do you consent?" He asked quietly, still staring into her eyes. She just nodded, still off balanced by his physical actions and attitude. He reached under her skirt and touched her for only a moment. She wasn't ready for him, hadn't known if or when he'd come. Before he had a chance to say anything, she dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth. He gasped and sat forward, his hand immediately in her hair. Still, he didn't say anything more, nor did he dictate her movements. She spent several minutes attending him before she stood. She lifted her skirt and straddled him. He touched her again and a small smile played across his lips. Then he guided her down. She heard him let out a long, deep sigh as she slid fully down. She was about to raise herself back up but he held her still and shook his head.

Kenna didn't know what she was looking at right now. She'd seen so many things in his eyes in the past. She'd seen dismissiveness, cruel amusement, lust, anger, irritation, and even desperation but she'd never seen what she was in those green depths right now. He looked away from her eyes and to her lips as his hands ran from her hips and down her thighs to her knees and back again. He slid his hands under her soft backside and kneaded the soft flesh before coaxing her to begin.

"Slowly." He said quietly as he continued to stare at her lips and so she did, moving languidly atop him. He let out that same deep sigh each time she pushed him back insider of her. Kenna didn't know what was going on or how to feel about it. He'd never acted like this before. He'd never been so gentle, so… as though something right now was fragile. Was this because of what she'd done? Was it because of whatever he'd thrown on the table? Was this some sort of trick? Whatever it was, she felt this act more deeply now than she ever had before. It made her chest ache, all of it. The slow movement, his eyes and how he wasn't looking at hers and the sounds he wasn't suppressing forced her to look up at the ceiling, afraid to look anywhere else, why? She didn't know.

"What have you done to me?" She heard him ask. She shook her head, unwilling to use her uncertain voice. With a quickness she barely could discern, he pulled one hand from her shirts, shot it to her hair and pulled her down, crushing his lips against hers. It was forceful for only a second before he just started to brush his lips against hers, willing hers to soften against his. Kenna had never been kissed before, not in passion and it took her breath away. She didn't know what to think, wasn't even capable of it, all she knew was the feel of his mouth against hers. How his tongue would dart out and trace the crease of her lips before it would pull back and he'd nip at her. She didn't even realize that she'd stopped moving, just sitting with him still inside her. If she'd realized it, she would have realized that he didn't care as his other hand joined the other to cup her cheeks, cocking her head so he could taste her more fully. Her hands ran into his hair, holding on, trying to keep the feeling of falling away someplace far away at bay.

His tongue barely touched her lips again and this time she met him with her own. His hands tightened as he let out a shuddered breath against her lips. One arm wrapped around her waist and he stood, using the other to swipe everything from the table and onto the floor before he laid her down. He started the same slow pace with his hips as she had before, matching it with the rhythm of his lips against hers. Kenna wrapped her legs around his him, restricting his movements but bringing him closer. She didn't know how long they were like that, just moving against one another so deliberately. Normally, these displays outside of his rooms took place quickly and with a frenzy in order to keep from being caught but today, they could have been connected to one another for an hour and she wouldn't have cared. What he was doing was taking away all of her ability to think rationally. She just wanted to keep feeling this.

She didn't even know when her cloths disappeared, only becoming aware of it when he finally took his mouth from hers, arching down to kiss her chin, the side of her neck, her shoulder, the top of a breast and moving back up again. He took her mouth once more and this time she let him in immediately. This seemed to finally break him of the measured pace he'd set, speeding up as he pressed up against her lower back, arching her body to conform completely to his own.

"Please look at me." She didn't even know when they'd closed but she opened them to see him gazing down at her. Whatever was there, what she'd been seeing the whole time, forced the coil within her to tighten even more, pushing her to that end that he'd been the first to ever show her. He rested his forehead against hers, his breathing now labored. He broke the stare, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning out something unintelligible. It sounded sorrowful. She shut her eyes as the waves of bliss pulsed through her. And then everything was still and quiet save for the sounds of their breathing.

Kenna found herself feeling empty when he pulled away. He pulled her up and placed her back on the floor before her clothes reappeared on her. He turned away from her and spoke.

"Those papers are your new life." Then he walked away, leaving Kenna alone, confused and for the first time… afraid.

XxX

AN: Golly, what's happening to Loki? I hope this doesn't feel forced but I really enjoyed writing this one. I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Usedmemories: Woot, I'm glad it was surprising. Oh that golden snake… I love me some symbolism. If you thought the last chapter had some heartwarming, what about this one? Overboard? I loved having her dominate him… he deserved it and so did she.  
Ashley: So glad you did.  
OMGItsA: Well said!  
Winter Sombrero: Thank very much.  
Guest: It was my favorite as well, though I'm thinking I liked this last one more now. HAHA, that's kinda what I was hoping people's reaction would be to what she did.  
jennigirl: Rofl, lady time eh? Awesome compliment. Thank you!  
KissMeLoki: (10) :) (12) Even though he's not in this much, I like writing Thor, he's just fun. Thank you!


	15. Diametrically Opposed

Warning: Yet another smutty chapter with a tiny amount of plot thrown in for good measure. Purely Loki POV this round.

**Diametrically Opposed**

Loki did not go to the training grounds that day, nor did he go to check on the human experiment, instead he spent the entire day in the library. There had to be another answer. How could he be a prince of Asgard, the most powerful user of magic in likely all of the nine realms and be impotent to do anything but let her go?

'The Rights of Kings'

He'd read through this bromidic tome ten times now and nothing. There was nothing he could do. How could she be forced to marry but not be forced to be his mistress? How did a low level lord have more sway over her than the second in line to the throne, an Odinson?

He rose, restraining himself from setting the ancient book on fire before he headed back to his rooms. The setting sun meant he'd see her soon enough. Better to dwell on the matter later than let it intrude on his time with her again. This morning had been a mistake. He hadn't meant for it to go that way but giving her the folder had felt too final, as though she were leaving right then. He could not let that happen again. He ran his hand through his hair, a gesture he repeated too often of late. Whatever it was he felt for this girl, it was making him weak. Sentiment… always made people weak. It had been centuries since he'd allowed this to happen but she'd snuck in somehow without his noticing until it was too late.

He entered his rooms and looked around. He looked at the walls lined with shelves and books. Not one of them seemed worth the space they occupied at this moment. Not one of them had helped him. He walked over to his bed and lay down upon it, tucking his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling. Then he waited. He knew she would come, ever obediently eager to fulfill her end of the bargain, nothing more. He closed his eyes and tried to determine exactly when she became so… needed. At what point could he have let her go without experiencing this impending feeling of loss? He thought of the nearly seventy times he'd taken her, recalling each experience with profound clarity and tried to pinpoint the exact moment she'd ensnared him. He traced through each one and soon began to realize that it had happened far earlier than he would have thought. He was such an expert liar but he'd never imagine that the person he'd lie to most effectively would be himself. It only took a little more contemplation, as the last of the sun's rays retreated into the darkness, to realize that it had happened the first time she'd stepped foot within this room. A girl, nothing but an innocent, inexperienced girl had somehow managed to capture him in a way no one else ever had. He sighed.

He opened his eyes a fraction when he heard the door to his room open. She stepped through and of course, of all nights, she chose to wear her first gown. How fucking apropos. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was some genius temptress that had planned his fall and degradation from the start but he did know better. He watched her as she peered about the room, not seeing him at first. He wanted to hate her right then. How much easier it would be to not feel the lightness in his chest when he saw the tiny smile that touched her lips when she finally spied him. If she knew his thoughts, she would not be smiling. If she knew that he had essentially completed his research and would keep the knowledge from her, she would not be smiling. If she knew that he actively tried to find a way to keep her here, she would not be smiling. If she knew the depths of his now undeniable obsession, she would not be smiling. No, if she knew those things, her eyes wouldn't be filled with the… contentment that was in them now but with fear. He knew this better than he knew anything else. She would hate him if he succeeded in keeping her here but with obsession comes apathy in some things and this was one. He could handle her hate far better than he would handle her absence.

He watched her approach and once she removed the robe, he could see that she'd brought something with her. What a terrible mixture of feelings he felt. She wore her first dress and carried the folder in hand. The two diametrically opposed objects did not belong in the same space just as the conflicting feelings he felt did not belong in the pit of his stomach at the same time, warring with one another. She spoke first, once she'd come up next to the bed. She sounded a little amused.

"I can't read any of this." He couldn't help but laugh. How could he have forgotten? He had yet to give her the gift of languages. This was what she was doing to him. Loki had always been so sharp to details, quick to see all angles and possibilities yet he had given her a mass of paper she could never hope to decipher without aid. He held out his hand and she hesitated. He was about to reprimand her when she held out both her unoccupied hand and the folder, covering both bases. Was he going to do anything correctly ever again? Of course she wouldn't know what he wanted…

So, to cover up his umpteenth lapse in judgment, he took both offers and pulled her down onto him along with her bevy of papers. He could give her languages a little later anyway. She was only on top of him for only a moment before he rolled her beneath him, knowingly placing most of his weight on her as he unceremoniously ravaged her mouth with his own. She whined into him, releasing the papers and running her hands into his hair. He loved to feel her do that and he loved the feel of her warm little tongue as it darted out tentatively to touch his. She was a quick learner in everything she was exposed to it seemed; healing, fucking and now the caress of lips.

He knew it was too intimate an act and that he never should have allowed himself the pleasure. He knew it only made his position more difficult but that didn't seem to matter as he nipped at her lips and delved in to taste her more fully. She had spread her legs for him when they'd rolled and he bucked his clothed hips against her core, making toss her head back and moan. He settled for suckling her neck instead.

"I like this." She breathed out and he stilled completely, taken aback by her simple declaration. She'd never once expressed any personal favor for anything he did to her except saying it was 'skillfully delivered pleasure'. His thoughts raced within his mind. Even if only on a tiny scale, she wanted this now beyond just the bargain. Of course! She was a sentimental creature by nature, a healer, and a protector of life. It made perfect sense that something as intimate as a kiss would have more of an effect on her than mind shattering pleasure. This gave him some small measure of sway over her… didn't it? He had more to offer her now than just his ability to transport her to Midgard. This meant he could be more than just a bargainer, the more sentiment, the stronger his power could be over her.

'_I don't love him._'

It had been the first reason she'd given for wanting to run away from her betrothed. Would she have stayed with Fraener, despite losing her ability to practice healing, if she had loved him? If that were the case, then why wouldn't she agree to be the mistress of a prince if she felt that way for him?

It was settled.

He had one month to convince the creature beneath him that she loved him. Then Loki Odinson would make her his official mistress. She would be his.

"Prince Loki?" He'd been still for too long after her words, making her nervous.

"Loki." He corrected as he kissed her chin.

"What?" She looked genuinely confused.

"Just call me Loki." It was the first step. Familiarity and sentiment were close cousins.

"Oh." He spoke again before she could question him further.

"And I like it too." Truth toward deceptive ends, it was always the most effective and then he kissed her again. He would will her supplication through the simple act of allowing her lips to play against his. This went on for some time and he waited. The first time he'd seen her smile at him had been after her domination of him. Let her continue in that vein, let her believe things could be that way. He waited until she grew desirous of more than just lips. He waited until her hands started exploring on their own, trying to coax him to more action. He refused, just continuing to plunder her mouth. Then her hands ran down his sides, tentatively dipping somewhat between them. He shifted enough to allow her in if she drew up enough courage to go further. It only took a minute before she did, her hand dipping again, this time brazenly feeling him through the confines of his pants. He moaned into her mouth but did little else. She did it again and before long she established a rhythm against him. Finally, she started to fiddle with the strings that held them closed, unsuccessful with one hand.

"Please." She begged quietly. He suppressed his natural smirk.

"Tell me what you want." He hoped she took this as some sort of admission of trying to please her and not his normal game of coaxing her to say things that embarrassed her.

"I…" It seemed she thought it was the latter after that much hesitation.

"I wish to please you." He wanted to cringe. That did not sound like him. "I will do only what you wish tonight." He heard her gasp and worried that he'd done something too ridiculous, too soon. He pulled away to see that her eyes didn't hint at his fears. They just looked surprised, honestly surprised but that quickly morphed to something else he hadn't seen from her. Lust. He kissed her again, the only thing he could do to cover the nearly unstoppable smirk that threatened. He pulled away a moment later, running his hand into her hair.

"What do you want Kenna?" Her eyes widened again and her breathing had become more labored.

"You." She whispered out, her eyes flitting to his lips as she said it. That broke him out of his improvised seduction. His brow furrowed as he crashed his lips back down against hers. How did her words seem to affect him with ten times as much force as his did with her. He was the one called 'Silver Tongue'. It was embarrassing. That one word… undid him. He reached down, released his ties and pushed the waist of his pants low enough to release himself before pushing her dress up.

"This is what you want?" His forehead against hers.

"Yes." She moaned out, closing her eyes in anticipation. She ran one hand into his hair, the other moved to his backside, trying to pull him to her. He didn't deny her. He took her slowly, pushing in only a small amount before withdrawing and then pushing in fractionally further than the time before. He continued this delicious torture until he was finally full seated within her. Staying fully sheathed, he grinded against her.

"Do you like this as well?"

"Yes." He finally let a smirk cross his lips; her eyes were closed.

"Have you ever desired anyone else like this?" Her eyes opened and she looked into his, giving a small shake of her head.

"No." The single word positively dripped with honesty.

"Do you think on me when we're parted?" He continued his leisurely torture. He watched as she bit her lip and screwed her eyes shut for a moment as he rotated against her while fully seated once more before opening her eyes again.

"Yes." He should not have allowed his smile to grow as it did so he ended it by kissing her once more. He broke away when the sensation passed, letting his hand roam down her side to gently grasp her buttock.

"I think of you as well." Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. "Far more than I should." What was he doing? He was supposed to be enamoring her to him, not revealing uncomfortable truths so he kissed her again in frustration over his traitorous tongue. He increased his tempo, no longer able to deny himself the pleasure he sought within her.

She was moaning when he pulled away from her lips so he could look at her writhe beneath him. Loki pulled at the clasp of her dress, releasing the material before pulling it away from her breasts. He suckled one nipple, lightly biting and making her gasp before switching and giving the same treatment to the other.

"I-I…"

He immediately moved his mouth to her ear, nibbling at the lobe before whispering.

"Are you close little one?" And he punctuated the moment after his words with a harder thrust.

"Yes!" She practically yelled. He loved her unrestrained volume but he wanted to hear a different word exclaimed in the same way. He quickly slipped a hand between them, rubbing her sensually… roughly.

"Say my name as you come." And he sped up his thrusts, searching for his own end as much as he sought to give hers to her. She obliged, whole-heartedly.

"L-LOKI!" She cried out as she clenched sinfully around him. He groaned out his own release into her neck and instead of just dropping heavily onto her, he rolled them over. She panted against him, her head resting on his shoulder, his cheek against her forehead. He hadn't completely stuck to his impromptu plan, unable to restrain his normal sexual behaviors but he knew she enjoyed herself. Perhaps after he'd succeeded in this new endeavor, she would say his name in passion without prompting. He was pulled out his pleasant fantasy when she spoke several minutes later.

"What exactly are those papers?" He was glad she couldn't see his face because his brow knotted and his eyes squeezed shut of their own will. He schooled his features a split second later when she pulled up on her elbow to look at him, adopting his customary aloof look. He didn't want to speak of it now but he really had no choice. He should have not given them to her until later, he'd been too hasty in delivering them.

"Information you will need to know well in order to pass for… a modern Midgardian."

"Oh." She halfway rolled off of him to grab the previously dismissed folder and brought it back. "Like what?"

Loki found himself becoming more irritated by the moment and it was taking a surprising amount of willpower to keep from showing it outwardly. He extricated himself from her suddenly, her tiny squeak telling him he'd acted too hastily. He needed to cover for himself so he spoke.

"Better to show than tell." He fixed his clothing as he walked to a box on one of his study tables and opened it. He pulled out two small pieces of parchment that he'd prepared several days ago. "Lie flat on your back." He instructed as he re-approached her, taking the opportunity to appreciate her disheveled appearance. Her calf was still decorated with the golden snake. Her dress was bunched around her waist; her nipples were still pleasantly firm, faint red splotches decorating her pale skin between them and up to her neck. He sat next to her and didn't restrain his hand from momentarily caressing each soft mound, enjoying the way they fit nicely against his palm. She was looking at him expectantly. He reluctantly abandoned her breasts.

"Keep perfectly still, have no fear, this will not hurt." He then placed one piece of parchment on her forehead and the other across her still swollen lips. "Do not move." He looked at her pointedly before giving his wrist a quick flick and the papers slowly started to burn with a small blue flame. Kenna's eyes widened but otherwise she remained perfectly motionless. They burned themselves out in only a few seconds and then it was done. Another flick of his wrist and the charred remains disappeared, no evidence left that they had ever existed. "It is done." He turned away and made his way back to the box but with no intent toward it. He just had no desire for her to see his face at that moment. He heard her stir and then heard the sound of paper sliding across itself. He chanced a look at her to see her completely engrossed on the first page. The look of unconcealed awe chased away some of his darker thoughts but her voice chased the rest of them away. It contained an excellent mix of wonder and incredulity.

"My name is Kenna Marie Lokister?"

XxX

AN: I couldn't help myself with that surname… and neither could Loki it seems. Can't get much more egotistical than that, for shame Loki, for shame. And leave it to Loki to immediately turn something said in purity to his advantage… incessant schemer.

Usedmemories: I loved writing that chapter… so much angst it made my ovaries hurt. I'm so happy that his reactions have been in line with his character. I'm in no way going for mushy Loki but emotionally conflicted, ill prepared and in deep denial Loki? Hell yes. You'll get a better idea of what's in that folder in upcoming chaps. OMG, thank you for your continued reviews and enthusiasm… it really is awesome!  
KeeperoftheNine: Thank you so much! Saying that about Kenna really means a lot. I'm not a fan of Mary Sues so if I've avoided that pitfall, I'm more than happy. I want her naïve but quick to learn and I want her just as conflicted about this situation as Loki but from the ingénue side of things as opposed to his more calculated one. I'm going for a clash of opposites with them (experience/inexperience, honesty/deciept, trusting/cynical, kindess/harshness). Oddly enough, I think of Asgard like I think of Washington DC. In the center, where all the monuments and politics take place, it's clean and breathtaking but the farther out you get, the dirtier and seedier it becomes… that's the citadel and Asgard in my mind. OOO, that was a decidedly naughty chapter, def one of my favorites. Hey, I'm a fan of yours too!  
Psyche17: Thank you! I'll always try.  
jnotjane: awww… I'm glad it made you feel that way, definitely what I was going for.  
CYBERKAT2: You're all good, lol. I just love hearing from you whenever you get the chance. Thank you so much for saying so!


	16. Be Mine

Warning: More sexual content but this time… it starts out with my normal kink but then morphs to something darker. Consider yourself warned.

**Be Mine**

"Your name?" He asked in a whisper into her ear. He stroked the back of her neck with his thumb as he kept a firm grip on her shoulder.

"Kenna Marie Lokister." She moaned.

"Where were you born?" He let his tongue trace the shell of her ear.

"Bristol, England." She gasped.

"Who were your parents?" He kissed her jaw.

"Marie and Kenneth Lokister." Her head dropped, hanging loosely between her arms that kept her braced against her study table. He gripped her hair, pulling her back up and turning her head so he could taste her mouth as he thrust into her from behind once more.

"Very good, and how did they die?"

"Car crash."

"What kind of car?"

"I… what?"

Loki just made a tsking sound before his other hand landed with a resounding 'smack' against her exposed backside. She muffled the yelp behind her hand that shot to her mouth.

"A Mercedes." He lightly rubbed at the offended, reddened flesh. "The devil is in the details my dear." She groaned. "You were the one that asked for this quiz."

"I asked for you to quiz me, yes but this isn't exactly what I meant."

"Would you like me to stop?"

"…"

"Because I will if you wish it." He ran his tongue from the shell of her ear to the high collar of her student's shift. "Though you should be aware of what the principle of positive and negative reinforcement can do for the strong formation of long term memories." She started to giggle. "And just what was said to elicit such a reaction?" He asked, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"You have over a millennium behind you, you must have many, many long term memories. I can't help but wonder who quizzed you?" Kenna just smiled when she felt him still for a moment. She took chances like these lately, ever curious to see his reactions during these quickly dwindling days. There were two distinct Loki's of late, daytime Loki and nighttime Loki.

Daytime Loki was an extension of who she'd first met, playfully cruel, lascivious and dominating. Nighttime Loki was a different creation all together, oddly moody, passionate, almost desperate to please and increasingly possessive. She hadn't seen the Loki that had first kissed her since he walked away from this very table. Wherever that one had come from, he'd retreated deeply away.

She was now certain that he did not want her to leave. She also suspected that he'd completed his research and successfully at that. There were only eighteen days left before she was to marry Fraener and it had been a full week since he'd given her any updates. No talk of goats, spell tweaking and no longer did she find him engrossed in books and calculations. She wasn't sure how she should feel about it. It was both flattering and frightening but yet again, she could do nothing but pray he would keep to his word. Also, a small part of her, had really begun to enjoy his presence… both versions and there was nothing more fun than throwing him off balance. She'd craved that experience since the night she'd watched him find his own end. It had been fascinating, erotic, empowering and… something she wanted again. He had once asked what she had done to him but the better question was what had he done to her?

She pushed her hips back against him and giggled again when the god behind her wasted no time pulling from her and spinning her around. She never knew what expression he'd be wearing, if any, but this time he wore his trademark smirk. She remembered when it once unsettled her, one of her long-term memories.

"I had many teachers."

"Many?"

"A great many."

"Perhaps that's where I'm going wrong then. Maybe I need '_many_' teachers as well." The smirk was gone immediately. Apparently 'possessive' could now be attributed to daytime Loki as well. He quickly lodged a hand in her hair, ensuring she could not move away.

"No." Kenna had never before heard a single word said that contained a thousand words behind it. "You said you desire only me." Kenna took a deep breath. She was less affected by his sudden mood swings these days but he still felt deadly. Times like these, she caught glimpses of the dangerous mind behind those cool jade eyes.

"And it's still the truth." She whispered but she could not ignore the courage she'd been nursing for weeks now. "Do you desire any others?" Her courage wasn't always in line with wisdom however. He let go of her hair. "You think of me far more than you should. Do you think of others as well?" His eyes narrowed at her. He never appreciated when she used his words. But what he said next truly surprised her.

"Only you. Perhaps the only one I ever will again." Kenna didn't see his self satisfied smirk because she'd torn her eyes away from his, looking at the papers she now took with her everywhere.

"You shouldn't say such things." The confession made her uncomfortable, and sad.

"And why should I not?"

"You know why."

"Explain it to me." She finally looked back to him, her brow furrowed. She knew he didn't want her to leave but she didn't know why. Hearing these words…

"Either you take me to Midgard soon and I start this life," her hand touched the papers beside her, "or I marry Fraener."

"It does not change the truth." She pushed against him then. Sex she could handle, small amounts of pain she even enjoyed and taunting words could ready her far better than his touches but this sentiment, this she didn't know how to deal with. Each time he showed it, she was floored by it. It didn't fit within the emotional confines of their bargain. She had sold her body to him for a short time in exchange for passage to Midgard, she had not sold him anything else. She pushed him again but he didn't move an inch. She looked away from him, if she couldn't get away physically, she would do the next best thing and do it visually.

"A truth, if it is a truth," she had not forgotten his unofficial title, "that does neither of us any good." She cringed when she felt his hand on her jaw, pulling her back. He kissed her passionately for a few moments before he spoke again, keeping his lips almost touching hers. He ignored her questioning of his honesty.

"It could." He chastely kissed the corner of her mouth before she could shake her head. Now he wasn't making any sense.

"How?"

"If you wished it, you could stay here in Asgard," he hesitated for a moment and filled it with a kiss, "with me." Kenna looked into his eyes to find him staring at her lips. She didn't even notice that she'd started shaking. She repeated her question.

"How? I marry Fra…"

"Stop saying his name!" He said it with a ferocity that made her gasp but he regained his composer almost immediately. "There is a way to break your betrothal and stay." She repeated her question again but silently with her eyes. He kissed her again, deeply, tasting her. "Would you stay with me?"

"I…"

"Would you stay with me?" He asked again but Kenna could not answer that question. She would prefer to stay in Asgard and the idea of being with him, away from Fraener wasn't an unpleasant one. She was nearly sure that he had ruined her to other men anyway but his lack of explanation bothered her. Despite how addled he was making her mind right now with his combination of words, touches and lips, she was still clear enough to know he wasn't telling her everything.

"How?" She made it sound more forceful, the shock of his initial declaration wearing off slightly. She felt his hands tighten around her waist and he wasn't looking into her eyes again.

"Agree to be mine." Still too vague. He sighed when she didn't say or ask anything else. "You desire me, do you not?" She'd heard the tone that was starting creeping into his voice. She'd heard it in the hallway after the banquet when she'd told him that their bargain was off.

"I do." She heard him sigh but couldn't tell if it was in relief or in apprehension. His next question answered that.

"Do you care for me?" He looked back into her eyes and Kenna's mouth dropped open. She'd started this by wanting to throw him off balance but so far, he'd done it far more deftly than she could ever hope to. She felt a blush creep across her cheeks, the first in quite some time. She didn't like that it didn't take her any time to answer that question.

"I do." She saw his smile, if it was disingenuous, then he was the Nine Realm's best actor. He kissed her, pushing her back onto the table and stepping between her parted thighs. She felt the heat of him against her but he did nothing more than kiss her.

"Then stay with me." He said into her neck, kissing a line down to her collar. "Be mine." She struggled with keeping her mind from going to mush. She wasn't aided by the new sensations of his hands on her breasts, flesh against flesh. She rolled her eyes both in frustration and pleasure. She bit the inside of her lip when she felt him slide smoothly into her. He groaned into her ear before tracing it with his tongue.

"Agree to be mine." The desperation she'd heard earlier was being replaced by demand. "Be mine. Say that you will be mine, that you will stay with me." She moaned but didn't answer. "Say it." He said a little too loudly in her ear.

"How?" He didn't miss a beat.

"Just say yes." The violent thrust and the hint of frustration and condescension cleared her mind enough.

"As what, stay as what?" He faltered in his rhythm and hesitated but finally he whispered into her neck, barely loud enough to hear.

"My mistress." Kenna squeezed her eyes shut. He wished her to agree to continue to be what she was now. Except, instead of a student of the healing arts that came to him at night, she would be some decorated doll that would always be waiting for him. This was perhaps the most painful thing she'd ever experienced. He wanted her to be a woman who wasn't worthy enough to marry, only worthy enough to warm his bed. She pushed against his shoulders and tried to pull away from him. She couldn't stay here, she couldn't continue to be touched by him anymore, not right now, and not when it felt like every nerve of her body was exposed. Instead of allowing her up, he just pressed his body further against her. "Don't!" It sounded dangerous. She went limp beneath him. She wasn't going to fight him; she shouldn't have tried to push him away. It was done in a fit of mental despair.

Nothing else was said. He didn't plead with her to stay and she didn't plead with him to stop. The air around them had changed though, becoming colder and Loki was no longer being gentle. His mouth remained next to her ear but all she now heard were harsh breaths and strained grunts as she stared at the ceiling above her. One of his hands moved to her shoulder pulling her down against each of his now brutal thrusts while his other hand moved to her hip to keep her entirely still. Kenna felt tears filling her eyes as she clenched her hands into fists on the table beside her. She could hear the legs of the table groan against the floor as it inched away from its original resting place. He finished a few minutes later. He pulled away from her a second later, immediately turning away from her.

Kenna just laid there, tears dripping from the corners of her eyes and onto the wooden surface beneath her. She chanced a look at the rounded shoulders and slightly lowered head of the man that stood facing away from her. He looked like he was shaking. Then he moved, fixing his clothing. Each move looked tense, like every muscle he used was about to snap. He turned his head to the slide and Kenna could only just make out his profile. His eyes were tinged with red and she saw light reflect off a wet trail on his cheek.

"I'll expect you in my rooms tonight. Expect to stay." then he stalked off, a book that had been left on another table flew against the wall and the binding exploded, sending a shower of pages fluttering down to the ground.

Kenna stiffly sat up and saw the bruises already forming on her thighs along with her hip where his hand had been. She staggered to her feet and saw her dress in the seat of her chair. She pulled it on and then turned to gather her papers. She pulled her hands away from them as if she'd been burned and that's when she couldn't keep the reality at bay any longer. She sat down painfully in the chair and covered her face with her hands as she was wracked with full-bodied sobs.

What had just happened?

XxX

AN: I'm so pathetic… my own story made me sad. Good god I'm egotistical. *shrugs*

Guest: Probably as eager as I am to post them and then my embarrassment comes from how often I check to see if I've gotten a review… _sigh_* I love reviews so thank you very much for leaving one.  
Usedmemories: Hehe, I'm glad you think so. That's definitely the idea, it's like he's marking her but also constantly reminding her. Thank you! I love that snake, the golden jewelry too. :) You'll keep getting tidbits from the folder, usually as an aside since it's my little plot device at the moment. I hope you like this one… it was the hardest one to write yet. Not really sure why but I had to constantly reread it and make sure the tone was right.  
Winter Sombrero: I love your handle. Thank you. I don't want a Romeo Loki. I want a Loki Loki. He doesn't want to be a bad guy, not really, but he just tends to fall into the patterns and routines of one.  
gameofshadows: Thank you! I wouldn't trust anyone that didn't give a 'hooray' for Loki smut. And thank you so much for such kindness toward Kenna. You saw exactly what I was trying to get across as far as what her effect on Loki has been and that feels awesome as an author. Thank you!  
KeeperoftheNine: LOL, I think so too. Well, you didn't have to be desperate for too long though I'm sure it didn't go quite the way you would have liked. I'm evil when it comes to angst. And oddly enough, it was Kenna's internal conflict, or self respect, that screwed it all up.


	17. Cracking

Warning: You know what's coming… sorta.

**Cracking**

Loki stood in stunned silence. Had he just heard his father correctly? Thor would be Asgard's new king in six cycles. He looked from the exuberant face of his brother, to his mother's doting one and finally to his father, whose single eye looked at his golden brother with warmth and love. This was too much. He'd lost a treasure today, due to his own idiocy and now his brother's surely to be idiotic rule was to be foisted upon an unsuspecting realm. Thor was not a bad man, but he was a brash, immature, and unpredictable fool. The realm would be at war within a year of his coronation.

He loved his brother and from that he was able to pull the smile that now graced his lips as he clasped Thor's hands and congratulated him. No one else would know for months, only members of the royal family, so the announcement was private and blissfully short with very little pomp and circumstance.

"The realm will be in awe of you brother, unrestrained awe." Thor smiled his toothy grin and hugged Loki in one of his crushing grasps. The younger prince avoided his father's eye, afraid that the wizened man would see his true feelings. He embraced his mother, kissed her cheek and told her how lovely he thought she looked due to the news. That at least was true.

After an appropriate amount of time, Loki bade his family goodnight and headed for his rooms. She would likely be there already. She would stay even if he were late. He stopped just as he rounded the corner to see her standing several paces from his doors, far enough away that the magic would not recognize her and open for her. Kenna had hesitated. She hadn't even done that the first night. This little display fully reinforced the fact that he'd been a fool and lost her. He'd pushed too much too quickly and now that she knew his intent and had rejected him, there was no hope that he'd regain it. He hardened himself to the loss that had already taken place despite her continued physical presence. All he could do now was take advantage of the time he had left.

He walked silently down the hall. She was an easy creature to sneak up on, especially since clearly her mind was elsewhere at the moment. He simply strode next to her, grabbed her upper arm without missing a beat and pulled the startled woman into his rooms. The door closed and he shoved her up against it, caging her between it and his body.

"You are here and per our arrangement, you will not deny me anything from now until I dismiss you. You will not push me away," he paused, clenching his jaw tightly for a moment before continuing, "you will not resist any proclivity shown you and you will do exactly as I say as soon as I bid it. Do you understand me?" Kenna looked up at him with shining eyes and nodded silently, agreeing to the proclamation for a second time. "Then kiss me you fucking whore." He sneered but didn't wait for her to comply; he just took what he wanted. This was the only aspect of her that was his, nothing more. He couldn't have her any other way so he would relish what he could, while he could. Finished with her mouth, he grabbed her arm once more and hauled her into the room a bit farther until they stood on the large rug.

"Kneel before me." He pressed down on her shoulder for added emphasis and she gingerly dropped to her knees. He took the time to unfasten the bindings of his leather trousers before he reached and pressed on the back of her head to force her to him all the more quickly. "Please me well." He hissed when her talented little tongue darted out to taste him. He squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back, imagining her wishing to do this, wishing to please him, not doing it because he'd commanded it. He imagined her smiling up at him, enjoying it ever bit as much as he was. He didn't realize how tense his face had become, how knitted his brow had become or how he was gripping his own hair so tightly that it hurt. He pulled away from her the moment the realization hit him. He heard her breathing heavily as he turned away from her.

Too much had happened, he couldn't maintain the facade he had kept in place for most of his life. He felt it cracking and it left him feeling terrifyingly frozen inside. He turned back to her to see the confused, shocked and worried expression on her face. He closed the space between them in two quick steps and grabbed her neck, hauling her up and tossing her easily onto the bed. He noted every movement of her body. He saw her face pale. He felt her neck tense and felt her hands grab hold but not try to pry his fingers away. She landed and immediately put herself on her back, whether to make sure she could see him or because she knew that crawling away from him would be an immense mistake, he couldn't really know.

He crawled over her almost as soon as she hit the mattress, pinning her down with a hand in her hair, his body atop hers and his other hand across her mouth. He hated how wide her eyes were and in turn hated himself for causing it.

"Why did you reject me?" He spat. Everything was on autopilot now as he fought against the cold depths within himself that terrified him more than even losing her did.

She shook her head, unable to speak against his hand. He pulled it away, letting his fingers trace along her lips.

"I didn't." She said immediately, in a ragged whisper.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" He screamed at her and pulled back immediately, as shocked at himself as she was. He squeezed his eyes shut when he saw it.

Fear.

It was his fault.

"I didn't." He heard a small but determined voice say again. His eyes shot open to look at her as he now sat on his heels above her. "I rejected the position you offered but I did not reject you!" She spat in a shouted whisper, tears springing to her eyes. "I would be yours, or I would have been but not as your life long whore." Her whispers had turned to spoken words and the tears had started to fall. She sat up, still staring at him but now so much closer. "What you offered… you could not possibly have thought I would accept but it seems you did and when the obvious outcome arrived," she pushed against his chest and he relented, too taken aback by her words and the truth behind them to object, "you treat me like… something lower than you ever had before."

He had retreated off the bed. The words that she had not rejected him still echoing through his emotionally overburdened mind.

"I'll admit that I am your whore." He cringed at the word when it came from her lips. "But I did it to earn a life that let me be the thing I've always wanted to be. I didn't do it to earn a continued life as a whore. Your mistress… it's all I'd be. No one would ever come to me for help, everything I'd ever learned would be for not, I would just…"

"Enough." It wasn't said harshly. Loki suddenly felt more exhausted than he ever had before in all his long life. "You have made yourself clear."

"Tell me the truth, you've succeeded haven't you?" She said it so quickly after the last word left his mouth that it almost felt like an interruption. His eyes had drifted away from her as he'd tried to process this new information but her command brought them back.

"Yes." He wasn't really surprised that she'd puzzled it out, she'd figured out far harder situations in the past.

"Were you planning on completing your end of the bargain?"

"Yes, but only if you refused to stay."

"Why would you want me to stay?" He didn't answer, instead turning toward the balcony. Everything felt too hot, he needed the cool night air like a starving man needs food. She followed him out, unrelenting in her pursuit of understanding. "Please tell me why." He still said nothing, just gripped the railing once he'd reached it and looked out at the darkened skyline of the golden city. "Are you going to answer?"

"I can't." He finally said and after an uncomfortable silence he followed it up with, "It does neither of us any good." He looked down at her then as she stood next to him and saw the tense creases of her brow. He sighed and returned his sight to the city. "Would you have agreed to stay if you had loved me?" She let out a clipped sardonic laugh at that. He didn't need to look to see that he'd yet again moved her to the point of tears. He could smell them.

"No." He nodded at the word, oddly relieved. They remained in silence for many long minutes. From the corner of his eye, he saw her start to shiver; the thin dress she wore was poor protection. He shrugged out of his surcoat and placed it on her shoulders. He didn't want to leave the balcony just yet. She accepted it without thanks or complaint.

"What would it have taken?"

"Having my own life." She seemed to be thinking so he waited. "Or a life a husband would allow me to chose." He nodded.

They then resumed their silent vigils. He didn't know quite how much time passed before she finally broke the quiet once more.

"I leave for Gleskpool in eight days."

"No, you leave for Midgard in eight days. You will not see your father or your _betrothed_," he spat the word, "ever again." She turned to look at him and though he didn't return the gesture, he saw her nod. "I still want you while I can have you." Another nod. He held out his hand and she took it, somewhat hesitantly. He led her back inside. Undressing himself, he gave her a look that bade her do the same. She complied and despite his far greater number of layers, he finished first. So he saw the state of her thighs when she let the dress fall. He couldn't take his eyes away from them. He'd done that earlier… he hadn't even realized.

"I'm sorry for that. I just…" but he didn't finish the statement. He looked up to see that Kenna was looking at his previous focus. He shook his head and approached her. She looked up at him, a hard look in her eyes. He stopped so close that they were almost touching. Neither of them reached for the other, just looked into the eyes of the other, both searching and neither finding what they were looking for.

Loki ordered her onto the bed and he followed. He didn't do anything clever or unusual. He skipped all forms of foreplay; he just wanted to be inside of her. Using his own saliva as a necessary lubricant, he just took her on her back and didn't draw out his release. She made no move to find her own and he simply couldn't bring himself to care. Afterwards, he laid on his back, looking at the ceiling of his room, his hand closest to her absently toying with her used sex and what he'd left within.

"Your final examinations… you are prepared for them?" He could tell that the sudden oddly timed mention of the subject threw her by the odd play of emotions across her features that he could just make out peripherally.

"I… yes, mostly." She groaned a little when he pressed a couple of his fingers into her slightly.

"Any study you require can be done here. I will send for any materials you require." He still didn't look at her. She wouldn't like this, he suspected, but she could not like it for eight days and recover during her eternity in Midgard.

XxX

AN: Ok, that chapter had so many mood changes and directional shifts that I think I'm dizzy. I hope it made sense and that it fit and didn't seem clunky. Also, a huge thanks to all of my readers and reviewers, my twisted mind and your continued support keep this thing chugging along.

Usedmemories: Yeah, she's set her sights on finally being free, giving up her last moments of freedom on Asgard to gain it so it was like the ultimate insult but Loki is too egocentric to have realized that fully. He certainly does not take rejection well and though I'm sure most people expected more semi non-con in this chapter, I'm not trying to make Loki out to be a rapist… just emotionally fragile and the eternal maker of bad decisions. Haha, I should have those warnings at the start of each chapter lol. I'm ecstatic that you continue to like it, hopefully I can keep that going.  
jnotjane: Yeah, for a really smart guy in most everything, he sure is an idiot when it comes to Kenna. Thank you! I try to really get into their heads enough to make it feel like you know them but not enough to reveal all of their secrets right away. We are getting closer to movie time but just how close will be revealed in the next chapter. I've never actually said what the timeframe is beyond 'pre-Thor' but it's coming. That she is, poor girl.  
Elise's Angelus: I figure that if there isn't a dangerous element to Loki, you're not writing Loki really. He doesn't _have_ to be evil but there needs to be an undercurrent of 'something' not being right. I love that sometimes the more powerful lines are the shorter ones, glad you liked it. Thank you!  
LittleNikki: I have been going overboard with the feels but I figure since I used the 'angst' story descriptor that it was a must. Haha, Loki should always be pure sex… jkjk but seriously, it never hurts. :) That's awesome because I'm loving every bit writing him this way. Haha, single tear Loki… I'm right with you there. You're lucky that I have an equally unhealthy desire to write this story at the moment.  
KeeperoftheNine: Woot! I'm glad I exceeded your expectations. Kenna's defiance/self respect is just different. She doesn't come from a broken past; she's always had her choice of life so really she's just continuing to be the woman she's always been despite Loki's often overwhelming presence, whereas Danielle obviously comes from a much darker background. Don't know why I just did a character comparison there… oh well. I'm still excited to see that 'darker background' btw. :) "delectably emotional and erotic" What a cool thing to hear. It will finish post-Avengers and it's pretty clear now after this chapter (not really a spoiler) that Kenna will be going since Loki failed to convince her to stay. How will she be involved during the movie verse sequences…? kinda, sorta, somewhat. And you didn't even have to wait 24 hours!


	18. Lie To Me

AN: Only light smut in this chapter, sorry to those that love it and congrats to those that hate it. But a warning to your feels… tehe.

**Lie To Me**

Kenna still couldn't believe that he had apologized to her for the bruises he'd caused, as clipped and quick as it had been, it had still been genuine. By contrast, he hadn't even apologized for the banquet incident, something that had literally left her shaking with rage. His apology however didn't change what she wanted to feel.

Anger.

She wanted to be angry with him, to hate him, to hate when he looked at her and when he touched her. She succeeded in trying to convince herself that she did for almost a day and a half. Keeping her here, in his rooms, only taking her away from them when she had an examination made her feel angry but try as she might, it didn't make her hate him. Touching her whenever he felt like it, waking her from sleep to he could have his way, interrupting her studies so he could touch her and have her touch him made her angry but again, it didn't make her hate him. His eyes, well they never looked at her long enough these days for her to hate them and whenever they did stray to hers, they left her feeling cold.

It had been the evening of the second day in his rooms that she stopped deluding herself, that she stopped trying to hate him. He'd been quietly, slowly taking her, his head buried in her neck and his mouth molded to it. She hadn't been much of a participant in their activities, doing only what was absolutely necessary. Her arms remained at her sides, her head turned away from him and her legs spread wide but not wrapped around him. It was her form of punishment she supposed. If all he wanted was a mistress, an over glorified whore, she would give him the poorest version available. She would do as she was told but nothing more. She even tried to keep any pleasure away from herself. He would try sometimes and still occasionally succeed but other times, she was able to distract herself enough with unpleasant memories to keep the ecstasy at bay.

This time, he wasn't really trying; he was just atop her, flush against her with one hand in her hair as he preferred and the other running a path up and down her side. That's when he'd delivered yet another set of words that made her world spin and not pleasantly so.

"Tell me you want to stay." She remembered squeezing her eyes and shaking her head. He grabbed one of her unoccupied hands and had run it into his hair; he held it there when he realized that she wouldn't. "Lie to me." He'd rasped. "Lie to me and tell me you want to stay with me."

"I…"

"Please." He whispered almost too quietly for her to hear. Yet again she felt the tears threatening and at that moment, she decided that if she was going to lie to him, she could no longer lie to herself. As hard as she might try and as pathetic as she knew it made her, she didn't hate him. She pushed her fingers further against his scalp and gave him his lie.

"I want to stay with you." She actually felt him relax against her in some small measure. He hadn't stopped his fornication but the rigidity of his body noticeably changed. A shuddered breath against her neck was the other sign that her begged lie affected him far more than it should.

"Tell me you need to stay." He was now showering her neck with little kisses and tiny touches of his tongue. She didn't hesitate this time.

"I need to stay with you. I want you." He then pulled his face up enough to press his lips to hers, not kissing her really, just touching. She opened hers to look at him but his eyes were shut, as if trying to imagine the lie as truth.

"Tell me…" he let out a single, quiet, humorless laugh, "tell me you love me."

Kenna turned the simple tough of lips into a kiss then, tilting her head and letting her tongue taste him. He returned it with a passion and she rewarded him by lodging her other hand in his hair. He groaned but finally pulled a tiny fraction away from her lips.

"Tell me." Nothing but pleading in that voice, like a man drowning. Kenna suppressed a sob.

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you. I love you Loki Odinson, you and no other." She heard him suck in another breath before crashing his lips to hers.

That had been two days ago and since then, she'd decided that she would not punish him any longer. It seemed unnecessary since it was obvious that leaving would be punishment enough. And in the end, it was far easier to let herself enjoy his attentions rather that trying to deny them.

She sat at one of his many study tables and absently looked over her notes and work. He'd left to attend some business, as he'd put it. She shifted in her chair and groaned quietly. He'd taken her so many times and in so many ways that it seemed every part of her body was sore. It was like he was trying to make up now for all the nights in the very near future when she would not be there. How he managed to make her ears sore, she couldn't really figure out. He rarely spoke anymore and it likely stemmed from the fact that every time he did, he sounded strained and uncontrolled. He vacillated between gentle passion and rough need. Kenna never once removed her consent from anything he chose to do and even found herself as desirous as he was most of the time now.

She heard the door open and stood from her studies to see him enter carrying a covered tray. He set it down on one of the cleared tables, not looking at her before sitting down and making a gesture with his hand to join him. He leaned back, his eyes still focused anywhere but her. Kenna walked over to the table and drew the metal dome off, seeing an array of fruit she set down the cover. Plucking a large red berry from the tray, she sat and took a bite. Loki neither moved to eat any himself nor did he look at her. She plopped the rest of the berry in her mouth and reached out for a second, grasping the plump thing between her thumb and middle finger. She took another bite while surveying the rest of the tray when she noticed that his eyes had moved and were watching her mouth. Kenna made a decision.

"Have you eaten yet today?" His eyes remained where they were but he answered.

"No." She made a show of eating the rest of it before standing. She wore nothing but a thin robe of his, loosely tied about the waist. She walked around the table, the ends of the robe dragging along the ground. He gave no invitation and offered no protest when she sat sideways on his lap, pulling the tray close to the edge of the table. She grabbed another one of the berries and brought it to his lips. He still didn't look at her eyes as he took a bite, instead focused on the swell of her breasts beneath the thin silk. She ate the other half and before she reached for another, she untied the robe and shrugged out of the sleeves, letting the silk pool around her waist. Kenna didn't miss the light quirk to his lips as she reached over, purposely for the far side of the tray, and let her breasts brush lightly against his chest. She felt him sigh. She grabbed a bunch of grapes and brought them back.

She fed him one before taking one for herself. A moment later, he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her flush against him. Letting her own smirk form, she'd wondered how long he'd hold out. He wasn't known for his self-control when it came to her lately. It actually surprised her that he'd lasted this long. He was kissing her collarbone but she still held the grapes so she plopped another in her mouth. She then used her free hand to lift his chin and kissed him. He smiled against her lips when she offered him the grape and he took it. Loki didn't seem interested in any more fruit however when he took the unfinished bunch from her hand and replaced it on the tray. Sliding an arm underneath her knees and the other across her back, he stood up and carried her over to the bed. Kenna placed little nips along his jaw line, earning herself a groan as he set her down before he made short work of his clothes. Once he'd crawled over her, he took his time tasting her mouth and she made it her mission to make sure every dark hair on his head was out of place.

Kenna couldn't help but be pleased that this seemed like a 'gentle passion' round, she wasn't sure if her sore body could handle the other sort at the moment.

"I would make you my wife if I could." Kenna stilled and squeezed her eyes shut. What game was he playing now? Why say this? Even if it was true, it served no purpose but to make her feel… awful. She didn't need reassurances or ploys to let her know that he wished she could stay. He'd made it more than obvious on several occasions now.

"But you can't, so do not say such. I'm too lowly, only the king…" He cut her off by kissing her again for a short while, his lips stiff against hers suddenly.

"Thor will be king soon." This shocked Kenna out of her self-pity; due to both the mention of something so personal to the royal family and because of the cold tone with which he delivered it.

"Thor… how soon?"

"Six cycles." Not a great deal of time, Kenna was silent for a few moments as she did the quick calculation in her head, something she did automatically these days in order to get her used to the Midgardian way of viewing time.

"Ten years." She saw Loki roll his eyes. He wasn't a fan of her method of ingraining information into her mind.

"Yes."

"You aren't pleased by this?"

"He will lead Asgard to destruction." He spat. Kenna's eyes felt like they would fall out of their sockets they were so wide. They had never once spoken of his brother save the time on the arena mezzanine when she'd truthfully denied spying on the golden god. All the times she'd seen the brothers together, they seemed to be the greatest of allies, the brotherly love had been more than apparent or at least she thought it had been. She had no idea how to respond to his sudden vitriol and quite frankly, didn't think it was her place to. Loki's expression a few moments later clearly stated that he regretted the comment. "Thor… my father should give him more time."

"Ah," Kenna replied with something neutral and safe.

"My thoughts have never been so close to my tongue before and only around you. Are you sure you've been studying healing and not magic craft? Have you cast some spell on me?" Kenna wasn't actually sure what to say. Certainly he was just trifling with her but he sounded angry.

"Just healing." She reassured.

"Then I've just let myself become weak." He sighed. "I would be able to say anything to you if you were my wife." There he went again. The mention of that particular title for her, his wife, sent such a strange mix of warring emotions through her: peace and dread, elation and misery, hope and despair, flattered and insulted. But mostly, it just made her feel overwhelmingly sad. "You would consent to that position, would you not?" Kenna sighed. She hated thinking about impossible futures, especially ones that included him but she knew her answer. Knowing it didn't mean she didn't hesitate in delivering it. The way he'd asked the question, it didn't sound like some simply asked hypothetical. There was something else there, something she couldn't identify but it left her with a strange sense of foreboding. Still, she answered truthfully.

"Yes."

"I would wish for you to be a healer. You excel at it." She just nodded, unable to find any appropriate words for the fantasy he was creating around them. He kissed her again but then did the unexpected and pulled away, rising from the bed. "And as such, you should continue to study. I'll return later." His clothes were suddenly back on his body and then he just disappeared, stunning Kenna. She'd seen that trick several times over the past few days, even been a member of it when he would deliver her to some private place near her examinations but it still left her in awe.

Kenna really wished she were still trying to hate him right now. How exactly did he expect her to study after all he had just said?

XxX

jnotjane: Thank you for saying that. I didn't want to write a truly criminal Loki, not in this area of his life anyway. He has given her many chances but we could play devil's advocate and say that since he was offering her something that she literally might not live without, it could still be construed as non con… not technically but morally. That's just devil's advocate there though. :) He's never really wanted her pain, just wanted to do things that happen to cause her pain… if that makes any sense. For example, taking her virtue, he didn't do it the way he did so it would be painful, he did it because he's a covetous egomaniac that wanted something someone else wanted and wanted to take it in a way that it wouldn't normally be given, leaving his mark so to speak. The revelation of his Jotun heritage, I can't wait to get there and despite the ten year timeframe, it's not that far off in the storyline.  
April: Thank you! I'm a lover of dark Loki as well, not necessarily evil but definitely dark. Very kind of you to say so.  
LittleNikki: ROFL, don't hurt yourself on the story's account. :) I like to think that he still really doesn't know what's going on, that everything he's ever experienced in his long life has never been anything like now, so he's having a really hard time with it. 'Thor stage' is not far off; I can't wait to get there either.  
KeeperoftheNine: LOL on the non-intended pun. She will leave Asgard but that doesn't mean she won't be back… wink, wink. We will see it again, this doesn't end until post-Avengers so… I can't wait to show you Midgard Kenna though. Awww, then I'm a flatterer then. I can't wait!  
Caeli Et Terra: Understandable, dark Loki isn't for everyone and I can easily see how you can come away with the feeling of that being rape much like my devil's advocate to jnotjane. I'm incredibly flattered by your comment about falling in love somewhere along the way, like Loki. That was just so cool to read. I'm also so happy that you're feeling all the different emotional aspects I've been throwing into this story. Thank you for mentioning the Jotun aspects. I was a little worried that I was being too subtle with them but you've laid my fears to rest. Can there or will there be salvation for their relationship? Maybe, maybe not but I don't want to give anything away. Thank you for the very thoughtful review.  
CYBERKAT2: It even made me sad and I'm the damn author. That really shouldn't happen but I'm just too full of myself I guess. You're welcome and thank you for your continued support.  
The New and Improved Batman: Let me start by saying thank you for your blunt honesty and you didn't take any offense from anything you wrote. Also, "metric fuck ton" made me laugh. So, to your review. Yes, the sex is definitely an easy way out as far as plot and character advancement goes. However, I never intended to write anything worth much as it was. I just wanted a semi plot driven smut filled piece to start with and I made sure that most of my authors notes stated exactly that. It was always my intent for my readers to be specifically self selected to enjoy this type of thing. That being said, I do take what you said as a compliment. You made it abundantly clear that you really detest smut but here you are. So I'll take that for what it is and say thank you. I do not think you sounded like a dick. It's a sad sort of commentary that these days, being honest with people can get you labeled as such. I loved it and commend you for it.


	19. One Simple Detail

AN: Smut contained within, be warned. *reprint: oh the typos, the terrible, terrible typos (and horrible grammatical faux pas)... a result of too much imbibed wine*

**One Simple Detail**

He was gone for the rest of the day and Kenna surprised herself by managing to get some studying done both for her Asgardian healing and for her future life. She now sat in his large tub, filled to the brim with frothy, soapy water. This was by far the best improvement over her student's quarters. Having a private bath was absolutely blissful. The water never lost its perfect temperature and Kenna wasn't sure if that was due to some unseen heating element or if there was a bit of magic at work. Either way, it was fantastic. Currently she had both of her arms hanging over the sides and one leg running along the top edge letting the air of the room evaporate the water on her skin, cooling her a bit before she fully submerged herself within its warmth once more. She was just extending her enjoyment by keeping the water from overheating her too quickly. She smiled blissfully and raised her left hand that contained a few of the papers that were filled with information she would need in Midgard.

Previously studied papers contained information pertaining to where she was born, who here parents were, their professions and information concerning what kind of life she lived when she 'resided' in the country of England. They explained, or more to the point, Loki explained how and why she 'chose' continued schooling in the United States of America or the U.S. for short. The devil was most certainly in the details and there were so many details that she needed to know and be able to regurgitate. Loki had said that knowing all of this information would keep humans from suspecting that she was anything but one of them. His reasoning for having her hail from one place and then traveling to another for her schooling was due to a couple of factors. First, Midgardian manner of speech varied greatly across their many regions and the Asgardian dialect was somewhat similar to the place of her 'birth', therefore, she would not have to affect a different way of speaking. Secondly, having her "study abroad" as they called it in Midgard would help cover up any cultural faux pas she might commit before she was familiar with Midgardian ways of life.

But there was so much more to it and the papers she now held continued that education. She needed to know basic Midgardian history, something she had never interested herself in before. They had such a varied and fragmented past that it made it rather difficult to comprehend. Loki assured her that she didn't need to know specifics, just the basics for most of the ancient history but would need to know quite a bit more of British history, her supposed place of origin. So she studied, learning of the nations early roots, its ties to Rome, yet another long dead civilization. She learned of its succession of monarchies and its many wars with its neighbors. Their short lives certainly gave them a rich but confusing history. She couldn't help but think that any Midgardian that needed to learn of Asgard and its history would have a far easier time. At least she found it interesting. So that's what she did, read and tried to memorize the history of Midgard. Over the past week, she'd made excellent progress and felt fairly confident in her knowledge of European Midgardian life ranging from 300 BC to 2000 AD and the final two hundred years of North America. Closing her eyes, she let the papers flutter to the floor as she just enjoyed the tub's soothing water.

She felt the water ripple and knew she was no longer alone. Though she didn't open her eyes, she just let her smile announce to the only person that it could be that she was completely aware of his arrival.

"You look quite relaxed." His sultry voice stated right next to her ear. She could feel his cool breath as it ghosted across her cheek. He sounded far more tranquil than he had in almost a week. Something was different, he sounded like his old self and Kenna couldn't help but be both relieved and also a little worried at sudden change.

"And you sound quite relaxed." She would test the waters, see if his thoughts were still as close to his tongue as they had been.

"Hn." He replied cryptically, giving nothing away. "I took the liberty of gathering your things from your previous quarters, items you might like to take with you to Midgard."

"Thank you." But she knotted her brow together. She really didn't have much in the way of personal possessions unless he was speaking of the many clothes he had sent to her.

"Oh, you are very welcome. One item in particular I would have been loathe for you to leave behind." He sounded too mischievous and it quickly made Kenna nervous. She understood a second later when she felt something cool wrap around her calf and her eyes finally shot open. She started to sit up and move to pull the damn thing from her leg. It had taken several days for her to remove it last time. The infuriating trinket had resisted a multitude of attempts to remove it before it finally relented. She could have sworn that the jewelry had actually been depressed and coiled in on itself in a skulking manner once it was no longer encircling her leg. She'd actually felt sorry for what she believed to be an inanimate object for a half second before scoffing at herself. A quick hand on her shoulder made sure she didn't make it too far and impede the metallic beast's progress. He was crouched behind her so all she could see of him was the hand on her shoulder and the bare arm that was now sliding into the water in order to cup a buoyant breast.

"What are you doing?" Kenna ground out, none too pleased by this new turn of events.

"Just having a bit of fun." The golden snaked began a sensuous path up her leg. "I didn't get to fully enjoy the fruits of this little bit of magic the last time after you became so cross with me."

"Cross with you? I was furious."

"I recall, you both struck me and then tried to end our agreement."

"You deserved both." She hissed.

"Debatable." Kenna just huffed and squeezed her thighs together. She could hear the infuriating smile in his voice. Again, this was something that had been missing from his countenance for some time now. "But this is not like last time now is it? It is just you and I, with no possible audience." He was able to kiss her bare neck easily since she'd drawn her hair up for her bath. "This froth however, it needs to go." His hand left her breast and for a moment the water seemed to glow before all trace of soap in the water disappeared, leaving it crystal clear. Distorted as the image was through the water, she could clearly see as well as feel the golden snake continue its course upwards. She was about to offer a protest but he beat her to it, cupping her breast once more.

"Did you know that there are entire industries devoted to the procurement of pleasure on Midgard, very lucrative and powerful industries?" He kissed the side of her neck before he continued. "While gathering information I thought you would need, I couldn't help but notice that this little… device of mine would likely be quite a sensation there." The golden snake inched higher and Loki took the liberty of reaching into the water, letting his hand slide down her side to reach between her legs, prying one away. The hand on her shoulder predictably reached into her hair and directed her to face him. He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. "They have many names, I wonder what they would call this." And then he slowly kissed her, deepening it when she started to protest. Kenna grabbed onto his submerged arm but just held it, unsure of exactly what she wanted to do. This made her nervous and it embarrassed her but it was different from the last time. It was just the two of them. She gasped against his mouth when it reached its goal. He only had it toy with her for a short while however, before he suddenly pulled her from the water and carried her back to his bedroom, almost leaving the snake in the water. It managed to grab onto her ankle at the last moment and retake its position around her calf. Apparently the idea of the device was more a torture for Loki than it was for her. He set her gently down on the bed, kissed her mouth thoroughly before slowly sliding down her body, creating a warm trail along the way.

Kenna knew what he was about to do and now knew that something had changed. Not only was he purring out words again with a confidence he'd lacked for some time but now he was going to taste her as well.

"I simply couldn't allow my creation to have all of the fun." He lightly bit her inner thigh causing her to glare down her body at him, eyes narrowed, to see him smirking devilishly up at her. He took this eye contact opportunity to slide two fingers deeply into her, making a come hither gesture. She threw her head back at the feeling and arched her back. She couldn't help herself, this above all other things he did, was by far her favorite. His true talent lay in this specific activity and he knew it.

"Do you consent?" Kenna couldn't suppress the incredulous laugh. Of all times to check for her willingness, he certainly knew this wasn't one of them.

"Yes!" She nearly shouted.

"Hn." And he set to work. Only a short, deliriously pleasant, time later did he stop, causing Kenna to whine pathetically. "Are you sure, I would not want to impose myself upon you." With that said, Kenna raised herself up on one elbow and reached out to grasp his hair and force him back to her. His deep laugh reverberated through her and he didn't check for acceptance again, setting to her with a fervor he hadn't shown her before. Her thighs were a vice about his head only minutes later before her body fell to the bed as a boneless mass.

"You may be a prince of Asgard but you are a king of that." She purred breathlessly as he stalked back up her body. The smile he gave her made her want to slap him but she refrained, too content to do anything but enjoy the afterglow.

"And you, its queen." Kenna just rolled her eyes but gave him a small smile in return before she reached up and kissed him. The lack of tension in the room for once was a relief, to not be on the verge of tears, to just enjoy the moment was extremely welcome. She hissed as he slid into her over sensitized body. "You can come for me again, yes?" He asked as he started moving within her.

"Perhaps." She replied and sent a hand between them. After some rather enthusiastic play and several position changes later, she did.

He lay with her only long enough to catch his breath before he was up and purposefully walking across the room. This seemed like yet another version of himself. This was neither the man from this morning, nor the man from the past week. Kenna leaned up on her elbows, quite a feat considering how pleasantly exhausted she felt, and watched him gather something from one of the tables by the entrance to the bath. She hadn't seen it before so he must have set it there before interrupting her soak. He brought it back over to the bed but he wasn't looking at her. He even looked slightly apprehensive as he sat down, his shoulders tense. Kenna suppressed a sigh, so much for lack of tension. She could feel it build the closer he got to her. Sitting up and tucking her legs off to the side, she reached out and touched his shoulder.

"I wonder, will you be pleased or angered by what I'm about to tell you." Kenna pulled her hand away. He turned, bringing one leg onto the bed and he set the box between them. "I was going to wait once I realized," he tapped the box, "so that this… truce between us could continue until I took you away." Kenna's eyes were glued to the object between them while he spoke, once he stopped, she looked up at him. The apprehension was still there and her brow furrowed.

"And now that you are not waiting," she started cautiously, "what have you realized?"

"Open it." She didn't want to but reached out with a trembling hand and opened the box. She didn't know what she expected but it was certainly more than the scrap of parchment that lay within. She tilted her head, as though the view might change and understanding might dawn but it didn't. She moved to pick it up and hesitated, looking up at him. He just nodded, his expression now somewhat guarded. She picked it up and studied the runes for a moment; most were completely unfamiliar, recognizing only the body and the eye in their ancient symbolic forms. She shook her head.

"I don't understand."

"In my haste to discover how to take more than only myself to Midgard, I forgot one simple detail, one very important detail." Kenna's heart began to sink. Had he failed somehow, was their deal now off because it couldn't be done? He hadn't given her any details of his most recent research due to his attempt to hide its conclusion from her. His eyes hardened with his next word.

"Heimdall."

XxX

Usedmemories: I thought that the God of Lies wanting to be lied to might play out well, I'm glad you thought was effective. He's got something in the works and it's likely pretty obvious just what that is. I need to be able to tie the movies in with my goofy little story somehow. Haha, woot for effective light smut but I can't seem to stay away from heavy, almost (completely) pointless smut for long.  
veritasuk1: I'm happy to hear it, especially the part about liking all of the elements. I can't wait to show you how it does!  
gameofshadows: Awwww. Loki won't break easily, he's too used to disappointment so it will take something pretty big… I don't know, like finding out something life changing… :)  
LittleNikki: ROFL. I think you're on the right track there little missy. What oh what is he planning… well, we kinda know already, I'm just changing what his full motivation is/was. I'm overreaching probably but hey, it's just smutty fan fiction after all.  
KeeperoftheNine: Haha. Thank you! Another light smut high five, awesome. Awww, I got to your feels to eh? I'm glad I was able to accomplish that and it's not really an angst story if there's not some element of heartbreak in it, no?  
Winter Sombrero: ACK! :)


	20. I Know

Warning: Smutless but ridiculously angst ridden.

**I Know**

He waited. Her moving off the opposite side of the bed and shrugging into his robe was not a good sign. He waited but he wasn't waiting to see what her answer would be. He already knew that. He knew she would agree; she didn't have a choice. What he was waiting for was her final reaction. So far, it wasn't going very well. Kenna was pacing back and forth, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You just realized this?" She asked, sounding incredulous.

"Yes."

"How did you have an oversight of this magnitude?"

"The same way you didn't anticipate what you would need once you made it to Midgard." She glared at him momentarily but didn't say anything else before she resumed her pacing.

"And how often will this need to be renewed?"

"Each lunar cycle."

"Midgardian or Asgardian?" He rolled his eyes.

"Asgardian." She paused in her pacing and spun to look at him.

"Every three months?" The situation was not improving. "You have to come to Midgard every three months to renew… that." She pointed at the bed and the box that still sat atop it.

"Yes." He tried to keep the cool tone in his voice but it was becoming more and more difficult the longer she remained agitated. He had hoped that the prospect of seeing him regularly would have been something to celebrate but it seemed it was foolish on his part to have ever entertained such a notion.

"Can't you just give me a stack of them and teach me how to use them." He'd had enough. He stood, strode over to her and grasped her upper arm, pulling her into him. Her startled look only lasted for a few seconds before her eyes narrowed. She didn't attempt to pull away from him but he could all but feel her desire to do so.

"It doesn't work that way." She looked him straight in the eye then and her next question was like a slap in the face, far stronger than any literal one that she had actually delivered in the past.

"Did you plan this so that you would never have to let me go? So that I would never be rid of you?" He released her then as if she had burned him and staggered back. He was stunned into a frozen state for a moment before he spun away from her and over to the bed. He grabbed the enchantment, the one that would shield her from Heimdall's gaze and stalked back over to her. She no longer looked irritated; she looked worried. He then grabbed the collar of her robe, ripped the garment from her body causing her to cry out in shock before he pressed the parchment to her bare back. He released the magic contained within it and she screamed as the magic burned into her very being. Originally, he'd planned on warning her that it would be painful; he knew that fact well enough was since he periodically had to place them on himself but her last words had wounded him so he felt no shame in the lack of warning, of wounding her in return.

Then, in a fit of ill-conceived rage, he transported them to Midgard. He let her go the moment they arrived and she staggered off to the side. She'd already experienced what it felt like to teleport short distances but this was the first time she'd ever experienced the physical displacement of an interstellar jump. This was something else he would have fully explained to her and tried to prepare her for but as it was, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Everything you require is here, this is now your home." She had propped herself against a table, still breathing hard and most likely trying not to retch. He waited a few moments until he was certain that she wouldn't, before he walked back over to her and pulled her into him. He looked down at her startled eyes and her slightly parted lips. Those damn lips… he crashed his onto hers. He knew it wasn't pleasant for her because it wasn't pleasant for him. He broke the punishing gesture only to whisper into her ear.

"You will never be _rid_ of me." He spat. "The moment you made this deal with me, the moment you decided to place your life in my hands, to give yourself to me, was the moment you belonged to me." He released her and she staggered back. He didn't look at her face, unsure he could handle whatever emotion she had honestly displayed there now. His first instinct was to leave, just go back to Asgard and then not return for three months. Before meeting her he would have stranded her there and let her find her own way. But now? He just stood there trying hard to calm himself and failing. The moment he reined in control over his ragged breathing, he would notice that his fists were clenching and unclenching. The moment he got that under control, his breathing had become erratic once more.

His impulse, right then, was not to leave but to turn around, grab her and show her where her bedroom was and fuck her until… he didn't even know. It's just what he wanted to do but… He grabbed the object nearest to him, a bookend from the top of a table and hurdled the polished chunk of jade against a wall. It went clean through. He would never be able to chastise Thor for such impulsive behavior again without feeling slightly like a hypocrite. Finally, he turned, unable to keep his eyes from her any longer.

He found her sitting on the couch, her elbows on her knees and her hands in her dark hair that fell around her face like a shield. She was shaking and so was her voice when she spoke.

"Is this how it's going to be?" He didn't answer, just stood and stared at her, completely at a loss for what to do. "For us to be like this, you as my keeper, me as something to be kept?"

"There is no other way."

"Is there a price?" Every word that came out of her mouth cut and each one cut away a little more of his tentatively held control.

"A price?" He seethed and then he moved. He had nearly crossed the room and was just about to grab her when she raised her tear-streaked face and turned it to the side, eyes squeezed shut, as if anticipating his wrath. It caused him to stop short and he just clenched his fist. "You know I want you." He barely managed to say instead.

"I know." She whispered.

"Even without the need to keep you hidden from Heimdall, you must know that I would not have let you be. That you would never be… _rid_ of me." He could feel himself shaking.

She looked up at him then and took a deep breath. She stood, crossed the small distance between them and pressed her hands to his still bare chest. "I know."

"I don't want to hurt you." He kept his arms at his side, not trusting himself yet.

"I know." She rested her head against his chest.

"I will find a way to bring you back to Asgard." He heard her let out a shuddered breath, her little hands balling into fists of their own.

"I know." She whimpered and he finally found the will to move. He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to him, as if holding her tightly enough would keep her close forever.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and lay her down. He could tell that she thought he was going to take her again but as much as he wanted to, he wouldn't. Instead, he just lay down next to her and pulled her into him.

"If I could let you go, I would." He felt her nod her head. "I would like to hear that such a thing would sadden you but I won't ask you to lie to me today."

XxX

AN: Sorry for the short chapter but the idea played out and there weren't any more words for it. So much angst… I know I just might be laying it on a little thick but I'm still enjoying writing it. I hope you all are still enjoying it.

jnotjane: Oh, I don't think that little golden devil will ever fully disappear from the story; I feel too attached to it. I figure anyone doing research on countries like England and the US would not be able to miss noticing the multi billion dollar adult industries. And I think you're right, his plans for world domination might have actually worked and what could the Avengers have done? lol Lysistrata Protocol! I really did laugh out loud at that one!  
LittleNikki: hehe, am I bad? I had to throw in a less heavy chapter since, well, there won't be a lot of them but he will make appearances from time to time. I know, why is he so good at doing his job?!  
KeeperoftheNine: I had to create yet another excuse for Loki to keep seeing Kenna and good 'ol Heimdall gave me that very excuse. Smuttiness is my MO and it will return, I can't stay away from it for long. This was the first completely non-smut chapter in… 12-13 chapters? It's almost naughty in its lack of it. I'm sure those little golden devils would become all the rage. Thank you, thank you!


	21. My Importance

Warning: Smut sandwich: That's smut in the middle with angsty plot on either end.

**My Importance**

Whore.

It was the single most depressing word that had gone through her head, over and over. 'You'll always be a whore.' Her mind chanted to her over and over again. Despite his honeyed words of the past few days, his declared desire for her to be his wife if it were a possibility and his seemingly obvious desire for her love, all she would ever truly be to him was his whore and he had found a way to achieve that. That was what she thought when he'd announced the substance of his oversight. Those were thoughts that overwhelmed her and tore apart whatever bond she felt between them.

Heimdall's ever-watchful eye. The moment her disappearance became apparent, the moment the crown would be petitioned with the rare request to find someone gone missing, his all seeing eye would search for her and discover her on Midgard. While it would result in her shame and being brought back to face whatever punishment such a crime deserved, it would result in far worse for the dark prince. Loki would never allow such a thing to happen, could not allow such a thing to happen. So she couldn't imagine that it had been an honest mistake, that the God of Lies had been telling the truth when he professed to having made such a monumental oversight. She had been certain that it had been a calculated move, a truth that he had kept from her until he saw fit to reveal it. She knew now, that she had been wrong in her supposed certainty. If she'd been thinking rationally at the time and not like some scared, caged animal ready to bite anything that came near her, she would have realized that if he'd been intentionally hiding this revelation from her, he would have waited until after taking her to Midgard or right before. He would have waited for the moment when she couldn't possibly refuse him however; he'd revealed the monumentally important information before that. He'd done it during the 'truce between them', perhaps as a gesture of his good faith. But she had not been rational; she'd been nothing but angry and hurt.

She'd been foolish to use those words, to 'be rid of him' but she had not been thinking about how her words would be received by the temperamental prince. She had only been thinking about the implications of what he'd said. Each time she struck a deal or refused a deal with this man it led to either her prostituting herself in some way or her being inadvertently brutalized. Of the many things she looked forward to on Midgard, being relieved of the title of whore was right at the top of the list. When she found out how often he would need to return, she could only think that he meant to continue their bargain, continue it on Midgard and that she would never be able to escape that soul crushing moniker. It had left her feeling so hollow inside that she wasn't mindful of her words to a man she already knew was unpredictable and oddly fragile where it concerned her.

However, the moment she finished that sentence, she knew that life was just about to get infinitely more difficult. Did she expect to lose her final days in Asgard and not be given a chance to even symbolically say goodbye to the realm of her birth? Not in the slightest. Even after he'd told her that this was her new home, she hadn't been able to believe it. With the still burning pain in her back and then the excruciating feeling of being flipped inside out, she still didn't believe it. She didn't believe it when she quickly glanced around the odd, very foreign room. She didn't believe it when he told her that she belonged to him. It wasn't until he threw the object through the wall that it all solidified in her mind. She'd collapsed on the cushioned bench at that moment; the weight of it all was crushing her. Then she confirmed what she already knew, what he'd already told her but she needed to say the words aloud. This was how they would always be, she truly did belong to him whether she had given her consent or not. The choice had been his and his alone while she was impotent to do anything about it. She could try to fight it but she would lose, just cause herself pain and perhaps even worsening her already pitiful situation if she tried.

The worst part of it lay in the undeniable fact that she really did care for him but no matter the situation, she would never care to be his possession knowing that her life would never really be her own. Her father truly had cursed her by ever letting her believe that it could ever be any other way. He should have always sheltered her, determined the important aspects of her life for her and made sure she thought the same way as most Asgardian girls. If he'd done that, she never would have known the beauty of freedom, the indescribable feeling of self possession and she never would have had to know the absolute pain of having it all ripped away.

Twice now she'd felt this sort tearing of her soul. The first had not been the announcement of her betrothal but Fraener's declaration that she would only be his wife, not allowed to be the healer she had always dreamed of becoming. That was the first time her free will had been taken and now this was the second. She'd bargained for a life that would be her own but he'd taken the liberty, whether intentionally or unintentionally it didn't matter, to change that bargain. Her life would never truly be her own; it would always belong in some part to someone else. She'd traded a shorter life on Asgard with Fraener as her keeper for a longer one on Midgard with Loki as her keeper. She obviously preferred the lesser of two evils but the preference would never be confused with choice. She'd never had a choice as much as she'd deluded herself into thinking she did.

The worst part of it, while Fraener was a just a cruel fool that didn't understand what he'd done, Loki was no fool and understood with complete clarity what he had taken from her. She knew this for fact, or he would not have stood there, held her and apologized for it.

Now she lay in her Midgardian bed with her Asgardian capture's arm draped over her, his chest to her back. She wanted to cry but she just lay there blankly. She could try hating him again, punishing him again the only way she knew how but she'd played out that little fantasy before. It wouldn't change anything. Every three months he would come to renew the concealment and every three months he would renew his possession over her. Though she wasn't going to fool herself, she would see this prince of Asgard far more often than that. He was not one to deny himself her attentions for too long. She sighed. She would accept this fate and in time, until that acceptance dawned, she would just try to focus on what her life would consist of outside of him. She would eventually grow used to this new idea of him, as she had forced herself to do in Asgard. The ache would scab over, grow numb and someday she would likely grow to look forward to his visits and his possession. It was the way of things, if a person does not adapt, that person will eventually die and Kenna had no desire for that.

The arm around her suddenly tightened, signaling his arrival into the conscious world. He remained still behind her for some time without speaking. She wondered how long this would go on. He certainly knew she was awake as well, in truth; she'd never really slept. After some time passed, the thumb of the hand that had been pressed against her upper abdomen started caressing the smooth flesh with small back and forth swipes. Not long after, she felt the hardness of him form against her buttocks. That was when she moved for the first time, tilting her chin down toward her chest only a fraction. Whether he took that tiny movement as some tentative consent or if it was just what broke him out of his frozen state, she didn't know but right after, his hand slid down her belly and between her legs. Kenna let out a breath and nothing else.

That hand lifted up her thigh so he could place his leg between hers, keeping her slightly parted for him before the same hand started a tortuous caress of the small nub that was responsible for so much of her pleasure. She felt him shift behind her, rising up onto his elbow before he started to kiss her shoulder. He willed a response from her body with careful ministrations and before long he'd garnered her slickness with his fingers. He took her body's offer for what it was and used the same hand to lift her leg higher, spreading her enough to allow him easy entrance. As soon as he was seated deeply within her, he relinquished her thigh in favor of a full breast. Kenna didn't try to keep the sighs hidden from him or the moans that followed once he'd started his steady pace behind her.

"Do you hate me Kenna?" He whispered into her hear before kissing the spot directly beneath it. She just shook her head. "Will you hate me when I never leave you be?" She hesitated but took a deep breath and shook her head once more. "Thank you." Kenna just let out a clipped sardonic laugh and then she nodded. Finally she moved, reaching back with the arm she wasn't lying on to gently place her hand on his hip, feeling the muscles clench and release beneath her palm. Loki then released the breast he'd been paying exquisite attention to in order to run his hand from her upper arm and down to her hand that touched him so simply. His hand covered hers completely before he entwined his fingers with hers. The gesture made her chest ache and just served to confuse her even more than she thought possible.

He continued within her, not saying another word and not releasing her hand until Kenna knew he was getting close then he moved both of their hands between her legs and silently asked her to take her own pleasure. She did, rubbing furious circles upon herself, his fingers hovering over hers, watching in a tactile sense while he placed little nips along her exposed neck. He sped up his thrusts when she got close but waited to finish until she started her rhythmic embrace. His teeth were firm against her shoulder as he groaned out his end but not hard enough to hurt or leave a mark. They both lay there panting for several minutes and he didn't bother to leave her immediately. Eventually, he pulled from her with a small hiss escaping his lips. Kenna stayed on her side until he silently asked her to roll onto her back with a gentle pressure from his hand.

When she finally obeyed, he hovered over her, his eyes seemingly scanning her face for something. Kenna couldn't even begin to know what it was he was looking for but the longer this went on, the more worried he became. His sights landed everywhere, her lips, her chin, her eyes and hair, never stopping in their unfathomable search. She couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you see when you look at me?" He eyes snapped to hers, some of the tension draining from his face seemingly at the sound of her voice but he didn't answer. "Do you see more than your whore?" He squeezed his eyes shut but again remained silent. "Because I can't see how you could." He didn't look at her when he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry to have made you think that."

"It's what you wanted."

"Only in the beginning."

"What changed?"

"I did."

She didn't have a response to that and he didn't elaborate. She had the distinct feeling that he didn't because he couldn't and not because he didn't want to. So instead she opted for a discussion of their future, ever the practical woman.

"So what now?" He opened his eyes again.

"Now?" He sighed. "Now you begin your life here and I," he lowered his head into the crook of her neck, "go back to pretending in Asgard." She pulled away from him then and quickly slid out of the bed. She could feel what he'd left trickle down her thighs at the sudden change.

"Stop that." He looked up at her somewhat surprised, still where she'd left him. "Stop saying things like that."

"The truth? Would you prefer that I lie to you as well?" He asked, sitting up and letting his legs slide off the side of the bed.

"I don't lie to you." She defended herself.

"I was not talking of you." She didn't have a response to that one especially in light of the disarmed look he gave her so she opted for another question of her own.

"Do you lie to me?"

"I lie to myself far more than I've ever lied to you."

"And just what do you have to lie to yourself about?" He laughed self deprecatingly at her question.

"Everything. My importance to my family, my importance to you, my purpose in anything and everything I've ever done. What I won't do to bring you back, away from this unremarkable ball of dirt and its pathetic excuses for sentient creatures."

The confession was too much for her as his confessions tended to be. "Stop."

"So you _would_ like me to lie to you?" He stood up then making a simple gesture with one hand that both placed black pants on him and a green robe around her. "You are the only person that I've ever met that I actually don't wish to lie to but if it's what you would prefer, I'll acquiesce to your wishes." He had advanced on her but not in a threatening manner. He was now standing directly in front of her and she could feel his cool breath against her forehead. She didn't look up at him. She felt so weak right now, too weak to fight with him, too weak to hold up anyone but herself, let alone someone like him.

"No." She sighed and leaned into him. She didn't know how to handle herself at the moment, she felt so confused by everything that had occurred in the past day that she felt thankful when his arms wrapped around her. "Don't ever lie to me." She confirmed for him.

"I will not." She felt his lips press against the top of her head. "You are not my whore. Not any longer." He took a deep breath and she could hear it through his chest. "If you no longer wish to share your body with me, I will restrain myself," he paused momentarily, "if you wish to reject my advances but I give no promises that I will not try every time I come to see you." She just nodded, acknowledging his concession. "Our bargain has met its conclusion and there is no longer any… sexual obligation on your end."

"What I said yesterday…" He hushed her by pulling up her chin and lightly pressing his lips to hers.

"I would rather you not explain." He said after he pulled away. Kenna just nodded and moved onto her tiptoes to initiate the kiss this time. He took it. They stayed like that for a long time before he finally broke it.

"Would you like an orientation of your new surroundings before I return to Asgard?" She gave him a crooked little smile as her eyes looked around the room.

"I'd like that." And as quickly as it had gone, the tentative truce between them reformed.

XxX

AN: This is kinda corny but there's a song that I think goes really well with this story. "Love the Way You Lie" (Perfect title even) by Eminem. So many of the lyrics work so well with the story it's kinda scary. Also, "Quiet" by This Will Destroy You is a good instrumental piece that works will with the angsty chapters.

Jnotjane: I hope this chapter explained exactly why she acted the way she did. She did say that she would consent to be his wife in a 'what if' scenario but like the chapter harps on, she thought he was tricking her at first. Not only is there a legit way for the relationship to continue but now the relationship itself has become something more than just a deal between the two.  
LittleNikki: I guess she's not as enamored with him as wel are, lol. And she said what she did out of anger at the thought of being tricked and the despair of what she thought this would make her. It did morph into more than just mindless sex but in her mind, she was always in the position of being his whore but now, with his new promise, she can finally kick that title that she desperately didn't want to follow her for the rest of her life. I wonder if our ideas are the same concerning his plan for bringing her back?  
KeeperoftheNine: I try to churn them out. I love writing it but I also look forward to ending as well… kinda odd but true. Thank you! I don't know why I like writing angst so much, I wouldn't want it in my real life so I don't know why I like putting it in my story so much. We shall see.


	22. I Am

Warning: Almost completely pointless smut at the end with some Kenna observations to get us going.

**I Am**

Kenna had expected life on Midgard to be far more complicated that it turned out to be. After the initial culture shock of learning how they dealt with currency, their different manner of speech, their food, social customs and just the various other differenced between life on Asgard and here; she found life on this realm felt rather freeing. What she found the most difficult to wrap her mind around was the way they stratified themselves socially. It wasn't rigid, not a dogmatic system set in place by eons of imperialistic positioning, strategic marriages between power hungry families and petty grabs for position or favor. It wasn't to say that Midgardians, humans, didn't have ambitions themselves, after all; their histories were filled with plots and themes that bore a striking resemblance to what Asgard continued to go through now but here, where Loki had chosen for her to live was so much different. They still stratified themselves into different social groups but it so often seemed arbitrary.

For some, it was predicated along the lines of family standing, as in Asgard but that seemed to be the exception, not the rule. Some seemed focused along lines of race, some on gender or sexual preference. Then there were the groups that truly fascinated Kenna, the groups that formed themselves around shared interests. Something as simple as music, literature or some physical activity could bring a group together. This concept was so foreign to her that at first she'd thought it was a joke of some sort, but as time went on, it seemed a very real, solid basis for social integrity. For someone who's entire life was determined by who her parents were, where she was born and who she would marry, this idea that you could easily jump from one social standing to another through simple personal will, was the most amazing discovery of Kenna's century of life.

Where Kenna saw something amazing in that, Loki did not. He saw it as something negative, dangerous even, and blamed their almost unlimited free will for so many of the woes of their world. He thought them a disordered, unruly and harsh species. Kenna quickly learned that her insights concerning how remarkable she found several of the predominate human societies was best kept to herself. It seemed the more enamored she became with the creatures around her; the more reason he found to dislike them. It could be that his long held station standing atop the vast majority in Asgard led to his beliefs and feelings but she sometimes thought it was more born from jealously than any actual reasoning on his part. She did spend most of her time around them, after all, attending classes, joining in on unnecessary, for her, study groups and even occasionally joining in on a social activity when invited by her human acquaintances while he only got to spend fleeting moments with her.

Much like she originally thought, he visited more often than the enchantments three-month necessity. Occasionally he arrived in the evenings and then stayed the full night until morning, begrudgingly leaving her again before he was missed but more often than not, he could only spare a few hours at a time. The days and nights of the two realms did not coincide; Asgard's being much longer, by half at least. Asgard made its full rotation around its sun in roughly 36 of earth's hours so the night's he did spend with her, were the ones that would coincide between the two worlds. She knew he did this whenever possible which worked out to be once a week. Every Tuesday, she knew he would stay… if she allowed it. So far, she had only denied him once and that was for the purpose of seeing if would keep his word. He had. She suspected he knew why as he hadn't asked her reasoning, instead, he'd just looked at her blankly for a few moments before simply disappearing. It had disappointed her though, not that he'd been true to his word but she hadn't told him to leave, just that he wouldn't have her that night. She may no longer be obliged to grant him sexual favor but she had hoped his connection was something more. It seemed she had been wrong to hope it was much more than that though he had never taken to rejection well and may have simply been unwilling to be seen by her in the midst of it.

He found a sort of comfort in her embrace that he apparently didn't find in others, that he craved to the point of obsession and only recently did she think she understood it. The dark prince of Asgard was alone. He was constantly surrounded by family and friends and by the people he stood over and yet he was completely and utterly alone. What she hadn't been able to understand, what she hadn't been able to fathom for the past year was why did he not feel that way with her. How was she some how able to temporarily fill that endless void within him? She believed she knew at least part of that answer. He was a contradiction of sorts. He was lonely and it was his desire to hide his nature from those around him that caused his lonelyness because he was always hiding, never truly himself. Around her, he didn't have to hide. Why? Because the nature of their association in the beginning made it an undeniable fact that she would never reveal anything about him. She was safe because she could not speak of it.

She could not speak of his devious sexual needs, she could not speak of his professed views of the future king, she could not speak of his feelings of low self worth and, most importantly, she could not speak of his well kept, hard earned, and most glorious accomplishments: to avoid the all seeing gaze and to move secretly within the realms at will. This was why he kept her and why he would never let her go. She of all people, in all the realms, was the only one to truly understand him and his power. She satisfied in him that one thing that no one else could, recognition.

Kenna kept these theories to herself, quite sure Loki would not appreciate the implications behind them if they were true. One thing she knew for sure, he liked control and her premise knocked at that very core. It made her the one with all the power, leaving him, emotionally, at her mercy. He cared for her, she was certain of this or he would have added her continued sexual subservience to the bargain in order to keep her hidden from Heimdall's view but she didn't think his affections extended to her having any measure of _actual_ control over his life. She had no idea how he would react if she made her thoughts known and fear of that unknown, kept her silent. After everything, she was still a coward.

These were the dark thoughts that swam through her mind as she sipped the tall, brown mixed drink in front of her as her companions spoke about tests, gossiped about other students and drank away their schooling anxieties in the loud environment of the Saturday night bar. She liked the mortals she was sitting with now. These were the humans that she spent most of her social time with, fellow students that shared classes and study groups. Kenna didn't require the extra study as she grasped the material far more quickly than those that sat around the table with her. They were not unintelligent but they had only been focused on the art of study for 15 to 20 years while she'd been at it for almost 90. The material was almost entirely new to her, far more so than it had been for them but it didn't seem to matter. She found herself often running the extra sessions in order to help her fellow student gain as good of a grasp on the material as she had.

Kenna sat up straighter suddenly and quietly gasped. Kylie, the diminutive blonde next her, was the only one that noticed, the others too involved in a conversation about their upcoming exam to take any notice.

"You ok Kenna?" The Asgardian quickly schooled her features.

"I'm fine, I just realized that I have a paper due on Monday that I haven't prepared for at all. I should get going?"

"Really? You forget something? That's a first." The blonde teased while giving her a simultaneous sympathetic look. Kylie was known for her forgetfulness and understood the terror of hastily done assignments due to thoughtlessness. "Need any help?"

"It's just for one of my self study classes." The other girl then rolled her eyes but with a smile.

"Overachiever. I don't know where you find the time." Kenna just smiled back, gave her arm an appreciative squeeze, placed some cash on the table to cover her tab and made her excuses with the rest of the group in order to beat a quick retreat. She had just about made it out of the bar when her yelled name pulled her attention back.

"Kenna! Wait." She turned to see Alex, one of the newer members of their little social group pressing through the crowd to reach her before she left. Anxiously, Kenna looked toward the door but sighed before she stood her ground and waited. He finally made it to her, gripping her upper arm innocently. "I got back to the table with the next round and you were gone. I'm glad I caught you."

"I'm sorry to run out but I realized I have a paper I need to hand in Monday for Doctor Walsh."

"Oh, what a bummer." To which Kenna only nodded. She understood most slang these days but it still threw her from time to time but she understood his poorly expressed sympathy. "I just wanted to see if after the group session tomorrow… if you wanted to get a coffee or something." Now that did throw her. He couldn't have picked a worse person at a worse time than now. She had to suppress the gasp as the golden snake around her leg suddenly tightened painfully. The boy must have seen something cross her expression because he quickly let go of her arm. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"Don't be." She cut him off. "I just, I really need to go." She suppressed the desire to try to pry the cutting metal from her leg despite knowing how fruitless the attempt would be. "And about coffee, I'm sorry but I'm actually seeing someone."

"Oh…" He sounded disappointed. "Ok, just forget I asked." He tried to laugh it off them. "See you at group then, good luck on that paper." She nodded and quickly turned to leave. She could help but feel bad for the poor boy. At any other time she would have handled that better, being sure he didn't feel so uncomfortable at the failed overture. He couldn't possible have known but tonight had just been monumentally poor timing on his part.

She pressed through the doors and into the cool night air, finally allowing herself to give into the need to pluck at the trinket around her leg. Much to her surprise, it relented, releasing it death grip and settling for a far more comfortable grip. Kenna looked around to see if she could spy the man she knew was nearby. Only one person could have plucked the enchanted jewelry from her apartment and unleashed it on her in the bar. The feeling of it crawling onto her had been surprising to say the least as well as his still unrevealed presence. It was Saturday so this was one of his special visits.

"Loki!" She harshly whispered out. A black-coated arm wrapped around her chest and pulled her back into a very unforgiving chest.

"I dislike mortals touching you."

"You dislike everything about mortals." She wasn't about to play into his petty jealousy but defending the boy's actions. It would only raise his ire.

"Hn."

"And I dislike you sending out your accomplice to gain my attention." His lips were now nudging her neck through her hair.

"It is useful for entering establishments that do not suit me."

"And to what do I own your unusual visit."

"I made excuses for an extended absence from court and as such, I made my way here." Kenna wanted to sigh but she held it in. "Do you consent to my presence." She felt the way he tensed. His uncertainly at her answer quelled the resentment that had started to rise within. At least he had the decency to not expect her to take him in automatically.

"Of course." He didn't relax.

"Can I have you?" She nodded. He relaxed right before he spun her around in his arms and kissed her, his tongue seeking out hers almost immediately. He pushed her back then, into a darkened recess of the building and she was about to protest that she did not consent to him taking her right there. But it wasn't the cold brick of the bar's façade that her back met but one of the walls of her bedroom. He wasted no time in pulling her T-shirt over her head and off before cursing both the Midgardian bra and jeans. While she knew he enjoyed the way they hugged and displayed her body, he disliked that he could no longer just hoist her skirts and quickly take her. He could have used his magic but the jumps often left him fatigued and he also worried that too much magic used in a world where it barely existed might draw unwanted attention.

With a now practiced grace despite his eagerness, he reached behind and quickly unclasped the covering of her breasts, barely noting his success before one handedly popping the several buttons of her jeans. His other hand, of course, was in her hair and doing its common duty of commanding her head's movements. With her buttons undone, he pushed the thick material down to the middle of her thighs before wrapping an arm under her backside and picking her up. He turned with his passionate cargo in hand and set her down next to the bed. He then spun her around and dropped to one knee in order to yank the rest of the offending, unfeminine garment down her legs before she stepped out of them. He kissed the backs of her thighs and each buttock as he stood, letting one hand slip between her parted legs to cup her warm sex.

"I love how quickly you are always ready for me." He said as he deeply slipped two fingers into her wet slit while he cupped a full breast, pinching its hardened nipple. Kenna moaned, quickly coming undone by the man behind her as he rained down kisses along her shoulder and neck. "I sit in endlessly boring court attendances and think of nothing but you, sweating beneath me, crying out your pleasures." He abandoned her breast then to grasp her chin, turning it and bringing her mouth to his while he continued to thrust his fingers. "I think of these lips," he spoke with a fraction away from his topic, "of them wrapped around me, of these eyes," he looked into hers, "staring up at me."

She groaned. How used to his words she had become, how they made her stomach sink in on itself in the most deliriously throbbing sort of way. She'd hated these words once but he'd made her love them.

"Crawl onto the bed by dear, let me feel you from the inside." She moaned at the command and the loss of his fingers. She'd barely gotten her second knee onto the soft mattress when a slap to her sensitive behind stopped her. A mischievously lustful voice behind her told her to stop and wait. She heard him removing his clothes, his pace purposefully slow, meant to tease her. It worked. Two could play at the teasing game however. Kenna lowered herself onto one elbow, giving him an even better view of her exposed sex before she let her hand slip between her thighs and began to take her own pleasure. She heard his growl and the sound of far more quickly removed clothing. It was not long after that she felt a strong grip on her hip a split second before she felt him rub the head of himself up and down the void he would soon be filling.

"Tell me what you want." She couldn't help but chuckle. As the humans might say, he was certainly projecting, not that she wasn't fully enjoying herself at the moment. A playful smack to her backside quieted her mirth. He repeated the question. "Tell me, my little Midgardian pretender, what you want." She smiled into the coverlet before she turned her head.

"You my lord." He tsked.

"Specifically little one." He smacked her again and she gasped. He was very talkative tonight. He was obviously very happy at the prospect of a protracted visit and over her acceptance of it. He only spoke this much during couplings when he was in an extremely good mood. She knew what he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear filthy words issue from her mouth. She flushed, still surprised that such things caused her any embarrassment at all, despite how slight it may be. She felt generous and his teasing was having an effect as well. She gave in.

"Your c-cock my lord." She didn't need to see him to know he was smiling at that. She felt him lean over her, pushing her hair away from her neck he whispered into her ear.

"Where my sweet? Where would you like my cock?" She groaned; he was pushing it tonight. She bit her lip and felt his almost silent chuckle. She answered.

"My cunt." She barely whispered feeling her face turn red. He kissed her cheek as he pressed into her.

"And you shall have it." He whispered back before he leaned back up, taking hold of both hips and taking both of them to the end of this carnal dance before he collapsed on top of her. Kenna couldn't help it; she loved this feeling, right now with him still inside of her and his body draped heavily over hers. He lazily pulled himself up a moment later, placing gentle touches of his lips along her back as he did so. He was about to pull out when she stopped him.

"Wait." She reached toward the end of the bed where she kept a box of tissues, taking a couple out and pressing them to herself. "Ok." He just chuckled and removed himself. It was a ritual she'd started not long after arriving on this planet. She hated constantly having to visit the laundry to wash the evidence of their activities from her sheets and coverlet and if he was going to be here for a few days, she wanted to take a little extra care.

She slid from the bed and trotted into the bathroom to tidy up. She exited a few minutes later to find her royal lover lying on her bed now wearing simple sleeping slacks. She couldn't believe how content he looked then as he watched her come back to him. She didn't bother with any garments much to his satisfaction. She lay down next to him, slipping under the covers and resting her head on his cool chest.

"You seem happy." She said quietly, tracing nonsense patterns on the space above his navel. She felt him kiss the top of her head.

"I am." He said quietly as he ran his long fingers though the long, dark hair of the woman he needed and adored. "Right now, I am."

XxX

KeeperoftheNine: Yeah, that makes sense and as such, I love my outlet! I do enjoy my sandwiches too. I wanted something tentative and touching but with a definite needy feel to it. I'm glad you liked it. I've been slowly changing him but trying to show that it's only around Kenna with the same old irritate, displaced feeling Loki back home. Thank you!  
jnotjane: LOL. Sometimes I wish someone else were writing this story so I could just sit back and wait for updates rather than having to dole it out myself but oh well, there are plenty of other stories to do that with. I'm glad you're seeing the power switch between them; it's been fun to do. Yeah, it was an angst ridden one so I followed it up with this one, juicy and fun. I think we all needed a change of pace, characters, writer and readers alike. I'm happy it did and thank you very much!  
LittleNikki: I know, hard to imagine right? :) I'm glad her reaction made sense now. After we get there, you'll have to let me know how much we did or didn't coincide on our ideas. You've got me all curious now.  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: I'm sorry I've created a fan fiction anxiety disorder for you… or am I? I'm sure it's similar to how I constantly check back for reviews. I'd say, 'just say no to Lokaine but I'm your pusher baby. :) Are wet cats crazier than dry cats? Especially in bag form? :)


	23. To Be Seen

AN: Ok, I just have to do a shout out to another story. There are lots of really good ones out there; I have a few on my favorite lists including some by some reviewers here… love you guys. But I just found one last night that blew me away… I mean I wish I could write as well as this person and it's a one shot (so it will fall off the front pages quickly and limit its audience). I've just been sad to see it getting so little love and I wanted to help out. "Merit, In Context" You like dark Loki? Read it. You like a little kink? Read it. You like fantastic writing? READ IT. Sorry, off my soapbox now. Enjoy. But seriously, go read it.

**To Be Seen**

Walking through the orderly isles of books, Loki couldn't help but think how simple it would be to stay on Midgard, to play the sort of part she currently performed. It made her happy to play it. He'd seen how she sat in that group in the small drinking hall, how content she looked as she listened to what he was sure could only be inane conversation. She always seemed just content to listen, never needing to be heard. She could play this part, pretend to be one of them and be happy. As much as he would like to think it, he could not. Not only would it be impossible for him to simply disappear from Asgard as she had, he knew that a life such as this would not suit him for long. Just being with her would tame him for a time but after a certain period of grace, it would no longer be enough. There were no pursuits here that could fill his interest as there were for her. Healing was healing and to hear her talk of it, human fragility and mortality made the profession even more involved and interesting. Loki was a scholar of magic and unlike healing; the two realms did not share in this. Their science was so limiting, their devices, while surprising creative, attempted to make up for their lack of mystical affinity but were poor substitutes. It was not something he could embrace so he let the short-lived fantasy fall from his thoughts.

They had spent the morning in her bed, then in her shower and then back in her bed again. Bathing in the form of showers was perhaps the single greatest idea to have ever come from Midgard and nearly cancelled out his severe dislike for the propensity for females of this region to dress as men. It reminded him of Sif and he disliked the mental association between the female warrior and his… and Kenna. While the healer had a propensity for forgiveness and acceptance, Sif did not. Cut off a woman's blonde locks and turn it forever black and any and all sense of conviviality is lost forever. He suddenly couldn't help but wonder what Kenna would look like fair-haired. He shook his head, best not to tempt fate.

Besides, life between them had been pleasant for over a year now and he had no desire to end that anytime soon. Save once, she never denied him, always giving herself freely and passionately. The contentment he felt while with her both carnally and not made life, once returned to Asgard, almost bearable. Plans of Thor's coronation had only recently been announced to the greater realm and ever since then his brother had constantly worn the most irritatingly self-satisfied expression everywhere he went. He imagined he even wore that look while drunkenly rutting some unfortunate courtier. Loki shook his head again in an attempt to divest his mind of the horrific image.

Loki tried hard to be happy for his brother but every time the feeling took root, Thor would foolishly do something that tore the tender start out of its barren soil and crush it. Most recently, while playing at a game of chance, while completely intoxicated, Thor placed Mjolnir down on the table and gambled. If it hadn't been for Loki's trickery, changing the face of the tiles before they were turned up, an incident of epic proportion would have taken place. In the end, it would have ended in the death of the victor in order for his foolhardy brother to reacquire his birthright. Loki had attempted to council his brother before the incident took place but there was no stopping the fool once he set his mind to something. He refused to see logic and reason, preferring rashness with a follow-up of brute strength. How could their father have thought his eldest could possibly be ready for the throne?

He disliked these thoughts and had hoped to escape them with his visit here. What Loki needed right now was for Kenna to finish with her little band of mortals in her endeavor to force more knowledge into their small minds. He had just made his way back after a bout of wandering to find her quizzing the group of three other students, all of whom he recognized from the night before. She seemed more a professor than a student though by physical appearance she looked as old and in some cases, younger than her 'peers'. For the most part, he tolerated her companions. He saw them as simply insignificant but the one who had touched her the night before irritated him. With Kenna's quick rebuff, he'd thought the mortal to be set in his place but as Loki emerged from the shelves, a fair distance away from the table of students, it seemed the boy had not taken her at her word.

He sat far too close, leaning in far too much to get a look at the text Kenna had in front of her, asked too many questions that he obviously already knew the answers to and even had the gall to 'accidentally' brush against her while reaching for a second book. He considered doing something similar to this human as he had done to the man that had ogled what was his during the banquet in the Great Hall but thought better of it. She knew he was here and would quickly know that anything unusual happening to the boy would be due to him. She was fond of the mortals, much to his chagrin and would not take kindly to the normal sort of mischief he might wreak upon them. He smiled, deciding a different approach would work just as well. After all, perhaps the little mortal simply didn't believe her when she'd explained that she was 'seeing someone', a stupid expression by his estimation.

He walked right up to the little group, Kenna's back to him and garnered the attention of the two females sitting across from her before he'd even reached them. A hush fell over the group that Kenna didn't notice right away as she continued to ask her question, when she didn't get any verbal response she looked up and then followed the gaze of the women across from her.

The look of surprise on her face was priceless. Her mouth moved wordlessly as she stood, consternation quickly replacing the surprise.

"…" He kissed her before any sound could be uttered. The action was short lived but was full of possession as was the hand that held the nape of her neck. He broke away and smiled at the blush that covered her cheeks before he let his eyes flit down to the boy who was wide eyed. He wasn't sure if his silent promise of a painful death made it to the young mortal through that short gaze but it at least had the decency to move fractionally away from what did not belong to him. One of the girls coughed.

"Oh I'm sorry, wherever are my manners?" He said. "Charles Odinson." He addressed the small group, giving them a small tilt of his head.

"Charles?" Kenna breathed out. She still seemed a bit shocked from his sudden public display. I was, after all, the first time that anyone, be it Asgardian or human, that had ever seen them acknowledge one another, let alone the quick display of affection. He turned his attention back to her.

"I'm sorry, I know I wasn't due to arrive until later in the week but I had the opportunity for an earlier flight and took it." He kissed her forehead. He was nearly sure he heard both women across the table swoon.

"I…" but she was still dumbfounded. He turned back to the little gathering.

"I do hope you don't mind me taking her away," he returned his focus to the gem among pebbles, "that is if you consent to me taking you." He smiled mischievously, fully aware that she noticed the lack of the word 'away' in the second half of his sentence. That seemed to have the dual effect of snapping her out of her lead tongue and making her flush a bright red. He did love to see that color on her, that and nothing else.

"I… yes, of course," she turned, "you guys don't mind, do you?" Kylie just squeaked, wide-eyed and smiling. Jenna, the redhead next to her, actually got a word out.

"Yeah, you two have fun. Nice to meet you Charles."

"The pleasure has been all mine. Ladies." He gave a nod and completely ignored the boy as he turned to two of them away. Loki couldn't help but smirk as they walked and he heard what the little females said in a hushed tones.

"Holy shit… no wonder she's always turning guys down."

"That accent…" The other said before sighing.

Neither of them spoke until they'd exited the library, Kenna the first to break the silence.

"That was… what was that?"

"What do you mean?" He asked coyly.

"Why did you come over so suddenly?" He looked down at her as they continued to walk arm in arm, freely passing by complete strangers, some of whom took notice of the handsome couple though most took none. He mentally rolled his eyes. She really didn't know why he'd interrupted. He supposed it shouldn't come as a shock. It was likely she'd never been courted before since she'd obviously spent her entire life sheltered away in her books and study. Her only real involvement in men had been him it seemed and their relationship was not an accurate marker for how such things are normally pursued. She had been completely oblivious of the boy's unspoken gestures despite his overture the night before. For a woman who had been coaxed into speaking so wantonly the night before, she was surprisingly innocent.

"I grew tired of waiting."

"But… you kissed me in front of them." Yes he had. He'd done it for the boy's benefit, a clear marking of territory but he knew why she found it so astonishing.

"Midgardians. It matters not if they see us together." They walked silently once more, Kenna obviously thinking next to him as they did. The early evening was quite cool, promising a deeper chill later on but neither of them seemed to take much notice. Her continued silence started to worry him. "Do you not wish to be seen with me?" He asked almost hesitantly. He hadn't thought of that possibility before he'd acted. She stopped in her tracks, pulling him to a stop as a result.

"No." She searched for the words before sighing. "It was nice to be seen." Internally, he let the relief wash over him but keeping that from her didn't stop him from leaning down and kissing her deeply. They stood there, in the street, if full view of any and all strangers. He noted her contented sigh when they parted and she whispered up to him with her eyes still closed.

"Are you hungry?" He smirked at the sudden change of topic.

"I could eat." She opened her eyes, smiled up at him and then turned away, pulling on his hand for him to follow. Her smile still in mind, he let his thoughts turn back to the discarded fantasy of playing pretend with her here on Midgard. Impossible but pleasant enough to revisit regardless.

XxX

AN: I'm sorry that there was no warning at the top and thus no smutty goodness. Just a bunch of fluffness instead but you know me… and if you don't, a heads up, but this won't last. I mean, we haven't even gotten to 'Thor' times yet. So no fears, if it's angst you're angsting for, it will return. After all, there's not much fun in a fall if you don't construct a high perch for them to fall from. *twiddles thumbs evilly

jennigirl: Woot! You got to read a bunch of chaps in a row then. I'm sure the reviewer below you is quite jealous of that. Its always neat to hear when something you write emotionally affects someone though it sounds like your rl gave the writing a bit of oomph. I hope all is well on that front. This was yet a continuation of that break but it will not last!  
gameofshadows: Oh he surely does… he doesn't know what he's missing though, does he? :p Thank you! Hehe, oh dirty talking Loki, I don't think that would ever get old. I hope this didn't count as 'too long'.  
KeeperoftheNine: Same here, I like writing it… even though even I've gotten a little red in the face with a few of the scenes. Agreed, though any man that can one handed both bra _and_ button jeans gets a thumbs up in my book. Mulitasking ftw. You kinda saw where I was going with Alex's little bar intro though I didn't have it affect Loki on a massive scale, only to the level of fluffiness.  
caitysays: Thank you for saying so. I'm glad I could affect the fangirl meter positively. Thank you!  
CYBERKAT2: Wow, that is amazing to hear. I only wish I were creative enough to come up with my own awesome characters and profit from it. Alas, I love creeping on other people's intellectual property rights… Now, did you watch the whole movie or did you do a lot of skipping to Loki bits? Tell the truth. :) And it's not pathetic, it's what I've done but I guess I can sight research as my reason? Thank you, I love looking for the titles myself. Sometimes I know it the moment I type it within the chapter, other times I have to search for it after it's all said and done. You're very welcome, it's my pleasure to share with others something I'm writing purely for selfish reasons.


	24. Spectacularly Fragile

Warning: Wait for it…. SMUT ALERT! That's all I got. Oh wait… ANGST ALERT! There, now we're safe.

AN: Ok, another silly music suggestion. "End Of An Era" by Zack Hemsey. Beautiful and so, incredibly sad sounding.

**Spectacularly Fragile**

Something was wrong and Kenna knew exactly what it was. Thor's coronation would take place in less than a week. Loki had been slowly growing quieter, his visits becoming less frequent and when he did arrive, his passions were rough, demanding and needy. After, while holding her tightly to him, he would ask her for words of comfort. He would ask if she still desired him, if she still wanted him. Her answers were always yes but he would ask them each time anyway. He had once told her that he would not lie to her but he had never said he that he wouldn't keep things from her. She knew he was now but she didn't ask, afraid of what his answers might be. After ten years, she was still a coward.

Sometimes Kenna couldn't believe all that had taken place over the past human decade. In Asgard, change was slow and gradual, if left to her own devices there, she would still be in training, still studying. Here, she'd finished her scholarly studies in three years. Had begun to practice medicine in a hospital soon after as a protégé of sorts, in an internship, and two years after than, she was a surgeon. She had been for five years now. She loved her work, she loved helping people despite them being mortals and she being otherwise. She'd had her pick of specialties but she'd chosen to remain a general surgeon and to work in the emergency room. She gravitated toward those who needed her most, her sense of triage near flawless. She found herself often exhausted but she'd never been so content in her life.

So that was how life found them, she satisfied with her Midgardian life and her princely lover in a state of turmoil over his Asgardian one that she feared to even ask after. Life also found then in her apartment in New York, on the opposite side of the continent from where she'd started her human-esque life. She'd arrived home from her shift to see him pacing her living room.

"I still dislike not knowing when you will or will not be here." It seemed his mood of late hadn't improved. He looked irritated and she knew it had far more to do with dealings in Asgard than with her unpredictable schedule.

"I can't predict when I'll be at the hospital all the time, I'm on call." Loki knew what that meant, he'd become quite familiar with her jargon along with a great many aspects of human life, especially American.

"You smell like sickness and blood." She ignored the comment outwardly but she knew what he was saying without words. '_Bathe, I don't want you as you are now._'

"Let me jump in the shower; I'll be out in five." She kept her tone nonchalant. In this state, it was far too easy to start an argument over nothing. She was tired and while she'd muster up the stamina from what she could only imagine he had planned for her once she freshened up, she did not have the strength for one of their fights. One often had a pleasurable ending, the other would not. "Are you hungry?" She asked as she walked toward the hall. "Because there are some leftovers in the fridge."

"I am but not for anything in your kitchen." She tossed him quick look, a smirk on her face. His chance for a little innuendo had improved his mood slightly, his forehead no longer a mass of knots.

Kenna hurried, making sure to scrub herself effectively but quickly. Shutting off the water, she reached through the shower curtain to grab the towel that hung on a hook just outside. However, instead of a towel, she grasped a hand. She gave a tiny yelp as she was unceremoniously yanked from her shower, sopping wet and into the arms of a very naked, very ready, God of Mischief.

He easily hoisted her into his arms and Kenna felt a sudden cold chill spread over her before she realized that he'd dried her with a bit of magic. She couldn't help but think of how convenient that would be for when she was running late. Her tangent thought gained no more traction than that when Loki tossed her onto the bed. Foreplay was obviously being skipped this time when she saw him licking his hand and momentarily stroking himself as he crawled over her. He nudged her already spread leg apart even wider before he settled between them.

"You consent?" He only asked this question of her as a sort of warning that he had no desire or perhaps didn't have it in him to be gentle. Kenna reached into his hair and used his unyielding posture above her to lift herself off the bed and crush her lips against his. She could not sooth the fire that his life as a prince caused within him but she could give him what he needed here. Her desire to help those in need was not limited to humans after all.

He slammed into her at her unspoken reply causing her to break from his lips and yelp, the sudden intrusion more than just shocking. He would have broken the kiss for her moments later anyway when he took hold of her hair and yanked it back, giving him complete access to her delicate throat and arching her body in a delicate curve on the bed. She moaned at the fierceness of it and knew that he'd be leaving marks. She'd have him heal them before he left, as she had no desire to explain the evidence of this rough sex to her colleagues. It was a side of magic he'd studied the first few years she'd been here as she studied her more tangible skills. It had pleased her to no end.

He then took advantage of her breasts' prominence, suckling each one and lathing her nipples with his tongue and he continued his brutal pursuit below. His free arm snaked beneath her backside and aided in increasing his power. When he abandoned her breasts, raising his head, he suddenly slowed.

"Am I hurting you?" Only then did Kenna become aware of the tears flowing into her hairline and he released his grip her hair. She looked at him earnestly.

"Don't stop."

"Kenna…" She moved her calf down to his stilled buttocks and pulled him to her.

"Take what you need. Please." She'd never seen such a grateful look cross his features before he squeezed his eyes shut. Resuming his needy passion but now with his mouth fully exploring hers. She ran her fingers through his ebony hair, scratching into his scalp as he bit her lower lip, earning a gasp from her and a growl from him. His sudden withdrawal made her groan and she had to try to catch her breath when he hastily pushed her knees up to her chest before roughly turning her over, pulling her up onto said knees and pressing her chest into the mattress. With a forearm against her thighs, he entered her again swiftly and cursed under his breath.

"I want… I need you in Asgard." He said roughly into the nape of her neck. "I want you beside me in the day, beneath me in the night and with me always."

"Loki, I…"

"Do not speak." He commanded with a hoarse, breathless voice.

"I hate sharing you with these humans, with this world. They have no right to you, do not deserve you." Once, many years ago, these words would have caused fresh tears to form. No longer. She knew what he was now, had known for some time and had accepted it though she would never encourage it. He was a child. He was over ten times her age, infinitely above her station and far more intelligent than she would ever be but so often he was nothing more than a spoiled, lost child. From her awkward position, she reached behind her to firmly place her hand on the back of his neck, not gripping, just pressing and stroking her thumb along the side of this throat.

"Enough." She said quietly and she felt his forehead press more firmly against her temple.

"It isn't fair." He voice was almost cracking.

"It never has been and never will be." A shuddered breath broke across her neck and the divergence that was Loki continued. His words and mind spoke nothing but need while his body continued to show nothing but dominance. He was now rutting even harder into her now than before, the actions of an alpha male, while he continued to speak the words of a spoiled boy.

"You are mine."

"I am yours."

"Always."

"Forever."

He pulled her up then so that they were both on their knees, his arms wrapped around her belly and chest while she craned her neck and pulled him forward and down into a passionate kiss. She never would have guessed ten years ago that the god who took her virtue in such a cruelly violent and lustful manner against a door could be so spectacularly fragile but that's exactly what he was. It's what he fought so hard to keep hidden from everyone, his family included though he showed it to her often. She liked to think he came away stronger each time but she couldn't really know. She only knew that she saw more than of him than any other but not even she had seen everything. No one had, and that included the man himself.

The hand at her belly slid lower to her speared sex and she knew he was feeling himself slide in and out of her before he lifted his fingers fractionally higher to skillfully increase her pleasure and hopefully pull her to a shared end. Kenna cried out and arched against him minutes later and his muffled cry into her neck came moments after than. They both just kneeled there, panting for some time. Neither speaking nor making a move to leave the other. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, turning her face to the side and lightly nuzzled his neck.

"I have to go back." He finally corrupted their peace. Kenna just nodded lightly in understanding. "That damned coronation…" he trailed off.

"Perhaps it will be better once it's passed."

"Perhaps it will be worse." He sighed.

"Either way, I will be waiting." He left her then, sitting back on his heals and Kenna suppressed a groan at both the loss of him and the sensation of what he'd left trickling down her thighs. She was about to move off the bed when he stopped her.

"Stay." She did, slightly perturbed at the odd request until she felt a soft cloth run up one inner thigh and then the other before pressing intimately against her still spread sex. "Let me heal you." She sighed gratefully and smiled, taking possession of the cloth against her.

"Thank you." He ran his cool hands slowly along her thighs and to her hips. She could feel the tingle of power running into her flesh and the cool relief it brought to the abused areas. Soon he'd done the same for her neck as well. He then kissed the back of her now flawless neck and gently rubbed one pert lower cheek.

"Go, as I must as well." She turned and kissed him before hopping off the bed. When she returned from the bathroom, he was gone but in his stead, on the now made bed, was a small green box. Kenna picked it up and lifted the lid off. Inside was a simple pendant. A vibrant green gem that seemed to produce it's own light as it swung from side to side while it dangled from her fingers. Besides the golden snake and the clothes he'd given her back in Asgard and the necessities he'd first procured for her here, this was the first gift he'd even truly given her. Everything before it served a purpose, usually his, but his was something different. She clasped it around her neck and the stone hung just above the swell of her breasts. It seemed cool to the touch despite the fact that it made her feel warm all over.

XxX

AN: Ok, AN sandwich, apologies but when researching caitysays's review question, I came across a link to a vid. Ok, it's odd and I'm not into the Thorki slash pairing but it was still amazing. It's crazy what some great trailer music and careful, incredibly clever editing can produce. Check out 'God of Lies- Thor AU slash' on youtube… it's just so well done I had to applaud it.

KeeperoftheNine: Yeah, I wanted a small action to have a big impact. I wish you could draw too, I'd love to see that. Alas, my art skills are less than kaput as well. Ohhhh, that story was good, yes? Like crazy good. I was happy to mention it.  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: That silly computer. I don't think anyone can know a cat's proclivities. I'm so happy that you liked it! Writing Loki all possessive is pretty fun even when it's a bit subdued. Feel free to imagine Loki doing terrible things to that boy but I didn't want to spend a ton of time with earth before the start of 'Thor'. I like it, 'hot mess on a downward spiral', such a perfect description. Hope this dose will sustain you for a while!  
caitysays: Fluff is fun and it has a chance of making a reappearance but not for a while… shit's about to hit the fan. And the hair debate? I'll weigh in on the 'Thor' hair side of things as well. In fact, 'Thor' Loki all around aesthetically speaking… is it just me or did they make 'Avengers' Loki look about ten years older… probably intentional. That actor does have an amazing voice, no debate there.  
jnotjane: He loosened up enough for me to turn around and wind him tighter than a guitar string… it's only a matter of time before it snaps. I couldn't help myself with the territorial scene. Yeah, he never stood a chance did he?


	25. My Love

AN: This chapter is predicated on the assumption that you have seen the movie "Thor". If you have not, this isn't going to make a lot of sense. This is Loki's reasoning for all of his actions throughout the movieverse. I just didn't want to rehash the whole flick. Enjoy!

**My Love**

A king.

Fate was a cruel mistress. She had given Loki what he had worked so tirelessly, so desperately to earn. His father slept, his brother had been cast out and now he sat the throne as Asgard's king. But it was not the throne he desired, it was what he could do now with its power, the one thing he'd wanted ever since he'd struck their bargain. There was no one to keep him from what he desired most now, no one that could punish her when she returned and no one that would forbid their union, no one, not his father and not his brother.

He had just left Thor, cruelly telling him of their father's "death". A lie, of course, but a purposeful one meant to serve his brother well in the end. After all, Thor had started a war by arrogantly striding into the realm of the frost giants. He slaughtered dozens if not more of the creatures that had done far too little to deserve it. His brother's actions could very well have affected their father so gravely as to send him into an unending Odin sleep and could even have taken his aging life. The tale he wove for his brother, while not truth, could easily enough have been. It just might have the effect of forcing his brother to look inward, to see the error of his ways and perhaps even reform him enough to end his banishment. Their father, once he woke, would see the logic and reason in Loki's words and would see them as the well-intentioned actions they were. As soon as their father awakened, he would gladly step down. Once Thor served out his punishment, once he learned that acting like a brash fool could hurt not only his realm but his family as well, then on that day, Loki would gladly kneel and pledge fealty to his brother.

If this were all that fate had granted him over the past days, Loki would be delirious on his accomplishment and he would not be hesitating at the base of the building where she lived in the heart of New York City. Fate though, was wicked whore, and she had shown him a truth, one which he could never unlearn. God of Lies was a title that belonged to another now. The only title he could think for himself at the moment was monster. He was the progeny of a despicable race, a twisted thing, the reject of a monster due to deformity and saved to be used as a tool for peace. Though none of them had known, this had to be the reason he was always overlooked by not only his father but by the rest of the realm eternal as well. They instinctively saw the creature hidden beneath instinctive magic. Why then didn't she? Or perhaps she did. Maybe she was a far more clever liar than even he could ever hope to be. Perhaps this was why she only tolerated him… No, she cared for him, did she not?

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. What did it matter, her feelings? He knew his. He knew that he was a king, even if he wasn't an Asgardian, and he would take his right as king. She'd fear what he was, hate what he was but as his wife she would be near, not dwelling among the wretches of this world. She could be the healer she had dreamed of being as a girl, not playing at it as she did with the humans. He could try to keep the truth from her, as it had been kept from him but the likelihood of the knowledge spreading would be great. The guards had heard the argument between father and son and though he'd sworn them to secrecy, this was just the sort of information that did not stay secret for long.

It raised a serious issue. What if his father did not wake for a long time? Whispers would start, rumors the content of which he could already guess. He was not trusted as it was, they would say that he was the reason for Thor's banishment, that he caused his father's sudden sleep and that he was a frost giant. How long could he expect to rule if these were the things his subjects believed? The realm could be thrown into turmoil, civil war even. A gesture would need to be made; the people would need a reason to trust him. A plan quickly began to form, a deceit that could hold the realm together and destroy a long-standing enemy of Asgard. He would strike a bargain with Laufey, one the icy king could not refuse. He would then lure the frost giant to his father's chambers with the promise of Odin's assassination and the return of the casket. Then he, Loki Odinson, would 'save' his father and execute the 'infiltrators'. He would do it for the realm, for Thor, for his father and for her.

He wanted to go to her now, as he'd planned but he could not bring himself to do it. Maybe it was for the best. War approached and as far as the frost giants were concerned, the son's of Odin were to blame. Anyone connected with him would be in danger but for now, no one knew of her. She was safe here, on this insignificant world and it would be best to keep it that way. He would make sure she was kept from harm, that those who shared his heritage could never even think to tough her. A dark feeling spread over him, a cold feeling.

He would kill them all.

Loki, now in her apartment, stood a few feet from her but she could not see him. It was best this way. The perceptive woman might see what he couldn't yet tell her if she saw him, she might ask. He would not lie to her as he had pledged, so better to not allow the possibility in the first place. She sat on her couch, her legs tucked beside her and a text in her lap; always learning more. He smiled circling around her and allowing himself just to look upon her for a moment before he carried out his final tasks. She held something against her chest, her fingers toying absently with it. A warmth flooded him when he saw his gift clutched tightly to her. That was the image he took with him back to Asgard, it would be the image that fueled him in all he had to do next.

XxX

It had all gone terribly wrong. Traitors at every turn, supposed friends, supposed loyalty, they had destroyed everything. Heimdall disobeyed his strict orders and allowed the warriors three and Lady Sif to travel to Midgard for Thor. They would tell him the truth and destroy his plan for his brother's redemption. They were to blame for the death of his fool of a brother through their disloyalty to the crown and their false friendship to him. His brother could not return now, it had all been for naught. He would morn his brother, truly, but not now. He still had to save Asgard from what Thor had started. He had to kill Laufey and the rest of his monstrous kind.

xXx

The weight felt like it was going to crush him but the painful pressure of Mjolnir on his chest didn't compare to the agony of his failure. He would never be able to bring her back now. Thor had returned somehow, his powers restored and brash as ever. The fool would never believe his intentions; never see that everything he'd done had been for the good of the realm from the very beginning. At least their enemy would be destroyed as the Bi Frost continued to rain down its terrible energy on Jotunheim until it were as if it never existed. At least she would be safe and perhaps he'd be able to see her again someday after whatever unjust punishment they dealt out to him.

"Look at you." Loki taunted, mad with grief. "The mighty Thor, with all your strength and what good does it do you now, huh?" His head collapsed back to the bridge, the pain in his chest near excruciating. "Do you hear me brother? There's nothing you can do!"

Suddenly the weight was gone. Slowly sitting up, Loki could not believe what his eyes showed him at first. Was he…

"What are you doing?" He gasped out before he yelled as loudly as he could, desperately. "IF YOU DESTROY THE BRIDGE, YOU'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!" But his mind screamed something different. '_IF YOU DESTROY THE BRIDGE, I'LL NEVER SEE __**HER**__ AGAIN!_' Loki's world was crashing down around him. He'd already lost Asgard, his identity, his family and as the final blow, Thor was now trying to make sure he lost Kenna as well. He couldn't allow that, would not allow that. In disbelief, pain and horror, Loki rose to his feet, grabbed the scepter and threw himself forward. He would kill the fool himself but fate could not stop herself from thwarting him one last time. The final strike of the hammer fell and the bridge exploded, the Bi Frost was lost.

When he found himself dangling perilously from the end of the scepter, above the void, his mind frantic over all he had lost, he tried to tell his father what he had attempted to do for them all.

"I could have done it father! I could have done it… for you… for all of us." _For her._ The tiny thread that bound his sanity together broke with the utterance of two simply spoken words.

"No Loki." He let go. Everything was gone, there was no longer any reason to hold on. Death would be a better companion than the desolate emptiness that now filled him. _I am sorry Kenna, my love._ And then the darkness descended and the madness crept inside.

XxX

Thor stood with Heimdall at the end of the ruined bridge, his heart rend to pieces at the loss of his beloved brother and his beautiful Jane.

"So, Earth is lost to us?"

"No. There is always hope."

"Can you see her?"

"Yes."

"How is she?"

"She searches for you." Thor nodded at this and smiled. But it seemed Heimdall was not finished. His golden eyes narrowed and a sad expression covered his normally impassive face as he spoke.

"Also, I see another."

XxX

Kenna would spend the next year with the pain of not knowing and being unable to know what had happened to her dark prince. She would live with the knowledge that her cowardice, her inability to ask the questions that desperately needed to be asked, may have led to tragedy. After three months, after knowing that she could now be seen and with no one coming to retrieve her, she knew that her worst fears and perhaps ones she couldn't even fathom had occurred. She lay in her bed, a pillow clutched tightly to her and cried.

"Where have you gone, my dark prince, my love?"

XxX

AN: Dun dun dun. So, did you all follow Loki's logic (aka my logic) for exactly why he did it all? According to my premise, the road to hell really is paved with good intentions. If you can think of any gaps in logic, lemme know. If it's something I can fix, I will. If it's not, we'll just chalk it up to Loki kinda losing his shit.

jnotjane: Hopefully everone knew what was coming because I sure didn't go into detail, lol. They did have their 'honeymoon' but that's all over now. I'm glad you thought so and I hope you liked this one too.  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: I follow my lemon cake up with some nice red wine. Who says it has to DO anything… hehe. The fiancé will get his mention but don't expect anything crazy, I don't even know if he'll make a personal appearance or not. We'll see. Hey, you're welcome, I've really enjoyed writing it and your reviews along with everyone else's have just made the experience that much better.  
jennigirl: Sometimes I go a little crazy and you benefit. :) So we went from warm fuzzy, to sad… what did this one make you feel? Thank you, I do my best. What I've tried to do with the sex (it usually has some purpose to it besides just being fun sexy times) is expose Loki the most during. I've heard it said that men express intimacy more through physical acts while women tend to be more verbal/cuddlers. I was trying to stick with that with Loki and Kenna. It's one of reasons why I had his feelings for her develop so much faster than hers because in the beginning it was all sex but her time on earth (which I glossed over) was when hers developed because they actually spent time together. Hence the 'My Love' title for this chap. Yeah, both Loki and Kenna kinda got the short end of the stick… that's rigid hierarchal societies for you.  
LittleNikki: I'm a chapter posting mad woman, what can I say? You can keep your soul and your first born but I'll take a maid for a day… my house is a disaster. Shit done went down, like in crazy fast forward. I hope you keep loving it!  
KeeperoftheNine: Thank you. Yeah, I didn't want to spend a lot of time on earth doing filler chapters. I'm sure I could have come up with some fun sexy time scenes and some undue angst but I really just wanted to get on with the story. I was actually more excited about build up and now I want to get to Avengers Loki… poor, crazy, broken bastard… and Kenna's reactions to it all. As far as Loki acting like a child, I approached it from the idea that these two boys always had it really easy growing up in 1000 years of peace, as royals. They play at war but never have experienced the 'horror and desolation of war'. They are some damn old kids but still just kids, never forced to grow up. And your final note… ROFL. Thank you!  
caitysays: Glad you checked it out. I was just surprised that it looked so professional and like a trailer for an entirely different movie. Love Whedon btw (and Firefly). I don't know if he's done something I don't like yet. Makes sense, I guess Loki had to do his 'growing up' with the chitauri… poor guy.


	26. There Was Nothing

Warning: Blatantly dark, angst ridden sexuality contained within.

**There Was Nothing**

Her eyes opened and she sighed. Slipping from bed, she stretched and yawned before padding softly to the bathroom and bathing under the warm spray of the shower. She grasped the towel off the hook and dried herself before stepping out and wrapping the cloth around her head to help dry her wet hair. Kenna looked at herself in the foggy mirror, using her hand to wipe a clearer reflection. It was still her, looking back at herself. Still the 'little runaway' he'd once called her. She sighed again before finishing her ritual and dressing. Then as she does every morning, that she tells herself every night she will stop doing, she pulls the box from under her bed and opens it. She traced her fingers along the green silk of a dress, the cold metal of the snake and over the small box of her gift. She opened the tiny box, takes out the necklace and fastens it around her neck. Replacing the rest to its place under the bed, she gathered her knapsack and headed to work.

Kenna stepped into the locker room, nodding to nurses and doctors that she considers her friends. They are good people for the most part. Mothers, fathers, husbands and wives. There was the occasional philanderer, or thief, or lazy lout but for the most part, the vast majority were hard working and well meaning. They made her smile in spite of her sorrow, in spite of her trepidations. Her work and the humans that surrounded her had given her purpose and she would forever be in their dept despite that they would never even know of it.

Opening her locker, she started to pull out her scrubs when her hand stilled. It was too quiet, there was something in the air, a tension that hadn't been there before. Slowly, she withdrew her hand and eased the locker door shut, cursing the groan of the worn metal.

"What do you want?" She slowly turned her head and couldn't control the gasp that followed. Those eyes. A human's eyes should never look like that, should never glow an unearthly blue.

"Come with me." He was a human male, about her height but possessed of a stance and figure that spoke of countless hours spent honing athletic ability. This was a warrior… a soldier and not of the common variety.

"Why?" She kept her voice steady. Even a strong human male alone didn't pose a threat to her but something about him, besides his haunted eyes, made her weary.

"Because if you don't, people will get hurt." He said it with a tone so matter of fact, so filled with quiet conviction that it made Kenna shiver. She knew he wasn't lying.

"Are there more than just you?" He just smiled at her question. "Where will you take me?"

"To him." Kenna's eyes widened, her hand shooting to her mouth. She knew without another question asked whom 'him' referred to. She nodded and followed silently behind this odd human. They said nothing more to one another as they moved quickly down little used stairwells to the parking garage below. She didn't hesitate to get into the back of the vehicle that awaited them. It seemed there weren't more than just this blue-eyed man. He known she'd come with little more than a mention of _his_ return. It didn't mean she was happy. Why had he not just come to her himself? What had he done to this human? Not to mention the thousand other questions that rushed through her mind concerning what had happened, where he had been for the past year, what happened in Asgard and why no one came to retrieve her after the enchantment wore off. They drove for an hour to the outside of the city into an area she'd never had any reason to venture. This industrial area, filled with warehouses, docks and storage units only increased her trepidation.

"Hawk en route. Package retrieval successful. Open the door." The blue eyed man spoke into a receiver on his lapel as they turned into a large, vacant parking lot adjacent to a massive, empty looking warehouse. One massive shipping door opened and they drove right in, the door closing once they'd passed through. The car stopped.

"Get out." He said to her as he exited. He met her on the other side and with a jerk of his head, indicated that she was to follow him. She did while looking around at the warehouse floor bustling with activity. Massive plastic curtains hung from the ceilings, partially obscuring some of the work being done behind them. Humans milled about, some with glowing eyes, others without. These were not the type of humans she'd grown fond of. This was a different sort all together. These were the type of men and women that she'd only ever read about in human novels or seen on their dramas on television. These were the types that sent victims to her ER with gunshot and stab wounds. These were the dregs, the predators. They stopped next to a door at the edge of the building; farther away from whatever was being work done and he opened the door.

"Wait in here."

"For how long?" She just got a shrug as a response. She hesitated for the first time before clenching her fists and stepping through. The room was simple with little furnishings. A large table sat in the center of the room making Kenna think this was used as a conference room of sorts at one point. There were several chairs that lined it as well as the opposite wall. One window, high up, gave the room nothing but a shock of morning light. She just stood in the room for an hour, her watch telling her that she should have been on duty now, tending to whatever cases came to the hospital that morning. Finally, with nothing better to do, she sat at the head of the long table in the only chair that seemed to have any padding on it at all. It smelled musty as she sat; obviously it hadn't been used for some time. She drew abstract shapes through the dust on the table. Another hour passed before she checked her watch again. She wondered how many calls had been placed to her home now. She wondered how worried her shift supervisor would be now. Wallace wouldn't be angry, just concerned. He was a kind man and Kenna had never been late in all her time working there. She hated to think that she would be the cause of his distress and she hated to think of the turmoil her absence would cause for the rest of the staff.

Kenna kept thinking about these things and what could be going on outside this room. She kept rehashing it over and over as she continued to add to the design on the table because she had to distract herself. She couldn't think about him… the manner of his sudden reappearance was unfathomable and how the warehouse connected to it. She would go mad trying to untwist it all in her mind so she avoided it like humans would avoid the plague.

Then she heard the door click, the lock being removed and the hinges creaking open. She stood abruptly, her heart in her throat when a harsh looking, brown eyed woman stepped through carrying a paper sack. She walked halfway to the table and tossed it onto Kenna's dusty design before turning and leaving the room without a word, the sound of the lock loud in the aftermath. Kenna didn't even breathe the entire time, her body too locked up with trepidation and anticipation. She opened the sac and ate the greasy sandwich inside before settling back into her chair. Finally, she could sit no longer and began to pace the far side of the room, the table between her and the secured door. She pulled the band from her hair and ran her fingers through it distractedly before stepping onto a chair beneath the window, straining up on tiptoes to see out.

"Finally trying to escape me?"

Kenna whipped around, startled by the lack of announcement and by the voice she knew so well, even with its added cold chill beneath it. What she saw startled her. The man that stood just inside the still open door looked like Loki but, at the same time, did not. He wore a garb she'd never seen before, all leather and metal with no lack of ferocity to its design. His hair had grown so long in only a year and splayed out madly behind him. However, it wasn't his manner of dress or his hair that made her question if this were her dark prince or some malevolent phantasm. It was his eyes. They were colder, darker, more distant and… so hatefully mad.

"Loki?" She gasped as she slowly stepped down from the chair.

"Where you expecting someone else?" He smiled but there was no warmth behind it. It seemed almost cruel. He then shut the door behind him without removing his gaze from her.

"Where did you go?" She didn't move any further to him, ignoring his useless question. He just smiled again.

"Somewhere… enlightening." He tilted his head at her. "Are you afraid?"

"No." He gave her a mockingly disbelieving look. She immediately tried to give reason to her lie. "I just don't know what is going on. You were gone for so long, without a word and now you're here, in this place… What is going on out there?"

"Out there?" He looked at the wall behind him momentarily. "You needn't concern yourself with any of that." He returned his attention to her and she watched as he made a show of letting his eyes wander languidly down her form and then back up. "Come here." Kenna bit the inside of her cheek but did as he bid, walking around the table with as calm and measured of steps as she could manage. As happy as she was to see him again, she couldn't overcome the feeling that something was desperately wrong, that she should be running from and not walking to him. She passed her previous chair and could see him fully now as well as the item he'd held somewhat behind his back before, a deadly looking scepter with a blue glowing gem at its heart. She'd seen that shade of blue before, in the eyes of the man that retrieved her. She saw his grip on it tighten as she drew within a few feet of him. "Did you miss me little one." He cooed, reaching for her with his unoccupied hand, cupping her face once she'd come close enough. His old endearment for her made her heart clench.

"Yes." She said honestly.

"Did you?" He sounded as though he didn't believe her.

"Yes, of course I did." She went to press a hand over the center of his chest in a gesture meant to reassure him of her word's honesty. The moment her hand touched the crescent metal ornamentation, his hand left her face and grasped her hand, as though her touch had offended him. He looked at her then, the corner of his mouth gaining a tiny quirk before he shook his head just once.

"I'm glad to hear it." He released her hand, raised her chin and looked at her mouth as he spoke. "I'm going to fuck you now." He whispered against her lips. "Will you try to deny me?" He asked, his eyes going back to hers. Kenna could feel her face morph into an expression of surprise and confusion.

She stuttered, "I… n-no." She started to shake. She had no idea what was going on. This was all too much. She saw his smile but it didn't fit with the cruel word he spoke next.

"Pity." Kenna had to keep herself from falling when he abruptly pushed her away. "Remove you trousers." She saw him reach beneath hem of his vest to the waist of his pants. "Now." He added when she didn't start moving right away.

"Loki…"

"I thought you said you wouldn't try to deny me?" He cut her off tauntingly. Kenna's eyebrows drew together before she tried to speak again while her own hands started to unbutton her jeans.

"I'm not I just…"

"Just nothing. No discussion is required." He'd finished with his clothing, not removing anything, not even the long overcoat he wore before he advanced on her. She'd only just managed to pull her zipper down when he got to her and spun her around, picking her up with a single arm around her midsection. He deposited her in front of the table and she heard the leather he wore groan as he crouched behind her, finishing the job she started by yanking her pants down to her calves. She heard him set the scepter down right before a hand on her back pushed her down roughly to the table in front of her.

"Remember this?" And then the back of her right thigh lit up in pain causing her to cry out. She did remember, he had just hidden her from Heimdall's gaze once more. Sparing no time between acts, he then used both of his hands to spread her as much as the garment around her ankles would allow.

Kenna didn't contain the gasp as she felt his tongue lick her suddenly and only for a moment before he pressed several fingers inside of her. She groaned at the sudden stretching after having been untouched for so long. He stood, his hand still working her as he leaned over her to speak into her ear.

"Did you let any humans touch you while I was gone?"

"No!" She almost shouted, surprised he would even think such a thing. She just heard him chuckle darkly. "Loki please, I…"

"Silence." He hissed. "I want no words from you." The declaration hurt her more than how he was treating their reunion. She'd imagined many scenarios, some tearful, some angry, some rough and passionate and some, the ones she treasured and hoped for, actually loving. She had never imagined this coldness, this feeling as though she'd wronged him somehow, as though he now hated her. It made no sense and the longer it went on, the more afraid she became.

He withdrew his fingers casually and then calmly stepped behind her. Kenna just lay there, bent over the table and waiting. One hand spread her while the other guided him to her. Slowly but insistently he entered her tight, warm slit and he hissed above her. Once fully seated, he paused a moment before starting at a deliberate pace. His hands stayed on her hips the entire time, not squeezing or kneading, just holding. He didn't say another word, just moved within her. This was something she'd never experienced with him before. There was no passion here. There was no need. There was no tenderness or even roughness. There was nothing. Occasionally he'd groan and his breathing deepened somewhat but nothing more. Before long, he sped up slightly, his breathing hitching momentarily and his hands tensing against her. Then it was over. He stayed for a few moments, recovering a bit before he pulled away.

"Thank you." He said coldly as she heard him straighten his clothing and pick up his scepter. A kerchief landed next to her shoulder and he didn't touch her or speak to her again as he walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Kenna stood and grasped the small scrap of fabric he'd tossed at her. She used it as he'd silently intended, wiping him away. She pulled up her pants as tears that had been forming since he left, started to stream down her cheeks. She collapsed to the ground a moment later.

XxX

AN: Holy shit. First off, thank you for the extremely kind reviews for the last chapter. Of all of the chaps, I was worried the most about that one. I guess I just concerned that it would feel like I rushed the ideas but I'm so happy to find out I was wrong! Also, I plan on tweaking some things from the "Avengers" though not a lot, mostly at the end so if you've seen the movie, it pretty much stays intact though I probably screw up the timeline unintentionally since I'm not sure how much time the movie actually covers even after seeing it a second time for that specific reason. My thinking is about a week from Tesseract theft to Loki capture and then one day till Loki defeat and then I'm going to write it as about a month before return to Asgard (mostly because they have to construct that device around the Tesseract that they hold onto at the end to beam themselves back) So there's my extrapolated "Avengers" timeline.

So this chapter… Loki… what's going on there?

LittleNikki: Oh, I don't think the feels are going anywhere for a while, be prepared. Yeah, I did it that way because I wanted 'Thor' to remain intact, no AU or changes. I want people to be able to watch it or recall it and think 'Hey, Loki could totally be acting this way because of Kenna and oh yeah, he totally made all those decisions because he thought it was for the best.' Did you think that was how their reunion would go? Aww, guess I'll have to settle for your soul then. *grumbles  
KeeperoftheNine: Woot! Thank you. I tried to make up some reasons, some behind the scenes reasons as well as twisting some from the movie, like him really wanting to help Thor but the warriors screwing it up. At the moment, Heimdall can do nothing but watch… well, until now that is. But he does know why she's there and who helped her do it. It will play a bigger role later. And now you know what she did.  
Lae D Snowflake: Hehe, I haven't done too many of those but I couldn't help myself with this cliffie. I'm just eager to write this thing. Let's just say that I haven't watched any TV since starting this fic… which I guess is a good thing? Thank you. I tried to tie it in as best I could with the movie without having to say 'now this happened during the movie'. I wanted "Thor" untouched but adding the internal mind of Loki to it… except Heimdall's words of course. Hehe. I like heavy emotional stuff so I'm glad it had an impact, like I said, I was worried it wasn't going to work.  
gameofshadows: :) I was so relieved to hear that. Don't you dare convince people to stop writing Loki fics… what would I read then? You really are too much you know that? Thank you though, thank you. Oh, and you're worthy Garth (yeah, I made you garth, what of it?) hehe  
CYBERKAT2: I'm so glad you did! Really, I was worried about this one. How'd you like the start of the Avenger's portion? Good, it was supposed to be sad. :) Awww. Luckily we still have a bit left, some Avengers chapters and then aftermath chapters.


	27. This Is Madness

Warning: Continued darkness, sexuality and now it's only gotten a bit worse in this chapter. Consider yourselves forewarned.

**This Is Madness**

Kenna sat in the same chair but this time she wasn't scrawling pretty images in the dust. Those were gone, wiped away hours ago when the sun was still high in the New York skyline. Now she sat there, no longer filled with wayward wonderings but with confusion and overwhelming sadness. What had he become? A million scenarios had scrambled through her brain after an hour of pitiful sobs. Had he come from Asgard? What had happened in a year to make him so… terrifyingly cold? What had changed him? Should she fear him? Would he hurt her? Did she mean anything to him anymore? Did he hate her? Was she a fool for still caring for him despite how he'd treated her? Of all the questions that swam through her mind, there was only one that she could answer.

Yes, she was a fool.

An aware fool… the worst kind. The same severe woman arrived a few hours after Loki had left Kenna bent over a table with his seed trickling down her thighs. She brought another sandwich, this one just as disgusting as the last but this time Kenna couldn't stomach it. It sat and cooled with congealing grease at the bottom of the sac in the middle of the conference table. From time to time, Kenna would look up from her hands at the untouched food and her eyes would be drawn to the spot of table that had been scrubbed free of dust by her previously ravaged form. After an hour or more of seeing the same thing, she suddenly stood and swept her forearm over the length of the entire table, a wave of dirt falling off the edge once she'd reached it. She repeated the processes on the other side before one area of the table's surface was unrecognizable from another. No longer would she have to see the evidence of their reunion, that obnoxious smudge.

Hours passed and it was well after nine when the door finally opened for the third time that day. She expected the woman again with another horrible offering of food but it wasn't a woman that walked through the door but the man she'd known intimately for ten years who she seemed to barely know any longer.

"Again." That was the only word he spoke to her and again he took her. With the same cold, unfeeling motions, he splayed her out on the table once more. The only difference between the afternoon's actions from that night's were the placement of his hands halfway through the act and the fact that he lasted far longer. The afternoon had been quick, the speed of a man gone long without a woman's embrace but now, well he'd already been satisfied once that day. Halfway through, he removed his hands from her hips to rest one on the table above her head and the other on her shoulder. As soon as he finished with her, he left, just as wordless, just as cold and just as different, as if it were another man who'd just been inside of her. It made her insides twist painfully, her throat tighten to the point of pain and her head ache.

Two hours later, the severe woman entered the room again but this time she wasn't bearing terrible sustenance, this time she escorted Kenna to a different room. Work on the warehouse floor seemed just as bustling as earlier and while Kenna tried to see anything that would indicate what was taking place, she couldn't make any determinations. This time she was led down a hallway, completely out of hearing range of the commotion before being ushered into a new room. This one was smaller, lacking any windows save a skylight far above and contained a table with two chairs, a bed, a closet and a small adjoining bathroom. As soon as Kenna entered the room, the door shut behind her and she was left alone once more. Her eyes took in her newest accommodations and its contents before her gaze settled on the tabletop.

A note.

She approached it like most people would approach a poisonous snake. She read it without picking it up, the handwriting easily recognizable.

_Dispose of everything you now wear. Sleep bare. In the morning, chose something new from the wardrobe provided you in closet. Bathe before sleeping for the night. Bathe in the morning._

Simple, direct instructions that made her feel sick. She obeyed because she didn't know what else to do. She took off all of her clothes, leaving only her necklace in place and took a shower. After, she walked to the bed, touched the thin blankets on top before sighing and settling in. She fell asleep several hours later.

She woke to the blankets being stripped from her body and a firm, cool hand grasping her ankle and yanking her to the edge. She yelped due to the shock of being woken so suddenly. Hands gripped her hips, drew her onto her knees and she felt a slickness applied to her. Only seconds later, she was filled. This time he said nothing. He finished, saying nothing and left having said nothing. She cried as she pulled the blanket back over her. She didn't fall asleep again until… she didn't know when.

She woke the next morning, her watch alarm going off. She should be getting up and preparing for work. She should be but instead she sat up and squeezed her eyes shut. She hadn't cleaned herself after he left and her tacky thighs told the depraved tale. Eager to rid herself of the feeling, she trotted to take her shower. When she exited, a towel round her, she startled to see him standing in the center of the small room.

"Come here." Kenna hesitated. He tilted his head, slightly raising an eyebrow. It had the desired effect. She approached him wearily. "Are you upset with my treatment of you thus far?"

"Loki, what…"

"Yes or no." She started breathing hard before looking down at the ground.

"Yes." She heard him chuckle; her eyes shot to his. He smirked at her.

"I thought as much. Are you eager to know my reasons?"

"Yes."

"Eager to know them now but not a year ago?" Kenna froze, he tilted his head again, tracing a line with the back of his finger from her ear, down her jaw line and too her chin. He then painfully gripped it between his thumb and forefinger. "Selfish little thing." He whispered, even that devoid of emotion.

"Loki…"

"Hush." He silenced her with the same whisper. "You did not want to know reasons then so I see no point in your needing to know them now." He slipped his hand down to her neck while the other pulled the towel from around her body. He didn't look at her, just led her over to the bed. "Tell me," he started once he'd pushed her onto it, "if our bargain had gone as you'd originally fancied, you here on earth for eternity, me in Asgard," he pulled off his overcoat, "how many mortal cocks would you have let slip between your immortal thighs?" Her immediate expression must have been incredulous as he then peeled off his vest. "Come now, don't look so horrified, I know you love these pitiful creatures. You would have taken one to your bed eventually. It's not even debatable." He then unlashed the bindings at his waist before he crawled over her.

"What I wish to know," he grabbed her throat, pulling her further onto the bed to lay completely prone beneath him while he hovered over her on his hands and knees, "is, after so many times with that man… or men you chose fumbling and coming within your quim, what would you think of the half breed abomination that would eventually catch hold within your womb?" He wedged a leather-clad knee between her thighs. "Would you detest its creation? Would you try to destroy it?"

"I don't understand why you're asking me this."

"It's not for you to understand," the hand around her throat tightened, "only for you to answer. Would it disgust you?"

"No." The answer earned her a cruel smile.

"Hn." He stroked the side of her neck with his thumb. "I just might believe that but you have told me so many lies in the past, I don't know if I should."

"I haven't lied to you."

"No? I recall one of your last lies to me, when you told me that you were mine, some of our final words."

"That was not a lie." Another cold smile.

"That's why you shiver now, why you cry after I take you. Your lie makes it so." Kenna shook her head desperately. He wasn't making any sense. "You always wished to be rid of me."

"No, I…" He silenced her in a way he never had before, with the back of his hand. He struck her so hard that her head whipped to the side and her vision darkened momentarily before bright splotches of white danced before her eyes. He didn't move or say anything until she'd recovered enough to look back up at him. There was no rage or remorse in his countenance. He just observed her dispassionately.

"I will have no more of your lies little one. I require only your obedience and your loyalty. If you will not give those things to me which I desire, willingly, then I have other ways to gain them." Kenna was shaking violently now. Nothing he said made any sense to her. Everything he said, terrified her. "You never used to fear me…" His cold demeanor wavered slightly, gaining a far away look for a split second before he screwed his eyes shut as if in pain. It lasted for only a brief moment before the cold crept back in "But it is likely better this way. All subjects should have some fear of their monarch, even a queen should have some fear of her king."

"A q-queen?" She stuttered out. Yet again, he smiled.

"Yes my little Asgardian. I told you once that I would give you Midgard in exchange for your body and so I shall. I'll take it as its king and I'll give it to you as its queen."

"You can't just declare your self king."

"Why not?"

"This is madness." Kenna blurted out without thinking. The moment she uttered it, she expected him to hit her again. The blow never came. Instead he just laughed. It sounded hollow.

"So I've been told."

Kenna started to shake her head but Loki took no more notice of her as he spread her legs as far as they would go before fully settling between them. He entered her slowly, methodically and rutted into her until he found his end. He spoke into her ear as she lay crying and shaking beneath him.

"I may have to demonstrate what I could do. You don't seem to understand yet." And he pulled away, standing and re-donning his clothing. Kenna opened her eyes for the first time when she didn't hear him immediately leave. He was just staring at her. Suddenly more self conscious around him than she ever had been before, she closed her legs and placed a forearm over her breasts. "Yes. I'm afraid I will have to show you." With that said, he walked to the door. "Bathe again. I'll be back for you by midday. I don't like my things soiled, even if it is with my own leavings. Dress or don't, I care not." And he left, locking the door behind him.

XxX

AN: Time for me to eat some humble pie. I once complained about a lack of review… shame on me. To all my reviewers, a huge, gigantic, wonderful THANK YOU! Over 100 reviews. I really never thought I'd get that many. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

jnotjane: Yeah, dark times and darker times. How will he come back? Better question, will he come back? Mwahahaha! How indeed, how? A roller coaster, like one with the loop dee loops?  
LittleNikki: I do try to not do things I've seen other people do. :) Yeah, he's kinda insane right now so lovey dovey wasn't really on the table (see what I did there). He is similar but back then it was the impersonal coldness of unfamiliarity and believed superiority now… it's very, very different. I hope you feel bad for her, poor girl has never hurt a soul and she's routinely getting the emotional crap knocked out of her. Oh, I'll keep hitting you with it… it's in my nature.  
jennigirl: I'm afraid he's now somewhat mad my girl… not much room for warmth in the darkness. I'm glad you think it works despite what you'd hoped to see… that fact made me smile.  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: I can always count on your review to say something really unique, 'double-tapped the delicious chapters'. ROFL. Yeah, I don't want to write an epic here and rehashing the movie would have been VERY unnecceesary… besides, Kenna wouldn't have been in it really except to twiddle her tumbs back on Earth. Yeah, that was not nice of Loki at all and the reasoning… well that's going to take some time, kinda the plot for this arc of the story. In face, though I'm sure it will dissapoint most, there won't be a lot of Loki POV for a while and only in tiny snippets if any. To draw out the uncertainty, so to speak. Interesting point you bring up. Can he teleport through solid objects? Or does there need to be a way through? I have no idea but I just always thought during the movie that he wanted to be in that cage and actually getting physically out was just a triviality. Glad you like the notes… they seem to be getting away from me lately. Might have to work on that. And a quick question, what is a 'j. of fanfiction'?  
caitysays: I'm glad you like my handling of the 'Thor' chapter. I wanted to get to the 'Avengers' too. Kenna will wind up meeting everyone but impacting the events of the movie at all. That's as much of a hint as I'll divulge atm. Woot, an in character Loki vote! That's awesome to hear.  
Guest: Insane Loki is definitely a nasty Loki so you should be pleased with the next few chapters. Will she be able to? Will she want to? I'm not going to tell. Thank you!  
Prost: I'm glad you found it. Intensity is my middle name… well it's really not. It's not, not either. (boy my jokes are bad, even I cringe)  
Lae D Snowflake: If you thought that one was short (2600 story words) then you must really have been disappointed with the size of this one (1950 story words). Loki does like to let those tears fly from time to time but not when he's insane… no teary eyes here. Hehe, I couldn't help myself. I see Loki trusting him with the more important missions so why not Kenna retrieval. I'm glad it didn't seen… forced (OMG someone stop me!) She fits into the Avengers but not in a scene changing, movie rearranging sort of way. But of course it will be dramatic! *I hope  
KeeperoftheNine: AWWWWWW! I just high fived myself on that accomplishment. Thank you! I'm going to try to keep it believable, I really am and I hope I can do the same with everything that follows. Hmmm, resonate sadness you say? Perhaps, perhaps. Kenna is a tough cookie even if recent events are knocking her around like she's never been knocked around before but we'll see if she gets some of that spark back. You're welcome and THANK YOU! You were one the folks that helped me get here!


	28. The Desire To Serve

**The Desire To Serve**

She tried to calm her mind. She'd spent too much time crying and worrying and what had it gotten her? No matter what had happened to Loki, the man that entered her room and entered her body was not the man she'd known a year ago. He was gone and whoever had taken his place, for whatever reason, she now had to escape. She would not be a part of whatever madness he had planned. She would not be his queen. He would not give her Midgard because Midgard was not his to give.

Kenna was not stupid. She could not overpower Loki. The inherent disparity between the strength of their genders within their species didn't allow for that. Neither did the millennium of combat training the prince had received over his lifetime while the most she'd ever learned was that the sharp point on a knife could cut. So attempting any sort of actions against him would be completely useless. His humans however were a different matter.

Even the weakest of Asgardian women could match up with some of the strongest of the human world. It was a simple fact and one Kenna would have to exploit. She had to act quickly if she wanted to avoid seeing him again, being touched by him again. She didn't want to see what he'd promised to show her, to make her _understand_. She raised her hand to her cheek. It still ached as she stood by the door in the outfit she'd chosen from the wardrobe, the least provocative of the group, a low cut, sleeveless, white cotton dress that fell to mid thigh. She wore her necklace as well, a gift from someone she'd lost.

Kenna waited and hoped that the woman from the day before would appear. She could overpower her, take whatever weapon she wore and try to quietly sneak away. Then she'd run, to where, it didn't matter. She just needed to be far away, it's what consumed her thoughts since he last left her. So she stood next to the hinged side of the door, fully aware that this was her one shot. She prayed that Loki didn't walk through or it would be over before it began. Her position here was clearly meant for escape and he'd see her intentions immediately. She tried to keep her breathing calm as she kept her eyes glued to the door's handle. Minutes passed and then an hour. Finally that lock of the door ground against itself and Kenna almost cried out when she saw a feminine hand holding another greasy sac enter the room.

The woman walked in and never had a chance to utter a sound before Kenna's small hands wrapped strategically around her throat, cutting off all chance for a call of alarm. The small Asgardian woman had no problem holding on against the human's flailing. She pressed her fingers just so against the carotid arteries running up either side of the woman's neck and within a few very long seconds, her prey started to calm, her eyes turning unfocused, her limbs losing the ferocity of their initial movement and finally she went limp. Kenna carefully laid her down on the ground before quickly checking for weapons. She found a gun in a holster inside her jacket and grabbed it before slowly opening the door and peering out. The hallway was dimly lit but showed no sign of activity. Taking a deep breath, she stuck her head out and looked both ways to find the same result.

Kenna stepped out and moved down the hallway in the opposite direction that she'd come from the night prior. There had to be a back way out of this large building and she was determined to find it. Fewer and fewer overhead lights were on the farther she traveled until the windowless interior hallway almost became pitch black. Determined and running high on adrenaline, Kenna pushed forward, both hands in front of her, one holding the gun while the other searched for unseen objects. She came to a wall and was forced to make a ninety-degree turn before continuing forward once more.

Darkness continued to surround her but she kept going, slowly shuffling forward until she met another wall. She pushed away the growing sense of dread as she was forced to once more make a turn, now headed back toward the front of the building. Kenna gasped when the lights of the hall all started to flicker to life, the fluorescence glowing dimly before gaining in intensity. Whipping her head behind her and then back to the front, she saw no one. Her hands were shaking now as she walked faster before breaking into light jog. She slowed down when she heard the activity of the warehouse floor. Hugging the interior wall, she crept along now until she was almost to the end. Kenna took as quiet of a breath as she could as she barely peaked her head around the corner to see what was going on.

She gasped at what she saw. There, standing not ten feet away, facing her, with cold blue eyes staring right at her was the same warrior that had brought her here. He wore a cold smile as he held a knife to the throat of her supervisor and friend, Greg Wallace. She would have screamed when she felt a body suddenly pressed up against the back of hers but his cool hand quickly wrapped around her throat, cutting off all sound and breath. His other hand took the gun from her and tossed it to the side.

"That was unwise little one." He didn't sound upset but amused. At least he didn't sound emotionless and cold. Then with his grip on her neck, he tossed her into the warehouse space. She fell painfully only a few feet from Greg's feet.

"Kenna? Oh my god, are you ok?" She looked up to see confusion, fear and concern in his eyes before they screwed closed in pain as the warrior behind him wrenched his arms up higher behind his back.

"Another word from you mortal and we'll watch your life drain out in a red gush." Loki grabbed the man's face, flashed him a quick glance of one of his daggers and Greg groaned in renewed pain. "Understood?"

Kenna saw him nod dumbly before Loki turned to her. He reached down and took her upper arm in a painfully tight grip and hauled her back to her feet before taking her back to her room. He tossed her inside and once more she found herself in an undignified heap on the floor. There was no sign of the woman.

"Get up." He said simply. Kenna did so, her mind screaming at her to do something. Loki's minion walked in a second later still holding Greg's upper arm. His hands must have been bound together behind him but other than that, he looked unharmed. "You know him?" Loki asked. Kenna, unwilling to let Greg be hurt due to her obstinacy answered quickly.

"Yes. I work with him at the hospital."

"You know him well?" Kenna chose her words as carefully as she could despite her heart hammering in her chest and the threat of tears in her eyes.

"He's my supervisor and a friend but that's all."

"A friend? Good, this will mean more." He walked over to Greg.

"Please don't hurt him!" Loki turned to her for a moment and smiled.

"Oh, my dear, I not going to hurt him in the slightest. I'm going to set him free." He raised the scepter he carried and hovered it at the level of the human's chest.

"Please." She whimpered out. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again." He didn't face her but responded.

"I know." And then he hesitated. "You're sorry?" He turned to her but the weapon remained. "Sorry for what?"

"Trying to escape." She blurted out.

"And?" Kenna was at a loss for words but he obviously wanted something else. She searched her mind for the right thing to say, anything that would keep Greg from harm. She winced when she made the decision after a split second of time.

"For crying and shaking. I won't do that anymore."

"What else?" Kenna's eyes flitted around the room. She didn't know what he wanted.

"I…"

"For lying to me. Are you sorry for lying to me?"

"Yes!" She blurted out too quickly. His eyes narrowed for a moment before he turned back to Greg, his intent clear.

"I said I was sorry, please! I'll be good, I'll do whatever you want me to do just please, let him go." Loki didn't even hesitate.

"Regardless, you need to see this." Kenna stared, frozen in place as the gem of the weapon glowed.

Greg Wallace's eyes were glued to the sharp tip of that bizarre looking weapon as it hovered for a fraction over his chest before he saw the tiny arc of blue light jump off the tip and onto his chest before the cool metal touched him just over his heart. His vision dimmed and he had a distinct feeling of falling, of overwhelming sadness, failure, loss, disappointment and then freezing, unending darkness. He felt the unending loneliness and then the presence of nothing but staggering pain in all its forms. He felt the crushing pressure of a dying star on his soul, of limbs being stretched over eons, of skin being flayed by the tearing force of a black hole. He heard whispers and he didn't know when they started but it felt as though they'd always been there. They spoke of obedience and loyalty, of power and glorious purpose. Mostly, they promised an end to the pain. Then he felt the most wondrous feeling he'd ever known, the complete lack of feeling. Then it started all over again, a thousand times over, the pain, the loneliness, the whispers, the removal of pain only to repeat it once more. After a time, an unknown amount of time, the whispers started asking questions.

'Are you worthy of us? Do you want to serve us? Would you like to know what real power is?'

The whispers started telling truths.

'None but us have believed you. None but us can give you purpose. None but us can give you peace.'

They started twisting the past.

'They never loved you. They were never your family. She only wanted to be rid of you.'

They began showing a new future.

'The world could be yours; you can take what you want, rule it. It belongs to you; she belongs to you. You are a king.'

The whispers snapped something inside, tore something away and buried it deeply, hiding it away.

Greg Wallace experienced these echoes for a flash of time and then he saw nothing else but the purpose and intensions of his master. He felt nothing else but the desire to serve.

Kenna gasped as the tendrils of blue traveled through Greg's face, his eyes turning momentarily black before they settled into the same haunting blue state as the man who had retrieved her. She watched as Greg disappeared.

XxX

Enosimania: You made me snort my drink and choke a little. I can't believe I didn't think of that when I chose it for a chapter name… sigh.  
Leanne: Woot! Yes, she will meet them and in only a chapter or so, depending on how my muse wants to lead me there.  
Leannelusk: Same person as above? If not, apologies. Thank you!  
jnotjane: Yeah, it was actually hard to write. Writing 'Avengers' Loki has been tough. Can she, will she, will she want to reach him. Ah, the brief waiver… what was it exactly? Hmmm. It's cool that you're rooting for them but I'll give nothing away. Yeah, this would be pretty traumatizing but keep one thing in mind, her relationship with him, especially in the beginning has never really been what we'd consider healthy. He didn't go from a sweet heart, all lovey dovey and then turn into this. So while his transition has been toward the dark side, it's by no means a 180. And yes, it will get a bit uglier… in unpredictable ways I hope… though I have hinted already at how.  
Elise's Angelus: Hey, I'll still count this as a review. It made me smile. Thank you.  
caitysays: ROFL. He probably doesn't have problems in that area. Loki is most definitely insane. I've read lots of fics that say he went insane while in the void and during his time with the Chitari but most don't delve into it at all. He just goes from being insane to not… without any real explanation. So, that's my challenge to myself… deal with insane Loki and the aftermath.  
Guest: Thank you! Gratifying to hear.  
LittleNikki: Yar, it was. Kenna tried, she really did but Loki was one step ahead of her. He may be insane but he's still a genius. Yeah, it's tough to write the coldness too. Woot, angstiness maxed out! (hehe)  
KeeperoftheNine: Aww, thank you! I'm not only minimizing the dubcon scenes because of the nature of them but also because they are minimalist in and of themselves. Loki isn't fucking around… ok he is but you know what I mean. We have a bit more 'Avenger's' Loki left. Thank you! Yes, now I have many loyal minions, hehe. Yeah, review count can be misleading. To each his own I suppose. And you're welcome.  
Lae D Snowflake: Yeah, I wanted a passage of time but also a sense of exactly what went on without getting too wordy. LOL. Yeah, crazy Loki has VERY different intentions. Before he wanted to mess with the fiancé, work out some sexual depravity and have someone around that he doesn't have to be false around but now… well I haven't fully explained it yet but I will. He will at least get a mention, maybe an appearance but my muse hasn't fully decided yet. I don't have this tale outlined, I just know what my key points are that I want to hit and how I want to end it and that's about it. New details make it into a lot of chapters as it's being written all the time.  
Fat Old Son: That could answer any 'why' question posed to Loki. lol


	29. Convenient

Warning: Sexual content contained within.

**Convenient**

"What did you do to him?"

"I gave him purpose."

"He had purpose." Loki just smiled as he walked behind his newest puppet. Then suddenly he laughed darkly. "Mr. Wallace?"

"Sir?"

"What do you think of our Kenna here?"

"Intelligent, hardworking, beautiful."

"You think she's beautiful?"

"Very, sir." Loki looked up at Kenna. She didn't like what she saw in his eyes then, the cruelty.

"Have you ever thought of her carnally?"

"Yes." "Loki don't!" Greg mechanically spoke while Kenna shouted. Loki just smiled and walked around the human and over to her. She didn't dare move. He walked behind her, much like he just had with Greg before he spoke next.

"He is entirely obedient to me, would do anything I asked, tell me any and all of his secrets and desires. He desires you." Loki's hand snaked around to her stomach, with wide splayed fingers; he pressed her back into his chest possessively while both controlled human males passively watched. "Tell me Mr. Wallace, have you ever pleasured yourself to thoughts of her." Kenna cringed, this was a terrible invasion of the man in front of her, and someone she considered a friend. He was a good man and did not deserve this sort of treatment.

"Yes."

"When last?"

"Three days ago." He answered obediently.

"You've made your point." Kenna hissed, humiliated by the blatant confession.

"Have I? Your tone would denote that I have not." She closed her eyes, a pained expression on her face.

"Please." She whispered

"Please what?"

"Please stop tormenting him." She felt his chuckle rumble through his chest.

"You think he's in torment? I assure you, that is not the case. Your _friend_ is completely at peace; he feels nothing but contentment. I could change that; I could make him feel unimaginable pain with but a thought. I can twist into his mind and remove pieces if I wish like so many pebbles from a stream. I could take all his knowledge and discard it, leaving him as though he were just a child." Kenna held in the whimper that tried to escape. "He is mine to do with as I please as is the Hawk. Would you like me to place you at peace as well little one?" He raised the scepter in front of her, letting the cold metal caress between her breasts in order to punctuate his question. It made her flesh crawl as she felt tendrils of its power try to seep inside and corrupt her with its foulness.

"No." She shrank in horror from what he proposed.

"I thought not." His lips then touched her for the first time in a year as he spoke into her ear. "I would rather my queen retain her mind. All you need give in exchange is your obedience and loyalty. Now do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Leave us." He brandished the weapon in front of them and the two males wordlessly exited the room. Once the door closed, Loki spoke again. "That man's mind concocted delightfully depraved scenes that included you. Did you know of his attraction?"

"Not in that way." She replied with complete sincerity. She knew that Greg liked her but that was as far as she'd ever even given it thought.

"The man is a true sadist." He spun her around suddenly. "The sheer variety within his mind was quite impressive. Devices to bind you with, trinkets that attach to you, weapons meant for painful pleasure. Perhaps one day I'll show you personally what that man keeps locked away." He took the tip of the scepter's blade and ran it from the hollow of her throat, stopping at the necklace's gem. It seemed to distract him. "Why do you wear this?" He sounded genuinely perplexed.

Trying to keep the tremor out of her voice, she answered. "You gave it to me." He looked into her eyes then, a hint of confusion mixed with the anger. He tossed the scepter onto her bed and grabbed her by the throat.

"What kind of answer is that?" Trying to obey a madman was going to drive her insane as well. She couldn't guess what he wanted from her.

"I wear it because you gave it to me…" The look in his eyes wasn't promising and she scrambled for more words to give reason to the reason. "I've worn it everyday since you disappeared." He looked down at the pendant.

"You enjoy pretty things then." Kenna couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement. She spoke before thinking.

"I would have worn it if had been plain." He suddenly released her, running his hands through his hair in a manic sort of way. He looked to the scepter for a moment, his face looked confused before he turned back to her. He looked like he was about to ask another question but then stopped himself and shook his head. These were not mannerisms she'd ever seen him use and even in her already terrified state, they only added to the terrible surrealism of the situation.

"Enough!" He finally said though Kenna wasn't entirely sure if the command was directed at her or not. She tried not to gasp when, without warning, he reached under her dress, running his hand up her thigh. "Today and everyday after you will come each time I take you. Understood?" Kenna nodded as calmly as she could. She wanted to be incredulous, she wanted to scream at him, she wanted him to explain why he was the way he was but she stayed silent. She knew what he would do to her if she acted on any of those impulses. He'd make her into one of his blue-eyed monsters, a slave to his will and his will alone. Of all things to threaten her with, he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that would be the most effective approach. Before, he'd been the one to help her, albeit dubiously, to keep her freedom. Now he was the one that threatened to take it away and in a far more sinister and all encompassing manner than Fraener could have ever dreamed. A lone finger invaded her unready body and she automatically widened her stance to ease the discomfort.

"You used to ready yourself for me." He said quietly '_I used to want you_.' She thought to herself. "Your body was just as good at lying to me then as you were. Have it lie that way again." She just nodded, at a loss for what else to do. She couldn't contain the yelp that escaped her lips when his other hand gripped the neckline of the dress and yanked it so fiercely that it ripped down to the waist exposing one breast. His hand groped her as he added a second finger below. His hasty changes continued when he withdrew from between her thighs in frustration and pushed her shoulders down roughly. The concrete of the industrial floor hurt her knees and she had to catch herself on her hands, lest she fall backwards. He was shrugging out of his overcoat once she recovered before he removed his vest as well. She felt odd just sitting there on her knees, waiting for him to finish

He lacked any finesse. Before, he enjoyed every moment; even the simple act of removing clothing had been something to savor, no longer. As soon as the second leather layer hit the ground, he worked on the lashings of his pants. He pulled his straining self from its confines and took a firm grip of her hair.

"This used to always ready you as much as it did me." He said almost as if just recalling it before he pushed her to him. Kenna took him in her mouth and did her best to keep up with the movement that he was completely dictating. He groaned, his head falling back as he continued to use her mouth like he would soon be using her below. As suddenly as this assault began, it ended as he hastily withdrew. He grabbed her upper arm, hauled her to her feet before pushing her onto the bed. She lay next to his scepter and she could feel the thick tickle of power that wafted off of it even as it sat idle. It seemed to have a life of its own, itself filled with hate, anger and darkness. It scared her almost as much as the man who crawled over her did.

Loki lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and then pulled her to him with the same thigh before entering her quickly. He seemed frustrated again as he started a jerky, almost uncoordinated pace within her. Remembering his earlier command, she reached down to try to coax something out of her uncooperative body. He nodded at her action and started to move more quickly, closing his eyes. His breathing picked up and he became jerky in his thrusts. Kenna tried as hard as she could to coax herself into some form of pleasure but was failing miserably, the worry of what would happen if she failed did nothing but make it all that much harder. And then he was gone from her.

She opened her eyes to see Loki now standing away from her on the floor. His normally smooth brow was slightly furrowed as he pulled her legs to the edge of the bed and flipped her onto her stomach. Kenna got to her knees before he took it upon himself.

"Good girl." She heard him whisper. He pushed into her again and this time he slid a hand between her thighs to tease her clit. He seemed oddly unsure of himself and his movements and it struck Kenna suddenly that not once had he conducted himself as he ever had in the past. He hadn't touched her hair or bade her to look into his eyes. His hands didn't move in the same knowing way and even the way he thrust his hips was different, as though he wasn't really sure what he was doing. Kenna couldn't wrap her mind around it but despite everything, her body was finally responding so she screwed her eyes shut and desperately tried to hold onto and pull the feeling out of her body. She tried to ignore the present and thought back to a better time. She thought of him after the banquet, when she'd watched him pleasure himself. She thought to the time in the library when he'd given her the paperwork on Midgard. She thought of how he'd looked at her that day.

Kenna dropped her face into the mattress and sunk both of her hands between her legs, knocking his fingers away and working herself as skillfully as she knew how. She heard his groan above her at the change in penetration and maybe the way she'd taken over, she couldn't be sure and she wasn't going to ask. He'd leaned over her, one hand still on her hip, the other so close to her face that she could smell the leather of his vambrace. She thought of their last time together, before the madness and then she felt herself come undone. She moaned out her forced pleasure and felt him hasten within her before he too finished with a moan of his own, his fingers gripping her hip painfully tight. Unlike the day before, he collapsed on top of her, his weight an unwelcome entrapment. She'd never thought that when he'd done it in the past. Before it had a comforting quality to it, now it was suffocating. The temporary euphoria of her orgasm passed and she wanted nothing more than for him to leave her be. She made no move to display this desire however; instead she just obediently waited beneath him.

The longer it went on, the harder it became to keep her wits about her. Finally, as meekly as she could muster, she asked, "Is this how it's to be between us now?" It at least had the effect of making him take some of his weight off of her.

"How else would it be?" He asked distantly. She felt him run a hand from her hip, up her spine and to the base of her neck where the fingers then wrapped around her throat. He pulled them both up until they were on their knees, him still hard and inside of her. "You are my queen and this is your duty." She didn't feel like a queen. She felt worse than when they'd first struck their bargain. She felt like a possession, an object to be used at his whim. There was no light at the end of the tunnel this time.

"Why did you choose me?" She had to know and she just hoped that he didn't take the question as some sort of defiance.

"You were the only Asgardian female available to me." He said it simply and pulled away from her. "You were convenient." That one had a hint of malice to it. "Despite your low birth." That one sounded downright hateful and Kenna did everything she could to keep the tears at bay. She stayed as he'd left her, convinced she needed all of her strength for fighting her emotions. The answer to her question told her more than his scathing comments provided, they told her one new and very important fact.

He had not come to Earth from Asgard. If not Asgard, then where?

XxX

AN: So, Loki is having some issues (understatement I know) and Kenna, now unwilling to risk innocent lives with an escape, is trying to slowly figure out what happened. Posting two chapters really limits my reviewers ability to get a word in… but I'm sure none of you mind that do you? Also, a thank you to enosimania for expanding my vocab with her story, I didn't know what a vambrace was until then and I just had to use it here. Thank you.

Caitysays: Aw, thank you. Gotta keep some themes running through the story to keep it more connected, hence the necklace. I try to pick the best word or phrase from the chapter that I can find. Writing him insane I'm not too worried about, it's bringing him back that will be the real challenge. Haha, we'll see. I do like the Hawkeye character so maybe.  
Lae D Snowflake: That's so terrific! It really is, you have no idea how much I appreciate that sentiment. I'm so happy you are enjoying as much as you are. lol


	30. The Agony

Warning (though I don't think it's a warning for most of you, am I right? More like a dinner bell): Brief mention of sexuality contained within.

**The Agony**

Several times each day, for three days, he came to her. Sometimes he was completely cold, saying nothing. Other times he was distracted and frustrated but at no time was he anything like he used to be. A few times she wasn't able to find her end. Two of those times, he took it in stride and did little more than give her a disapproving look. The third time however, he hit her and yelled at her that she was trying to sabotage him. He'd threatened to take her mind, holding the scepter a fraction of an inch away from her before he'd backhanded her again and left without another word. On the forth day, he took her in the morning and lightly touched the bruises he'd left. He'd seemed concerned by their presence, confused even, though he didn't actually say anything about them. He had toyed with the gem around her neck as he sat sated within her before he left. She hadn't seen him for the rest of that day or that night. On the morning of the fifth day, several of his blue-eyed puppets came into her room, all armed but they didn't point their guns at her, they made a quick show of pointing them at Greg who in turn had one of his own, the muzzle resting under his chin for an added bit of theatrical incentive.

"If you don't do exactly as you're told, he dies." One of them had said. She'd nodded and followed them out of the now deserted warehouse; all evidence of the work that had been taking place for the past few days had vanished. They ushered her into the back of a limo and she sat passively as they drove into the heart of the city. Pulling into the underground parking lot of the newly constructed Stark Tower without incident, they made their way up to the top of the building where she was escorted to a lavish room, told to stay by the same puppet that spoke before and then left alone. She wore the only dress she had left; the only one Loki had not destroyed. It looked almost identical to the first dress she ever wore for him in both cut and color, hence why she had avoided it until she could no longer. The mere sight caused too many memories, each one painful and each for its own reason. Just the feel of it against her skin made her desperate for times long lost.

Kenna stood overlooking this marvelous human city from high above, the massive bank of windows that comprised the entire outer wall of her current room afforded her a spectacular view of the city she'd never had a chance to appreciate before from this angle. She loved this city. It had served as her home for six years and it felt more like home than anywhere in Asgard ever did in over one hundred. Here she had been important, trusted, respected and even looked up to, not because of her birth but because of her ability and accomplishments as an individual. She'd had something valuable to give and in return, many of the people of this city made her feel valuable in return. She'd felt whole here but now… now it was all gone. Kenna pressed her forehead against the glass and tried desperately to keep the powerful feeling of despair from overwhelming her. If she couldn't serve the people of this city with her beloved skills as a healer, she would serve them by not giving up when they might have need of her most. She didn't know what was happening but whatever Loki had been planning was coming to a head soon.

Kenna knew that no matter the outcome of his machinations, she would lose but she wasn't going to take anyone else down with her. It was obvious that the cosmos were never going to look on her kindly, just as a pawn for far more powerful pieces that would use her at their whim. All she could hope to do was soften the blow to herself and others as the game played out around them.

She heard the door open behind her and could see Loki flawlessly reflected in the pristine glass she stood against. He looked as much the king as he'd been proclaiming to be as he strode over to her wearing his armor in all its spectacular glory. Kenna turned to face him, her face passive as the armor faded away as he approached. Once the armor was gone, the rest of what he wore did as well leaving him bear to her for the first time since he'd come back into her life. She couldn't contain the gasp at what her eyes beheld. His lithe body once so smooth and beautiful was now littered with ragged scars from recovered wounds that had to have been caused by the combination of horribly torn flesh and massive burns. She didn't have much time to study him as he immediately grabbed her, bunched the skirt of her dress around her hips, hoisted her against the glass, spit on his hand and used it to guide his straining cock inside of her unready void. Kenna cried out and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as well as wrapping her arms around his neck. Her thighs felt the scars on his hips while her calves could feel the uneven flesh of his lower back and her fingers danced against the evidence of healed over wounds so great as to leave an Asgardian scared.

That did not happen. Asgardian flesh did not scar.

Kenna had never seen it and had only read of what it would take to cause such a thing. Prolonged, deep, extended injuries, healing, re-injury and healing again. Wounds would need to be opened for prolonged periods of time, weeks even, with outside agents introduced to prevent the proper healing process. She didn't even understand how it was possible to cause this amount of damage to Asgardian flesh in only a year. The torment that it would take to cause even a small scar would be terrible. The pain, the sheer agony that he must have experienced to earn what covered his body now must have been…

She shuddered as tears leaked from her eyes. He'd been tortured in ways she literally couldn't even fathom. Whoever had done this had destroyed him a thousand times over, ripping him apart piece by piece and then put him back together again. Kenna cringed. She'd fallen in love with the petulant, possessive, fragile prince over the course of ten years. It had taken a year's absence, two backhands and five days to turn that unexpressed love into hate. Now that she had some insight into the past year of his life, she couldn't help but feel like the cruel one between the two of them. Overwhelming sadness, fear and pity all combined inside her mind to produce only thoughts of what must have happened to him, what he must have endured to even survive to become what he was now. Her fingers left his back and trailed into his hair pulling him down while she tilted her head back to press her lips to his for the first time in over a year.

Loki stopped thrusting into her at the simple contact; his lips hard against hers for several long moments but Kenna didn't relent. Her soft touch danced across him, her tongue darting out to trace the crease of his mouth. She heard him groan, a pitiful sound before he opened his mouth to her. He just let her in, let her taste him for several long moments, a strangled sound escaping him before he tore himself away from her. Kenna barely managed to keep from falling to the ground and when she looked up at him, he was backing away, all of his clothing and armor had reappeared. His face went from pain, to incredulousness, to anger and finally into cold aloofness. He turned then and stalked out of the room. For the first time since she'd met the dark prince, she cried tears that were not for herself but for him.

She wouldn't see him again until the savagery that overtook the city finally came to an end.

XxX

AN: Short chapter I know but that's all that my muse would provide. Also another time jump but mostly because the movie covers everything else and Kenna didn't directly affect any of the action up to this point other than her mostly private interactions with Loki. I also didn't feel the need to reiterate in depth every time they were intimate before this point. What do you think? Was Kenna's reaction believable? Or was it weak and pathetic?

KeeperoftheNine: Thank you. Yeah, he's seen that she cares about the humans she's interacted with in the past so he'd know how to manipulate her, if only to show her first hand what the scepter could do. Yeah, they are all pitiful at the moment, that's for sure. Can he redeem himself? We'll see. :) Having never been in a situation even remotely like that, it's all I could think of to get her to that point… glad it was believable.  
jennigirl: I didn't think you would, lol. We'll see pretty soon how Greg fairs in all of this. And I was eager to get it out!  
jnotjane: I was glad to do it. Aye, there's a lot of that going around in this fic it seems. The defeat is just as shown in the movie but it's the time between the, 'I'll have that drink now' scene and their departure that should be fun to delve into. Kenna… poor girl, many things will happen to her.  
caitysays: I hope so, thanks for the support. Awwww, you are too kind. He will tell her more eventually but not while he's quite like he is now. That just wouldn't be his style and it never has been so I figure something is going to have to change for that to happen realistically. I'll ponder it. My muse will have to do some digging.  
Lae D Snowflake: I want a bowl of daisies, get on it, or lilies. Lilies are good too. I actually considered doing something like that, something along the lines of Greg holding her down after getting controlly stick zapped or something but I decided that Loki is a bit too possessive to share her even that much so I scrapped it in favor of staying true to the character. Maybe I'll write an alternate scene when this finishes just for kicks, who knows. *goobles gifts greedily, gracias!  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: Oh, lol. I get it now, though you're doing Rowlings no favors with that comparison. :P I fully appreciate it though. :) I didn't have anything to do yesterday so… lots of writing ensued. I'll pass your sage words onto him and maybe he'll get his shit together, lol.  
Elise's Angelus: Haha, that's good to hear! Yeah, I would imagine insanity would be pretty terrifying, both for the patient and anyone that has to be around them. Thank you for saying so. Hey, no need for shame. Even my favorite novels have bits that, when I revisit them, I skip over. I'm glad I was able to revitalize it for you though. Thank you, thank you!  
Enosimania: ROFL! Poor guy didn't do anything but fantasize about her, lol. I don't know if it's bad or good but it definitely made me laugh. Love the quote though, quite appropriate. I love learning new words and I figure if I turn around and use them, I might actually remember them. My favorite word (tangential I know) is pejorative. I squee every time I hear it or read it.  
Leannelusk: Thank you so much for mentioning that! His mind is pretty warped at the moment and later chapters will explain exactly why he's acting the way he's been but it's not that he doesn't remember giving it to her. Another hint to what's going on in his head is that he keeps saying that she lied to him, always lied to him which we know as readers isn't the case. Also, there's the bit from Greg's POV that gives some hints to it as well. So his perception of the past has been distorted. I've only been giving hints about it but have no fear, I will make it crystal clear later on. It's one of the reasons I've been sticking to Kenna's POV… just to keep people guessing. Thanks again for bringing it up, I was wondering if anyone had noticed.


	31. Interrogation

**Interrogation**

It had almost been too much to watch but Kenna had refused to take her eyes away from the carnage that swept through the city. From somewhere above the Stark building, hundreds of alien creatures that Kenna had never seen before came pouring into the city. Every now and again, she caught glimpses of those that were trying to stop them. She'd seen the billionaire, Tony Stark, in his robotic suit fighting them. She saw Prince Thor for a time on the Chrysler building and she witnessed the massive strength of the green giant the media had dubbed 'The Hulk' several years ago. She'd watched as they fought valiantly against what she knew were Loki's forces. She could only hope that they would triumph over her dark prince. A stop had to be put to his mad goals and ambition. People were dying down there, innocent people, as the aliens attempted to overrun the city.

Explosions rocked through the city, the tower she stood in would vibrate and groan. Then, as suddenly as the melee began, it seemed to come to an abrupt end. Any creature that had entered the city, suddenly collapsed and it was over. Loki had been stopped but the price had been steep. Massive leviathan like creatures crashed to the ground, one fully taking out a small building. Streets were littered with debris and wreckage and she could see several fires in the distance. The damage that had been done in the short time in which the battle took place was devastating. She wondered how the city would recover. Turning from the window, she moved to the door, her hand stopping just short of the knob. She could feel the tickle of magical energy as her fingers hovered over the metal. It was locked and not by simple human mechanisms so she pulled her hand away. It didn't surprise her since she'd encountered the same back at the warehouse. With nothing more she could do so she sat down on a chair near the door and waited.

It took several hours for her to be discovered. Soldiers of an organization she'd never heard of before entered the room after a small explosive charge broke through whatever barrier Loki had placed on her door. They swept through the room, two of the dozen or so soldiers immediately approached her while the rest seemed to sweep some kind of perimeter around the room, looking for possible threats she guessed.

"That's her." One without a weapon said, his eyes were washed out, he sounded exhausted and he had dark circles under his eyes. "She's the one he'd been keeping. He had her brought here this morning. Don't worry, she won't have any weapons on her." She wanted to scoff at the comment. Her attire should have made her lack of weapons fairly apparent to anyone. She repressed the urge. Despite the lack of glowing blue, it didn't take her long to recognize that this was one of the men that had been under Loki's control. He'd been a member of her escort that morning. The second man, gun in hand, stopped several feet from her and spoke.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to come with me." Kenna just nodded. She had no reason to refuse. These people were obviously apart of either the military or the government and obviously been involved in the short lived war. Loki had tried to take over their world and she was connected to him, though they didn't know the manner of that connection. It didn't surprise her that they treated her like a threat; they had no reason to believe otherwise. "This way." He motioned with his head, his weapon held in such a way that it would be ready for use in a matter of moments.

She stood and followed after a contingent of five other soldiers while the two that had originally approached her took up the rear. They escorted her into an elevator where they traveled down several floors before exiting once more. It didn't take long for them to take her to a room that looked like it might one day be a laboratory of some sort. It was devoid of anything but a table and two chairs.

"Wait here." She almost laughed. She was tired of soldiers taking her to rooms and telling her to wait. It never ended well. However, she didn't make that sentiment known, just nodding, entering the room and moving immediately to sit at the table. At least this time she wasn't left entirely alone as two armed guards were posted on either side of the doors interior. She assumed that the outside would also be guarded. She wished she could explain that the show of force was wasted on her as she had no plans to try and escape, that these men and women could probably be better utilized in other ways, like helping the wounded and dying. It's what Kenna wanted to do more than anything right now but she wasn't a big enough fool to think they would allow that. As of now, she was sure that she was viewed as the enemy, despite all her good deeds for their kind over the past years.

Kenna kept an eye on her watch and after forty-five minutes, the door opened and in walked a man in a leather trench coat sporting an eye patch and another one of Loki's recently released puppets, the one that had collected her from the hospital in the first place. She stood as the man with the eye patch approached the table while the Hawk, as Loki had referred to him, stayed near the door. He didn't waste time with pleasantries and immediately made it clear that he meant business.

"My name is Nick Fury, I'm the director of an organization called S.H.E.I.L.D. This is my associate, Agent Barton. He tells me your name is Kenna. What is your connection with the war criminal Loki?"

Kenna's mouth dropped open slightly; somewhat stunned by his blatant directness and the title he'd given to Loki. She just sat back down slowly. This was not something she was going to do. It helped no one, especially not her, to be made the subject of an interrogation and even if it did, she wasn't sure she could anyway. Too much had happened over the past five days and she knew far too little anyway. If she answered truthfully, it would destroy any slim hope she had of remaining on earth. Though she wasn't sure if holding onto that idea was even possible anymore. Loki had been defeated but she didn't know where he was, if he was dead, if he'd escaped or if he was now a prisoner of the man that stood across from her. Besides, could she just abandon him? She had a feeling that she was the only one who had any idea, as abstract as it might be, of what he'd been through. Was she really selfish enough to try and keep a life here? Could she even? Prince Thor was here, Heimdall would be able to see her again in three months and without Loki she could not hide from him. There were too many variables, too many potential choices and far, far too many possible outcomes. It was all too much and as such, she chose not to answer, instead she looked down at her hands as they fidgeted in her lap.

"I'm going to assume you're not deaf and just choosing not to answer my question." Again, she remained silent. "You recognize Agent Barton though. Here's what I know about you already. You're a doctor. You knew who Loki was previously. While you went with Agent Barton without a fight, you didn't wish to remain where you'd been confined because you attempted an escape. Loki used a coworker of yours to, in effect, gain your obedience and he called you his queen. Is that all correct so far?" Kenna looked at him but didn't say a word. She hated that tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Did he rape you?" Kenna unconsciously closed her eyes when he said the word, the tears breaking free.

Had he? Had that been rape? She shuddered to think that it had been. She'd never fought against him but she hadn't really had a choice. She stayed silent, opening her eyes once she realized they'd shut. He continued asking questions, apparently unperturbed that she wasn't answering them.

"Are you human?"

Silence.

"Were you apart of his plan for Earth's domination?" As odd as it was, that made her laugh. It was short lived and incredulous. Without much thought, she spoke.

"Apart of it?" Another sardonic laugh escaped her lips. "Obviously I was apart of it but I wanted no part in it. I didn't know about it until he kidnapped me from the hospital." She looked at Agent Barton. "I still don't know anything about it." She finished in a whisper, her eyes returning to her lap. Fury seemed to wait for a moment, perhaps thinking she might say something else. When she didn't, he asked another question.

"Do you know where he came from?" She shook her head. "Do you know anything about his army or how he amassed it?" She remained still. She'd just told him that she knew nothing and it irritated her that he'd ask questions that presumed she might. When he got no reaction from her, he continued. "It would be best for you if you cooperated." Kenna looked up to meet his eyes, though she said nothing, she knew her thought was conveyed. '_You have no idea what is best for me_.' His eye narrowed at her for a moment. "Alright." He turned and headed for the door. He was going to leave. A sudden feeling of desperation overtook her.

"What happened to him?" Nick Fury turned his head back to her.

"Captured and alive." And then both he and Barton exited the room, leaving her with just her two armed guards.

Kenna squeezed her eyes shut. That was for the best wasn't it? If they had him, he couldn't hurt anyone else, couldn't endanger more innocent lives. She stayed in the room for another hour before the door opened again. This time, a young woman entered. Her cropped, red hair was somewhat disheveled and she sported a few minor wounds from what she could tell. It looked like they'd been tended to already but Kenna couldn't help but run different treatments through her mind. She carried a small box and a bottle of water with her and slid them across the table to Kenna as she took the seat opposite her.

"You've been in here a while. I thought you might like something to eat or drink. If you're like other Asgardians, you probably have a pretty healthy appetite." Kenna looked at the box and warred with herself for a moment. She was both hungry and thirsty but she didn't need anything yet, she could go quite some time without it. However, what good did it do to deny the woman? She reached out and took the bottle of water first, twisting off the cap and taking a few deep draughts.

"My name's Natasha." She introduced after Kenna finished her initial swallows, leaning across the table and extending her hand. Not without consternation, the Asgardian returned the human form of greeting, grasping the other woman's hand momentarily.

"Kenna." She supplied quietly. The redhead smiled at her sweetly.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" She sat back down; crossing her legs and making the material of her suit give a small groan of protest at the movement. Kenna found herself faced with the same dilemma as before but nothing had changed. However, she didn't feel right about simply remaining silent this time. This woman had started at least in a friendly manner and that simple kindness deserved some recognition.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to answer them." Natasha nodded, a slightly sad expression coming over her face.

"From what Fury told me, I had thought as much." She sat up straighter in her chair. "So, I feel a bit bad for doing this but I have also spoken to Thor." This made Kenna tense. "He knows you're here. He tells me that you disappeared from Asgard about eleven years ago without a trace. He'd probably be here now but he's dealing with his brother at the moment. He said that you should answer anything I ask you."

Kenna looked off to the side and shuddered. This was one of the many obvious possibilities she should have anticipated. He was her sovereign and of all the people on this planet, he was most certainly the one that could make her speak. She sighed and nodded.

"Were you helping Loki?"

"No."

"Why were you brought to him?" Kenna squeezed her eyes shut and started to tremble.

"He… said I was to be his queen."

"But not by your choice?"

"No."

"What did you know of his plans?"

"Nothing. Only that he meant to take the Earth for his Kingdom."

"But you don't know why?"

"…"

Natasha sat forward in her chair. "You do know why."

Kenna started to feebly shake her head. "No. Not really."

"Then why did you hesitate?" All kindness from the woman's voice had evaporated. The same kind of mad laugh from her time with Fury started to form in Kenna's throat and forcing it down only made fresh tears run down her cheeks. She smiled at the redhead, mirthless and sad.

"He promised me Midgard once but this," she threw up her hands and stood, no longer able to remain still, "this isn't what I wanted."

"And what did you want?" Kenna didn't even notice that the other woman stood when she had. She didn't see how tense and ready she had just become.

"Just to run away. To hide here and escape the hell that would have been my life." Kenna also didn't see the oddly surprised expression on Natasha's face.

"I'm not sure I follow." Kenna put both of her hands in her hair and barely held back the sobs. Where was all this emotion coming from? What was happening to her? She felt like she was being crushed by the weight of everything all of the sudden. It was as if all the times she held back her tears and tremors over the past days had suddenly caught up to her.

"It was our bargain. He could have me whenever he wanted until he could discover a way to get me to Midgard without anyone knowing." She let out a pained sob, choking it halfway before she just started to breath heavily.

"Have you? You mean sexually?" Kenna just nodded emphatically for a second, her throat too clenched with emotion to do much else. "Then he brought you here eleven years ago." The agent confirmed and Kenna nodded once more. "Had you seen him from the moment he left then until five days ago when he had Agent Barton retrieve you from the hospital?" Kenna nodded. "When?" Kenna took a few breaths, her mind swimming, her entire body shaking.

"Constantly… for ten years, he was here so much…" It was getting harder and harder to think now. Something was wrong.

"But not for the eleventh year?"

"No." She cried out. "He never came back. There was Thor's coronation in a few days but then he never came back and he couldn't renew the enchantment…"

"What enchantment?" Natasha's voice was completely emotionless, picking out as much information as she could as quickly as she could.

"To keep me hidden, so Heimdall couldn't see, so that they couldn't come for me and take me to my death."

"They were going to kill you?" It was the first hint of emotion the agent had let out in a while. Kenna had backed into the far wall and was now sliding down its smooth, metal surface. Her shaking was becoming uncontrollable. She stared at her hands and found that her vision had blurred. She answered frantically yet absently as she tried to focus.

"My betrothed, he would have eventually, he's who I had to run from."

"And the first time you saw Loki again was in the Tesseract warehouse?"

"Wha…" She blinked and then screwed her eyes shut. "Yes, the warehouse. They left me in a room; he came to me hours later."

"What did you talk about?" Kenna absently noticed that the human woman whose name she could no longer recall was crouching down next to her.

"Nothing, he wouldn't answer anything. He just renewed the enchantment and then he…" She felt a hand on her shoulder and Kenna broke out into a fresh set of sobs.

"Did he tell you anything in the days that followed?"

"No."

Then the woman was gone and it was all Kenna could do to just stay upright. Her entire body felt like it was shutting down, she felt heavy and breathing had become more difficult. Then the woman was back and something was being held to her lips. Instinctively, she let the foul tasting liquid be poured into her mouth and then a hand was on her chin, lifting her head skyward. She swallowed.

"I'm sorry." She heard a feminine voice say as she passed into unconsciousness.

XxX

AN: Well, this was the hardest chapter I've had to write. Figuring out the dialogue was a bitch. And sorry for no Loki, that won't happen again.

Jnotjane: I was hoping that his reveal would have that kind of reaction. Hard not to sympathize with the devil when you are confronted with past suffering… it was a dirty trick on my part. Yeah, very ooc and for the very reasons you cited, hence why I didn't do it. Yeah, it was incredibly cruel.  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: Thank you! There is a light, dim as it may be. Aw, I'm so happy you like that. Ah, will she go back or stay on Earth? We will see. OOO, I own that bit of music but the piece I had playing while writing it was "Empty Room (Trailer Version) by Zack Hemsey. It had the perfect mix of sadness and hopefulness to it. You should check it out, I think you'd like it.  
caitysays: Thank you, thank you and thank you! I'm glad you thought it all went together well.  
Lae D Snowflake: Woot! And I laughed when I read your first version where you wanted me to promise to push up daisies! I was a bit confused to say the least. I really wanted some affection in that scene since it has been absent from the story for so long.  
KeeperoftheNine: Good, that makes me happy. I wanted something that once revealed would give an amount of sympathy toward him despite what he's done. Not he's "off-the-hook" sort of sympathy but something that can pave the way. He's never been good at hiding who he is from her (a bit of a running theme) so it was only a matter of time before he gave into that need to be himself with her.  
Guest: Oh good. I was worried that it might come off as a bit pathetic. I'm glad it was a reasonable reaction. I was betting on that history and past affection to work in Loki's favor despite recent actions. We'll see if you get what you want. Due to my progressive use of plot, smut might be on hold for a couple chapters. We'll see what my muse provides. I'm glad you're coming along for the ride!


	32. Better Pissed Than Broken

**Better Pissed Than Broken**

"I highly doubt she's lying." Natasha said dispassionately as she rubbed at her bruised shoulder. "She doesn't seem to know anything really." Her fellow assassin spoke up next to her.

"I agree. The entire time at the warehouse, she was kept in that room except for the one time she attempted an escape. He used her coworker to make sure she didn't do it again. She didn't want to be there." Barton looked primarily at Fury but gave a quick glance to the rest of the group that sat around the table wit the exception of Thor who stood by the windows and Banner who'd been too exhausted to join them at the table and had taken refuge on a nearby couch. "He threatened to put her under the scepter's influence, if he had to do that then she obviously wasn't there willingly." He added.

"Could it have been an act?" Tony piped up. "I mean he is the God of Lies. Maybe she's the Goddess of Acting? Maybe they did it for show just in case something like this happened and she could be his ace in the hole."

"I dosed her water pretty heavily and it took effect quickly. She had no idea what was going on so if she was still lying somehow even with the serum in her system, then color me impressed. She was losing consciousness at the end and still kept up the tune. I had to give her the anti-venom just to keep her heart from stopping."

Fury stood at the head of the conference table and looked down at his hand that pressed against it. "I'm afraid we still have to consider her a threat. At least until we know more."

"Are you going to keep her locked up?" Steve asked from his side of the table, speaking up for the first time, addressing the director.

"I don't think we have a choice Captain."

Steve didn't seem to like that. "But she could be completely innocent or worse, she could be a victim."

"Or she could be the linch pin holding his plan together." He countered

Thor turned back to the humans seated around the conference table, his thoughts were conflicted on the matter but it was his turn to take part in the discussion, or end it as he was about to.

"Lady Kenna is barely more than a child." The rest of the group turned to him. "She's little over 100 of your years but that's nothing in Asgard. She wasn't even a warrior, training all her life in the healing arts."

"That's not really a reason to not consider her a threat." Fury maintained.

"Then she will be my responsibility. As a citizen of Asgard, she falls under my jurisdiction, just like my brother."

Fury was about to protest when Natasha spoke up.

"That might be for the best. She wasn't going to talk again but just one mention that he said she should and she opened right up. He's her ruler and she sees him that way despite having run away from Asgard."

"Loki was royalty too, in the same hierarchy." Banner added quietly for the first time. "Won't that split her loyalties?"

Everyone was silent for a moment following the sleepy man's words. It was Thor that finally broke the calm.

"Even if it is, she can no more lift Mjolnir than my brother can. He cannot escape."

Banner gave a tired laugh from the couch. "You got me there." Not even the Hulk could lift the hammer.

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose. "You take full responsibility for her?"

"I do." He nodded solemnly. The situation saddened him. He'd been disbelieving at first when he'd heard the Widow's retelling of her talk with his newly recovered subject. He knew that his brother had something to do with her disappearance after Heimdall first located her. The all-seeing guardian had informed him that she'd mentioned his lost brother by name several times aloud. It still baffled him however. He'd never had even the slightest inkling that his brother had taken a serious interest in a woman, so much so that he would risk so much. He only wondered what the poor woman truly meant to him. He needed to speak with her, find out more and perhaps she might be able to uncover some of the mysteries concerning his brother that had vexed him for so long now.

"I would see her then." Thor began moving out of the room. Stark hopped up from his seat and jumped to his side.

"Mind if I tag along big guy?"

"What interest is it of yours?"

"Everything interests me and besides, all I've seen of Asgard's peeps are you and your brother's ugly mugs. I'm curious to see what your fairer sex looks like."

"I've heard her described as plain but if you wish, I see no harm. Come." Thor acquiesced simply. The man Stark still confused him, his manner was always unexpected and he couldn't tell if the human jested at all times of if he ever was a serious man. "How do you fair?" Thor asked when he noticed the lack of smoothness to the other man's gait.

"I'm fine, awesome actually. All that crap gave me a great excuse to mix meds with booze. I'm flyin'." Thor looked at the man's feet, they seemed to be fully attached to the ground, yet another comment that confused him.

The two men made their way down to the room where she was being kept. The two guards outside unlocked the door the moment they came into view, obviously having been given orders remotely to let the men inside. They walked in and Thor did not see Stark's eyes widen a bit upon seeing the woman who looked like she'd just raised her head up from the tabletop. She quickly jumped to her feet however, moved to the side of the table and dropped to one knee with a right hand across her chest. A normal greeting in Asgard though the formality of it here made him somewhat uncomfortable, as did the quiet chuckle he heard from the man of who stood next to him. He strode forward when he saw her waver as though she might fall.

"Please, rise my lady. Such greetings are not necessary here, we are not in Asgard." He grasped her upper arm and gently bid her to rise.

"My Prince." She whispered out, her voice sounded hoarse and she trembled as she stood.

"Please my lady, call me Thor." He tried to give her one of his kindest, most sincere smiles when he saw how terribly uncomfortable she was. "You have been through much, please, sit." He helped her to her chair and she nearly stumbled. He would have to ask the Widow just what she had given the poor girl. She still seemed to be suffering its ill effects. He had not been happy about its use but he had been convinced it would be best, a quick solution to find out what her role had been. Now, after seeing how weak she was, he regretted his agreement.

"Thank you my…" She stopped herself. "Thor." She said almost too quietly to be heard.

Not forgetting his manners entirely, he turned to the other male in the room. "This, my Lady, may I introduce Tony Stark, the Man of Iron." She nodded in his direction but said nothing.

"Great to meet you." Stark said, waving his hand slightly. Thor was pleased that he didn't stick his hand in the poor girl's face, as was the custom here.

Thor took on a more serious face but tried to keep the sympathy in his voice. "You know my brother well then?" Her eyes turned up to his and she looked so tired.

"Yes."

"I regret asking his but…" He sighed, anything that involved his brother was always so convoluted. He had tried to ask Loki about this woman but he'd refused to say another word after his capture except to ask for a drink. Upon mentioning her name, his brother's face had turned completely dark and he'd turned his head away, even refusing to meet his eye. "Do you know what you are to my brother?" He regretted the decision to ask that question immediately. Times like these, he wished he had his brother's silver tongue, if only to know what to say to set her at ease. "Please," was the best he could do.

She sighed and looked down at her hands that were squeezing the other so tightly her knuckles were white. "I started as his whore. Then he wanted to keep me as his mistress but I refused. Then he wanted to make me his wife but I was too far beneath a prince's station. Then you and your friend," she turned her head to Stark momentarily, "thankfully kept him from making me his queen."

Thor looked off to the side. How had he known none of this? How had his brother kept her such a secret? His whore, mistress, wife and queen. He must love her, had to. Loki had always scoffed at the idea as they grew up, saying it was a fool's notion, a dream best kept to little girls and their idle fantasies. Whenever talk of marriage arose, either from their parents or from the brother's themselves, Loki had always been adamantly opposed to the idea, declaring that he had no need of a wife and would only consider one when the need for a legacy arose. He certainly hadn't the need for children eleven years ago so what else could this be but love? The idea actually warmed the thunder god's heart a little. If his brother could love, then there was hope for him, was there not?

"Does he love you?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't know his heart, just his desires." She answered truthfully as fresh tears trickled down already tear stained cheeks. It made Thor's heart clench to see her so broken. If Loki did not love her or at least care greatly for her, Thor would carry out his brother's punishment on Asgard himself. It was beyond low to create such pain in a lady. At that, Thor was at a loss for words. He believed she knew not of Loki's plot so there was no need to pry further there. He was still trying to think of what to say or ask next when she spoke up timidly.

"May I see him?"

Yes, perhaps this was just what his brother needed, a visit from someone other than himself or the humans he seemed to dislike so much. "Yes, I think that could be most beneficial."

"Whoa there big guy. You really think that's a good idea?" Stark interject for the first time, having kept uncharacteristically quiet until then.

"Why not?"

"You think Fury is really going to go for it?"

"I care not for what the director thinks, it was agreed. My brother is my responsibility, as in Lady Kenna. Therefore, if I wish for the two to be allowed to see one another, it is for only me to decide."

"Can't argue with that logic." Stark said rolling his eyes. Thor did not miss the sarcasm in the other man's voice. "Buy maybe, just maybe, I don't know… as a sort of diplomatic gesture, you might give Fury a heads up that you want to let the guy that just killed hundreds, probably thousands of people that you want to give him a trip to the bone yard."

Though Thor didn't understand what this 'bone yard' was or why Stark believed he wanted to take his brother there, he did understand the importance of diplomacy. As the proclaimed protector of Midgard, he should make concessions as a show of good faith. He was about to say as much when he looked back to Lady Kenna to find her no longer looking distraught but fiercely angry. Her ire was directed at Stark. Whatever the man of iron had said that Thor did not understand, it was obvious that she had. He looked to Stark to find him un-phased by her intensely focused gaze. He just gave her a lopsided smile.

"Better pissed than broken, I always say." He directed his words at Kenna. "Better to see him that way. If he's done even half the things to you that we've all imagined him doing, you should be irate when you see him, not like some beautiful wilted flower." Stark didn't miss a beat as he turned to Thor. "Come on, you go give Fury a heads up, I gotta date with another glass of scotch before I pass out somewhere."

Thor just shook his head and was about to apologize for the human's behavior but stopped short when he saw Lady Kenna's new expression. She was no longer livid or distraught but had a strong sense of determination about her. Instead of an apology, he informed her that he'd be back for her soon. She'd nodded. He and Stark left the room, the door closing quietly behind them. Stark broke the silence immediately.

"If that's plain…" Tony pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the door they'd just exited, "I'm going to Asgard."

XxX

AN: I'M SO SORRY! No Loki again! I really didn't mean for that to happen but as I was typing, he just didn't appear. This near PWP certainly is getting plot heavy… shame on me. I PROMISE that he'll start out the next chapter, even from his POV no less. I miss rooting around in his head and it's about time to get back there. Also, just in case you didn't already know and my context didn't make it clear enough, "bone yard" is prison slang for conjugal visit. I hope I did the other avenger's characters justice… even if they barely spoke but writing for so many different personalities is tough… I've never done it before so apologies if they seem off.

Jnotjane: I feel so bad that I didn't get to Loki in this one… I swear I'm not trying to torture you and he will be in the next one. He didn't say anything while they spoke to Kenna because he's a soldier and it wasn't his place to say anything at that point. I hope I redeemed him slightly in this one. He personally doesn't think she had anything to do with it. None of them do really but Fury didn't get to be the head of a super powerful government organization but not being careful. Again, sorry for no Loki… my plot has been getting in the way.  
caitysays: LOL. She is very manipulative but that is kinda the point. She get's shit done and doesn't apologize for how she does it. Awwww, I'm so happy that you like her so much! She is just a well meaning girl that got herself thrust into unimaginable circumstances. Tony appeared and I hope I did his character justice. I should have watched the Iron Man movies to get a better feel but alas, I don't own them and had to go off of my feeble memory.  
Enosimania: LOL, another Black Widow dissenter… completely understandable. I'M SO SORRY! It's a travesty I know and then I went and did it again! My writing privileges should be revoked. Your fix will come tomorrow, promise.  
gameofshadows: Thank you! Yeah, he was kind of a dick and she did not deserve any of it. Thank you! I can't wait to write what happens after the Avengers.  
Lae D Snowflake: Yes, yes it did. She's a tricky lady. She broke but with a chemical helper. I didn't make it super clear but she drugged Kenna's water at the start of their conversation and the vial at the end was to counteract its effects. Hope I cleared that up with this chapter.  
KeeperoftheNine: Thanks! Yeah, I have only used two characters primarily this whole time and the was the first time I'd had Kenna have any lengthy conversations with anyone besides Loki so writing her dialogue was the trickiest. More Loki and Kenna development in the next chapter, promise.  
grangerdanger11: You have no idea how big my smile after reading your comment. That was an amazing thing to read, really, thank you. She would love you too.  
lokiworshipper13: Wow, that's a bit of reading in a short time, lol. Thank you! I do like to try to pull that emotional scale around a lot, I'm glad you've enjoyed it.


	33. Truth

**Truth**

His hand hurt. His head hurt. His face hurt. Point of fact, his entire body hurt but all of that combined didn't equal the depths to which his pride hurt.

His pride.

Right now he wanted nothing more than to let his head fall to the table and moan, to curse, to rant and rave but he would not give them the satisfaction. He would not let them see how far he had fallen. They may have defeated his army, he may have underestimated the green monster's strength but they would not defeat him here as he awaited whatever plans they may have for him. He would wait and not give them the satisfaction of even one word of explanation.

The director Fury had tried threats and his false brother had attempted to appeal to his _humanity_. The latter just made him want to wretch. He was not some weak thing like Thor. His 'brother' had spent mere days among this bothersome species and came away finding love not only for them but for all life it seemed, even the frost giants that he'd been blood thirsty for only days prior. Loki had spent a decade among them and only found them increasingly tedious as the years wore on. He still found the notion of his 'brothers' quick change near unfathomable. If he hadn't spent centuries witnessing Thor's turbulent, ever changing heart, he would still not believe it. His brother said he'd changed. Loki believed him. He would also believe him when he changed again… His brother would always be a sand dune, ever changing, ever unpredictably predictable and ever so dry and boring. His _humanity_. Thor was still as much a fool as he had ever been.

The former made him want to scoff, humans and their secret organizations knew nothing of torture. No human had the mental fortitude to concoct a device effective enough to induce even a single word from him. He'd known greater tortures in Asgard and after his fall from the Bi Frost… Well, now he knew even more. At least the man Stark had not come with the preposterous intent of gaining anything but only for the thrill of taunting a defeated opponent. He could at least respect that. He'd graced the Iron Man with a small smirk before ignoring him completely, far more than he had given the others.

This routine with the humans and his brother would be tiresome and boring but would be easy enough to deal with. He would just sit, with his hand pinned to the steal cube under the unmovable burden of Mjolnir. They had even provided him with a table to sit behind and a padded bench on which to sit, or even lay down if he wished. These were the concessions provided to him when they should be giving him no more than a dark cell devoid of anything but a floor and the restraining hammer on his hand. If their positions had been reversed, it would be all he afforded them. But they were weak and that was but one reason, one aspect of their inferiority that would lead to their eventual downfall and ruin. If not by his hand, then by the menace that had sent him and would be coming for him now. They would fall and he would laugh as they screamed for pity and mercy while receiving none. They had no idea what was coming and if they did, they would have kneeled before him without question. Yes, he would enjoy his wait for the inevitable.

He was pulled from his dark thoughts when the door to his room opened and in walked the one person that could destroy any calm in which he'd been able to surround himself. She walked in, alone and beautiful. Kenna took several steps into the room and the door closed quietly behind her, the sound of locks reengaging were the only sounds to echo through the room. Why lock the doors? He normally couldn't help but think each time he heard them but not this time. This time he thought of nothing but her.

Why was she here? He had no control over her any longer. Why would she remain? She hated him, loathed everything about him. She shivered in disgust every time he touched her and would cry… he hated her tears. He wondered again briefly how she had been so successful at lying to him for ten years since she hadn't been capable of deceit since he'd retrieved her. Each word she spoke rang of nothing but truth but each word also contradicted everything he remembered of her. He tried to recall her before his fall and his head started to throb. It took everything in him just to remain still.

"Do you know how many people you killed?" Though he had no expectations of what she might say, that would never have been one of his guesses. He opened his mouth but then quickly shut it. His resolve to give them nothing should extend to her, should it not? "Do you even care?" Again he said nothing.

He watched her intently though; unable to turn his eyes away and feign indifference. Even if she hated him, he wouldn't pass up the chance to look on her. She seemed tired but unharmed. Her eyes were somewhat glassy with faintly dark circles forming under them. He wished they were as they normally appeared, large, round, deep brown and unambiguous or they had always seemed to be. He'd always been able to see her emotions plainly through her eyes, hadn't he? It's what his memories were telling him now but… if she always lied to him… The contradiction brought on another wave of pain and momentary confusion. He wanted to growl and be away from her suddenly. She unwittingly caused this suffering in him and he didn't know why. It had not been like this before, that fact he remembered clearly but everything else…

"Do you know how many people I saved over the years?" The question took him by surprise and pulled him out of his painful mental conversation. He looked back to her, unaware that he'd even looked away. He shook his head before he could stop himself but she didn't see it. She was looking at the hands that fidgeted in front of her stomach.

"Not thousands." She said quietly. "I didn't save enough to make up for how many you killed." She looked up from her hands and at him. "I would send mothers and fathers back to their children, children to their parents. I sent husbands back to wives and wives to husbands. I gave families back a part their futures that they almost lost but you… you destroyed them and for what?"

He said nothing but didn't look away from her this time. He saw her shaking and saw how her forehead tensed and buckled. She cared for humans too much, saw something in them that wasn't there or just wasn't worth seeing in the first place. She cared for them far more than she ever cared for him, had replaced him with them. She would have let them love her eventually and the thought felt like a knife in his gut, sharp and painful. She spoke again with a hard, quiet voice.

"You never liked them but I didn't know you hated them so. What did they ever do to you?" She sounded desperate as though the need to know that truth had been eating her up inside. The question was enough to set him off however. How many times had he asked a similar question but one that was twisted in the other direction? What did they ever do to maker her love them as she did? They gave her nothing while he had given her everything and yet it was the humans she chose to bestow her love upon. The idea made him furious.

"They took what was rightfully mine. They took you away from me." He spoke suddenly, his tone seethed hate. Oh how he wanted to be up and moving right then. How he wanted to wrap a hand around her neck and stop her words that cut him so deeply.

"That is not true." She tried to deny it and it infuriated him further. She did deny it and even though his memories screamed at him, he still had yet to detect even an ounce of lie. "They took nothing from you that you didn't discard." She glared at him. "Besides, they had nothing to take since I made nothing available to them save my talent. I gave that freely but that was it and that was all I would ever give them."

"You would have taken one as a lover eventually." He spat as he grasped for anything he saw as correct. She loved them; it was only a logical conclusion. He'd made the accusation before and she had not denied it though he may not have given her then chance as he recalled. "Perhaps your supervisor…" She cut him off.

"Never!" She nearly screamed the word but composed herself before she uttered another. "Despite the fact that you left me and disappeared without even a hint as to why." She spoke incredulously, shaking her head in her lack of comprehension. "I waited for you to return. I would have waited forever." She drew closer to him, her shaking continued and her voice raised but broken. "I wept for you and worried for you and prayed for your return and then when you finally did… when finally you came back, you were cruel to me."

"Lies." He whispered even though he didn't actually detect even a sliver of one from her, his eyes drifting to Mjolnir. Her words had the disturbing duel effect of soothing the pain in his chest and increasing the pain in his mind. Two parts warred within himself; the part that desperately wanted to believe her and the part that screamed that she was a deceitfully cruel creature that was still betraying him with every syllable she uttered.

"I am not lying!" She was yelling now, a desperate edge to it. "I did not lie to you before and I will not lie to you after!" The pain in his head increased the more she spoke. He no longer cared about his desire to remain aloof; he couldn't even think clearly enough to remember the task.

"Why must you torment me with this charade?" He ground out and cringed, his free hand gripping his temples between thumb and fingers. But what a beautiful charade it was. The pain in his head almost seemed worth it.

"Charade?" She was now only feet from him. "It was never a charade, not during our bargain when we used one another and not after when we cared for one another." That declaration cut too deeply, too suddenly.

"You never cared for me!" He spat as his eyes shot to hers and he reached out, grasping her upper arm and pulling her to him. She stumbled and fell to her knees, her hands mitigating her fall on one of his legs.

"I loved you!" She shouted before her hands shot to her mouth and her eyes widened in shock. Those words hit him harder than the Avenger's hulking man ever could.

"You…" He started, his mouth agape. He released her suddenly. "I don't…" He squeezed his eyes shut and he groaned. She wasn't lying now, she wasn't lying but then why did he think she'd lied before… he knew she lied? Didn't he? He groaned again. He tried to force away the pounding of his headache, breathing heavily and covering his eyes with his free hand to block out the light. A light pressure on his thigh made him freeze, still as a statue.

"What happened to you?" He heard her quietly whisper. What happened to him? He squeezed his eyes together even more tightly. How could he even explain when he didn't fully understand himself? Pain. That's what had happened to him, nothing but unimaginable pain and torment and then a release from it. He shook his head. He felt so weak right then and he hated it. He felt her torso press against his knees and a hand caress his cheek. He couldn't help himself as he turned into her touch. He wanted it to be real, desperately needed it to be real. He pulled his hand away from his eyes and grasped the hand against his cheek.

"Are you real?" He asked, keeping his eyes closed. He feared that if he opened them, she would disappear. That had happened before. He remembered that suddenly. How many times had he thought she was with him only to have her vanish and have the pain fill him again? Was this another trick of hers or of…

"I'm real." She whispered and a second hand alighted on his other cheek. "You have done terrible things Loki. Horrible things…"

"I did them for you." He blurted. One hand left him but the other he held tightly to, this phantom would not leave him, not yet. "You hate, hated me, but it didn't matter. I came back for you."

"Loki stop." Her voice was no longer a whisper. "You always say things you shouldn't."

"I have never been able to lie to you." He laughed and opened his eyes to see luminous trails of tears her cheeks. "I never wanted to."

She stopped trying to pull away suddenly. "Why do you think I hated you? Why do you keep saying it? And that I lied to you, what makes you think that?"

"Because it's true." His eyes hardened as he felt that feeling of overwhelming certainty take hold once more. "I can remember your falsehoods, I know of your deceits."

"Your memories are wrong, they are the deceits. What I tell you is truth, your memories are false." He shook his head. That couldn't be true. He released her hand in favor of grasping the back of her neck and pulling her closer to him still.

"No."

"Yes." She didn't pull away. Instead, she looked directly into his bloodshot eyes with her shining ones. "Look at me." She commanded. He didn't have the will to defy her. "Tell me I am lying now if I am. I promised you once that I would not lie to you." Her hand found his neck, mimicking his hold on her. "Truth or false." He stared at her and then answered.

"Truth."

"I did not lie to you."

"Truth."

"I mourned when you did not return."

"Truth."

"I cared for you." He took a deep breath.

"Truth." She hesitated for second, trying to steady her own erratic breathing.

"I loved you."

"Truth." His voice came out in little more than a whisper. She pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes, her breath hitching in the back of her throat as she whispered:

"I love you still." He didn't answer but crushed his lips to hers. If these were lies, then they were perfect lies that he would never try to uncover. Those simple words made him feel so many things. Pleasure, longing, need, satisfaction, fear, anger. These clogged his mind, made his heart race and made him numb all at once.

"Then you are a fool." He said when he pushed her away. He didn't know what to believe but whether she spewed lies or truth, she was a fool. Suddenly, the idea of her seeing him as he was, broken, defeated, secured in this prison like some animal on display was too much. "Leave me." He said tonelessly, tiredly. He was exhausted and she only made it worse. She made him feel weaker than he already did, if that were even possible. He had given his captors too much; they had seen his shame now. They had caused his defeat and now they could see his pathetic reasons, or reason. When she came toward him again, he held out his hand and pushed her away again. He didn't do it forcefully but dismissively. She could not be here.

"I hate you as well. Perhaps more than I love you." She said quietly as she stood. "Your scars, those are only a part of your reason, the rest was already there." He looked to her and saw the blank mask she wore. It might have covered the hurt he'd just caused her from most people but it didn't hide it well enough from his eyes. He just nodded at her words and she walked away, leaving him alone once more to contemplate his confinement and his misfortune with fate. Hate him and love him? Maybe she wasn't a complete fool after all.

XxX

AN: Ok, what did this chapter teach me? It taught me that writing crazy Loki POV is hard. Like really, really hard. So many times I'd write an entire page and then delete it because I was writing him as either his original bargain self, as his Kenna living on Earth self. I dunno. I want him to have element of both of them but still with a new edge and hopefully not just in the form of his 'headaches'. Sheesh… hardest chapter yet. This seems to be a trend…

jnotjane: I'd been looking forward to my planned Thor/Kenna scene and there will be more. Nothing like an added ingredient for angst. Even platonically, Loki won't be keen on his brother's involvement with Kenna. I had to put Tony in… he's just such a great bit of comic relief potential, as long as I can write him well enough. I used to work with a bunch of military maintenance guys so I know what you mean. I'm glad its use seemed to fit with Tony's character. HAHA, ok, I get you now. You're just a fan of the assassin's period, lol.  
Dunamess: I'm glad you like the story but as far as short updates, I'm afraid it's just my style at the moment. I like to write a single theme each day for about an hour. Once the idea plays out, I'm done. Unfortunately, it's not likely to change any time soon but my best bit of advice would be to check on the story every few days and take in several chapters at a time. I just don't have the patience to put the ideas together and marry them into one chapter… that would require far more work and I'm just a lazy fan fiction writer for now. So I'm sorry and I hope it doesn't chase you away from the story.  
caitysays: Woot! Thank you, that's nice to hear. I worried about writing a tiny bit of dialogue for all of them since I'm not all that familiar with their characters outside of the movie, which I can't constantly reference like I did 'Thor'.  
Leannelusk: I love his character and I'm glad he worked in the small bit I used him.  
Lae D Snowflake: I could have made it clearer but I'm glad you thought it was appropriate. I know next to nothing about her character, I barely even remember what she did in Iron Man 2 so I was really winging it. His were actually the harder one to write in that scene and felt the least authentic to me… glad that feeling didn't extend to you. Tony is just too fun. I really need to read more fics centering around him but his character leaves a permanent smile on my face. That meeting was long in the making. I considered a chance meeting in Asgard at the start of the fic but decided there'd be more impact if I waited. Thank you! I hope it didn't disappoint.  
jennigirl: Sweet! I love Thor/Stark banter because you know most of what Tony says will go right over Thor's head and Stark will revel in it and use it to his devious amusement so I had to get those two together. I hope the reunion post invasion was up to snuff. I try, I like to get the ideas out of my head so you're welcome!  
gameofshadows: I am, I am. Hope the meeting was all you'd hoped it would be, angsty and what not. No sexy time though, it just didn't feel like an appropriate time.  
KeeperoftheNine: Aww, thank you! He was a treat.  
Trillen17: All things do stop eventually but I'll do my best to not stop before it comes to an end.  
Catherine Spencer: Awesome, a rare critical review. I do love these. So when someone takes the time to write one, I do take it seriously. I'm glad you think Loki has mostly been in character. I have tried hard to do the movieverse version justice and I'm thrilled that you don't think Kenna is a Mary Sue, another goal I had at the start. The fact that my near PWP has an interesting storyline is just an added bonus as I was never going to focus on it heavily. I've never been serious about writing but despite that, I'm going to purchase the book you recommended. No reason to not try to improve even if it will only ever be a hobby. Thank you. I never wanted to write Loki like that. I also don't intend to. I purposely didn't use 'romance' as a tag for this story because well, it isn't one. It would make me sad too. I know my most recent sex scenes have lacked description but that was probably my own discomfort with delving too close to almost non con territory. I should probably grow a pair and rectify that. Thank you for taking the time to write this review. It forced me to be a bit more insightful about my little tale. Thank you!


	34. I Approve

"**I Approve."**

Kenna waited outside of the door for Thor to come back as he had commanded of her. It didn't take long for the golden god to return. She knew they had been watching, she didn't know exactly who 'they' consisted of but she assumed that it would be Thor and Fury at least, perhaps the woman who had drugged her. It didn't matter. She didn't care or maybe she just couldn't bring herself to care. She'd been so secretive for so long concerning the man she'd left in that room, something that had always been very against her nature, that it actually felt good to finally have everything out in the open. She knew Loki would not feel that way but for once, she didn't care what he thought.

The moment Prince Thor came into view, she used her newfound anger the best way she knew how. "I am your responsibility, correct?" He stopped whatever it was he had obviously been planning to say, the seriousness remaining on his features as he answered cautiously.

"That is correct."

"Good. Then send me back to my hospital so that I can help repair some of the damage that your brother has done. They'll need all the medical personnel that they can get and I'm wasted here."

"Lady Kenna." He started to protest; she didn't let him.

"They are dying. You proclaim to be the protector of this realm then let one of your subjects aid in its recovery." He rubbed his at his beard as he looked away from her, considering her words carefully. Then he nodded.

"You are right. Come with me and let us inform Fury." She followed him down the corridor in silence. She didn't know what she would have done if he had denied her but luckily she didn't have to worry about that. She needed to work. She needed to do the only thing she knew that would force thoughts of Loki from her mind. She could not bare him or his madness at the moment. She was pulled from her thoughts by Thor's carefully chosen words.

"You spoke the truth with my brother?" He sounded so hopeful.

"I did."

They walked in silence for a spell longer before he broke it once more. "That lightens my heart Lady Kenna, that someone of your strength feels as such. I love my brother dearly and to know that I am not the only one makes it feel as if a great weight has been lifted." She had nothing to say to that. She could see Thor's feelings as clearly as she could see his might but his love was not the same as hers. Right now, she didn't want to explain the difference. However, she did want an explanation of a different subject, one only he could give. She wanted to know what happened to Loki after he left her a year ago. While she knew Thor could not fully explain it, she hoped he could at least start it. She had to be bold, not the meek woman she had been for so long, if she were to learn of it.

"Your brother left me three days before your coronation. May I ask what happened?" She stopped walking when he came to a sudden halt. She didn't miss the way his shoulders lost some of their proud carriage or the way his face became slightly slack.

"Let us get some of the coffee drink and I will explain what I can tell you." And so he did. They found some of the beverage and he conveyed the entire sordid tale to her from the moment the frost giants entered the weapons vault in order to steal the casket to the moment that Loki let go of the staff and fell into the void. Kenna remained silent the entire time, a dozen emotions cascading over her as he told the nearly unbelievable tale.

"He just let go?" She asked as she stared into the bottom of the empty cup in her hands. He had wanted to die. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it but what Kenna didn't know was that Thor had left out one very important part of the story. He God of Thunder could not bring himself to reveal his brother's parentage to her. He didn't feel that it was his place. In time, he believed that Loki would tell her or at least that's what he hoped.

"If I could have stopped him, I would have." She looked up at him, at the sad expression he wore and couldn't help but give him a sympathetic smile. He truly did love his brother. After everything Loki had done, after all the deceit and betrayal, Thor still hoped for a possible redemption for his brother. She gave him a small nod and they headed off to find Director Fury soon after.

He hadn't been pleased with what Thor brought to him but since the Asgardian didn't pose it as a request, the intense man didn't even try to refuse He did however ask for a concession. She would be shadowed by one of his people, just as a precaution. Thor had started to object but Kenna spoke up and accepted the addition. The sooner this was settled, the sooner she could leave Stark Tower and aid in the recovery of the city she loved, the city Loki had ravaged.

The irony that the man who escorted her back to the hospital was the same man who had taken her from it six days ago was not lost on her. While at the hospital Agent Barton was silent the entire time and kept a respectful distance at all times. After a quick explanation for her sudden disappearance, learning that Greg had been found and was making a full recovery from his ordeal, she set straight to work. She tended to the overflowing emergency room and didn't leave again for twenty-six hours. Barton looked even more tired than she did by the time the hospital director sent her away, demanding that she get at least six hours of rest before she returned.

"You have an amazing amount of stamina." The agent finally said to her as they walked back into the Stark Tower lobby after clearing all of the security checkpoints. She'd laughed tiredly.

"Asgardian days are longer by twelve hours." He'd laughed the same sort of laugh after that as they walked into the elevator. She was headed to see Thor as he'd asked her to report her duties to him upon her return and Barton was going to the same floor to likely report back to Fury. As the elevator started to rise, he turned to her and spoke again.

"I wish I could have done something for you." He didn't need to elaborate; she knew what he meant.

"If you had, he would have killed you. I have enough deaths that he's caused on my conscience, I'm glad yours is not one of them." He nodded as the doors opened and they both went their separate ways.

Thor had listened to all she had to say about her activities in the hospital and had even asked concerned questions about some of the patients she mentioned. He truly seemed to care.

"I would like to see him again." She said quietly. "Would that be allowed?" He'd nodded emphatically.

"He will not speak to me or anyone else. Even if it is strained, his time with you must be of some benefit."

Both Asgardians made their way back to the basement of the building and Kenna entered alone once more. This time Loki did not look up at her, his eyes remained focused on the arm he had resting in front of him. She walked up to the table and sat in the chair opposite. She didn't wait for him to say anything or to even glance in her direction. She was tired and she already knew exactly what she wanted to say.

"They let me go to the hospital today. There were hundreds of people there, nearly all victims of your army in one way or another. While I was there, eighteen people that I had direct contact with died, four while I was operating on them." He didn't move and she didn't wait for any kind of response. "The first was a mother of three. She'd been crushed by rubble that had broken off of a building by one of those leviathan like creatures. Half her skull was bashed in. It's amazing that she survived the trip to the hospital. I had to tell her husband that she'd died of severe internal injuries but that she wasn't in any kind of pain since she never regained consciousness after the initial trauma." She took a deep breath and continued.

"The second was a man who we couldn't even identify. His heart stopped while on the operating table because he'd lost too much blood and we didn't have enough of a supply of his particular blood type to keep his blood pressure high enough."

"The third was a young woman who was with child. One of your Chitauri grabbed her by the throat and dashed her against a wall like she was so much garbage. She died because the impact crushed several of her internal organs. Her stomach ruptured and we couldn't get it under control in time. We then tried to save the child through caesarian section but lost it as well due to trauma caused by the same impact. So I guess I actually lost five."

"The fourth that died under my care was a thirteen year old boy. The entire left half of his body and been burned by one of the weapons that your army possessed. He essentially drown because we couldn't keep his only good lung from filling up with fluid, the other had been punctured." She saw his hand turn into a fist on the table. Other than that, he didn't move. "His little sister of nine survived but was severely burned by the same weapon. She's still in critical condition but expected to recover. Clothing will cover most of her burns but she will have to live with the reminder of her brother's death for the rest of her life. She did nothing to deserve her scars." She bit out the last sentence quietly.

Kenna stared intently at him for several moments but when he made no move to even acknowledge what she'd said, she continued. "I watched you and your brother play at war dozens of times. You spent hundreds years perfecting the ability to kill. At any time during that training, did they teach you how to kill creatures as fragile as humans, innocent women and children?"

Quick as lightning he reached for her but for once she was ready. She pushed away from the table just in time, just out of his reach. She heard his gasp of pain a second later as the move pulled the wrist of his bound hand at an unnatural angle. She stood there for several seconds longer to see if he would say even one word to her. He did not.

"I'm going to go sleep and then I'll go back and try my best to help those you have hurt with your arrogance and ambition." She spun on her heal and walked to the door. She heard the locks disengage and just as it opened she heard him say her name sternly. She didn't turn around. "I'll be back again after my next shift to tell you of what else your glorious purpose has wrought on these people you care nothing about."

She made her way to the elevator quickly, knowing the other brother would soon join her.

"Lady Kenna." She sighed but turned. "I approve." She couldn't help but be shocked. He just nodded at her after that and they waited for the elevator together in companionable silence. When it opened again on the correct floor, he took her hand and kissed it. "He is lucky to have you." Kenna gave the golden god a slight bow and then he was gone. Once she got to the new room she'd been given, one with locks that only worked from the inside, she fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. She woke six hours later, thanks to her watch, and found Agent Barton waiting for her, still looking tired but ready to go. He wasn't alone however, another man stood next to her.

"Do you think your hospital could use another doctor?" She tilted her head at him and answered.

"Yes. They need everyone they can get."

"Good. I'm Doctor Banner. Mind if I hitch a ride?"

XxX

caitysays: Thank you. Haha, cleared it up to make it more complicated… that does seem to be my style doesn't it. They were, they have Loki under surveilence and we'll get snippets from time to time of people's reactions to what they've seen. So while I didn't do it in this chapter, I wouldn't be surprised if I do in the future.  
Guest: Thank you very much. I try very hard to keep him in character.  
Dunamess: I'm glad. Yeah, I don't try to tease with tiny chaps, I swear. :) You're welcome.  
Leannelusk: The old love/hate relationship… I just couldn't help myself. It seems like the only kind Loki could really have with someone who wasn't insane like him. Thor doesn't know that Loki is in love with Kenna because frankly, Loki doesn't know if he is.  
jnotjane: I'm glad you thought so. Yeah, I'm glad I'm making it clear that the Chitauri or whoever was in charge of them did a bit of toying with Loki's perception of the past. There will be smut in the future but not quite yet. I don't think Kenna has much incentive for sexy time atm and I don't see as the exhibitionist type either. :) Kenna is starting to lose a bit of that coward streak. I think she's to the point where enough is enough.  
gameofshadows: Hehe, I try. Yeah, I want there to be a chance for sympathy for him even if most of what he did was still his choice. They are indelibly connected to one another and she feels somewhat responsible for what's happened. Thank you!  
arnoldloveshelga7: I hope you enjoyed the rest of it as well.  
Trillen17: I fully intend to. I agree, that's always such a let down when someone just gives up.  
Lae D Snowflake: Woot! That's awesome that I was able to deliver. Yeah, this entire story is supposed to be tragic. I'm so pleased you're still enjoying it as much as you are.


	35. A Legacy

Warning: Sexual thoughts and situation contained within.

**A Legacy**

She came every single damned day. It wasn't her presence that vexed him, he would have been happy to have her so near him, to be able to look at her, see her move and hear her voice. She spoke in soft, clear tones and if he could manage to ignore the words, he would actually find the meetings pleasant. Unfortunately, he had yet to figure out how to keep from hearing about the various severities of human casualties and deaths that had resulted from the Chitauri invasion and its aftermath, specifically the cases in which she was personally involved as a doctor.

"You told me once that, as your wife, you would still want me to be a healer. If you had won and I had become your queen… if you kept to your original word, this is what I would still be telling you."

That had been the answer to his sole question and of 'Why?' during her fourth visit. He'd had no response for it and had turned his head away as she spoke of the injuries of a man who'd been pulled out of the rubble of a collapsed building that morning. He had yet to discover what she was trying to accomplish by telling him all of these pointless and, quite frankly, repetitive stories. War had victims; sometimes those victims were not warriors. If she were trying to make him feel a modicum of guilt for the role he'd been chosen to play then she was failing miserably. He did not feel remorse for the parents or children or siblings or any of the other forms of relations that were no dead, dying or injured and his knowledge of them had no impact on either the victims or him. Her exercise served no point, gained her nothing and didn't make him a 'better man'. He wasn't sure if she did it out of spite, some misplaced sense of justice or as some ill-conceived and ineffectual form of punishment.

His little Kenna should not bother herself with such follies. She should only focus on what she was truly gifted at, healing and fucking. She seemed to be doing plenty of the former and try as he might, he couldn't block out her words well enough to effectively imagine her in a simple dress, straddling him as he sat there and undulating her little body up and down his cock. He tried, but failed to keep the visual in his mind for more than a few seconds, distracted by either her words or the throbbing of his still pinned hand.

This was now the seventh of her visits and she sat across the room, her post ever since his painfully failed attempt at grabbing for her. He still cursed the impulsive move on his part. He wished she still sat close enough that he could smell her, even if she did smell of her hospital. She was currently describing the state of health of some random, unimportant human when he finally decided he'd had enough. The tedium of this exercise had finally become too much.

"Have you nothing else, little one? This grew tiresome after the first day and I've no longer the desire to humor you." She thankfully stopped talking, her face passive as she looked at him for several moments. Then she shook her head.

"No. I have nothing else." He watched her stand and head for the door. He hadn't expected that. He'd thought she'd just ignore his question and continue on with her foolish task. He didn't like how quickly she was leaving or its silently declared implication: If she had nothing but this and he'd made it clear that he didn't want to hear it, she had no reason to return. He spoke quickly.

"Do you really think it will accomplish anything? Telling me your tales of endless human woe. You think it's a punishment?" It had the desired effect of ending her retreat. He saw her posture turn more rigid than it normally was around him these days and saw her hands clearly tense into tight little balls. She spoke without turning around, her voice held a forced calm but she couldn't keep the cold edge out of it completely.

"Is that what you think this is? That I'm trying to punish you?"

"Of course." He let his tone be mocking. He wasn't sure what was more likely to extend her visit so he decided on raising her ire with him as his first tactic. "What else could it possibly be?" She turned slowly, her eyes looked at him tiredly for a few moments before she slightly pursed her lips and looked at the ceiling of the room.

"What else?" Loki wasn't sure if she were asking him that question or herself. Her hand went to the back of her neck and massaged at some real or imagined stiffness, as she seemed to struggle for words. "Nothing else." She finally decided on the simple words. "I am nothing else so what else could I possibly speak of?" The answer surprised him. "Thought this was a punishment." She said with a quiet tired laugh at the end and this time he was sure it was directed more at herself than him. Then she lowered her gaze once more. "I speak of my work because it is the subject I thought you would detest the least." She tilted her head at him as if trying to gain a different perspective of him somehow. She took a few steps toward him before she stopped. It was the closest she'd been to him in days. "I could tell you that every time I go to the hospital that I am escorted there and observed by Agent Barton and that he even helps from time to time when another pair of hands is briefly needed to move someone from a gurney to a bed. I could tell you some of the conversations we've had. I could tell you that but I didn't think you'd want to hear it."

Loki shifted in his seat slightly. Barton and his damned arrows, he should have killed that one when he'd had the chance.

"I could tell you that Doctor Banner has been working with me at the hospital most days but again," he knew she'd noticed the way he sat up straighter at the mention of that name, 'I don't think you want to hear that either." She continued and he now wished he'd chosen a different tactic to keep her here.

"I could tell you that each time I return from the hospital, while I eat, your brother joins me and asks about my work because he genuinely…"

"Enough! He is not my brother!" Loki seethed but regained himself almost immediately when he saw the confused look on her face. Comprehension dawned soon after. Thor had not told her. He'd just assumed that she'd chosen to ignore the grotesque topic rather that openly acknowledge that she'd been intimate with the deformed offspring of a frost giant. He quickly thought of something to say but the words stuck in his throat. He couldn't say them because he couldn't lie to her or more accurately, he wouldn't lie to her. He just hoped instead that she would do as she normally did and not ask. He openly cringed at her next words.

"What does that mean, he's not your brother? Of course he is." Loki closed his eyes and answered. If he didn't tell her now, she would go to his brother and that fool would be the one to reveal it.

"No. He is not."

"How? I don't understand." He heard her ask, her voice filled with nothing but confusion, as he kept his eyes closed.

"I am not an Odinson." Perhaps that would end it. Perhaps she would just assume him the child of another Asgardian. But Loki knew that fate despised him and his hope was short lived.

"Who was your father?" Loki wanted to keep his eyes closed, he didn't want to see the disgust that his next words would bring and though he were many things, a coward he was not. Instead, he simply took a breath, opened his eyes and looked into her searching ones.

"King Laufey. I am a Laufeyson." The disgust, the horror he expected to cover her features didn't come as he'd expected. Instead, her features had continued in their confused state for several long moments as she maintained eye contact, then her eyes slowly dropped from his and the confusion melted away into what he could only have described as fitfully contemplative. Her mouth would open from time to time as if to speak before it would slowly close once more. Her eyes moved about to her lower left as her mind tried to comprehend his words, or at least that's what he imagined was going on in that normally sharp brain of hers. Then she froze. She didn't breathe; her eyes remained fix on one distant point in space and her hands stopped their incessant fidgeting. He could only wonder at what truth she'd discovered. He didn't have to wonder for long.

Her eyes shot to his and for the first time he saw the horror he'd expected. She didn't turn and leave though, she didn't scream and tears didn't form in her eyes. Instead she suddenly and unexpected strode forward, she shoved the table away from him with a force that surprised him and she knelt down on the bench next to him. If he hadn't been pinned by Mjolnir, he might actually have backed away, momentarily startled by this odd turn of events, her uncharacteristically aggressive movements and her sudden nearness. Kenna slipped her hand forcefully into his long, dirty hair and pulled the side of his head against her forehead. He could feel her heavy, warm breath on his ear right before she spoke so quietly that even at such a close distance, he had to strain to hear her words.

"You asked about half-breeds." Her grip on his hair tightened and he was still too stunned to move or even utter a sound. "You… that's why you… so often and why you wanted my completion." His frozen state evaporated halfway through her stuttered declaration and he acted almost as if by instinct. He grabbed her by the waist and hauled her onto his lap, forcing her to straddle him just like his failed sexual fantasies had imagined her not so long ago. She let go of a clipped yelp before it turned into more a growl. He pressed her as tightly to him as he could, knocking some of the wind from her lungs in the process. "You bastard." She managed breathily. "How could you?"

It was his turn to grasp her hair and pull his lips to her ear. "A king must have a legacy." He ignored her as she started to push against him, the action enraging him and only causing him to hold tighter. He knew she felt the effect her nearness had on him physically and he wished more than anything right now that pants were not a Midgardian fashion among its women. How easily he could slip into her and sate the rage that was building inside of him. He pulled the hand that was holding her tightly against him from the lower portion of her back to the nearly non-existent space between them and to the waist of her jeans.

"No." He heard her whisper over his shoulder. He didn't stop as he easily released the top button. Her next words did stop him. "I will hate you forever and any love I still feel for you will die. I will never see you again, never speak to you again, you will never have me again. If you escape and come for me, take me with you, I will spend the rest of eternity trying to end my own life." He paused, her words stunning him and then he released her, the freezing ache in his gut almost made him groan. Instead he pulled his hand away and he looked off to the side.

Kenna slid off of him and backed away as she fixed the button. "You should have told me. If you thought I hated you, didn't care what I thought of you, then it shouldn't have made a difference." He said nothing. "I would ask why but I right now, I don't care." She turned to leave but he couldn't help the next words that spilled from his mouth.

"Do your words from before still stand?" '_Would our abomination disgust you? Would you try to destroy it?_' Her shoulders sagged.

"Yes." He heard her say quietly and then she was gone. For the first time in, he didn't know how long, Loki lay down on the bench. If he hadn't been exhausted before, that interaction finished him. He fell into a fitful sleep with images of his little Kenna, as a queen and heavy with his child.

XxX

AN: Dun dun dun. It seems like most Loki fics, the girl finds out and is ok with it. I didn't want to do that. If Asgardians are specist for the most part against frost giants, and if this is a love/hate relationship between the two, Kenna isn't going to be, "Awww, I like the color blue so we're cool." Did anyone pick up on my hints back in "This Is Madness" that he was talking not about human half-breeds but about a frost giant half-breed? Anyone? Bueller? Bueller? (haha, 80's ref) So I've been looking forward to this plot point for a while now. Who thinks she's preggo? I'm not asking for a vote since I already know what direction I'm going with this but I'm curious to what people might think?

KeeperoftheNine: (33) Woot! Emotions targeted and detonated… we got this one people, let's focus on the next one now. :) Happily ever after? Certainly not in the sense you described but all hope is not lost. Not that I'm revealing anything but I just like to keep hope alive, even if it is only a barely smoldering, nearly spent coal. Hmmm, why not… yeah, we go back to Asgard in this story. (34) SNEEK ATTACK or update in this case with the same devastating results? Sweet. Our little Kenna is finally growing up or growing a pair… either way. Beyond mind control, I think Loki relationships could only be love/hate with fluctuations to one side or the other happening frequently. He's the perfect character for angst stories because of it. Thank you, that was actually a bit inspired by your story… gotta give credit where credit is due and this time it's due to you!  
Lae D Snowflake: Yeah, the role reversal is something I've been wanting to do for a long time and it continues for a while with more pointed thoughts from the characters concerning it in the future. Thank you!  
Catherine Spencer: Whew. Ok. I reread the last chapter several times right after reading your review. Then I read your review again and reread my chapter several times. This continued several more times. I get it. It didn't have the same smooth flow or character development as the others. I think I treated it like an 80's music montage rather than like one of my normal chapters. If I do a grand rewrite someday, as perhaps the story deserves, this will be one of the chapters I focus on the most as well as the "Thor" chapter (which I've never been completely keen on myself). I will reedit for at least grammar and syntax reasons again and post an update for it but content, for now, will likely remain as it is. I'm sorry this wasn't as good as you'd hoped and I understand it. And addressing your last paragraph… now I just feel bad since I'm posting this in less than 24 hours. What can I say, I have as much desire to write these as most have to read them. I just hope that this one is more to your liking, as hopefully will future chapters. This entire story as been updated daily with a few rare exceptions, not an excuse, just how I've operated so far. Again, thank you for your honesty!  
Deathcab4kimmie: She's growing up! ROFL "Murdered thousands? That's okay…" Ok, that made me laugh. You didn't have to wait long since it was a short day of work for me, thus… extra writing time!  
caitysays: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Yeah, a lot happened in this chap… maybe too much that I could have fleshed out a bit more but I'm glad it worked for you. And you didn't have to wait long for that frost giant convo… I've been looking forward to this one since the first chapter. Haha, you got your wish…


	36. Levels of Stress

**Levels of Stress**

The moment Kenna exited Loki's room; she hunched over and leaned against the door, cradling her forehead in her hands. Her breathing had become rapid and erratic. She knew if she didn't get it under control, she'd hyperventilate and maybe pass out. She already felt light headed as it was. Maybe passing out at this point would be for the best. This was insane. Not only had Loki attempted to and my have been successful in committing what amounted to a Cardinal sin against Asgardian laws by trying to impregnate her without royal consent but add to that, he wasn't even an Asgardian. Even if she couldn't bring herself to destroy her own child, the authorities might and the people might demand it. What kind of chaos had the Allfather invited into his kingdom when he decided to raise Loki as his own?

A frost giant, a Juton. The enemy of Asgard from a time far before Kenna's but how many stories had she heard as a child? The tales wove together elements that told of how cold they were, both in body and in spirit, of how cruel they were. Children's stories, the same ones any Asgardian was raised on. How many times had he touched her, had his mouth on her, been inside of her? She shuddered. Now, it was entirely possible that something of both Asgard and Jotunheim currently grew inside of her. If he'd succeeded in his task, then Loki had officially taken everything from her. If they went back to Asgard, as was Thor's plan, her preferred lifestyle was basically forfeit. Before, she just would have been the traitorous prince's whore, now… the woman who had grotesquely laid with a Jotun and begat his monstrous progeny.

"Lady Kenna?" A cautious, almost fearful sounding voice asked.

"You knew?" She asked back, not removing her face from her hand's cradle. Though right now she would need the future King on her side as much as possible, she couldn't keep the accusatory tenor out of her voice.

"I did." He replied solemnly. "I had hoped he would tell you one day but I had not thought you would find out in such a manner. I am sorry."

"How long has he known?" Please let it have been not long, please let it be one of the reasons for his madness. If he knew prior to their agreement, then there was no hope for her or for him.

"The day of my coronation." Thor thankfully declared. "I foolishly strode into the Jotunheim and somehow, while there, he learned of it. My father confirmed the fact to him later and the stress of that revelation and my brother's understandably poor reaction were the reasons my father fell into the Odin sleep." Kenna nodded with a mixture of relief and dread.

"Despite what he is, I still consider him my brother." Kenna cringed but did her best to school her features. "Please do not tell me that you will abandon him now, not when he has most need of those few who love him." Oh how Kenna wanted to yell at the man in front of her but she could not. Royals and their implacable arrogance, she knew that he saw her as some sort of agent for his brother's possible redemption. She knew that was why he took such an interest in her, why he encouraged these visits when she did not want to go. She could not disappoint him. He would likely be her only benefactor back in Asgard, without him, she could face her titles being stripped from her, a lifetime of imprisonment or even death for her actions.

"I will not." She forced out as she stood upright again. "It is just… it's a great deal to take in." Prince Thor cared more for his brother than he did for her. This she knew with complete certainty. And why wouldn't he? He'd spent centuries, a millennium with Loki at his side, as brothers, while she had known the golden brother for only half of a human month. His love for her was only an extension of his love for Loki. Today was yet another example of that. He had not come to stop Loki; he had not barged in and demanded that his brother unhand her. She doubted if Thor would have intervened until the last possible second if even at all. Perhaps the Crown Prince saw Kenna as belonging to his brother as much as Loki did.

"Yes, I understand." He nodded with hope in the grim little smile he gave her. "Come, you should rest." He escorted Kenna back to her room and left her to herself. Rest she may need but it wasn't something that would come easy this time. She quickly found the remote that would close the shades and black out the midday sun. She lay down in her bed and pulled the covers over her, laying in a fetal position on her side. Unpleasant tremors would run through her body from time to time when she would unwillingly recall one or another of the hundreds of times in which they'd lain with one another. There had been times over the years, times when Loki was at his most livid, that she'd felt cold with him. Today's revelation gave new meaning to those encounters. She'd always thought it was her imagination but could it have been his true self, fighting to the surface, which made it a reality and not just some trick of the mind? She shivered and after some time, she finally fell asleep.

Hours later, Kenna woke up to her own screams. Her hands clamped over her mouth the moment she remembered where she was. Though the images were fading quickly, the feelings that the frightening scenes that had plagued her sleep lingered long after. Her stomach had tightened into a painful ball and she was sweating profusely as she stood and headed into the lavish washroom attached to the suite. Kenna turned on the faucet and splashed cold water over her face before looking into the mirror at her bloodshot eyes. The combination of overworking herself and the visit with Loki were starting to take a toll on her. With both hands, she rapidly slapped her cheeks in an attempt to temporarily change the terribly pale pallor of her face into something a little healthier looking. She sighed when the effect wasn't as great of one as she'd hoped. Slipping her tank top over her head and sliding off her panties, she stepped into the shower and turned on the water. She welcomed the startling cold blast that slowly morphed into pleasant warmth. She just stood under the spray of the water, unable to derive her normal pleasure from the simple act. After several minutes of motionlessness, she absently grabbed the bar of soap from its holder to start her normal cleansing routine. She washed her face, behind her ears and down her neck before moving to her arms and chest. It wasn't until her hands reached her abdomen that she broke.

Kenna just froze as her lathered hands turned to stone on the soft flesh of her stomach. Then her legs gave out, sending her crashing to the tiled basin floor. She just sat there as the spray continued to pound against her. He'd had her for five days. For ten years she had relied on him to keep her from such a state. He'd brought her the herbs from Asgard so she could make her teas and he'd taken the medicinal precautions available to males. But then he'd disappeared and with that, so had her supply and he'd been away from his home for so long, sucked into some unknown realm by the remnants of the destroyed Bi Frost that anything he'd ever taken would have been fully out of his system.

Five days. If she'd entered her cycle of fertility at any point in those five days then the chances of being with child were almost guaranteed. Asgardian females were at their most fertile in the first century after entering puberty. She sat right smack dab in the middle of that time period. Five days in which he'd had his way with her dozens of times. She could only hope that the window had been too short or poorly timed. She had told him she wouldn't try to destroy it but could she really live with that kind of shame?

A frost giant. He'd called a human half-breed an abomination but humans; at least they looked like Asgardians, felt like them, even seemed to think like them but Jotun… They were hideous creatures with deep blue crested skin and glowing red eyes. She'd never actually seen one in person, besides Loki, but she'd read enough descriptions and seen enough illustrations to know well enough. What had Odin done in order to keep this secret for so long? The magic involved must be incredibly powerful if someone as talented as Loki hadn't even seen it in himself before a year ago.

A thousand years of lies. Was it any wonder that he became the God of Lies? He was made of them.

Kenna sat under the warm spray and stared at nothing as she kept imagining horrific scenario after horrific scenario that would befall her if she were indeed pregnant. She didn't even notice how fast her breathing had become or how her fingers and lips began to tingle. Suddenly, the bar of soap dropped from her hands as they began to spasm and by the time her chest start to hurt and Kenna groggily realized what was happening, it was too late. She lost consciousness a moment later.

Clint sat in the lobby and glanced at his watch for the sixth time. It wasn't like her to be late. Fury had briefed him about her last encounter with the prisoner. He wished they didn't allow it. The woman had been through enough and he couldn't imagine why she continued to punish herself by visiting the madman. He knew she felt responsible in some fucked up way for what had happened in New York. He'd read the transcript where Loki had told her that he came here for her. She seemed to think that meant she bore some responsibility for what he'd done. It was why she was killing herself with the work at the hospital. She worked insanely long hours and he wasn't stupid, he knew it wasn't just that Asgard had longer days… he could see her slowly breaking under the stress, so could Banner.

"Maybe we should check on her." The doctor said, as if reading his thoughts. Agent Barton looked over at the middle-aged man who'd personally taken out the God of Lies with his 'other guy' persona. Banner didn't always accompany them to the hospital, unable to keep up with the woman's superhuman stamina. Barton was the only one that had been able to, a lifetime spent keeping focused for periods of time that would make other men go insane was finally serving him in a way that he'd never feel guilty for. Fury had offered to give him some relief but he'd turned it down. He owed her that much for his part in her misery. He nodded at Banner and the two men stood and made for Kenna's room.

They arrived several minutes later and the archer took it on himself to knock. "Doctor Kenna?" She'd begged them not to use her alias and they all understood why. They waited and when nothing happened, he knocked again with a bit more force. "Kenna?" Still nothing. He tested the knob and found it unlocked. Cracking the door open just a tad, he asked after her again but was once more met with silence.

"Is that the shower?" Banner asked. Sure enough, Clint could hear it too. He opened the door a little more and spoke loudly into the void.

"Kenna?" He tried again, even louder and still no response. He took a deep breath and opened the door wider, sticking his head in and surveying the room. She wasn't visible so he stepped in. He and Banner made their way over to the bathroom door that sat ajar. "Doctor?" He tried again and nothing. "Fuck." He said under his breath as he pushed the door open; he didn't like this. "Fuck!" He yelled at what he saw.

Both men rushed over to the shower and the prostrate form on the floor of it. They opened the large glass door and Banner took the lead. He crouched down and checked her for a pulse while Clint turned off the water and grabbed a towel off the rack next to the shower.

"She's alive and I don't see any obvious contusions." He spoke mechanically; the way doctors did as they fell into their mindsets. Clint stood by, taunt as a bow, ready to take any orders the more knowledgeable man could give him but staying far enough away to not be in the way. "I think she passed out, maybe stress, maybe exhaustion. Has anything changed lately?" Banner held his hand out for the towel and Clint handed it to him.

Banner, while a member of the Avenger's initiative, wasn't exactly privy to all S.H.E.I.L.D. information, party because he didn't want to know and party because Fury didn't want him to know. Barton made the situational decision to fill Banner in since it might have a bearing on Kenna's treatment.

"She found out some disturbing news yesterday afternoon before she came up here for rack time." He grabbed a second towel and then stepped into the shower when it became obvious that Banner intended to move her to the other room.

"The kind that could cause a panic attack?" Banner was still speaking clinically and Barton answered.

"She found out, along with the rest of us except for Thor, that Loki isn't an Asgardian." Banner's demeanor shifted for a moment out of Doctor mode as he looked up at the archer with a confused expression. Clint clarified. "Thor and he aren't brother's by blood, though he didn't elaborate, it seems the prisoner somehow comes from a different race of beings entirely." Banner picked the girl up by himself with absolutely no trouble since her small frame wouldn't require a two-man lift. The Agent was actually impressed. He couldn't help but wonder if some of the 'other guy's' strength was a small part of Banner even when he wasn't transformed. "Jotun they're called. Long time adversaries of Asgard." Banner just shook his head but didn't ask any questions.

"It seems she took it pretty hard." He said instead. He laid her down on the bed and covered her with the blankets before he wrapped her long wet hair in the dryer of the two towels they'd used to cover her.

"I'll call the hospital and tell them what's happening and not to expect her." Banner nodded.

"Tell them I won't be there either. I want to keep an eye on her." It was Barton's turn to nod. He left the room to make the call, wanting to give the woman as much quiet as possible. He made the call and then followed it up with a call to the director who said he would, in turn, inform Thor. By the time Banner joined him in the hallway several minutes later, the God of Thunder arrived. He must have been in the lab with Stark and Selvig as they tried to figure out a way to fashion a portal using the tesseract that would send the gods back to their own world. While Clint doubted Thor was actually contributing to the process very much, he spent an inordinate amount of time there ever since they'd brought in Jane Foster to aid in the project. The look on the God's face was more serious than Clint had seen since the end of the Chitauri invasion.

"Lady Kenna, how does she fair?"

Banner grabbed the back of his neck and spoke quietly. "I think its just stress. Seems she passed out after maybe having a panic attack. There aren't any signs of sickness or injury so she should be fine. She mainly just needs to rest, take a break from work and avoid whatever it is that's causing these levels of stress."

Clint's esteem for Doctor Banner just kicked up a few notches with that one. He was far more perceptive than he'd given him credit for. Banner already knew what had likely caused the attack but Banner also knew that only Thor could keep her from interacting with Loki. He was indirectly telling the god that he needed to keep her away from him without actually putting his nose where the god might think it didn't belong.

"I'll keep an eye on her until she wakes and then make sure that's all that's wrong."

Thor nodded. "Thank you Doctor Bruce Banner. I know she will be in good hands." After a few more awkwardly exchanged words, Banner reentered the room and Thor returned to wherever he'd come from leaving Clint alone. He headed off to get a different assignment from the director but already felt as if he'd accomplished a lot that day already. Kenna would likely not be seeing the madman for at least a few days and he could feel good about that.

XxX

AN: I decided to do a different POV this chapter as you saw. I hope it fits with Hawkeye's character since I know so little about him. Sorry to everyone that's not a big fan of his but he had more connection to her at the moment so he seemed like the right guy for the job this time. I think I'll do a few of these, jumping into the heads of the different Avengers from time to time when it seems appropriate.

AvalonTheLadyKiller: (34) Kenna is starting to speak her mind a bit more, she's finding some of that courage she's lacked before. Yup, it was fun getting a little bit of play out of the Avengers gang. ROFL. Don't do any damage to your stuff now… or else you'll internet again! (35) OMG I have never seen anything like that in a review section and I'm thoroughly impressed! Loved it. Loved it! LOVED IT! A beat! I need a beat!  
jennigirl: Well then this got to be a complete surprise but with foundation so it wasn't like I was pulling plot points out of my… you know.  
caitysays: She is turning into a beast, well for her anyway. And now you know the aftermath. Thank you!  
jnotjane: I'm glad you thought so, I tried to ramp it up a bit for this one. I'm glad to know I didn't make it too subtle. Yeah, I planned on this sort of chapter from way back then and it's why I added that bit about her tea and his 'precautions'. It would definitely make things more complicated.  
Lae D Snowflake: I'm just after your reviews at most, honest. :)  
Trillen17: Sometimes I go crazy and you benefit. Sweet, another person that picked on my little hint. I had this chapter planned for a looong time. It's the subject of the 8th paragraph in "Dangerous Mind".  
Fat Old Sun: I supposed lots and lots of sex could have been a hint in it's own right. :)  
Catherine Spencer: Sweet! HAHA, that is one of the main reasons I wrote this thing. I have read so many where they don't seem to care. I understand that it's a nice 'tolerance' lesson for the reader but not quite realistic. So thank you for being on my side of that literary choice coin. Cliché would be the worry but I'm still not telling and my mind was made up from the beginning so you'll just have to see if your hopes get dashed or not. And do not apologize for anything you write to me… I'm loving the honesty, seriously. Come now, I will definitely be going after the jealousy aspect of Loki… its like 50% of his character, lol. The dream, it wasn't supposed to be a warm fuzzy and I'll have to revisit it now. He's still describing her as his queen and thinking of her pregnant even though she just made it entirely clear that the idea bothers her more than just a little. So I was going for delusions of grandeur not a cozy preggo wife dream. I'll have to check that one out too!  
gameofshadows: So cool! I do try and it's nice to see my efforts don't go unnoticed! Thank you, thank you!  
KeeperoftheNine: Realism vote! A girlfriend of mine just bought that movie and is begging me to watch it with her. She's a huge fan of his and has been gobbling up all things associated with him, including sending me youtube links that have him in it… she's a nut. So I'm sure I'll wind up see it sometime here in the near future. She made me watch "War Horse" for the same reason and I think I'm the only person on the planet that wasn't really into it, lol. Good performances but just too hokey, she of course loved it because he was in it. *rolls eyes but in a friendly sort of way  
Enosimania: Woot! Someone else that is a bit disappointed by the constant immediate acceptance! ROFL. I never thought of it that way. I'm writing 3rd gen fan fic. Thank you!


	37. So Little Time

**So Little Time**

Kenna heard the sound of paper rubbing against itself and then it was quiet again. A few minutes later, she heard the same thing before she realized that she also heard the quiet sound of someone breathing. Even though she was vaguely aware of these sounds, she didn't open her eyes. The heavy feeling that filled every part of her body helped to convince her that remaining still within the warmth of her bed was for the best at the moment. Though not entirely focused on this, she continued to listen for the sound of pages turning and let the steady rhythm of breathing soothe her. Slowly her mind came back to her and true thoughts rather than just impressions and feelings started to flow through her mind. Like the breathing, that meant someone was with her. The sound of pages meant that person was likely reading a book and the heaviness she felt meant that she'd slept far longer than she normally did, too long. She let her eyes flutter open, fighting against the sleep that wanted to keep her for a while longer.

Kenna turned her head toward the sound of the breathing and met with a pair of eyes that were now peering at her from over the dust jacket of a book, the source of the sound of turning pages she'd been listening to for some time now.

"Doctor Banner?" She asked tiredly, her voice tense and rattled from sleep. She was thoroughly confused as to why the quiet, off beat doctor would be reading a book in her room as she slept. When she shifted to sit up and ask him exactly that, she froze. The distinct feeling of the sheets on her bare skin caused her sudden lack of motion and had the effect of forcing the gears of her mind to crank to life. She shut her eyes again when the reality of her last waking hours flooded back into her consciousness. Loki a Juton. Her very possible pregnancy. Everything.

"You passed out from a combination of stress and exhaustion. Your body did the rest and you've slept for an entire day." He said in his quiet tones.

"An entire day!" She sat up suddenly, clutching the sheet to her naked chest.

"That'll happen when you push yourself too hard for too long. You should take it easy for the next couple of days. The hospitals have gotten an influx of doctors from all over the country so you can rest assured that you aren't letting anyone down."

Kenna saw the t-shirt and pajama bottoms that were at the end of the bed and reached for them. "But I have patients…"

"Who have new doctors now." He finished her statement for her. She ignored him and pulled the shirt on without so much as flashing an inch of skin. Then came the bottoms that she just pulled under the covers with her before sliding them on.

"A day… Barton should have come to get me!" She didn't notice that Bruce stood from his chair, the book forgotten.

"He did come to get you. I said you passed out. We found you face down in your shower." Kenna shot him a look, her heart was beating furiously now. She shook her head.

"I…I'll be fine. I just need to get back to work."

"You're not going anywhere." Banner's voice remained completely calm while hers had only started to rise in pitch. She jumped out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. She grabbed the brush off of the counter and started to furiously pull all of the tangles from her tousled mane. "You're still weak and if you start up again, you'll just wind up back on your face."

"I have to go back." She started to rip at one section of her hair that refused to bow to her need for it to look presentable.

"You don't have to go back. I told you that they have plenty of doctors to pick of any and all slack. In your state you'd just get in the way or get someone hurt." Kenna stopped moving and just started shaking.

"You don't understand; I have to go back."

"Why?" She didn't feel them but Banner must have seen them because his face suddenly softened and looked more uncomfortable all at once. She spun around, the brush still in a death grip in her fingers. Her mind was a mess. She felt panic and remorse but no articulate thoughts passed through her mind. Everything that exited her lips was instantaneous and uncontrolled.

"Because I have so little time left. They'll take me away and it will all be gone!" She nearly shouted the last part. She didn't really notice how Banner had raised his hands in a supplicating gesture and was slowly making his way to her.

"Hey, it'll be alright. You're not going anywhere." Her eyes went wild then. How could he be so obtuse!

"They will take me back and everyone will call me a whore!" He'd reached her as she said the last word and the moment his hand touched her shoulder, she collapsed. Bruce barely had time to get his other hand on her and pull her into him before she fell to the ground.

"No one is going to call you that."

"But they'll know, they'll all know what I did to get here. A Juton's whore. Please, I need to go back to the hospital, it's all I have left, PLEASE!" She begged pitifully but she made no move to rise, instead her hands had fisted in his shirt and she'd buried her head in his shoulder.

"Shh." He just started to rock her back and forth as he held the broken woman in his arms. "You're not going anywhere yet. Shh." Unsurprisingly, she fell asleep a few minutes later and Doctor Banner carried her back to her bed, tucked her in and watched her sleep for a few minutes until he was convinced she'd be out for a while. Then he made his way out of the room and to the lab that he knew Tony Stark would be occupying, as he had been for weeks now. The man really did throw himself into projects in an almost, no completely, unhealthy sort of way.

"Tired of watching sleeping beauty?" Were the first words out of the genius billionaire's mouth once the immensely thick steel door opened. Thankfully he was the only one in the lab at this point though Bruce supposed that the time of three in the morning probably had something to do with that.

"Yeah, about that. How close do you think you are to figuring this out?" He raised his hand and made a little circular motion, indicating the progress on the work.

"Ha!" Tony pointed at him. "I knew you'd want to get in on this. All that bullshit about not wanting to hang around ultimate power and its unknown effects on the other guy was just an act. You just wanted to play hard to get, am I right?"

"You're wrong." He said as he stuck both of his hands in his pants pockets. "I still don't want to work on this; besides, mechanicals have never been my strong point. I'd honestly just be in the way." He actually felt a little gratification with the other man's disappointment.

"Bummer because I'm getting a little bummed out by Selvig's what-the-fuck melancholy and while I love working next to a hottie like Jane, her god boyfriend takes _way_ too much offense at my completely harmless jokes… when he get them." Stark walked back over to the virtual schematics he had hanging in the air and started to stare intently at them for a few moments before pulling out small parts and adding others. "And unfortunately, he's learning. It's made for some interesting conversations. That guy can get a little intense if you know what mean."

"Yeah, maybe you should just refrain from hitting on her." Bruce offered offhandedly, knowing the response it would earn him already.

"What would be the fun in that? Besides, that chick's blush…" He put his hand over his heart and closed his eyes in mock euphoria.

"You could just get Pepper to blush." Bruce supplied.

"Eh. She's been immune to my bullshit for years now." Tony took his eyes away from his work for a moment and looked through the hologram. "So, I know you're not here to talk about ladies and my innuendo and if you're not here to help, then just to what do I own this little visit?"

"I was wondering how close you guys are to figuring all of this out." Tony narrowed his eyes at him but answered.

"Maybe a couple weeks. We made some pretty big breakthroughs yesterday." Bruce just nodded and walked around the lab, looking at the different equipment and mockups. Even though Tony was kind enough to answer without too much of a problem, it seemed he wasn't going to let it lie. "Why the sudden interest after a grand total of zippola the past couple of weeks." Bruce considered it for a bit. He'd never really been good at lying and had a feeling that Tony could sniff one out like a fly could smell garbage, so maybe not a lie.

"Do you think you could… extend the time it takes to finish it?" This earned him a raised eyebrow and a pair of crossed arms. The man just stood there staring at him for several long moments before a shit eating grin spread across his face.

"You're sweet on her, aren't you?" Bruce felt his eyes widen.

"No!" He answered incredulously and he pulled one hand from his pocket so he started to rub at the back of his neck. "No. It's not like that. Not the way you're thinking anyway."

Tony laughed and walked to the back of the lab. He crouched down and opened up the cabinet he'd stopped next to and pulled out a couple of glasses and a decanter of what Bruce could safely guess was liquor. "Then you won't mind explaining why." He said as he poured a couple of fingers of liquid into each glass, handing one to Bruce.

"You always drink while you work?"

"Better question is do I always work while I drink?" Bruce rolled his eyes but raised his glass to the genius anyway before taking a small sip. He didn't normally drink. In fact, he never did but right now it just didn't seem like such a bad idea. Though he tried not to let it, everything she'd said in her hysterical state had touched him pretty deeply. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Bruce had been watching her work with people in the hospital for the past couple of weeks and, as silly as it seemed, she was like an artist. You could see the joy she got out of her work and it was infectious to both her patients and the people that worked around her. Then to see her so broken and to know the reason… he couldn't just sit idly by. Even if he only gained her an extra week, it would be worth it. So he gave his reasons to Tony.

"Yeah, I can swing that." Tony said almost as soon as he'd finished the explanation.

"Excuse me?" Bruce wasn't sure if he'd heard him right or maybe Tony didn't really understand what he was asking.

"You want me to delay the project so that the goddess doctor can extend her vacation from the hell she's about to return to. That sound about right?"

Bruce nodded. "Uh, yeah."

"Like I said, no problem. Just don't tell anyone. I've been working pretty hard at killing the idea of chivalry and something like this getting out would put a serious damper on my progress."

Bruce just smiled at took another sip. "This is pretty good." He raised the glass again.

"Better be at 10K a bottle."

Bruce almost choked.

XxX

"You sure you're up to this?" Barton asked as he slipped into the seat across from her. Stark had insisted that they start making use of one of his limos from the fleet he had in the lower levels of the Stark garage. Kenna felt out of place in the luxury automobile but it saved them having to look for parking. She gave him a small smile.

"Three days of sitting around that tower and I'm more than ready."

He nodded. "Just remember what Doctor Banner said. No more than twelve hour shifts for the first few days."

Nodding, she looked out the darkened window at the work being done outside, mostly debris removal and swallowed thickly. She needed to get back to work. The last few days had mostly been spent sleeping and eating, two things that she knew she hadn't been getting quite enough of but it took another doctor to really make her acknowledge it. For all his understated mannerisms, Doctor Banner could be very persuasive when he wanted to be and that was the only reason that today was her first day back and not the day before.

Then there was the opposite of understated mannerisms. Prince Thor. He'd informed her that she should not see his brother again until she felt comfortable doing so. The pseudo order had obviously pained him to give but she appreciated the concern he'd showed her, surprised her even. As such, she hadn't seen Loki since she'd discovered his secret and learned of his… desire to get her with child. She pushed the thought away as quickly as she could. Nearly three weeks had passed since the Chitauri invasion and that was plenty of time. The surprising similarities between humans and Asgardians extended to many hormonal changes as well. The hardest part would not be conducting her test but getting away from her escort long enough to procure the items she needed. Today she would find out.

XxX

AN: AMAGAWD, no Loki again… And now we've been in Banner's head. He's just as quiet in there as he is outwardly it seems (or at least mine is).

Trillen17: He would be the only one to understand her as far as that aspect is concerned and I agree, neither is going to want anyone's pity… but they might recieve it anyway.  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: That's cool. That means if you haven't even thought about it, then you haven't read about it. While I'm doubtful it's entirely original, at least it's not an overplayed idea either. Exactly, generations long enemies… not a hotbed for good feelings. I tried to accurately portray that as much as someone who's never been in that sort of situation before could and still do it justice. Kenna is no slouch but she's just a little fish swimming with sharks… we'll see how she fares in all of this. And I like how you're keeping score. :)  
gameofshadows: haha, yeah, I get into a writing mode sometimes. I dunno, sometimes I can whip one out in as little as an hour, then I sit on it till later, do my proofreading and post it. We will know about that preggo possibility very, very soon. Yeah, to say it would be a burden back in Asgard would be an understatement. There are so many aspects to why this would be a tough kid to raise… all of Loki's voluminous baggage and then a mom that ran away and lived with humans! Crazy.  
caitysays: rofl, I knew that you would like that POV. My gift to you for all your dedication in reviewing!  
electricteena: Woot! Ah, his sudden desire for progeny. Why oh why Loki? It definitely started with his aspirations to be a king but why would it continue… Thank you and thank you for reviewing!  
KeeperoftheNine: Seems we're split among the reviewer community on what they'd like to see but it will be known to all very soon. If it happens, it will not be a source of joy, that's for sure. I'll definitely concede that point about humans, huge difference there. I mainly was poking fun at Loki/Aesirs OC's, I should have clarified. And you bring up an even better point with the fact that mutants exist in the Marvel universe. By the way: I'll try not to procrastinate seeing it with her then. :p


	38. Scars

Warning: Overly long AN at the end. That is all.

**Scars**

Kenna slumped against her bathroom wall, breathing hard. She gripped the simple little human device in her hand with such intensity that the plastic casing started to crack and splinter. A knock on her bedroom door shook her out of her intense thoughts. She immediately stood, grabbed a large amount of toilet paper off the roll and wrapped the pregnancy test with it before disposing of it in the waste basket. She then quickly checked her appearance in the mirror, straightening her hair in places before striding quickly from the bathroom. The knock sounded again right before she pulled the door open.

"Lady Kenna." Thor began, looking both concerned and bashful. "I don't mean to disturb your rest, I understand you just returned from your healing." Kenna held her breath. He would only be here for one reason. "But my brother has refused to drink or eat ever since your last meeting." Kenna tried her best to keep her face blank but she wanted to roll her eyes. It was a farce; even if he wasn't eating, Loki would never do anything to seriously jeopardize himself. Prince Thor was too easily swayed by his sentimentality for his brother. "He says he will again if you visit with him." Thor looked so hopeful that Kenna could do little but close her eyes.

"Of course, my prince." She hoped he understood why she suddenly used his title rather than his name as he'd asked her to use in the past. He needed to know that she was agreeing to this because her prince had asked it of her and not as a favor to a friend as he seemed to think they were. He was foolish for thinking that. A woman so far below his station could never hope to be. Simple requests would never be _just_ simple requests. A friend could say no, she could not but she would let him continue to believe in their 'friendship' as it could only benefit her in the future.

"Thank you." The amount of relief in his voice pointed to the fact that her use of his title had gone completely over his head. She repressed the desire to both sigh and roll her eyes. "When would be best?" Better to get it over with as soon as possible.

"We can go now." And so they did. Far too soon, she stood outside of Loki's current prison. She took a deep breath as she heard the automatic locks release. They posted no guards outside of his doors, too worried that he could somehow influence them. She knew he could not however. She stepped inside and refused to show any kind of emotion to this man.

"Little one." Loki said with a sickening smile. "I'm so pleased that Thor was able to convince you to come." She stepped into the room.

"He tells me you refuse to eat." She gestured with her chin toward the platter of meats and fruits that sat in front of him. She watched as he reached out to pluck a bunch of grapes from their resting place.

"No longer that you have come." He held them out to her. "Perhaps you would like to feed them to me as you did once before?" Kenna openly scoffed at his, letting lose an unrestrained, sardonic laugh. She made no move forward. "I thought not but it was worth a try." He chuckled and brought the bunch to his mouth on his own. "Please, sit." Kenna debated if she should or not but after determining that the seat was too far away for him to grab her, she acquiesced.

The moment she sat down, she wrinkled her nose. "You smell." Loki did not look amused. "It really does remove you ability to use even simple magic, doesn't it?" She knew he normally maintained his cleanliness using simple spells which would mean that he'd been stewing here for weeks with no relief.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious."

"You asked for me and since I can not speak about anything I do without raising your ire, I chose the obvious." Suddenly she stood and moved away. Loki watched her with an immensely perturbed look on his face but Kenna made a decision. She sighed at her solution but she needed to get near to him as it was. She needed to tell him without informing the watchers of this room. She walked to the door, heard the locks again and left.

Loki just stared at the door as it closed. Four days of fasting had earned him less than a minute. Irritating. He looked at the food in front of him and sighed. He was incredibly hungry; he could begin another fast tomorrow, for now…

Some time later the door opened and in walked his false brother. He had no patience for him at the moment after the dismal failure of luring Kenna here. He couldn't help the confusion and curiosity he felt however, when he saw the items Thor carried into the room: several cushions, a large basin and a large plastic container of some sort. Then he couldn't suppress his surprise at seeing Kenna follow him inside carrying a bag filled with unknown items. Thor drew near and set the items down before looking pointedly at the man still pinned to a metal cube.

"Do not take undue advantage brother, I will not request her to come again if you do." Loki made no move, too confused to know just what the hell was going on but annoyed that Thor refused to stop using the familiar moniker of 'brother' when he knew the truth very well. The golden god then turned without waiting for a reply and left the room, leaving he and Kenna alone once more.

"What is this game?"

"I said you smell. Would you like to fix that?" Loki sat stunned before he heard an odd sound in the room. It took a moment to realize that it was his own laughter.

"You… you are going to bathe me?" Now it was her turn to look perturbed.

"Only what you cannot do yourself." She corrected tersely. Loki just smiled widely at her and held out his one free hand. "By all means, bathe me my darling little Kenna." He didn't care that she rolled her eyes and squared her shoulders. He watched as she gathered the basin and cautiously approached him. She had no reason to fear him at the moment. There was no way he would jeopardize this brilliant scenario for anything. She set the basin down on the end of his bench before grabbing two of the cushions and laying them in front of the large bowl. "Lay down."

"As you command." He rested his upper back on the cushions and let his head hang over the basin, as he knew she wanted him. How long had it been since someone had washed his hair? Far too long and that thought that it would be her doing it. Fuck sexual fantasies, this would keep him satisfied for days. He closed his eyes, knowing that blocking out the visual of the ceiling above him would only enhance the delicious feelings he was fully expecting to experience soon. "Why you? Surely you could have pawned this task off on someone else… saved you the detestable task of touching me." He heard her sigh but since he wasn't looking at her face, he wasn't sure exactly what it denoted.

"It was either me or your brother."

"He is not my brother." He corrected quickly but with a better forced calm than he had the last time. "Remember, you've been fucking a Jotun, not an Odinson." He heard her movement stop completely for a moment before resuming in her task. She continued as if he hadn't spoken after a short pause.

"They won't let any humans near you. Since you are completely unrepentant about the deaths you caused, they fear you'll kill any that come near you."

"That would serve no purpose. I do not kill mindlessly." Another pause in her actions. So that statement affected her? Interesting. "You think I would kill them simply for sport?"

"I don't try to guess your mind." He didn't like how quickly she dismissed his question without even answering it. He held it in however as she poured water over his forehead and into his hair. He relished the feel of her talented little fingers coursing through his hair and doing her best to wet it down before squeezing some sweet smelling liquid into his hair and working it into a lather. Never in his life did he think the embarrassment of unseemliness would actually work to his favor.

"Your hands have always been expert." He almost moaned. He didn't even mean it as a sexual taunt, just a statement of pure fact. He couldn't help recall how deftly her hands worked when messaging the flesh of his back. Now he began new machinations centered on how best to coax such a task from her. She said nothing concerning the compliment. Too soon she was rinsing his ebony hair of the cleaning foam. He remained as she removed the basin, pouring the dirty water into one of the empty jugs before marginally drying his hair with a towel. It had been so long since he hadn't used magic to cover all of these tasks that he forgot how good the simple actions could feel.

"You can sit up now." She stated mechanically and he did so without comment, his wet hair feeling pleasantly cool as the remaining water evaporated slowly into the surrounding air. He watched her as she moved the basin to the table and refilled it with clean water before adding soap and a cloth. It was clear she meant to clean more than just his hair; suddenly, he became a little apprehensive about the rest of this endeavor. She moved next to him, and moved to begin the process of removing his leathers. She'd grabbed at his left vambrace when he tugged his arm away from her. She sighed but didn't look at him. She hadn't really looked directly into his eyes the entire time he now realized; in fact, he was certain she'd avoided it entirely.

"You confessed to being Jotun, the scars should mean little." The words stung and he started to question her 'truths' again. He was still confused whenever he tried to recall just what was fact and lie in their shared past. For the most part, he just avoided thinking of it and thus avoided the headaches that resulted from the effort. He knew now that The Other had done something to his perception of the past but he had no way of knowing for certain what had been tampered with and what had not. It was frustrating to say the least and maddening to say the most. He refused to give her his arm a second time when she reached for him again. It earned him another exasperated sigh. "I will not return to see you if you smell as you do now. So you have a clear choice."

Loki looked at her face then, her eyes were averted, staring at the arm she kept trying for. She couldn't even look at him; he disgusted her that much. So even if his recollections of the past were untrue, where he remembered her recoiling from his touch back in Asgard, it no longer mattered because it was a reality now. If, at this very moment, he could kill her quickly and easily, he might consider doing so. As it was, even a female Asgardian would prove a challenge as he was now and Thor would stop him before he could finish her off. This was the only way he wanted to think of her not returning to him, due to the release of death, and since he could not accomplish that, he held his arm out to her. He would see her again. Loki looked to Mjolnir as she set to her self-imposed task.

Piece by piece, she removed the different parts of his ensemble; anything with sleeves was bunched around his right wrist and left there. Before too long, his torso was bare to the room and the watching eyes of the cameras. He made it a point to keep his line of sight well away from the camera's lens. Despite his dark thoughts from only minutes before, he slowly let himself enjoy her physical touch as she pulled the warm, wet cloth across his marred flesh. The scars didn't actually bother him to the degree they used to when he'd first learned of their existence. At first, the very idea of them made him feel physically sick but now… they just announced to his enemies that he could handle far more than they ever could. The morning before the invasion, he'd shown them to Kenna as a simple declaration. That this was the length he would go to in order to find her once more. He'd expected her disgust but had earned her pity instead. That was far worse. Of course, now knowing the outcome of that battle, he wished he'd let her pity him. He wished she'd pity him now. It seemed that emotion extended only to the evidence of physical pain and not his uncontrollable heritage. He was pulled out of his thoughts when she moved to stand in front of him, starting on his chest.

"Now you won't be remembered for being the odiferous god that tried to enslave them. That's not a legacy I would wish on either of us." He ignored her taunt until he noticed that her hands had quieted in their work. It had the effect of bringing his eyes up to her. She was looking at him for the first time since she'd come to see him and it only took a second to realize that her words hadn't been a taunt, they held a hidden meaning. He ran her words through his mind once more.

'… _not a legacy she would wish on either of them_.' He thought to himself as he let his eyes flit down to her abdomen for the briefest of moments before looking into her eyes once more. She gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head and then her eyes fell away from his once more as she got back to her work. So that was it. He'd failed yet again. He laughed then, humorless and cold.

"I will get you one day." He said in a deadly sounding whisper. He saw her body tense but she didn't stop her ministrations. He knew she understood.

"I don't know why you would want to."

"No, you wouldn't, would you." He said cryptically. He tried to make himself enjoy the remainder of her time with him as she finished with his torso. Then she'd replaced the water in the basin a third time, provided him with a new cloth and informed him that he could manage the rest one handed. She'd left without another word. It didn't take him long after to realize that the entire bathing scene had been a ruse in order to get close enough to him and to tell him of his reproductive failure. The initial sting of it was gone and he decided that it was for the best. He'd failed in his quest for a Kingship for the moment so his need for an heir was no longer a pressing need. He would have plenty of time for that later. In the mean time, he would continue to lay the foundations with his brother that would ultimately lead to his permanent acquisition of the lowborn noble bitch. He did hope that his little Kenna had not let herself be deluded into thinking that she would ever be anything but his.

XxX

AN: Ok, I got a humorous PM from a reader asking an odd question and I can't help but give my answer here. "Please list the main cast of the avengers in descending order of hawtness, including Tom Hiddleston of course and why." LOL, sure, why not. Here goes. This is entirely my personal preference as far as this silly question is concerned. :)  
1. Robert Downey Jr. – Where most women have a fan girl crush on Hiddleston, I had a similar one to Downey as a young girl, I bought 'Chaplin' on VHS for cryin out loud.  
2. Mark Ruffalo – This guy is just the epitome of adorable  
3. Jeremy Renner – I have a thing for pinch-faced men.  
4. Tom Hiddleston – Just plain classic looking but it's his voice that puts him this high on the list.  
5. Scarlet Johansson – So gorgeous. I don't swing that way but for her… yeah.  
6. Samuel L. Jackson – This guy is all machismo man and you gotta respect that.  
7. & 8. The Chris's – Nice looking men but too boyish faced for me  
And there's my list. I like older fellows even though I'm more in line with the ages of the younger cast members and I prefer then under 6 foot if we are going on all physical aspects… I'm five foot nothing so anything too tall would just be awkward. ROFL. What a goofy freakin list… but fun for shits and giggles. Now the list would be different if asked about favorite characters, in that case… yeah, Loki would be #1… duh.

gameofshadows: If by Easter egg you mean preggo test… then yes. HAHA, at least you never have to wait too long with me. Aww, thank you. He was fun to write.  
jnotjane: I'm glad my Banner and Stark were descent substitutes. And you're favorite scene? That's so cool. Well, you're mix feelings can get unmixed now. It would have been a HUGE amount more drama and I thought just the possibility would be good enough. Never hesitate to criticize. I will never take offense and while it won't change my plans for the story, it can provide excellent chances at introspection and could make the story better. Thank you!  
caitysays: Yeah, I like how they portrayed him in the Avengers so it was fun to write him here. Will we be going back to Asgard? You won't have to wait too long to find out. And yes, if it happens, it will be very sad.  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: ROFL. Thank you for that vote of confidence. I mainly just wanted to deal with the drama of it having been a possibility and to demonstrate just how distasteful Kenna finds the idea in her present mindset. Once we move past those areas, I'd love to hear your theories! I'd find any readers hypotheses fascinating. And I answered one question anyway so call off your coppers!  
KeeperoftheNine: Woot! Tony is a hoot to write. It's not always easy to think up snarky lines but once I grab one it's fun. You know Tony would be all over Jane even with Thor around. I'd love to see something like that in the actual movie-verse, lol. Bruce is one of those sweet guys, is he romantically sweet on her? Hmmmm.  
OhMyDearTwistedWishes: Wow, thank you! I love that you are enjoying my plot especially since I only added it originally as a cheap reason for a bunch of Loki pron. And any time someone likes my OC, I'm completely thrilled. I really try to avoid any Mary Sue-ness. Also thrilled that you like my interpretation of Loki, everything you said was incredibly flattering. I have had a fun time tweaking his character based on the movie timeframes and happenings. Stark is by far my favorite of the hero characters, he's just so much fun and I'm glad I didn't butcher him. Thank you so much for letting me know what you thought!


	39. Asylum

**Asylum**

Kenna and Agent Barton stepped from the lobby and through the opening elevator doors. Clint took it upon himself to press the buttons to their respective floors and Kenna noticed the way his eyes flicked over to her for a moment. She had grown accustomed to his mannerisms. They were subtle and unassuming but they had a definite pattern to them. He seemed to be a man of patterns, rigid modes of conducting himself with an ever-present feeling of duty and purpose. He reminded her of the guards of the palace's elite, well trained, dedicated and deadly. Unlike the palace guards she'd spied from time to time during her stay in the citadel who she'd never had reason to spend any time around, Agent Barton had a deeper side to him. It was hard to see at first glance and she was certain he didn't consciously allow it to show when it did surface. The flick of his eyes meant he was about to speak and, while it would sound professional, there would be something personal hidden beneath.

"I hear they've run into some difficulties with the transport device." He was looking forward but she could feel all of his attention on her. She'd noticed that he excelled at this non-visually focused focus. There would be times in the hospital when it seemed as though he were paying attention to some other activity but the moment she needed help, he'd be right next to her either handing her something, holding a patient so she could inspect a wound or fetching another doctor or nurse. His ability to anticipate was uncanny. So after he gave her that bit of information about the machine that would take her back to Asgard, she made sure to allow a small smile to grace her lips. He spoke again the moment her lips quirked upward.

"However, I hear that Stark has made some real progress on a set of highly effective restraints that will make transporting the prisoner far safer." Right then, the door to Agent Barton's floor opened and Kenna knew she saw a small smirk on the agent's face as he faced her. "I'll see you later doctor." He gave her a nod and walked out. The door then slid shut and Kenna let herself smile again. What Barton had just told her should not have filled her with the twisted delight that it did and while she tried to chastise herself for it, she only did so half-heartedly. Those were the thoughts that made her miss the fact that the elevator completely skipped her floor and headed higher. It wasn't until she felt as though she'd been in the elevator car too long that she looked up to see that she as about ten floors passed hers. That's when it slowed and the doors opened.

"Hey, fancy that! What brings you up to this floor doctor?" Kenna immediately crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. She'd dealt with Tony Stark often enough to know he was almost always playing at farce. He was also shameless in his pursuit of nearly every member of the fairer sex and made absolutely no attempt to hide either his successful or his unsuccessful conquests. At times, she thought that perhaps the latter gave him more pleasure; after all, it was the game he enjoyed. He would certainly never be successful with her, he knew that, she knew that and it only made him more ardent in his frivolous pursuit. Despite that, she found him rather harmless, even endearing at times.

"Mr. Stark, I think we both know that this was not the destination I had in mind." She said to him only half sternly. He shrugged and tilted his head to the side while making a face that was normally reserved for unrepentant children.

"Ok, so maybe I had something to do with that but there's something I have been dying to show you." When Kenna didn't move right away, he just sighed. "I'll donate enough money to your hospital to finish that new oncology wing they've been struggling to get funding for if you come with me." He smiled. "Pretty please." Kenna gave her head a little shake but combined it with a half smirk.

"Lead the way." She started to step out of the elevator and stopped short when Stark offered his arm. She rolled her eyes and placed her hand on his forearm, an antiquated gesture, but she decided to humor the eccentric man. He led her down a windowless hall and then stopped before a large metal door, wide enough to drive a car through and flanked by two armed S.H.E.I.L.D. guards. Stark went through the motions of complying with several sets of security features before the pneumatic door hissed open. Kenna couldn't help but notice that the steel of the door had to be at least a foot thick. She knew where they were headed now, this had to be the lab where Mr. Stark, the human interest of Prince Thor and one of the men that Loki had once controlled were in the process of creating the vehicle that would escort the three Asgardians back to their proper realm. She didn't really want to be here.

"Jarvis. Could you bring up the tesseract transport module schematic?"

"Certainly sir." Kenna had heard the dulcet and disembodied voice of Stark's computer system before and found it rather amusing that it almost seemed to find its owner as ridiculous as she often did. Kenna didn't suppress her wonder at the 3-D image that sprang to life in front of her. It looked like a simple tube with two handles at either end. The center contained a blue, glowing cube. Though she'd never seen it, she knew it was the tesseract.

"This is what will send you home." Tony said as he reached forward and gave the image a little push, causing the image to spin slowly, giving Kenna a compete view of the entire design. Kenna said nothing and didn't notice Tony watching her intently. "The two handles that you see, will each be gripped by the two dysfunctional brothers and you…" He place a hand on the image, stopping its rotation before he placed his other hand next to it and pulling his hands away from one another. The image increased in size showing that one end had a third handle just below one end piece of the cylinder. "You will grab it right here. This is the side your psycho ex will hold because the other will need to be turned in order to activate it and Thor would like to be the one in control of that." Kenna took a step forward as she continued to study the item that would whisk her away from a life she loved. She still didn't take any notice of the other man in the room and she didn't know that he saw the way her jaw tensed, her lips pursed together slightly and how her brow drew together.

"While it will only work if the two ports on the end are being gripped, the third handle, well, that's all it is. So if there's only two to transport, it won't affect its function." Kenna heard the words but it took a few moments before their underlying meaning washed over her. She smiled lightly, an odd mix of appreciation and regret. She understood and while she appreciated the sentiment, it filled her with an agonized sort of dull pain. She turned to the odd man.

"This has been very interesting Mr. Stark but I have another task to complete for the day before I get some rest." He looked back at the design for a moment.

"Jarvis, bring up the parachute package." Kenna saw the tesseract dissolve into a million points of fading light before a new set of images popped up. At first, she was nothing but completely confused. There was an image of a house by a lake, a small building that only made Kenna think it was a hospital by the ambulance that sat to the side of it and then several sets of virtual documents. Her blood went cold. She'd seen something like this before, in a folder and handed to her by a man she'd known long ago. This was a different life but one tailor made for her. Stark said nothing as a smaller image of a drivers license for Washington state appeared with her picture on it and an entirely different name printed in official type across the front. She brought her hand up to her mouth and fought against the lump that started to form in her throat.

"You could ask for asylum." He finally addressed her. "Don't get upset with big green but he seems to think you'd rather stay here on earth. He told me that going back probably isn't something you want." Kenna took several deep breaths and then faced away from the painful images to look at a man she hadn't seen before. At the moment, all of his bravado, all of his snarky countenance had disappeared.

"Mr. Stark," she started before she took another breath when her voice wavered far more that she wanted it to, "this is…" she motioned to what was still visual behind her, "the thought behind it is far more than I deserve."

"And what do you deserve?" He sounded serious. Kenna shook her head.

"It's not about what I deserve but what I have to do. Even if I wanted to, do you really think your government would grant me this asylum?"

"You don't seem to think so, clue me in sweetheart." He couldn't keep his true colors at bay for long and it made her smile. The overly concerned expression made her uncomfortable. She would prefer his normal demeanor.

"You stopped Loki and his forces…barely. They attacked through a pinpoint. I know little of war craft but do you think you would have fared as well if the attack had been from the space directly outside this world?" He didn't say anything but they both knew the answer. "Earth will need Asgard as its protector and right now, that's what Thor provides. Do you think your leaders would risk that protection for a single woman who isn't even one of their own?"

"Then you could run, no one would know that you had help."

She looked down at her hands. "Someone would know. When I ran here the first time, Loki had to come back every three months to make sure I couldn't be found. Heimdall the Guardian can see and hear whatever he wishes, he saw me after Loki disappeared since he couldn't renew the enchantment that kept me hidden. I cannot hide here without Loki and after everything that has happened, I wouldn't even if I could. I love this world too much to be so selfish to endanger its safety. I will be going back."

Stark looked annoyed but not with her. It was clear that he understood "I never understood that sort of selflessness."

"You mean grabbing onto a nuclear rocket, flying it through a wormhole without knowing if you'll come back or not, doesn't qualify?" Stark rolled his eyes but grinned.

"Moment of weakness, I assure you." He looked at the hologram for a moment longer and huffed. "This really isn't the way I imagined this going." His grin turning sly. "I had this idea in my head that you'd swoon from my undeniable thoughtfulness and mindlessly kiss me." Kenna couldn't help but laugh. The Tony Stark she knew had finally returned full force. She took a step to the side and kissed his cheek. He grinned.

"I should get going." She said after she pulled back.

"Final task for the day and all?" They both knew what that entailed.

"Something like that."

"So I probably shouldn't go down there and brag about that passionate kiss you just gave me?" Kenna actually paled slightly. Stark seemed to know he'd gone too far and quickly fixed it. "Pepper is always telling me that I should learn how to be discreet, I think this will be an excellent test case."

"I think that would be best." She said with relief as he walked past her and back toward the massive security door. They left after it finally hissed open and he walked her back to the elevator.

"You know," he spoke up as they waited, "a few of us are getting together later, like a little 'we saved the world' mini reunion kinda thing and I think you should join us." Kenna was just about to offer an excuse when he stopped her. "I know you don't have any hospital work tomorrow and if I have a massive hangover in the morning I wouldn't be able to 'work out some of the kinks'," he made air quotes with his fingers, "in that little device in there. And tonight I only drink to see if I have the chance to try and out drink a beautiful alien woman."

Kenna laughed again. Now how could she refuse that offer?

XxX

AN: I think this next chapter will be fun, a little on the light side from what is normally in this fic but I just can't help myself. It's a chapter I never really planned on doing but the more I thought about it while writing this one… I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. And this chapter answers another question… yes, Kenna and the boys will all be going back to Asgard.

jnotjane: Loki is always plotting… always. I think his head would explode if he stopped for any length of time. Kenna is no dummy and she knows what she needs to do in order to mitigate the hellishness of her life. I think he rubbed off on her a little, too bad it didn't go the other way.  
Gordan The Pirate: Thank you! I don't know why I get such a thrill when people tell me they don't normally review. I wanted to work with the movieverse and that's why there are the two versions. I just tried to explain why he'd changed so much. I'm glad you like my vision of it.  
OhMyDearTwistedWishes: Yeah, Kenna doesn't fully hate him but she's pretty conflicted and having to work through thousands of years of prejudice that she's grown up with believing for the past century. I like to think of Loki as a genius and someone who tries to think rationally (even if it is a very tilted rational). So if he knows he got tampered with, he'll try not to act on what is irrational (that didn't make a lot of sense did it?). And I agree, like most people who go through massive trauma or intense situations, he'll never go back to being exactly what he was before.  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: Yeah, Loki's plans never seem to work out do they? Loki is an obsessive sort of fellow and I don't think he plans on forgetting about Kenna…ever. Thanks, it's been fun playing with the Avengers. Haha, the bathing. I didn't want it weird but I just thought that, and I made this up, that Mjolnir would kinda put the kibosh on Loki's magic or he could have just magiced himself from under it at the end of 'Thor'. So if that magic doesn't work, and he's just sitting there for weeks… what a great reason to get his shirt off, show everyone his scars (mostly for Thor) and let there be a bit of low key intimate interaction between the two. We'll get some more Banner/Kenna interaction in the next chapter and of course… Loki is gonna find out about Kenna's friendships a bit more and not take it well because he's a bit of a jealous prick. I agree completely about Banner screen time and thank you for the in character vote! Ah, the preggo test… I'll admit, a bit corny but hey, I wanted a way to find out quickly so I think we can use your jingle, at least in my fic-verse. :)  
CYBERKAT2: ROFL, yeah. This thing is actually going FAR longer than I originally thought it would. I thought 75K words max… I suck at guestimating. Thank you! And another in character vote! Yippee! You can't keep a guy like Loki down, if he's not planning something, he's not Loki anymore. You're welcome!  
KeeperoftheNine: ROFL. Glad you liked the line. Like someone else said, he's a self conscious guy so doing that was tough for him. You never see beards on any Jotun in the "Thor" and since most Asgardians have them, I'm thinking it's a good reason that Loki never did. But the frost giants didn't have a head of hair either so who knows. :) Yeah, the list is obviously in the eye of the beholder but in the end, every single one of them is incredibly attractive (but that's Hollywood for you, rounding up beautiful people since 1880). ROFL!  
gameofshadows: Yeah, he's not a romantic at heart is he. And even though he's coming to terms with the fact that his memories of her are all jacked up, he still has a lot of animosity concerning his heritage and the way she handled it (plus his own issues with it that he likes to project onto others like it's their fault). I wanted the hair washing to be a bit intimate so I'm glad it worked out. LOL, but I would want him to wash my hair, not the other way around. :) Thank you!  
electricteena: Yeah, poor super villain, they never catch the breaks. Aww, thank you. I'm more than happy to put you in that position. Yeah, he's a smart guy and he'll only allow himself to be confused about something for so long before he starts to figure it out. Something will give… eventually but not yet. Haha, I hope that's a good thing!  
Sophia123: I'm glad I give you a start to your morning. Thank you! (lol, bomb dot com) Thank you for the in character votes, I love hearing it. BFF Loki bonding… I can handle that, lol.  
LovingTheMusic: Wow, thanks. That's a lot of reading all at once since this sucker is over 100k words right now. I'm so happy you like the plot and how I twisted the character's motivations to suit my purpose and still fit in with the movies. Aww, I made you cry!? That's sooo cool. What you describe is exactly why I like Loki's character so much, yeah, he's a bad guy, full on bad guy but we know why. Even if the reasons aren't enough to excuse his behavior, he's not just bad for the sake of being bad and we get to sympathize while still rooting against him. It makes him so much fun to watch in the movies and it's why he's featured in an inordinate about of fan fiction. He's fun to play with. I do try with the grammar but I'm obviously no expert and I'm glad it stays readable. My misspellings… yeah, I try to proofread to perfection but I ALWAYS seem to miss some. One of these days, I'm going to go through it with a fine tooth comb and unfortunately, fill everyone's email up with alerts. Thank you for your review and I hope you continue to enjoy the craziness of my mind. (I would never scoff at long reviews… I shamelessly love them. Just like Loki, I love praise, hehe)  
caitysays: It took you longer than 24 hours to leave a review! Blasphemy. You will be flogged for you insolence. Seriously, it's cool. Thank you! I'm sure most people reading this have 4 higher on the list but the height plays a big part of it for me… but I'm odd (now if I were 6 inches taller…).


	40. Life's Certainties

**Life's Certainties**

Kenna stepped into the familiar room and was pleased to find that it didn't smell of unwashed male. The lights were lowered earlier than normal; perhaps Loki had requested it of Thor. She looked over to find Loki prone on his bench, his hand still fully beneath Mjolnir's weight but at a slightly different angle. Kenna didn't know what to make of it. Obviously Thor had moved it but she wondered if he had insisted on doing it or if Loki had requested it. She walked closer when he remained motionless and didn't utter a sound. He was not asleep, even if he had been, the sound of the door opening would have woken him. Then she smelled it. It might not have smelled of unwashed man but it definitely smelled of alcohol and… clean leather? When she drew near enough, she saw a bottle still in Loki's hand and saw that most of his actual leather garments were stacked neatly off to the side. They were no longer covered in a thick layer of grime but looked newly supple and rich colored.

They drank and cleaned leather together?

She wanted to laugh at the sheer absurdity of it. Obviously this had been Thor's idea but why, with all the malice Loki had shown toward his brother of late, had he agreed to join in? Thor did have a way of ingratiating himself with everyone around him but none of them hated him as his brother had grown to. Was this a game of Loki's? Was Thor really that persuasive? Maybe Loki was that lonely and maybe he'd been exaggerating his hate. Too many maybe's. Maybe she should just treat this skeptically and let time tell.

"While weak, it does eventually do its work." He said less than perfectly. So he had been awake the entire time. His eyes opened and looked at her down the length of his nose but he made no move to sit up.

"You drank… and cleaned with Thor?" Kenna asked, unable to keep the incredulous tone out of her voice.

"He insisted and with this perpetual boredom," he lifted his free hand with the bottle and waved it around, "I had no reason not to. I think my scars made him pity me…" Kenna cringed. She had not spoken to Thor after Loki revealed himself. He usually met her at the elevators after each session but had not after the last meeting. In fact, she hadn't seen him this morning either. It must have weighed heavily on him. That had not been her intent. She had just wanted a situation where she could think of a simple way to tell Loki that no child grew within her.

"That was not my intention."

"Was it not?" He slowly sat up, one leg remaining on the bench while the other hung off. It seemed to best position for the new angle of his hand.

"It was not." She watched as he raised the half full bottle to his lips and took another long draught. He grimaced slightly before speaking again.

"Oddly enough, I can still hold my liquor better than my brother. It was always a point of contention between us, not a great one but one none the less. Thor never liked being bested in anything. Lucky for him, I rarely partake." Kenna made no move to mention it but she wondered if Loki realized he'd just called Thor his brother. She didn't know why but it warmed her slightly to hear him speak of the golden prince without malice dripping from every word. His next words snuffed out that warmth. "We are both agreed, it is likely my Jotun blood. They must be better drinkers." He looked at her, his eyes narrowing. She wondered what he'd seen in her manner to change his countenance so suddenly from mildly blithe to simply spiteful. "It seem,s while it disgusts you, Thor doesn't seem too care much… how odd he is. He slaughtered dozens of them not long ago and now… I honestly don't know what to think of him." He took another pull from the bottle. "But then, my cock never having been inside my brother might have something to do with it." He laughed lewdly, somewhat drunkenly and Kenna just narrowed her eyes. "Tell me, the next time I'm inside of you, will you shiver?" He chuckled once more at his lewd joke. "Perhaps I misread the signs before; it wasn't disgust, just a chill." He lay back down, still chuckling. Kenna had never seen Loki drunk in all the years she'd known him. He'd take a glass of wine occasionally but never did he imbibe to excess. She might have liked this alcohol aided, jovial side of him at one time but the jokes he chose now did not amuse her in the slightest.

"You presume to think you will ever know me again?" Her voice was cold and angry as thoughts of their most recent couplings passed through her mind.

"I presume nothing." His chuckling ceased and he pulled himself up once more. She wanted to slap the knowing smile right off of his face. "There are certainties in life. Suns are hot. Space is cold. Thor is foolish and I am a monster. You will one day be beneath me again, tight, warm, wet and coming. All of these are a part of life's certainties."

"No. You are wrong." He laughed at her and she took several steps forward. "I will not consent so if you ever have the chance again, it will be by force."

"It will not." He smiled at her. "I have always found your anger rather… stimulating. You do not let it show enough. How much more need I do before you strike me again? My face or my cock, either would be quite enjoyable, or both perhaps?" He took another sip from the quickly dwindling contents of the bottle. "If only you still wore skirts. You could hike it up and straddle me now. The eyes would only see your whorish undulations, not my cock slipping in and out of your sweet little cunt." He smiled lecherously when met with her stunned silence. "Tell me, do you still refrain from wearing your private coverings as I bade you those many years ago?"

Kenna took another step forward, infuriated by his vulgarity and his blatant disregard for the camera and microphone that saw and listened to everything. Suddenly, she stopped dead and took note of her position. He could easily grab for her now but he hadn't tried. He might be intoxicated but he was in no way unaware. He'd been taunting her to draw her in but then hadn't taken advantage. When she looked back at his face, he was smiling widely. He knew exactly what she'd been thinking just then.

"As I said my sweet little Kenna. I do not require force. Tell me, aside from raising your ire, what other, more physically intimate, effects have my words had on you?" She felt herself flush and it made her feel foolish. She hated how well he could play her. Fine. Two could play at this game. She stepped back until she knew she was far enough away that he could no longer reach her if he tried.

"The sort of effects you imagine." It earned her a raised eyebrow, both intrigued and cautious.

"Truly? You have grown slick between your other lips?"

"Have I lied to you yet?"

"No, you have not little one." She was glad to see his lecherous smile. She let him wear it for a few seconds before she ripped it from him with her next words.

"Then listen to this truth." She took another step back, placing her hands demurely behind her back. "I have been invited to a social affair this evening. I have been promised a challenge. Can an alien female out drink an attractive, billionaire genius?"

His smile was gone and he sat fully off the bench despite the strained angle of his wrist. "Kenna." He said her name as a warning.

"Do I lie?" She was still backing and her proximity to the door alerted those that watched to unlock it. He did not answer. "I think I will win but it will be interesting in its own right. I have never had enough to drink to affect my senses. I wonder what kind of drunk I'll make."

"Do not." It was his single command as he forced himself into a partial stand. His face was filled with a seriousness that she had not seen in a very long time. Oh the promises his eyes were making if she did not head him but she had no intention of following his command.

"Maybe the effects of your words will follow me into and serve me well during the gathering." It was too much but she did not stop, too high on her power over him. "And yes, I wear them but not with the dress I will wear tonight." She had gone too far. She knew that the moment she said the words but she wanted to cut him as he'd cut her. She wanted to be the one for once that put the other on edge, which made the other regret their meeting. She was tired of it being the other way around. She was not his property to toy with as he pleased and his arrogance concerning that idea infuriated her. She turned and quickly left the room.

"KENNA!" She heard him yell as the door closed before the sound of a bottle shattering against it caused her to jump. She would not let it bother her. She would march up to that penthouse and throw herself into the festivity.

XxX

She stepped into the elevator more than pleased with her appearance. Directly after her meeting with Loki, she sought out Agent Barton and he'd easily agreed to take her to her former apartment. He'd seemed pleased that she'd been invited to the evening's gathering. Her previous home was far enough away from downtown that it had escaped any damage from the attack three weeks before. She gathered a few items that she wanted and during the ten minutes it took, Barton had strolled around the perimeter of her living room taking everything in before she'd placed her items in a shoulder bag. They'd headed back, she'd thanked him for his company and then they'd gone their separate ways.

When the time came, she rode up alone, the car never stopping until it reached the pinnacle of the building. The doors opened to reveal that she was the first to arrive, besides the host of course.

"You're early!" Tony walked over to her with a big smile.

"You said nine. It's nine fifteen." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Did I tell you nine? Silly me, I meant ten." He said with a smirk. He obviously knew she wouldn't believe him but yet again, Tony Stark always played at farce. "Don't shake your head like that. You could always go down for forty five minutes until the others arrive." Her eyes narrowed even further. If he thought she would miss his innuendo, he was wrong. "Too obvious?"

"A little." But her earlier promise that she'd made to herself stood. She walked into the room and joined an unabashed Stark in the walk over to his bar.

"I forget sometimes that you've been here way longer than Thor. Speaking of, he won't be joining our little reunion, something about not feeling well… all the slurred words made it difficult to understand him but I think I got it." He stepped behind the bar as she sat on one of the stools. "I guess he pre-gamed it a little too hard." He laughed before letting his hands showcase the well stocked shelves. "What's your poison?"

Kenna considered his question for a few moments while thinking about Thor being too drunk to come. Loki really could hold his liquor better and the extemporaneous thought of him started to turn her mood dark.

"What is the strongest thing you have?" He looked up from the ingredients he'd been gathering for himself and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Good meeting with the failed dictator?" Kenna just shrugged and waited for him to answer her question. He didn't seem to mind the non-answer and decided to fully embrace her question. "Want it mixed with anything?" Kenna thought about it for a moment.

"No."

His smile only widened. "Then I have just the thing." He put away his ingredients, obviously intent on joining her in the alcohol foray he had in mind before turning around and reaching into the far back of a lower cabinet. "This will do the trick."

XxX

AN: What! I'm ending it there? Yes. But it will continue in the next chapter. And I just couldn't help but angst this story back up. I get soft with a chapter or two and them BAM, back in action. Shameless, truly shameless.

jennigirl: I meant for it to be fun but then went back to my old ways, next one should actually be though. I do try! Thanks.  
caitysays: I'll see if he's available. :) She's made her choice and I hope things are interesting there… I'd be a sad panda if it got boring all the sudden. Ah Tony, can he even do wrong?  
lokiworshipper13: Haha, I try to keep people on their toes. If most of you don't guess what I'm going to do next, I feel pretty good about it. Thank you! Happy to know I'm doing the man of iron justice. Mine too! Things didn't play out too well between them with Loki being a drunken a-hole and Kenna not taking it anymore, the shit kinda hit the fan with them… again.  
.Executioner: I'm so happy that it's that kind of mix for you. Moreeeeee forrrrr youuuuu  
Trillen17: She's no preggo. She told him in the last part of the last chapter and Loki finds out that he's failed yet again at something. Reproductive failure.  
leannelusk: Maybe, maybe not. Right now it's completely undefined. And that's all I'm saying. Though you could say this about any of the guys minus Cap. They might just all be acting like nice guys that wanna help a lady out or… mwahahah!  
deaExIgnibus: I'm so happy to hear it. The story goes through a lot of changes since chap 9 so I hope you continue to enjoy it.  
dancexallxnight: That's awesome. Hope it continues.  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: Hehe, yeah, he felt like a witness relocation agent. Yeah, they don't call Clint, the Hawk, for nothing. He sees all and takes it all in, all quiet like. I didn't originally intent to get this much into the other characters. I really thought that post avengers time would only be about 2-3 chaps before I headed back to Asgard but I just got sucked into my own bullshit. It was fun, has stayed fun so we're all still here. I'm glad it's working out. I do worry about losing sight of Kenna and Loki since their relationship is the story but I'm glad I haven't drown them out. Thank you… but art? Common, it's thinly veiled smut. :)  
Lae D Snowflake: I bet! One step forward, two steps back with these two… but that's my fault and my angst ridden ways. It was fun to tie Banner in this way since he'd be the one that could most easily buy her a different life if it had been a possibility. Yeah, I'm prolly writing him too nice but since I barely now ANYTHING about him, I'm just going with it. Cap… I have a plan, a devious, Cap exploitation plan. Don't hold me to it though, I haven't written it yet and if it comes off as silly, I'll scrap it. Your guess… flip it around and subtract a step rather than add it. Sorry to ruin your hopes.  
OhMyDearTwistedWishes: ROFL, awesome reference! That was the best scene of that movie IMO. I figure a lighter chapter from time to time if it can be managed is a good thing. Don't want to waer people out or have it get stagnant. Thank god for Tony Stark for that very reason. Yup, Asgard is in our future. I hope so.  
KeeperoftheNine: Thank you. Lucky, it's not out here yet. If our DVD regions weren't diff, I'd pay you to buy and send me one, lol. Lighthearted next chap, promise.  
LovingTheMusic: Of course! You took the time to review, I can take the time to reply. I think it's agreed, we all love movieverse Stark and I'm having a blast writing him in my story. I do have more in store… so. much. more. I think they would but I think she'd turn into a Pepper with him… always rolling her eyes and never being able to take him seriously. Now Kenna and Bruce… awww, they'd probably be that sickeningly sweet couple you see from time to time. Hehe, green.


	41. Somewhat Juvenile

AN: Please excuse the mistake of writing Cap getting intoxicated. I forgot when I originally wrote this chapter that he could not. Please suspend belief for that small part of this tale. Thank you.

**Somewhat Juvenile**

Kenna set the glass down with a little less zeal than her current drinking companion as her hand immediately shot back to her mouth, wincing.

"That," she had to suppress her gag reflex, "is vile." Tony chuckled and while he didn't gag or make a face, he did do a little exaggerated shiver.

"Another?"

"Yes." Kenna agreed. Anything that tasted as bad as this clear liquor had to be effective. She watched as he retrieved her glass and set it next to his, refilling the shot glasses with practiced ease. He didn't slide it back to her immediately; instead, he crouched down behind the bar for a few moments before popping back up with two frosty mugs and two bottles of beer.

"This really needs a chaser."

"Thank the gods." She said honestly. Though she would have given it her best shot, she didn't know if she could do many more of those without some kind of palette cleanser. Her words earned her a laugh.

"So when you say that, are you thanking yourself?" He popped open the bottles with the ring on his hand and poured the amber liquid into its new container. It was Kenna's turn to laugh.

"I'm not a goddess."

"I thought you all were."

"It's a title, like Lord or Lady but it's one that's earned, much like Doctor. I believed the youngest to ever earn one was over 200 years old."

"So Goldie Locks hasn't always been the God of Thunder?" Kenna shook her head and cringed as Tony slid the noxious, clear liquid her way. He raised his, waited for her to do the same and then tapped the base on the counter before throwing it back. Kenna followed suit and this time immediately lifted the mug to her lips and drank deeply. This round went down far smoother. Her voice started out a little raspy however as she started her explanation.

"Prince Thor was near 300 when his title was bestowed upon him. Ironically, he earned it while on an expedition to your realm," her voice dropped, "as did his brother." Tony ignored the somber turn in her expression and voice.

"So they came here, convinced a bunch of fishermen that they were gods and then went home to get the titles?" Kenna shrugged as she took another sip of the beer. It was far better than the clear stuff. "Fair enough. But now I want to know something really important." He leaned in conspiratorially and whispered. "You being an alien and all, should you be doing two to each of my one? For fairness sake?"

Unable to keep from playing along, she leaned forward herself. "Probably three or four." Though the number was likely even greater than that.

"Wow." He overemphasized each letter of the word but then shrugged. "Fair's fair." He poured her another shot while leaving his empty. She smiled to herself but didn't protest. A head to head battle really would not be fair. She threw back the shot without any fan faire and chased it with the beer once more. "Just give me a heads up when you at least start to feel it."

A silence fell over them for a few moments and Kenna filled the time with another sip of beer. She set the mug down and decided to put the Iron Man on the spot.

"So why the ruse to get me here earlier?" She was still completely sober and wanted to know now before she wasn't any longer.

"So you don't believe that it was an honest mistake."

"Are you capable of those?"

"It might happen one day."

"Are you avoiding my question?"

"I forget what it was."

"I don't think you did."

"This is fun." He said, making Kenna laugh but she chose not to continue with the silly game. "What? You gave up already?" She shook her head, raised her glass to him and took another sip.

"No, I haven't given up." She started as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I just think I've figured out part of the reason you're being evasive." He poured her another shot.

"Oh yeah? Dazzle me." She took the shot.

"You want me drunk."

"Well that's pretty obvious. I expected more."

"You didn't let me finish." He held his hand to his mouth with one hand and gave a grand gesture for her to continue with the other. She just smirked at the display. "Because, you want to ask me some questions that you think I might not be inclined to answer while sober."

"I'm not saying you're right but just how did you deduce that Watson?" Kenna understood the literary reference.

"You asked me to this gathering after I turned down your offer in the lab but with the caveat of a drinking contest of sorts. I arrive here before everyone else. You feed me drinks quickly and then ask me to inform you when I feel the effects. All accurate so far?"

"So far." He looked intrigued.

"You know I am a private person, that I have few friends, through S.H.E.I.L.D.'s investigations of me I'm sure, so you're curious about something that you can't find out otherwise and…" She made him wait for it. "You are the type of man that once you set your mind to something, you want to know absolutely everything there is to know. If I'd chosen to remain here on earth, you could have found out slowly but now your timeframe has been massively shortened. Hence why I sit across from you at a bar filled with social lubricant." By the end of her monologue, Tony had bent over the bar and rested his chin on the knuckles of his fisted hands.

"Marry me?"

"No."

"Damn." He poured both shot glasses this time and took his without waiting for her.

"Dazzled?"

"You have no idea." He said with a stringent alcohol strained voice before he followed it up with the final sip of his beer.

"However, you underestimated just how much alcohol it will take to get me to that point… though that's really moot now anyway since my knowing the plan somewhat negates its effectiveness." She glanced down at her watch. "And if you thought I'd be more apt to speak privately, you should have told everyone else that the party started at eleven. That might have been enough time to at least get me tipsy."

"It's ok. I think I've already gotten half my answer." Tony smiled at her before crouching down again and bringing up two more bottles of beer. Her eyes were still narrowed but curious when he rose once more.

"Care to tell me what the question is?" He opened the beers and then regarded her for a moment as if considering whether or not he should. Kenna knew the gesture was just for show. This was a man that thought several steps ahead. He already knew if he would ask the question or not.

"Do you promise not to leave the party if I ask it?"

"No."

He chuckled, "Fair enough." then poured her another shot, leaving his barren once more. He waited for her to recover from it before he asked. "Why you?" She felt her brow furrow at the first, incomplete part of the greater question. "Mr. Mischief, why you? He's a bag and a half of crazy and evil, and you are decidedly not. Why his obsession with you?"

Kenna stared at her beer, slightly swirling the contents and watching the undulations of the liquid as she considered not only his question but if she should answer, if it was her place to answer. How many times has she asked herself the same question? A thousand, maybe more? There had been many versions to the question over the years. Why would a prince take an interest in someone as low born as she? Why would he wish to be so carnal with her all of the time when there were far more attractive women of the court that he could easily take to his bed? So many whys. But she knew the answer to all of them now because each question led to the same response. But should she tell Tony Stark?

His was curiosity, not necessity. He just wanted to understand. The problem lie mostly in the fact that it centered more around Loki than it did her and while she didn't feel a great amount of loyalty to the man that was mostly likely raging in the bowels of the building right now, she did to the man that she used to know. Or did she? Could she really keep thinking of them as two different people, the Loki of before and the Loki of after?

"Too personal or not drunk enough?" Stark pulled her out of her mental floundering. She sighed, her decision made.

"Why did you tell everyone you were Iron Man?" The question was obviously unexpected but he rolled with it quickly enough.

"I didn't want to deal with the bullshit of a secret identity. It was just easier… and it's great for getting chicks."

"So it was a relief?"

"Yeah. It felt good."

"Then that is essentially the answer to your question, except you told the whole world who you really were. Loki told only me."

"I'm pretty smart but you're gonna have to explain that a little more to me." Kenna sighed.

"He is the God of Lies, an unofficial title to be sure but one he is well known for and one that is well earned. Mr. Stark…"

"Tony."

She smiled. "Tony. He has never once lied to me." She let that sit with him for a moment before she continued. "He has never hidden any part of himself from me, whether good or bad. He never had to pretend. That freeing feeling you felt when you announced that you were Iron Man, imagine if you had not and told no one of it for a thousand years and then you told one person. Someone who could not reveal your secret because to do so, would reveal theirs as well. So for the first time in a thousand years, you felt free around someone and had no fear that they would reveal you. What kind of connection might you develop to that person?"

Tony nodded. "That's some heavy shit and deserving of another drink." So he poured another… but just for her. "That's not actually why I wanted to drink with you alone though." This earned him a raised eyebrow. "I just wanted to get you drunk and maybe take advantage of you or maybe you take advantage of me. I'm open to either possibility." Kenna laughed, genuinely laughed, and Tony smiled at his accomplishment.

"You don't have enough alcohol for that." She replied glibly but while still chuckling. He placed his hand over his heart, feigning deep hurt.

"If you think this is all the alcohol I have in the building, you are sadly mistaken."

"I don't doubt that."

"Sir. Ms. Romanoff has entered the elevator and is headed for the penthouse." The computer voice Jarvis announced.

Tony answered the odd look he was getting from Kenna without a thought. "I like to know when people are going to get here before they get here." But when she kept giving him the same look, he kept speaking. "Ok, so maybe I told everyone a slightly different time… in order of how much I want to hang out with them."

"The women first?"

"Come on…" He said pointing to himself as he made his way over to the elevator.

"You are an odd man."

"I prefer eccentric. I have enough money to qualify for that adjective." He said as he stopped before the elevator so he could ambush the other woman as she arrived. "Natasha!"

Unlike Kenna, the fire haired woman looked completely unfazed by the unexpected scene.

"Stark." She deadpanned before addressing the other occupant of the room. "Doctor Kenna."

"Fuck the sir names, and titles and what not. Let's just do first names. Tony, Kenna and Natasha." He said with arrogant certainty.

"Tony, Kenna." She addressed again but with a bit of sarcasm this time.

"Great." He clasped his hands together before escorting her to the bar. Kenna watched as the assassin sat somewhat stiffly sat next to her. "What would you like?" Tony asked again, continuing to play barkeep.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing to the unmarked bottle that was now a quarter empty.

"Something special and potent. Ms. Roswell needed something stiff after her last convo with the con."

"I thought we were doing first names." Natasha pointed out.

"Clever monikers are allowed."

"So pretentious dick will work for you."

"While accurate, it's not really clever now is it?"

"I'll try it." She said, ignoring his question and pointing to the unmarked bottle. "My day sucked too."

"Music to my ears."

"Shut up Tony." But she took the shot from him after he'd poured it for her and watched as he pushed one to Kenna without pouring one for himself. "Should I ask?" She addressed the other woman this time.

"We are trying to determine cross species drinking abilities." Kenna offered to the skeptical looking woman. She raised her glass, waited for the other to do the same and then they drank together. The former Russian didn't so much as flinch at the strong beverage. "But you might be able to help answer that." Natasha raised an eyebrow. "When you drugged me, how much higher of a concentration did you use versus if I had been human?" Kenna really didn't bare any hostility toward the woman next to her for her actions that day. She understood why it had been done without having it explained to her. Natasha eyed her for a moment before a small smile touched her normally passive lips.

"Fifteen times."

"So based on my reaction to it, how many drinks will I need to imbibe for each of Tony's? Fairly unscientific, I know, but your best professional guess."

"Fifteen was too much so based on that?" Kenna watched as she thought about it before she looked at Tony for a moment who seemed far too interested in whatever answer she was about to give. "Seven."

"Shit." Tony said. "Now you're way behind." He pointed at Kenna. "At the rate we've been going, I'll be passed out before you even feel it."

That was how the evening began. Next to arrive, nearly thirty minutes later was Banner. He entered awkwardly, suspicious of Tony immediately but after a small amount of prodding from the billionaire and one word from Kenna, he agreed to have some of the scotch that Tony had offered him once before. The foursome conversed rather smoothly with Tony diligently and easily filling in any of the awkward pauses. Next came Agent Barton and with none other than Steve Rogers pulling up the rear. Kenna had never met the genetically altered super hero before that night. Her first impression of him: the perfect gentleman. She realized that she'd never met anyone as polite or genuinely concerned for other people's feelings in her entire life. He was almost a caricature of an ideal. She liked him instantly.

"Hey!" Tony piped up after making the introductions and pulling the Captain around the back of the bar with him. "You two are the closest in age to each other than anyone else here. A ninety year old and a one hundred and twenty year old." This got a chuckle out of Kenna and Clint. Kenna because she had finally reached the tipsy point and found almost any mildly humorous comment… humorous and Clint because of Steve's reaction. "Though you could subtract a hundred years off your age darlin' and I'd believe it."

"At twenty, I looked like a Midgardian ten year old." Kenna realized that she used far more Asgardian terminology as the alcohol started to take effect.

"And I don't think it's fair to say I'm ninety. It's not like I was awake or even sleeping, I was frozen." The Captain defended himself even though it was completely unnecessary.

"What year were you born?" Natasha asked.

"That's not the point." Steve said.

"I think it's exactly the point." Tony backed the assassin up.

"Oh, leave him be." Kenna tried to step in to rescue the hero. Her desire to help those in need extended to superheroes even in a mildly inebriated state. Tony immediately focused in on her. Despite the fact that they'd moved from one drink for him versus five of hers, he was still in a bit more of an advanced state than she was.

"It's not a fun party if someone isn't being picked on and while Cappy is the easiest target, are you willing to take up the mantle?"

"I don't know why anyone needs to be singled out." Steve said quietly as he sipped on his cola.

"We've moved on from you." Tony glibly snapped at him before turning back to Kenna.

"I'm not intimidated by you. I'm already winning our little drinking game." Tony looked hurt, mockingly of course.

"That brings up an interesting point." Bruce started "You are more resistant to inebriants, have a higher longevity but what else can you… uh…"

"How else are you super powered compared to us lowly mortals?" Natasha filled in for the doctor. She looked very interested in knowing the answer herself. Kenna supposed an assassin would automatically want to know a person's strengths. "Like, are you stronger than the guys?"

Kenna smiled but didn't answer right away. She knew men and their vanities. Even if they all already knew the answer, she doubted they would enjoy being bested in feats of strength by a woman, even if she were an alien to them. She didn't need to answer; Agent Barton did that for her.

"Yeah, she is. You should see what she can lift at the hospital." He pointed at her. He was several drinks in by this point and while he seemed fine by all outward appearances, he was more ready to join in a conversation than he might have been when he first arrived. "There was a three hundred pound guy with a broken leg that she got onto a gurney all by herself before anyone could get there to help." That earned her some appreciative looks.

"It's settled!" Tony declared suddenly and loudly. "Arm wrestling tournament!" Tony was definitely farther along than the rest of them as they all looked at him askance. "Oh come on. I really hoped that we'd come a bit farther along that what I now refer to as 'The Shawarma Debacle'". Kenna looked at him for clarification. "It was brutal. I don't know if anyone said a single word the entire meal."

After a few more minutes, Tony convinced everyone present to join in. Natasha was the first to fall but she didn't really even try they all deduced, letting Tony win even though the billionaire denied it profusely and even tried to arrange a rematch to which the female assassin declined. Bruce fell to Tony and Tony fell to Clint. Clint didn't stand a chance against the strength of the world's first super hero and then the final match was upon them. Of course, this had been Tony's mission all along, force the man with a very outdated sense of chivalry to compete against a woman. Kenna could just see him twitch with delight over the scenario he'd devised.

"Is this supposed to be another blow to chivalry Tony?" Bruce asked with a chuckle, finally on his second beverage.

"Shhhh." Stark admonished with a wicked smile. He held his hand on the grip between Kenna and Steve and eyed them both several times, the grin still plastered to his face. "For the title of arm wrestling champion… ultimate winner gets to make out with the ultimate loser." That earned a resounding "No" from both women and Steve forcing Tony to roll his eyes at the worlds youngest looking ninety year old virgin. "Fine, fine, for just the title then. Three, two, one. Go."

Kenna had never engaged in a battle like this before or any physical contest. She started giggling the moment Tony released their hands. She wasn't a giggler so she could only assume that she was finally moving past simply tipsy. When she looked across the table at her opponent, she started to full on laugh due to the pained look on his face. She had no idea how physically weak one became during a bout of laughter. And soon after, the back of her hand hit the surface of the table. The Captain jumped up and hooted and hollered for half a second until he realized that everyone else was staring wide-eyed at him.

Tony elbowed Bruce. "Single handedly killing it." He said, pointing his chin at the man out of time. Bruce just shook his head and laughed despite himself.

Kenna was still giggling when she heard Natasha say "Pay up." Clint then grumbled about how it wasn't fair if she was laughing but pulled his wallet out of his coat pocket anyway.

"Natasha." Tony scolded. "What about standing behind your fellow female?"

"Sorry but I go with my gut, not some misplaced sense of female camaraderie."

"My kind of woman." Tony lifted his glass to her. "Shit, I've neglected Kenna's drink." He said as he spied her empty martini glass. They'd run out of his 'special' liquor an hour before.

The night progressed well, with everyone mostly just chatting and Tony ensuring that everyone had a refreshed beverage. Normally in these situations, Kenna would remain mostly silent but she'd never been to a gathering where people knew of her true origins. It had the effect of placing her at the center of attention. If she'd been sober, perhaps it might have bothered her but in her inebriated state and at nearly one in the morning, she couldn't find a reason to mind. Mostly she spoke of Asgard and its similarities and differences to Earth. Bruce seemed the most interested of anyone, asking most of the questions while the rest listened. Occasionally, Tony would rescue her and insisted that they all engage in yet another somewhat juvenile game. One was a card game named 'Presidents and Assholes' that Kenna had watched people play before back in medical school. It was completely amusing especially since Steve only agreed to drink beer because he didn't want to be left out of the game. The American hero became intoxicated rather quickly once he firmly established himself as the game's asshole and everyone made him drink. He passed out after an hour on one of Tony's couches with a box on his head.

Natasha was the second to bow out of the party but under her own steam unlike Steve. Bruce followed not long after citing that he was just too tired to stay awake any longer. Finally, Kenna found herself able to just listen to a conversation as Tony and Clint rapid fire chatted about different hot spots of the world and what needed to be done about them before they quickly changed subjects and argued about where the best place to eat pizza in New York was. Most of what they said made no sense and was repeated often and slurred but they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Kenna watched as they sat opposite one another on a pair of overstuffed chairs and slowly passed out, all while trying to keep the conversation going. She smiled as she stood, holding a bottle of tequila in her had that Tony informed her was to count as a single drink earlier, and headed for the elevator.

"Have a good time?" She heard a sleepy voice say from a chair.

"Very much Tony. Thank you." And she stepped into the elevator. The host was out once more before the doors slid shut. Kenna reached to press the button to her floor but hesitated. She looked to the sub floor button that would lead her to Loki. She vacillated between the two for almost a minute before pressing a button.

XxX

AN: UGGGG! Writing for a lot of people in a single scene is tough. Hope it didn't come off as too silly. Longest chapter in the story yet, by the way. Haha, and then an evil cliffy to finish it off.

caitysays: I am mean as evidenced by the ending of this chapter as well. Mwahahaha! Loki is being a bit of douche lately and alcohol didn't seem to improve that. I doubt I did it as well as the last one you read but I find ensemble pieces very hard to write. This was no exception.  
lokiworshipper13: I couldn't help myself with a drunk Loki… I just imagined him being a little more forward, and arrogant while drunk. Kenna deserves to win a battle or two and a confined, bound Loki is the best bet she'll have. Hope you enjoyed it!  
gameofshadows: Ok, look at your review. When I read it, I see your avatar and with the pose he's got in that pic and your first words of 'Oh, you cruel woman! You can't leave me like this!" right next to it… it looks like a caption for that picture. Kenna has learned to dish it out and obviously Loki can't take it. Thank you!  
KeeperoftheNine: haha, I could have used absinthe but I wanted to keep it mysterious. Haha, she almost did but the moment she realized that's what Loki wanted, she backed down and decided to play it his way. Haha. I think the boys, mostly Thor, needed some bonding time. And I wanted a reason for Thor to not be at the party.  
CoffeePages: I tried, I tried. But this was my longest chapter yet and it took me longer than expected… still a 24-hour update though. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you can call off the Loki army strike. I hope you continue to adore it.  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: That she does. She's tired of just taking it. Yeah, I promised jealousy and this was a good situation to showcase it. Their future? Oh, you'll see my plan soon enough. "put foot up ass" you sound like you watch 'Spartacus'. And thank you for your well thought out argument about my smut/plot story… oh so kind. I hope you do write! You'll have at least one automatic reader!  
Pyro146: I will try my best to keep it to the level it's been at. Thank you!  
Guest: Yeah, he was kind of a creep in this one. Alcohol makes him lewd, rude and even more arrogant.  
.Executioner: No, he most certainly is not. Has he ever stopped? Lol  
Trillen17: haha, It happens to the best of us. I hope it makes more sense with a second reading.  
OhMyDearTwistedWishes: It was interesting to write. She is growing up, isn't she? I hoped it was all you thought it would be but this one makes me cringe a little. I tried for some plot development and some silly humor but writing a scene with lots of mains in it is tough.  
Guest: Yeah, who doesn't enjoy licentious Loki?  
Shishigami: Hey! Thank you! I'm glad that you've been enjoying it and I've enjoyed updating at this pace. Hehe, I do enjoy smuttiness despite the dry spell we've been going through, hence dirty talk Loki… I'm shameless. Yeah, I never intended on her being pregnant, I just wanted to toy with the prejudice/possible mixed heritage child angle for a bit more angst but I didn't want to actually write about it. Like you, I've seen it done before in many fics and I've been trying to be a bit original (laughable in fan fiction I know). Thank you for the review! And best wishes to you too!


	42. New Memory

Warning: Explicit content contained within. You have been warned.

AN: I must apologize for my lack of memory with Captain America (only saw it once and in the theatre) and his inability to get schnockered. So please, for the sake of my being too lazy to go back and think of something different for that silly chapter, let yourselves believe that he can (plus I love the idea of him passed out with a box on his head). But thank you to those that reminded me of that, my bad. :)

**New Memory**

This was stupid. What possessed her to come down here? Eight hours ago she had left this room with a very pissed prince inside, not to mention how upset she had been. She took another sip from her bottle and then another deep breath. She wasn't close enough to the door where it would unlock yet. She could still change her mind. Then why were her feet still moving forward? When she heard the click of the locks, she cursed herself and this foolish impulsivity. There was no reason for her to be here. None. She rested her hand on the handle of the door and tried to compose her face. She bit at numb lips, rubbed her hand over her flushed cheeks and tried to fully open unconsciously squinting eyes. She knew she was intoxicated. She knew this with a muddled certainty yet even with good judgment still within her reach, she pushed it away just as she pushed open the door.

He was sitting up and staring at the door to see who would enter. She saw his surprise and she noticed that he glass from the bottle he'd thrown had also been cleaned up since his tantrum. He said nothing as she stepped into the room but she saw how he looked at the bottle in her hand and his expression darkened.

"Did you fuck any of them?"

"And if I had?"

He had the opposite reaction she expected. He relaxed. "You did not." He said with obvious relief.

"You still think so little of me."

"If everything I remember of you is twisted, I can only think little of you because little is all I know." Kenna had to close her mouth when she realized that it hung open from his statement. She backed against the far wall and slid down it. He spoke again just as her backside connected with the floor "You will not come closer?"

"In my condition and after your words earlier, I think it would be best if I stay this far away."

"And if I apologize for my bawdy words prior, would you at least sit across from me." It was a safe distance and she knew that Loki did not give out apologies easily. She considered it while taking a pull from the bottle. "Are you truly drunk?" He asked and she couldn't determine what he thought of it by the odd tenor in his voice.

"Yes, I believe I am." She supplied after wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I have never seen that before." It almost sounded like a question but with a wistful note to it.

"I could have said the same words about you not long ago." She took another sip and rested her elbows on her knees, making sure to keep her legs firmly together despite that the dress was long enough to cover her completely. She had indeed left her panties out of her ensemble due to spite this evening. It had been a bad idea since each time she noticed her lack of undergarments, she'd thought of him.

"So you will not come closer?"

"Have you apologized?" Dead air met them both but Loki finally cleared his thoat and using his most posh tenor, he spoke.

"I am sorry for my previous behavior. They are thoughts I have but should not express aloud." She could hear his smirk as he 'apologized'. "Now will you come closer?" She huffed as she awkwardly stood and moved to sit opposite him on the chair. She set her bottle on the table and leaned over to rest her head on her forearm.

"I don't like you anymore." She said quietly. "I used to but then you used to be very different."

"Tell me. How did I used to be?" She lifted her head and looked at him. He didn't look like he was mocking her but she was tired and drunk so maybe he was.

"Do you really not remember?"

"I remember but I do not trust any memory I have of you." Kenna sighed and rested her head on her forearm again.

"You have always been a jerk, a royal, self absorbed, self centered, egotistical dick but at least you used to like being around me. You used to… I used to make you feel good, not angry."

"You still make me feel good." She could hear the husky quality in his voice and didn't need to see his face to say her next words.

"Beyond just that." She didn't even bother to sound offended. She was too tired. "You used to like my voice and just to be around me. You'd find reasons to spend time with me. You'd make up excuses so that you could spend days here on earth."

"And what would we do during those days?"

"The first day, if we'd planned it together, so that I didn't have anything going on as well, we'd spend it in bed. The following days? Everything, anything. We went to a zoo once." She laughed as a memory returned suddenly. "You loved ramen noodles for the first day because they were easy, you could make and eat them in five or six minutes and then be back in bed."

"I don't remember those."

"It hurts if you try, doesn't it? Headaches?"

"Yes."

"You would get them when you first came back to Midgard, wouldn't you?" He paused before answering.

"Yes."

"I would say things to you and you'd pause and then look so pained for a moment. But you still believed the lies then."

"I had no reason not to. I thought you hostile towards me, that you had always been. I didn't understand the pain that came with the contradictions you posed but I do now."

"Did they destroy your memories of Thor too, or just me?" When he didn't answer, she looked up again and found him looking off to the side. It seemed like he was ignoring her so she just put her head back down and closed her eyes. His voice woke her up but she didn't hear what he'd said. "What?"

"I said," he sounded annoyed, "I believe they might have." She lifted her head again. "Of everyone I cared for. Thor mentioned our mother and how she mourned me and would not leave her rooms for weeks after my fall. That too caused pain because my remembrance of her are not fond and did not fit with Thor's paradigm." Kenna felt a lump form in her throat at the confession. The physical tortures inflicted upon Loki were one thing but to take away everyone that cared about him and make him think they hated him was beyond cruel. It was hard for her to even imagine the kind of being that would do such a thing.

"I want to help but I don't know how. And you make it impossible with how you act towards me of late."

"You've made it clear that you do not want to help a Jotun so your words are false without being a lie." He corrected her. She didn't know what to say but she felt the tears coming to her eyes.

"It is hard to think about that."

"It is hard to be that." He stated quickly and icily. "You find what I am disgusting, well so do I but what can I do? What would you have me do?"

"I…"

"You, the compassionate one. You would sacrifice so much for these creatures, for mortals that have so little worth, for beings that cannot even compare to how perfect you are, that have done nothing to earn your compassion but to exist. However, one mention of what I have always been, will always be through no fault of my own and you cower." His voice had grown in volume and loathing until he was spitting the final words by the end. He took several deep, wracking breaths before he continued, somewhat more collected. "I tried to kill them all you know."

"I was told." She whispered out.

"Do you know why?"

She shook her head. "No."

"To prove that despite what I was, that Asgard was first in my heart if not in my blood. I remember that. I know that is truth. I recall it clearly as if I had thought it yesterday and it causes me no pain to recall it." When she said nothing and just stared at him, still not looking at her, he spoke again. "Your reaction tells me that it was the right thing to do. If Thor had not come back, it would have been necessary just to hold Asgard together. No one trusted an Asgardian Loki, they would openly rebel against a Jotun one." Then he looked at her. "But at least I would have had an Asgardian wife."

Kenna sat up at that. She looked to the corner where the camera watched and recorded everything.

"Do you know how long I planned it?" It drew her attention back. "Since before I hid you away here on Midgard, from near the time of the announcement of Thor's coronation. Only a king could make you my wife and Odin never would have consented to such a thing and while I might have had a chance with Thor, it was in no way a certainty."

"Stop." He did not.

"I remember all of this clearly, without the tickling dark fog I feel around my false ones. I planned it while I still believed I was an Odinson. I still planned on going through with it after I learned the truth that I was not.

"Please stop."

"Ever since you, I have never wanted another. Another clear memory, unfogged by tortured lies. Even with the past as muddled and ruined as it is, I still want only you."

Kenna stood from her chair suddenly, causing it to teeter back and fall to the floor with the quick movement. She backed away several paces, breathing heavily and confused. She'd left the bottle on the table.

"What would I have done if you had let one of them have you? If the man of iron had taken you the way I dream of constantly? I would have broken apart. You are mine and no other's. Find it repulsive if you will. Find my desire for you distasteful but you are, and forever will be mine. Now come here."

Kenna stopped walking backwards. She heard his command; she heard all of his declarations both the possessive and the vulnerable. She was terrified that she considered obeying. She heard him sigh and realized she was no longer looking at him but at her hands as they twisted about themselves.

"I will not harm you. Come to me." He drew in a deep breath. "Please. I have yet to ever lie to you." Kenna looked back up at him and bit her lip. Right now, she really wished she weren't drunk. She hoped that the decision she made next, she would not regret later. She walked over to him, stopping short of his reach. He watched her and held out a hand once she'd stopped.

"Do not yank me." She warned. She'd been in positions like this before but before he was not pinned beneath Thor's hammer and she now had a choice. If he abused this, there would not be another. He nodded and she took his outstretched hand. He did not yank her as she demanded but he was still not gentle in the way he guided her to his lap. She sat across his legs and he let his arm drop across her knees as he rested his forehead against her shoulder.

"I remember your scent." He said quietly. "I remember liking it greatly. I also remember you hating mine."

"I did not."

"Another lie?"

"Yes."

He raised his hand to her chest and she was about to pull away but then it did nothing but lightly part the V'd fabric of her dress's neckline to reveal the green pendant she still wore.

"And I gave this to you before I disappeared."

"You remember that?"

"I remember you telling me that I did. And that you wore it with fond memories and not foul ones." She said nothing. "I will have to reconstruct everything from your memories. I will have to live our past through you." He put his hand back down but it was no longer his forearm against her knee but his hand. "Will you help me with that?"

"I…"

"Despite my heritage?" He made her feel cruel. He made her feel like she were the monster.

"Yes. I will help." She felt his hand leave her knee for a moment before it returned. Something was different this time though and she had to look down to realize that his hand was now beneath the fabric of her dress and no longer resting atop it. She tensed.

"Did you always tense and tremble when I touched you?"

"No." She whispered out. It was maddening. She should stand. She should go. She should at least push his hand away. She didn't do any of these things.

"Why do you now?" His hand inched higher, rounding to the outside of her thigh and pulling her closer into him. She wanted to scream but she didn't know what words to put to it. Her whole body ached. She had missed him too much for so long. This was how he used to touch her, gently but demandingly. There was a sense of need in his voice, of want. This was not the coldness, unfeeling and mechanical, that she'd known upon his initial return. It made her want to believe that something had changed, that the monster that had returned to her had been wiped away and no longer existed but there was another part of her that begged her to stop him, to push him away. It cried to her that he'd done too much to ever be forgiven. That he was not something that should ever be allowed to touch her like this again. That he had betrayed his family… both of them. It screamed at her that he was Jotun, something she should be fearful of. As the two parts of her warred and left her feeling confused and torn, the hand slowly slid from her knee toward her center.

"I have never stopped wanting you." He was speaking quietly into her ear now, his voice smooth, hypnotic and without guile. "Would you ever want me again?" Her legs parted slightly as his hand slid between them. "Can you forgive my transgressions and even my birth?"

"I…" She didn't know but she wasn't able to say so as his fingers made contact with her heat. "You should not." She whispered out, her mind was a fog of sensation, alcohol and confliction.

"I know." Came his husky whisper. "But I wish to make new memories. You said you would help me."

"The eyes."

"See nothing but my whispering into your ear. The table blocks the view." He then pushed against her thigh to open her further to him. It gave way to his pressure. "School your features." He whispered as he slid his fingers between her now slightly parted lips. Kenna bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to do as he bid. The new task made her push other thoughts, other concerns aside, her mind too muddled to handle much more. "You are so wet." It was almost not a whisper at all but a breath. "Did I do this to you?" She let her head bob a couple times in response, too afraid to utter a sound and give them away. Her mind tried once more the tell her to put a stop to this but the feeling of his thumb rubbing against her clit made the thought evaporate and forced her to turn her face toward him and away from the camera, shielding them both in a wall of her dark hair. He took the opportunity to slide two fingers inside of her while maintaining a slow rhythm on her hardening nub. She breathed out against him and she suddenly had a new sensation to contend with as his tongue slipped between her parted lips. It explored her mouth slowly, at the same rate that his fingers explored her cleft. He shifted his sitting position slightly and she quickly became aware of the effect his actions were having on him as well.

He pulled away from her lips by only a fraction, so close he remained, that when he whispered, she felt his lips speak against hers. "If we were truly alone right now, I would be inside of you in a far more intimate manner." Kenna wanted to whine but managed to only let out a constrained breath instead. "I wish it were my mouth and not my hand that made you quiver now." Her breathing was speeding up as his words worked just as hard as his hand to push her toward the ending that he had been the first to show her. "I remember your taste, how I used to drink you. Would you scream in ecstasy when I did that? Was it something you liked?"

"Yes." She said too loudly, to breathily. She didn't know that her single word made him smile. She couldn't see it with the way her eyes were screwed shut as she concentrated on both the pleasure he was causing her and on trying not to express it outwardly.

"You liked it when I would delve inside, tasting you from your source before licking were your pleasure derives?" She just nodded again, unwilling to speak another word. His fingers pressed as deeply as they could go while curling upward, beaconing her pleasure further on. "I like this new memory and the correction of old ones." And then he kissed her again, languidly but deeply. "Will you come to me again, let this happen again?"

"I… I don't know." She whispered. His fingers nearly withdrew before they pressed back into her forcefully, making her gasp with pleasure but shocking her slightly.

"Tell me this will happen again."

"Loki…"

"Tell me." He continued with his caresses, speeding them up. If she'd been sober, she might have deduced that despite the table's interference, it would not be hard for the watches to discern what was occurring. It might have stopped her but she wasn't sober and she wasn't clear headed and she wanted to feel what he was doing to her.

"It will happen again." She breathed out.

"Swear on it." He demanded.

"I swear." Then his mouth devoured hers and his hand's pumping action increased, along with his thumbs expert ministrations. Then she came and moaned into his mouth, pulsing around his fingers that did not stop. His thumb stopped its caresses once she started to jerk against him but he allowed his fingers to continue to lazily slip in and out of her.

"I wish that had been my cock, little one." Her hands fisted on his shoulders and she couldn't remember when she'd placed them there. "The force with which you gripped me…" He nipped at her lower lip as she continued to breath forcefully. "I would have followed right after." He finally pulled his fingers away. "Once you are gone, I will lay down until the eyes cannot see my face and then I will clean my fingers of you." She shuddered against him and her insides clenched once more without even being physically touched. "Thank you for this new memory." Kenna continued to remain silent. Now that the high of her orgasm began to ebb, regret started to surface in its wake. She started to slide off his lap, away from the hardness that had been evident against her bottom but before she could leave, his arm stopped her.

"This will happen again." And then his arm ceased blocking her way. "You swore it." She didn't acknowledge him as stood up on unsure legs and walked toward the door, her head down the entire way so that the camera could not see her shame. It clicked open and she stepped out. She did not hear the words Loki spoke once it clicked shut.

"I told you it would not be by force." Then he lay down, kept his word and savored what she'd given him freely. It was a fine new memory indeed.

XxX

jennigirl: Woot! It was a fun chap to write; glad you liked the characters together.  
jnotjane: Ah yes, their "talk" was quite interesting, don't you think?  
gameofshadows: You're welcome. I can't believe I missed one! Ack, but I didn't! I mussed up Cap… damn him and his crazy metabolism. But the rest was fun. HAHA. You have no idea how hard it was to resist the urge to write something between those two… but it would have been too ooc for Kenna… maybe I'll write a oneshot AU divergent chapter where those two do a bit more than just drink together. :) Just to exercise the demon of course. IronKenna works for me or Kiron? Lol. Aww, too kind a title, too kind. There are others that deserve it far more than me.  
lokiworshipper13: Good, we did need a break I think. Tony is my boy. I wish I could smuggle him to Asgard.  
Leannelusk: ARG! I knew I'm mess up something important with one of them. Makes sense it was Cap. I only saw the movie once when it first came out. *hangs head in fan fiction shame  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: Awww, are you buttering me up for something? Because that was all WAY too nice. Let's do go steady. I'll keep steadily updating and you keep steadily reviewing! :) It does need you. It needs your occasional funny reviews, your occasional sappy ones and your out right awesome ones. My first set of books that I remember reading (aside from the usually kiddo books) were the Earth's Children book series. I think it's where my love of angst comes from and was my catalyst for real reading. We all have our catalysts and we can find them at any age. I'm glad you found yours and I'm honored to be a reminder for you… I mean that's crazy to hear but thank you! Now don't put me on a pedestal so high that you can't reach me. :) Hope you liked this naughty chapter!  
.Executioner: ROFL, and then I did. But was it really ever a question?  
Trillen17: I can't believe I forgot that. Oh, that he would because he'd have to drink all the time as well. Poor guy. Virgin, can't get drunk and out of touch… with bladder issues. Hope bed treated you well.  
Lae D Snowflake: You called it! But how could I resist taking advantage of a drunk Kenna? Wow, that was very evil sounding of me. I know I failed on Cap… probably why I avoided him until now. Glad the rest of them worked out though. Whew, glad that's over. And then we went to Loki… yeah.  
Big Bear J: (1) Thank you. Lol, my proofreading skills leave something to be desired. (2) Pshhh, impatient aren't we. (4) haha, he would not like that description. (6) That he is. Maybe I will someday… :) (7) Loki the pimp… lol (9) I can't help the pron… I. Just. Can't. But I like my bit o' plot too. (12) He's a perv. If he'd had a pair of those, I'm sure he would have added them to the ensemble. (13) ROFL. I think the turn about was fair play. (14) Or someone's obsessed… who knows :)


	43. False Memories

Warning: Little bit o' sexual content.

**False Memories**

Kenna lay in her bed, her head resting on her arm, her pillow covering her face. What had she done? Why did she let him do that to her, in a room with a camera watching. They had seen and even if they hadn't seen directly, they knew. They'd know that she'd sat on the prisoner's lap and let him… She cringed and groaned; Agent Barton would know. How could she face him? They'd had this quasi-professional friendship born of a shared past and mutual respect. He would not respect her any longer. The others, she didn't know if they would find out. Stark seemed to know everything that happened within his building, so he would likely learn of it and the thought of Banner knowing made her feel sick to her stomach. Of all the people that would learn, Thor would be pleased by the news.

Loki, everything he'd said… had that all been the truth? His reasons, he made them sounds so believable, justifiable even. Did he say them just to toy with her emotions or were they genuine? He'd always made a show of saying how he didn't lie to her, didn't want to lie to her. If that were true then what he'd told her was devastating. Wherever he'd fallen, whoever had given him the scepter had torn apart not only his flesh but his mind as well. With each physical wound they opened, they'd opened his mind, taken what he knew and turned it on itself.

Kenna pressed the pillow more tightly to her head as thoughts of how he'd touched her the night before passed through her mind. She wanted to smack herself as her body responded to the memory, the twinge between her legs reminding her just how much she still desired him despite everything that had happened. She should not have let that happen. She'd been so overwhelmed by everything he'd told her, how he'd plotted to make her is wife, how he couldn't trust any of his memories of their past and how the thought of her with another would tear him apart. If they'd all been truths, she was still not foolish enough to think that he said them without reason. He'd bombarded her like that on purpose. He'd calculated what it might take to soften her to him, just how many confessions would bring her close and what subtle jabs at her character combined with this own self deprecating barbs would convince her that allowing him to touch her as he did was justified, even deserved. He had played her perfectly and had thought far enough ahead to get her to swear to allow him the chance again.

Could she break such an oath if the oath was gained in such a manner? He knew she was drunk, he'd demanded it of her at the height of pleasure, not a moment people are known to make the best decisions, and after having revealed so many emotionally charged subjects. He certainly didn't obtain her word under the fairest of circumstances. She threw the pillow off the bed and sat up. No sooner was she upright before she quickly lay down again. Her pounding head did not appreciate the sudden elevation change, reminding her that she would never drink to such excess again. She cursed Tony Stark and his stupid party. Then she cursed Loki and his deviousness. Next, she cursed herself and her overall foolishness and finally, she cursed men because it seemed like the petty thing to do at the moment, making her feel just a little bit better.

XxX

He knew he was good, one of the best perhaps but even he wasn't quite sure how he'd managed to convince her into this. Her back was to the camera, the skirt of her green dress pooled partly on the bench, the rest flowing down to the ground, fully covering her lower legs that rested on either side of his thighs. She wasn't resisting at all, she didn't seem to mind when he pulled the neckline of her dress down and exposed her breasts. He looked over her shoulder to the eye on the wall and couldn't help but smile. Let them see her fully clothed back. Let them watch as she slowly raised herself up and then lowered herself once more, over and over. He pushed her back slightly and leaned down to take a peak into his mouth, nipping at its tip in order to elicit the sounds from her that he reveled in hearing. No sounds were forthcoming however. Only slightly perturbed, he switched to her other soft mound and tried again. Nothing. So he slipped his free hand into her hair, pulled her head back and attacked her neck as skillfully as he could remember how and while she didn't stay silent, her laughter was not what he'd expected or hoped for.

"You're pathetic." She whispered out, continuing above him. His hand fisted in her dark mane.

"What?" He ground out.

"You heard me." She hissed. "Pathetic. You fail at everything you attempt. You lack ability and conviction." She grabbed his hair, pulling his eyes up to hers. There was nothing but loathing and unveiled disgust in her visage. She spit on him and then laughed. "I make you weak and you let me."

He shoved her off of him and wiped his cheek off with the back of his hand. He stared at her incredulously as she lay sprawled on the ground, laughing, completely uncaring that she lay mostly exposed on the floor. In fact, she let one hand travel between her legs and begin to pleasure herself.

"I'd rather not have to touch you anyway." She moaned as he saw two of her fingers slip inside of where he'd just been. "You disgust me. I'm practically a commoner and even I'm too good to be touched by the bastard child of monster."

"ENOUGH!" He roared and his eyes snapped open, revealing an empty room. She wasn't there. It had been a dream, a nightmare. It took several seconds before he realized that the woman in his dream was a figment of the Other's tampering with his mind. That was not his Kenna, would never be her but it was what he remembered of her. In his false memories, that was how she'd always been. That was how he'd thought of her when he'd first seen her in the warehouse, the derisive whore that tore him apart with every chance she got but that he'd never been able to let go of. He'd been so confused after their first encounter when she'd done nothing he expected, when she didn't act, speak or even feel as he 'remembered'. Every time he tried to reconcile what he expected of her with how she was actually acting, excruciating pain had shot through his temples. The only other time he'd ever felt so frustrated and confused had been after the frost giant on Jotunheim had turned his flesh its true icy blue shade.

It wasn't until after his defeat, after being confronted by Kenna for the first time in this room that he'd been able to finally decipher what as going on, what the Other had done to him. It was still hard though, despite knowing, to divorce how his memories made him feel about the people in his life from the reality. He still often found himself wanting to hurt Kenna, not because of anything she'd ever actually done but because of his how his false memories made him feel. Memories are what shape a person and so many of his were warped.

The idea that terrified him the most, that made him feel sick to his stomach, was if he had succeeded. If the band of misfits had failed and his army of Chitauri minions had come through and subjugated this realm, he may never have learned what had happened to him. There had been so many times that he'd been so close to just subjugating her to the scepter's power. The confliction would have stopped and he would have spent the rest of eternity believing that his remembered past was nothing but truth, that Kenna had always loathed him, that his brother had mercilessly beat him among other terrible memories when they were younger and that their mother never had anything but cruel words for him. It was all false, all lies and he would have to spend, he knew not how much time, trying to correct it all. He'd never felt more daunted in all his life, nor had he ever been angrier. He hated this aspect of himself far more than he did his Jotun heritage.

He wished she were there with him now, even if she didn't speak and just sat far from him. Her presence soothed him. He smiled as he remembered what he'd goaded her into the night before. Someday, she would come to him easily, of her own desire but for now, he would take what he could get. He wondered if he'd see her today, if she'd find it within herself to face him. He'd accomplished two major goals last night. First, he had satisfied his hunger to touch her intimately, something he could never seem to get enough of and second, he'd likely alienated her from her growing attachments to the humans of this place, to the misfits themselves. The camera saw and anyone with access to it would know that she came to him freely and received pleasure at his hand. They hated him and they would have a very hard time not thinking less of a woman who willingly gave herself to their enemy. He knew what they thought of her before: his victim, but now? What would they think of her now? She also swore to allow it again. The next time she would not be intoxicated and any and all excuses they might have made for her would evaporate with her supplication to him a second time. She belonged to him. She knew this. His brother knew this. Now he just needed to make sure that the humans knew it as well.

XxX

AN: Ack! Short chapter, much apologies but its all my exhausted muse would supply me for the day. This is just a little "the day after" musings and introspection for our two mains. For those of you who want more Avengers… I'm planning on doing some one shots based on this fic to satisfy my readers ideas… lots of PMs with ideas that I'd be happy to do but at the moment, I just want to focus on moving the story along. I was given a couple Tony ideas, a Steve idea and a Bruce idea… I'll do them all, just after I wrap this tale up. Thank you so much for the inspiring interest!

reindeergames19: Thank you! I'm trying to do the Loki character in a slightly different way than I've read before. Aww, thank you!  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: Haha, I can't stay away from pron for too long. I keep trying to think of ways to include the camera room but in this case, it only would have been random workers, so I might have to go back and write some delete scenes towards the end for earlier encounters… I'll think of something but for now, the story must go on! :) I gave a bit more insight into how Loki viewed her after his initial return in this chap, I've been itching show it since I've hinted to it over and over again. Haha, Tony is sneaky but I think Kenna always thought she could handle herself so she didn't worry about it too much. I haven't worked out the particulars but we will definietely see some of the Avengers again before departure, promise. I think of Tony as deliberately trying to confuse Thor… because he can.  
jnotjane: ROFL, love the Texan accent, you came in loud and clear! He certainly did, didn't he? Thank you!  
deaExIgnibus: (13)So happy you did! It was such a fun chapter to write, the switch in power play was a hoot. Haha, you'll catch up one of these days.  
ZabuzasGirl: It might not have been immediate but it was the next day at least.  
Winter Sombrero: I hope that means you liked it. :p  
gameofshadows: I like to toy with your emotions and see how many times I can make you hate him and then forgive him again. I'm pure evil! Yeah, Kenna has to ride a roller coaster that she didn't want to get on in the first place. His confessions, as this chapter explains, all had reasons. He just can't not have a reason for every move he makes. Aww, thank you! You're welcome. Thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think of it… I can't explain how much it means to know that others besides just myself are enjoying the process. Glass case of emotions… rofl. Was milk a bad choice?  
.Executioner: tehe. Glad you liked the smut. I delivered a tiny dose in this one.  
Trillen17: Kenna was only pseudo forgiving and also totally drunk… that's how I justified it anyway. A cheap plot devise but what I chose to use. She not vindictive by nature so what she did the last time she visited was about as close as she gets.  
KeeperoftheNine: No worries.. I've been lax on mine lately as well, not even seeing that stories I love have been updated! How dare you let important stuff interfere with fan fiction! (ok, so maybe I understand) Glad I'm not the only one to forget that little factoid. I tried to justify it in a way that might allow both Kenna and the reader a way to eventually kinda forgive him without Kenna needing to be a completely pathetic, always goes back for more, type of character. I don't want a sweet Loki but I also don't want a pitiful Kenna either. I'm glad my idea for doing that, with the whole memory twisting, seems to be working out.  
Guest: Hehe. Loki can't have purely sweet moments… I will not allow it. Mwahahaha!  
harleyquintessential: (41)Thank you very much for that. I tried, if even only through one action or phrase, to have them do something that was essentially in character for them. I'm glad it worked.


	44. Oath Fulfilled

**Oath Fulfilled**

Kenna met Agent Barton in the Lobby as per usual before heading to the garage where the limo waited that would take them to the hospital. He acted as he normally would have, or at least Kenna seemed to think so. She was hyper aware of every single movement he made. She tried to act exactly as she normally would, trying to imitate the type of words she'd say, how she'd walk and where she would cast her eyes. She did this in the hope that maybe she could pretend that he didn't know what she had allowed Loki to do. By the time they slipped into the limo, in their respective seats, she was already exhausted by the task. This wasn't her area of expertise. She was used to being open and uncaring of what others thought of her. She hadn't felt this tense and scrutinized since before leaving Asgard. It was not a welcome feeling.

She kept her eyes in her lap as the vehicle made it's way out of the garage an into the morning light. She couldn't wait to get to the hospital where she could lose herself in her work and allow herself to forget, if only momentarily, the mental distress she'd brought on herself with her foolishness. Even though she was staring at her hands, she didn't notice how tightly they'd fisted in one another, how her knuckles shown white as she squeezed all of the blood away from the tense flesh. She lapsed in her hard fought for calm appearance as she lost herself in her thoughts and she didn't notice the way that the archer looked at her. She didn't see how his eyes looked at her sadly before he regained his own focus and looked out the limo's darkly tinted windows.

They arrived at the destination without incident and her time at the hospital went smoothly. The days of chaos that followed the devastation caused by Loki had finally passed away. The increased number of workers had settled into a routine. While it was still far fuller than before, the Emergency Room was no longer spilling into other parts of the first floor lobby space, the cases confined to the proper area. No longer were the walls lined with patients in dire need of attention. Kenna no longer had to chose between those she knew she could save and those that were lost, who maybe could have been saved if the circumstances hadn't been so hectic and dire. How many people had died because they didn't have the personnel and equipment necessary to handle the catastrophe? It hadn't been the hospital's fault. It would be impossible to keep that kind of staff in place just for tragedies of this magnitude but it had still been a hard pill to swallow. Now all patients were seen and were treated. The worst was now behind them. At least the worst was behind the citizens of New York and keeping that thought in mind made it possible for Kenna to finish her rounds despite that the worst had not yet passed for her.

She replaced her items in her locker and headed out. She got back into the waiting limo as her shadow did the same. They rode back in silence until finally Agent Barton uncharacteristically spoke.

"You know, I don't normally take assignments like this." He was looking out the window. Kenna didn't say anything so he continued. "Sometimes I do security for high value assets, like Thor's hammer. I was there as part of that detail until the damn thing suddenly ripped from the ground all on its damn own and flew away. But usually, I'm not doing anything so benign. Usually, I'm hunkered down in some jungle, concrete or vegetative, waiting for my targets." Kenna watched him speak. He kept his gaze out the window, his features not betraying whatever he might be feeling. Then his eyes focused on her. "You know what I mean by target right?" She nodded. She knew he was an assassin.

"Yes." She said quietly.

"So it's been odd for me, the past three weeks, to spend so much time in a hospital, watching doctors and nurses run around trying to save lives." He looked back to the window and Kenna had the distinct impression that he couldn't hold her gaze any longer. "It's so much easier to take a life than it is to save it." He stopped speaking then and Kenna finally looked back to her fidgeting hands when it seemed like he'd finished his little speech. She didn't know what to think of what he'd said or even understand why he'd said i. About halfway back to Stark Tower, he spoke up again.

"I'll go back to doing what I do best. I should hate what I do but I don't. I've tried to in the past but trying to be something I'm not just didn't make any sense." He took an audibly deep breath and Kenna forced herself to look at him again. He was looking at her. "It's funny. We can know what the right thing is sometimes, know beyond a shadow of a doubt that what we are doing is wrong but we do it anyway." Kenna clenched her jaw and it took every part of her willpower to keep his gaze. "We do it because it's right for us and the rest of the world can go fuck itself." He looked back out the window. "Because sometimes, the rest of the world doesn't matter because the rest of the world will just never understand."

The limo pulled into the garage and stopped in its customary location. "You come from a world that's frankly above my pay scale to even try to figure out so I'll just say one last stupid thing. Be who you have to be." And with that he pulled open the door and hopped out. Kenna just sat there dumbfounded and it took her a minute just to find the will to pull herself out of the car. Barton was long gone by the time the limo pulled away from her. She walked to the bank of elevators and pressed the button. She stepped into the elevator and just stood there for a few moments.

"Jarvis?" She didn't even know if she'd get a response but she knew it couldn't hurt.

"How may I assist you Doctor Kenna?" It asked pleasantly.

"Where's Mr. Stark?"

"He's in his lab.

"Could you tell him I'm coming up to speak with him and that it will only take a moment?"

"Certainly." She waited, still not having touched any of the buttons on the panel. The car suddenly moved on its own. "He says he would be pleased to see you again."

"Thank you Jarvis."

"Certainly Doctor Kenna."

The rest of the ride was silent and Kenna did her best to keep herself as calm and collected as she could. It didn't take her long to realize that she was headed for the penthouse. The doors opened and she stepped out. Tony hadn't arrived yet so she just waited, not moving into the lavish interior. She didn't have to wait long. She turned when she heard the doors reopen and out walked the man himself. He started in with his normal bravado.

"Well, well, to what do I…"

"Finish the device as soon as you are able." She said quietly. That got her a raised eyebrow but nothing more. He walked by her and predictably headed to the bar.

"Why?" He uncharacteristically got right to the point.

"I'm sure you know why." He didn't reply as he poured a dark liquor into a crystal tumbler. He took a sip and swirled the contents.

"I could hazard a guess." That's when she was certain that he knew.

"It's time for us to be gone from your world."

"Why's that?"

"I wish to leave before I cause any more damage."

"That would mean you'd have caused some in the first place."

"I'm the cause of all of this." She looked off into space, lightly shaking her head and closed her eyes a moment before returning her focus to him.

"You really think that don't you?"

"If I had never existed, Loki would never have come here, none of those people would have died and this city would not have been ravished as it was by his army."

"Maybe. Or you could look at another way. If you had never been born, Loki never would have come here and showed us that the same people that released a nuclear weapon on New York City were in the process of producing a metric fuck ton of weapons based around the tesseract's power. We wouldn't have known that by activating that little cube that our planet lit up like a whore house window announcing that we were now open for intergalactic business." He finished his drink and poured himself some more. "Way I see it, without you and as a result, Loki, we never would have gotten the wakeup call until maybe it was too late. Maybe the thing behind Loki would have come instead, a little later and we might have been completely and properly fucked. Now we know, now we have Asgard as an ally and now we just might have a little bit better than a snow ball's chance in hell."

Kenna hung her head. "People died." She whispered even though she understood ever ounce of the playboy's logic.

"I didn't say the price for the information was cheaply bought. I just said we were probably better off this way than the alternative. Don't you think?"

She nodded. "I still think we should go." She heard him walking over to her but couldn't bring herself to look at him. He lifted her chin with a finger.

"You really are still just a kid aren't you?" He wore a sort of lopsided, somewhat sad smile. "You haven't done anything wrong honey. I honestly don't think you have it in you to do wrong."

"Please."

He sighed. "We'll get it done." He said quietly and he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." She said as she turned to go. It was taking all of her strength to keep herself together. She pressed to button on the wall, not turning around.

"He doesn't deserve you." She heard him say behind her. The door opened and she stepped inside. She looked at him as she pressed the button.

"I know." And the doors slid shut. She felt the carriage drop and she waited with balled fists as it descended to the floor she'd chosen. The doors slid open and she stepped out into the hall she'd grown to hate. She walked down the non-descript corridor and the locks had barely disengaged before she pushed the door open before it did so itself. He sat there, as he had been for weeks and he only looked slightly surprised. She doubted it was her arrival that caused it but rather the way she strode directly over to him and straddled his lap.

"How do you want me?" She asked immediately, her voice cracking under the strain.

"Kenna, what do…"

"You made me swear to let it happen again. I want to fulfill that promise now. How do you want me? Would you like me to take my clothes off or just my pants? Or would you just like to make a new memory in my mouth?" She saw his jaw tense but that was about all her observational skills could muster at that moment.

"This is not what I meant?"

"So you just want to finger me again?" She knew she was being overly vulgar but she didn't care. "I thought you said you wanted me, desired me."

"I did and I do but…"

"But me coming to you like this wasn't part of the plan right?"

"Kenna."

"You wanted me to come back." She pushed herself closer to him, grinding her clothed center into his lap as she wrapped one arm around his shoulders and ran her other hand into his hair. "You wanted me." She ground against him again and could feel his response. "You still want me." She confirmed it aloud.

"Stop." His free arm snaked around her waist to hold her still.

"Why, because you're not the one in control anymore? You can take what you want from me but the moment I decided to be the one doing the taking, it's no longer acceptable?"

"Kenna." His voice now had the added sound of venom in addition to the warning.

"What Loki?" She tried to sound angry and biting but she failed miserably. What she lacked in appropriate tone, she tried to make up for in words. "You don't feel like filling up my ears with your filthy words or my cunt with your filthy fingers?" The arm around her waist suddenly left and bolted into her hair where he took a punishing grip.

"You want this?" He asked and Kenna whimpered. "You do not." He seethed as he crushed his lips to hers, his tongue demanding immediate entrance, which she granted. He held her like that for a long time, the kiss slowly becoming less brutal and turning into something far more passionate. Just as she started to kiss him back, he pulled her away and turned her head so he could speak quietly to her. "You do not want me to rip through your barriers to me and take you as I attempted once before. You are not here because you want me. You are here because you are angry with me."

"You said you wanted to see my anger more." She tried to keep going but she was quickly losing her strength to do so.

"I had too much drink in me when I said that."

"And I had too much drink in me but that didn't stop you." She couldn't see his face but she felt his grip on her hair increase. "You planned it."

"I… I only knew of your plan to overindulge because you informed me of it and then I couldn't know that you would return whilst still in its grip."

"But you suspected and made decisions from there."

"I may have thought it a possibility."

"So you did plan for it." She was met with silence. "And because you didn't plan for this you want me to stop."

"Enough." He pulled her back so that he could rest his forehead against hers. "I am forced to make plans for everything concerning you."

"Why?" She asked, desperately needing to know.

"Because if I didn't, you never would have returned to this cell. Gaining your continued presence takes far more mental exertions that you might guess."

"Thor would have asked me to come."

"That is no guarantee for me and therefore not enough." She sighed and started to pull away but Loki would not let her. Instead, he kissed her again. She resisted for only a second before giving in. She spoke when he ended it.

"You said once that I made you weak." She felt him tense around her. "Well, it goes both ways." Then she felt him relax marginally once more before kissing her again. Then he let her go.

"Consider your oath fulfilled." He said to her as she stood. She nodded. Instead of heading for the door, she sat down in the chair across the table from him. He looked mildly surprised but pleased. She rested her head on crossed arms that sat atop the table. She felt so unbelievably tired.

"We'll be headed back to Asgard in only a few days."

"It is for the best."

"Yes."

XxX

AN: And the exodus quickly approaches.

Caitysays: No worries, I'm just glad you're still here and enjoying it. Here was a longer chapter for you. I've considered a sequel… we'll see where we're at once this thing comes to a close. I really enjoyed the group chapter, challenging to write but lots of fun and pretty rewarding once it was finished. Lucky you got more Clint and Tony with this chapter, even if it was a bit on the depressing side of things.  
CoffeePages: lol. Awww, I like sweetish. I adore your reviews. Tony is a hoot. I kept him pretty low key this go round but the times called for it. I will try!  
lokiworshipper13: I like Loki POV too, it always fun to write things from his more twisted/devious view and then turn around and do Kenna's far more innocent/naive POV. Then we get to decide that reality is smack dab between the two. He's a hard character to fully hate… a part of you always wants to see his redemption in one manner or another. Thanks!  
CYBERKAT2: You're more than welcome. I just never know how long they'll be. Sometimes I'm surprised by the length, other times I cringe. I do love writing, I'm just glad I can share it with people who enjoy reading it. It makes it that much more fun to do.  
KeeperoftheNine: Yeah, the alcohol kinda made her not completely realize it but once that wore off, she's too smart to think otherwise. I'm so happy they do. So do yours!  
.Executioner: OOOOOOKKKKKAAAAYYY :)


	45. Passion of the Mob

****Repost: There were woefully large numbers of errors that I just had to correct. Sorry for the false alarm. The next chapter should be out tonight sometime.

**Passion of the Mob**

Two days later the team creating the transport had a breakthrough. Jane Foster realized that they hadn't calibrated the device to properly convert the power of the cube into an energy that could be used in a similar manner as the Bi Frost once did. Kenna was surprised that the egoism of Tony was able to allow someone else to take the credit. Maybe he felt bad for purposely throwing off test results for so long that resulted in the tiny scientist losing sleep or maybe he felt bad for his near constant barrage of sexual innuendo. Either way, he stood back and let her take most of the credit and he even did it graciously. Kenna was currently looking around the room she'd called home for the past month, memorizing it, knowing that she would never see it again. A knock at her door drew her attention. She opened it and gave the man that stood there a sincerely warm smile.

"Hey." Bruce said quietly. "I just wanted to see how you were doing before we go." He must have been worried that she'd have another breakdown due to her, Thor and Loki's imminent departure.

"I'm fine." They stood there awkwardly; Bruce looked off to the side and let his hand massage his jaw for a moment, as he seemed to search for something to say.

"I wish things could have been different for you." He finally managed. She knew he was referring to Tony's attempt to hide her away from the brothers and the rest of Asgard. "I understand that you have to go back and I hope you're able to find something there that…" Kenna wasn't a physical person by nature, preferring to speak a few words in order to express her gratitude but today she wanted to make an exception. She stepped into the hallway and wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She said quietly. Kenna pressed a kiss to his cheek as she took a step back. "Would you do me the pleasure of escorting me down?" He just smiled and nodded. He seemed relieved that they could just walk together in amicable silence. They entered the elevator and Bruce pressed the button for the appropriate floor where they would meet with Tony and Thor. When the elevator door opened, she felt Bruce place his splayed, warm hand on her lower back and guide her out. His thumb ran a short line down her back to his palm right before he gently pulled it away. She gave him a small smile before she saw Tony hand Thor the restraints: a set of cuffs connected by a long chain and another devise, which she couldn't immediately identify.

"This should keep your guy from causing too much trouble if he decides to get a little rowdy."

"He won't." It was Kenna that spoke up. She hadn't seen Loki in several days since she'd spent all her time tying up any lose ends that she might have here but she knew he didn't plan on attempting any sort of escape while on Earth. She suspected that he'd wanted to return to Asgard soon after his capture here. She wasn't exactly sure why she thought that or what his reasons might be but she just couldn't shake the feeling.

"The silver will subdue his magic somewhat but the gag should stop it altogether." Thor supplied to the few people around though it was unnecessary, they all already knew the reasons for their design. Perhaps he said it for Kenna's benefit or maybe he said it to reassure himself.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Tony addressed her; the eccentric obviously had already said his parting words to Thor. "Take care of yourself and try to keep Fabio and Gothica in line." She nodded, extended her hand for what she meant to be a handshake when he surprised her and kissed the back of her hand instead. He gave her a sly little wink and she couldn't help but laugh lightly. Thor changed his weight from one leg to the other, looking mildly uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Tony." She said before turning as both she and Thor left the two humans and made their way down to Loki's cell. He had only agreed to allow the restraints to be placed on him if Thor did it himself and if Kenna were there.

'_Gaining your continued presence takes far more mental exertions than you might guess.'_

All three were silent as Thor first fastened the muzzle around the lower portion of his brother's face before securing his first wrist, retrieving Mjolnir and then securing his other wrist. It was such an odd sight to see Loki bound as he was but still looking as proud as he ever had. If anything, he looked far more deadly now than he had the first time she'd seen him again. It sent a shiver down her spine. If it weren't for the gag, she might have thought he were smirking at her as Thor escorted him past her. She pulled up the rear of the odd little alien trio. They traveled out of the subterranean level via a different elevator, one usually meant for larger items and it took them directly to one of the garages. Kenna couldn't help her eyes from widening as the doors opened. The back of a van was already open but the area surrounding it was absolutely filled with S.H.E.I.L.D. agents, all heavily armed with riot gear and weapons the likes of which Kenna had never seen.

'…_weapons based around the tesseract's power.'_ Weapons that must actually be effective against Loki. She kept her head high as the three of them entered the back of the van, which was surprisingly comfortable inside with padded benches running along the side, Thor and Loki sitting on one side, she on the other. Loki didn't take his eyes off of her the entire time. It didn't take long for them to reach their destination of Bethesda Terrace, a small section of Central Park that had been chosen as the nearly ideal location from which they would depart. Kenna didn't know the science behind it but it was either here or someplace in New Mexico and no wanted to take the chance of transporting Loki over that great of a distance.

The Asgardians walked up a set of steps to stand atop a decorative medallion on the ground. Kenna looked around to see that each of the Avenger's team had joined to see the send off. She looked fondly to most of them and gave a friendly nod to a couple of others before she saw the device, made real, handed to Thor. He in turn held it out and Loki took the other side with Kenna hesitating for only a second before she too took her handle. She could feel Loki's eyes on her but she just stared at the blue cube that seemed to float within. She saw Thor nod out of the corner of her eye at those standing in a circle around them.

"Goodbye." She whispered out to Midgard as a whole as Thor twisted his end and a strange pulling energy filled her as bright pure light engulfed them. The next thing she knew, she was on her knees, clutching her stomach and trying not to wretch. This felt exactly like it had when she'd been unceremoniously transported between realms the first time. She felt a hand on her upper arm that hauled her to her feet. She didn't need to see the hand to know who it belonged to, a hand that had touched her a thousand times before. Instead, she kept her eyes to the surface of the Bi Frost and waited for her hearing to return, for the dull throb of her heart to subside and normal sound to return. When she finally could manage to move her eyes, she looked up to see a dozen of the palace elite surrounding them, one of them handing something to Thor. The golden god looked sad and apprehensive as he took the staff being offered him, nodding solemnly. The first words she actually heard uttered were of the gatekeeper Heimdall as he addressed Loki.

"Good to see you once more Prince Loki." The dark god in his golden armor, by all accounts, sounded indifferent but when Kenna finally managed to look at Loki, he looked murderous even with the muzzle in place. He, of course, said nothing and just looked away, back to Thor and whatever was occurring there.

"I must go see mother immediately." He said to Loki before he addressed the contingent of guards. "Please escort my brother to what has been prepared for him and take Lady Kenna to the rooms that have been prepared for her." With that, he took a long look at his brother before he spun Mjolnir and built up enough momentum to take him to the citadel immediately. The guards around them, including Heimdall, began the long trek back away from the ruined edge of the Bi Frost. It was a painful walk due to her recent intergalactic travel and Kenna wondered how Thor and Loki managed to be seemingly unaffected by it. If it hadn't been for his guiding hand, Kenna would have stumbled and fallen at least half a dozen times. The going was uneventful until they passed through the gates to the city and into the silent throngs of people that had obviously been alerted to their impending return. It was immediately apparent that they had expected to see Thor among the group, not simply the returning traitor Juton prince and his whore.

The silence of the crowd was oppressive. Kenna could feel the eyes on her as they attempted to pick apart and understand every part of her. Even as she fully regained her mobility and balance, Loki made no move to release her; even pulling her closer to him as they walked among people that she knew saw her as their enemy. She' left a world that had accepted her and wanted her only to enter one that would likely forever loathe and detest her.

"Traitor." It was the first anonymously whispered word, the first drop of water over the cracking damn. Even with the presence of so many palace guards and the old god Heimdall himself, the passion of the mob started to grow thick but remained controlled. "Infiltrator." Was the next followed by, "Monster."

"Murderer!" It was the first time she saw a face to go with the voice. A beautiful woman whose hand was clasped tightly to a man standing next to her. She tried not to look at the mob as the small group picked up their pace.

"Whore!" Yelled a man far up and to her left. Her breath caught in her throat and she let her head fall forward in shame before Loki's grip on her arm tightened painfully. She looked up to him but he didn't even glance at her. His head was held high; he stared straight forward and didn't deign to look at a single citizen that they passed. She understood his message and did her best to imitate his manner. She straightened her posture and picked a point on the horizon and kept her eyes on it. She heard more things said about her and far more about Loki but she didn't let herself appear weak again. Once inside the palace gates, away from the sight of the masses, they stopped.

"Prince Loki, release the woman and allow her to be escorted to her rooms." Heimdall spoke in his deep, arresting tone. The dark prince turned to her then and lifted her chin so that she would look up at him. He stared at her for a moment, willing her to understand something without words or magic. She didn't know what it was but she nodded for him all the same. He released her then and two guards stepped forward. They both reached to grasp her upper arms but drew back the moment Loki stepped towards them menacingly. Even bound as he was, he could be intimidating to fully armored and armed guards.

"I believe the Lady can walk under her own power." Heimdall spoke to her escort. They nodded at the gatekeeper and walked ahead of Kenna who followed obediently just a step behind. She glanced behind her once to see Loki looking after her just before his escort moved forward. He turned away from her then and she returned her attention to her guards' backs. They took her to a part of the palace that she'd never entered before and it wasn't long before one of them stepped up to a large door and opened it wide for her.

"You are to remain here unless collected by a guard or Thor himself." She nodded as she walked in and listened as the door closed loudly behind her. The room was large, lavish and far more than she expected upon her return. She wondered how long she would remain here. Feeling exhausted, she lay down on the large bed and rested the heels of her hands against her eyes. She refused to cry.

XxX

Loki walked quietly with his guards and took careful note of everything around him as they moved. Nothing escaped the notice of his ever-scanning eyes, even though a great many of his faculties were, at the moment, being spent remembering every detail of the man that had called Kenna a whore. He would find that man one day and do terrible things to him. If they thought him a monster, he would truly act like one. He remembered every face and the insult aimed at her that went with it. He didn't care about the ones hurled at him, most had been true after all but each purely slanderous utterance directed at her would be dealt with methodically and painfully.

They moved through to the north side of the palace and Loki knew exactly where they were headed. The dungeons. He wasn't surprised in the least. What did surprise him was the cell in which he they deposited him. It was not deep within the catacomb but located on the highest tier, a place saved for those of higher birth. But it wasn't the location that was reason for surprise or even how lavishly it had been furnished for him but the effects he felt as he stepped through the threshold. Even through the muting properties of his bonds, he could feel his powers sapped from him completely as he walked into the interior of his newest prison.

"Rest well Prince Loki." Intoned Heimdall as he closed the prison door himself. Loki looked around at the cell that had obviously been designed specifically for him. It wasn't dank and dark, as he'd imagined. It had been created for someone of his status. A status he still seemed to have despite his crimes. There appeared to be at least three rooms, one connecting to each side of the central room in which he now stood. He walked slowly over to the bed and sat down. He felt heavy or more to the point, his armor did. Whatever magic had been placed on his prison, it had the feel of Odin all over it. He wondered when exactly they'd constructed this place. Everything in it felt new, there wasn't a spec of dust to be seen, even the floors looked freshly scrubbed. He lay back on his rather comfortable bed, oh how he had missed Asgardian beds, and looked to the high, vaulted ceiling, even it looked clean. This must have been constructed in Thor's absence or just before he left, he couldn't be sure. The magic had definitely been constructed on it before Thor left if Odin truly had fallen into another sleep after exhausting himself with the amount of dark magic it had taken to get Thor to Midgard. It was as he'd suspected and hoped for. Thor was King, not his false father. This would make the next step in him plan come together all the more easily. He closed his eyes and found falling to sleep, without the oppressive weight of Mjolnir on his hand, very, very easy.

XxX

AN: Nu uh, no I didn't. Ok, so maybe I did post two chapters in one day. Lazy Saturday turned writer day. So, what do you think of the return to Asgard? All you hoped? Nothing like you wanted? Let me say one more time (though I'll probably say it again), thank you so much to everyone that has favorited and followed this story and a HUGE thank you to my lovely reviewers. You guys really do make this journey extra special.

jennigirl: Oh Asgard, what do you have in store for our tragic couple? I'm actually incredibly excited to be back in Asgard. I've missed it.  
gameofshadows: It was an odd one sided conversation to have. I didn't want to write him as a mushy sentimental but I didn't want him angry with her either. I know _nothing_ about his character, nothing so this is all my made up bs with this guy. It's just the vibe I got from the character in the movie… which wasn't a lot to work with since he spent most of it zombied and he was barely in 'Thor'. So my idea of him was that he wouldn't really like what she did but that he doesn't really judge people because that would be kinda hypocritical considering his background as an assassin (and I only knew that from Tony's famous "we have a hulk" speech). I think you'll like Asgard or at least what happens there. I can handle short and sweet any day.  
jnotjane: Like I wrote to gameofshadows, I really know nothing of his background so I just kinda made the character up based on the tiny bit you see of him in the movie. So I was operating from a pretty neutral place with him. I didn't know that his background included murder-for-hire and if they mention that in the movie, I just missed it. At least I gave you plenty of Tony to balance it all out. Haha, yeah, their dance card does seem pretty limited and my angst is getting pretty played out between them so… time to shake things up… as I've started to lay the foundation for just such a shake in this chapter and it will only continue. Thank you!  
CoffeePages: It's not over yet. Still have a bit of drama to finish up in Asgard before I wrap this baby up so don't get your panties all in a bunch just yet. :) Glad you liked Barton, he just seemed like the kind of guy that would be able to stand from the outside of something and see the interior more clearly and a bit dispassionately… kinda fits with his job description. I also wanted it to feel as if he didn't want to feel sorry for her but in the end, couldn't help it. You didn't have to wait long at all. Slow Saturday says it all.  
Winter Sombrero: Thank you. They were fun while they lasted. Kenna and Loki will continue to angst away.  
.Executioner: I never get tired of hearing that!


	46. The Tray

**The Tray**

Kenna woke to the sound of her bedroom door opening. She forced herself to sit despite the pounding in her head, the continuing side effect of the travel from Earth. A young girl, who couldn't have been more than fifty, entered the room followed by a single guard. She carried a covered tray that rattled slightly in her small hands. It took Kenna a second to understand. She had to put it all together. The girl avoided her eyes, had a thin sheen of sweat on her brow, trembled and was breathing rather rapidly. This young girl was afraid to be in the room, terrified of Kenna.

"Where would you like your supper milady?" Her thin voice cracked under the strain of her emotions.

Kenna sat dumbfounded by the revelation, unable to comprehend anyone being afraid of her. Not even the humans, who knew she was stronger than them and an alien from another world, had been afraid of her. Granted, the few humans that knew of her true origins weren't your run of the mill sort but it didn't change the fact that she'd never experienced such a thing before. She also had little experience with servants. Nobles of the fourth tier rarely had them, mostly due to a lack of means but also because other nobles of the same tier would find it rude, as though your peer was trying to be better than their class.

The long stretch of silence forced the girl to look up at Kenna and the abject fear that the healer could see swirling around in the youngling's eyes made her answer quickly. She pointed to the first flat surface she could see, not having taken much time observing her surroundings before falling asleep that afternoon. The servant quickly dropped her gaze to the floor once more and nearly ran to the table that was obviously too far inside the room for her comfort. She set the tray down and with trembling fingers; she lifted the lid and set about arranging the different plates and cutlery about the surface that Kenna had chosen.

"You don't need to do that." Kenna tried to say in her most soothing voice, which for the healer had never been necessary before. It made her sound breathy. It made the girl jump but she did as she was told and stopped the customary meal setup. She then stood next to the table with her head lowered. Kenna wasn't exactly sure what to do. Her only previous experience with this sort of thing had been the banquet over ten years ago and she hadn't stayed very long for that. "You can go if you wish." She hoped she wasn't committing some etiquette taboo. The girl, however, gave a quick curtsey, and then practically dashed out of the room. The guard that had been standing just inside the door, watching the entire exchange didn't walk out immediately to follow her. He just looked at Kenna for a drawn out moment, making her feel fairly uncomfortable. The look in his eyes was not a friendly one. Then, as if by some unseen pull, he pursed his lips together slightly, turned and left. He had not been one of the palace elite but one of the more common varieties. Taking a deep breath, Kenna forced herself to slide off of the bed.

She wasn't particularly hungry but without any other idea of what to do, she approached the food. What she saw made her brow knit together slightly. There was an assortment of fruits in one bowl, a meat dish on one plate, some vegetables next to it and some sort of gelatinous desert in another bowl. It wasn't the selection that made her hands start to twist on themselves but the state of the food itself. The fruit looked like it had gone past its prime a week ago, the meat was burned and she didn't even want to know what the desert actually was. When Kenna looked at the decanter of wine, she saw an odd mass of bubbles floating about the top that should not be there, spittle she guessed. Kenna reached out and placed everything back on the tray, replaced the silver cover and backed away. This was a physical representation of the verbal sentiments expressed by the mob as they'd walked to the palace. This was what they thought of her. No longer was she some random healer in training that could blend into the background and not be seen. No, now she was known; she was feared

She was hated.

XxX

Loki woke to the sound of his cell door opening. He forced himself to sit despite the overwhelming lethargy that seemed to have seeped into his very bones. He rose just in time to see the door open and his brother step through. Loki didn't think he'd ever seen his brother appear this serious. Thor looked at him for a tense moment before striding forward, pulling something from his sleeve, the mechanism for releasing his bonds.

"Brother." He said the name as a sort of pleading command. Loki just leaned forward, more then eager to have the damn muzzle removed from his mouth. It truly was of an ingenious design. It wasn't a true gag since no portion of it actually entered his mouth; instead, it released a steady stream of nerve deadening electrical impulses that completely immobilized his lips and tongue. Since nearly every aspect of his magical abilities required at least some sort of oral articulation, even with a closed mouth, the muzzle rendered nearly anything he'd ever learned completely moot. However, with whatever enchantment Odin had placed on the confines of his room, he didn't feel the comforting return of his powers once it was pulled away but at least the uncomfortable thing was no longer locked to his head.

"Thor." He said in as much of a thanks as the blond before him was about to get. His false brother then used the same 'key' to release the cuffs of one hand and then the other. Loki rubbed at his wrists as the other man took several steps back. He only became more agitated as time passed.

"Father is indeed in a deep Odin sleep." Loki actually suppressed his desire to correct Thor and tell him that Odin was not actually his father. At the moment, it wasn't a battle worth fighting.

"A result of sending you to Midgard?"

"Yes." The troubled god began to pace. Loki didn't really like to sit there as Thor stood, making the elevation of their heads so different, but at the moment he wasn't sure if he had the strength to stand. Better to assume an air of dispassion than to actually show how weak he'd become within the confines of his prison.

"Then you will determine my punishment." This caused the man that still considered him his brother to stop and place his hand across his brow. "What will you chose?" Thor remained quiet for a long time and Loki started to wonder if he intended to answer the question or not.

"I have yet to decide, I did not imagine this would be the case."

"You thought father would be here to do the deed."

"I did not…"

"You are King now. Only a king can sentence a member of the royal family and if my quarters here are any indication, I am still considered a member."

"Of course you are. You are my brother," Thor held up a hand the moment Loki looked like he was about to speak, "and I am aware of your thoughts on the matter. It is no matter. You are my brother, have always been my brother and will always be my brother. You need not remind me yet again that 'we are not brothers.' The derivation of your actual blood means little to me."

"And how is that, exactly." Loki asked, letting just a little too much venom seep into his tone.

Thor seemed to realize at that precise moment that he'd been pacing furiously. He looked about the room momentarily before moving to a bench against the wall and sat down. He looked at Loki earnestly as if willing him to understand his words even if he were not the wordsmith that the man he addressed was.

"Because I have a thousand years of memories to tell me that you are." Loki said nothing. Thor stared at him for a moment before uncharacteristically looking down at his hands that still held the bonds he'd just removed from Loki. "What you said to Lady Kenna, about your memories…"

"They are affected." Loki confirmed, not wishing to discuss the topic with Thor.

"It is truth then. What do you remember of me?" He looked back at his brother, his brow a mass of knots.

"Nothing pleasant." At first Thor had a very sorry look about him but then suddenly a wide grin spread across his face. It didn't cause Loki any good feelings.

"Then we are still brothers. I will remind you of all we have done, it will take much time but…" He trailed off.

"But you now have a captive audience." Loki tried to sound bored. That only brought a broad smile to the other man's face.

"Those were not my next words but yes! Now I do have a captive audience. I will fill your head with all the times we shared as brothers. Just as Lady Kenna will remind you of why you loved her." Loki was on his feet immediately with a speed that he didn't know he was capable of in his weakened state.

"You know nothing of my feelings concerning her." He spat. He didn't like the idea of Thor thinking on Kenna in even the most platonic of terms. Maybe that was due to the false memories but all he could recall of his past endeavors with women he favored and Thor, led invariably to Thor pulling them away, usually through purposeful action though it was far more painful when they simply left without goading.

Thor seemed to just ignore his outburst and Loki wasn't sure if he should be offended or not. The next words out of the blond's mouth should have been predictable; he'd been using them steadily for the past month.

"Would you like to see your lady?" As much as he wanted to feel irritated by Thor's presumptuous nature, Loki couldn't help but consider the idea. "You would. I will send for her. You can now see her privately without Midgardian spying devices." Loki could hear the knowing tone in Thor's voice and while he wanted to be irritated with the brash man, he found he could not. He did wish to see Kenna and with Thor now as king, she could not possibly refuse his request to come and see the prisoner. A different thought entered his mind

"What will her days consist of?" Thor seemed confused by the question. Loki rolled his eyes. "Will she remain always in her room?"

"Rooms."

"What?"

"She has been given a set of five rooms." Loki didn't hide his momentary confusion.

"You have placed her in royal quarters?"

"I thought it best."

"Why?"

"She is near to you. You are royal and she had no other accommodations in the citadel." Loki shook off the odd conversation and tried to get back on task.

"But her day to day. Will she be kept confined to her rooms?"

"Not after I plan to speak with her."

"So she will be allowed to roam? And you see no issue with that?"

"She is an amiable woman, I see no…"

"You see no problem with that?" Loki threw his hands up. "Of course you would not." He then pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "You did not see the reaction of the mob today. They do not look on her fondly, no matter how amiable she might be."

"But I…"

"She's the known consort of the a traitor."

"She's…"

"The consort of a Jotun."

"But…"

"They see her as a threat. A woman who ran from Asgard, has no loyalty to it, is the whore of a Juton pretender who tried to take the throne by force and now she has been given royal quarters, by you, their sudden king who by all rights gained the throne in the same manner as the previous usurper? Oh, and let's not forget, you have intentions towards a Midgardian woman, therefore slighting every noble house with an appropriate daughter. You do not see how this will all be perceived? You need to gather advisors about you, quickly and heed them."

"I always thought you would be my advisor." This stunned Loki into complete silence, he even took a step back. Thor didn't even notice his brother's reaction; he was looking off into space wistfully. "It was always how I imagined it. Myself as king and you making all the decisions." He laughed but the mirth in his features died. "We are two sides of the same coin brother. Apart, severed, we are worthless, floundering souls unfit for greatness or failure. Together, oh but together… what we could be." His wistful countenance ended as he looked back at Loki who could barely comprehend what he'd just heard uttered by the lips of the seeming stranger that now stood before him. "I will fetch your Kenna personally and take your words to heart brother." Thor stood and made for the door, he hesitated before stepping out, turning his head to address the dark prince once more. "I will make you my brother again." He closed the door behind him.

XxX

Kenna stood at her balcony, or more to the point, the area just before the threshold of it. She wanted to look out at the city but was unwilling to be seen by anyone below. She'd been shown enough times that day just what the people thought of her and she didn't care to experience anymore reminders. A knock came at her door and she turned.

"Lady Kenna? Are you decent?" Came the booming voice of Prince Thor.

"Yes." She called out, hopefully loud enough to be heard. The door opened right after and in strode a weary looking blond god.

"How did the day find you?" He asked once he'd walked several steps in. She dropped to one knee with her hand over her heart.

"Well enough, my prince." She heard him groan as she waited to be called up.

"Please stand my lady." She did so. "And until my father awakens, it is King Thor." He didn't look pleased by his change in title, not in the least. Kenna couldn't help herself; she'd never spoken one on one with a king before even though she'd been in Thor's presence many times now. She dropped back down in order to correct herself. One hundred years of training had a way of taking over a person's mind when they were exhausted and out of sorts.

"Apologies my king!"

"Kenna, please rise. We are friends, we will act like we are when alone, please." She rose again, disconcerted but nodded all the same. If a king commands that you are his friend, you are obliged to be it. "You did not hear at the bridge of my father?"

"I'm sorry, my king, but the travel affects me adversely. I could not hear for a time after our arrival."

"I saw how you fell. I understand and please, in private company, call me Thor." It was such an odd thing. Even while on Midgard, while he'd asked her not to kneel to him, she had still always used his title. Obviously the mantle of king was not something he wished to always be reminded of.

"Thor." She said for his benefit. He smiled and then looked about her room.

"I trust these accommodations will be to your liking?"

"They are quite grand, far more than I'm used to. Thank you for your graciousness." He nodded absently as he continued to look around until he spied her covered dish.

"Ugh, I am famished. I haven't had the time for a meal." Kenna's eyes went wide and she started for the covered platter of disgusting food.

"Thor no…" But it was too late, his quick steps had him there in no time and he'd already lifted the dome. He just stared at it and Kenna stopped dead. She was not going to say anything. She was already hated and she didn't want to be the cause of anyone's suffering.

"This is what was brought you?" He asked quietly. She saw his grip on the handle increase and she heard the metal groan before it snapped from the dome, sending it clattering back to the table.

"It's of no consequence." She tried to soothe him, tried to stem the rising fury she saw in his shoulders and arms though his face remained oddly passive.

"It is. You are a guest of my house. A guest of the royal family and you were brought this as a slight to you and as such, me as well. This cannot be tolerated."

"Please, it's…"

"No." He turned to her, his voice more forceful than she'd ever heard it. "I understand your desire to protect but sometimes it is undeserved." He placed the ruined handle on the table. "Will you see my brother?" He asked distractedly.

"Yes." Kenna said quietly.

"I will take you to him and then I will deal with this." He gestured at the tray behind him. "I'll have new food sent to you in Loki's quarters."

"That really isn't…"

"Kenna." The way he said her name was a warning. 'Do not say another word'. It was said as a king. While she didn't drop to her knee, she gave a bow of her head. "Come." And he took her to Loki.

XxX

compa16: I hope you liked it!  
jnotjane: It's funny, I've never really had her in a situation where he would have to. We've seen him act jealously around other men but never has she been in any danger from anyone but him. Yeah, that guy is f'd. Me too, I've really been looking forward to it. The Avengers arch was fun but I'm happy to be back. Loki is always in her element, no matter where he is but Kenna just left the only place she'd really felt comfortable and came back to a place that's not really going to be friendly to her. Poor Kenna, always getting the short end of the stick it seems.  
KeeperoftheNine: I thought you might, you and I are fans of a darker version of Asgard and that's what we'll be getting in this arch of the story. Yeah, they've been so superior feeling to everything around them for so long that they are very quick to judge and reject. Not much has happened to Kenna yet, but this chapter gave a hint of things to come. This is the final arch for the story but we have a few things to do before the end comes. Don't worry too much. :)  
Lae D Snowflake: (44) I actually had to fix that chapter since I made it sort of confusing. Loki was still in his cell when Tony and Kenna said their goodbyes so he never saw any of her farewells. However, I'm sure he'd want to kill Tony and Bruce for how familiar they were and he'd probably want to shake Clint's hand or at least give him a quick death instead of a torturous one. Glad you liked the angry scene; it just felt like how she'd react after her talk with Clint and Tony. (45) If I wanted to be nice to my character and end the story there, I would have let her stay. While I never planned it, my constant muse was giving me alternate story line ideas in that direction and a sequel that could result but I stuck with my original course. I really wanted to write about Asgard, and how petty I think most of them would be. I mean, look at Thor and Loki… they were both dicks, one still is. I don't think it's a stretch that a large portion of the nobility would be as well as a lot of the commoners. That's just my vision anyway.


	47. Shared Distaste

Warning: Sexual content contained within. You have been warned.

**Shared Distaste**

Kenna walked through the door as Thor held it open for her.

"I will leave you alone." He said quietly to her. She was just about to protest when the door was suddenly shut behind her and he was already gone. Though she doubted that her escort had been unaware, seeing Loki now was quite different from all of the times on Earth. He'd been bound, they'd been watched and she'd been free to leave at any time. She'd been in a position of power there. Here, everything was different and it left her feeling uneasy and nervous. She had not been alone with him in this manner since the warehouse.

"My brother, the King of Asgard. Odd is it not?" His voice purred behind her. She didn't turn, unready to see him just yet. Afraid. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually glad of it." She wondered why. Any time the topic had come up before his fall, Loki had always become heated and angry at the idea. "Are you going to turn?" She turned. He stood in the center of his main room, comparable in size to the one she now stayed in, filled with items that felt familiar, items from is old rooms she guessed. He was dressed in simple pants and tunic, a style of dress for him that she had not seen on him in so long. It made her think of the days she would sneak to his rooms, wearing the cloak to conceal her from watching eyes. He was still looking at her expectantly once she'd finished her observations of his attire. She knew this was an opportunity for her to speak, that he was even waiting for it but she had nothing. What would she say to him? Inquire about how he liked his prison? Ask him what she could expect from these visits? Just ask him his thoughts right now, as he stared at her with an unreadable expression? They seemed either foolish or banal so she remained quiet and allowed him to take the lead. They were back in Asgard after all; a place better suited to him, even in light of his current circumstances, than it ever would be to her.

"Would you like some wine?" She was famished and parched having had nothing since the day before. She nodded and watched as he moved to a sideboard and poured some wine from a decanter into two goblets. He held one out to her, making her come to him in order to procure it. Walking over, she spied a tray set on another table near the wine. It still had most of its contents within and Kenna couldn't help the bitterness she felt when she noticed that the food looked sumptuous, well prepared and fresh. She looked at the goblet as she took it from him and didn't fail to notice the way one of his fingers stroked hers for the moment that they both held it. Loki continued to take up the mantle of beginning the conversation.

"How do you like my prison?" She almost rolled her eyes at the question since she'd thought of asking something similar of him but knew he would take the display the wrong way.

"It does not look like I would have imagined it."

"Nor I." His eyes scanned to room as he spoke. "It seems my status has remained intact despite what is now known of me. A decision I believe is rather unpopular with a great many of the citizenry." Kenna nodded and took the mention of his quarters as an excuse to saunter away as if inspecting where he would be living for a length of time she would not even guess at. "Thor tells me that you will be allowed free range soon. I caution you not to leave the confines of the palace." She nodded. "You understand why?"

"I'm hated." She said quietly. He didn't try to soften the observation, only added to it.

"As am I."

"They hate me because of you." She pretended to study a tapestry on the wall.

"Partly." His tone remained the same, as unreadable as his face. She turned to look, hoping to get any indication of what was going through his mind. He hadn't moved except to keep his eyes firmly on her. "You approached me after all. They do not know that but you and I do." She turned away from him again. "But it is the fact that you left Asgard that makes them fearful of you." She turned back once more and looked at him quizzically. "They see it as a slight against them. You wished to leave this," he raised his hands, "perfection. They believe you think yourself better than them, too good for the realm in which we all live. They don't know your reasons and even if they did, they would likely think them lies. I'm afraid that being so closely connected to me will forever put anything you say to intense scrutiny for most, automatic distrust for the rest." Kenna turned back around and continued her perusal of his room. "They hate me far more and will see you as an easy target: young, unattached in any official manner, a woman."

"I know this."

"Then you will be careful?" She nodded. She chose not to tell him that it might not matter how careful she was. She chose not to reveal the incident with the food or the way the guard had looked at her. She might not even be safe in her own rooms, let alone anywhere else in the palace or beyond. If people truly wanted to hurt her, they would find a way.

"I will." She said honestly despite her reservations about its practicality.

"Are you going to feign interest in this room during your entire visit?" She took a large sip of her wine, draining half the glass. It was strong but tasted far better than any of the concoctions Tony had given her. She smiled at the thought of the party with all of those odd humans. She wished she could be somewhere like that now. She turned and saw him still standing near the wine, watching her.

"Is it part of your plan?" He said nothing in return. "Wouldn't it be easier if you just told me? I don't feel like guessing anymore. Before, with us, I mostly knew what you wanted of me and what you wanted was never quite so complicated."

"You believe I have something planned?"

"Yes."

"And what do you think it entails?"

"I don't know but I imagine the end result has something to do with me nude and over there." She pointed at the bed.

"You believe that is all I want from you?" She nodded.

"I have nothing else to offer you."

"You are wrong."

"Then what? You don't remember anything correctly about me, so it wouldn't be my knowledge, my wit or any other aspect of my person that you'd seek out. The only thing you seem to remember about me is that you want me… carnally."

He shrugged. Now that pissed her off. She didn't know what she was trying to get out of this conversation or why she'd started down this poisonous fork. Maybe she was just tired and angry about the world she was now stuck in. Maybe he seemed a little too unaffected by it, pleased by it even and she didn't want to be the only one floundering, the only one frustrated and scared by it all. So maybe his shrug denied her any sign that he was in any way uncomfortable. She tossed back the rest of her wine and strode back over to the sideboard, grabbed the decanter herself and poured her glass far fuller that decorum usually dictates.

"You did not learn your lesson?"

"I actually really liked the first part of that night." She glanced in his direction. Nothing. Even his hands didn't give away anything that was going on inside. She would have to try harder. "I was the first to arrive that night, Tony and I spoke at length before Natasha showed up." This earned her a raised eyebrow.

"And just what is your plan in this conversation little one?" He took a small sip. "To anger me?"

"I'm not…"

"Yes, you are. Though I'm not sure why yet. Perhaps you can just tell me your plan, make this less complicated."

"Ugn." She really didn't excel at trying to play his game. She sighed and leaned against the sideboard. "How are you so calm?"

"You are not?"

"Do I look calm?"

"You wish me to be as agitated as you?" She opened her mouth to speak but the words stuck in her throat. In a way, that's exactly what she wanted but she felt too foolish to say it aloud. He noticed her hesitation, assumed her unspoken answer and continued from there. "Why?" She sighed in frustration and took a large, very unladylike gulp from her recently refreshed goblet.

"I… I don't know." She was about to take another swig of her wine when he wrapped his fingers around her hand, stopping the glass's trajectory. She looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "Let go."

"No."

"Let. Go." He stepped closer to her, the glass now held between her chin and his neck. He set his glass down and brought his other hand over and started to pry her fingers away. He was looking at her hand and had already successfully pulled two fingers away from her death grip on the glass. She leaned up, put her free hand on his shoulder and pressed her lips to his. At first, he didn't respond, his lips hard against hers but then the prying against her fingers stopped, in fact, the prying was abandoned all together as his hands cupped her cheeks, tilting her head to the side and deepening the kiss.

This started as a ploy to get his hands off her wine but that was forgotten almost instantly. Her passion ignited so quickly that it actually startled her and for a split second she vacillated between tearing herself away from him or pressing further into him. In the end, it was her feeling of complete isolation that Asgard had quickly filled her with that made her stay. Loki was not exactly someone that could ever be thought of as comforting but he was the only other person in this entire realm that could understand how she felt at this very moment and it made her crave him. His steady calm in the face of it was frustrating but suddenly it was also overwhelmingly comforting. She needed to be near him, someone that wanted her, or be swallowed by the malevolence of this place. So she didn't pull away, instead, she blindly placed her goblet down on the sideboard, having closed her eyes the moment she started this ill-conceived charade and stepped flush against him. She felt him smile against her lips.

She didn't like his hands just lingering on her cheeks so she took one of his and coaxed one of his into her hair.

"You used to do this. I think you liked doing it." Then she nipped at his lower lip. He gripped a thick mass of her dark locks and pulled back, exposing her neck. She let out a breathy moan and he smiled.

"I think I still do." He made a trail from her jaw down her neck to her collarbone lightly with his teeth and harshly with lips. "This was not part of my plan."

"Oh. Should I pick my wine back up?" Loki chuckled.

"I think I can handle the change." He slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders, first one and then the other but the material stayed up due to her hands position on his shoulders. "I hadn't actually planned for anything like this."

"What had you planned?"

"Just to warn you, that you need to be careful." He turned her so that her back was no longer to the wall. "Bringing you to me now was entirely Thor's idea. He has reason to worry after your safety as well." He didn't elaborate on that statement though she thought there must be more behind it. She might have asked if they hadn't been engaged in their current activity. He let one hand run down her side and settle on her hip, giving it a light push away from him. She took the step back like he wanted, followed quickly by another.

"You knew it would be like this." It wasn't a question and she said it only because he'd tested pulling her hair once more as he steadily backed her toward the bed. "That people would react this way." He took a short break from his oral ministrations to reply.

"As did you, as did Heimdall and yet we were still paraded among the mob. It was done for me, not for you. Thor lets himself believe the better of people and is then surprised when they act as they do." He tugged the neckline of her dress down even further, kissing the swell of one breast before continuing. "The gatekeeper was never fond of me and now, knowing how I kept you and myself hidden from him for so long, I believe he saw it as a petty bit of retribution. He knew Thor would be away from us immediately and would therefore not see the reaction of the mob, grown more agitated by his absence from us." Her calves connected with the low mattress of the bed and embarrassingly, she let out a tiny yelp as he pushed against the flesh he'd just been attacking with his mouth. She fell back onto the soft covers, her eyes opened in mild shock to see him standing above her.

"What would I do now… from before?" He asked huskily. The question actually heated her cheeks as she thought back to earlier times and just how he might have once proceeded. Even after ten years, she had never been comfortable with voicing aloud a great many things concerning this arena. He'd always seemed to like that about her, her innocent embarrassment. She decided to try and dodge the question.

"There were so many possibilities." She answered while reaching for one of his hands in the hopes of just coaxing him down with her. He smiled and she knew she was caught.

"Name one." She closed her eyes, unable to hold his gaze and maintain her sanity as she thought of and prepared to speak of what his possible actions might have been. She even covered her eyes with the crook of her elbow, as if an added layer over her eyes would lessen the mortification of her current predicament. "You are lovely when flushed this color. I like this as well, did I always?" She huffed.

"Yes. Another one of your bad habits, enjoying seeing my discomfort in matters such as these." He stepped closer, one leg pressed between hers that dangled off the edge while a hand alighted on her knee and slid under the rich fabric of her Asgardian dress. He leaned over her until he had to brace himself over her with his other hand next to her head.

"So I had many bad habits? But like this one, you secretly enjoy it, do you not?" She opened her eyes to look up to see the smile and predatory look in his eyes. She was about to deny his words when he swallowed them with a passionate kiss. She ran her hand into his soft hair and luxuriated in the quiet moan he released which she returned in kind as his hand massaged her thigh as it slid higher and higher. His thumb brushed her covered center and she gasped against him.

"Do you want me?" He asked, pressing against her with that same thumb. It was such a simple question but one Kenna had been having a very hard time with lately. She was aroused, due to him. She liked the way he was touching her, the way he was acting now and oddly enough, she felt safe with him. That was a first and fairly incomprehensible. Innocent, little Kenna felt safe with big, bad Loki. She felt safe with an attempted despot of two realms who routinely lied and murdered to get his way. Yet even with those mental reminders, she knew that she felt safer right now, beneath him, than she would have anywhere else in Asgard. Did that mean she wanted him?

"Yes." She breathed out and strained upward to pull another kiss from him. Obviously, he really liked that simple answer as the hand beneath her dress slid beneath her to grasp at her undergarment and pull it past her pert backside and to her upper thighs where he rose, stepped back slightly and pulled the offending garment past her knees, down her calves and off of her completely, tossing them behind her. He was quickly between her legs again, this time with both of his and sliding her dress up her thighs with both of his hands. He'd just about exposed her to his greedy sight when the sound of the door's locks being undone forced a loud groan from him. She couldn't help but smile at his very frustrated reaction. He stood and pulled her with him, letting gravity undo all of his hard work. A moment later, the door swung wide open and in stepped Thor, looking absolutely ridiculous carrying two massive trays.

He didn't look at the two obviously mussed individuals standing near the bed, or his brother's perturbed look. He instead walked over to a table and struggled with placing both awkward trays on the too small surface.

"I quickly discovered the individuals responsible Kenna and had them dealt with swiftly, then I personally oversaw the preparation of this food. From now on, you will have nothing to fear from your meals and if ever anything is amiss, inform me immediately. Apply this to all matters." Loki had turned an eye on Kenna in silent question. It seemed his irritation with Thor had quickly transferred to her. He did not like being out of the know.

"This is too gracious. You did not need bother yourself with this."

"It was no bother."

"And why is Asgard's King delivering food like a servant?" Loki broke his silence, growing more irritated with the situation by the moment. Thor looked from his brother to Kenna.

"You did not tell him?" he asked.

"It did not come up." Kenna mostly told the truth. Of course, she was going to avoid the subject. She knew more food was going to be delivered but she never thought that the new king would do it himself. She thought a servant would do it and knowing Loki, he would mostly ignore it, as he usually did servants. If he'd asked, she would have told him that she hadn't eaten yet, another truthful statement being used to cover for a slight deception. Kenna wondered at herself in that moment. Had Loki really rubbed off on her that much?

Thor launched into the explanation himself. "She was delivered food unfit for consumption, a petty thing, done by petty people. It has been dealt with." It seemed only then that Thor noticed the state of the couple. He smiled. "But I have much else to do before the day is complete. Brother, Kenna." He nodded to them and then he was off again, the door closing with a resounding thud. Loki turned to her and she spoke before he could ask.

"I didn't see the point in telling you."

"Do not keep things from me."

"There's nothing you could do about it but fume. I didn't wish to burden you with it." His hand found her neck and he held it tightly.

"Do not keep things from me." He repeated, his voice an octave lower. She just nodded, looking away from him. He let her go then. "Are you hungry?" She nodded. "Then eat." Hesitantly, she walked away and marveled once more at how quickly the dark prince's mood could change. He'd gone from unreadable, to passionate, to heavily irritated in the course of twenty minutes. She could only guess at what range she'd see over the course of the next twenty. She looked at the contents of the trays, not covered by the usual metal domes and plucked a still steaming tuber vegetable from a dish and plopped it in her mouth. She did this, picking random items from the ten or so dishes until she felt she'd had enough, which left most of the contents on the tray. It was quite wasteful if she thought about it as she dabbed at her mouth with the cloth napkin. She wasn't really given the chance when she was suddenly spun around and lifted from the ground. It seemed his lust had not been extinguished, just set aside and left to simmer until she'd finished.

"Do you still want me?" It didn't take a mental conversation with herself to answer this time.

"Yes." The wait obviously made him impatient because the moment he set her down next to the bed, he knelt down and raised her dress up and stood as he pulled the entire garment up and over her head. "And you want me?" She asked teasingly.

"More than I can express with words." He said as he took a moment to stare down at her nude figure, his lips parting as he did so. He pulled his tunic over he head before kissing her again, running his tongue along the crease of hers before slipping inside. A hand at the base of her skull helped to guide her down to the bed as he followed, never severing the connection of their mouths. Once on her back, he nipped at her nose and then her chin. "Scoot further in." And she did, watching as he stood once more to unfasten the stays of his pants before pushing them down without anymore ado. Her eyes took in his form and the story that played across his flesh that stood as a stark reminder of all he'd been through. He noticed the way her eyes studied him and something in her countenance must have forced the next question from him.

"The scars do not bother you?" She shook her head.

"Do they bother you?" She couldn't help but ask back.

"No." He took a deep breath before asking the next question. "Does my parentage bother you?" It was her turn to take a deep breath as she considered her next words carefully.

"Not as much as it once did." She answered diplomatically but truthfully. She found it easier to avoid thinking about it but his insecurities made that impossible. He ran a hand through his hair and looked away from her, his eyes settling on the trays Thor had brought in not so long ago. He nodded then and looked back down at her, seemingly satisfied with her answer. He then crawled onto the bed and over her.

"Maybe our shared distaste for what I am will lessen with time." She didn't respond to that, unsure of if or how she would. "I once scoffed at your low born station. Now I care not about it at all." The statement cut her deeply. It was true, as a prince, it should be a disgusting thing to show any affection or devotion to her. They were too separated in the social scheme of things but this morning, he'd held her close, kept her near as they passed through the mob, thousands had gathered, peoples of all classes and he hadn't flinched or pushed her away. He didn't care about her birth any longer, having even openly stated on Earth that he'd been trying to make her his wife and had been since she'd been here last. It had only taken him a month to erase that social barrier from his mind. She now felt rather hypocritical and low for keeping the racial one she felt as intact as it was. Ethically, morally, she'd always felt his superior. In this, she suddenly did not.

Instead of using words to express it, she kissed the Jotun prince above her of her own will for the second time that day but this time, she thought of exactly who and what she was kissing. He returned it and while he might have enacted a bit of foreplay before they were interrupted, he didn't seem inclined toward it now as he settled between her thighs and used one hand to guide himself slowly inside of her. Kenna broke the kiss, throwing her head back as she grit her teeth in response to his painfully pleasurable entrance. It had only been a month but she'd grown unused to him.

"So tight." He confirmed into her hair. His words sounded as strained as her thoughts were. He nipped at her neck with teeth once he was fully within her, rotating his hips a few times before he turned her to look at him by grasping her chin. She opened her eyes to look at him. "This will not last long." He said as he slipped a hand between them to begin teasing her. She moaned and he muffled the sounds with this mouth as he started a rhythm within her. She relished the feelings that coursed through her as she was transported back to a much happier time.

"I missed this so much." She cried out. He bit her shoulder then, causing her to yell out and clench tightly around him, pulling a groan from him. His pace suddenly quickened and his hand not desperately trying to draw an orgasm from her slid under her lower back and pulled her up and into him, allowing for a deeper plunge.

"Agnnn." She muttered incoherently.

"Are you close?" He asked through ragged breaths.

"Yes!" She moaned and half a second later she was groaning and babbling. She felt him speed up even more as he sought his own end within her, his own groan and faltering rhythm signaling his success. He collapsed heavily on her, his hips moving slightly in an unconscious sort of way before stilling completely. He took a few more deep breaths before rolling them over, her lying atop him. She did feel impossibly safe with him now as her eyes fluttered lazily open and closed while one of his hands ran a languid path from her hair to her buttocks, squeezing a check each time he reached it. Neither spoke, Kenna because she didn't know what to say and she didn't inquire as to why he remained quiet. This was how she fell asleep, satisfied, safe and free, for the moment, of thoughts of the past and the future.

XxX

AN: Phew, long chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the smuttiness of it along with the Kenna introspection. I think this is yet another chapter length record... You can all thank Thor's inopportune interruption for that. Absolutely loved last chapter's reviews guys, thanks a ton!

harleyquintessential: Awww, I'm glad you like my brotherly moment. Thor is a determined sort and once he sets his mind to something, anyone will be hard pressed to stop him.  
jnotjane: Yeah, seems like a natural reaction to most people when they don't understand something. They are much more likely to jump to conclusions than seek actual understanding. I don't know if I'll show his actual handling of them, who knows what the next chapters will bring as far as side stories are concerned.  
Dunamess: Yes, yes, they can. Loki explained why people would feel this way in this chapter though of course it's not a justification. LE BOO, lol. Welcome home!  
caitysays: No worries lady. Yeah, I've been sticking to movie Thor and he just seems like a big teddy bear when it comes to his brother, not matter what he does… even to the point of too much so that's what I'm running with here. Kenna and Loki suddenly have far more in common than they ever did before due to their standing among the people of Asgard so their relationship will reflect that. Thor has a soft spot for his brother and since she'd important to Loki, she'd automatically important to him  
Winter Sombrero: Awww, thank you. It was actually my favorite bit to write so we're on the same page there!  
lokiworshipper13: I love being back in the golden city. Kenna definitely would have been happier there but I'm pretty sure Loki would have been miserable and likely unreachable to Thor and evne though Thor doesn't pick up on everything, he understood that clearly. He had to take her back and would have had to force her back if push came to shove. But it was in Kenna's character to go back willingly in order to protect Midgard and keep Thor as its protector. Oh, his plan… will be revealed very soon.  
KeeperoftheNine: Aww, thank you! I'm glad the symbolism of her spoiled food made it through to readers. It just seemed like a succinct way to demonstrate that idea. My treatment of Thor is a direct response to how I see him portrayed by the movies. He seems willing to go to extreme lengths to bring Loki 'back' despite the crimes he's committed against three realms now. I've seen where other's write him as a big jerk but they must be drawing from other source material… maybe he's not a big hearted in the comics? I dunno, lol. She definitely took the hard road but like her profession and how she used to deal with pre-Chitauri Loki, she's just continuing with her trait of being mostly selfless. Thank you, thank you. More dark Asgard in our future.  
reader204: Thank you for saying so and no worries not reviewing, any amount makes my day!  
Guest: I'm glad you've liked them. Oh, when he gets out… and we all know he will (just the manner is in question) they will rue the day they messed with Kenna.  
CoffeePages: He's a sweetie when it comes to his family, that's for sure. I imagine it would be hard to just stop caring about a family member if you've been happy with them for THAT long. Kinda one reason that I messed iwht Loki's memories. I find it kinda incomprehensible that Loki would hate Thor without something along those lines. He had gone mad at during Thor when he learned of his real origins but once sane again? I just had to do the Chitauri torture thing for my own piece of mind with that one. :)  
Lae D Snowflake: Well, Odin is out of commission for the time being but we will see a Frigga reaction in the near future, promise. They've always been billed as opposites, one brash and strong, the other calm and calculating so I thought that saying they were better off working together than against one another would be a fun theme to play with.  
Elise's Angelus: Woot! I'm glad I got that reaction out of you! I'll try my best to continue it.


	48. A Story

Warning: Couldn't help myself, shameless and slightly kinky sexual situation at the end of the chapter but plenty of plot before that.

AN: Silly listening suggestion - "Leave No Man Behind" Hans Zimmer, 'Black Hawk Down'

**A Story**

Thor stood before the prone figure of his father and prayed for inspiration. His first day as King of Asgard had not been something he'd ever imagined as a boy growing up. He'd always thought of a celebration, voracious eating, hearty drinking and strenuous rutting for days, maybe even weeks after the mantle was passed to him by the man that lay sleeping before him. But those were the dreams of a young, foolish boy and an arrogantly immature man. How could life change so drastically in just one year? His first day as king had instead consisted of being handed his father's staff by guards immediately upon his return, then seeing his father lying here, embracing his tearful mother, meeting with his father's overwrought council, tending to his brother and his woman and then the nasty business with the insolent kitchen staff. Tomorrow would consist of nothing but meetings and holding court for the multitude of backlogged matters that could only be handled by the king. He already felt weary from the impending day's decisions but what weighed on him most heavily was the question of what to do with his brother. He wished to grant leniency in the punishment but from the sound of it, such a move could prove dangerous if his current councilors were to be believed. Current councilors be damned, Loki had already provided him far greater insight in a matter of a dozen or so words than anything they had prattled on about for hours. Everything Loki said concerning himself and Kenna was true. He had also spoken true about how his intentions toward Jane would be perceived. He needed his brother like a fish needed water in order to survive this raging sea of politics.

Unfortunately, Loki's actions and the knowledge he let loose a year ago had shaken Asgard to its very core. The news that one of its princes was not a true born son of Odin would have been one thing but when the masses learned that he was not even Asgardian but a Juton, they had felt betrayed and had quickly become unruly. It had taken a great deal of work by his father to bring the citadel back from the brink of open revolt. The political maneuverings had been intense and clever and Thor knew without a doubt that if it had been left to his political bumbling alone, if his father had fallen back into a sleep that riots would have broken out around the city and property, lives, and the piece of mind of the citizenry would have been lost. The shining city would have fallen to chaos, the same sort of chaos that was threatening once more if he did not tread carefully in these uncertain times. His brother's words on the Bi Frost echoed in his mind.

'_The mighty Thor, for all your strength and what good does it do you now?' _It did him none. He felt as helpless as he did after finding that Mjolnir would not heed him during his banishment on Midgard. He needed Loki in order to rule but in order to keep his rule, he needed to punish Loki in a way that would satisfy the mob. It was an impossible situation. He could not lose his brother after finally regaining him. He also had to keep Kenna safe. Thor feared that if anything were to happen to her while she were under his protection, his brother would rightfully blame him, and he would lose Loki forever, the peace of Asgard along with him.

"How is your brother?" His mother's soothing voice asked, seemingly knowing his mind and the turmoil within it.

"Within my grasp. He is not lost to us." He replied quietly, looking over at her as she held his father's hands.

"I have the utmost faith in that, in both of you." She sighed. "You believe him then, that he took the throne in order to gain a bride?"

"I believe that was part of it."

"And the other part?" Thor shifted uncomfortably in his stance.

"That he thought me unfit." He watched as Frigga smoothly pulled her hand away from her husband's unmoving ones and stood. She seemed to glide over to him, placing both of her hands on his cheeks.

"You are my son and a good man." She stared into his eyes. "I believe in you. Your father believes in you. You will find a way to make your people believe in you." She reached up to place a gentle kiss on his forehead and he allowed himself a moment to close his eyes and bask in her ever-glowing love and affection. "You will find the right path." He nodded.

"I would ask you to see Loki on the morrow."

"Of course. I only waited for your leave."

"You still consider him your son as well?" He asked hopefully. She looked at him severely as only a loving mother can.

"He will always be my son just as much as you are. Never fear that my feelings in this will change." He nodded again, his throat tight. He did not want to have to reveal the next information to her but he had no choice.

"There is something else you must know before you see him again." He took a deep breath and looked into her expectant eyes. "Though I know not how it was done nor who perpetrated this crime, after his fall from the Bi Frost, the beings that led him to attack Midgard did more than the physical torture I spoke of earlier." He saw the tears spring almost immediately to his mother's eyes. He wished he did not have to be the cause. "They somehow altered his perceptions of his past, his perceptions of those closest to him, of those that loved him. He remembers nothing but unpleasantries about me as well as his woman Kenna. They even put his memories of you to ruin. He knows of your love only due to my telling of it." The tears that had gathered were now running freely down her cheeks as she brought a hand to her mouth, the pain she felt at the knowledge plain in every part of her visage.

"Who… what could be so cruel?"

"I know not but I intend to find out. Those responsible will pay mother, I swear it." She just nodded and threw her arms around her son and he returned the embrace as they each sought comfort from the other. "I swear it."

XxX

Loki sat against the headboard of his prison's bed and looked down at the sleeping woman sprawled enticingly across his sheets. Such an odd thing so see her now, like this, while his intentions of only a month ago still sang wildly in his mind. How he had hated her not so long ago. He still wanted her but oh how he had wanted to hurt her and spite her in the same ways that he believed she had done to him. He no longer believed any of it to be true and now relied solely on the recent past and the present to dictate his feelings for her. Slowly, he would learn from her what she remembered of their shared past just as Thor had vowed to do.

Thor. What to do there? Did he afford him the same allowances he did with the warm little woman next to him? Were those memories just as poisoned? If they were, then perhaps… He ran a hand down his face. He had a task to complete before he gave anymore thought to any possible repairs between himself and the blond god. He reached out and played with a lock of her glossy hair that had tumbled across his thigh. He smiled as her hand that taken up residence on the same limb some time ago, tensed for a moment before sliding marginally higher. Too much more of that and he'd be waking her and reminding her of the profoundly powerful effect she had on him. Soon, he would not have to wonder after at least one aspect of her future, as it would be invariably connected with his. When he next spoke with Thor, he would reveal what he knew of the Chitauri, the immanent threat they posed to Midgard and his theory on whom the Other served but the information that would be vital to protecting that speck of dirt would come at a cost.

With great force of will, he carefully slid from the bed and made his way into the adjoining washroom. She would be waking soon and he wished for her to be as comfortable in his presence as he could manage so he drew a bath. Maybe one day down the road, he could coax her into washing his hair again. That had been a singularly pleasurable experience on Earth, one he would enjoy repeating but for now he would take care of his hygiene on his own. The removal of his magic in this cage would take some time in getting used to. Luckily, the past month had prepared him for the shock. At least he could move about this prison and take care of his needs on his own without Thor or Kenna to bother.

He opened the tap and let the large basin tub begin to fill with heated water. Dropping in a few sachets of pleasant smelling herbs to soak, he waited for it to fill before stepping in. He sauntered to the edge of the room where an immense mirror leaned against the wall and he couldn't help but wonder if they would have brought in one like this if they had known of the state of his body. This was the first time he'd seen a reflection of his nude form since before his fall. His inspections of his scars before this had always been from his first hand view but now he could see them all. The largest and most grotesque stretched from below his right shoulder to his left hip, creating the appearance of some sort of sling. The scars were darker than his normal skin with a continued pinkish hue to them to denote their still young state. He imagined that one day they might blend better in color but they would never be gone. He turned and let his eyes see the mass of cross-thatched marks on his back. It looked as if he'd been whipped a hundred times, perhaps he had, he couldn't quite recall. They covered his entire back, extending onto his sides, some of the marks dipping down onto his buttocks. Oddly, they had only attacked his torso, leaving his face and extremities untouched. It made the evidence easier to cover at least.

He turned to resume his bathing task and stopped short when he saw her blanketed form standing quietly in the doorway. How long had she been there he wondered? He truly was losing his touch if she could sneak up on him. She just stood there, regarding him as quietly as he'd just been regarding himself and at that moment he wished more than anything to be a mind reader as her face told him nothing, maybe the answer lie in her ever expressive eyes. He let a small smile touch his lips as he slowly made his way over to her. She didn't move save for the tilt of her neck so that she could maintain eye contact once he'd drawn near. Her eyes were sad, likely for him, maybe for herself but he didn't want to know. He'd had enough of unfortunate topics of late. There would be enough of them in the future as well so for now he would just change what her eyes said to him.

"Would you like a bath?" Her head cocked to the side and her eyes flitted to the nearly full tub. She said nothing and let the blanket slip to the floor. Stepping around him, she walked over, turned off the faucet and tested the water with her hand. He watched, mesmerized by the sight and leaned against the doorframe, drinking in the sight of her. Seemingly satisfied with the temperature, she sat on the wide lip of the basin then lifted both of her legs and swung them around, sliding into the hot water with an audible hiss. She didn't stop until her entire body submerged beneath the surface before rising on its opposite side, dark hair now appearing almost black as it clung to her face and neck. A knock at the door drew his attention away from the nymph in the water and he gave her a small nod of his head, shutting the washroom door behind him. He threw on his tunic and pants from the day before and went to the door.

"Yes?" The sound of the locks being unfastened from the portal portion of the door told him that this was definitely not Thor come to interrupt him again or a servant bringing food. It swung outward, leaving the bars the covered the blank space naked. A face didn't come to the port but rather the monotone voice of a trained guard.

"King Thor instructs the lady to be ready to return to her rooms within the hour." Loki didn't have a chance to ask why as the portal was quickly closed leaving only the sound of boots moving into the distance. He flexed his hands out of the fists that had formed and made his way back and slid inside, keeping his back to her as he sealed the door once more.

"Tell me a story." He said to the door. He heard the water ripple. "One of our past." He turned then to find her resting her forearms on the edge of the tub, her chin on her overlapping hands.

"The banquet?" She raised an eyebrow at him, questioning if the words held significance to him. They did not so he shook his head and leaned against the door, waiting for her to start. "You gave me a trinket, a golden snake and bid me wear it with a golden dress to a banquet being given in honor of the top students within the different disciplines of the university."

"I attended this event?" She huffed, not sounding please by this story. Odd that she would chose to tell him something that she didn't remember fondly.

"Oh, yes, you were in attendance. You sat high up on the dais with your family and many of the higher nobles." She pushed back from her spot and moved to the far edge, stretching her arms to the sides of the tub, looking as comfortable as anyone ever had. This allowed him the sight of the uppermost portion of her breasts as the buoyant flesh strove for the surface of the water. "Partway through the dinner, as a woman opposite from me told amusing tales of portraits she'd painted and of the people in them, the trinket, that was wrapped around my calf moved all on its own." The corners of his mouth turned up slightly and he tried for a moment to draw the memory out. It sounded like one he'd want to remember. Pain lanced behind his eyes and to the base of his skull at the attempt. It was excruciating but he managed to keep his face mostly passive, raising his fingers up to massage his eyes. When he looked back at her, he suddenly knew why she'd chosen this story. It was obviously one he'd liked greatly in the past and she wished to see if this would be the result. It irritated him slightly but he spoke in tones that didn't give that away as he pushed off the door.

"Go on. Tell me more of what this snake did next." Her eyes narrowed slightly but she did as he asked.

"It inched higher up my leg, slithering up to my thigh and when I looked to you for help, to stop your mischief, you simply instructed me without so many words, that I should spread my legs and let the metal beast do as it would." He'd reached the side of the tub she'd just left, letting his eyes linger on her buoyant assets before looking into her eyes yet again. "I see that you still find nothing wrong with your actions in this story even though you do not remember the events."

"Even with the bias in your voice, yes, I still like this story." She pursed her lips and narrowed one eye further before an almost evil glint appeared in their dark depths.

"I was not amused." She told him as her arms slid back into the water and one moved to cover her breasts. She meant to cover herself. Was this some form of belated punishment for actions he couldn't even recall undertaking? He was about to amusedly chastise her when he quickly thought better of it with the actions of her other hand as it slid down to her knee. He watched as it then slowly drifted upward. "When I refused to do as you'd instructed," she continued with the story, "your little golden gift bit me at just the moment that loud laughter erupted around me. I assumed you responsible not only for the snake's actions but the members of my dining party as well." Beneath the water, he saw her legs spread wide. "I didn't wish to be bitten a second time so I parted my thighs, terrified that I'd be discovered."

"You would not have been."

"You remember."

No, but I know I would not wish to share any part of you with anyone else. I'm sure I controlled the crowd as much as I controlled the snake." He said it matter of factly as his eyes stayed glued to the path of her hand up her thigh.

"But you wanted me to think it was a possibility."

"Most likely." He put his hand on his quickly growing length, not stroking, just pressing against it for the moment. He heard her laugh sardonically before continuing the tale.

"Your gift finished it short journey and for a time, the head of it just played up and down, rubbing against the outside of my…" Her fingers mimicked what her words described.

"Say it." He commanded, as he squeezed himself through the thin fabric of his pants.

"I could use so many words." He easily noted the tone of her voice. She meant to tease him. He smirked.

"Chose one and continue the story." So she did.

"My cunt my prince, it traveled up and down the outside of my cunt." He closed his eyes at that for a moment, relishing the jolt her words sent through him. He opened them again, not wanting to miss seeing her reenactment. "Then, just when I thought I might stand to leave, the little thing slid between my lips and rubbed against my clit." As did her fingers when her legs widened even more parting her lower lips at the move and giving him a rippled aquatic view of her as she pleasured herself.

"Were you prepared for such a thing?"

"So much so that I feared for the stated of my dress." He smiled as he began to stroke himself the moment he saw her fingers begin to work more ardently against herself. "It would not relent in the flicking of its head. It took all I had to keep silent and I thought I might break my fingers or the bench that I was gripping with the effort." He watched as the arm that before had been passively covering her arms, not moved to allow her to massage one of her breasts. "It would only stop its torture there in favor of another, so that it could dip inside and flick against me in a new way. I wanted to scream." Her fingers dipped lower, sliding inside of herself and he almost lost it. As much as he wanted to hear how this story ended, he released himself then and strode around to the other side of the large basin, pulling his tunic off as he went. However, the moment he reached her, she quickly splashed off to the other side of the tub and out of his reach. "You asked for a story." The teasing tone dripping off her tongue as she spoke. He didn't even think of his next move as he stepped into the still warm water, pants and all, and made to grab for her. She wasn't fast enough this time as she tried to actually jump out and as much as he might have liked seeing her nude form skittering away in its dripping state; he was much more interested in grabbing a hold of her and that's exactly what he did.

"You think it wise to tease me?" He asked, sounding both lustful and teasing in return. He pulled her up so that her back was flush against his partially clothed front.

"I've never done anything wise when its come to you." He tried her suggestion again and gripped her hair, pulling her head back to rest on his shoulder. He kissed her fiercely, letting his other hand explore her as she had just done and the trinket many years before. "Did it make you come?"

"Yes."

"As you sat there, surrounded by your peers, you experienced sexual ecstasy?"

"Yes damn you." He kissed her again.

"I damned myself long before I ever met you." He whispered into her ear as he guided her hands to the edge of the tub. "Stay." He commanded as he quickly pushed down the waist of his pants to his mid thigh. "Widen your stance." And she did right before she moaned as he slid into her. "I remember never being able to get enough of you." He ground out as he left open-mouthed kisses along her shoulders.

"That's a true memory." He moved more hurriedly within her than he might have liked but the state she'd worked him into made any kind of finesse near impossible. It was all he could do to not just drive into her with wild abandon.

"Did you feel the same?" He pulled her wet mass of hair to one side so he had access to one side of her neck. His other hand slid down her stomach to begin strumming her only to find that she'd started the task herself. It made him groan.

"Usually." She breathed out. That made his brow furrow.

"Did I ever force you?"

"No." She moaned, much to his relief. He had memories of such a thing and they made him feel sick to his stomach. "Not really." She then supplied confusingly. "But no. I agreed to it all." He'd inquire more deeply later when more of his blood supply could be utilized for such a task. He stopped asking questions after that and just focused on the sounds she made and of the water that sloshed madly around their thighs. He felt her tensing around him and he leaned forward, relishing the feel of her back against his chest and the sound of her cry as it echoed through the bathing chamber. He barely noticed that her hand then re-gripped the edge tub in a desperate attempt to hold her position despite how her legs seemed to be quacking beneath her. She didn't have to wait long and he gave her a different sensation to focus on when he bit her shoulder, forcing her to yelp as he moaned out his release. He put his hands next to hers as he too fought to remain standing.

Still panting, she asked, "So I take it, you liked the story?" He actually laughed, a genuine laugh, something he could not remember when last he'd done it.

"Yes, my little Kenna. I liked that story." Then he kissed the reddish but quickly fading mark on her shoulder.

XxX

jnotjane: Thank you. Yeah, I don't think of Thor as stupid either. He's not a deep thinker and he acts before he even gives himself a chance to think sometimes but he's not dumb (my version anyway). And I'm glad you think he did it on purpose, that's what I was going for. He can be calculating in his own way too. You can't spend 1000 years with Loki and not be a teensy weensy bit like that.  
caitysays: I do force logic down people's throat in this. Like last chapter, I wanted some sexy time but if I hadn't done it from Kenna's POV and explained why she suddenly wanted to be with him despite the previous chapters on earth, then it wouldn't have made sense and it would have felt forced. I'm glad my plan worked out. I like writing long chapters when I get the chance.  
Trillen17: (46) I do hope so.  
KeeperoftheNine: Thor may not be eloquent but he can sum up complicated ideas pretty simply. I agree but that would be a tough population to turn around… I think immortality would equal a bunch of pretentious, incredibly stubborn folks. Awww, defending my little Kenna! Your welcome, hoped you liked the follow up smut of this chappie. I can't wait to show it to you.  
Elisa0: I appreciate you trying. Oh noes, I hope you weren't zombified the next day because of it. I'm so happy that you're enjoying it as much as you are! I hope you didn't chew up a pair of good shoes in frustration as you waited. That's why my puppies have always done. :(  
gameofshadows: Oh, so had I! Being on earth was fun but it was really just a huge c-block. Loki has Thor wrapped around his finger… without even trying I might add. Oh, Loki does not handle slights well, especially against his girl. I'm excited to write it… This has been like the Groundhog's Day of Christmas Eve then for you!  
lokiworshipper13: Thor has become an important part of the story now, much more than the first Asgard arc so he'll be making lots of appearances, even in POV like this one. Yeah, he's not dumb, he just looks that way next to Loki sometimes. :) He does like Kenna but at the moment he sees her as more of a chance for rehabilitation for Loki than anything else… other than that, he tends to like everyone unless given reason not to. I hope you keep on lovin' it!  
reader204: Thank you! I do try. I prefer obsessive bitch to smug bastard. :)  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: So, so kind. I hope the cure for reading-rabies is a lot less painful than the normal rabies… I hear those shots to the stomach are none too pleasant. Awww, I'll try my best to prevent the transformation. I'm tickled you like it that much and I'll try to keep the carpal tunnel at bay.  
Guest: I missed it too, so I'll be exercising my carnal demons over the next few chapters… too bad Thor has Jane back on Earth or I might have delved into him a bit too but alas… he's too smitten for that, changed man and all. ROFL, I love your vision. It sounds pretty awesome.


	49. Binding Nature

AN: Over 300 reviews! Goodness gracious guys, you are the best!  
Edit: So many errors... sorry.

**Binding Nature**

The first thing Kenna did once she made it back inside her rooms was to change out of the dress that she had to wear back despite its sadly wrinkled state. She was slightly perturbed that he'd waited to tell her she needed to leave after their little bath time romp instead of before but it's not as though she could expect anything more. Having his memories toyed with and demolished didn't change who Loki was at his very core. He still had the same mannerisms and tastes that he had before, the same selfishness and crudeness, he just didn't remember all the times that he'd used them or foisted them on others.

She shimmied into a new dress, another that was normally worn by women of a far higher class than her own, as thoughts of him continued to run through her mind. She had not woken up that morning with the intention of seducing the broken prince but watching him examine himself, his scars in such an oddly dispassionate way had caused something to click within her. Even the first time she'd seen them; the marks on his flesh had not repulsed her on any level. Instead, pity warred with fascination as she tried to reconcile both the pain he must have felt in receiving them while trying to figure out just how they'd been created. When he'd first caught her unannounced presence in the bathroom, he'd looked strangely innocent. The invitation for a bath, for her to have his bath and her acceptance of it had been influence by he continued aftershocks from last night's encounter and the effect that his innocent look before the mirror had on her.

She looked at herself in her own mirror and at the way the expensive, pale green gown hung about her frame making her almost appear the level of noble it would normally denote. But a dress does not make the person and the fourth level noble woman sighed as she reached for a brush to comb through her still drying hair. Each pass of the bristles made her think of just how many memories they'd stolen from him, perhaps all of them. He'd tried, she'd seen it, to remember the banquet but could not. She'd seen the attempt and the pain it caused. She'd told that story for several reasons. Firstly, it had been more than just a sexual foray that he'd enjoyed but it had been the first time where she'd seen any reaction from him other than lust. She hadn't told him of the aftermath of that night, she hadn't had a chance because after they caught their breath, he'd told her that she'd been summoned away. She was going to tell him that after the banquet, it was the first time she tried to end their association and it was the first time she'd seen his desperation and the first time he'd made allowances to their bargain in order to keep her. It was the first time he'd changed for her but now she sat at her vanity, pulling her unruly locks into some greater semblance of order.

Thor had summoned her and when the door opened, that's who she expected to see, not the member of the personal royal guard that entered.

"Her majesty, the Queen of Asgard." The polished man announced before stepping back. Kenna stood frozen for half a second as the beautiful goddess stepped into her presence before falling to her knee, bowing her head and throwing her hand across her heart, the one that was about to explode inside her chest.

"Your grace." She murmured out too quietly, too quickly, in far too squeaky a voice. She heard her door close and the faint sound of silk before she felt a warm hand brush her shoulder.

"Rise young one." The queen's saccharine voice bid her, so Kenna stood with wide eyes shooting to look at Asgard's finest. Queen Frigga was regarding her quietly, her face serene, comforting but oddly unreadable. That was, until a small smile played at the corner of her lips as her hand rose and pointed at Kenna. The young girl froze, uncertain of what to do when she felt the odd weight in her hair. A wave of mortification rushed through her as she grabbed at the brush that had remained in her hair mid stroke when she'd fallen into her greeting of the royal standing before her. "You have no reason to be so nervous child." Kenna could think of about a hundred reasons but kept that observation to herself as she disentangled the comb and held it awkwardly in tense hands. Despite all of her time spent around Loki and Thor, she had no idea really how to address members of the royal family. She guessed the boys didn't count, so she improvised in as reverent a way as she could muster.

"How may I serve your grace?" She asked with momentarily lowered eyes before looking back at the radiant woman. Her question earned her a contemplative look.

"Strangely, I have asked myself the same question since I first learned of your connection to my son and I have yet to discover an answer." She said cryptically and Kenna felt the knot of nervousness in her stomach tighten. "But I have not come here to find its answer today, it will come in time. Instead I wanted to see the woman who my son kept hidden from me for the past six cycles." Kenna stood there like a lamb before the slaughter as the queen walked a slow circle around her and the once healer felt herself being judged, by what standards, she couldn't know. "Do you love my son?" The sudden, very personal and blunt question took her by surprise. She didn't notice the way her mouth gaped as she searched for how to answer. The queen didn't let her. "Has my son even given you the chance?"

"My queen he…" But she had nothing. This didn't seem to bother her guest however.

"He has never made that task easy for anyone around him especially for those at a distance." The queen then looked at her own hands for a moment. "Loki as always been one for keeping secrets, even as the smallest child he would hide things away whether something physical like a toy or his feelings over something or someone so I should not have been shocked that he would one day combine the two." Kenna had no idea how to follow this woman's train of thought and even less of an idea as to how to respond to it. It seemed she kept half of this conversation to herself, only speaking aloud the parts in which she deigned to include Kenna. "Tell me, why do you think he chose you to do that with?" She had been asked this question before.

'_Mr. Mischief, why you? He's a bag and a half of crazy and evil, and you are decidedly not. Why his obsession with you?'_

However, the last time she heard this asked, it had been asked by a curious enemy, not by a worried mother, by someone who knew him far better than she likely ever would. Her answer from before now felt presumptuous.

"I don't know." It wasn't a lie. In light of how much more this woman knew of the man in question and of how little Kenna actually knew, it couldn't be anything but true.

"Do you not?" She'd expected aggravation or annoyance but only a flash of sadness passed over the older woman's features. "The King tells me that your relationship with my son began as a bargain." Kenna felt herself flush at the mention of it coming from his mother's lips.

"Yes, your grace." She said, trying hard not to mumble or stutter.

"Tell me what this bargain entailed exactly." It was official, Kenna wanted to die but she steeled herself and spoke the terms he'd laid out that day in the library.

"I… I would grant him my," she took a deep breath, "my virtue first and then my body until he discovered a way to transport me to Midgard." Frigga closed her eyes at that and took a deep breath of her own.

"That was not an honorable pact for him to make." She said quietly.

"No, it was not." Kenna agreed while looking down at the brush in her hands, turning it slowly. "But one I agreed to willingly. He offered me a chance to change my fate, to escape my destiny."

"A most unfair bargain then, since neither can be done." The queen's words irked her and made her look up at the woman who stood there passively, still regarding her with an air of quiet judgment.

"Perhaps but I still escaped a world that would let me rot, both in mind and in body to one that let me flourish and be free, if even for only a very short time." Surprisingly, this made the queen smile, small and sweet but a smile nonetheless.

"Now I think I'm beginning to understand." The queen took a step closer and reached out to touch her cheek. "I love my sons." She said simply. "And all I ever wanted for either of them was their happiness. Thor finds that wherever he goes, even now as he struggles with his new duties, he can find joy in small things. Loki however, has never been that way. It has always been his struggle but you," she stroked her cheek, "I see that maybe he will have to struggle less now." Then she kissed her forehead and a strange warmth tingled into Kenna leaving her slightly breathless. With that, the queen turned and left, leaving the young healer flushed and confused. Were all of the old gods like this?

XxX

"Loki, speak plainly." His brother commanded him. Loki just raised his hands in feigned supplication.

"Certainly, as the king bids." He mocked. "Plainly it will be. Midgard is in danger." This got the blond's full attention. "The army you and that band of misfits defeated was but a tiny fraction of the whole. Without the tesseract to aid them, it will take them longer but the Chitauri still make for your protectorate."

"Why tell me this?"

"I have my reasons."

"Then make them known brother."

"Have you settled on a fit punishment brother, one that meets the demands of your public and your sentimentality?"

"Do not change the subject."

"I am not. They are both parts of a larger point."

"And that point?"

"As king you really should improve your aptitude for patience." This earned him a look that he would treasure forever. "But now I digress, have you found a suitable punishment?" Thor's face fell slightly with the second mention of it.

"No."

"Then I have glad tidings for you indeed." Loki finally moved from his relaxed position against the wall. "I can solve one of your problems completely and aid you in the second."

"Your punishment and my oath towards Earth."

"Precisely."

"In exchange for what?"

"Always so brash, never waiting." Loki couldn't help but enjoy himself in this task. He already knew he'd won, even with the barest of details given to his 'brother', Thor was already considering a trade. Loki could only hope his sentimentalities could not be so easily exploited by others as it was by him or Asgard truly was in trouble. He decided to give the blond man more information before asking for his reward. "I will tell you all I know of the Chitauri, the Other that leads them and of who I believe pulls his strings. I can tell you their strengths and their weaknesses and I can tell you the best course for helping the Midgardians in protecting themselves. As for my punishment, I can give you something that will cement within the minds of your citizens that you spare no one, not even your dear brother."

"In exchange for?" Thor asked a second time but this time with more intrigue than exasperation.

"Kenna." This earned him a confused expression.

"You already have her." He stated bewildered.

"As my wife." Thor looked as confused as ever. "The distance in our social standing, since you have kept my title of prince intact means that only the decree of the King can bridge that gap. There will be no benefit to the crown through this match, in fact, it will bring greater dishonor to it since I am the one that removed her from a previous engagement, breaking a contract between two families. They will demand recompense which you will have to pay." Thor nodded, now fully understanding the ramifications of what he asked. Despite that, he spoke.

"You offer me two solutions that you know I have desperate need of in exchange for something, while cumbersome, for which you had only needed ask and I would have granted it." Loki tried not to let Thor's words affect him, he tried not to let the warm feeling wash over him but he failed. He'd somewhat expected this answer based on his most recent dealings with Thor but his memories from before his fall still made it a shock to hear. Instead of dwelling on it, he continued but without betraying his surprise externally.

"I do but I benefit from what I give you as well, certainly in the punishment but more so with Midgard."

"Then tell me and let us finish this." Loki shook his head. He wasn't finished yet.

"I wish for the marriage to take place immediately. You will go to my old rooms and grab a small black metal box off of the shelf closest my bed, then you will fetch her personally, tell her nothing, bring her back here and perform the ceremony yourself."

"Here… and why not tell her? What if she does not consent?"

"Her consent isn't required by law. I have my reasons and I will keep them. She will also remain here, any belongings she requires can be brought here after." Thor's countenance took on a troubled expression.

"You are sure that this is how you wish it to be."

"Yes. Now fetch her and once it's done, I will explain the rest."

"Now?"

"Yes." Thor's brow only furrowed further. Loki could not have him thinking about his too deeply. "Please." He decided to add pathetically but he knew Thor would respond to it instantly. He wasn't disappointed. As predicted, the brawny man reached out and clasped Loki by the shoulder, gave it a shake and left. And that was it. He was about to get what he'd been struggling to achieve for an amount of time that was only a blink of an eye in comparison to the life he'd lived but it felt like an eternity. Odd how, even with his memories destroyed, his desire to keep her, bind her to him, had not been affected. It seemed that while they could change his perception of the past, they could not change his wants and desires. They had tried to control him and for a short time they had but ultimately, they had failed.

After dressing himself once more in his armor, Loki found himself pacing nervously when he finally heard the tell tale sounds of the door's locks. He composed himself and kept his face neutral as she walked in, looking flustered and apprehensive.

"Loki?" She asked cautiously when she obviously took note of the way he was dressed. He held his hand out to her but said nothing. Hesitantly she obeyed and he moved her to stand beside him. Thor had followed in immediately after, holding the box he'd been asked to bring. He came to stand awkwardly in front of the couple before handing the box over. Loki opened the box and took in its contents. On top sat a neatly coiled length of silken green braiding which he handed to Thor without much ado. Next he looked at the second and third items. He almost laughed at it and completely ignored the headache the forced memory elicited. He closed the box, handed it to a confused Thor and turned to an even more confused Kenna. He stepped behind her, swept her hair off to the side and proceeded to unclasp her necklace from its customary place around her neck. He popped the green stone from its setting, tossed the chain behind him and took the box back from his brother. Opening it once more, he pulled out the item that caused the now subsiding headache.

The ring had a setting that was empty but perfectly sized for the stone that had been hanging around Kenna's neck all this time. He'd forgotten the stone because he'd given it to her at their last meeting and that memory had been taken from him. However, he'd gathered the rings and binding separate from her thus retaining his knowledge of them. He placed the loose stone in the setting and was pleased to find that the Odin's spell on his cell only kept him from using his magic, not snuffing out the force of it completely. As soon as the stone touched the gold, it became entwined with it, securing it forever in place.

He knew that Kenna had watched every move he'd made since she entered this room. When she asked her question, he knew she'd already puzzled out the answer.

"What are you doing?"

He just confirmed her knowledge. "Making you my wife." He said it simply, without emotion but not coldly. It was simply a statement of fact.

"Oh." was her stunned reply. He stepped back to her side, handed her the other ring, a plain band of dark metal, while he kept hold of the other and tossed the box behind him on the bed, its job done. Then he looked to Thor who nodded in a slightly flustered sort of way in return. Thor kept the ceremony simple, having never done such a thing before. He repeated the only words he knew, the only ones that were said at every wedding in the exact same way no matter the circumstances. Loki followed the verbal cue without skipping a beat.

"Let this juxtaposition of blade and ring," Loki pulled a dagger from his vest, not missing the look of consternation from the man in front of him who had performed a weapons check himself before leaving Midgard, "emphasize the sacredness of the compact between man and wife and the binding nature of the oath which they take together, so that the blade is not a threat to the woman only, but to either should the oath be broken."

Loki held his breath for a long while before Kenna finally reached out and took the ring from the hilt of the dagger. He re-sheathed it, took the ring back from her and placed it almost reverently on her dainty finger. She hesitated for only a second before shakily sliding his band onto his slender finger. He took her right hand in his left and held them out before them as Thor began to wrap the binding around their hands, tying it at their wrists.

"So as this knot is tied, so now are your lives bound together forever." And that was it. He felt her trembling against him while he felt nothing but relief, unmitigated, vast relief. It was done. He nodded to the king in front of him and gripped the hand of the wife next to him.

XxX

AN: I hinted at this in the last chapter. How many guessed it was coming? For once, a plan of Loki's actually worked. The ceremonial words are all real. The ring portion comes from Norse traditional with the hand binding originally being a Celtic tradition. I just liked the mix of the two and the felt appropriate for Asgard. Also, AvalonTheLadyKiller asked back in chap 24, "The necklace, but what does it do? I'm on you like white on rice." Now you finally have your answer. :)

caitysays: Oh, that sucks but I'm glad I was able to help in my odd sort of way. Smuttyness with Loki should make anyone feel better. They certainly did take a turn.  
lokiworshipper13: Is this what you had in mind? I loved writing it. And mother reunion will have to wait until next chapter. She was originally going to be at the ceremony but I decided I liked it better at its simplest.  
.Executioner: (45) I'm glad you think so! (46) Yeah, Thor won't let anyone mess with Kenna. (47) I think you might be right. Oooookkkkkaaayyyy (48) I try. Oookkkaaayy :)  
jennigirl: Oh don't worry, I love writing it and it was the original reason for this being written in the first place, I just let the plot run away with me. I never went into detail with the snake and thought this would be the best time to 'delve' a little deeper. Could he have reacted any other way? :)  
KeeperoftheNine: I do try to find different ways to get those two together. I just couldn't imagine him reacting any other way. She does things to him without the teasing so he's gonna kinda go wild when she decides to start playing that way. Lol, abandoned puppy look, he did have that down didn't he? I can't wait to see more of Thor in "Vice". I hope the writhing was worth it.  
jnotjane: I do love that snake and while the poor thing didn't make it back from Earth, its memory will not be forgotten. Yeah, he can't remember but at least Kenna has a very nice way of filling him in. It's funny, I cringe when I think about his scars… weird uh? Oh and the ambiguous response, that will play more in future chapters. Well, you still don't know what Loki's punishment is but since he basically made it so he assigned it to himself, you know it won't be the worst of the worst anymore. That he will, Thor's a big ol teddy bear that way.  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: Haha. Yeah, you never know if it's just a scene ender or a chapter ender. I hear it's a gateway but it leads to the reader having to eventually write their own stories! :) Oh, I'll keep pushing as long as I have a steady supply of product.  
reader204: I try, I try. Awww, I would love to hear your thoughts. Good luck on your tests!  
Trillen17: Yet again, I'm pleased by that fact.  
Guest: I like tweaking their characters just a little bit each chapter after each experience. I feel that's what happens to us in real life so why not characters in a story. They are always a pleasure to write, even if I have as hard time writing some of those words as Kenna has in saying them. Tehe.


	50. Poorly Done

**Poorly Done**

Kenna couldn't stop shaking as Thor finished speaking the words, words that would now forever bind her to Loki. It was strange; she'd already felt that way to a degree, knowing that no matter what happened in her future, that he would somehow be apart of it but this… He'd just done it without so much as one word from her, no discussion, no requests, not a hint of proposal, just done and over. Her line of thought was broken when Thor, now her brother (she thought surreally), gripped both Loki and her far too tightly.

"A happy day!" he boomed before releasing them, giving each of them the biggest smile she'd ever seen him don before speaking again. "I will return later brother, so that we can continue our discussion but I will let you alone for now." Then he bowed to her, the King of Asgard bowed to _her_ and gave her an impish smile. "Princess Kenna. Brother." He then turned, exiting the door but he didn't close it behind him. Instead he returned a second later, a cask carried easily in on his wide shoulder. He set it down an a larch chest against near the door, smiled at them both a second time before backing out and this time closing the door behind him. Kenna just stared at the newly delivered item for a moment, completely at a loss for what to do next when she heard Loki chuckle next to her.

"Mead." He said quietly. Her attention shot back to him and with the hand that was not still bound to him, she slapped him across the face, hard. That put a definitive end to his chuckling as first surprise crossed his features before they took on a completely blank expression. She didn't waste any time trying to figure out what he was hiding from her behind that visage because, at this point, she didn't care. If he wanted to hide, to keep secrets, let him. It's not as though her ire would have any impact on what had just taken place, how methodically it had been organized and carried out. She reached for the binding, unwilling to continue touching the man responsible for all of her distress right now. The moment she touched the knot, his other hand shot out and stopped her.

"If you will not let me, then you untie it!" She spat.

"No." He said calmly. "We are to do it as one."

"As one!" She shoved at his chest but he didn't budge. "I think it is too late to begin doing anything _together_." It infuriated and suffocated her to be stuck to him when she was so completely furious with him.

"It is not too late." His voice was still mostly calm but a touch of strain had leaked in. She didn't know if his cold mask still remained solidly in place or not since she refused to look at him. "It will begin now."

"You… you should have asked me or at least told me. To be ambushed by something as monumental as this," she pressed against her stomach in a vain attempt to calm its twisted state, "it's unforgivable." Those final words seemed to be enough to break his attempted calm. His free hand easily grasped her jaw and forced her to look up at him.

"How many times have I failed at keeping you with me?" He looked angry and pained all at the same time. "Too many." He answered the question for her. "After everything, so much wasted time, wasted effort, wasted pain and suffering, I was unwilling to take even the slightest chance." He leaned closer, his lips brushing against her forehead. "I told only Thor of this. My plans before were too complicated and each failure caused too much…" He leaned down to press his lips to hers but she turned her head away. He sighed and pressed his forehead to her temple instead. "I finally have the one thing I've ever wanted and you will be difficult?" Kenna wanted to slap him again and would have if he hadn't been so damn close to her.

"What you've wanted?" She hissed. "You arrogant, selfish bastard. Is that all you think about? What you've wanted? Did you give any thought to me in even its smallest measure?" She reached for the binding again, desperate to put some space between them and yet again he thwarted her efforts.

"You are safe now. Did you really think you could be where Thor had left you?"

"So I'm to stay here now?" She breathed out, not even having been able to think that far, too flustered by the sudden, forever life-altering event.

"Of course." He said incredulously, pulling her to face him again. "You are my wife now, you will stay with me always." Tears of frustration actually started to spill onto her cheeks. "You were not safe and the thought of you being harmed…" She cut him off.

"Would have caused _you _pain."

"Yes!" He didn't seem to be able to comprehend how that was a slight against him or her. "Your food yesterday, that was only its simplest incarnation. It was only a matter of time before that simmering anger would boil over and all of that unrequited frustration and rage that could not be sated against its intended, its proper recipient, me, would have been visited entirely onto you. Thoughts of what could have happened to you…"

"It didn't give you the right to do this." She gripped their bound wrists and shook them.

"I had every right!" He spat, crushing his mouth to hers, not allowing her to push him away. "You are mine." He ground out against her lips. "I stole you from your killer of a betrothed and have spent all of my faculties from that time on to gain you. What more MUST I DO!" He yelled. Kissing her fiercely again, he ran his hand into her hair and just held her there, doing nothing more than taking her lips. "You tell me of your love for me, that you want me. You gave yourself to me, you moan for me, come for me. You give me all these things and then balk when I make you my wife? I do not understand your anger in this." He hadn't released her hair but his grip loosened, letting her focus fall to his chest.

"It was poorly done." She whispered, already exhausted by the day and it was not even night yet. "You needed only to have asked me but you denied me even that. Yes, I have given you all those things but what have you ever given me… just given me without any gain in it for you?" Her words were met with silence. She heard him open his mouth, a stutter of a sound escaping him before nothing but silence filled the room. She answered it. "Nothing. That is the only answer you can give me." She took a deep breath and asked another question when he failed to refute her. "What did you promise Thor for his cooperation?" It took several moments before he gave her an answer.

"It seems he would have done it without incentive."

"But you were taking no chances?"

"Yes." She knew he was about to elaborate but she had to say her next words, even if they were only whispered.

"He loves you." Loki rested his chin on her head after she spoke them.

"I am beginning to believe that."

"He would do anything to gain yours in return. If you ever take advantage of that unfairly, I will hate and fight you until the end of time." She moved her head away so she could look into his eyes and will him to see her complete sincerity. "I swear it." She had never sworn on anything in her entire life but his was to be the first. Loki's eyes widened at her words and she dropped his gaze, unable to maintain it. "He said nothing to me of your intentions because of his love for you and I'm sure it pained him. You can be so cruel." More tears escaped her eyes and dripped onto the leather of his armor. The hand in her hair tightened but not painfully. Her words had affected him. His shuddered breath a moment later confirmed it.

"I will not." He spoke a minute later. "I will not take advantage." He clarified and they stood quietly for some time, both taking the time to try and calm themselves before Kenna pushed them to continue on their course.

"What did you promise?" She finally asked and he answered immediately.

"A punishment for myself that will satisfy the mob as well as my aid in the protection of Midgard." She pulled away to look at him because of his final words.

"You will help protect Earth?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why? And do not say that you do it for me."

"I would not lie to you." A hint of anger crept into his eyes and tone. "I offered it to ensure Thor's cooperation… and out of necessity."

"Necessity?"

"I was to deliver the tesseract to the creature that ultimately controls the Chitauri, I failed in that task. The price for such failure was promised to be," he seemed to chew on the words, "rather steep. I was promised pain beyond anything I had ever known." Kenna rested her head on his shoulder. It was fear she heard at the end. He was afraid of that possible fate. She felt his hand lower until it was at the junction of her neck and shoulders, stroking small circles with his thumb.

"How do I fix this?" He asked quietly. Kenna shook her head; much of the rage she'd felt initially had dissipated, leaving an aching disappointment in its wake.

"I don't know." She answered honestly and she felt him stiffen against her. "But help me with this." She pulled away and indicated the binding. She didn't look at him but she knew he'd nodded. Together, they worked apart the incredibly tight knot that Thor had fashioned for them. "When did you get this?"

"I believe it was soon after delivering you to Midgard." He said quietly.

"And the rings?"

"Near that time." She nodded. So he'd had the necklace made for her but then never had the chance to bring her back to Asgard… until now. All this time she'd worn it. She found it rather incredible.

Once they'd succeeded, she rubbed at her hand and wrist, looking at the flesh as the marks of the binding's presence faded quickly. "I regret my handling of this." He said quietly and she looked up at him. He did look remorseful but it wasn't enough, a start perhaps but not a fix. His apologies were rare and she supposed this qualified as one but even rarely given offerings of regret did not automatically correct such horrendous errors.

"Did you really believe I would have reacted differently?" He actually had the decency to look somewhat abashed before he spoke.

"In my haste, I regret that I did not fully consider it, though I believe now that Thor tried to warn me of it."

"Thor wiser than Loki? What have the nine realms come to?" She gave him a tiny smirk and got one in return, in addition to what must have been relief on his part. His whole body relaxed somewhat from its impossibly taut posture of only moments before. Kenna looked about the room, eager for anything else to help ease the tension in her mind. Her eyes settled on the cask. Thor had not brought it here with him. He'd only carried the little box so he'd ordered it brought here.

"For the honeymoon." Kenna nodded. She was aware of the ritual, enough mead to last the lesser moon's cycle. It was a tradition that was based on keeping a newly wedded couple alone together long enough and with enough drink to help promote the conception of a child. It was an ironic tradition that persisted despite Asgard's decidedly cool reception of new life.

"You are not attempting that again are you?" She asked over her shoulder. He looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened and he held his hands out in front of him.

"No my wife." She turned away from him. He really should hold off on using her new title. "I have already had my drought." She nodded again. She wasn't sure if she could handle that possibility as well. A mind could only take so much stress before it fractured. She heard him approach her and he tentatively placed a hand on the small of her back, testing the waters so to speak. "Would you like a cup?" She nodded again; it certainly couldn't hurt.

A thought crept into her mind as she watched him fill two cups from the spigot on the bottom of the barrel. "What is the punishment?" The question didn't seem to faze him at all and she could tell that he knew exactly what she meant.

"Public canings, and the appearance of private torture." He spoke once he'd turned. He noticed the way her face contorted.

"For how long?"

"Until the crowds seethe less, months I imagine." For some reason, Kenna had not expected this. She'd thought that he'd devised some clever plan that would spare him from any actual harm. "In reality, it should last years, that's now long it would take for them to actually grow bored, thus satisfied."

Somewhat stunned, Kenna asked, "But it will not why?"

"Because I already have scars that will impress even my most ardent of detractors." Then Kenna understood. He would exploit the torture he'd already undergone to mitigate the torture he was still to endure. "I will be caned daily, each time while wearing a shirt, at the end of each session, my torturer will throw 'magic' dust on me to keep my wounds 'fresh'. Then the crowds will be promised that my torture will continue while away from the eyes of the public so that I never have any rest from the pain. When the time is right, I will be kept from their eyes for a time and then paraded around to display the result of Thor's justice, my scars, the ones they will think came at Asgard's punishment. They need not know of their true derivation. It will appease the mob and keep my brother's rule intact." She'd been staring into her cup the entire time, imagining the scenario he described. While he had crafted a clever plan, and despite the fact that he would suffer relatively little compared to what he otherwise might have had to go through, the idea of his pain bothered her. She was angry with him for his actions today but in spite of his horrendously poor handling of their marriage, she did not like the idea of his pain for any reason. She'd been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when he'd come to stand directly in front of her. A single finger under her chin brought her back. "Does it cause you distress."

She nodded; it was the only thing she felt she could do at this point to express herself under the torrent of her warring emotions.

"I know it selfish, but that lightens my heart." She looked up into his eyes at the words.

"I don't think you deserve that yet." She said in all seriousness.

"I do not." He returned the sentiment.

"I still have the desire to hit you." It seemed he couldn't keep the feint hint of a smirk from his lips at the statement.

"If it will help, by all means." He held his arms to his sides but slightly raised and turned his head slightly to the side giving her a perfect target. She couldn't help herself; she smiled slightly.

"I'm afraid you'll enjoy it." His smirk grew as he turned back to her when she didn't take him up on his offer.

"I might." She took a sip of her mead then eyed him half suspiciously, half amusedly from the rim of the cup. She shook her head slightly after swallowing the strong beverage once she'd decided that he probably wasn't joking. It seemed that after ten years, she had yet to be shown all of his sexual deviances. "Will you grant me yet another entirely selfish request this day?" She could only wonder what it might be. She continued with her current trend of nodding. "May I be allowed to kiss my wife?" She sighed but nodded yet again. She was still angry with him but she didn't see the point in dragging it out. He understood why and she was fairly confident that he might actually try to make up for it. They were to be confined with one another, within these rooms and she thought it profoundly unwise to try and ignore him with petty desires for revenge.

He closed the distance between them and took her cup from her, setting both down before tentatively cupping her cheeks in his hands. He seemed to study her face for a moment, as if trying to memorize her before he leaned down and took what she'd granted him. It was surprisingly chaste despite the way he drew it out for several long minutes. By the end, even more of her anger had subsided, his lips drawing it away from her in a way that she was certain only he ever could.

"I know you are still angry with me, so forgive me when I say that right now, I am happy." She couldn't help herself; she smiled. For anyone else, that would be a simple thing to say and mean but for Loki, it was profound and incredibly rare. In all the time she'd known him, he'd shown her a wide range of emotions from lust to rage, desperation to sadness but simple contentment was something she'd never known him to experience. She took it as the compliment it was meant to be.

Only she could make him happy.

Sighing and nodding seemed to be all she could manage this day, so she sighed again, snaked her hands into his hair and pulled him down for another kiss.

XxX

AN: I know I skipped an awkward opportunity for sexy time there but I thought ending it with a tiny taste of fluffyness was more appropriate. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Just a fair warning, after tomorrow's chapter, you might not see an update from me for a few days since I've got some traveling to do over the weekend so don't be surprised if you don't see one after the next one until maybe Tuesday. If I can find the time to write, I will but there's no guarantee.

jnotjane: Yes, yes it was. It would have been fun to write that from Thor's point of view just for that reason, for the sheer level of awkward. You picked up on the wedding, were you right about the punishment as well?  
lokiworshipper13: I'm sure Loki had the same exclamation going on that you expressed. What do you think of what he came up with? LOL, but you did make the joke. :) A larger ceremony wouldn't make sense since nearly everyone hates him and her by extension.  
Fat Old Sun: Yes, finally. It was kinda sad, that for a guy that's a genius, that his plans always fail. So I had to throw the character a bone for once. It'd be nice of his actions from the movie were justifiable, that's for sure but as it stands…  
dancexallxnight: Haha, caught ya by surprise! I'm glad it did.  
KeeperoftheNine: Oh, a touch on the shotgun side was an understatement, at least the way I decided to write it. Yeah, they have a long way to go because Kenna is always being forced to fight through his overwhelming ego and arrogance. He'd be a tough guy to put up with, outside of the sexy times of course. :) What do you think of my punishment plan? I still like yours better but I hope this one fits well. Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: I can totally see that! Frigga has probably always had a trying time with her two children. You know there were. I assumed you thought it was something more sci-fi/fantasy in nature but I decided that sometimes overly simple is more fun.  
.Executioner: ROFL. You are going to wear out certain keys on your keyboard if you keep that up. :) She is relatively safer now that she'll physically be around him, that's for sure.  
reader204: Well done! ROFL, fair enough.  
Guest: He did buy the cow despite always getting the milk for free… what a guy…! hehe


	51. Selfish Monster

**Selfish Monster**

Kenna could not even begin to believe the day she'd had prior to this one. It started with her animated retelling of a salacious tale in an attempt to restore some of Loki's lost memories, which morphed into some of the best sex she'd ever had. Next, she'd met Frigga, the Queen of Asgard, and the most intimidating woman to have ever existed despite her quiet, soothing demeanor. A contradiction, but true nonetheless. Soon after, the King of Asgard collects her himself, brings her back to the younger imprisoned Prince of Asgard and after only minutes spent in their shared presence, she finds herself officially a member of the royal family. As her first action as a princess of Asgard, she physically accosts her husband, which quickly escalates into a fight between them. They come to a shaky truce of sorts and start to relax until she finds herself in the presence of the queen once more.

Kenna still wasn't sure if her visit was benefitted or hindered by the recent words between husband and wife but in the end, Loki allowed his mother to embrace him, even if his body seemed awfully stiff throughout it. She had assured him that she loved him, always had and always would and that he was her son and nothing could change that. Near the beginning of the reunion, Kenna had attempted to dismiss herself, feeling as though it was not her place to be present but both Loki and Frigga had bade her stay, almost simultaneously with nearly identical words. The queen left after placing a heartfelt kiss on her son's brow and sending a warm look at the new princess before retiring and leaving her and Loki alone once more.

After that day, the most emotionally draining day of her entire life (and she'd been through her fair share with the man that she was forever bound to) making that feat monumental in and of itself, she returned to the cask of honey liquor and drank with the thirst of a battle weary soldier. Five cups later, a husband that didn't try to dissuade her and her own exhausted body, she promptly passed out. Consummation would simply have to wait.

xXx

She was his.

It was the thought that kept running through his mind at a near constant rate. She was his, well and truly, finally his. She still wore her light green dress from the previous day, her inebriation of the night before made its removal something she seemed both uninterested and incapable of doing. Loki had made no moved to change that, having made enough decisions for her already and he was unwilling to raise her ire yet again even if it only entailed making her sleeping arrangement slightly more comfortable. Not that she looked uncomfortable in any way as she lay sprawled on her stomach across the bed, taking up a surprising amount of it with her small frame. He'd allowed himself the pleasure of draping an arm over her and pressing his body to hers before falling asleep next to her drink induced, unconscious form. Waking up in the same position had made an excellent start to his day as he breathed in the scent of her hair that still smelled of the herbs of yesterday's bath. It was a quiet knock on the door that pulled him away from her warmth.

Standing from the bed, Loki could guess who was at the door. No guard would take into consideration the early hour nor would they know either of the occupants could be sleeping off an excess of imbibed liquor. Thor stepped into the room after a waiting an amount of time Loki imagined was designed to allow either himself or Kenna to make themselves decent. The poor design of this cell had quickly made itself apparent. The main door should not be attached to the bedchambers. He sighed at the thought of possible future mishaps as he beckoned to the blond god to follow him into the antechamber and away from his still sleeping wife.

Thor closed the door behind them and with a smile asked, "Was she terribly upset with you?" Loki gave him a sharp look, refusing to answer or retell his mistake to the man in front of him. Thor chuckled in response and shook his head; his thoughts just as clear as if he'd yelled them. '_I tried to warn you_.'

"I suppose you're here to learn of my punishment?" This pulled the smile away from Thor's features and he nodded grimly just as Loki hoped it would. So he explained his plan. He told Thor that they could use his scarring to their advantage, that the impression they would leave once revealed would quiet even those that detested him the most. He explained exactly how it should be done, what people to use and what part of the city it should be conducted in. He even suggested the use of the muzzle that the Midgardians had designed as an added visual for the masses. His muffled groans of 'pain' would satisfy their thirst for his suffering.

"You are prepared to go through with this?"

Loki nodded, even allowing himself a small smirk as he answered, "In the end, it will be preferable to the time Odin sewed my lips shut." He decided to ease the consternation of his… brother. "The pain itself won't even be that great, I've found that the flesh of my back is not as receptive to sensation as it once was." This earned him yet another look of pity from his brother and Loki was quickly running out of patience for his overly sympathetic companion. Luckily, the conversation quickly took a turn.

"And Midgard?" Loki answered but not without trepidatious thoughts running through his mind.

"The Chitauri are coming. It will take them time now, a year, maybe two without the aid of the tesseract but they make for that realm as we speak"

"Why?"

"For the tesseract, they want its power, it was what I was to deliver to them in exchange, for Midgard." Thor seemed to look at him for a long while, weighing what was being said.

"You speak so easily of all of this." He finally supplied, actually cautious sounding for once. Loki shrugged. In the end, he no longer cared if he were believed; he had what he wanted. "What I wanted on Midgard is now here." This earned him a thoughtful look. "Also, those that I served will not allow my failure to go unpunished." He considered his next words and decided to give a third reason. "In addition, it would seem the longer I am separated from both the tesseract and what was once my scepter, the less… desirous I become of such ambitions. I was not lying when I told you that I never wanted the throne." Loki could not believe how close to the surface Thor could allow his emotions. His final words had made the king looks somewhat depressed and sad.

"Without the Bi Frost, how are we to effectively act as protectors." It was an odd thing to know that Thor was thinking of the two of them when he used the work 'we'.

"Give the humans back the tesseract, specifically, S.H.E.I.L.D."

"But…" Thor looked absolutely stunned.

"As you pointed out, we cannot send armies to protect them when the Chitauri attack without the Bi Frost, but as you know," and he personally knew, remembering the blast he'd experience first hand, "they have already developed rather effective weapons that they could use to protect themselves. They just need the power source to use them."

"You think it wise to encourage them to use such weapons."

"I think it the only way to keep them alive."

Thor walked to the far side of the room, his arms crossed before Loki saw him raise one to his chin, stroking his beard. He shook his head but didn't find cause to disagree with Loki's assessment.

"But it is _our_ only means of travel. If we deliver it, we must remain."

"That is not necessarily the case. I traveled indirectly with the use of the Bi Frost for centuries."

"But the Bi Frost is destroyed."

"No, only the observatory is lost to us, the way to collect and direct its energy is gone. Now it travels to the end of the bridge and harmlessly dissipates. We just need a way to collect enough energy so that I can once more travel as I used to, taking others with me. It will take nothing so complicated as the observatory, which will take years to rework and rebuild."

"And this is something you can do?" This was the part of the plan that Loki liked the least and was the most tenuous.

"In time but not as quickly as needs be done, not when so much of my time will be devoted to 'punishment'." He left it there for the other man to discover because he truly didn't want to say it aloud. Loki was actually pleased at how quickly Thor made the connection.

"Stark, the Man of Iron." Loki nodded tersely. As much as Loki truly loathed the human, he could not deny his genius with things of a mechanical nature. It seemed that items of a magical nature were easy enough for him to manipulate as well, seeing as how it took him a mere month to discover an apparatus that could effectively transport Thor, Kenna and himself all back to Asgard with no ill effect. He hated the man but he would not be foolish enough to ignore what he could add to their abilities of fighting off the Chitauri and the far more dangerous malevolence that lurked behind them.

"His abilities cannot be overlooked." Thor gave him an appreciative look that Loki quickly scoffed at, rolling his eyes as part of the gesture.

"Then you and I will fetch him as soon as possible."

"No." Thor tilted his head at that. "Take the Lady Sif. You cannot remove me from Asgard before my punishment is met out or you risk too much distrust among the citizenry, not to mention that the Midgardians might not take kindly to my returned presence so soon. Also, Stark has a weakness for the fairer sex. She will serve well in that respect." Thor nodded.

"Tell me brother, how long have you been contemplating all of this?"

"Since I lay in my own crater and asked for a drink." This made Thor laugh heartily and loudly despite the cool look Loki leveled at him.

"Always planning brother."

"It seems a wise thing to do." Thor smirked, clasped Loki on the shoulder and nodded once more.

"I will begin the preparations. The sooner this is handled the better. I will announce the commencement of your punishment and its start in the coming week."

"Begin my punishment tomorrow, I wish to start it as soon as possible, thus ending it as soon as possible in turn." Thor's grim expression covered his face once more.

"It will be done." Thor started to reach for the door but Loki quickly stepped in front of him. He eased the door open himself, checked for Kenna's current state and found her out of the other room all together, having risen during the meeting. He pushed the door wide and Thor moved to the outer door, alerted the guard of his intentions to depart and left Loki to his cell once more. He walked to the washroom door and knocked, alerting Kenna that he intended to enter. Pushing open the door, he found his wife standing on a table against the wall, standing on tiptoes and looking out the high, cross-barred window. It was the only external portal to the world outside of this prison.

"My rooms had a much better view." She said quietly; fully aware that he'd entered and was making his way over to her. "However, I was afraid to step foot on the balcony for fear of being seen. I suppose I will not have fear of that here." He didn't say anything in response, just watched her as she continued to look out. She looked so incredibly young at that moment with they way she stretched her small statured body awkwardly, her hands pulling her slightly higher by the thick metal bars and her chin pulled high to better her view. "The ring is beautiful." She changed subjects rapidly, it was then as he moved to see her face better that he saw the wet trails on her cheeks. He waited for her to say anything else but she remained quiet, her eyes searching the golden skies of predawn. He heard her sigh as she let herself relax, releasing the bars and letting her feet come to rest naturally on the wooden surface of the furniture on which she stood. She didn't turn immediately, taking a deep breath instead before moving to face him.

"You are still upset with me." He said quietly, assuming her demeanor's cause.

She nodded. "I will be for some time but that is not the reason for my ridiculous state." Her hand made a motion around her face before she sat down and let her legs hang off the edge.

"Then why?" She shook her head and for a while he thought she might not answer. She looked around the room as though inspecting it for the first time. In actuality, she was trying hard not to look at him and as always that frustrated him. He was about to ask again, feeling the need to understand before he made rash assumptions but she beat him to it.

"I woke with a start, remembering that today a patient I had was to come see me so that I could assess the state of their wounds and determine if anything further needed to be done. I was worried that I would be late for the appointment before my mind caught up with reality. I had forgotten where I was." She stopped looking around the room, looked to her tightly clasped hands before finally looking at him. "I will never be a healer again." He saw a fresh tear escape her dark brown eyes as her mouth twisted into a small but pained grimace. He knew what she was feeling and understood her tears, to have what you loved ripped from you… He cautiously took a step toward her. He wished to comfort her but didn't know if she would accept such a gesture from him. She then surprised him by rolling her eyes at him, hopping off the counter and walking hurriedly over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. The action stunned him for a moment, the physicality of it, the way she squeezed him, forced some of his false memories into his mind and made him flinch, taking a step back. The moment he felt her body stiffen, he immediately tried to rectify whatever must be going through her mind by returning the gesture and crushing her to him.

"I am…" He started but could not bring himself to say the words. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and willed her to feel what he could not say. '_I am sorry_.' He couldn't say it for several reasons but one stood out above all the rest. Simply put, he was not sorry and he would not lie to her. That would mean he was sorry for having her come back. He was not. It had never been spoken of but he could have let her remain. He could have uttered a few well-chosen words to Thor and convinced him to leave her behind. He did not. If he had, she would be meeting with that human patient of hers instead of him holding her right now. She would surround herself during the day with the sick, the decrepit and the dying and her nights… They would not be spent with him if she had been there and he here. She was right; he was a selfish bastard.

He could try to convince himself, lie to himself, that he'd brought her back, forced marriage on her and made her keep her time with him in this prison because all of those things kept her safer. Bringing her back meant she was safer from the eventual Chitauri attack. Forcing marriage on her connected her officially to the royal family, dissuading most from any intentions they might have had toward her and living in this dungeon meant he could personally keep her safe. These were all excellent reasons for his actions but not a single one of them was the actual reason. It was a far simpler thing than that. He just wanted her here, with him and that was all; because, for each safety he earned her with his decisions, he also earned her new perils. He refused to think on them right now, pushing his dark fears away as he held her to him and prayed that he hadn't condemned her to a far worse fate. He let one hand run into her hair, the other pressing against the mid of her back as he realized that even if he had the gift of foresight and could know, regardless of the futures he saw, nothing would have changed. They would still be standing here exactly as they were right now. Even if he had worsened her fate, he would still be pressing his lips to he crown of her head. Kenna had no idea what truly selfish monster he was.

XxX

AN: Odd thing happened with the start of this chapter. I had just indulged and read a Darcy/Loki Fic that I ran across. It was fun because I love how crazy people write Dracy. Anyway, before my final revisions, I realized I'd channeled that Darcy craziness into Kenna in the first part of this chapter, especially the first paragraph. It was odd going back and rereading it… I thought, this reads a little weird and then it hit me… I wasn't writing Kenna, I was writing a Kenna/Darcy hybrid, lol. Anyway, despite a rewrite, I'm still getting a subtle Darcy vibe... Second odd bit to my note, the line that reads "The poor design of this cell had quickly made itself apparent" should have the words "to the author" added to it because that's what I was thinking in my head. I didn't think that one out before doing the description of previous chapters. Soooo…

deaExIngibus: (25) Yeah, poor Loki couldn't catch any breaks even though his overly logical mind had justified all of his actions in purely unselfish ways (for him). I probably should have ended it there and then written more as a sequel but instead I'm going for MEGA FIC! (26) Thank you. All will be explained in due time and had been by the time you read this note, lol.  
Winter Sombero: Haha, bitter sweet, you took the words right off of my fingertips.  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: Yeah, attempted sexy time would have been a bad idea. Loki doesn't always make the most empathetically wise decisions with Kenna but at least he had enough sense to keep it in his pants that night. LOV the Hans! I think I have almost all of his scores… his was the first CD I ever bought back in the day with 'The Last of the Mohicans". Been musical infatuation ever since! I didn't want to leave Earth out of possible Loki/Kenna time so I had to throw that in there. Oh, Loki will be going all *waaaatchaa* on some baddies in the future (my karate sound). Rofl on the witch comparison… I like it.  
.Executioner: First off, I write your name out fully each time and the site deletes the first two parts each time… I guess they don't like happy death? A baby? Maybe someday but that will be a lllllllloooooooooonnnnnngggg gg wwwwaaaayyyy off. :)  
KeeperoftheNine: Yeah, Loki is an emotional nit wit when it comes to reconciling his wants and needs with those of the lady he's taken a liking to. You're right, Kenna has it easier because there's no culture shock but a human… whew, craziness ensues, as it has for yours. Thank you. Leave it to Loki to make lemons into lemonade… kinda. Very good point and I specifically put that little idea into this chapter. I always wanted to use the gag and while it paralyzes the mouth and tongue, that leaves the lungs and vocal chords open for business.  
gameofshadows: (49) lol Loki wasn't going to mess around anymore, too frustrated with earlier failed attempts. He was a happy god, finally getting his way for once, it backfired slightly but he was still good with it. Awww (50) She did. lol They needed something to appease all the people he'd pissed off over the years, this should do the trick. She will and she can even use her healer skills a bit… might be a good thing, might not. I hope him saying that fits with his newest personal incarnation. He's not really crazy, hateful Loki anymore with the transition away from the Avengers arch and his realization of false memories and his distance from the big bad scepter of anger. You're welcome. Aww, no sexy times this chapter but I promise they are not far away.  
caitysays: Agreed. Awww, I'll miss you but school comes first. I'll take what I can get! Thank you!  
Guest: They didn't waste any time did they. It sounds like a pretty good deal to me too, lol.  
: Awww, thank you! Pish posh, I just read the first couple chapters of one of yours and you should definitely not hate your writing, definitely not. I'm gonna confess something, while this is my first Avengers fic, this is not my first fan fic. I think I was just feeling sorry for myself but I've never stopped writing a story due to lack of reviews and I've written in some pretty tiny fandoms so I don't know why I acted like such a twerp. I'll blame hormones bc that's an easy way out, lol. I'd read a lot of non con Loki stuff too and I wanted the uber angstyness of dub non con without it actually being that, hence the bargain. I'm just sneaky is all. Thank you so much for the lovely review and now I'm going to read some of yours and do the same!  
TheTalkingCupcake: (31) That is a question I cannot answer. :) Thank you! I hope the rest of the story keeps you as hooked. I try to write a believable Loki while still toying with his character a bit in order to fit my intentions. And I'm happy you like Kenna, OCs in fan fic are always a gamble. I'm an angst writing addict and I try to target the feels and make em essplode all over screen. I hope you do!  
Mr. Happy: (38) Ahaha, I can't help it. I would cause a guy to develop scoliosis during sexy times if I went too tall. Thank you, thank you. ROFL, no comment. Alas, I am attached, apologies. Your review still made me smile though. :) We have a white buffalo here ladies, the ever rare male reviewer! I knew they existed, I was told it was a myth but BAM, here he is (sorry, couldn't help myself).


	52. Hypocritical

Warning: Sexual content contained within.

**Hypocritical**

Breakfast awaited them once they exited the washroom but Kenna pulled off her dress instead, uncaring that her husband drank in her naked flesh with hungry eyes. She slid into bed, still exhausted from the events of the past couple days and this morning's conversation had done nothing to remedy that.

"You are not hungry?" She heard him ask. She sank further into the bed and its covers.

"No." She answered simply. The thought of food right now actually made her stomach curl in on itself.

"Will you take your midday meal with me?" She wondered why he asked. Did he truly want her word on this or was he just trying to start conversation? She decided she'd cover both of those possible bases.

"Yes." She said to cover the first and she took care of the second by grabbing a second pillow and covering her head with it. Being confined to a small space with a man that liked to hear the sound of his own voice who she wasn't particularly fond of at them moment was going to prove to be a very difficult situation. Luckily, it seemed her _husband_ took the hint and did not try to engage her in any more conversation. The ache in her heart and the pounding in her head both needed some time in order for her to overcome them. She knew her head would be recovered by the time the sun hit its zenith but she could only wonder at the other. She fell asleep to such depressing thoughts.

Loki could only look on as she passed back into slumber. He always prided himself on his ability to plan and scheme, to see all the angles and guess at the multiple possible outcomes but when it came to her, he seemed to always be at a loss. He shouldn't be surprised that she would wish to escape to unconsciousness once more with everything she'd been through of late. The loss of her greatest passion in life would be enough on its own to cause such morose behavior. Despite this knowledge, he still felt a pang of irritation that she would avoid him in this way. He pushed it back, knowing how petty it made him and opted to pick at that tray of food meant for two as he contemplated how to fix this newest situation. What could he give her, provide for her or otherwise involve her in to keep her from going any further down this dark path?

Finding himself with little appetite as well, he forced another bite down for good measure before grabbing a book he'd read a hundred times before and retiring to the anteroom, giving her slumber a tad more privacy.

Kenna woke, her head thick and muffled with prolonged sleep, feeling uncomfortably warm underneath the thick blankets and the pillow that had managed to remain mostly on her face. She quickly realized that the sound of the door unlocking must have first roused her, soon after; she heard the door to her left open and Loki striding quickly to the outer cell door. He reached it just as it was opening.

"I will take it." He said quietly and pulled the tray from whoever was holding it. "And tell them to only send females to enter the room lest I have to remove the eyes of any male that accidentally beholds my wife in anything but a complete state of dress." Kenna could hear frightened confirmation from the man outside before the door closed and was quickly locked once more. He was such a possessive creature she mused, as he balanced the tray and glanced in her direction. A small smile played across his lips at seeing her awake and instead of setting the food down in its customary location, he brought it directly to her.

"You slept through the midday meal." He informed her. "How do you feel?"

"I won't be drinking any mead tonight." She skirted around his question. His smooth chuckle actually made her feel a bit better as well.

"You have not eaten since yesterday evening, are you finally hungry?" She nodded but slid out of bed. There were several things she had not done since yesterday evening and eating would not be the first item to check off that list.

"A moment." She said quietly, mildly embarrassed by her nude state. She needed some sort of nightdress but decided to worry about that at a later date as she quickly made her way to the solitude of the washroom. She didn't even glance behind her to see what expression he might have worn as she skittered away from him. While Kenna didn't drag out her hygienic activities though she wasn't quick about them either and by the time she stepped back into the bedroom, Loki was not present. She took the opportunity to clothe herself in a simple, pale blue dress before she looked to the bed that still held the tray of food. It appeared to be untouched. She glanced at the anteroom door and back to the food as she weighted what she might do next. She worried at her hands as she walked over, grabbed the tray and let herself into the anteroom. She could have tried to avoid him for a while longer, eating her fill and then escaping to a bath. Perhaps she could have even spent enough time there that she could then have slipped back into bed and slumber once more without having to say more than a few words to him. She could have done that but what would have been the point? It was not a routine she believed she could continue indefinitely nor did she think he'd allow it to go on for much longer. He could be a patient man but not when it came to denying himself her. Instead, she pushed the door open with her backside and entered the room she hadn't actually been in yet.

Loki sat at a desk at the far end of the generously sized room that seemed designed to act as a study. Shelves lined the walls, filled with books and several chairs dotted the internal landscape. A large fireplace on the far wall provided the room its warm glow while the walls were dotted with the same sort of lanterns as the bedroom, giving off enough light to make for comfortable reading. He looked up as she walked in, his face neutral, not betraying any emotions he might feel at her sudden appearance. She made her way for the desk and set the tray upon it.

"You did not eat." She stated simply.

"I didn't wish to dine alone again." She nodded and glanced around for another chair that she could use but they all looked too large and cumbersome to easily bring over to the desk. She didn't even hear him rise as she was making her choice in seating arrangements and her yelp of surprise echoed through the room as he easily hoisted her into his arms. Loki carried her the small distance back to his chair where he sat back down and situated her crosswise on his lap. Pulling the tray closer to them, he settled back.

"I trust you are rested now?" He asked politely as he snatched a roll he knew to be filled with either meat or cheese off of the platter and took a bit. She nodded and reached for a similar item.

"Very much so." She answered and silence met the imprisoned couple once more. They ate like this for several minutes and while she was situated rather intimately on his lap, he did little more than eat with one hand while the other rested comfortably on her hip. Finally, the silence became too much for her. "You once said that as your wife, you could say anything to me." He didn't respond but he swallowed and waited for whatever she might have to say next. "That night you were speaking about how you felt of Thor's coronation. You seemed to wish to tell me of your plans but you did not. What have you not told me now of your current plans?" For so long, she'd always been too much of a coward to ask something that directly of the man that she never really thought she'd fully understand. Well not asking in the past had never boded well for her future.

"Thor travels back to Midgard with the Lady Sif." This got her attention.

"When and for what purpose?"

"Soon and to bring back Stark." She didn't miss the way he said the name with a hearty amount of contempt but in a resigned sort of way.

"Stark? To Asgard?"

"Yes. In order for Thor to effectively protect Midgard, we will need at least partial use of the Bi Frost until it can be completely repaired. Despite his Midgardian ancestry, his abilities in the realm of machine and energy can aid the King in his quest.

"This was Thor's idea?"

"No." That took her aback. Loki suggested it? He recommended a human, albeit a very unique human but one nonetheless to come and aid Asgard.

"Why?" She heard him sigh in an exasperated sort of way. She twisted at the hips to face him, the food now forgotten.

"For the Bi Fro…"

"No. Why?" She asked again. She knew the technical reason; she wanted to know the end game.

"Without it, those pathetic creatures you treasure so much will be crushed by the forces that the tesseract has attracted to them." His continued degradation of the human species pulled her mind off track.

"Stop that." She started to slide off of him but the once passive hand around her waist quickly held her firm.

"Stop what." His voice had taken on a mildly irritated tone once more. Apparently her husband didn't like her issuing commands.

"You hate them for all of the wrong reasons. You said they stole me from you. They did no such thing. This world rejected me, still rejects me and you blame an entire species, worlds away for that?" He was silent. "They offered me a reprieve, unbeknownst to them, that freed me from this oppressive place. Do not blame them for the failings of this realm."

"They are small and petty."

"Any more so than the crowd we walked through upon our arrival?" He remained silent once more. "They are imperfect but to no greater degree than those that call themselves Asier. They are just eternally young, always making the mistakes of the young but that does not make them lesser, it just makes them more innocent and worthy of far more than your distain." She'd grown somewhat animated during her spiel but hadn't looked at him since he'd refused to let her up. She turned back to him now. "So do not hate them for what is not their fault or for what they are. It is hypocritical for you to do so." His lips parted slightly in shock at her final words and Kenna cringed. This prison may have removed his magical abilities but it did nothing to his strength and speed. She found herself pinned to the desk, beside the tray of forgotten food, so quickly that the velocity of the move made her dizzy.

"You may be my wife but that does not mean you are free to say any foolish thing you wish." Though breathless from his actions, she refused to be intimidated.

"How can you ask me to accept what you are when you refuse to do the same for them." His eyes narrowed at her and a sneer painted itself across his lips right before he pushed off of her and turned away, a hand running through his hair. She slowly raised herself from her back to a sitting position as she kept a careful eye on man in front of her. He stood there stiffly for several long moments before she saw his shoulders sag somewhat.

"I…" He started, still turned away from her but didn't finish.

"If you, Prince Loki, learned scholar of Asgard, cannot change your opinion of them, those mostly harmless beings, then how can I, a lowly born runaway, be expected to grant you the same in return?" She slid off the desk and was now slowly approaching him. "You hate so many things that it must leave you exhausted." He turned and pulled her into him. She quickly found herself flush against his body with her head being pulled back so he could look down at her.

"At the moment, nothing leaves me more exhausted than you." He said it quietly and without anger.

"That is not my fault either." She responded just as quietly.

"I suppose not." He traced his fingers over her lips, his eyes following their path. "Yet even now, with all your unwelcome words, I still would rather be near you listening to them than having you away from me." His hand slowly traced a line along her jaw before sliding down her neck. Kenna couldn't help but shiver, his touch so light that she had to concentrate in order to feel him. He sighed. "I will refrain from my condemnations but I cannot promise my feelings will change." He sounded almost pained by his final words as he surely worried that what he said would be mirrored by her. After all, she could not make that promise either. She nodded and closed her eyes. She felt his lips ghost across her jaw a moment later as his other hand touched along the neckline of her dress, just sliding back and forth as if the fingers were searching for some egress further down. "My punishment begins tomorrow." This snapped her out of the little trance she'd allowed herself to fall into.

"Tomorrow?" She stepped back and away from his touch. She turned away as she started to feel overwhelmed. "I just thought…" Then as quickly as she'd faced away, she spun back and threw herself at him, taking him slightly by surprise as he stumbled back slightly. The thought of his impending pain and knowing that she could do nothing to stop it momentarily swept aside any lingering anger she had toward him for his actions the day before. Anyone's pain caused her distress but the thought of his was almost unbearable.

With one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hair, she pulled herself up and kissed him passionately. He returned it immediately and within seconds, he had her in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her back into the other room. He didn't set her down or throw her onto the bed, as it seemed he had no desire to lose contact with her in any way. He lowered them both as the hungry kiss between them continued. The skirt of her dress had already ridden up fairly high during their short journey to the bed but that didn't stop him from hiking it up further. His hands were everywhere, in her hair, cupping her face, smoothing possessive lines down her body and back up again.

"Thoughts of you, so warm against me, your mouth, your eyes, will keep me company. I can endure anything if I know it is you I will return to each time." His mouth was at her shoulder as he finished the declaration.

"I don't want…" But skillful fingers sliding into her, testing her readiness for him cut her off. "I don't want you to go." She moaned out successfully the second time. "I want…" His ever-changing desires cut her off yet again when he suddenly pulled her to the edge of the bed and he fell to his knees next to it. He spread her thighs and a second yank pulled her hot core right onto his waiting mouth. Kenna arched off the bed as his hands held her firmly in place. He demonstrated once more just how talented he could be in this arena as he suckled her flesh, his tongue darting inside several time only to be replaced by his far longer fingers. He then sucked and flicked against her highly sensitive nub causing her to cry out and toss her head from side to side as waves of pleasure pushed her closer and closer to the edge. A third finger added and pressing up against her from the inside and his continued ferocity on the outside made her press the heals of her hands against her eyes as she cried out. All other senses stopped working as she drowned in her needy ecstasy.

Her chest was heaving, her hands still on her eyes as she felt herself being pulled off the edge of the bed and into his waiting lap. She didn't know when he'd readied himself but she moaned out his name as he slid her onto him.

"Ahhh, Loki."

She was sitting on him fully when a very pleased, husky voice spoke into her ear. "You said my name."

"I…yes, I did." She said confusedly.

"You've never said my name like that." He whispered with adoration as he used his strength to easily piston her up and down his length.

"I… oh, Loki." She said again, not truly understanding the significance to him, too lost in the sensations and feelings of the moment and the act. Everything moved with more urgency after that, his hands gripped her more tightly, he moved her more swiftly and his mouth pressed and nipped and suckled more fiercely. She soon found herself on her back and hand pressing her lower back up and into him while he rested his forearm above her head.

"Tell me you're mine." He commanded as his lips barely touched her forehead.

"I'm yours." She cried out as she tried to meet his powerful thrusts with feeble ones of her own. She felt him speed up after that and only a while later she found his tight lips against hers as he shuddered against her. Kenna opened her eyes to see his still screwed tightly shut, a sheen of sweat on his brown and his hair falling around their faces, blocking the rest of the world out. His lips softened and pressed a languid kiss against hers so she let her eyes shut once more, returning the gesture.

"May I have you again soon?" The trepidation in his voice made her giggle despite herself. The post-coital high making her uncharacteristically giddy. She calmed herself quickly enough and tilted her head back to nip at his nose.

"You may have me as many times as you like tonight." It was the only thing she could offer him in anticipation of what the next day brought. She might not be able to keep him from pain but she could deliver him into pleasure.

"I will hold you to that." When she heard the mischief in his tone once more, she felt satisfied with her decision and lifted her head to kiss him once more.

XxX

AN: Well, a little bit of sexy time finally felt appropriate between these two once more. A fair warning, the next chapter is going to contain a bit of (not overly graphic) Loki WHUMP. Prepare yourselves. Oh, and did anyone who's a fan of the "Hitchhiker's Guide" books notice my little shout out?

jnotjane: I have been delving back into the feels arena lately and we'll be here for a bit until we get into a little bit of action. Thank you, I try to ease into new parts of the story without it feeling too rushed(though not always successfully). I missed them too but here they are again! Yeah, the Loki WHUMP is going to bring out all the feels in Kenna… the healer in her is going to have a hard time with it. I couldn't leave Tony out for too long, especially with all the heavy emotional crap coming up, we'll need a bit of humor to get us through it.  
gameofshadows: I'm not writing it if it doesn't have emotional overload. I'm glad (lol). He's not crazy anymore now that he's away from the scepter and now that he knows so many of his horrible memories are fake. He's smart enough to distance himself from crazy mode once he realized all of that. Of course, thinking of saving the humans is closely tied to saving his own skin as well. He's still not a selfless character and it would take something monumental to cause that in him. If it earns him some brownie points with Kenna, all the better. Well, you're meant to feel sorry for her, she's our tragic heroine so I know I'm doing something right if you feel that way. She just can't seem to escape tough circumstances. I'd say strain on her marriage is just going to be a given. Thor is just such a sweetie in my fic, maybe too much so but I can't help myself. He is definitely a hero, more so to Loki than anyone else even if the dark brother can't fully see it yet. Haha, a thesis eh? Lol. Thank you, thank you!  
Cheshire Pussycat: (15) Your review? So kind! I hope you enjoy the rest of it as well!  
(HappyDeath)Executioner: We'll see if that sticks. ROFL, I love that show and it starts up tonight! I've tried to keep Loki dynamic, from petulant/cruel prince, to sad puppy, to crazy bastard to… well, to where I'm taking him now. This new incarnation is going to be all my own since there's no movieverse to base him off of anymore. I hope he continues to be epic for you. Haha, I'm sure he would be.  
(Fuchsia)Grasshopper: Maybe your name will stick, like happy death, the site deletes it… so odd. It is a pain and I'm notorious for that. Even seeing a movie that I really like, not even connected to my story, can have an impact for a day or two on my writing. I think I get too emotionally connected to stuff, lol. Loki wants to be a nice guy with Kenna but he's just such been selfish for so long. A thousand years of having to rely solely on himself for happiness, thus hoarding it, will make it tough to give any of it away to another person, that's my view on the psychology of it anyway. I'm not done with him yet though and Kenna… she's not a fickle girl so it would take something pretty extreme for her to let him go.  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: Thank you! Female sausage fest… I dunno, a clam bake? Tehe, I'm awful. Love your spell check, yours is much more creative than mine. I like building those bridges. There are some great Darcy fics out there and it surprises me because it seems like such an unlikely pairing but some people can make it work so well. Haha, I suppose that crowd will be happy. I've never written anything like it so we'll see how it goes. I'm guessing I'll do a lot of glossing since the idea of torture really bothers me (refuse to watch torture porn movies). I have not but thank you. I figured if Tony Stark was making it, there'd be more to it than just a physical gag, so I made it high tech with the whole numbing idea. Glad you like it! Lol  
Guest: Thank you. Oh, and the fic, that was a comment to fuciagrasshopper but FF drops some people's names when I type them out. It's weird that way. It would be hard to guess a fic you wrote based on you anon guest tag. :)  
mary233: Wow, thank you very much. That's too kind. I love dragging in the rare reviewer and I really appreciate it. I'm so happy that you are enjoying the different aspects. I would love to know what parts of the plot you aren't big on for curiosity sake, please PM me if you're willing to tell me. I can't wait to show you what I've come up with.  
zero kiryu is all mine: (3) Yes, yes it did. (5) LOL. He's just more into the possession angle. I hope you enjoy the rest of it.  
caitysays: Woot! Keep up with the workload and every once in a while you can give yourself a treat. :) You would have noticed it if I hadn't rewritten it, it was pretty obvious, the sarcasm and odd mannerisms lol.  
TechieNinja18: I'm so happy you like it! I've tried to make him dynamic. ROFL. Funny thing is, her character would probably trade places with you in a heartbeat. :) You shouldn't usually have to wait too long for my updates. I'm a bit obsessed with writing.


	53. Outlet For Outrage

Warning: Loki whump contained within, thought not overly descriptive. You have been warned.

**Outlet For Outrage**

Loki adjusted his clothing for the tenth time in as many minutes. He wore plain, black leather breeches and a dark emerald green, long sleeved silk shirt. The fabric would shred quickly during his upcoming penance, giving the crowd a quick view of his bloodied back while concealing the pre existing scars that lay beneath. He fretted with the lacing at his collar. He could not remember the last time he had appeared in public wearing so little.

Warm little hands clasped his and just held them still for a moment before easing them away from the thin leather bindings. His little wife moved to stand directly in front of him and retied what he had fastened and unbound a dozen times. She was no longer smiling, no longer was her hair a riotous mess and no longer was she moaning his name. She stood composed, tidied and silent, the picture of fortitude at a time when he felt little. This punishment should not be worrying him. He had suffered pain and humiliations far worse than this. Far, far worse. Yet he'd never felt his pulse race as it did now and he'd never felt so out of sorts. For the life of him, he could not understand why this was causing him such disquiet. It would be the least painful of any he'd undergone. It would last for a shorter duration and in the end, it was one he'd designed himself. He let out a slow breath, trying to hide his internal struggle from the calm acting woman in front of him.

They said nothing to one another, had not said anything to one another for several hours. Neither slept and their night had been filled with bouts of fierce passion, interspersed with lingering touches and a few quiet words. The final time had been a silent affair, methodical and drawn out. He couldn't help but be grateful for how much of herself she had given last night.

He looked down at her small but sure hands, remembering her question to him, one that had not left his mind since she'd spoken it. '_What have you ever given me… just given me without any gain in it for you?_' Yet again she had done all of the giving and he had done all of the taking. He pushed the thought away as she finished and lay her hands flat against his chest, staring at her work. His shirt forgotten, he raised her chin and looked into her dark eyes. Her outward appearance may have spoken of a brave calm but her eyes, ever a window into her inner feelings, clearly displayed the worry she currently tried to keep hidden. Her inner turmoil should not improve his state of mind but he could not deny that it did. He ran his thumb across her lips just as a knock came at the door.

It was time.

Loki turned and let his arms fall to his sides as he squared his shoulders. He could feel her as she stood to the side, just barely behind him. Thor stepped into the room, a grim look on his face. He nodded to Loki and gave a tilt of his head to Kenna.

"Are you prepared brother?"

"I am."

"Then let us begin this regrettable business, the sooner to end it." Thor echoed Loki's conclusion from the day prior. The prince moved to Thor's side and prepared to depart.

"Wait!" Kenna ran to stand in front of him once more and reaching up on her tiptoes, cupping his cheeks, she pressed a heartfelt kiss to his lips. With closed eyes, she spoke. "I will be waiting." She whispered against him. "Always."

Her words filled him in a way he'd never known or simply could not remember. While she broke some of his resolve as he returned the gesture with the same passion, she also cleared his mind. No longer did he feel that suffocating restlessness. She stepped back as Thor moved to place the gag around his jaw, the odd numbing hitting first his lips, then his tongue and finally the entirety of his mouth. Though he would never admit to it, the device caused him a fair amount of fear. It truly did remove his ability to use magic with just as much certainty as Odin's spell about his prison. Once they walked through the threshold, he would be able to feel his magic's ebb and flow once more as it tickled at his mind and caressed his soul but as long as the gag remained in place, he had no way to access it. Thor then secured the cuffs, a simple reminder and visual display of his captivity, onto his wrists. While the golden King looked less ill at ease after witnessing the display of affection between his brother and Kenna, he still clasped Loki on the shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze before they departed the cell.

"I will have him returned to you as soon as I can sister." He gave her a weak smile and the two gods walked out, leaving the former healer alone. Neither man heard her quietly cry as her façade melted away with the closing of the door. Thor escorted his brother to the entrance of the dungeons but that was where he stopped. As per their discussion, Loki would be taken the rest of the way by a contingent of palace elite on a long journey through the city. He would be paraded among the citizens so they could unleash their pent up aggressions on the dark prince, directing their passions away from the throne and the King that occupied it. This entire charade was an exercise in redirection. Give the masses an outlet for outrage and allow the crown to remain strong. Thor had more important matters to worry about than the petty swell of emotions of the mob. He had two realms to protect from a warrior race that was currently bent on their destruction.

Loki kept his head high the entire time but he tried not to affect an air of indifference, not something he excelled at. Ideally, he would act shamed but as much as it might help, even lessoning the number of days he would have to endure this, his pride simply would not allow it. He would give them his moans and sounds of pain but that would be all.

Loki was surprised at how long it seemed to take. He'd come up with the route himself, highly visible and densely populated. At first, the people had been eerily silent, much like they had been when he'd first arrived back in Asgard. It was as thought they could not quite believe what they were seeing but it only took one bold man who yelled about his treasonous ways to get the crowd going. In no time, he'd heard himself called every manner of derogatory name, every slang and accusation. He didn't look at a single one of them. As individuals, they were beneath him, not worth his notice. He didn't endure this punishment for the woman who called him a monster. He didn't do it for the youth that threw mud at him. He didn't do it for the man who shouted that he was happy the prince would suffer. It wasn't for the individuals, for alone; they were weak, stupid and insignificant. But put them all together, band them as one and give them a single purpose and the weak became strong, the stupid became dangerous and the insignificant could change the course of history. That was why he suffered this degradation, the walk and it was why he offered no resistance when his arms were hoisted above his head by the chains that bound him and connected to a beam above him.

The mob gathered around, from all sides, hissing insults, shouting repeated vitriol and ridicule. It became little more than a buzzing in his ears as he let the feeling of their hate, what they'd always harbored against him but had only now been given an avenue to express, wash over him. Kenna was right, it was wrong of him to see Asgardians as superior to humans, rather, they were just as pathetic and just as worthy of his condemnation as were the short lived Midgardians. It wasn't the lesson she'd wanted him to learn, he knew that, but it was the realization to which he'd come.

So filled with his own thoughts he was that he forgot to moan as the first lash of the whip collided with his back, tearing into the already imperfect flesh of his mid back. He remembered by the second time and by the twentieth, he no longer had to pretend. It wasn't the greatest pain he'd ever known by far, but each successive stroke bit deeper and deeper into his body. He looked up once, to the palace that stood before him. He'd chosen this location for many reasons and this was but one. From here, the members of the court could watch from a distance, not have to mix with the commoners. From there, Thor could see and even though Loki could not make out his form, he knew he was there, just as he knew his mother was there. After the fiftieth stroke, he let his head hang down. After the seventy-fifth, his legs gave way beneath him and he hung from his bonds. After the hundredth and final strike, he was no longer moaning or making any sounds at all. He didn't notice it but the sounds of the crowd had died down as well.

Though he was not thinking of this now since the only thought that readily stayed there were images of her eyes, he had chosen this punishment for that very reason. Public humiliation among the Asgardians was not uncommon. Loki once had his mouth sewn shut and was forced to stand among the people for weeks on end but actually torture was usually kept from sight. Asgard knew it happened, knew of the methods employed, told stories of it with mugs of ale and mead in their hands but they had never been able to witness first hand anything of this magnitude. They'd never watched anyone, common or noble and certainly never royal, hung in the courtyard and beaten until blood pooled beneath him. But this had been his intention, shock them, mollify them and in the end, keep the realm from turning in on itself. Loki had given the masses the outlet they needed and they would never know what he had done or why. The dark prince wouldn't call it sacrifice because he did it for selfish reasons but what he didn't know is that the king, who watched the entire scene from close by, disguised as a commoner, saw it for the selfless act it was.

Thor watched with sad eyes and a heavy heart as his brother underwent his punishment. He sighed heavily at the manners of his people, of their wroth. He was the only one among them that had any idea just how misdirected it was. Had this been Midgard, he could understand. Loki had wronged them greatly, bringing death and destruction to them but the people that surrounded him now had never been subjected to that madness. Thor knew all that Loki had done. If not for his brother, what kind of man would he be now? Despite that it was through trickery, Thor had nearly started a war with another realm. Trickery or no, that was his choice to rush into the Jotunheim. Without Loki, he would never have fallen to Earth and discovered what it meant to be wise, never would have learned the value of life in all its forms and never would have learned that war was not a tool for subjugation but a last resort undertaken only to preserve peace. Loki made it possible for him to be a good king and yet his brother was the one that now hung in shreds.

Loki's punisher turned to the crowd and delivered yet another blow to the people that were already somewhat stunned by the display.

"Loki, Prince of Asgard, for his crimes against the realm eternal will now be taken into the bowels of the city to receive his next form of punishment." As he spoke, a woman who clearly wore the robes of the society of sorcerers, stepped forward and produced a jar from which she began to toss handful after handful of white powder onto the prince's back. "What you see now is a powerful magic that will not allow his flesh to heal properly so that he will forever bear the marks of his treachery against the realm." Loki was then unchained and dragged to a cart, his blood dripping behind him. What the crowd did not know was that the powder was nothing but finely milled flour. The mass of people slowly ebbed back from the scene, afraid to be touched by what they believed to be a terribly caustic substance.

Loki felt when the cart pulled away, the pain already subsiding and he felt his skin cease its weeping. He didn't know how long he'd been gone from her but he knew that at least it was over for this day. A small smirk played across his lips. Yes, he could handle this, he thought, as they took him back to what they believed was his prison but in actuality, they were just taking him back to his wife, the only respite from his unhappy life that he'd ever known.

XxX

AN: Well, I don't think that was too graphic but still got the point across. I hope you… well didn't enjoy it necessarily but I hope… well I don't know quite how to put it so I'll just leave it at that.

CoreyBuerella: I'm happy that you're enjoying it! Thank you!  
reader204: :)  
WeasleyFan93: (6) ROFL. I'm sorry… I guess. Lol. I hope my story didn't have too much of an impact on your studies. I'm so pleased that you really like it. And I'm more than happy to provide you with the whole package. Loki is a spoiled royal who feels slighted by everyone around him and then doesn't know when to turn it off when he gets around someone innocent who doesn't deserve it. He is most certainly a dick. I don't think he's evil deep down, just misguided. Thank you. I'm so happy you like Kenna, I always love hearing that. (14) Yeah, I had some major Loki feels going out in that one. (33) ROFL. Sorry? :)  
gameofshadows: That it has. Kenna is a sucker for a sob story, especially Loki sob stories. What do you think of my depiction? I hope it was up to standards.  
jennigirl: haha, I had Kenna describe the human race as "mostly harmless" which is what the original entry in the guide had as its description for Earth. :) I need to read those again; it's been a long time for me too. I'm excited for the return of the man of iron as well!  
Mzfeebs: That's cool to hear that it kept your attention so well. I will do my best to keep your hunger sated. :)  
(Fushsia)Grasshopper: Yeah, I have to butcher your name, I think it must be some coding disconnect with the periods in your name because that's the similarity with happydeath… like they think I'm typing in a link or something. Anyway, yeah, they finally got to relax and let go of their ever-present troubles for a little while. I'm eager to get to Tony bits; he's a hoot to write. Oh Loki, will he be that mean to keep her away? We'll see. I hope the torture wasn't too traumatic; Loki seems to think he can take it.  
(HappyDeath)Executioner: ROFL. I'll try to keep you on your mental toes.  
Manara: Usually when someone tells me that they don't like my story for whatever reason: too much sex, poor characterization, etc, I just respond with something like, "I can't please everyone and I hope you find something you enjoy." It's not like your review could even be considered a flame but you… on my goodness, I was going to write that for you as well until I noticed something. You wrote, "But I agree with the terms: Do not like, do not read." And proceed to tell me you will stop reading there. That's fine but then why oh why did you add this story to your alert list? If you don't want to read it, why do you want to know when I update? I don't mind people not liking my overly sexualized Loki, I can even understand it even if I don't agree but you… hypocrisy is a nasty trait. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Secretly reading my pervy story while publicly condemning it… (Maybe you just wanted to see my response to your review? Gosh, I hope that's it, please restore by faith in humanity.)  
Guest: Thank you, I do try to give it the old college try. :)


	54. One Day

AN: Longish chapter but ridiculously long review response section. Apologies.

**One Day**

Kenna jumped from the bed when she heard the locks releasing, rushing to be there as it opened. Two of the queen's elite guard carried a barely conscious, shallowly breathing Loki into the room and Kenna forced herself to suppress the gasp that threatened once she saw the terrible state of his back. They pulled him to the bed and with a care they must have been commanded to exercise, the lay him on it on his stomach. They stood; each gave her a bow with a hand over their heart and then excused themselves. Kenna didn't think about their odd formality with her as she gingerly moved to sit next to Loki, too caught up already in her own mind as she accessed his injuries and determined the best way to begin his treatment. She smoothed his chaotic hair off and away from his face. His green eyes were just slits but she saw the smirk on his lips just before he spoke in hoarse tones.

"Now that wasn't too bad."

"Shh." She cooed, hoping that for once he might find it better to not speak. It seemed she got her wish when his eyes closed fully a moment later. She slid off of the bed and quickly retrieved the pack of items she'd requested along with a pitcher of water and basin. She set to work immediately, cutting off his tattered shirt as carefully as she could, taking care to slowly peel it away from his flesh and the drying blood that tried to keep it clinging to him. She filled the basin with water, a packet of herbs that had been prepared and brought to her and began the delicate process of cleansing his wounds. They had stopped seeping blood before he'd arrived, aided by what must have been, at one time, white powder on his back, now caked and red. She'd finished with the first rinse of his wounds when she heard the door opening. She didn't turn to see who it was, her focus entirely on her work as it used to be when she acted as a surgeon on Earth. Nothing else mattered at that moment except the deft movements of her hands and the patient to which they tended.

It didn't matter that the Queen and Thor stepped into the room. Kenna barely registered the shuddered gasp of the pained mother. She didn't turn to see Thor embrace her as they looked on at the healer as she meticulously continued her work. Not until she'd finished the second rinse and began to lay muslin strips across the already knitting flesh did her mind diverge enough from her task to allow her to address the royalty in the room.

"This will happen everyday?"

"Yes." It was Thor that answered solemnly.

"He won't finish healing before the next time he's taken."

"Is there anything I can fetch for you?" He sounded almost desperate in his desire to help. Kenna just shook her head, keeping her eyes on her work.

"I've already requested and received the materials that will best help." Silence fell over the small group while Kenna continued to lay strip after strip of medicine infused bandaging over his back as Loki's family could do nothing but watch helplessly. After she lay the last strip down, she caressed his cheek with the backs of her fingers before she stood, bowed in deference to the royalty in the room and asked. "Were they satisfied?" Thor continued to look troubled and her question did nothing to relieve that.

"They were affected, in the way my brother thought they would be, I believe." She nodded.

"How many more times must he endure this?" Kenna felt how tightly she'd clenched her fists and had to concentrate just to loosen them.

"I have left the determination up to him." Thor still had an arm around Frigga's shoulder and he seemed to be getting as much comfort from the woman's nearness as she was from him. "He made me swear to that." He looked seriously at his brother's prone form, now covered in a weave of soft white cloth and medicines.

"May I?" The queen asked of the young healer, indicating with a daintily raised hand to go to her son. It was the first time since Loki's return that Kenna felt awkward. To be asked permission by the queen for anything was enough to pull her out of her hardwired doctor mindset.

"Of course my queen." She gave a small bow, unsure of how to grant permission to someone so much greater than herself. She watched as the elder beauty glided over to Loki's side and gently sat in the same spot that Kenna had occupied only moments before. She watched as the mother smoothed his disheveled hair with tears running down her cheeks and dripping onto the covers of the bed. During this time, Thor moved over to stand next to his brother's wife, his brow still a mass of knots.

"I am glad he has you." Kenna nodded at Thor's words, her skills were well suited to this predicament. "I believe he does it for you." His second statement knocked her away from her logical mindset and she couldn't help the stunned stare gave him.

"I would never wish for anyone to endure such a thing for my sake."

"Regardless, he does. I believe he does it for the realm as well, despite what poor and altogether misdirected regard my people have for him, he has always acted in what he believed their interests to be… even if it was not always executed in the best manner." Kenna held the Thunder God's gaze, the once brash god, and smiled.

"And I am glad he has you." She said quietly, leaning into him slightly. "He will one day as well." It made the somber king smile in return and he nodded.

"Mother, we should leave him to rest." Frigga rose with astounding grace and came to stand before her two children, one by blood, the other by law. She touched Kenna's cheek with a sad smile before she obeyed her king's bidding. They left Kenna alone with her husband and his injuries.

She walked back over to him and this time lay down next to him, her face to his and fell asleep, finally succumbing to her exhaustion. She dreamt of blood and death, cries of pain and suffering and when her eyes finally opened once more, she was greeted with a contemplative look from a set of cool green eyes. She was at a loss for words. Everything that came into her mind seemed trivial. Ask him how he felt? Foolish. Ask him if he needed anything? Unnecessary. Ask him how it went? Grotesque. So she did the only thing that seemed right. She closed the small distance between them and gently kissed him. He responded immediately, even if he didn't move his body. He took up the mantle of speech when she finally pulled back, his ragged vocal chords having already made a full recovery.

"You make what must be done easier to bear with each passing moment." She wanted to smile for him but found she could not. Instead, she bit at her lips and sighed before carefully sitting up in order to check his bandages. She lifted at the edges to find his back a mass of old scars and new red, but quickly healing cuts. They had knit themselves closed but still looked awfully raw and tender.

"It would be best if we could get you into the bath but how do you feel about moving about?" He didn't answer, just drew his arms up to his sides and gingerly pressed his torso off the bed, a mild grimace forming on his features for a moment as the stiff and sore flesh protested the movement. He drew one knee underneath himself before he used it to push off the bed and then move to stand. He groaned once or twice during the process and a fine sheen of sweat covered his brow by the time he successfully stood up fully, if not a little hunched. He waved off her offer to help him in walking to the washroom so she scooted in front of him, holding the door for him before then moving to get the water running into the tub. He walked by it and over to the oversized mirror. He faced away from it and then with a hiss of pain, craned his neck to look behind him and at the reflection.

"They will believe the lie." He said quietly. Kenna said nothing in response and instead hurried to her satchel to grab the herbal concoction for his bath water. By the time she returned, only moments later, he had already made it to the edge of the tub and was gingerly sitting down on its edge and preparing to lift one leg and then the other into the filling basin. She watched him with concerned eyes.

"After you soak and are clean, I'll apply a poultice to your cuts that should aid in their healing a little faster as well as removing a bit amount of the residual pain." He nodded. "You should kneel in the center." He nodded again but said nothing, not looking at her, not yet moving. "I will wash you." This earned a glance in her direction, which grew to more than just a glance when she started to pull her dress over her head. She arranged several items on the edge of the tub before crawling in and sitting on the molded bench that was quickly being covered by water. It was then that Loki finally moved and took his suggested position in the center portion, kneeling. The water was currently at the level of his mid thigh. Kenna felt his eyes on her as she sprinkled some powder into the churning water and then grabbed a cloth and a bar of soap. She let out an exasperated little sound when she turned to see his physical state that was just now coming in contact with the warm water.

"You are insatiable and are not in a proper state for such activities." He smirked at her.

"I would say I'm in the exact state for such activities and it is no fault of my own that you are irresistible."

"That's not what I meant and only to you see me that way." She huffed.

"Unlikely, but a point that would not bother me if it was true."

Rolling her eyes, Kenna decided now would be the best time to administer the small vial of liquid. She grabbed it from the side of the tub and handed it to him. "For the pain." She said. She didn't tell him that a side effect would be drowsiness and a distinct lack of desire for such carnal acts. He raised a single eyebrow as if sensing some ulterior motive. He pressed it to his lips all the same and swallowed the cloyingly sweet liquid. She took the empty vial before moving closer to him. The water was now up to his hips and its warmth would soon aid in lessening the physical representation of his desires. As much as she was sure he would wish to have her now, she wanted his energies focused solely on healing. As such, she waded around to his back and began there, removing herself from his gaze.

She turned the water off and took her time inspecting the healing process, something so different from what she'd become accustomed to over the past decade. A human would have required surgery in order to recover from such a beating. Stitches in most areas, skin grafts in the more brutalized spots. Infection would be the greatest fear but in Asgardians, and apparently Jotun, such procedures were unnecessary. That caused her to think, she knew next to nothing about Jotun anatomy and physiology but despite their normally different outward appearance, the two races seemed rather similar.

"Dunk your head back into the water if you can." He could and he did, saying nothing in the process. She built up a lather with the soap and started to run it through his now wet hair, cleansing it of the blood and tiny flecks of his skin that had made it there during the whipping. He groaned in pleasure instead of pain as she massaged his scalp in the process. Despite his earlier aroused state, he didn't try to do anything but simply allowed her to attend to him. She marveled at the quality of his hair, it was thick, somewhat coarse and so impossibly black, nothing like Asgardian hair. Kenna had always thought she had unusually dark hair, but the deep chestnut color was nowhere was rare as his. She pursed her lips together as she pondered his heritage once more. In any of the depictions she'd seen of his birth race, she'd never seen any of them with any sort of body hair. The question escaped her lips before she considered their wisdom or the consequences.

"How did you learn what you are?" His body noticeably tensed and Kenna immediately thought of what she should say in order to backtrack out of this situation she'd just created.

"I…" She started but he cut her off.

"One of them touched me but even as it froze my armor off of my arm, my flesh did not freeze." He sighed. "Instead, my forearm turned a sickly shade of blue where he held me."

"Oh." Was the dumb response she cringed at saying the moment it left her lips.

"I didn't know what it meant, I'd never been in the presence of one of them before and while I knew it should have hurt me, I had hoped that somehow my magic had intervened in some unconscious way. I tested that theory later."

"How?" She whispered, still absently massaging his scalp. His shoulders noticeably slumped and he hissed at how the move stretched his tender skin.

"I entered the weapon's vault and picked up the Casket of Winters bare handed. Only frost giants should be able to handle it directly, to feel the power within it. I felt it flow through me and that's when I knew. Odin confirmed it a minute later." He was quiet for a minute, seemingly lost in contemplation. "At least, that's how I remember it and I'm fairly certain those are untampered memories. No matter, if they are false or not, I'm still Jotun regardless."

Kenna filled a pitched with some bath water and slowly started to pour the water over the back of his head, he tilted it back without being asked in order to make her task easier.

"What caused you to ask that now?"

"The healer in me wondered if my treatments, which are for Asgardians, are the best for you."

"So clinical." He sounded only slightly disgusted and this made Kenna shrug.

"It's who I am."

"So it is."

Silence fell between them again as she finished rinsing his hair, tucking the wet mass behind his ears and out of his face. She picked up the cloth, wet it and worked a lather into it before starting the process of cleansing his neck, shoulders and arms.

"Is it your father's magic that conceals you?"

"It is Odin's." Kenna did not miss the subtle correction of the man's title in Loki's eyes.

"How do you appear when it is overridden?"

He sighed once more, a common occurrence during this conversation, but answered.

"Truthfully, I do not know. I have only seen my hands and just barely my nose in my revealed state. Only Odin and Heimdall have witnessed it."

"Heimdall?"

Surprisingly to Kenna, he chuckled lightly. "I froze him with the casket." Suddenly the old god's choice to walk them through the throng of people the day of their return did not surprise her.

"It seemed he recovered." She said with a small smile that she made sure he saw.

"It seems he did."

She slowly moved around to the front of him and saw the slightly glassy look to his eyes and decided that since this conversation had gone as smoothly as it had so far, she would continue. "I should like to see it one day." She didn't need to explain what she meant. It was obvious that she wished to see him in his natural state, in his Jotun skin. He grasped the wrist that was just about to start on his chest, wincing slightly with the sudden movement.

"Why?" His eyes bore into hers. "It is not what I am."

"Curiosity." She answered without shame. He looked to the side but did not release her. He seemed to be weighing her request with a great amount of consternation until finally, he nodded with one curt, quick movement.

"One day." And he let her go, still not looking back to her eyes as she continued to wash him. "What was in that vial?" He asked suddenly.

"Poppy milk."

"I do not wish to take it again."

"But it takes the pain away."

"It dulls my mind and that is far worse than the pain." She nodded solemnly. She did not like the thought of his pain. She saw his smirk before he spoke. "And it dulls my desires." She rolled her eyes and finished her work, leaving him to soak and heal in peace.

XxX

AN: I hope this chapter wasn't boring… it got kinda wordy and descriptive. Next chapter, the return of IRON MAN! We need some lighter subject matter and rinse out the constant feels.

Guest: (41) Yeah, I forgot that when I wrote it. Please forgive the faux pas.  
skywriter23: I'm so happy that you do! I've tried to believably change my rendition of his character and I'm glad you appreciate it. Yeah, I have a hard time writing whump, but I didn't feel like I could completely gloss over it. Yeah, the powder was just for show for the crowd. Thank you, thank you!  
Mzfeebs: That makes me really, really happy. :) You didn't have to wait too long.  
TechieNinja18: I do, I do. Movieverse Thor seems willing to forgive just about anything, I mean Loki almost killed him in "Thor" twice and he was still trying to save him at the end. So that's why my Thor cares so much. I'm a sucker for trying to make different aspects of my stories as logical as possible, I'm glad you liked it! Loki is supposed to be a genius so I'm glad his plans come off that way (despite that they usually backfire). He's so selfish, he can't even imagine himself acting selflessly even when he sorta is. He's that pathological. I wouldn't want to see them either… that sorta thing is hard for me to take. I don't think Kenna could watch… it would tear her apart. Thank you.  
CYBERKAT2: HAHA, glad to hear it! Thank you but we've since reconciled that she alerted the story to see my response, not to read anymore and I'll take her at her word on that. Woot! That's great to hear.  
CoreyBuerella: I'm thrilled you thought so!  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: Thank you, I tried to write it mainly through people's impressions of the act instead of really describing the physical actions of the scene. I'm glad it worked. In the end, they really aren't all that much different (not in my story anyway) like most of the old pantheons of gods tended to be back in the day. Oh don't worry, I won't forget about that guy or Kenna's old fiancé. Stark is on his way, expect at least a couple lines from him in the next chap. Haha. She wasn't really a flamer, just a tad harsh and judgemental in a non constructive way the first time around. We've since figured it out. I'm not one to hold or even form grudges but I can have claws from time to time. :)  
(HappyDeath)Executioner: That he is. The man's mind is genius, his greatest weapon and his greatest downfall as well.  
(Fuchia)Grasshopper: He knew what was coming, so that helped. And you're right, making the decision was most likely the hardest part. Someday perhaps but changing 1000 years of ingrained personality takes a lot of time and pressure to change… believably anyway. It is building.  
Dunamess: Thank you. Lol, I love that you are still with me and still enjoying the fic. Don't get in trouble on my account though. :)  
Manara: I'm happy to see that you alerted it in order to see my response to your review and not secretly read what you claim to dislike, faith in humanity restored. So now we can do a little tete-a-tete as far as why I wrote Loki the way I have vs the way you like to see him written. My knowledge of Loki comes from what little we can gleam of his character in the movies "Thor" and "Avengers" but prior to chapter seven, it's based off of the former. But also, some of my characterization of him comes from the mythology that this movieverse character is derived from (as everyone is already aware). Loki was a hedonistic god (sexually and otherwise), a trickster who gained hundreds if not thousands of enemies over his centuries of life. At the point in his life that I'm depicting him, he's already felt overshadowed by his brother, unjustly vilified by the other gods and unloved by his father. Some of my depiction also comes from his obvious feeling of superiority to those of a lower social status than himself. The deleted scene with the servant and the snakes and the scene where he says the guard should be flogged for not getting the message to Odin sooner point to him being a bit of a pompous jerk in that respect. We don't see what his interactions with sexual interests concern but everyone knows why Sif's hair in dark and not its original blonde so we know he has a history of already doing cruel things to women. So that's my justification for how I wrote him. If you continued past chapter seven, you would find that I've changed the character and at this current chapter, he is somewhat becoming that generous lover you mentioned but he has a reason now. He never had a reason to be generous with another person before this because he was distrusted by most and hated by others before it was even revealed that he was a frost giant. Also, he was plenty damaged by this time in the story, before "Thor". He'd already been tortured, humiliated and punished by Odin several times for many of his tricks and what not. Are they discussed in the flick? No, but his character is based on that mythology so its not like you can say he was some Disney prince before and be anymore correct than me. So I think I do understand the character and I do not believe that I, in any way, just 'imagined' a pervert. Could you safely say it was over the top at times? Yes. There you have it. I'm not trying to convince you that your view of him is wrong but I have provided you now with many examples from both the movie and mythology that support my characterization. Your view of my characterization was a bit closed minded, a tad harsh and per your first review, a little too vague for me to properly offer a rebuttal. But in the end, you're only going to like what you like, regardless of how accurate or inaccurate my portrayal has been. As such, good luck finding other fics that are more to your reading tastes.  
FatOldSun: ROFL. I can get a bit catty from time to time but we've hopefully come to an amends. Thank you, I aim to please!  
reader204: I smile every time you tell me that! You're very welcome. :)  
KeeperoftheNine: No worries! I know you're there. I am trying to do something I haven't personally read before (though I haven't read them all) and this direction seemed nominally unique. That's awesome to hear. I am no fan of torture porn so I would feel a bit hypocritical for writing it for that reason. They are ever growing closer… baby steps, mostly due to Kenna's insane ability to forgive. She's a little too forgiving and she also likes to rationalize her situation into making herself more pliable to the situation. Sometimes over rationalization can be detrimental though… Thank you!  
Shishingami: I'm so happy it's a continuing sentiment. Awwww, thank you! I am an obsessive writer. If I don't write something, whether fan fic or original, everyday, I get a little antsy in the pantsy. It's like my stress reliever. That and running. I'm not a high strung person but I would be without my outlets. I'm glad it benefits us both! I most certainly feel hugged, thank you. :)


	55. Remarkably Familiar

**Remarkably Familiar**

She poured over the texts, completely surprised that there would be so many. Most of them seemed like they hadn't been opened in centuries or more, the bindings creaking as they were opened and the pages smelling even mustier than most of the books that came from the great library did. She'd started with almost a dozen, the first batch delivered to the grand dungeon rooms. She'd barely opened up the first tome when the next delivery came. Twenty-two book burdened librarians later, with well over a hundred books and she was assured that she had all of the literature written prior to the last great war with Jotunheim.

This had been a request she made of Thor upon his second visit to his brother. Loki had been unconscious once more; the combination of poppy milk and his bodies natural desire to heal in an unconscious state had made him dead to the world soon after she begged as much food down his throat as she could manage. She'd had several reasons for asking. One, there might be information on how best to treat Jotun wounds and secondly, she truly was curious. Thirdly and most importantly, she didn't think she could take another day where she simply paced about the floors, tearing her hair from its roots as she waited for his return. The study, the research, the long ago created habit of losing herself in information would let her take her mind away from the grizzly acts being committed against the man she now called her husband.

She wanted books written from before the war in the hopes that the writing would be less tainted and biased by the strong feelings of hatred that can be caused by the horror and desolation of war. She'd been delivered archeological histories of the realm and anthropologic studies of the people. She'd gotten catalogues of Jotunheim's flora and fauna, a diversity existed there that she never would have imagined. There had been such a wealth of information delivered to her but she decided her first foray into the written word, one she peripherally scanned earlier, would be translation of a Jotun author. The book was thin and so incredibly old but the idea that she would be reading words by a member of a species she hadn't even considered literate before, fascinated her while making her feel foolish at the same time.

Of course they would have literature of their own but after a lifetime of stories about how savage and how like beasts they were, it was just a natural assumption to make, born of ignorance and fostered by a lack of interest. It was the same assumption most of Asgard would make and had made as well. The only difference between her and the ones that were now spectators to Loki's punishment were the odd circumstances in which she now found herself. Circumstance had forced her to reevaluate her lifelong held views. It was inevitable. Finding out what he was had been a shock but she'd discovered it at a time filled with life altering discoveries. The fact that he was a Jotun was but one, the final one. The initial ones included his decade long plan to make her his wife, his actions here in Asgard directly after his disappearance, what had happened to him in the void during the year he was lost to her and his plans to become Midgard's king, her its queen and to get her with child. All of those facts combined had left her numb to surprise that by the time she found out he was a frost giant…

Her initial gut reactions of disbelief, disgust and fear had now been mostly replaced and in the void they left, she would fill it with as much unbiased knowledge as she could. The translated book she now held was filled with folklore from that realm, tales of their creation, fanciful epics and stories of love, loss and strife. Though the characters and setting were different, the underlying meaning and lessons of each story were remarkably familiar. One tale, a story of a Jotun warrior named Staune, who battles a giant serpent in order to keep his wife and unborn son from harm, sacrificing his left by jumping into the beasts gaping maw and striking the death blow from inside its belly, sounded like a tale her father told her when she was a child of a man named Steinn. The Jotun story was almost identical to the one she remembered being mesmerized by so long ago.

She finished it and with that personal curiosity out of the way, she set that book aside and decided it was time to build a medical understanding of the species. She spent an hour quickly flipping through dozens of books, gleaming only tidbit of random information here and there but after a quick perusal of nearly a third of what had been brought to her, she still had not found anything that would meet her criteria. Her search came to an abrupt halt when she heard the door to the main chamber opening. Her heart jumped into her throat as she was suddenly brought back to reality, her research coma effectively broken.

They brought him in once more, in the same manner as the day before, set him on the bed, gave her their respectful farewell and left wordlessly. She tended him in the same manner, this time he wasn't conscious at all when they returned. As she'd suspected the day before, his back had not fully healed by the time he'd been taken. The pain of today's punishment was likely more intense as a result. She finished his initial bandaging but unlike the day prior, she did not lie down next to him, too anxious about the mountains of book in the other room and the possibilities hidden within their covers. She looked him over one last time and then began hauling a dozen or so books into the room so she could study them and still be by his side in case he woke for any reason. As such, she began to fill her mind and lessen her ignorance of a race to which she would always be so closely tied.

XxX

"Tall, dark and handsome. Ladies usually use that to describe the perfect guy but I think I'll be a pioneer and turn it on its head." Tony smiled charmingly at the female warrior who did not seem to find his flirtation amusing in the least. She just stared at him with those piercing eyes, one eyebrow delicately lifted in either mild disgust or mild confusion. Either way, it was pretty damn sexy and so was the Asgardian armor she wore. Tony had suddenly developed yet another fetish… female armor. It had sprung up spontaneously upon setting his eyes on this exotic, tall beauty. He was infinitely relieved that Pepper wasn't around to witness his shameless ogling and flirting at the moment.

"I do not see how that answers my request?" Thor asked him; mildly irritated with the single-minded attention Tony was giving to Sif and not his very important reason for being here. Deciding that it probably wasn't the best idea to actually piss off the godly portion of the Avengers initiative, Tony barely managed to pull his attention away from the Amazon before him. It was a hard thing to do; the idea that this bona fide warrior goddess could probably kill him with a flick of her wrist was strangely one of the hottest concepts of his life. Reluctantly, he turned to the brooding surfer-esque god.

"Lemme get this straight Goldie Locks. You want me to go to Asgard, build a power consolidator at the end of your," he started to giggle, "sorry, the name kills me," he calmed himself, "at the end of your rainbow bridge so that Loki, of all people, can transport multiple peeps here in case of another Chitauri attack. An attack that he wouldn't be leading this time but trying to stop?"

"Yes, that is as I said." Tony couldn't believe that Thor actually looked confused by why he'd just repeated the plan. The billionaire turned to Sif.

"Does sarcasm exist in Asgard?" It earned him a smirk.

"It does." She said simply before she looked to Thor. "My I speak?" Tony saw the god king give her a nod, the universal go ahead sign. "I mistrust Loki as well but I do not doubt that these forces he once led are still bound for your realm and will not stop until they've enslaved or decimated your kind before they turn their sights on Asgard. Despite who created this plan, it seems the best hope for our shared prosperity and freedom." Tony pursed his lips and drew them to the side before nodding.

"Okay, okay, I get that and I even get why but I'm not too keen on the second bit. Giving us back the tesseract once all this business with the bridge is complete so we can make more of those weapons that we all got a bit pissy about back on the hellicarrier?"

"Tis why I came to you and not to your S.H.E.I.L.D. You possess your iron suit and have not shared its formidable power with your realm. Surely you could build the weapons in a way that once the tesseract's power is removed from your realm after the danger has passed, that the weapons will simply no longer function." Tony smiled.

"And they say you're the dumb one." The smirk that Sif had given him before now quickly morphed to a scowl. Someone's protective of the big blonde. "I have a couple of conditions."

"Such as?"

"First things first, I want to hear this from the horse's mouth." Thor suddenly looked completely confused.

"What horse would that be?"

Tony let out a bark of laugher. God he loved colloquialisms and this guy's complete lack of understanding of them. "Loki, I want to hear it from Loki. We haven't really gotten a chance at a good conversation since he threw me off my own building." Thor's expression quickly darkened.

"That might not be for the best."

"No talkie, no dice. He might be the God of Lies and I might not be able to sniff them out of him as a result but I still wanna hear him say it. I want to hear this plan of his and more importantly, I want to hear from him why the hell he would help."

"My brother…" Thor stopped. Tony watched as the team of hamsters started doing double-time in that massive head of his. Stark could actually see the moment the decision was made. He didn't think he'd ever met anyone as transparent, emotionally, as this guy with maybe innocent ol Steve Rogers coming in a very close second. "Agreed." He finally said. "And your other conditions?" Tony could feel his own expression turn devilish.

"That I be personally given the grand tour of your realm by a beautiful warrior goddess."

XxX

AN: Pitifully short chapter I know! Apologies but I hope the short reintro of Stark made it somewhat worth it.

Skyler McAndrews: That's great that you do. While not everyone agrees, I'm glad that most of my reviewers seem to like my version of Loki in this little tale of mine. And Kenna, thank you for thinking as much. Soon has never been a problem with me. :)  
CoreyBuerella: Thank you! And I freaking love your review. I do listen to music; in fact, I did have 'Odin Confesses' as part of the little play list I used when writing this chapter. The others included: "A Fond Farewell – Richard Harvey", "Harry & Grace Make Peace – Trevor Rabin", "Leave No Man Behind – Hans Zimmer", "End Of An Era – Zack Hemsey", "Quiet – This Will Destroy You" and "A Gift of a Thistle – James Horner". I'm a music freak and the last few chapters have been mostly instrumental pieces. And yes, the 'Thor' soundtrack was beautiful. You might like to check out some of those others since they are all in the same vein.  
(Fuchsia)Grasshopper: He's back! Yeah, I don't want a sappy Loki. I'll always think of him as reluctantly romantic and I hope that will always show even as things between he and Kenna continue to evolve. I had to do the hair washing again… who doesn't love having their hair washed? I swear it's the main reason I go to a salon, heavenly. As per this chapter, I'm obviously going to be doing a bit of writing about Jotun. I've only seen a few fics that delve into those aspects and it's just a fun idea to toy with and twist to fit my ideas. As it stands now, he can't show her since he doesn't have use of his own magic in order to undo Odin's. I don't even know if he can without an outside influence even with his abilities intact… we'll see.  
lokiworshipper13: Aww, thank you for saying so. I hope I can always keep him Loki despite some of the gradual changes I'm making him undergo. I hope you liked Tony's pre Asgard intro.  
KeeperoftheNine: I can't imagine Loki ever wantig his best weapon to be anything but at its sharpest especially considering his current situation and upcoming events. It's why I wrote that Kenna had never seen him drunk before. He's just not the type as far as I can imagine. I can't wait to see what you do with Dani and Loki in Vice… so excited!  
reader204: My thoughts exactly.  
Guest: I wish he could too but in all the times I've seen clones in the movies, they never seem to have a physical form, more like holographs than flesh (though I must say I do enjoy a good 'multi-loki' fic from time to time… wink, wink). So I'm leaning towards the idea that a clone wouldn't actually work for this. But I like how you think. :) Thank you!  
gameofshadows: (53)Awww, thank you, thank you. It's hard to write something like that about a character you like. I had no idea it was descriptive enough to put you in the moment though… cool, I guess. I figure there has to be a reason that Thor is so firmly in Loki's corner beyond just being brothers for thousands of years. I thought the idea of owing Loki for his current goodness could be one of those reasons. I wish I could get into M/M fics, I'd have so many more to chose from but alas, I'm stuck with the idea of women… oh well. I'm so happy you liked that line. I think about that sort of thing whenever there's a riot somewhere, especially when it's over dumb stuff like sporting events or trial outcomes. That's where that line came from since it's how I'm depicting that element of the Asgardian population. (54) ROFL. He does seem to have a crazy active libido when it comes to her. I'll go ahead and chalk that up to my crazy desire to write lots of sexy time Loki. I'll be bringing that up a lot since I would imagine Kenna would think about it a lot. Heck, she's married to one and I've described her as someone with an inquisitive mind, always wanting to study and learn more so it seemed like a logical extension of her character. You're heart can take it because Tony Stark will be your balm whenever it seems like it's going to overwhelm you. :)


	56. Simple Mischief

Warning: A bit o' sexy time within.

**Simple Mischief**

He couldn't believe how exhausted he felt. Maybe he shouldn't be surprised by it, after all; he'd just received stroke two hundred this morning and knowing that thousands more were to come made him clench his jaw and close his eyes. He may have overestimated just how much he could take.

No.

He drew in a deep breath through his nose and slowly let it out through barely parted lips. He could bear it, would bear it. He would not be defeated by his own plans again. This one could not fail, if it did, they would all die. She would die. He could think of no greater torture than a life devoid of her presence. Ten thousand strokes against his back would not make him falter.

"Tilt your head back." Her quiet voice bade of him. Besides, how could he not survive this torture when he knew that each evening, he would kneel in this basin and his water nymph would work her seemingly magical fingers through his scalp?

"Stop that." Her voice sounded amused in its stern admonishment.

"What?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"The moaning, it's ridiculous." He hadn't even realized he had been, too lost in his own thoughts and the delightful way she ran her fingers against him. Her nimble little digits were nearly as pleasurable as other aspects of her anatomy.

"I would apologize but it is no fault of my own." He heard her let out a quiet but still amused huff behind him. He almost groaned in disappointment when he felt the water pouring over the back of his head, knowing that her task on that part of his person had come to an end. He continued to mull over other aspects of his plan as she set to work on his neck, shoulders and arms.

Thor would and most likely already had traveled back to Midgard with Lady Sif. He couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips as he thought of how that meeting must have gone. Sif will have hated the man of iron. She was not one to suffer foppish behavior directed at her but knowing how important Stark was to Thor and the realm, she would be forced to allow it to happen. Simple mischief, like he used to engage it so long ago, was something he truly missed. No one got hurt, realms didn't hang in the balance as a result and lives were not destroyed. Yes, he missed the smaller pleasures in life and allowing himself to indulge in such, at Sif's expense, lightened his mood even further.

The water rippled against him as Kenna moved around the basin, her soapy cloth now running across his clavicle and chest before dipping lower to work across his stomach and lower abdominals.

"You really need to learn to control yourself." Another admonishment came from his caretaker and wife. He smirked.

"I think the effort would be counterproductive to the healing process." He cracked his eyes opened and saw her shaking her head, a tiny smile playing across her lips as well. Perhaps he could convince her of other therapeutic activities before they finished here.

"I could always ask Thor to bring in a male bather." He blanched slightly.

"That would not be wise."

"Why is that?"

"The fewer people that know of the true state of my body, the better. A common bather would not be trustworthy enough for such a task."

"Such a logical reason."

"I assumed it the best way to dissuade you from asking such a horrid request." She actually chuckled. His hopes for such added activities continued to rise… among other things.

"Stand." And so he did. Wisely on her part, she moved around to his backside once more, running the cloth over his buttocks, the backs of his thighs and calves. "If you could bend over, I would not be doing all of this for you and placing myself in such a position."

"But alas, I cannot."

"Alas." She moved in a continuing circle and tended to his thighs and shins. Loki groaned when she did not take it on herself to relieve the obvious strain of the only part of his anatomy that had not received any attention but could obviously use some. He kept his eyes closed, knowing that if he took the chance to look down at her as she was now, kneeling in front of him, he would not be able to stop himself from moving in ways that she had strictly forbidden. His resolve to not injure the healing flesh of his back would dissolve and that would not please her in the least. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when she stood. So much for that fantasy becoming reality.

"I don't know if I've ever seen you look so dejected." He was about to chastise her for saying such a foolish thing when soapy hands gripped him and he gasped. "But I will not leave any portion of you untended." He started to lean forward. "No, stand straight or this ends." He unflinchingly obeyed, not moving a muscle. Her little hands moved against him in long, smooth strokes.

"I care not what is official but you woman, are a goddess." He breathed out and took the chance to open his eyes. She wasn't looking up at him but he could see as she shook her head slightly with that continued little smile on her lips. His eyes shut tightly once more when those strokes began to fluidly twist around him with one hand moving lower to attend even more of him. He didn't even try to hold back his moan as she expertly worked him. He knew he wasn't supposed to move and he knew he risked her keeping her promise to stop if he did but he could not keep himself from reaching out gently with one hand to her hip in order to pull her closer to him. He didn't care that the closer proximity slightly hampered her movements; he just wanted to feel the increased nearness of her.

"You never do as you're told."

"Never." He agreed. "But I am trying. If I were not, we would be in a decidedly different position and my back would be a bloody mess." He heard her mutter something like 'unbelievable' but he didn't care. Despite her earlier warning, she did not stop and in fact, her motions against him became even more fervent. It seemed she could read him rather well in this respect and just when appropriate, her grip increased as did her speed as well as paying extra attention to his accessories. He groaned out her name as he came, fully enjoying not only the pleasure she gave him but also the creative way in which she gave it. He finally opened his eyes fully when she started to pull away. His perverse mind wanted to see something before it was too late.

Loki slightly stepped back and looked down so he could see his release as it glistened against her stomach just as she sat down on the submerged bench and rinsed herself off. It was almost enough to make him request even more of her but the moment their eyes met, he knew that trying for anything more would be out of the question. She seemed to read his mind as a slightly annoyed look started to cross her features. Not wanting to dissuade her from any future possibilities, he smiled.

"Thank you." This seemed to correct her expression and instead of annoyed, she instead narrowed her eyes but the tiny ticking up of the corners of her mouth was enough to show she accepted his thanks for what they were. Nothing but genuine. Kenna then changed up the process from yesterday one more time by not requesting that he sit in the water and soak. Instead, she had him remain standing, rinsed him with fresh water and then had him exit the basin.

"I was thinking that perhaps more time against the air might leave you in better shape that the wet." He just nodded, deferring to her far greater level of expertise in this area. Just as Kenna shrugged on a long bathing robe, they heard a knock at the door. They looked at one another. Only Thor knocked and Loki had not been expecting him. Something was wrong, had Stark refused?

"I will go." She said.

"You are not decent." She rolled his eyes at him.

"I am fully covered and it will take too long to put the dressing on your back before someone comes barging in here. I will go." She repeated. Reluctantly, he nodded. She moved to the washroom door and stepped out, leaving it open a crack. He moved to stand near it so that he could hear everything that transpired.

"Thor, we were not expecting you." Hearing his wife address the king so informally made him cringe but the big oaf insisted on it when in private company. Kenna was not one to disobey such requests, though he wished she would.

"Nor was I expecting to be here but something has… occurred. My brother, where is he." He didn't hear her response so it must have been nonverbal. The man Stark has requested an audience, as terms for his cooperation."

Fuck. That was the last thing he wished to contend with now, the arrogant human who thought himself the equal of a god.

"It will be a moment." He heard Kenna say.

"Of course, he will be here in a few minutes. He insisted on walking, preferring not the horses. Lady Sif escorts him here." Despite it all, that made him smile. Let her suffer for ruining his initial plans over a decade ago. She was getting off light as far as he was concerned. He moved away from the door when he heard her returning.

"You heard?"

"Yes." She nodded and moved to her things. "I do not wish to appear as I am." She nodded again and made no mention of his vanity or ego on the subject. She motioned him over to her and quickly set to work, covering the tender flesh in her bandaging before helping him into a shirt and his breeches. He ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing it back well enough. She took a few steps back from him, tilting her head from side to side in an appraising manner. She looked into his eyes and nodded.

"I will be in the study. If you chose to sit, use the bench at the end of the bed." She then left. He heard her address Thor but by the time he stiffly made it to the main room, she'd already disappeared into the anteroom.

"I do not like this." He said to Thor the moment he arrived. "Does he know?" Even Thor did not need further explanation.

"I told him not of your punishment nor will Lady Sif." Loki nodded and silently thanked the golden king. It was bad enough to be seen in this prison by the likes of Stark but he didn't know if his pride could handle the human knowing of his humiliation as well. They didn't have to wait long before a red faced Sif entered the room in front of a very self-satisfied looking Tony Stark.

"Holy shit. Nice prison." Loki nearly clenched his fists but stopped himself just in time. He had no desire to give this man any satisfaction with that sort of reaction. "Asgardian jail doesn't seem half bad. I had visions of shackles and rats and that sort of bullshit but this…" The human took an appreciative spin to get a better look. "Classy in a renaissance faire sort of way." He stopped when something caught his eye. He pointed to the left side of the room. "Is that what I think it is?" Loki followed his line of sight. The cask of mead. "Fuck yeah, I need a drink. And since you're a shit host, I'll just help myself. I mean, we were at war and I offered you one at my place." He heard the man mutter something about other people's children after that but it was all nonsense to him.

He'd barely been in the room thirty seconds and Loki already wanted to kill him. He watched as Stark grabbed a goblet and did indeed help himself to the amber liquid. He stood, turned to face the three gods in the room and raised his glass in salute.

"To the craziest business venture I've ever stupidly gotten myself into." He didn't wait for any response before taking a long drink. "Fuck that's good." He topped of his cup once more before looking around again. He spied a chair and moved to it. "My dogs are barkin'. That was one hell of a walk. You mind?" He asked but sat down before anyone could say anything.

Loki looked at the other Asgardians. Thor looked perplexed, comically if they had been under different circumstances while Sif actually looked amused. Now Loki wanted to kill the human doubly so, he had somehow turned his mischief with Sif on its head. She glanced at him, gave him something very like a sneer before returning her attention to the unusual man.

"You wished an audience?" Loki finally asked, failing to keep all of the annoyance out of his tone.

"Yeah. I wanna hear this plan of yours from you."

"I'm sure that Thor did an adequate…"

"Yeah, yeah. Point break filled me in. I'm not trying to get any extra information from this. I just need to hear it come from you. Let's just say I trust you about as far as I can throw you, sans my suit of course." Through a very tense jaw, Loki spoke.

"And what part do you wish to hear?"

"Everything. Start to finish. I want to know why you're doing it, what you get out of it and most importantly, why the fuck I should trust one god damned word that comes out of your mouth." He took another sip of mead. "Impress me."

Steeling himself for what he must go through, he was half tempted to tell Thor that he would not be going to the square tomorrow since this should more than substitute for the next day's whipping. He took a deep breath and as calmly, in as bored a tone as he could affect, he explained his plan, its inception, its necessity, his gain and what he expected the outcome to be.

Stark was actually quiet for a time, actually looked contemplative. It was actually astonishing. Then the man's eyes narrowed, he sat forward and cocked his head to the side.

"Are you lying to me?" He asked outright. Oddly enough, for all his years and the obvious reputation he'd deservedly gained throughout them, he'd never been asked such a thing so bluntly. Strangely enough, it was the first thing Stark had said that didn't make him want to rip his head off. Loki allowed himself to sigh.

"No, Tony Stark, Man of Iron, I am not lying to you."

"Alright, good enough for me." He stood up resolutely. "Show me this workshop you seem to think I'll find useful. I just hope travel Jarvis is up to the task." He walked back to the cask, topped off his cup once more and then moved back to the cell door. "One more thing, where's Kenna?" Now Loki's fists did clench. "I'd love to see her again." Loki would have to thank him later with the way Thor quickly acted. He began to appreciate the king more and more each day.

"Perhaps later." He jumped in quickly. "For now, let us get you settled in."

Stark sent Loki an irritatingly knowing look. "Yeah, perhaps later." Then his eyes flitted to the anteroom door for a second. "Until later."

XxX

AN: A light chapter all around. This was to keep some of my readers from going into a depressive coma. Oh Tony, Tony, Tony. You loveable jackass.

Enosimania: (42) Great to hear from you again! Haha, I'm not going to lie, that chapter was probably a little influenced by your fic.  
Winter Sombrero: (54) Yea! Good to hear. He has his moments… even if they are still Loki styled.  
Dunamess: Oh good. And he's back with a vengeance!  
zero kiryu is all mine: Awesomeness.  
lokiworshipper13: Of course he would. No woman is safe. Hell, he was hitting on Jane right in front of Thor, he'd probably have sex with Sif in front of Thor if he could get away with it. Thank you! She's a voracious knowledge hound when it comes to subjects that interest her and lately, Loki interests her.  
CoreyBuerella: I do, I do. No need for apologies though. I'm happy to share music ideas with people, especially if they have similar tastes. It seems people that like this kind of music are few and far between anyway. Thank you!  
(HappyDeath)Executioner: (54) That's what they say. (55) That he is and that you do. I'm so excited to do more Loki/Tony interactions. The plans I have… And yes, Tony did delay the return for Kenna at Bruce's request. And the Odin/Baby Loki scene, I'm saying it's Odin's magic because when you watch that scene, the first place that starts to lose its blue color on the baby is where Odin is stroking him with his thumb and you can see some little sparkles right at his thumb. But since it's never discussed exactly how Loki maintains his Asgardian look, you could go either way but I like the idea of Loki not being in control of it… dunno why, just do. I've seen some writers go the 'instinctual magic' route as well. Whatever works for the story, works for me.  
(Fuchsia)Grasshopper: Yeah, I'll play with the idea. I'm leaning towards that he needs an outside influence until he can teach himself to overcome it. But at this point, I don't think he wants to overcome it, being perfectly happy in his Asgardian guise (he's still not too keen on what he is after all). OMG, someone has to write a Tony/Sif story. It could be all sorts of awesome and over the top craziness. You, me, someone must do it! If I weren't writing a freakin' erotic epic here, I would be all over that. Thanks, I got a little catty over that review but she and I have been PMing back and forth in a perfectly cordial sort of way. It's all good. We just have very different views of Loki characterization, sall good.  
(amyleigh)121: Thank you! OMG, I checked out that tumblr and I couldn't stop laughing. There is something strange going on there with hamsters, that's for sure. Thanks for turning me onto it.  
CeffylGwyn: No worries, I'm always excited when someone finds a chance to review, not matter when. Thank you. I'm a sucker for Dark Loki. I've got a bit of a bad boy complex (I'll admit that). I mean, I liked "Thor" and I thought the Loki character was interesting and really well acted but I didn't think much beyond that until I saw "Avengers" That's when my mind started churning and this goofy tale was born. I'll blame the Loki/Black Widow scene for that. Ahah, jealous of Kenna. Poor girl, she can't even win with readers… jkjk. Thank you. I love writing dialogue for them. Now don't go insane, I don't know if you'd be able to leave such wonderful reviews in the future if you did. Thank you again!  
KeeperoftheNine: Hehe. You can and I'll smile each time you do. Oh you know he'd go ape shit for Sif, even if only in flirtation. You know he'd do something like that. Maybe he'll try to get some armor back to earth to give to Pepper, lol. I've considered it. My muse is always going crazy. If I could just write fan fiction full time (wish it paid, lol), I'd have so many stories going all at once but alas… I am a mere mortal. :) Oh, the book. I liked adding that in there and while I don't know if Loki will personally read it, you know Kenna is going to slowly fill him in on what she's been researching. Thank you once more. You can usually say that and not be disappointed. I'm obsessive that way.  
Lae D Snowflake: Wow, you think torture chapters are "TOO" good for Kenna and Loki. I pale to think of what is too bad for them. :) But… having said that, Tony is definitely going to figure into… well, I can't say and give it away! :)  
jnotjane: Oh, yes he is. I can just see Sif being mildly annoyed by his flirtations… but secretly flattered (I think). She's still a woman after all, warrior or no. Well, he doesn't know about it yet but he'll definitely find out at some point. Loki is a jealous sort so we'll see how he handles the Tony situation. Thank you. That's tough stuff for me to write so it's nice to hear that. As you can see from the start of this chapter, it's not a cakewalk for him but he's pretty strongly motivated. We'll see.  
reader204: Another review… Thank you. :) tehe


	57. Dark Images

**Dark Images**

Loki took several deep breaths in his attempt to calm himself after the irritating meeting with Stark. Not only had the human come here, seen him in his prison, made demands to hear a plan he already knew and understood and then made inquiries about his wife which he had no business making but he interrupted his time with Kenna, time that had been far more pleasant than any he could remember. She'd been smiling, they'd been engaging in playful banter and for a moment, he was able to simply feel just a tiny shred of contentment. Then Stark had to come and be a thorn in his already painfully tender side.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Kenna until she was only a few feet from him. He turned his head toward her slightly and grit his teeth. He couldn't even force himself into that domestic calm again. She stopped once she was next to him.

"I still want your back exposed to the air." He nodded and allowed her to unthread the laces to the shirt completely so that he would not have to raise it over his head. By the time she'd meticulously removed all of the bandages from his heated but healing skin, the sound of the doors locks rang through the room again. Loki sighed and removed himself to the washroom before a tall serving wench entered the room and placed the platter of food for the day's final meal on the table. It was the same woman that brought last night's food as well as the previous two meals this day. Before she had a chance to leave, Kenna spoke.

"Has this become your regular duty?"

The woman quickly curtsied and held the pose as she spoke. "Yes milady."

"And your name?" The tall blonde looked up with surprised eyes. It seemed she wasn't often asked her name.

"Clessa Milady."

"Thank you Clessa for bringing this all the way here, I'm sure it's not a pleasant trip to make."

This seemed to confuse the poor woman even further, her brow knotted and her lips parted slightly as if to say something but instead, she just gave a nod of her head.

"Will that be all Milady?"

"Yes, thank you." The servant the left with a rather queer look on her face.

Loki came back into the room the moment the door locked. He gave her an odd look, similar to the one the servant bore. "Do you intend to always do such?"

"Do what?" She asked innocently as she turned one of the chairs next to their dining table and silently asked him to sit sideways on it. He didn't answer her until he after he'd gently lowered himself; just the motion of sitting painfully stretched the flesh of his lower back. Kenna's mind immediately started to imagine different designs for chairs that would allow him to sit but not move his body as such angles as to affect the tender muscles and delicate skin that covered them. She was pulled out of her mental workshop by his answer.

"We don't normally speak to servants unless we require something of them." She knew that by we, he meant royalty, which she supposed she was now apart of, no matter how surreal she still found the concept. However, she'd spent so much time on Earth and had always been of the lowest rank of nobles, that to not speak to someone simply because of their station and profession felt profoundly rude.

"You may not but I will." She tried to say it with an unaffected tone but she could tell she failed when she saw his eyebrow rise slightly, so she decided to continue with her explanation. "They are no less deserving of my notice than any other unless they do something to earn my disregard."

"They are merely servants." This immediately set Kenna to irritation.

"And I was merely a lesser noble."

"That is not the same."

"Yet very nearly. What would life be like if such foolish separations did not exist?" She saw the way his eyes narrowed. He knew to what she was referring, the gap in their social standing and everything that had occurred as a result. So much had happened as a result of him trying to gain her in some way. The obstacles he'd had to overcome had nearly ruined two realms. "So I do not believe that thanking a person for their efforts or addressing them by their name is such a grand thing."

Loki remained silent as his eyes slid away from hers. It seemed the conversation had come to an end as Kenna served him some food, trying to get him to eat as many meats as possible. The mood had unfortunately soured since Stark's unannounced visit and this business with clashing cultural ideals did not help in the least. Since there wasn't any danger of ruining any pleasant feelings, Kenna decided to broach yet another topic that she knew would continue them on this adversarial path. Best to get it out of they way now anyway than to delay the inevitable.

"I wish to see Mr. Stark while he is here."

"No."

The quick, almost vehement refusal actually surprised Kenna. She hadn't thought he'd been too keen on the idea but she didn't think he would outright forbid it.

"No?" She asked somewhat incredulous.

"No." He confirmed.

"Why?"

"I do not have to explain myself." How quickly he moved back into old habits, reminding her of how he used to act around her. Once again, he felt like the royal and she the being beneath him.

"Is it jealously?"

Loki slammed his fist down on the table; the sudden move made Kenna jump and her eyes shot wide open before they quickly narrowed. He still didn't offer an explanation however, just sat there, fuming.

"Do you have any idea how insulting that is?"

"You find it insulting that I would not wish my wife to keep company with other men."

"To keep the friendship of other men, to speak with them, to ask after other friends that I may never see again, ones that will be dead soon enough from old age or the precarious lifestyles they live in opposition to how fragile their mortal selves are." When he didn't respond, she continued. "What makes you mistrust me so?" He opened his mouth but then promptly shut it again. Then Kenna came upon a realization. Even though he knew his memories of her to be false, it didn't change the fact that they were there, that they most likely influenced him still, even if only on an unconscious level and maybe not so unconscious level. His memories were the reason why, when they'd been first been reunited, he'd asked if she'd let any mortals have her, why he was sure that she would eventually lie with one. It was likely the reason for some of his reaction now.

"You once said I had committed falsehoods and deceits against you, that I used to purposely hurt you. Did those memories include other men?" Loki was up and out of his chair in the blink of an eye, his hiss of pain told Kenna that while this conversation had not been wise, it was too late to turn back now. "Is that what you remember?" He was facing away from her, his arms tensed at his sides, his hands fisted and shaking.

He nodded.

She moved to him quickly, determined that she say this to his face and to make him believe it for the truth that it was. She scooted around him and found his eyes shut tightly. This was why he'd been so fiercely angry when she'd gone to Stark's gathering, why he'd been so relived to find out she had not engaged in any intimacies with any of them. At the time, and even still, he thought her capable of such cruelty. She'd known her words were cruel then but she'd no idea just how close to home they had hit the dark prince. Oh how she wished she were nearer his height at this moment, so she could look more directly into his eyes.

"Loki, look at me." He hesitated but did. What she saw startled her beyond anything she'd ever seen in his eyes before.

Fear.

He was afraid that some of his memories of her were true. That she might have done terrible things against him. He had been unwilling to ask, too afraid to know the truth…

"You are the only man I have ever known. The only one." She whispered against his neck, normal speech robbed from her at the moment. He almost sagged against her then as he wrapped his arms around her possessively, resting his cheek against the crown of her head. "You and no other. I swear it to you." He nodded, still holding her close. She could only imagine the dark images that haunted him and not just of her. What did he remember of Thor? Of his mother? She let him hold her for a long time until they finally broke away. His eyes looked somewhat red and it made her stretch up on her toes to give him a reassuring kiss. "The food is getting cold." She offered stupidly, not knowing how to segue away from this difficult topic.

"The food?" He asked with a raised eyebrow before letting out a sardonic laugh. "Yes, the food." He replied to his own question. She gave him an apologetic half smile for her tactlessness but he just brushed her lips with his thumb.

"Well you do need to eat. You'll heal more slowly without it." She actually felt a little embarrassed now, continuing to state the obvious. He smiled and they walked back to the table. The rest of the meal was had in silence. She decided not to push the Tony subject any further today.

XxX

"I feel like I should be on something." Tony said to the tall watchman who stood with his giant sword clasped in his hands but resting on its tip in front of him. This was Heimdall, the all-seeing god and the one that actually impressed Tony the most. Summoning lightning was one thing but it could sorta be duplicated in a similar manner back on Earth. Now holographic doubles and being able to teleport were a bit cooler and not something that they'd been able to master yet but give him a few years of intense work and he might come up with something. However, being able to see anyone, anywhere, just by being the supremely amazing creature you are, well, now that was something Tony Stark could be thoroughly impressed by. Not to mention that out of all the godly powers, it would be the best one to have. Imagine all the women he could get a peak at or the intel he could get done of them without any effort at all.

"You must have it easy with the ladies." He said to the dark god but he got no response in return. This guy wasn't big on the verbal front that was for sure. Of course, Tony was sure he was going about this all wrong so he tried a different tact. "What do you think of Loki?" He wanted to pat himself on the back. After two hours of just sitting on this bridge waiting for Jarvis to finish its scans of the energy flow and patterns coming off the bridge, this was the first thing he'd done that got even one tiny bit of a reaction. It was no more than a flick of the eyes in his direction but it was a start. Stark spoke when Heimdall would not, something he was infinitely familiar with doing.

"I think he's a dick myself." Nothing. "I mean, I know about daddy issues as much as the next over privileged genius but you don't see me trying to take over worlds, not even my own." It got him another eye flick. He was about to keep up the one sided conversation when the dark god spoke unexpectedly.

"Perhaps you have never had proper motivation." That shut Tony up and made him follow Heimdall's line of sight for a moment, though he still saw nothing more than the awesome universal panorama that was the view from the end of the broken bridge.

"She's pretty amazing, I'll give him that. She deserves better than that ass hat."

Heimdall actually turned his head this time; looking down at Tony and making him feel just a tad bit smaller than he already did. He suddenly wished he'd worn the suit. Then he saw the god's lips crack open, a row of pearly white teeth coming into view and a deep, rumbling noise issued from him. It took a second but for Stark to realize that the gatekeeper was laughing. Tony grinned back at him even if he was still a bit unnerved by the strange sound. Heimdall then turned back to the stars in front of him, the sound gradually dissipating into nothingness.

"Ass hat." He heard the deep voice say quietly before silence reigned once more.

"Analysis complete." Intoned Jarvis's smooth voice. Tony quickly picked up the scanner, tucked it under his arm and nodded to the god that had just royally freaked him the fuck out.

"See you around Heimdall."

"As I will you, Tony Stark."

Freaked the fuck out.

XxX

Dunamess: ROFL, so sassy. For some reason, your review made me think of an old SNL skit called "The Ladies Man". Sippin on some Courvoisier. Stark is a ladies man after all.  
(HappyDeath)Executioner: He's incorrigible and of course he does. He doesn't miss much. Yeah, poor guy has to go through a lot to please the Asgardian mob.  
(Fuchia)Grasshopper: He can bring it to any party, even a depressing one. I have written Loki as kind of a nympho (in the broad sense, not clinical sense) but it's more fun that way. Someday we'll see that pairing, someday. Yeah, no point in holding grudges, being angry with people just shortens your lifespan so it's just not worth it.  
Winter Sombrero: She is getting a bit more take charge lately but she is also in her healer element. She's not going to put up with any of Loki's bs concerning that. Can't help but love Tony.  
gameofshadows: (55) I just can't help myself. I missed him too, I hope you enjoyed this odd Heimdall/Tony scene. Well, now you know just how green he got and Tony wasn't even there. I'll be sure to get Sif some more page time because it will be fun. Honestly, I haven't researched shit on them except how to spell their planet. Tehe. Everything Jotun… is going to be purely my bs but that's so I can twist it to my personal uses. So I'm sorry to any mythology buffs out there for the butcher job I'm going to do on that lore. (56) ROFL, I'll take that as a compliment! You know Tony will with every chance he gets and even though Kenna and Loki have come to some sort of understanding here, he's still a jealous sort. I am cruel, aren't I? No probs, I loved writing it. I can't wait to show you all I have in store. Someone asked my 20 chapters ago in a PM how many more chapters I expected before this ended. I said 15… and I'm not even to the next arch yet. Sheesh, I suck at estimating.  
electricteena: That's awesome to hear! Kenna is definitely stepping into the wifely roles rather easily. I love that this was their most intimate considering the form of it, lol. The bond is growing, slowly.  
CoreyBuerella: Thank you for saying so. He's always good for one it seems.  
TechieNinja18: He's the master of the quick change. Loki will always be mischeivious, till Ragnarok come.  
reader204: I'm crazy, likely certifiably so. Thank you and thank you. :)  
Lae D Snowflake: ROFL. Now I get what you were saying. They were all gone and then Tony had to come in and unconsciously stir up trouble. ROFL, TONY'D indeed.  
lokiworshipper13: Thank you. I hope I can keep it up.  
CeffylGwyn: I imagine that would be Loki's reaction to Tony no matter the situation. I mean last time he did throw him out a window after only a couple minutes.  
KeeperoftheNine: Oh noes, we both did handies! But I in no way think mine was better. There were different for diff chars in diff circumstances, that's all. Loki isn't Loki if he can't be mischievous every once in a while. Agreed. I guess we could try to become legit authors but what's the fun in that? :)


	58. Stolen, Not Abandoned

**Stolen, Not Abandoned**

Life soon fell into a sort of repetitive rhythm. Her day began each morning with preparing Loki as best she could for his daily punishment, the toll of which was quickly becoming apparent. He did not sleep well and though he said nothing of it to her, she knew that each sunrise became harder and harder to face. After two weeks, after fourteen hundred lashes borne, he'd started to lose weight, hollowing his cheeks. The lack of sleep darkening the circles around his eyes. Each day he was unconscious a little longer when they brought him back. She tried everything she could think of, different treatments to pull more of the pain away, ones to force the healing to a faster rate. She poured over the Jotun books in hopes of finding some missing ingredient, something unique to him but so far, she'd found nothing useful. Still, she would search from the moment they took him away until the moment they returned the prince to her.

She would then treat his wounds and continue her research until he awoke and the treatments would continue once more. Wishing she'd had more time as an apprentice here at the citadel, she couldn't help but think her lack of knowledge was failing Loki somehow. Everyday she tried and everyday she failed to improve his lot for the next session. Kenna wasn't sure how much longer this could go on like it was, though it wasn't his resolve she doubted but her own. To see the after effects of his punishment day after day, to see the wounds she treated everyday renewed and worse each time, it made it harder and harder to maintain her professional healing air, one she needed to present for his sake.

By the end of the second week, she truly became worried when he no longer rose to the occasion of their bathing sessions, his body weakening past its ability for such activities. While neither of them said anything about it, the cause behind it weighed heavily on them both.

Another constant in the days, as they passed slowly, were Thor's visits. At first, the king seemed to have little to say, searching for the words with difficulty, that was, until he decided to begin talking about the affairs of the kingdom. This actually had the effect of perking Loki up. He would listen dutifully, speaking up when he had something to add concerning one matter or another during which time Thor would listen with such rapt attention as Kenna had never seen before. It even got to the point where he would bring quill and parchment, jotting down notes when Loki said something he didn't want to forget. It was almost comical at times to watch them discussing affairs of state, usually Thor seemed more the pupil than the king but at times the discussion would become mildly heated when the two would butt heads over one subject or another. From time to time, Thor would say something that gave his brother pause, the dark prince obviously thinking deeply before begrudgingly conceding a point, at which time; Thor would beam like child winning praise from a favored teacher.

Over the two weeks, the relationship between the brothers was the only thing to improve however. Apparently, Stark was having more difficulty in creating the device they needed him to craft. From what Thor had passed along, the problem stemmed from a variety of factors ranging from Tony not having the normal working facilities he did back on Earth to the fact that no one alive seemed to have any kind of working knowledge of the Bi Frost. At first, he couldn't even research it properly, unable to study Asgardian texts due to the language barrier. It had taken a week before the council, with strong prodding from Thor, granted Tony the gift of languages. He was the first human in existence to be granted such an honor. Though it had only been a week, he was still no closer to solving the riddle.

This was the subject Loki and Thor were currently discussing and the dark prince was non too happy about the topic.

"He knows of your intelligence brother."

"I know no more about the finer workings of that damned bridge than any other scholar." Loki replied; he did not want to see the man of iron. He wasn't sure if he could handle the irritation that man brought with him in droves everywhere he went.

"But you and he are of like minds," Thor tried again, earning a quick scoff at his words, "if you two were to discuss his work perhaps you could see the oversights he might have made."

"And he asked this of you?"

Thor became quiet and Loki's eyes widened and his voice broke away from his normally dulcet tone. "No. You bring him here and his arrogance will suffocate me further than it already does from afar."

"And yours him, brother." Thor admonished, earning him a deeper scowl than he'd received in a long time. "I know your true reason for not wanting him here. It is pride but is your pride worth the cost if he fails?"

Loki turned away, his eyes settling on Kenna who sat quietly, listening to the discussion but not partaking. He knew just by her eyes that she agreed with Thor though she would not say so in the king's presence. Just because she said nothing now, did not mean she would keep her opinion to herself once they were alone once more. He looked away from her to a non-opinionated wall and pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a long breath.

"Fine, bring him here but if I kill him, I will not apologize." Thor laughed at this.

"I understand brother."

"But not tonight, bring him tomorrow, let me prepare for the fool before having him thrust upon me."

Thor nodded and stood from his seat against the wall, his common spot these days when he visited. He turned his attention to his brother's wife.

"Is there anything you require Kenna, any new supplies and new requests for furniture?" The question made Loki look off at the strange thing his wife had concocted, while odd looking, it was a relief to sit upon and not feel the pull against his flesh. He could rest his legs without having to lie face down on the bed though he refused to use it in Thor's presence. He could imagine what he looked like when he sat in it and it was enough to keep its use private.

"I have everything I can think that I need Thor, thank you." Loki saw him give her that same smile he always did these days, a smile that expressed his gratitude and familial love. It shouldn't bother Loki but it did. However, he kept the petty thought to himself.

Thor gave a nod of his head to them both. "Until tomorrow." And then he slipped from the room.

Loki immediately made for the specialized chair. The design was simple but ingenious. Instead of a back, which one normally leans back against, something that would cause him great pain, it had a padded front, set at an angle that allowed him to rest on his front at an incline. The front section rose high enough that it allowed him to rest his head against it as well. He nearly collapsed onto it, he felt so exhausted yet sleep would elude him if he tried the bed. Nightmares from a time he couldn't fully remember in the abyss would plague him whenever he tried and that was having a far greater effect on his person than the daily whippings. It was the only reason he had relented, accepting that tonight he would take the poppy milk since it would deaden his mind to the dream state.

"You do the right thing in allowing him to come." Kenna said from beside him as she ran her fingers into his hair. He groaned at the decidedly pleasant contact.

"I will suffer through him if it aids in his quest but if at any point I think it not worth the while, I will throw that man out the door and see how well he flies without his pretty armor." Kenna said nothing, just continued to try and give some comfort to his decidedly uncomfortable life.

"I will not hide in the study this time." She stated outright, in a tone that should have brooked no argument. He stiffened for a moment but then let it go. What did it matter? At least she would not be alone with the insufferable man. Despite their conversation and his now solid knowledge that she had never taken another to her bed, he still didn't like the idea of her with Stark and not because he didn't trust her. He simply hated Stark. He didn't want to be in his presence, let alone have his wife in it but he was too tired for an argument, certainly one as foolish at this. At the moment, he just wanted to continue to feel those digits slide through his hair, her nails scratching occasionally in the best way possible.

"As you wish." He finally supplied. A comfortable silence descended on the room, punctuated only by his occasional soft groan. She was the first to break it with words.

"I have been reading a great deal of late." He knew this. He'd seen the books, been in the study with its obnoxious piles and he knew the overriding subject of each text. She'd had them for two weeks, near the first day of his punishment and he was quite frankly surprised that she hadn't said anything about them in all this time.

"I have seen." He was not thrilled about the subject matter. He preferred not to think about his racial origins and he would have preferred it if she did not as well. He didn't need to ask her reasons; he knew them well enough. '_The healer in me wondered if my treatments, which are for Asgardians, are the best for you.'_ She searched for ways to better heal him. "Have you found anything useful?"

"Sadly, not for healing." She trailed her fingers all the way down the back of his neck before sliding them around to bring them back up the side, behind his ears and round his temples. "But I have learned other things." She said in a quieter, more cautious voice. She wished to tell him some trivial fact he assumed, something she thought he could benefit from. He had no desire to know anything of them but she was testing the waters, seeing if he was receptive. She trailed her fingers down once more, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. Her bringing up the subject now, as he sat relaxed, with her doing nearly sinful things to his scalp was no accident. He sighed.

"And what have you learned?" He would indulge her. It wasn't as though he were afraid of any information she might have gleamed from the ancient books.

"Many things. Like did you know there are several classes within Jotun society?"

"I did not."

"There are. The warriors, the ones we most often see depicted, they are the largest, standing upwards of sixteen feet. But you've seen those." He shifted slightly.

"I have." He responded carefully. Where was she going with this?

"But they aren't born that way, so large. They are chosen at birth, due to the standings of their fathers, to be fed special diets that make them larger than they would otherwise be." She started pressing dense little circles against him as she continued her comforting massage and her uncomfortable words. "The natural and delicate runic markings they are born with, they grow unusually large because of this food, accounting for the sharp features and protuberances all over their faces, neck and shoulders. Non warriors maintain a smoother look." The conversation was starting to make him more uncomfortable than he was willing to admit.

"While this is all fascinating…"

"You aren't deformed." She said it hastily as she suddenly made it clear just why she was saying all of this after all, to make some point to him, likely in an attempt to make him feel better about himself. Well, he didn't want her pity and he didn't need to know this.

"Enough."

"And Laufey didn't abandon you." She sputtered out, knowing he didn't want to hear any more but trying to get the words out she wanted him to know.

"Kenna, enough!" He pushed up and away from the chair. Putting distance between himself and his newest torturer. "I agreed to only one form of punishment, I do not require it from you as well. If this is all those books tell you, then get rid of them." He didn't want to hear her words or believe them. He turned away from her, hoping it would quiet her cutting tongue. He wished she'd never spoken, left dark matters where they belonged, buried and never raised but she'd always been this way had she not? Ever probing, ever saying what she should not.

Not abandoned? Who was she to think he needed to know these things?

"They placed babes in the temple under the moonlight to be blessed, they are left there for three days. You were stolen, not abandoned."

"STOP!" He spun back but didn't approach her.

"You should know these things Loki." She was trying to remain so irritatingly calm, thought the tremors in her shoulders and her voice told a different tale. None of what she said mattered, stolen or abandoned, deformed or not, he was still a Jotun that had been raised to believe he was not; raised to hate and fear what he eventually learned he was. That was the crux, not in how he was delivered but in how he was kept.

"They are trivial and unimportant, the knowledge does nothing but stir thoughts best forgotten."

"You shouldn't forget what you are." She pleaded.

"As if I ever could!" He spat. She shrank back as he yelled at her a second time. "And what is this newfound peace you have with what I am? You would shrink from me when you first learned of it but now you try to convince me of what? That I am not a monster?"

"Jotun aren't so different from Asgardians." She said quietly, guiltily.

"Not so different." He laughed but there was no joy or humor in it. "They are worlds…" He caught himself. "I am worlds apart from you in my differences."

"You bleed like I do." She said quietly, taking a step forward. "You can hate like I do." She kept inching toward him and though he didn't want her near, he didn't wish to move away from her either. "You are capable of the same desires as me, the same wants and needs." Another step. "You feel pain as I would and you laugh as I do." She was almost to him when he held out a hand, halting any further progress.

"You come to these lofty realizations in what? Two months?"

"I wish to be better than I was, as I've always wanted to be." She had started to sound desperate, fearful even. "I studied healing so that this day I would be better than the one prior. I did it with Asgard, I did it with Earth and now…"

"So now you've studied and you are a different person?"

"No, the same person with different ideas." His hand slid up to her neck, wrapping his fingers around it. She didn't move. He didn't squeeze.

"Different ideas. You are so malleable, like clay. I buy your maidenhood and your body for passage to Midgard and you come to care for me, love me even. You go to Earth and mold so well into their way of life that you wish to stay there forever. Thor and I bring you back, force you back, I force a marriage on you, you hate me for a day if that and then you mold to me again, so much so that you now try to comfort my dark past with what you hope to be comforting stories of my origins. You hate frost giants, are afraid of them but after two weeks of books, you find them so much like yourself that you defend them against me, one of their own. Do you ever stay true to anything or will you always change yourself to survive your surroundings so perfectly? Your logical mind can convince you of anything, to endure anything, to become anything."

He delivered the entire speech without rancor, just plain deduced fact. He held her neck and felt her pulse quicken with each word he spoke. He tilted his head to the side, was though looking at an interesting experiment.

"Do you think this a weakness or a strength? I'm not even sure myself." He dropped his hand then and looked to her things on the counter and the vial of liquid she had ready there. He walked to it, poured the sweet tasting stuff down his throat and lay himself down on the bed. "That is one way in which we are different, you and I, you changed as quickly as the wind changes direction, while I, if I even can, do so at a geologic pace." He closed his eyes and said nothing else.

XxX

AN: Hmmm, too preachy? I'm not sure. I got the ideas across that I wanted to but I'm not sure about my execution. I wanted them to both kind of be at their wits end for this scene, not fully able to handle such heavy material in their current mental states but… Sigh. Glad everyone seemed to like the Tony/Heimdall bit. I'd never seen a scene between the two of them before in a fic and I thought it would be a fun thing to do. It would get boring if Tony always managed to screw with everyone perfectly, bout time he was the uncomfortable one.

Enosimania: Thanks. Hehe. I wanted an unusual scene pairing there and an interaction between Tony and Heimdall seemed like the perfect one. I'm glad I'm making him enjoyable for you.  
CeffylGwyn: Thanks! Some people do, some people don't. Good to know you're one of the former. I'll try.  
Winter Sombrero: I'm glad it brightened your day. I just love the idea of Heimdall saying that.  
anonYmous: Thanks but I'm probably just plain mad for doing it. Thanks for the kudos.  
KeeperoftheNine: Yeah, that's definitely the score. It was definitely an odd ending. She is, very devoted, falling into her role perfectly once more… And he is, somewhat. I'm glad you're finding that bit interesting; I'm trying not to go overboard on it. From now on I have to keep it pretty vague or fall into a repetitive trap. Hehe, great minds right?  
(Fuchsia)Grasshopper: That we do, it give us so many chances for angsty situations. Agreed and while Kenna tries not to upset him, she won't give him free passes forever either. I can't believe I haven't read them sooner! Really enjoying them. Chap 26 eh? I'll have to get that far tonight then. :)  
(amyleigh)121: Happy you enjoyed it!  
(HappyDeath)Executioner: He actually bit off more than he could chew for once, something he's not overly familiar with, lol. Loki has more issues than Newsweek magazine.  
Guest: Awww, what a lovely compliment, thank you.  
reader204: Lol. His character does just seem ripe for pity, ironic considering he'd hat it.  
osanji: The hair strap… it has not been forgotten, but that's all I'll say. It's like the golden snake and the necklace, rarely used but never forgotten and always has a purpose. He might have wanted to wear it but at the moment, he wouldn't really have a memory of it and if he did, he'd assume it to be false. Thanks for being a follower of it and extra thanks for dropping a note. I really appreciate it! I hope my story line never trails off though it's always a fear, especially with how long this sucker is getting to be.


	59. The Snare

Warning: Sexual content has yet again made it into the chaste story.

**The Snare**

She had just remained there, watched as he'd crawled into the bed and eventually fallen into a dreamless sleep. She didn't move until his breathing evened out, until she knew he wouldn't see her tears. Then she'd calmly and quietly walked into the study and started to stack books and ready them for the librarians to come and take back in the morning. Her organized piles that she'd separated out by topic were now being bunched together, stacking them into piles that were far too tall to be stable. Still, she worked. She moved them without looking at the titles, without noticing whether she'd had a chance to look through them yet or not, just moving them from one spot near the desk to a growing set of piles next to the door.

She felt numb. She kept any and all thoughts from her mind, only focused on her task of moving books, as mundane a task as she'd allow herself at this point. She carried a stack of five books, heavy tomes still covering in a thick layer of dust. She set them down and turned to collect another armful when she heard several thuds behind her. She turned to see the pile had collapsed, a dozen or so texts strewn about the floor. She stared at them, at the way some had opened, pages filled with words exposed to the ceiling while others lay open but face down and others remained shut and waiting expectantly on the floor to be picked up once more. She just stared at them for a very long while before she slowly walked back over to them and stiffly began stacking them once more.

Then she snapped.

She was pathetic to think she could do anything, make any sort of difference, impact these greater beings in any meaningful way at all. She'd tried and failed and worse, they knew it. She threw the book she was holding against the wall and lashed out childishly at the other books, at the stacks. She let out her pent up frustrations, a decade, a lifetime in the making, on the books that had taunted her with lost knowledge but had given her nothing but grief and strife in return.

Damn them all. Damn the powerful and how they toyed with the weak like so many pieces on a game board. She didn't ask for this. The she stilled and collapsed to the ground. Hadn't asked for this…

'_I want you to take me there, to Midgard.'_

She _had_ asked for this. It wasn't what she'd wanted but it's what she invited upon herself, what she'd allowed to happen. She could have refused his offer all those years ago but she'd been greedy. She wanted something for nothing, passage to Midgard and all the trappings for survival there and she wanted to give nothing back in return.

She kicked her legs out in front of her in a gesture that did nothing but express the sheer frustration she felt. What could she do? She was stuck here, forever, with a creature that knew what she was, the pathetic fickle little thing that she was. She hated every word he said and hated it not because it was cruel, that she could handle, that she could brush away with so many comforting words to herself. No, she hated them because they were completely true in every possible context. She thought she'd beat it, she thought that speaking her mind meant she'd grown but she was just as much the coward now as she was the day she'd met him. Now she was just a mouthy, obnoxious coward who tried to find security in 'teaching' lessons to others. In trying to instill more courage in them than she had in herself.

She slapped away the book closest to her as if its proximity were offending her. Then she just started to scoot herself back, uncaring how idiotic she must look. There was no one here to see her, no one to witness her breaking apart, and no one to see the tears that had not stopped falling since he fell asleep. She kept moving backwards until her back hit the opposite wall. She pulled her knees up to her chin and balled up on herself. She didn't know what to do so she just buried her head and took deep breaths that did nothing to calm her.

XxX

Loki woke to a darkened room; a single lantern on the wall still dimly glowed casting an unnerving light throughout. He lifted his head and immediately knew that she was not in the bed beside him and thoughts of the night before suddenly flooded back. He stood quickly, ignoring the stiff, though not painful feel of his back. He threw open the door of the washroom, certain he'd find her looking out the high window once more but she wasn't there. The window was dark, not even a hint of predawn glow. Irritated, he realized that he had no idea what hour it was.

Irrationally, his heart started to thump in his chest as he turned and made his way to the study. He pushed open the door to the study and immediately felt a small amount of resistance against it. As he pushed it further open, he realized that several books lie in the door's path. He slipped into the room to find the mass of texts she'd been studying in a riotous mess all about the floor.

What had she done last night? Everything was in disarray in that section of the room, furniture was out of place, books were everywhere, some even looked ruined either from tearing or throwing he couldn't be sure. But he didn't care about the books. She wasn't sitting at the desk and she wasn't in any of the chairs or on the great couch against the wall. For a moment, he panicked. Had she somehow begged her way out of his prison while he'd been drugged and unconscious? Was she gone? Away from him? Both of his hands were in his hair as he spun in a tight circle before he finally caught site of something against the wall near the extinguished fire's hearth.

"Kenna."

He breathed out in a combined sigh of relief and worry. She didn't stir. He hurried over to her, pushing an upturned chair out of the way in his pursuit of her still form. She was curled into a ball, lying on her side with her hair covering her face. He actually let out a relieved laugh when he saw the steady rise and fall of her chest. He truly was losing it if he thought she had somehow extinguished her own life as a result of last night's argument, as unpleasant as it had been. Still, the scene that met him this morning had been so unlike anything he'd ever seen from her before, it was a fear that leapt into his mind.

He moved the hair out of her face and saw the evidence of puffy eyes and tear trails through dust-smudged cheeks. Her eyes shot open as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She sat up so quickly; her head would have collided with his if he hadn't moved out of the way fast enough. It seemed like she tried to scoot further into the wall at first before she just slumped against it.

"Leave me be." She whispered hoarsely.

"Come to bed."

"So that I can mold myself back to you or maybe you can mold yourself inside of me?"

He ran his hand down his face. He didn't want to deal with this right now. The words he said earlier, he would not apologize for but he knew he would be punished for them. Her malleability was something he usually liked. It made her conform to him when no other would but now that he'd pointed it out, something she obviously hadn't seen or acknowledged in herself, she would be weary of doing it in the future.

"Come to bed." He repeated as he reached for her upper arm, intent in guiding her to her feet at least. She wrenched her arm away from him, a pained look on her face but she stood all the same. She skirted around him as if being careful to not come in physical contact with him. He stood from his crouched position and watched her walk away as she pushed a book out of her path carelessly with a foot before she reached up and untied the halter of her dress, letting it fall just as she stepped through the doorway. Loki just stared at the dark puddle of fabric for a moment before following after her. Trying to determine what was going through her mind at present was proving a bit too difficult. He just knew it wasn't good, that it was dark.

He actually took hold of the doorframe to steady himself when hit with the sight on the bed. She had crawled onto it and had gone no further than the edge where she remained on her hand and knees. Facing away from him, he could clearly see every exposed part of her sex as she lightly rubbed herself. He felt himself harden almost instantly inside his loose fitting cotton pants. He knew a trap when he saw one. He saw the snare, saw the bait but like so many wounded, starving animals before him that have seen the same, he found himself so hungry for what was presented that he vacillated between running away or snatching up the delicacy presented.

Kenna said nothing but just continued to pleasure herself for his greedy eyes to lap up. He had just about built up the wherewithal to speak and tell her to stop when he heard her moan quietly as she dropped her chest flush to the bedding and brought a second hand up to aid the first in her quest for pleasure. He was the stupid, starving animal that took the bait fully knowing he was about to be caught. He strode over to her, quickly pushed down the waist of his pants and gripped her hip with one hand, his length with the other and pushed in deeply. Her cry, while almost downed out by his groan, only added fuel to the growing fire of lust within him. He gripped both her hips and pulled her into him each time he thrust forward and pushed her away with each withdrawal. Each connection of his pelvis to her buttocks caused a loud cracking sound each time they slapped together, his grunts joining the chorus of debaucherous sounds. She moaned loudly beneath him, her hands still between her thighs. One hand slipped further back so that he felt himself sawing between two splayed fingers of her hand, adding yet another level of sensation to an already overloaded situation.

He dug his fingers into her hips even further, trying to control himself and utterly failing. He shut his eyes and let his head cant forward slightly. He quickly felt himself becoming exhausted but also so close to his release. Not knowing if she would reach hers or not, he couldn't spare the time or physical capacity to find out, so intent he was for his own.

"Fuck, Kenna, fuck." He groaned out as he hit his staggering release, feeling himself pour into her in powerful, nearly painful waves. He was gasping for breath and for a moment, he almost lost his footing, almost falling backward before over-correcting and having to catching himself by pressing a hand against her mid back. She lightly grunted beneath him but that was the only sound she made. He felt light headed as he tried to catch his breath. When he was fairly certain that he could move without falling, he pulled out of her and let go. He couldn't help the confused surprise he felt when she skittered away from him as soon as he released her, quickly sliding under the covers, not sparing one glance his way or a single word. With careful movements, he too crawled under the covers; careful to lie on his stomach once more even though remembering such proved difficult. He turned his head to look at her back as she lie on her side, facing away fro him.

"Kenna?"

He saw her draw her neck further into her shoulders and she didn't answer.

"Speak to me." He tried again. Suddenly, she spun around to face him, making him flinch.

"So you know what makes me pathetic." She said, her face showing nothing but misery. "Well, I know what makes you pathetic as well." With that, she turned back around and tightly clamped her pillow against her head.

And with those words, the trap sprung shut.

XxX

AN: Uh oh. Some Tony relief or destruction in the next chapter.

Dunamess: Yeah, I can't help myself from twisting canon ideas.  
jnotjane: Kenna is imperfect and this one, she really didn't fully think through before blurting it out. Would it ever be beneficial for him to know these things? Maybe, was this the right time to reveal them? No. You are right, he is neither emotionally or mentally ready for this with everything else that is going on right now. They are both stressed, she learned some fascinating information tied directly to the man she'd with and she just didn't have the ability or foresight to keep it bottled up for a more opportune moment. I can only imagine if I knew something that HUGE about someone I was close to and how hard it would be to keep it quiet. Also, its important to remember that will over 100 years old, Kenna is still quite young. Not that youth automatically means poor choices, it just means lack of practical experience in a lot of areas. So yeah, this could increase Loki's guilt over his actions against Laufey, his animosity towards Odin might increase and the like. And me certainly did call her on her BS but was that wise of him in the end?  
mary233: It might have needed to be said but like Kenna's inopportune mentioning of Loki's past, this might have been jumping the gun as well. Nah, I never wanted a Mary Sue. I don't want someone who knows all the right things to do and say all the time. Like any flawed character, she's gonna screw up. She didn't do it maliciously, just foolishly and now… well now she's all mixed up inside. The hair strap is not gone, that's all I'll say about that. :) Thanks, Heimdall needs more face time in fics as far as I'm concerned, he's a fascinating character after all.  
zero kiryu is all mine: Thank you! I try to change things up from time to time. Maybe do something that hasn't been seen before (not by me anyway).  
Ceffylgwyn: Thanks. Loki is resilient and only time and circumstance will tell how he deals with this new info, if he chooses to deal with it at all. It might decrease his bitterness with Laufey but it might also increase his bitterness with Odin… not sure which is better.  
(HappyDeath)Executioner: I thought it might be a fun concept to twist up. If Loki has felt an amount of shame for thinking he wasn't good enough for his birth race, how will finding out the opposite was true affect him after coming to this knowledge? We'll see.  
KeeperoftheNine: Tehe, I just couldn't help it. I always thought it was odd to be abandoned in a temple. I always think of remote places for that sort of things, not temples and thus an idea for crazy lore ideas hatched. Yeah, Odin… we haven't seen him yet. The question is, was it ignorance or purposeful. After all, taking the defeated king's son… hostage, or saved youth? That one decision of Odin's has been the crux of everything, that's for sure, not matter the reason. Yeah, the AU of that is an interesting thought. Thank you!  
caitysays: Woot! Awww, tease. :) Indeed it has. With all the heaviness I've been doing, we needed Tony. Thank you, thank you. I'm happy to give you something to look forward to.  
gameofshadows: You know it sister. Thanks, it was an idea I've had rattling around in there since first seeing the movie long, long ago. I'm glad I finally was able to put it to some use. Aye, it changes things drastically. Did he or didn't he… we'll see. As I posed to Keeper, hostage or saved youth? He might one day, at a geologic pace however, lol.  
reader204: haha, I do not tire of you saying so. Oh wow, I look forward to all the love, love. (1) Aww, you are too cute. Thank you. (2) She hates fighting since it goes contrary to her chosen passion of keeping people healthy. :) And Loki, yeah, he's a bit of a mischief maker after all. (3) lol, well that was kind of the point. Tehe. (5) That he is. He likes himself and he most definitely is. (6) ROFL. (7) Undoubtedly. (8) I love that you say that even though you've already read it once… so flattering, truly. (9) I need to change that note. (10) And I love this. (11) Yeah, Loki is incorrigible. (12) Ah, yes, the golden snake, tehe. (13) OMG, still as pumped… awesome. (14) I glad you did.  
Trillen17: Excellent question, one that will be answered in due time. The only times we've encountered Stark in Asgard so far was that first day, so we have no idea what he knows. Also, keep in mind, he's only recently been given the gift of languages so he would only be able to converse with Asgardians that had been granted that themselves. Lower nobles like Kenna, didn't have access to that, so you know commoners didn't. It's only a select few that are given that (per my goofy storyverse anyway).  
(Fuchia)Grasshopper: Yes, quite serious. I did need to take place but was it the best time to do it? Agreed, he's never going to really embrace it per se. Kenna is trying to be a good person but is there such a thing as trying to hard? And her motivation for being this good person, who is it for? Oh, and the question, it was posed by Loki, Kenna didn't say another word after he delivered that little speech. He kinda made her speechless. She has had to adapt to many changes and she might not have survived if she hadn't but also, what has she given up in her constantly changing ways? It's a fundamental question and one I'm not really going to answer, it's just a metaphorical one for each person to make their own decision on. Now I'll answer it for my characters but that won't mean the path they choose it necessarily the right one, just the one I think they'd follow per their characters. Oh, will Tony be a good thing in the next chapter or a bad one… we shall see. Thank you so much, as always!


	60. Abandoned

**Abandoned**

"Wake up." Her voice pulled him out of his coma like slumber. "They'll be here soon." She held a shirt of his, waiting until he sat up before handing it to him. As soon as he had it over his head, she started for the washroom. He reached out and grasped her hand before she got too far away.

"Kenna." He said quietly. The violence with which she pulled away from his touch, as if he had burned her, almost made him gasp.

"A strength or a weakness? That was the wrong question."

"Kenna." A slight hint of pleading entered his voice. He wasn't used to her being cold to him, ever since his defeat on Midgard, he had seen many things from her. He'd seen anger, disgust, contentment, lust, worry and so many more but she'd never treated him with this icy sort of regard. She ignored the tone of his voice and her name.

"The better question is if _you_ find it _desirable_ or not." She spat at him. "I think you did, I think you always have. I think you would still if you hadn't been foolish enough to throw it in my face." She moved to the washroom door and pushed through it, not sparing him a second glance.

Loki sat on the edge of the bed completely at a loss. He'd expected his words to have an impact but maybe he hadn't fully thought through how much of one they would have. He hoped he had a few minutes before his escort arrived. He stood stiffly, chancing a hand over his shoulder to check the state of his back through the fabric of his shirt. It was quite tender but at least he didn't feel as exhausted this morning as he had in recent days past. He walked to the washroom door and pushed through to find her sitting on the edge of the tub, her feet dangling into the filling basin, still wearing her robe. She spoke first.

"I'm sending them all back today. I see no point in keeping them as they do neither of us any good."

The books, he realized quickly. He walked over to her and just as he was about to touch her shoulder, she moved into the tub, intent on avoiding any contact.

"You do not have time to take me before you go so I see no point in your touching me."

That immediately pricked at his pride to suggest he couldn't touch her unless he intended on bedding her. "You take this too far."

She laughed, glaring at him through the tops of her eyes as she crouched down in the water, robe now wet and clinging to any part of her body still above the water's surface.

"Me, take _this_ too far? You would be the expert on such things, taking everything to the extreme." He wasn't sure how to respond to that accusation. "You made yourself very clear last night, you do not want me to try. You want a wife that agrees with you, that takes care of you, that lets you fuck her. That means that those books in there," she threw a quick gesture toward the other rooms, water flicking away from her hand, "mean nothing. If you want me to take care of you, I will. You will come back, bloodied and unconscious and I will treat you as best I can. When you heal enough to have want of me, I'll spread my legs but beyond that, my changing, my molding, is done."

"I said those things…"

"You said them to startle me away from the ones I imparted to you."

"I could not hear what you said."

"Could not or would not."

He wanted to throw his hands up in frustration but feared the move; instead, he settled for tightly gripping the edge of the washbasin, leaning heavily onto his hands.

"Tell but one true reason why knowing what you revealed to me last night, if it's even to be believed, can be of any positive benefit to me now. Because sometimes knowing something can be far more poisonous, far more harmful or dangerous than not knowing." A pained look spread across her features and she looked as though she held back tears before the coldness crept back in.

"A lesson you taught me well. I've learned it. I do not require your mentorship on the subject any further." She sank into the water until it rippled around her chin. He was about to refute her, tell her that wasn't the purpose behind his words, explain it to her but she spoke again before he had the chance. "Would you like poppy milk again before bed?"

He actually stood and shook his head, the change in subject throwing him. "What? The poppy milk… that's not what's important at the moment."

"It is all that's important at the moment. If you want it, I'll prepare it and it will be ready by the time you're ready to retire this evening, if you don't want it, then my day has just freed up immensely."

"Kenna, you know…." He started to admonish, intent on correcting this childish outburst. The water suddenly splashed violently from the way she smacked her hands on the surface, halting his words.

"ENOUGH!" She screamed. "I know that I am a fool, a pathetic small little fool and that I always have been. I should have just agreed to be your mistress. I should have just molded to you once and been done with it. Then I would have always known my place and I never would have made a fool of myself pretending that I was anything but your plaything. Not a bargainer, not a healer, not a wife, just a mistress"

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on, not a sensation he was prone to having lately. "You are not my plaything."

"No, for now I'll play at being your healer as well but only play since I am an Asgardian healer treating a Jotun." He was quickly losing the patience he did not have.

"Woman, you are not my plaything, my mistress or my healer, you are my wife." He pinched his eyes closed, rubbing at his temples with thumb and forefinger. "All of these words you've spouted, as painful as you are trying to make them, make no difference. It changes nothing. You should not have told me what you discovered because there was no reason for reopening wounds that will forever be painful and jagged." He opened his eyes when he heard the water rushing about in such a way that alerted him to the fact that she was getting out. He opened his eyes and watched as she rounded the tub and walked passed him and out the door.

His jailors would be here any moment and they did not knock when they came to collect him. Her wet attire did nothing to hide her form from the eye, causing him to immediately set off after her. She was already to the study door and entering it by the time he was out of the washroom, his stiff movements doing nothing to aid him. By the time they shared the same room again, she was at the desk and pulling something out of a drawer. She walked toward him with it, pressed the parchment to his chest and forced him to take it.

"It should not bother me." The tone of her voice was decidedly changed from the last time she'd said something; there was no coldness or anger, just that terrible sadness like he'd seen for a moment back in the washroom. Her voice cracked as she spoke next while he looked over the paper. "I just thought… I read that about the Jotun rituals a week ago and when this was delivered yesterday… I just thought, it seemed..." She repeated herself, drawing away from him, her arms wrapped around herself in an empty embrace.

He read the words on the page and his lines of his forehead deepened. So this was why she'd broached the subject. He'd disowned her. Her father had official papers drawn and had removed her name from his family line, from the books, from public records, from everything. He had abandoned her.

"He sent a courier. He didn't even come himself." She whispered. Loki crumpled the paper in his shaking hand. "I just thought…" But again she didn't finish her words as she turned away from him. "I'm sorry." She whispered out. He dropped the poisonous missive to the ground and moved to stand behind her. He touched her shoulder but again she jumped away from him. She spun back, the sadness that had been there only moments before was gone once more. "I'm sorry and I can't take it back. I wish I could now but you can't take back what you said either." She was shaking now, either from the cold of her wet form or her distraught emotions, he wasn't sure. "There's a difference between our two truths however. What I unthinkingly revealed, neither you nor I could have affected your past but what you told me, you helped to perpetuate. You told me once that you didn't grow bored of me because of my specificity to you. You encouraged my molding behavior and the few times I stood up to you, you did horrible things to me. You helped make the creature that I am today."

A sound from the other room announced his need to depart. It couldn't have come at a worse time. He gave her a pained look as he backed away; the guards would come in here after him if he didn't go back. What horrible things had he done to her? He stood next to the closed door and opened his mouth to say something; anything to keep the conversation from ending like this but his silver tongue had turned to lead. The first and only call the guards would make sounded from the other room. She turned away from his gaze and he squeezed his eyes shut before slipping away to his painful duty for the day.

XxX

Loki winced as his arms were pulled above his head and secured to the overhead beam. After only twenty strikes, he was already hanging listlessly. He just didn't have the strength of body or mind to withstand the onslaught today. His only consolation lie in the pitiful number of citizenry that revealed themselves to watch today and he barely heard even one word of jeering. When he regained consciousness, he would tell Thor of his plan's next iteration.

XxX

"Are you quite sure that is wise sir?" Jarvis half questioned, half admonished.

"No, not at all but I'm tired of boring failure, let's fail spectacularly this time if we have to."

"Flawless reasoning sir."

Tony took another look at the placement of the collectors, five evenly spaced cylinders suctioned cupped to the bridge, close enough to the end of the bridge to grab the leaking energy before it dissipated off the end but far enough away from the end to keep Tony's heart rate steady in his distance from Heimdall. Pulling his eyes away from the back of the watchful god, he turned his attention to the consolidator, the hub in which the power would flow to from the five collectors.

"Ok Jarvis, count of three." He held his breath as he watched the device's readout. Please let this work. "Three, Two, On…"

Tony opened his eyes slowly, the smell of burnt hair the first thing any of his five senses sent back to him. The second was the sight of a golden helmeted god with a very big sword, bending over and looking at him.

"Lemme guess, spectacular failure?"

"Yes sir." The I-told-you-so tone of Jarvis kicking in.

A large hand reached down and not wanting to be rude, Stark took the offered help.

"Thanks Heimdall." Tony had decided long ago that he would not adopt his normal pet names for this particular person/god/unsettling dude.

"Hn." Was his only response and the god looked at him for one more uncomfortable moment before making his way back to his post at the end of the bridge. Tony watched him go for a little bit before turning back to assess the damage to the newest, and just as worthless prototype. When he did, he almost shit himself.

"Tony Stark, you smell fearsome." Thor boomed, only adding to the startling effect of the blond god's sudden appearance. "Is this odor a new element to your trials?" For half a second, he actually thought Thor was fucking with him but then he remembered who this was.

"No, but I'm willing to try anything. I built my first reactor and suit with less than I have here and I'm still shooting blanks." He ran his fingers against his head, relieved that he couldn't' feel any massive damage to his hair. "At least this means I get to visit with our very own god of asshattery."

Both men turned to the odd rumbling sound at the end of the bridge. It didn't last long but when Tony finally spared a look at Thor, he was relieved to see that the King looked just as off put by the sound as he was.

XxX

AN: So, no Tony/Loki interactions until the next chapter. For everyone that wondered why Kenna brought up the Jotun stuff when she did, now you have the reason, even if it's still not helpful to Loki. She made that decision after an emotionally disturbing day. Oh and my geek moment for last chapter, "It's a trap!" as said by admiral fish face from Star Wars kept echoing through my head as I wrote the end. Also, props to reader204, every chapter… you are crazy and I love you for it.

CeffylGwyn: But who was he worried for? Yeah, she set that trap and he took the bait, even knowingly… silly Loki. Thank you!  
Enosimania: You know me and the feels with Kenna and Loki seeming the normal recipients of em. Oh, she definitely could, but this is little Kenna… her vindictive moments will always be subdued; it's just her nature.  
KeeperoftheNine: You know it! Yeah, we hadn't had full on angsty sex in a while, not since "Avengers" Loki; I believe though it's more reminiscent of pre "Thor" angsty pron.  
reader204: (15) lol, I think that sentiment is shared by many readers. (16) Muy triste. (17) I enjoy writing them. (18) hahaha, all your feels are mine now. (20) Intensity is my middle name. (21) :) ;) (22) Happy Loki is definitely rare Loki. (24) Unfortunately they are on backorder. (25) Still not my favorite chapter, someday I need to revisit it. (26) Yeah, that one was meant to be kind of a shocker. (27) I had no idea but readership really picked up during the Avengers arch. Aww, well you certainly have done your part! :) (28) lol (29) ? (30) That chapter made me sad… as the writer but I'm pretty egotistical (lol, I had egotestical written first, that should be Loki's nickname). (32) He's a goof. Blasphemy! (34) ROFL (35) Preggo Kenna eh? What will the future bring? (36) I'll have to go back and check that out, especially the cycle thing… I don't like logical inconsistencies. Oh, and never be afraid to critique, I don't get offended. (38) Hey, I love them! (40) Thanks so very much! (59) You are a nut! But thank you. Of course, I love doing it!  
Guest: Matron? But yes, it was a little smutfest.  
Dunamess: lol, le sigh is right. ROFL, pussy therapy… yeah, he's had enough of that and it's not working.  
lokiworshipper13: I think you're right. They've known one another long enough to be at that point. Yeah, it keeps it angsty, that's for sure.  
(HappyDeath)Executioner: And boy were you right, except it was his own experiment destruction, lol. Yeah, them in such close quarters, his punishment, her having to treat the same wounds everyday is not helping their relationship in the least.  
lovejohnnychrist: (8) Thank you very much! Glad you're enjoying it!  
anonYmous: ROFL. Blame away, blame away. Just think of all the non productive hours I spent writing this thing… say roughly two hours per chap, one for writing, and one for proofreading and review responses… yeah.  
(Fuchsia)Grasshopper: I dunno. I'm sorta on the fence. They each said things that hurt the other. Hers was out of unthinking, emotional trauma and his was out of a defense to the crazy emotional shit she released on him. And then her reaction to it… yeah, she was pissed and he really needs to learn some self control (but what fun would that be). They are forever connected, not matter what happens... Yeah, the lineage will pop up from time to time but can never really be kept at the forefront due to Loki's difficulty with it.


	61. Slowly Shattering

Warning: Brief mentions of sexuality but not worth just skimming to… haha, caught a few of you :) … (skim away, it doesn't hurt my feelings).

**Slowly Shattering**

They returned him as usual. She treated him as usual. He woke in an exhausted state as usual and he remained silent at the start of his bathing as usual. Once the glassiness of his eyes, the muddied thoughts of his mind and the numbness of everything about him slowly ebbed away, that was when everything that occurred as usual, ceased doing so.

"Kenna." He spoke her name after she'd rinsed his hair.

"Yes, my prince." She replied smoothly behind him. He stiffened at the use of his title and the cool tone of her voice. It seemed she was just as slow to recover from her wounds as he was to his. He didn't want to ask what he did next. He wanted to know and at the same time, he did not. He chose now because in a sense, she was more a captive audience than she would be later. Also, later… Thor and Stark would be present. He wanted to sort this out now before that bothersome meeting, if it were even possible to do such a thing.

"You said this morning," already her hands had stopped in their ministrations, "that I had done terrible things to you when you would go against me."

"Yes, I said that." She was going to make him ask it directly.

"What did I do?" Her hands started to work again, having him lift his left arm. She answered in an unaffected tone as though they were acquaintances discussing unusual weather.

"Do you recall the instance when you asked if I'd be your mistress?" He hated the way she was speaking, so distant.

"I can't be sure." He heard her laugh behind him.

"Of course not." She started to move to his front, continuing mechanically in her task. "You had me on my back, in the library and you asked it of me while taking your pleasures from me. Appropriate time to ask such a thing I suppose but despite your best efforts, I refused. I tried to push you away because the request had… stung. You would not let me leave and the rest of that particular encounter was less than pleasurable for me." He thought back to the time he'd asked if he'd ever forced himself on her and to her rather cryptic answer at the time. It was suddenly less so.

Kenna scrubbed down his neck and chest as she continued to answer his question. "Then there was the time that you revealed your oversight, that I would need to be protected from Heimdall's gaze while on Midgard."

"I took you there right after." That caused her to pause for a moment.

"Yes."

"I harmed you then?"

"You took me away early and then made it clear that no matter my desires on the subject, that I would forever belong to you. Like so much chattel." She continued to clean him. "I do hope none of this comes as a surprise." He didn't reply to that. He wished that he could truthfully say that it did but it did not. "I can only imagine what you might have done had I defied you more commonly, more often but I was quick to learn, quick to shy away from the pain you could and would cause me. I molded to you quite well in a bid to avoid suffering of many sorts. I think I might not be still living if I had not."

He caught her wrist after her final words and for the first time since he'd woken, she brought her eyes directly to his. They were distant and calm while his were infuriated and vehement. "That, I would not have done."

"No?"

"No."

She just shrugged. "Maybe not. But as you said yesterday, none of these words matter. They make no difference. I'm here, I'm your wife and that is all." He let her go.

Loki didn't know how to deal with this. She wasn't arguing with him, she'd answered his question but he felt no closer to a resolution than he did before the conversation began. He already felt fatigued from the strain of today's events and this draining task he'd been the one to start. He closed his eyes and searched for the perfect words to say. Perfect was not what came to mind, pathetic ones were all he could mutter.

"I just wish things to be as they once were?" It earned him a derisive laugh. He opened his eyes to see her focused on her work once more.

"As they once were? And of which 'once' do you speak?" He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Of the start of our bargain when you all but raped me against a door?"

"What?" He asked incredulously, grasping her chin to regain her full attention. This was the first time her face held any emotion at all but she didn't try to pull away. She just stood there, brow slightly furrowed before she smiled lightly.

"It's a memory they should have let you keep. It would have been quite in line with the sick ones the concocted for you."

"I don't…"

"Remember? Of course not my prince, let me refresh you. You know I was untouched, you knew it then. I came to you with hopes for freedom and a life beyond being owned by a sadistic, violent man. Ironic in the end but I came to you, to your rooms as you requested and you told me that I was to do exactly as you bid. I did. Then you pressed me against your door and forced your way into me. I'd never known such pain and it didn't stop until you did." He swallowed hard. He did remember this. They had not taken this from him. He'd just assumed that since its violence matched that of his other memories, that it was just as false. He let her go. A moment later, he heard her let out a breathy, surprised laugh.

"You remember…" Then she gave the most maddening gesture for the situation once more, she shrugged as though it didn't matter. "You enjoyed yourself immensely, you even seemed rather proud of your accomplishment." She finished with his right arm. "Stand." Numbly, he did as she bid. "There were many times you caused me pain, tied me too tightly, handled me too roughly. Your violence lessened with time but it was never gone. It never will, I think, just this morning I bore the evidence of your brutal passions."

Her hands wrapped around his flaccid length, his exhaustion and the conversation having done nothing to arouse him. She soaped him thoroughly, more so than necessary and when his body started to react to the physical treatment, she spoke again. "Though I never came across any information regarding such acts but it would stand to reason that Jotun females are simply made of stronger stuff." He twisted away from her, his mouth agape as he stared at her. Either she didn't notice or, more likely, she didn't care. "I'm just a little Asgardian after all, maybe violence of that sort is a natural thing among your kind but after yesterday, I'll never know." She crawled out of the basin as she finished her speech and Loki just stood there dumbfounded. Nothing even came to mind, no worded thoughts, just the one very clear feeling of his stomach twisting on itself so tightly that he thought he might wretch.

She retrieved his towel and stood holding it out, waiting for him to extract himself from the water so she could dry him. When he finally found the will to turn and look at her fully, she held the cloth stretched in front of her, her eyes averted to the side as he remembered his trained bathers doing in the past. The impersonal nature of it sent chills down his spine.

"Why are you saying these things?"

"I'm sorry Husband, I'll be quiet if it bothers you."

Feeling exposed, just standing there in the water, he gingerly removed himself before saying another word. "Stop acting thus."

"As you wish." She didn't argue, just started to towel off the parts of him untouched by the lash of the whip. "When do you expect your guests?" She asked conversationally. Yet again changing the subject in a bizarrely quick manner. He faltered for a moment.

"After the final meal."

"Good, your back needs the air, that has seemed to work the best so far. I'll dress them with ointment and bandages shortly before the food arrives. Eat as much as you can, it aids your healing and strength." He nodded absently, feeling dazed and wondering if this was all some bizarre hallucination he was suffering during a round with his torturer. "Since you didn't answer this morning, I went ahead and prepared a mixture of poppy milk." She now stood in front of him and was wrapping the towel low around his hips to avoid the cloth from contacting the tender flesh of his back. "You can take it after your guests depart if you wish to retire early and rest as much as possible or you can see if your cock has desire of my mouth or cunt before…"

He slapped her.

Kenna took a step back, holding her stinging cheek and staring at him in momentary shock. The emotion drained from her face, leaving it cold and bank once more. "After your guests leave then." She said though her voice wasn't as devoid of emotion as it had been and she refused to meet his eyes. He couldn't even believe he'd done it, even staring at his hand for a moment in disbelief.

"Kenna." He started to reach for her, intent on apology. Intent on the many things he hadn't been able to accomplish since his first words this afternoon.

"I have to prepare your ointment." She backed away and moved swiftly around him and out of the room.

He could feel the tingling in his hand where their flesh had met. He raised it up to stare at it before balling it into a fist. He turned and pursued her out of the room. She was shrugging into a robe when he pushed through the door.

"You should lie down on the bed or sit in your chair and try to move as little as possible."

"No."

She didn't look at him but her movements stopped. "As you wish but my suggestions would be best for your wounds."

He walked over to her and this time anticipated that she would try to move away from his touch. He may be injured but he was not crippled. He took a grip of her upper arm and tightened it the moment she made to pull away and instead of remaining passive, he pulled her into him.

"Let me go." She whispered out, her back pressed against his front as he caged her in his arms.

"Stop this now." She struggled against him, trying desperately to pull away from his unwelcome embrace.

"Please let me go." Her voice had become almost frantic sounding and broken towards the final word. He simply gripped her tighter. "What do you want from me?" She asked desperately. "I don't know what you want me to be but I can not go back to what I was, I will not be that pathetic creature any longer."

"Shh."

"Please, please, please, let me go."

"Never." He felt her start to shake and he could smell her tears

"I hate what I am." She whispered out as wracking sobs overtook her and she ceased her struggles, going almost limp in his arms.

"Shh."

"I hate myself, everything, I hate it all." The words had become hard to hear. She said them so quietly and through so many whimpers and sobs.

"Do not say that." He kissed the top of her head, her words making him feel so utterly helpless. He did not know how to fix this; she was breaking apart in his arms and he could do nothing but hold her.

"I want to hurt you."

He grit his teeth. This was his nightmare; this was the Kenna of his false memories. "I know." And he'd created her. "Tell me how to fix this."

She didn't say anything, just pulled in and released shuddered breaths. The air seemed to catch in her throat as though it were a thick substance that she had to force in and out with each breath. The silence was his answer, '_you cannot_.' This was the result of more than just his verbal assault on her character from yesterday. It was so much more. It was the culmination of their entire time together, from their first meeting to right now as he held her. She'd already been broken, slowly shattering from the inside, held together by her resilience and her mind and he'd taken that last glue away from her. Stripped it off of her, laid her bare and expected her to rebound as she had every time before but now… he'd removed her illusion and she had no way to get it back. He pressed his forehead to the crown of her head and felt himself shaking. The worst part, he knew what he could do to save her, to heal the damage he'd inflicted on her from the moment she'd stepped into his poisonous life. He could send her away, he could send her back to Midgard but the knowledge was cruel, far more painful than knowing anything of his Jotun past. Painful because he knew the antidote to her pain but he also knew that he would not let her go. He could not.

"I can't lose you." He whispered into her hair. "I would die without you." He felt her shake her head feebly for a moment. "Hurt me if you must but I can not let you go." She let out a lone, feeble laugh and then they just stood there as the minutes slipped by. Slowly she stopped shaking and her breathing eventually evened out to a more normal state. She broke their stasis with a timid statement.

"I need to prepare your ointment." He hesitantly released her and let her do her work before the meal came and before the challenge of Tony Stark, which now seemed so small by comparison.

XxX

AN: OMG, yet another chapter got away from me. I promise Tony/Loki action (well not action-action but you know what I mean) in the next chapter. It's gonna start it off. I'm going to apologize right now for the angst overload, I just might be overdoing it now but I promise it has a direction and it's not just angst for the sake of angst. Oh, and I think about this story way too much. Had a dream last night that I was talking to a bunch of nice looking fellows that all suddenly turned blue… I need help, this thing is leaking into my subconscious now…

lokiworshipper13: Excellent. They are both stubborn but one of them has had a bit more time to perfect his stubbornness. Will they make up? Hmm. Ramble away, I enjoy it. :)  
jnotjane: lol, yeah. Sigh is right. Lol, Tony take pity on Loki… we shall see.  
(Fuchia)Grasshopper: I'm right there with you, lol. He does feel bad about it but there's nothing he can do and you're right, he didn't know. There will definitely be a few tense convos before things start to brighten, this chapter being one of them. Oh Stark…  
gameofshadows: Aye. Rofl, they could probably use one. It's funny but when I was researching Norse weddings, one of the things I read said that a woman didn't have to give her consent to a marriage since it was arranged by the to-be-husband and her father (or other family member) but it was also said that marriages where the woman was forced into it were doomed. That certainly seems the case with our couple at the moment. Stark and Loki's punishment… hmmmm. Kenna never seems to catch a break and that has finally resulted in this chapter. You can only bash against something for so long before it finally breaks. Lol, cliffhanger…  
Fat Old Sun: I think it's right to feel bad for the pair. You can feel for Loki's physical pain and definitely for Kenna's emotional sort. Yeah, I'd say it's safe to say she's full on depressed.  
TechieNinja18: LOL, cliffhanger… Yeah, I wanted what she said to make people go "what?" and then slap everyone with it, including Loki a couple chapters later after all the damage had already been done. It was the evil side of me that did that. I don't think she was surprised either but it was just one more thing added to her pile of emotional shit and then Loki's words were the proverbial straw. Loki/Tony… hehe.  
CeffylGwyn: Thanks. Didn't have to wait too long!  
jennigirl: I've been laying it on pretty thick in the last few chapters, that's for sure. Yeah, I wanted it to baffle everyone and than give you guys a "oh, so that's why" moment. Oh, it might be a little bit before they get to cheer up.  
CoreyBuerella: I have your feels and I'm holding them for ransom. For what? I don't know yet… I'll have to think on it. I do and I'm glad you appreciate it.  
reader204: YOU'RE WELCOME! I like to give em. The wait wasn't too bad.  
vicvic221: You're welcome. I try to review stories I read and yours is definitely worth the time! I could just copypasta what you said to me as a review for yours. Thank you very much and I'm so happy you are enjoying my twisted tale. Side note: I think our Lokis are characterized in a very similar manner.  
oddopinions: haha, marathoning, very nice. Thank you so much for saying so. The plot just got away from me since this was really just supposed to be a bit of Loki pron but the next thing I knew, this thing was 180k words and still going… Btw, that sounds like an awesome sundae. Thank you and I will try!


	62. Invaluable Insight

**Invaluable Insight**

"I have never heard Heimdall laugh. Are you sure that was the nature of that sound?" Thor asked rubbing the back of his neck and the tiny bumps that still persisted against it.

"Yeah, it's the second time he's done that. Freaky eh?"

"It was not something that settles the nerves, if that is your meaning."

"Yeah, that's my meaning Hamlet." Stark rolled his eyes and readjusted his backpack filled with travel Jarvis and his current prototype.

"And what was said to cause the first occasion?" Thor asked in all seriousness as they traveled through the palaces main gate. Everything with Stark took a long time in travel as he refused the assistance of the horses. He'd muttered something about a thousand pounds of crazy between his legs and of something he referred to as the dark ages. Thor was pulled out of transportation musings when Stark answered.

"I called your brother an ass hat."

Thor looked down at him, his brow impossibly furrowed. "That would be peculiar and disturbing headgear. So I assume it is another human saying?"

"Did you see any people wearing asses on their heads during any of your visits?" Tony asked in his thickest sarcasm that he thought even Thor would pick up on. It seemed he didn't.

"I did not but I was also not on the lookout for such."

"Seriously, did your brother cast a spell on you at one point so that you couldn't detect sarcasm, ever? Because let's be honest, I'm laying it on pretty thick at the moment and hottie Sif seemed to pick up on it easily enough."

Thor's countenance finally changed from one of contemplation to mild irritation. He showed Stark an amount of patience he did not for other men but what if the question he'd asked were true? He often missed the jests of others when it pertained to matters such as this. He would have to ask Loki this during their visit. They were finally nearing the dungeon entrance when Thor decided on a warning.

"I know of your animosity towards my brother and while it may be deserved, I ask kindly of you that you refrain from your normal harassments."

"Big bad having a rough time in jail."

Thor had to wonder for a moment if Stark truly didn't know of his brother's punishments. He worked in a solitary manner, the box Jarvis his main companion and various Asgardian alcohols being his second. For the first week he could not even converse with either the common folk or most of the nobility, not that they would be much inclined to speak with him, before being given the gift of languages. The thought of that debacle made Thor clench his fists. It should not have taken the amount of prodding he had to provide in order to get the council to agree to such a request. But even with the gift, perhaps Tony still did not know. That left Thor with a bit of a dilemma. To tell him or not to tell him, that was the question.

"It is more than mere confinement."

"I know." Thor looked down at the human and saw him tapping his temple. "Genius remember?" Thor nodded, of course. "Tell you what WWE, I'll keep it mild if you agree that when I figure this thing out and when we go back, you have a cask of that Asgardian mead over one shoulder." He seemed like he'd finished his demand but then added at the last moment, "but I will bite back if he starts shit."

Thor considered it for a moment and found the terms fair. "That is a bargain made, Tony Stark." The human held out his hand in the Midgardian fashion and he took it. They shook and the deal was sealed.

They descended the stairs, took the first corridor on the left and came upon Loki's confinement. Thor rapped on the door three times and then waited his customary minute before having the jailor unlock and open the door. They stepped in to find his brother standing next to the table that still held most of that night's dinner. Thor immediately knew that something was amiss. While Kenna was not present in the room, a shame considering the friendship he knew she had with the odd human, he silently thanked Stark when he did not start off the conversation with a query over her whereabouts. In fact, the human didn't start the conversation at all. Loki did and in a rather unexpected way, courteously.

"Could I offer either of you a drink?" Though he spoke the way he'd always known his brother to, there was definitely something off about the way he stood, or the carriage of his head or something that Thor could not readily pick out. Finer points of observation such as this had never been his forte.

"I'm game." Tony predictably accepted. Thor just nodded his head but shot his brother a questioning look that the human wouldn't have been able to see as the blond god stood behind him. Pointedly, Loki ignored it. The dark prince turned and smoothly poured two goblets of wine, offering them both with outstretched hands. Each visitor stepped forward and took their drinks

"I'm told we are to have a meeting of the minds Mr. Stark concerning your work on the bridge."

Thor stood apprehensively to see if the man of iron would keep to his side of the bargain. He slowly released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding when Tony responded cordially in kind, if even it was still in his peculiar manner.

"Yeah, your brother seems to think some good can come of it." Tony shrugged. "So I'll show you what I got." He proceeded to set his pack on a chair and pulled out the various gadgetry he'd brought with him and what he had constructed thus far in Asgard. "I wish I could work at my lab, I'm pretty sure I'd be a lot further along than I am now, if not finished but jumping back and forth between tinkering and testing would probably kill me. Lacking a godly constitution and all." He opened up the Jarvis box and displays instantly lit up, including various floating pictures that represented much of his work. Thor understood little of what Tony proceeded to speak of. He had the rudimentary understandings of magic and how it affected the realms but that was as kind of an estimation as he would give himself concerning such matters.

He'd always been far fonder and had a far greater proclivity towards war craft in all its forms ranging from field strategy to the physical acts themselves. But in this area, where he understood little, his brother had always excelled in the same ways he did with battle. Again, they were two sides of the same coin. Together they would have the combined ability to conquer the nine realms if they ever so chose though Thor would be much more content with ruling over Asgard in a fair and just manner and in the far more complex task of rooting out the corruption and stagnation that plagued it.

Asgard's greatest threat these days lay within itself and its ever-growing faults that threatened its long-standing strength and supremacy. They needed to correct the rot of its gilded core before it caused the whole thing to collapsed in on itself. Thor shivered to think that he had not seen it before and had even been apart of its decaying fringe before his fall to Earth.

He watched as Loki quickly learned to manipulate Stark's delicate equipment, asking questions which the human answered easily enough. Soon they were immersed in discussion, each man seemingly forgetting who the other was, so intent on their now shared project. Thor decided to just sit back and watch them, so he took his customary seat against the wall and sipped at his wine. He listened to them mull over different topics for well over an hour, debating and postulating in kind.

"Yeah, I tried that a few days ago but the circuitry couldn't handle the overload. The amount of energy coming off of that damned bridge is staggering. I tried just collecting small portions but the moment the collectors open, all the energy rushes to them. I'd need a thousand just to handle it." Loki had one hand on the table, the other turning a suspended image.

"So the major dilemma is focusing only a portion of the bridge's energy?"

"Yup."

"Does position on the bridge made any difference?"

"Yeah, huge difference. The closer to the base, the more intense but even at the very end, it's too much. I'm sure it's why it used to be a lot longer before someone shortened it." Silence reigned between the two men and Stark just stood staring at his failed prototype with both of his arms crossed in front of his chest, his chest glowing faintly with his unusual source of energy. "I'd have to build a huge distribution building at the end just to work all of that energy into something usable and I don't think we have the time for that."

"We do not." Loki straightened then, a small grimace crossing his features for moment due to the move. "But what if your collectors were not directly attached to the bridge itself."

"Meaning."

"The energy flows off the end, it must pass through space and diffuse…"

"Holy fucking shit. After it's already dissipated, it won't have the bridge to focus it and the energy won't rush to one point anymore." Stark stood up straighter, his hand now stroking his chin. His face lit up a second later. "Jarvis, bring up a Tellium Net representation." The disembodied voice spoke and a moment later a new image appeared, a parachute shaped net of some kind. "They've been experimenting with these on some solar arrays, collecting diffused sunlight for energy, I might be able to… shit yeah, this might actually work." Thor was pleased to see a small but genuine smile grace his brother's features. It disappeared a moment later when the door to the bathing chamber opened and Kenna joined the three men in the main room.

She wore a beautiful, low cut red dress that flattered her small figure in many alluring ways. She sauntered in and poured herself a goblet of wine, seemingly indifferent to the hush her entrance had caused within the room. Thor stood as was custom when a lady entered and greeted her with a hearty smile that he only half felt. The same odd feeling he derived from his brother, which had dissipated somewhat during this visit, pervaded her general countenance as well. Something was wrong between the two of them.

"Lady Kenna!" Thor boomed, showing less familiarity with her in front of Stark in the hopes that the man of iron might do the same. His hopes were dashed a moment later.

"Kenna, holy shit, Asgardian clothes flatter you and then flatter you again." Either Stark did not see the way Loki bristled or he ignored it. Kenna seemed to show the same tunnel vision as well as she greeted Thor with her due respect before turning her warm, too warm, smile to the human. She smoothed down the bodice of her dress as she spoke. "So long on Earth and wearing its comforts, I nearly forgot how to wear these garments."

"It doesn't look like you forgot at all." She laughed and took a long sip of her wine, not moving towards any of the men. She had yet to even acknowledge Loki in even a small way.

"Have you made any progress?" She asked genuinely.

"Surprisingly enough yeah. I haven't been thrown out any windows yet."

"Our only window is regrettably small and covered in bars, I would not recommend it."

"Our?" Tony asked, suspicious confusion entering his tone and the set of his jaw.

"You haven't heard? Oh, of course you've been quite busy. They day after my delivery back, I was married." Thor felt the tension in the room rising the same way it would in a tavern as a scuffle prepared to take place. He took in both Tony and Loki's demeanors at present, with Tony looking rather put out and Loki looking as though he might destroy something if given the proper motivation.

"That's… kinda surprises me."

Loki's hands clenched at his sides.

"No more so than it did me." Kenna added fuel to the smoldering embers as nonchalantly as her motions in refilling her goblet.

"The hour grows late, we all need our rest. Brother, Lady Kenna, we shall be departing." Thor not so gracefully tried to end this confrontation before it began when he saw Tony's neck tense and his focus leave Kenna for Loki. Tony's eyes shot to the king.

"Yeah, maybe we should depart." His glare then turned to Loki before he gathered his materials swiftly. "Thanks for _all_ the invaluable insight. Good luck with tomorrow's flogging, lucky you having someone with her skills at your beck and call." Thor saw Loki about to speak, his face flushed with anger but Kenna beat him to it.

"Luck had nothing to do with it Tony. Have a good night and if I don't get another chance, give my best to Bruce, Clint and everyone else that treated me so kindly during my final days."

"I'll do that sweetheart." Then he turned and scooted ahead of Thor and pounded on the door. "Let us, the fuck, out of here." Tony was already out of the room when Thor looked from Kenna to Loki, worry etched across his face but the drained look on his brother's face and the suddenly cold one on hers, told him little of what had transpired between them. He would inquire another day, for now, he needed to catch up with the irate man of iron.

It took him a few quick steps to catch up to the human who was muttering obscenities under his breath. The moment Thor came into step with him, Tony spoke. "I should have delayed that shit longer and tried to figure out a way to hide her. I bet I could have fucking done it." He shot a glare at Thor. "How the fuck did you allow that to happen. He'll fucking kill her and it'll all be on you."

Thor didn't appreciate his tone and returned it with irritation of his own. "My brother loves Lady Kenna."

"I'll believe that the moment I decide becoming a celibate monk is a good lifestlye choice for me. After all, that shit looked as loving as it comes. If you didn't notice, she wasn't being exactly subtle back there." Thor had noticed but he wasn't about to cease in his brother's defense.

"Stark, you speak of matters you do not understand."

"You know what? Fuck that and fuck you. I can find my way back." With that, the human in Asgard, turn away from the King of Asgard and walked away. Thor could only run his hand through his hair and mutter curses of his own. What had occurred between them when only a day ago they seemed so comfortable with one another? This night, Thor would lose sleep over that very question.

XxX

AN: An entire chapter from Thor's perspective. That was fun. Now you all know what the rumbling sound at the end of the bridge was. And some of you thought it was something catastrophic. Tehe. Also, I hope all my bullshit techno babble seemed legit enough for the story. I tend not to write too many sci fi ideas since I like to focus on characters. Anyway, hope you liked this odd chapter. And you all thought Tony would be the instigator of trouble…

SnailsAndPuppyDogTails: Love your screen name, so cute. Anyway, yeah, I'm an angst fiend so any chance I get to move the plot along and tear my readers feelings up, I take. I'm pretty surprised at how long it's been going too. I always drastically underestimate how much it will take me to get from point A to point B. ROFL, I want Hulk and Iron Man dreams! Lucky. Thank you and I'll do my best!  
XxBishxX: That's awesome and I'm sorry and happy about that accomplishment. Will do.  
Guest: Awesome to hear. It's cool that you get a little happiness almost everyday since I'm an obsessive updater! Thank you for your review.  
Fat Old Sun: Loki kinda just hit his limit emotionally, physically and in every other respect. Haha, no worries even if you did but I'm glad you like the other aspects of my story as well! That's an awesome compliment, thank you very much.  
jnotjane: I'm glad you pointed that out. I purposely didn't have her say that she hates him. Loki picking up on something like that? He probably did but knowing how selfish he continues to be… Yeah, they are both taking all their steps in very, very incorrect proportions.  
Enosimania: Haha. She's running on fumes at this point and anyone that has been under enormous amounts of stress (and I can't even imagine the levels I've created for my characters) knows that even the nicest people can bite and bite hard, almost like it's not even them. Haha, I'll never apologize to you for it if you never apologize for your devious smut. Deal?  
DecadentGrrrl: Awwww. That's cool to hear. It's funny, angst lovers can come in all forms because I'm the exact opposite of a drama queen. Angst lovers know no labels! :)  
skywriter23: That's what I was going for. Always good to know that you're intent comes across to readers. Thank you! Kenna and Loki's interactions have continued to get more and more intense as they become less and less tolerant of eachother's bullshit (mainly Kenna of Loki's at this point). Don't feel bad at all, that's what I'm trying to get people to feel. Loki might have saved her life in one way but he has really warped it severely and painfully in other ways. Yeah, those two calmly talking… not really possible at this point. Thank you.  
lokiworshipper13: Woot! No, I never picked up on that… :) It was time for Kenna to do some damage because at this point, she's backed into a corner and there's nothing left for her to do. Lol, big boy pants… probably not.  
zero Kiryu is all mine: These two have both been crossing lines left and right and when that happens repeatedly, things get dangerous.  
CoreyBuerella: Lol, I've decided I want a pack of colorful post its. My nephew destroyed my new package of them today by making himself a post it monster. Aww, that makes me happy. That's wrong. To be happy someone cried. This story is turning me into a monster. They you are in the right place, my friend.  
WeasleyFan93: Gosh, that's super sweet of you to say. Yeah, I didn't use the 'romance' tag for a very, very good reason and that's it in a nutshell. Exactly. We love him but he's done so many harmful things, that it's just worn away at Kenna who started out so innocent. There is genuine affection between the two but sometimes that's just not enough, at least it's not at this point in the story. Thank you. Kenna's life isn't going to stagnate in that prison cell so I hope that puts your mind at ease for now.  
MagestyLove56: Uh oh, that makes two of us. Thank you so much. I'm glad it has remained interesting despite its length. You've kinda hit it on the head. They feel deeply for one another but in very, very different ways. Hers is of the nurturing sort while his is of the darker possession persuasion. Thank you so much for saying so.  
KeeperoftheNine: Yes it does but it makes me happy all the same. No shame in soppyness. OMG, if you wanna cry in a Loki fic, check out "Linear Nonthreshold" it's in my favorites list. I was literally bawling while I read it. By the third chapter I was actually holding a Kleenex box. I digress, I love my angst and 'sadly' enough, I'm just getting warmed up at the moment. Thank you as always!  
(Fuchia)Grasshopper: You and me both sister. My angst will always lead somewhere, it might be a long journey but in the end we will be someplace different than where we started. Yeah, it's hard not to root for her a little bit for the exact reasons you gave. Loki got 58 chapters to call all the shots. He's utterly and completely self absorbed so his ability to actually help her is going to be pretty hindered. Can he fix it? Because can he ever let her go? And I'd say you're right, choice does mean more to her than healing but it always has, healing was just one of those choices she wanted to make. Hence the bits about her father way back when in early chapters when she thought about how he'd ruined her by giving her so much freedom growing up, only to pull it away suddenly. Oh, he sensed the tension but Kenna pretty much made sure he would.


	63. My Purpose

Warning: Explicit content contained within.

AN: Song suggestion – Between Two Points (feat. Swan), The Glitch Mob. It's an odd song from my odd music tastes but I love it for this chapter. If anything, check out the lyrics, they are highly appropriate.

**My Purpose**

Loki stood staring at the outer cell door for a few moments in an attempt to calm himself. The meeting with Stark had been going surprisingly well, so well that he'd actually found that he'd been enjoying himself. To be able to converse, to feel useful and to have potentially helped to solve a problem that desperately needed solving, if his greater plan were to have any hope of succeeding, had been satisfying to say the least. Then she came in wearing a dress that, for all intents and purposes, should have been for his eyes only. The thing was little more than a nighttime extravagance and the way that the human's eyes drank her in as if he had a right to do so had made his blood absolutely sing with a need to pluck those very eyes from his head.

Loki had not even taken note of the wardrobe that had been provided for her. Had he, this would have been removed near instantly. The color also served to incense him further as it was a color shared by both Stark and Thor. His brother at least had the good sense to keep his eyes mostly averted from the sight as well as being the one to extricate them from the scene before anything untoward happened. His back was still to her when he heard her wine glass refilling for the third time already.

"Do you believe you've had enough?" He asked; trying to keep the strain out of his voice, trying to adopt the cold manner she'd gained so quickly and effectively for herself.

"I don't believe there is enough to be had." She quipped back immediately. He heard her quiet footsteps as she approached. She slipped between him and the table, leaning back against it. She'd brought the carafe with her and refreshed the wine of his half full goblet, which had been previously abandoned, before setting it down and sipping her own. She didn't look up at him, instead staring down at her dress and tracing a finger over the neckline as it pressed firmly into her breasts causing them to swell upwards towards her neck. "Do you like my dress?"

"I do not." He saw a small smirk form on her lips but she still did not look up.

"And what about this dress vexes you? Its cut or perhaps its color?" This was her not so subtle way of telling him that she knew exactly why he hadn't liked it, had known before setting foot in this room.

"The purpose for which it was worn is what vexes me."

"And what purpose was that?" She asked in mock ignorance, holding his wine up to him. For the first time she looked up, that same damned smirk on her lips. It did not suit her in the least. It made her look… like him.

"You know well enough." He refused to play her game but she just she sipped her wine again with a tiny roll of her shoulders.

"Come now, he's accustomed to seeing far more that this. It is rather tame by Midgardian standards."

Loki was having a hard time keeping his calm. Every word she said was spoken in an attempt to elicit some sort of reaction from him. Why? He didn't know. Anyone else attempting such would be easy to ignore but from her, he was unprepared for how to combat it. He clenched his fist and took a sip of his wine in an attempted to control himself through distraction, giving him time enough to chose his next words.

"This is not Midgard and I do not care to what that man is accustomed. You wore it to play to his desires, not my own." She chuckled at his words.

"But his was only allowed to see it on me, while you…" She sipped her wine. "So you agree with him then. It does flatter me, does it not?"

He couldn't help that his eyes moved over her at the invitation. It did, far too well. "It does."

"Which part of me does it enhance best? Do you think my bosom or maybe the flair of my hips? Personally, I think it does for my backside." And she turned around, presenting the side of the dress he's had yet to see. She craned her neck over one shoulder to judge his response, the pose almost as alluring as the dress she modeled.

Much to his chagrin, she was correct. The fabric was so delicate and thin that it glided sensuously against every curve of her figure and her buttocks were no exception as the silk ever so slightly dipped to reveal each in its individual roundness, to reveal she wore nothing underneath. He tore his eyes away and stared across the room. She saw this and chuckled once more. He saw her turn back to face him out of his peripheral vision as she leaned against the table once more, slightly further back this time, one hand braced behind her, the other still holding her cup.

He kept his eyes away from her directly as long as he could but he was not used to her as a seductress. Under other circumstances, he would have gladly welcomed it. Under these, he feared it. She did it to goad him, to make him act, to set some trap for him but he felt its undeniable pull all the same. Weak when it came to her, he took another sip of wine in his bid to distract himself once more. He wanted desperately to walk away but found his feet firmly rooted to the spot.

She set down her goblet after finishing its contents, her now free hand sliding up into her hair and pulling out the long pin that kept it in place atop her head. It fell in messy waves about her shoulders and back. He wanted to touch it, to run his fingers through it, to lift it to his nostrils and take in the scent of it but he stayed his hand, gripping his goblet tighter in one hand and keeping the other fisted behind his back.

"How much do you want me right now?" She boldly asked, the question eating away at his resolve as much as her actions were. He chose not to answer, unsure how his voice might sound if he attempted it. She smiled, her eyes falling from his face to his chest. "If you do not like this dress, should I remove it?" Her hand fell to her neckline and teasingly pulled it down somewhat, causing her tightly held breasts to spill over the fabric marginally more. Loki's eyes followed her movements and he unconsciously licked his lips. Still, he did not respond. "Though it's a far easier garment to remove if pulled upward." His eyes followed as her hand fell to the hem and slowly pulled the fabric up until it exposed her knees and the start of her pale thighs. When she started to part her legs and slide the dress up further, he finally moved, using all the effort he had to stay her hand and not to press her back against the table, rip the offensive dress from her and take her right then like the very treacherous organ between his legs demanded that he do.

"Why do you do this?" He asked through clenched teeth in lieu of his fantasy.

She smiled up at him with a false sweetness. "I'm merely performing the duties of a wife. Seeing if my husband has want of me and I think you do." She pulled her hand from his loose grasp and traced a line along his jaw and down his neck. He shivered at the contact.

"It should not be this way between us." This earned him a derisive laugh and spoke quietly and calmly.

"Why, because only you should instigate such things? If it is not as you want it, it's not to be had? The choices can only ever be yours?" Her hand continued on its path, tracing down his chest and against his stomach, causing the muscles beneath his shirt to roil under her delicate touch.

"That is not what I mean."

"Do you want me?" She asked again, the false sweetness in her voice again but it was almost enough to undo him. He answered with words instead of the actions he had to force himself not to act on once more.

"You know I do. I always have want of you, always." Her hands stopped unexpectedly. Her look of self confidence melting away.

"Why?" This time the question lacked any false pretense; this one was genuine. It took him aback.

"I…" But he stopped, uncertain of how to actually answer that.

"Do you even know why you do? What is it about me? Why me and not some other woman? There are plenty that take wives and find comforts in others but you never will, will you?"

The last question was the only one he could answer with immediacy and certainty. "No. I will never seek out another." It was a simple fact that he knew undeniably with ever fiber of his being.

"Why?" She posed the same simple question that still did not have a simple answer. "You had countless others before me and you always moved on after a time. What made me so different?" A strange desperation was entering her voice, this furious need to suddenly know obviously overtaking any and all of her faculties. "You have to know. Was it my low position so you could more easily control me? My virginity so that you knew only your cock had ever touched me? That I was your dirty little secret for so long? What created your obsession with me?"

Loki actually tried to answer her questions, tried to figure out the reason, one he'd amazingly never actually asked himself. Why should she have been different from any other? There was little that was truly remarkable about her but he craved her as though she were the most exotic, sought after creature in all the nine realms. He'd attempted to wage two wars for her, killed for her and would do so a thousand times again to keep her near to him for as long as either of them lived. Despite knowing what he would do to keep her, he had no answer as to why. There was no logic behind it, no reason he could fathom and as such, he could not give her the answer she seemed to covet so strongly.

"I do not know." He said quietly. Her voice sent a chill down his spine.

"You… you do no know?" She sat straight up then and pushed against his chest. The sudden moved causing him to stumble back a step or two. "How can you not know? After everything you've done, you don't know? The great Loki Odinson, master of lies, prince of mischief, great scholar of magic and mayhem and you DO NO KNOW?" She filled the space between them, her little hands balled up into fists as she started to pound against his chest. "How can you not know why you feel the constant need to fuck me, why you start to break apart when kept from me for too long? How is that possible and why don't you want to know?"

The last question of all of them caught is attention the most. Why didn't he want to know? Was she right? Was the reason he'd never asked it of himself because he didn't want to know the answer? He shook his head, trying to sort through it as she weakly accosted him. On reflex, he grabbed both her hands and stilled her movements as he tried to think through the question in his mind. Then it hit him.

He was wrong; he had asked this question before.

A sharp pain in his temples told him that this was a memory that was locked away from him but nonetheless; he knew he'd asked it before. He thought harder, ignoring the pain, desperate to know what answer he'd come to in the past. He released her hands, Kenna all but forgotten as he grabbed at his head. It felt like it might burst but he persisted. He didn't even notice when he fell to his knees or how she fell to her own when shocked by his sudden change. What had been the answer? He picked through fragments of shattered memories, each effort sent piercing agony through him that now extended to the base of his skull and into his neck. He pitched forward suddenly, a cry of pain escaping his lips but he was caught by shaking female arms. He saw it; he could taste it on his tongue, as it fleeted before him…

"Since the first time!" He shouted suddenly. He let go of the memory and found his forehead leaning heavily on his wife's shoulder as they both kneeled on the floor.

"What?" He heard a needy voice ask.

"I haven't been able to let you go from the first time I had you." He gasped out, as surprised by the information as she was.

"Why?" She didn't ask the simple word with derision this time, just desperation.

"I don't know." He shook his head weakly. That information hadn't been there. He hadn't known then either.

"Then you did all that for nothing." She held his shoulder steady as she stood and waited for him to do the same. She sounded drained, as if she's been the one to struggle for the knowledge. "The memory wasn't worth the pain. I think you'll find that none of them concerning me are. Save that effort for memories of your family." He finally opened his eyes, having closed them soon after the pain started. She looked tired and unsure of herself. The mask of the seductress she'd worn had fallen away and uncovered the broken creature beneath. She'd wanted the answer as much as he had and was just as disappointed in the lack of one as he was, if not more so. "It doesn't make sense."

How did he explain it to her? Could he give her a logical answer with words, explain a reason that at least left her knowledgeable? No. He could not but every part of him hummed with the need to keep her close. It felt as natural as drinking when thirsty or sleeping when tired.

"I'm sorry." It was all he could say for lack of any other response.

"No, you're not." She said quietly. "That's not what that phrase is for. You say that when you genuinely want to change what's hurting the person you say it to."

She was wrong. "I want nothing more than to keep you from hurting." He meant it, he truly did. He just didn't know how to make it so.

She just shook her head sadly. She looked despondently around the room until she spied her forgotten goblet. She walked back to it, refilled it and drank deeply. He didn't try to stop her. It would only cause more problems between them. She turned and looked at him.

"Do you still want to have me?" She asked, her voice devoid of any discernable emotion.

Yes. "You do not want me at the moment." She shrugged.

"That doesn't matter. I'm your wife, it's my duty."

"It matters to me."

"You told me you wouldn't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Liar." She spat.

She was doing it again. He wondered if she even noticed it, the way she pried at him. It didn't seem calculated, not this time, but there was only so much he could take. After this day, its constant trials, its constant upheavals, he felt his control slipping even further. His head ached, his back throbbed and he just wanted a reprieve from it.

"Get me the poppy milk. I cannot deal with your vacillating mood tonight." She laughed at him but set her cup down and moved to the sideboard where she kept her supplies.

"Coward." He heard her mutter under her breath.

"What did you just say woman?" She didn't stop in her procedure, taking out a vial and shaking the contents to fully mix it once more. She didn't even have the decency to act as though what she said was insufferably offensive. Instead, she began walking toward him, defiant, with her head raised and looking him directly in the eyes.

"You heard what I called you." She held the vial out to him, only an arm's length away. And that was all he could take. It was all his wounded pride, damaged body and overtaxed mind could take. He grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her to him violently, the sealed vial falling from her hand onto the carpet between them. He took hold of her chin and spoke only a hair's breadth from her face.

"Is this what you want?"

"I want to do my duty." She spat out defiantly. The words cut. He didn't want her duty; he wanted her to want him but that ideal was quickly being lost to something else entirely.

"Your duty…" He ignored the pain in his back as he finally allowed himself the pleasure of sinking his hand deeply into her hair. "You want to do your duty?" Her eyes were rage and despair, mixed together so thoroughly that any hope of separating them was lost. He found he no longer cared. Why should he? Perhaps she was right, perhaps this would be better. All of the pain, all of the humiliation, all of the anger he suffered for her, why shouldn't he take advantage when she offered herself as she was.

"Yes, remind me of my purpose my prince." She moved herself against his wantonly, pressing close so the planes of their bodies touched before sliding up to the tips for her toes and pressing teeth and open mouthed kisses to his jaw. Yes, why not allow this? She was willing, he was willing, she was his wife and he her husband. There was nothing wrong in these actions or taking pleasure from them. "I would ask if you liked this but I already know that you do." Her tongue traced the shell of his ear before her teeth nipped at the lobe. Her warm breath against him sent a thrill of pleasant shivers all over his body. "All I know of men, you taught me and all you taught me was how to please you. Each tiny detail, from my first grip," her hand pressed against him through his trousers, "to how to use my tongue against your ear," she gave him yet another lick, "has been tailored just," she kissed the side of his neck, "for," she kissed the exposed hollow of his throat, "you."

He groaned when her hands unfastened the stays at his waist and successfully freed him. "I remember my first timid touches, the way you would laugh at me first before your instruction would begin. Oh and what a teacher you were, strict and quick to reprimand." His fingers slipped from hair as she dropped away from him. "And the books you would have me study, always in your presence." She licked a single line from the base of his delicate sac, along the underside of his length and up to the weeping tip. "Always telling me your preferences, insistent that I study hard and then practice often."

He found her ministrations distracted him from her words and her words distracted him from her ministrations. He didn't know which to focus on and found himself divided between them. The moment her warm mouth engulfed him and her words ceased, he very nearly finished right then. The words she'd already spoke somehow stayed with him as she expertly teased him, running her hand along the amount she could not readily take in, everything soon wet and slick as she worked. Everything she did was perfect, perfect for him. That thought nagged at the back of his mind while most of it was taken up with enjoying the pleasure she caused. He soon had a hand back in her hair, fisting a dark tangle, the other cupping her chin and stroking her cheek with his thumb. Her words… he knew she would be ready when he took the lead and bucked gently against her, the hand in her hair pressing her even closer. This would happen several times before he let her continue on her own once more. She let him slip from her mouth, working him solely with her hands and she would look up at him. This was his opportunity to allow her to continue on her knees of chose a different way to finish.

If he'd been rational, he would have chosen she continue because rationality would have told him that she could not speak when she worked at him in this manner. However, he was not rational and he opted for a different way.

"Stand up." He commanded and she obeyed. He pushed her back to her sideboard, it's counter a perfect height. He would not have to bend to enter her. He ignored the pain as he lifted her up. He spread her thighs with his hands and pulled her buttocks to the very edge before sliding into her with a hiss.

"You even taught me a rhythm for clenching around you press in and out of me." He concentrated then and felt for himself as she would vice herself around him on his withdrawal but then ease up on his entrance. The underlying contentment he always felt when connected to her carnally overtook him as he moaned into her neck. Though not as smoothly delivered, she continued to speak as he rut into her. "As tailored as I am to you, do you think other men would be as taken with my skills as you are."

That cased his rhythm to falter as false memories flooded to the forefront. "Do not." He warned.

"What, I am only curious."

"Stop."

"I only…" Her clamped a hand over her mouth. He'd had enough of her poisonous words but the deed had already been done. He couldn't keep the faux images from his mind, of the times she'd flaunted herself in front of other men at the training grounds, of an incident where he came to find her after she'd been late to his rooms to find her in her own, with another student, a male student. There were countless numbers of them, from both Asgard and Earth and each one sickened him. He tried to push them away but they would not go, would not subside. Suddenly, he tore himself away from her, too distracted and too disgusted to continue. He turned from her and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't hear her hop off the sideboard or walk across the room, too intent on fighting against the false memories. He actually jumped when he felt her warm hand on his forearm.

"Maybe tomorrow." She said with dead calm, handing him the poppy milk. The moment he took it, she walked away and slipped into bed, not even bothering to remove the dress that had started it all.

XxX

AN: Angst lovers rejoice, hopeless romantics… sorry. Also, I didn't proofread the review responses in a bid to post this sucker before heading out of town for the day so please excuse the plethora of mistakes I'm sure are there (more so than most days anyway).

reader204: (61) You sound torn… like Loki, I don't know. (62) Glad I could be of service. She did command the room.  
Enosimania: ROFL. I can't help myself. Yeah, I didn't want to make the chapter about some BS gagetry, that's for sure, just enough to make a plot point. Well, then you loved her again in this one.  
nelygirl: I hope that's a good thing. :) Oh, you'll wait, and you'll like it, tehe.  
Eleanor: Wow, that's such a nice thing to say. Lol, 'only'. There don't seem to be an overabundance of stories that deal with the punishment for his crimes and most just gloss over it when they do so I thought it would be fun to get into it a little deep in this one. Yeah, I just wanted a momentary 'crazy Loki' and then one that was still him after but slight worse for wear after his ordeal. I'm glad you like what I've done with him so far. Lol, I've definitely given it time… 180k words worth of time. Woot! A vote for Kenna! It's always been my greatest fear to write a self insert, especially in fan fiction where there's a relationship with a strong male character. It's why I shy away from first person and stick pretty exclusively to third person. I think you hit the nail on the head with her 'molding'. She started her life unlike most Asgardian women, making all of her own decisions and she's always trying to maintain that. It's been one of the stories major themes, the clashing of control over freedom. And that illusion was the only thing keeping her… docile, for lack of a better word. Loki did himself a huge disservice when he took that away from her. Yeah, Tony doesn't share Thor's brotherly love, nor has he seen a bit of that tenderness between Kenna. He only knows of the crazy Loki and the one he undoubtedly saw from the video feed during Loki's imprisonment on Earth. He's only seen one side and reacted based on that. Those do seem like the only logical scenarios, we shall see. Thank you so much for the in depth review, I really loved it!  
Dunamess: Well, they've been fighting for 62 chapters with only short bouts of peace… I'm sorry but they are going to be keeping at it for a bit longer… :( I'm sorry…  
AnonInLove: Aww, thank you for taking the time to do so! I am an updating feind. It took a while for Kenna, ever the survivor, to finally feel so trapped and out of options that she started to fight. Thank you for the characterization props. It's been fun to slowly change the two of them. Will they work it out or will the implode? We shall see.  
vicvic221: Tome, lol. Thank you very much. It is so awesome to hear that you don't think Kenna is a Mary Sue. Haha, yeah, even while writing her I would smack my forehead and think… girl, you need to grow a pair. And it was so tempting to do it too early, it really was. Thank you, writing this seedy side of Asgard has been fun. It was my biggest beef with the movie… it was too damn shiny and perfect feeling. So I tailored it to better fit what I would have liked to have seen. In the end, that's the point of fan fiction after all. Thank you so much for reading and taking the time to review!  
zero kiryu is all mine: It turned out to be an odd mix of them, didn't it?  
KeeperoftheNine: I not ashamed to say but I really wish I could write more with just those two but I don't want to stray away from the main story any more than need be. Maybe I'll write a Tony fic one day. It would be a fun one, that's for sure. ROFL. You know Thor would be visualizing that colloquialism… and I bet the visual is grisly. Yeah, he knows that Thor holds all the cards concerning Loki at the moment and since Tony is free to not have to think about Asgardian consequences, he was pretty piss off. Thanks!  
(HappyDeath)Executioner: (60) That's just the way I work. (61) Drama and me, we have this understanding… I'll over use it and it's ok with that. (62) Something did happen but it was just Kenna and Loki time… dramatic angsty time.


	64. The Rawest Flesh

AN: Short chap, long review response section but this is the second in one today so please forgive me.

**The Rawest Flesh**

What was she doing? She put her hand up to her mouth willing herself not to sob, not to cry out. His breathing had just evened out minutes before and the thought of waking him up with her crying terrified her. This wasn't her, not this wretched thing she'd pretended to be. She started to shake and the knot in her throat was quickly becoming unbearably painful. As carefully as she could, she slid from the bed and headed for the bathing room. She stopped halfway when her eyes caught sight of the dress she still wore. She spun on her heal and thanked the stone floor for the way it swallowed up the sound of her running to the study door. She pulled the distasteful thing from her body, clawing it off her body and uncaring that it ripped in her frantic efforts. She threw the ruined, blood red garment into the fire and spat on it before falling to her knees as she watched it burn. It caught quickly, black smoke snaking up and off of it as it burned and melted against the smoldering wood.

Whatever creature she'd decided to be, it left her feeling cold and hideous and she hoped she'd burn that part of herself away along with the dress. She hated herself more now than she could ever render with words. It had been simmering since his words and had just started to churn this morning but by the time she'd stepped into that room, it had been boiling within her, scalding any reason or logic left within her battered mind. Her despicable, petulant, corrosive actions had been the result.

Without warning, she retched onto the stone hearth as the fire ate the last of its silken offering. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she stared at the red bile, wine having been her only meal this day, too sick with self pity to eat a bite of food. She would like to blame the drink but it would have happened without it. Something screamed at her to punish him, some dark part of her that she had unconsciously kept hidden for so long, a part she hadn't even known existed. What she had done tonight, what she'd had tried to do this morning, she could not do again. The anger and hatred that filled her while trying so hard to hurt him made her feel like some soulless monster. She clutched at her stomach as it cramped and twisted and finally she couldn't hold back the sobs. It was all too much. She didn't know what to do or how to feel anymore. She'd never felt so trapped in all her life, never felt so without options or any sign of reprieve. She had no escape. She wanted to pretend that she had choices, that she could chose to become this harpy that preyed on him at his weakest, that tore him apart in a way that obviously no one else could. But it was a lie. It would destroy her long before it did him and was that even what she wanted? To destroy him?

Gods she wanted to hate him, to push him away and cocoon herself in vengeance but the more she thought about it, the more frantic she became.

"I can't do this." She whispered aloud. She ran her hands up her arms and squeezed as hard as she could, feeling the pain she could cause herself but it was only physical. Any marks she left would be gone in a day. Her body would heal but her mind would still be slowly draining away as she lay trapped in this prison with a man that she wanted to detest but could not. How much easier would it be if she really did feel the hate she'd been showing him? How much easier would it be to just be the plaything that bit and jabbed at him, that sliced his pride and tried to destroy any real feelings he truly had for her? Oh how she wished to be that cold demon but all she could manage was a day and look at how she trembled, how she failed again. How she vacillated, ever changing, ever weak and pathetic.

She was rocking back and forth now on her knees, one arm around her belly, the other carding manically through her hair. She would stop this. She didn't know what part she would play next but she would not be the torturer. Did he truly need another? The Chitauri and this shining city, hadn't they already taken their pound of flesh and continued to do so even now? Let them do the hating she could not. This false duty she spoke of earlier; that would come to an end.

So what would she do? How would she act?

Both hands were now on her face, rubbing harshly against her cheeks occasionally lubricating the action with newly shed tears but the frantic rocking had not ceased. It wasn't until she saw red that she stopped. She had rubbed her knees raw against the rough stone of the floor and her blood had smeared grotesquely. It sobered her for a moment and forced her to look back to the hearth and the red mess she'd made there as well. She didn't even remember moving away from it.

Unsteady legs pushed her to standing and silently, she made her way to the washroom for a bowl of water and cloth. She cleaned her messes lethargically and emptied the dirtied water. She didn't even take the time to inspect her knees, not caring but as she turned to leave, she caught her reflection in the large mirror and didn't realize at first that she was looking at herself. Her hair was a banshee's mane, there were scratches on her face and upper arms, her knees were brown with dried blood and there was a faint bruise across her abdomen. She traced it lightly with fingers marveling at what she had done to herself. The superficial wounds would be gone by morning but they made her mind turn quickly to thoughts of the man that lie sleeping in the other room. She hadn't tended his wounds before he went down for the night. He'd been unable to remove the bandages from his back and as such, the wounds would heal more slowly. She sighed and turned away from her haunted reflection.

She made her way back into the bedroom and dropped to her knees next to his side of the bed, unaffected by her own pain as she considered how his would be increased tomorrow now because of her sickly devious actions a few hours before. Hoping he wouldn't wake, she slowly began pulling the stained muslin from his back. The actions she'd goaded him into pursuing had opened some of the deeper gashes and the now dried blood caused the cloth to stick to his skin. As delicately as she could manage, she removed it bit by bit until his back was free of her earlier work. She cleaned him while he thankfully remained asleep, even mixing a new batch of ointment and smoothing it over the rawest flesh.

She hoped it was enough.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

She cleaned the mess, put on a nightgown and slid back into bed. She wouldn't sleep that night or the next night or the one after.

XxX

AN: Short chapter but it's my second of the day and I just didn't have anything else for it. I just wanted some Kenna POV following the past day's events since we haven't been in her head since she broke down the night before.

Elise's Angelus: The one character change I've made in Loki, and I hope it's believable, is that he's starting to take responsibility for what he's done to Kenna, something he'd never done before. So pre Thor Loki, probably would have. Crazy Avengers Loki, definitely would have but this punishement receiving Loki… not anymore.  
gameofshadows: C'este la vie. No worries what so ever. Kenna has officially lost he shit. And ROFL at calling her a twat! She tried it and just couldn't do it. It's hard to act contrary to all your natural inclinations and she only managed a day. That sort of fortitude is not her forte. I don't think it's wrong at all. He definitely shot himself in the foot and he realized it, hence why he didn't act like the Loki in Elise's Angelus's head would have, lol. How will harmony be restored indeed? I have a plan, we'll see what people think of it once it comes to fruition, here's my guess on how it will be received: either love it or hate it, I don't think there will be too much in between. Thank you, as always, I love writing that guy.  
Dunamess: Oh, I know exactly what you mean and I wasn't trying to be antagonistic. I don't think my typed responses come across quite how I mean them sometimes (I was going for cheeky). It will not be morbid for 10 chapters. This part of the story should only be about two or three more in the making. And I agree, this is very different, they're invested in one another now, have had caring moments and that makes this sort of thing more potent. If you read this chapter, you have a pretty good idea that it's not going to get anymore physical than I've already written it. I love writing angst, and the emotional abuse that is associated with that but not actual mind fucks (extended ones anyway) and heavy physical abuse, so no worries there. That's just not my cup of tea. If you need to take a break, I totally understand. As always, I love your reviews and thank you for your honesty.  
skywriter23: Same here. She was the dominant one in that chapter, most definitely, she called all the shots and used every opportunity to hurt him that she could. I don't know if anyone noticed but she did it in a very, very cruel way. Loki would know if she lied so everything she said, was complete truth. Unfortunately, vindictive and cunning aren't her. She tried but that kind of character change, for anyone, would be almost impossible to maintain, despite what Loki revealed to her. So she tried to take her revenge and found out that she wasn't really up to the task. MMMM, nutella. That might work. :) Will they realize it and will Loki find a response? Oh, we shall see.  
Fat Old Sun: ROFL, I think she was too.  
arnoldlovesshelga7: She just wants to know what made him suddenly want only her. Why a guy would take hundreds of lovers over the course of a thousand years or more and then suddenly find that he couldn't have anyone but this one, insignificant girl. Would a confession of love do that? Maybe, maybe not. Their romance… I like happy endings too but we'll see if that's what's in store for these two. I'm so happy that you do!  
(Fuchsia)Grasshopper: (62) I cannot say this enough but Tony is so much fun to write little scenes for and pairing him with Thor is always extra fun. Yeah, I wanted it to be a little unexpected that they would actually work together reasonably well, but then Kenna stomped all over their budding bromance. He would definitely tell them what happened in Asgard and Kenna, she tried, she really did. He most certainly was not. (63) Loki wants to fix it but he's still not willing to go the distance, still too selfish to do what needs to be done. She changed but only temporarily before the effort burned her out. I didn't want to do a 180 with her character permanently, it wouldn't have been realistic imo but a temporary one… certainly. I think knowing the "why" might have helped and yeah, he does sweat the small stuff (the red dress, letting other men see her, etc) and Kenna knew it and took full advantage.  
Guest: Oh, I've been heaping it on in the last few chapters. I'm saying it's going away (I'm not fully capable of that at the moment) but it's not going to maintain the inferno of late. So alas, I'm afraid I must dissapoint… kinda… but you'll see what I mean. Thank you.  
reader204: Intense was what I was going for and I love your reviews just as they are!  
osanji: That's a pretty interesting question. It depends entirely on you. If you hate her now, then yeah. Other's love what she's doing. Now, do you want to know how I, as the writer, feel about her (keeping in mind I have insight into the future that I haven't given you guys, like I knew her POV already while you didn't see it until this chapter)? I feel sorry for her. I feel sorry for him. I feel more sorry for her because she's been shit on by forces entirely out of her control for over a decade. I feel sorry for him due to recent upheavals and because he's honestly starting to change for the better. She broke and she lashed out, keeping in mind that the last few chapters take place over the time period of only a day and a half. So was it my intention that you hate her? No. I'd say my intention was for you to be worried and hope it wasn't permanent. And also to build more sympathy for Loki as well since it was from his POV. Hope I answered that for you. :)  
KeeperoftheNine: Aye! You know me. That's how I feel too. We'll see how I wind up treating your romantic in the end. Thank you!  
CeffylGywn: I wonder how they'd react if they said that, I can imagine Kenna saying it, Loki I have a harder time seeing his motivation to do so at this point. Love has to have a component of selflessness to it, imo, and right now, he's not showing that. ROFL, I will agree with that full heartedly.  
(HappyDeath)Executioner: Now I'd say that sums them up quite well. :) I'm on it.


	65. Suffer For It

Warning: Sexual content contained within.

**Suffer For It**

Loki wasn't sure how to feel about the past few days. The morning after the dress incident, he'd woken to find she'd tended him in his sleep and she was waiting with his fresh shirt the moment he'd opened his eyes. No sign of the cruel seductress from the night before, or the hysterical creature from the morning before remained, just a hollow eyed woman that moved with an almost hesitant mechanical quality as if every move had to be thought of before she executed it. Not calculating but as if the thought were necessary to merely execute it.

They didn't speak that first morning. He was still too angry; afraid he might worsen the situation with cruel words of his own, so he chose silence as the alternative. She simply didn't speak. He went to his duty, served his sentence for the day and when he regained consciousness, he found her beside him, waiting. The moment his eyes had opened, she'd risen and prepared his back for bathing. Again, they said nothing. His reason remained the same, if somewhat lessened, and he could still not even guess hers. Her oddly aggressive phase seemed to have passed. She didn't try to goad him with words or with her body; she just tended to him skillfully. By the time Thor visited him, his anger had started to wane even further.

When the blond stepped through the door, Kenna had taken a seat in the corner, looking at the ground off to the side. The king seemed hesitant at first, looking almost apprehensively from Kenna and him. Loki took it upon himself to start the day's conversation by addressing the next steps that needed to be taken in his punishment. Thor had looked confused at the start but Loki had expected as much since he'd neglected to fill his brother in on the full extent. He wanted to end this as soon as possible and what he told Thor next would have the desired effect.

"Force them to come."

"I don't see how this benefits you brother, you wish for more of an audience?" His brother didn't understand the psyche of his own people. They'd thirsted for his blood and humiliation and now that they'd had their initial fill, they were content to just know that it was still occurring. If they ended it now, the people would feel cheated; feel as though Loki had been given preferential treatment by a king that could not separate his personal feelings from his royal duty. It would undermine the position they'd slowly been building through Thor's public decrees and Loki's private council. In order to ensure that didn't happen, Loki would endure his punishment for at least another month but not before forcing it down their pitiful throats while making his brother look like the hardhearted ruler he needed to appear to be.

He explained this to his brother, very clearly. He gave his reasons and why it would benefit the realm in the end.

"Each district must send a percentage appropriate to their population. Make them watch, make them see what they begged for, what they screamed for. Let it turn their stomachs. If you force them to come, saying these words," Loki handed Thor a prepared speech, "they will not question your conviction for some time to come."

Thor looked at the parchment, the furrowing of his brow increasing with each word he read. "This… are you sure?"

"Quite. And it will apply to the nobles as well."

"You make it sound as though…"

"You hate me? Let them believe that you do. Keep your private thoughts to yourself, give them a persona that they will not question much as they did not question Odin. He was not shut off from the people in such matters without reason."

Thor seemed to consider this a moment before reluctantly nodding. "I will send couriers out immediately. We will fill the square. As you said, let them witness what they demanded, let them see the consequences of their desires."

Thor stood from his seat against the wall and set his empty glass of mead aside. "Give the speech tomorrow before the crowd and make them believe it." Loki advised and the king nodded. His eyes moved to Kenna for a moment. She was standing, had taken to her feet the moment Thor stood out of respect for his position but she didn't look at him, keeping her head lowered, eyes cast away. Loki gave no indication as to her demeanor but gave a hard look that he hoped Thor would interpret as a request to leave well enough alone. He seemed to understand, instead giving some parting information instead.

"I take Tony Stark back to Earth tonight." This got Loki's attention and he felt the anger from earlier resurface. Without thinking, he glanced over at Kenna. She seemed unchanged except for how her shoulders seemed to have sagged somewhat.

"So he abandons us?"

"No brother. He goes back to construct several… proto types, he calls them, of the device you both discussed yesterday. He returns in a week to begin testing them. He says he will fare better in his own labs with the newest idea." Loki nodded, glad that Stark continued in his promise and doubly glad that he would not be in the realm for a time. "I will take my leave and finish the rest of the day's business. I hope you rest well brother, Lady Kenna." It was the first time she looked up. She gave a small courtesy and a wan smile.

"My King." He gave her a small smile of his own and for the first time, Loki would have preferred the Kenna that was more familiar with his brother but she had taken to using titles once more. Thor turned and left, leaving the married couple alone once more. Neither moved for a time until Kenna broke the silence.

"I should see to your bandages." He nodded and moved to sit in the chair that she had designed for him. She tended him in silence with deft little movements of her fingers. The cool cloth and water against his back felt good but the ointment she used next felt even better.

"You treated me last night in my sleep." It wasn't a question and he wasn't quite sure why he said it. Perhaps it was just to break the tense quiet between them.

"I did."

"Why?"

"I should not have been remiss in my duties." Silence fell over them again as she continued to work. After several minutes, she spoke again. "I burned the dress." She said quietly. There couldn't have been a sentence that relaxed him as much as those four words did but he had no idea how to respond to it. Thank her? Tell her it was the right thing to do? He didn't have time to figure it out when she spoke again. "Last night… I should not have been that way. It will not happen again." Again, he held his silence, actually afraid to say anything. Lately, his words had not been a comfort to her so maybe his silence would be. She finished with his back and moved to place the evening's meal back on the tray and to send it out in the hall with the jailor that kept watch of the door. He watched her do this for a moment.

"Did you eat?"

"No, I am not hungry." She replied quietly and continued to pile everything onto the tray.

"Have you eaten anything today?" He saw her lips turn to a thin line; her chin trembling and she shook her head. Even innocent questions sparked unusual responses from her of late. He stood from his rest and walked slowly over to her, as though she were some scared wild animal.

"Stop." He said quietly. When she did not, he carefully reached out and grasped her wrist, stilling her work. "You must eat." He lifted her chin with his other hand, forcing her too look up at him. Twin tears dropped from her eyes when she closed them, keeping her gaze from his. He let it go. "You force me to eat because you say I need it. Will you take your own advice?" She nodded, still not looking at him. He let her go then and sat down in one of the regular chairs that surrounded the table. "I will eat more with you." He retrieved his plate and placed some cold vegetables and meat onto it and waited for her to do the same.

She didn't move at first, calming herself before she reached for a plate and placed some bread on it. She sat as well and they both ate what they'd served themselves. They did not speak again. When they finished, she completed her task and put out the tray before retrieving the poppy milk. He took it without question and they both crawled into bed and fell asleep, or so he thought she did.

The next day was much the same. She helped him in the morning, treated and bathed him in the afternoon and stayed with him during his nightly meeting with Thor. This time they discussed Thor's amazement at the composition and tenor of the crowd. The districts had been told to send so many people to attend Loki's punishment. Those present were women and children for the most part, the men of the families choosing to stay and do their work instead. Thor recounted that the nobles had looked downright uncomfortable the entire time and no one seemed to make a single sound the entire time, not even the children. It was having the desired effect and in the exact way Loki had hoped it would. Tonight, wives would chastise their husbands in private about how they did not wish to attend the next day. Some men would acquiesce to their spouses but most would not. The nobles would continue to be uncomfortable and soon whispers would start, the kind of rumors that Loki wanted would begin to swell through the palace, soon leaking into the serving staff and then out into the city itself. The rumor would be of Thor's small smile that Loki had bid him to wear through the entire ordeal today. He hoped his brother had borne the act well and convincingly. He'd seen Thor woo enough women with overly sweet words that he didn't necessarily mean in a very convincing fashion in order to pull them to his bed, he only hoped he could use the same skill in other pursuits as well. Thor departed in much the same way as the day before and left them alone once more.

Tonight he had to convince her to eat once more and had made her promise to eat something during the earlier meals the next day as well. He bid her consume more than a mere roll this evening. She did as she was told and that was all. He wondered at her. Was this a new act? Was she still trying to punish him somehow? He actually found that he wished she were because the alternative was that her current attitude was no act. To add to his worry, he sensed no deception on her part. The night she played the part of the seductress, he could see her false actions, feel the lack of true conviction there but now… he sensed no such thing.

"What do you do while I am away now?" The Jotun books had long ago been removed from their quarters.

"I rest." She supplied simply. "I wait." She added as an afterthought. His old self would supply her with a witty comment, something along the lines of inquiring how taxing it must be to wait on him but that was before. Instead he just nodded. The rest of the evening proceeded and concluded in silence. He took the milk and slept. He thought she slept as well.

When he woke the next day, she looked terrible, so worn with dark circles under her eyes.

"You will eat breakfast." He said simply when he'd finished pulling on his shirt. She nodded and said nothing as she looked off to the side, avoiding eye contact. Her silence was beginning to feel stifling but he chose to let it go a little longer, give her more time as it were. They took him not long after and as he walked away with them, the muzzle firmly in place, he looked back to her to see her crawling into bed as they pulled him through the door.

As he thought, there were only a few more adult males present for the show today. He didn't hear a sound out of the crowd before he passed out and he suspected that they had not begun after. He woke once more to find Kenna lying next to him and once again, she moved to start her work. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. What was there to say? It wasn't until she'd nearly finished bathing him that he finally spoke.

"Are you well?" She hesitated in her answer for a second.

"Well enough." She replied quietly after a time. He'd nodded, dumbly not knowing what else to do. This territory he now found himself in, with her, was entirely foreign to him. He was not used to trying to care for someone else, especially when the ailment was something he couldn't identify readily.

"Would you like to have time outside of these rooms?" He tried. She'd been cooped up in here for three weeks.

"It does not matter." She answered immediately. He lifted her chin then and this time he didn't let her keep her eyes closed to him.

"Look at me Kenna." Reluctantly, they opened.

"Yes?" She asked once she had.

"I would have you tell me what ails you of late. Are you still upset over what I foolishly said to you?" He hoped that his admission of being foolish would have a positive effect; it didn't seem to make any difference.

"I'm no longer upset." She replied honestly enough. That simply confused him. He'd been fairly certain that had been the cause of her recent melancholy. Now he had nothing, no understanding. "I'm tired. I'm just very tired." He could have sworn that she sounded as though she might cry but her face remained fairly passive and her words spoke only the truth to his trained ears.

"You would tell me if there was something?" She nodded. Nothing else was said until Thor arrived. He wore a smile that stretched from ear to ear. One he used to wear all the time but had become far more rare of late.

"Brother! Look at this!" He held out a letter and Loki took it, reading it and allowing a small smirk to form on his own lips. "They no longer wish to see it!" He adopted a mock tone, "We feel the sentence has been served." In mockery of whoever had sent the letter. And then he laughed. "Can you believe it?" But then his eyes narrowed playfully as if he'd just been let in on the joke. "You knew, you knew this would happen."

"I didn't know but I had hoped." Loki replied calmly, handing the letter back to Thor who crushed it in his glee.

"Then we can end this business."

Loki sighed. Maybe Thor would understand such things one day but not yet. "No, it will continue."

"But brother…"

"One letter does not represent the whole. You will start to get more of those. You will start to get so many that you will be able to fill a dozen of those giant baskets we used to hide in as boys."

"We must wait for that long?"

"They must suffer for it, until they believe their suffering is comparable to mine and only then will it be enough. Let them feel a kinship with me, let them feel sorry for me through feeling sorry for themselves."

Though the news left Thor looking somewhat crestfallen, it had not totally removed the feelings the good news had brought. They proceeded to speak of other matters unrelated to Loki's punishment until they'd exhausted their topics and Thor once again took his leave for the evening. Loki turned to Kenna who was standing next to his chair and gave her a small smile. He couldn't help it, though he hadn't shown it to Thor, he was massively relieved when he read the missive. It put an end in sight to his constant pain and possibly even an end to their confinement in this dungeon. If it garnered enough sympathy, if Thor held out as long as he needed to and acted the part, then his eventual pardon would be well received and both of their overall standings within the greater populace's opinions would both be improved.

But Kenna did not see his smile, her eyes, like they always were of late, were averted to the side as she waited for him to take his seat. He suppressed his sigh and took his seat. She set to work.

"This should all end soon." He said quietly.

"That is good news." She responded in kind.

Then that damned silence fell over them again and didn't go away until she'd finished. Predictably, she moved away and started to prepare the last meal's removal. He watched her for a moment before he finally spoke.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Her hands faltered in their task for only a moment before she gave her answer.

"Once. The first time you took me." He blanched; even with words such as this he failed her. He walked over to her and took hold of her wrist and stopped her in her work as he had two nights ago.

"I've eaten." Was her automatic response. It confused him for a moment before he shook his head at her.

"Look at me." She did. "You are beautiful."

"I am not."

"To me, you are." And then he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. He could not help himself. In light of this good news, he wanted to feel her close. This distance between them, despite the physical proximity they shared within the confines of these rooms, had been difficult for him to bear. To see her, to have her touch him and deny himself any touching of her had been too much. So he took his kiss, tasting her lips and her mouth when she gave entrance. His spirits soared even higher when she responded, kissing him back and placing her hands on his chest. It wasn't strong on her part but it was something. He'd worried that she'd just stand there quietly like she did in anything else but her duties these days.

In light of that, he let on hand trace down her neck and cup one breast through the fabric of her dress while he continued to drink in the pleasure of her mouth. She moaned lightly when he brushed a thumb over her hardening peak. He broke away from her mouth and kissed a line from it to her ear.

"May I have you?" He whispered hotly against her, his desires quickly rising to the hope of her assent. He felt her shallow nod and proceeded to lay kisses down her neck to the high collar of her dress. Ever since the night of the dress, she'd taken to wearing far more conservative clothing, this one surprisingly similar to her old pupil shift. Like that one, this one had fasteners all along the front of the bodice and into the skirt. Deftly, he began undoing them until he could push the fabric from her shoulders, letting the garment pool on the floor. He took her in. She was too thin and he would need to make sure she ate more but the sight of her, nude before him, still aroused his ardor like nothing else could. After taking her in, he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bed. He wished she looked as desirous as he did but her somewhat blank expression, tinged with sadness remained in place. He would give her pleasure, make her feel good, show her how much he desired her and maybe that would help move her away from her current melancholy.

"Lay down." He bid and she did so. He undid the stays to his pants, let them fall and crawled onto the bed over her.

"Your back." It was her only move to put a stop to this but it would not work and it only sounded half hearted to him anyway.

"I will be careful." He assured her before settling over her and kissing her slowly and deeply while one of his hands traveled lower to tease and ready her. He didn't want to simply use her for his own pleasure, he wanted to have her own as well and he wanted to be the one to deliver it to her. It didn't take long before her body responded and small moans escaped her and into his mouth as he continued his play against her lips. When she seemed on the verge, he ceased his work between her lower lips with his fingers and slowly, excruciatingly slowly, pushed himself inside her wet heat. The move made him pull away from her mouth to trail kisses to her neck.

He moved within her slowly, pressing deeply for a long time before he started to expertly toy with her clit once more. He sped up his thrusts.

"Will you come my wife?" He moaned into her ear as he continued to speed up within her. She nodded again as he kissed her cheek, increased the tempo and pressure of his fingers as well. Her hands never left his upper arms and finally he felt their grip increasing along with the intensity of her sounds that he cherished each time she gave him one. He cried out when he felt her rhythmic clenching around his cock and he bit her shoulder as he came right after.

"Woman." He said between ragged breaths and kisses to the angry mark he'd made. "You are amazing." He enjoyed the feel of her embrace for a few moments longer, wishing that it could continue, that he'd forced himself to last longer. He ran his fingers into her hair and kissed her forehead before reluctantly pulling away from her and gingerly stepping off the bed. Gods, how tired he was of his back being unusable, how he'd wanted to just roll to the side.

It wasn't until she started to get off the bed that he saw her face hadn't really changed, too caught up in his own euphoria to take any notice before now. She made her way to the bathroom but he caught her arm as she passed.

"Did you not enjoy it?" He wanted to curse the amount of trepidation that leaked into his voice, like some green boy and his first conquest.

"It was pleasurable." She said quickly without looking at him. "I have to clean up." Making him notice the way she held her hand between her legs, so he let her go despite being a little underwhelmed with her answer. She came back a minute later with a warm wet cloth for him which he took and used to clean himself off as well. He then pulled his pants back on and watched as she retrieved the poppy milk, which had quickly become his nightly ritual. He drank it and gave her the empty vial, catching her yet again.

"You are alright?" He didn't like the way her eyes seemed to shine and the way she yet again wouldn't look at him directly.

"I'm tired." She said quietly. "You should sleep as well." She said as she gently pulled from his grasp. She then walked to her side of the bed and crawled in, not saying another word.

Loki stood there, looking at her small form in the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed before following her instructions and following her into sleep.

XxX

AN: I will not be able to post over the next couple of days since I'm going to a relative's wedding and having to travel there. It's on a dude ranch with no internet so you, my pretties, will be without (as will I). Apologies in advance. Hope you enjoyed this EXTRA long chapter, my peace offering of sorts. As always, thank you so much for all the reviews and love. It's really awesome.

KeeperoftheNine: So much, so much. Poor tragic couple indeed.  
gameofshadows: Yeah, she had her bout of the crazies, trying to be something she wasn't in an attempt to thwart the pain. But she wasn't the type to be able to keep that up. Thank you.  
reader204: He was. I thought about making him be awake and hearing her say that but decided against it in the end just because he's not the type to secretly 'sleep' and then brood over her apology… imo anyway. Thank you!  
osanji: Yup, that was my intention. I had no intention of doing an actual 180 with her character, that would have been ooc (can you say that for an oc?). Maybe it is what she needed… maybe not. She's kind of lost at the moment. Thank you. ROFL, cruel? Nah, we all like to see characters progress. Their next dialogue… was more non dialogue than anything else.  
AnonInLove: Thank you! Gush all you like. :) This one took me a bit longer than usual, lots o' distractions and longer than normal. (I hate getting ready for weddings)  
(HappyDeath)Executioner: Is she? Hmmmm. She most definitely lost it. It's been a long time in coming. She's had little breaks in the past but she's always recovered quickly, within a day, but this time… Your moreeeeee pleaseeee will have to wait a couple days this time… relatives and their desire for marriage… sheesh.


	66. Blood Red

Warning: Potentially triggering material contained within. This is also the biggest writing risk I've ever taken.

AN: Song of choice for Loki POV portion of this chapter: Over and Out (Renholder Remix) Alkaline Trio. It embodies this chapter perfectly.

**Blood Red**

The door shut, leaving her alone once more and once more, she found herself barely able to physically keep herself standing. Kenna crawled back into bed but continued to find that any kind of real sleep still eluded her as she closed her eyes and passed in and out of disturbing wakeful dreams. She dreamt of New York and of hideous creatures that tore it apart brick by brick and rivet by rivet. She saw humans she'd once saved on her operating table sprawled out on the city street, broken and bloody. Just before her eyes snapped open, she saw one man standing above it all and she saw herself sitting at his feet. His face was shrouded in darkness but she could see his gruesome smile.

Kenna jumped out of bed and almost fell with the wave of dizziness that hit her. This was what happened every time she closed her eyes. Terrible images would flood her mind of every sort. Sometimes it was scenes of war, other times of Loki being beaten to death and sometimes it was just of her, quiet, alone forever in this cell, forgotten. She bathed herself in an attempt to wash away the sickly feeling she had all over her skin and to try and wake her body from the eternal sluggishness she felt of late. How long could she go without real sleep? It had been a week and a half since it had all started, since the night she'd been such a cruel creature and she hadn't really had a deep rest since. She didn't know what was wrong but it felt like her mind was slipping further and further away with each night that passed. She tended to Loki, remained when Thor would visit and had lain with her husband several times but it was all she could do to keep from breaking down at any time.

Loki, he had been so hesitant with her lately and the kinder he was, the harder time she had in dealing with him. She just felt so lost. So much had happened over the past two months that she could scarce believed she had been the woman to live through it. It seemed like eons ago since she'd felt any real happiness. Ever since his return, life had chipped away at her, constantly trying to pull apart her sanity and denying her any peace. That's why, when he was kind, when he spoke sweet words to her or was exceedingly gentle, that she fell even deeper into this darkness. He didn't seem to realize or just refused to see that he was the cause of it all. To have your ultimate tormentor also be the only person in your life that attempted to raise your spirits was such a painful contradiction that it brought her to the verge of tears almost every time. It would be so much easier if he were just cruel to her, if he just took her when he wanted and didn't ask. It would be easier if he plied her with filthy words and not attempted endearing ones. She wished that his pleasure was all he sought and that he did not work so hard to share it with her. She might know what she was if that were how he treated her but as things were now… she was just lost.

She finished her bath, feeling no better than before, and decided to prepare his poultice and poppy milk for the evening. She slipped on a simple white frock and set to work, pulling out the dried herbs she'd need to soak in boiling water. First, she needed to chop them finely before they began to steep, so she pulled out her round edged blade and laid out the whole herbs before slicing the blade through them, cutting them finer and finer with each rocking motion. She set another sprig down into the small pile but with such a foggy mind, her finger strayed too close. With a yelp, Kenna let go of the blade immediately as she brought her cut finger up to her mouth on instinct, placing the nicked digit between her lips. When she pulled it out to look at it more closely, she found herself fixated on the small red trickle that ran down to her first knuckle before catching on the small ridges of flesh. She watched as the flesh worked itself closed and soon the blood ceased flowing. In humans, their blood clot to cease the flow, in Asgardians, the wound closed to accomplish the same feat. By the evening, no one would even be able to tell that she'd cut herself.

Looking back at her herbs, Kenna traced her finger along the edge of the blade before picking it up and walking back to the washroom.

XxX

His head felt full of fog and his body ached even more than it normally would after waking. He opened his eyes a crack to find an odd shroud over them and it took him a moment to realize that the shroud was nothing more than his hair having fallen into his face. This was new. He slowly started to raise his hand to move it out of the way and was met with yet another unfamiliar sensation. He was still wearing his shirt. He could feel the tacky material as it pulled painfully against the flesh to which it had adhered, the glue, his own blood. Had they just brought him back?

"Kenna?" He whispered, not able to manage much more than that. There was no reply. Had she not noticed his return? He found that hard to believe but took a few breaths before calling out her name a second time but louder this time. Still, he received no answer. He lay still for a while, waiting but after a time, once he slowly started to regain his mind a bit more, he called out a third time. After no reply yet again, he finally made the decision to pull himself off the bed. He couldn't keep the small sounds of pain from escaping him as the shirt tugged at the tender flesh but he managed to get himself upright all the same. He slowly walked to the study but found it empty of her presence. His fists clenched in an attempt to mitigate his pain as he slowly plodded over to the washroom door. He pushed it open and stopped dead.

The next half-second seemed to last an eternity as his muddled mind suddenly became sharp, the pain of his back disappeared from conscious thought and he had to do everything in his power to keep from falling to his knees. The next half-second was spent dashing madly for the large washbasin and pulling Kenna from the warm, blood red water.

"No, no, no, no…" He repeated over and over as he fell backward with her limp body onto the cold stone floor. He smoothed her hair away from her face to see if she had any reaction there at all. She was so completely, terrifyingly pale, her lips a light shade of blue along with her eyelids that were fully closed. "What have you done?" Then he did a quick scan to see what could have possibly caused such unbelievable blood loss. It didn't take him long to find the culprit. She'd forced a razor, the one he'd seen her use to prepare different medicines, into her wrist and then tied the embedded blade there with a thin piece of leather strapping that looked like it might have come from some part of his armor. He quickly untied the ghastly device but was horrified to find the wound not sealing and the blood continuing to flow out in a thin, pulsing trickle. But if the blood was flowing, then her heart was still pumping. He pressed his hand against the wound tightly and with strength he didn't know he had, dragged her out of the washroom and over to the cell door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" He screamed at the jailor he knew stood outside. "OPEN IT NOW OR I WILL FLAY ALIVE EVERY FRIEND AND KIN YOU HAVE EVER KNOWN BEFORE YOUR EYES BEFORE I PULL OUT YOUR STILL BEATING HEART!" The locks were unbound a moment later and the door pulled open.

"Prince Loki?" A scared voice rose from the darkened hallway.

"Bring my mother's healers here now!"

"I cannot leave…"

"Do it you whoreson before I kill you where you stand!" The jailor hesitated for only a second longer before taking off at a dead run. Loki pulled Kenna through the threshold and felt his magic tickling at him immediately. The wound on her wrist knit together a moment later and he almost passed out from the effort of healing the wound. Only sheer force of will kept him conscious. He sat against the wall beside the door to his prison and cried out in pain when the rough stone contacted the torn flesh of his back; he didn't care. His life now had only one purpose, one goal and one reason. He hauled her cool body into his lap, cradling her tightly to him.

"Please no." He ran a hand through her wet hair and touched her lips with his fingers. This was what _he'd_ driven her to. "I'm so sorry." He pressed his lips to her forehead as a hand pressed over her chest and used what little magic he could muster to feel for the beating of her heart. "Please." He whispered desperately, unaware and uncaring that tears now streamed freely down his dirty, blood spattered cheeks. He almost cried out when he felt the faint pulse of her life as it still continued weakly within her. "Kenna, do not go. Not like this, do not, do not." He pressed his lips to her temple, cradling her listless body against his violently shaking one. She felt so cold, so unlike her normal warm, comforting self. She had not been herself, had not recovered from when he'd laid her bare but he had not, did not and could still not believe that she had done such a thing. He'd been a fool to think she would just recover, that she would return to her former self. This was all his fault. "Please do not leave me." He whispered against her temple.

He didn't know how long he sat there, praying to any deity, to Odin, to his brother, to gods that no longer had names that she survive this trial. He repeated his pleas to them and to her a hundred times over. He grasped handfuls of her once white frock, turned pink by her own blood, as he pulled her closer to him, trying to keep her warm, trying to keep her from leaving this life for another one, one that he would follow her to if need be. Every time he felt any amount of magic at his disposal, he used it to warm her cooling body or force extra strength into the beating beneath his hand. He was barely conscious when the healers arrived, using every bit of his energy to keep her with him. He would have killed himself trying. He would go ahead of her before he let her pass alone. Half mad with grief and delirious with exhaustion and blood loss of his own, he lashed out at the royal physicians when they first tried to pull her away from him. He didn't know when someone started to hold him; her familiar soothing voice and warm embrace lulling him into a fitful, wakeful delirium.

"Oh my son. They will care for her as if she were the king himself." He didn't fully realize what was going on when he felt himself lifted into powerful arms and carried away. He assumed he was being escorted to his prison after a day of whippings, where Kenna would care for his wounds but the strong arms carried him too far for too long for that to be the case.

"Hang on brother." Thor? Why was Thor here, it was not his place to carry him back to his prison. "She will be well, I promise you that." Who will be well? She? He blearily opened his eyes as reality touched on his mind for a moment.

"Kenna." He groaned out.

"Will be fine. She is made of strong stuff." Loki said nothing else. He would not even consider what would happen if she died. Unconsciousness finally took him when he felt the cool evening air touch his stricken face.

XxX

AN: So. I have no idea what to put in this note other than this has been by plan all along. Well, ever since writing the "Thor" Chapter. Crazy, uh? Also, I didn't proof the responses again in an attempt to get his out a bit earlier. One response is very long, the one to arnoldlovesshelga7 because it explains why Kenna has been so depressed for anyone that's a bit confused about the reasons.

MajestyLove56: I'm so happy that you're enjoying it. Thanks for the kudos on my style and character development. Those would be the two elements I work the hardest on. Thank you!  
FuchsiaGrasshopper: (64) Yeah, she's never been a character that has any cruelty to her, more of a caretaker than anything else but anyone can try to be something they aren't when pushed to it for at least a little bit. She stopped being the harpy but she didn't get back to her senses. She's losing her identity and any hope for future happiness. Now she just doesn't know what to do and she has no one to talk to or confide in that isn't Loki. (65) The wedding was lots o fun. Was this your sixth sense? Loki right now, is only in his element concerning his punishment. He can wrap his mind around that but not around what's happing with Kenna.  
AnonInLove: She's having a hard time atm. I don't even know if Loki could say anything to make it better at this point. I did have fun but they usually are!  
reader204: I am a spoiler, I hope the couple days went by quickly fan fiction wise. Thank you and that's so cool to hear.  
KeeperoftheNine: Yeah, guys asking that is never a good thing I've found. Loki always has a plan when it comes to anything related to him, his punishment included. He wants it to be as effective as possible. ROFL, yeah, the dude ranch was fun even if the horses they had us ride were all nags but most people that go to those things don't know how to ride to start with. But it was still lots of fun!  
arnoldlovesshelga7: I know I sent this to you via PM but it's good info for others that might read these responses. Here's why Kenna is so depressed. There's a rather long list of terrible things that have happened to her in a relatively short amount of time, roughly two months. 1. He reappears after a year being gone and practically rapes her repeatedly for a week. All the worse because before he left, she'd fallen in love with him. So the person hurting her was someone she'd cared about deeply. 2. She finds out he was tortured. 3. She finds out all that his memories are warped and terrible. 4. She realizes that she has to leave one of the only things she's loved, her work as a doctor, forever and return to a world that hates her now. 5. She returns and is paraded through the city where she gets first hand knowledge that she's hated. 6. She's suddenly married to a man that didn't even ask her, one that only weeks before had been violently cruel to her (even though he wasn't himself at the time). She's also now a member of the royal family and knows she will be privy to all of those stresses as well. 7. She finds out that he is going to be beaten daily, into unconsciousness for an unspecified amount of time. 8. Her father disowns her. 9. She tells Loki a bunch of stuff she realizes she should not have and he turns around and destroys any illusions she's ever had that any 'decision' in her life since meeting him was ever hers. Basically telling her she's a powerless pawn and that she was foolish for ever pretending otherwise. 10. She tries to act like a cruel ** to him, succeeds and then feels absolutely horrible for it. So, those are the major traumas she's gone through. She's highly depressed. She's confused, lost, afraid and overwhelmingly sad. The last two chapters are just showcasing that.

Guest: Thank you and I had a great time!  
zero kiryu is all mine: Yeah, it has been depressing and this one is obviously the height of it. The point is, he can't make her happy right now even if he does love her because he's responsible for taking away any and all of her happiness. We love him bc he's Loki, but she doesn't have our fan girlness, she's stuck in a life that isn't her own. Anyway, weddings are a blast and grats on the bouquet!  
HappyDeathExecutioner: I did. Crazy things are going on in their lives, very depressing things.  
jnotjane: So much. Too many indeed. He tries but it just isn't enough. Yeah, that's exactly what she's going through and to a degree I hope I never actually have to know either but only guess at in story form.  
gameofshadows: Of course it is! Yeah, I wasn't a big fan of her in the role even though it was actually fun to write and I'm not a big fan of her in this role either and it's pretty depressing to write. I've never written anything like this chapter before (one of the reasons I did here). Yeah, if anything, a great orgasm would just leaver her feeling worse than before since she's already so lost. He has no idea and he's not really equipped to deal with it either given present circumstances. I tried and failed with the bouquet, oh well, had a good time regardless.  
whatchtydidnext: Sweet, good to hear it.  
HarryPotterFreakie: I am always on call for homework disruption it seems, lol. Do it well and the next chapter will always be there to entertain you.


	67. Poison

AN: Average chap length but large review response because so many of you are so awesome and went crazy on that last chapter, thank you guys!

**Poison**

He woke confused, angry and completely fatigued.

"Fetch the king." He heard a quiet feminine voice order. "He's with the wife."

"Yes mistress."

"My prince, please do not try to move." The voice admonished when he started to pull his arms under him.

"Where am I?" He croaked out with a hoarse voice. "Why am I not in my rooms?"

"King Thor will explain all when he arrives."

"Thor…" 'the wife', "where is my wife, where is Kenna?" He asked while forcing his exhausted body up and off of the small bed they'd set out for him. It was only then that he realized that he was in his mother's quarters, in a room he hadn't seen since he was young. "Where is she!" He yelled with a cracking voice when the healer didn't answer right away. He suddenly remembered everything in a painful rush of memories. Waking alone in his dungeon rooms and searching for Kenna only to find her sitting in a bath of her own blood. She had wanted to die, to leave him forever, alone. "Is she…" he couldn't even finish the question, too afraid to know what the answer might be. The last thing he remembered was holding her in the hall outside his rooms trying to keep her weak heart from ceasing its struggling rhythm.

"Brother." Loki's eyes snapped up to the king's quiet voice. Thor walked in slowly with his hands raised, as though he were calming a spooked horse. "You should not be up." As if on cue, Loki swayed to the side, almost falling if not for the healer being there to steady him. "Lay yourself down, please."

"I want to see her."

"You need to rest…"

"Take me to her now!" Thor sighed and lowered his hands before nodding.

"Take his other arm." The king instructed the healer while he moved to Loki's other side, taking his arm. "She is not far."

Loki could not bring himself to ask if his brother was taking him to see Kenna or her corpse. They walked slowly down a short hall and into another room where Loki almost cried out when he saw her being tended by no less than four healers, including Kelmet, the top royal physician, the same one to have delivered Thor from their mother's womb over a thousand years ago. She was alive.

"He should not be here." Kelmet said in a calm, even but chiding tone that allowed for no argument. "We will inform him if she wakes." '_if she wakes_.' Loki wanted nothing more than to go to her bedside and run his fingers along her jaw line and smooth her messy hair away from her face. He had no strength to go there himself and he knew that Thor would not go against Kelmet's instructions. This was the only man that Thor might actually fear. The healer sighed when he noticed the royal brothers hadn't moved before taking his eyes away from his work a second time. "Take the prince back, I will inform him of her condition shortly." Thor nodded and started to pull Loki away.

"One moment, please." He barely whispered out. He just wanted to look on her for a little longer. He saw how one healer kept a hand over her heart, two others were constantly massaging hands, arms, legs and feet, while Kelmet continued to usher liquids down the unconscious woman's throat. Some of the color had come back to her features but the darkest circles Loki had ever seen surrounded her eyes. Once he nodded, Thor and the healer took him back to his room and lay him gently down. He passed out from the physical and mental exertion within moments of touching the mattress.

Thor ran his hand down his face. He felt he couldn't help but place some of the blame for this on himself. He'd seen the change in her but had kept quiet. He'd watched her grow thinner with each meeting with his brother. He'd seen how quiet she'd become, how distant and closed off her eyes had become and yet he chose to remain silent. He hadn't even told Frigga of the change, not wanting to add to his mother's worries that she already suffered with Odin's ill health. This was his single greatest failing as a king thus far. When Loki passed into unconsciousness once more, he returned to the other room and watched the healers as they struggled to keep her alive.

"Your brother's magic saved her life." Kelmet said quietly as he continued to work. "Her heart would have given out without his interference but I fear that for all his efforts and ours, I cannot heal what caused this in the first place. Sickness of this sort is not something within my powers to treat." Thor nodded.

"Everything you do here is greatly appreciated."

"I do not do it for appreciation, even from a king." The old healer turned to look at the blond. "I do it because without it, I would have nothing else. It is my life's blood so to speak, the thing that keeps me wishing to see the next day." He turned back to his work." I know she was a student of my art, not so long ago, here in the citadel. I spoke with her once, many years ago, and I could see it clearly then that she showed extraordinary promise and potential. She ran when that was to be taken from her and she chose to instead bestow her talent on the Midgardians. She gave up everything so that she could have the chance to continue in what called to her, a calling I understand well myself. Then you bring her back to sit in a cell beneath the palace with your errant brother and you seem surprised that we are here as we are now?"

Thor knew a lecture when he heard one. He bore it quietly and without hesitation.

"Take the purpose away from a creature and you might as well remove its soul." He stopped his work and rose to collect something new from a table filled with vials and items Thor could never hope to name. "The cruelty visited on her by you and your brother is inexcusable. You are a king and he a prince and she your subject to command as you please. You were within your royal rights but as a king, you failed her, as a husband, he failed her and this is your result. You both ignored her needs in order to satisfy your own. Whose was greater? I do not dare to question but you see what your need purchased you." He deftly prepared some white substance as he spoke and then poured it into two equal portions and handed to bowls to the healers working her extremities. "I believe her body will recover from this, she is young and strong but what must be done to heal her mind is out of my control. In this, only you can be the healer, you and your brother. Fix this, or she will learn from her mistake here and try again and one day she will succeed my young king."

Thor nodded and was about to speak when his brother's healer entered the room once more. "He wakes again." She informed before retreating back down the hall and back to her patient.

"I will tell Prince Loki the same I have told you but it will not be me who makes him understand. That will come from you or perhaps your mother unless he is able to understand the importance himself. But only if he truly values her as more than a possession." Kelmet then gave a bow with a hand over his heart before departing. He didn't follow the head healer, thinking that his presence while the man delivered his harsh observations would not aid in Loki hearing the words.

XxX

Loki watched Kelmet walk away and if he'd had the power within him, he would have set the old man's hair on fire. His brother entered the room almost as soon as the healer had vacated it.

"Is she awake?"

"No but they work on her diligently."

"She truly wished to be away from me forever. She'd hoped to be dead before I woke."

"Loki…" But the dark prince raised his hand to silence the king.

"I am poison. Everything I touch withers and dies."

"No not speak such."

"I wonder if all frost giants are such selfish creatures or if I'd be as despicable with them as I am here." His head fell into his palms as he continued speaking. "I asked Odin once if I was cursed… he was wrong in the denying of it."

"LOKI!" Thor shouted and the prince actually looked up him. "I will not listen to this sort of madness. I have heard it before and it boded poorly for everyone before, I will not allow it to happen again." The anger behind his tone surprised Loki. "You are not poison. The realm still stands today because of you and your council."

"None of which would be needed if it weren't for my actions on Midgard."

"Actions that were not your own, born of an evil race though torture," he pointed as Loki's bare, scarred chest, "and playing on the weakness you had at the time but have overcome. So cease this madness now. I will not allow it."

"You will not allow it." Loki scoffed. What Thor did next surprised him even more than his tone. He strode over to the scarred man that sat on his bed and hauled him roughly to his feet with one large hand on his upper arm.

"Am I your king?" Thor asked desperately but with venom firmly behind it. "Tell me now. If I am not, I will send you away, to a realm where this poison you speak of can do no more damage but if I am your king, if you truly believe it, that I am your brother and you min, then take the command of your king and cease this self hate. Now." He waited a moment, looking for something in Loki's eyes and all the prince could do was blink. "Am. I. Your. King?" Though it took some time, he finally answered.

"Yes."

The relief that flooded Thor's features was palpable, touching Loki across the small space that separated them. Thor then grasped the back of his brother's head and pulled them together, forehead to forehead.

"We have made mistakes brother, you and I, and together we will correct them. Understood?" Loki nodded, unable to put voice to anything at the moment. "Now, you must rest. I will come for you when she wakes." Loki nodded dumbly again and did as his king bade him. It was odd to actually think of Thor that way without any conflicting thoughts behind it. It was almost as if a weight had been lifted from him, allowing easier breath and a clearer mind. He knew that it was a surrender, one he never imagined he'd give into but as he lie there, he could think of nothing that actually felt more true and right. He closed his eyes and let sleep overtake his exhausted body once more.

XxX

AN: Wow, thank you so much for the huge response for the last chapter. I really expected to get some hate for that one but I was overwhelmed by everyone's kind words. You guys make writing this so much more satisfying than I thought it would be! The reason I decided to go this route is because now both of them have tried to end it, Loki when he let go of the scepter and now Kenna. I love repeating themes. So this chapter, a little perspective from another healer and then some brotherly bonding and Thor finally stepping up and declaring himself king to the only person that really needed convincing and the only one he really wanted to accept him as such. Hope it felt believable, it was a milestone I've been excited to get to for a long time.

Kimmy B: Awww, that's so cool. Yeah, I'm in the same boat as far as that sentiment is concerned. Thank you so much!  
Leela: Awww, Mufassa! That made me cry so much when I saw it too. Thank you.  
jennigirl: Thank you! I've written character death before but never something like this and it was far harder to do than simple death. Yeah, I did a bunch of foreshadowing so that the actual act would be more believable and hopefully not seem like it came out of left field. It had been degrading for a while, starting really with his initial return but taking a real dive since returning to Asgard. I had to do the warning even if it gave away my intent for the chapter. I have no desire to toy with people's real life issues, without warning anyway. I had a family member succeed in that and a friend that attempted it so I tried to write it without being too graphic as well. I'm glad to hear that you've moved passed it in your life as well.  
jnotjane: It was definitely the path I was paving for her. Ahhh, did Thanos play a role in this? Hmmmm But life the past two months has given her a real kick in that direction without help. I hope I answered the Frigga question well enough with this chapter.  
electricteena: Awwww. :)  
AnonInLove: I love the whole love/hate relationship a lot of viewers have with this chapter. Thank you so much! How will Kenna fare? Only time will tell. :)  
Fat Old Sun: Yeah, I was working the depression angle pretty hard in an attempt to work up to this and I'm happy that I was able to squeeze a tear out of you. Hope 24 hours wasn't too long of a wait. :)  
FuchsiaGrasshopper: It is a selfish act in the end but if you think about it, it's the only selfish thing she's really done this entire story since deciding to leave Asgard. Her strength was gone because everything that made her what she was, had been taken away from her. She can't really run away because she has nowhere to go. She can't get back to Earth and even is she could, there would always be Heimdall to give her away. We'll see what her state of mind is when she wakes. I, as the writer, still pity them both. Oh and Tony… we'll find out soon enough his feelings on the subject. I had a great time! Thank you. I did have a ton of desire to write more but this chapter didn't flow like other have so it took a lot longer to get out. Oh well, it made it here eventually.  
KeeperoftheNine: Another teared up person… sad to say but it's cool to hear I achieved that. I tried to get a few things in there without making it too graphic and I'm glad you thought it worked! Thank you.  
HappyDeathExecutioner: If she dies… I tried to make it so it wouldn't come as a total shock. And no, no Romeo and Juliet in this one even if I did allude to the possibility… that was my least favorite of Shakespeare's work, I will not be going down that path.  
reader204: Awwww, I tried for intensity, glad it came through that way. Another love/hate vote, lol. I listened to that song, I actually liked it and it works well with this chapter as well. Thanks for the suggestion. Thank you!  
CeffylGwyn: Yes, yes it is and it's always terrible when someone gets to that point. I had a great time, thank you!  
gameofshadows: I do try. I laughed when you wrote that because I thought the same thing. Nothing like leaving people hanging and then smacking them in the face with a chapter like that. Yeah, she just saw no other way. She was depressed, hadn't slept in over a week because she was plagued by horrible nightmares and just gave up suddenly. I hope I made it clear that she didn't really plan it, it just suddenly happened. It wasn't a cry for help in this instance, she'd done that already with all of her previous behavior but Loki didn't see or ignored it, hoping it would go away. What did she really have left (from her point of view if you try to put yourself in her place)? Yeah, I had Tony do some foreshadowing. You've seen the effect of it on Thor now and a bit more on Loki… it will continue of course as it all unfolds. Loki's punishment will come into play next chapter and Odin and Kenna? We shall see. Yeah, I wanted it to be a sort of declaration of love without him actually saying it. Yup, they've both gone through some massive changes now in the past 200k words… nearing double novel length now, lol. Thank you so much! It's a relief to hear it.  
Winter Sombrero: Thank you so much for letting me know.  
zero kiryu is all mine: You're welcome. Will they get better? Can't answer that yet. Tony might not be in the next chapter but his reaction is soon in coming. Oh, what will happen if she lives or if she dies… both excellent questions that I promise I will answer. Does he have it in himself to let her go? Oh you ask great questions that pain me not to answer now. I've been on both ends of that, as a reader and as a writer. I'm embarrassed to say that this is not my only fan fic and while I've mostly finished them, I have two others in progress… tehe. But this one has such a clear end for me and the path there is straight forward… we should be good.  
TechieNinja18: Yeah, poor guy. ROFL, I'm sure you're right on both points. We shall see on the Kenna front. Loki tried once and fail and he was able to pull through but that was with the knowledge that she was no longer lost to him, we'll see if he can give her what she needs, like he was given. I think feeling both is perfectly fine. It was selfish but she was also so lost…  
Elise's Angelus: lol, a tit and still getting those tears, very nice. Thank you so much for saying so. Up to the duff? And of course there is more angst… come now. I'll send the tissue out with the next chapter, lol.  
LyrisaLove: I'm so glad you do! Thank you. I have no idea, I sorta have a manic mind. Thank you again!


	68. Please Forgive me

**Please Forgive Me**

Loki woke to find that a new day had dawned and to find a king sitting on a thick couch not too far away.

"Those baskets you've spoken of have filled Loki, you will not be going out today and that is final, do you understand me?" The blond stood and folded his arms across his chest in a mock display of solidarity.

The dark prince actually smirked. "Is that an order from my king?"

"Need it be?"

"No, not in this, not today." Loki slowly sat up, cringing from just how little he recovered from the day before. She had not been the one to treat him. "She still sleeps?" This cut Thor's smile off as he nodded.

"She does but Kelmet believes she will wake today."

"But is not certain?" Thor sighed. Loki knew that the king had spent a great amount of time with the old healer and had continued to.

"He says he has only seen such blood lost in battle and has had warriors pull through it."

"And has lost them too it as well."

"Stop with your pessimism for once brother." Thor admonished. Loki did not like this conversation, so impotent he was to do anything helpful, so he changed the subject.

"And Stark, how does he fare?" Thor's brow furrowed for a moment before he sighed, a sign he would move on from the subject of Kenna for the time being.

"He has had great success. Just last night, he caught the energy in his net and was able to retain it for a time. He boasts that he will have succeeded by this night or the next at the latest."

"Does he know?"

Thor stroked his beard before leaning against a thick pillar. "I thought it best to keep the information from him."

"I wish to speak with him."

"Concerning what?" Loki gave brother his hardest look but it had no effect, it was his turn to sigh as he pushed himself off his bed and onto unsure legs.

"His work, among other things." Thor eyed him for a moment before nodding.

"When?"

"The sooner, the better."

"Then I will let you dress and we will go. We will keep to the back ways however, no one need see you yet." Loki nodded and Thor started to leave. "Do you know what convinced me fully that you were finished with the business in the square?" Loki shook his head. "Sif asked for your mercy." Loki's mouth was agape as Thor left the room with a full smile upon his face. The dark prince ran a hand through his hair with disbelieving thoughts in his head when he saw the clothes that had already been laid out for him in a fashion that he remembered well. Frigga had been here while he slept and it was her hand that placed his clothes such, like she did when he was just a boy. He ran his hand along the sleeve of the shirt before picking it up and pulling it stiffly on. This shirt would be the first in a long time that would survive the day. Yesterday, before the horrific scene in the washbasin, the crowd had pleaded for his mercy, begging the torturer to stay his hand. He'd passed out to those sounds. The sentiment among the people of Asgard had progressed far more quickly than even he'd guessed and he did not begrudge his misjudgment in that at all. Unfortunately, misjudgments had not been kind to him in other areas. Once fully dressed, he slowly opened the door to the hall to find Thor waiting patiently for him.

They nodded to one another as they left, keeping to rarely used hallways and corridors that few even knew of. It took quite some time to reach the large rooms that had been set-aside for the human and his work. It was an odd sight to come upon, all of this advanced Midgardian technology nestled among the old world elegance that was the palace of Asgard. The noise that the man of iron seemed so attached to blared uncomfortably through the air, adding yet another incongruent element to the scene Loki found himself walking through.

"Jarvis, Jarvis on the floor, who's the cleverest of them all?"

"I don't have enough inputs to determine that answer sir."

"You have me and that's enough Jarvis."

"Of course sir."

Stark had some sort of mask over his face and both gods soon found out why when a light brighter than the sun appeared at the tip of the device he held. Both men had to shield their eyes with their hands until the human stopped his work.

"You have visitors sir."

This announcement shut off the music and Tony turned off the welder, flipping up his mask as he looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"And why am I graced with the presence of both Hardy boys?"

Thor shook his head and did not even bother with asking what the human meant by the odd greeting, he'd apparently become used to such starts to conversation. Thor was about to speak when Loki turned toward him and quietly spoke.

"May I speak with him privately?" Thor started to protest but then caught himself, a look of surprise and sadness overcoming his features before he finally nodded.

"I will be outside." The last thing Thor heard before he shut the door was Tony's angry voice.

"Just tell me she's alive."

XxX

"No." She whispered out when her eyes opened. She had failed. "No." She moaned but she did not say it a third time when she felt a sharp pain bloom across her cheek. Someone had slapped her. Loki? Her eyes focused on a face that was not Loki's but someone she definitely recognized.

"And once I found you remarkable only to find you as you are now?"

"Master Kelmet?" Confusion overtook her as she saw the head royal physician look down at her, nothing but disgust written plainly across his features. "I…"

"Silence!" And he slapped her again, across her other cheek. She gasped but said nothing more. "Such cowardice from someone with as much talent and potential as yourself. You make such a decision so final in its nature in a life where nothing is final except for the death that you yearned for. You think you had no choice but you were wrong. You had but to wait out the pain, wait out this time of stagnation but no, you suffer from such as the young always do. Impatience and selfishness."

Kenna listened to the unexpected words of this man with wide eyes and a mouth left gaping. This man was a legend to any and all that wished to become a healer. He was a god among gods to her, someone she respected above all others and here he was, looming over her and scolding her as severely as she ever had been in her life and for her attempt to end it.

"I knew your name." He said quietly. "I knew your name, one of the few out of thousands because of what you could be." He looked at her thoughtfully then. "You think it was your right to throw away talent of this magnitude all because you felt trapped by two imbeciles that could not see your true worth? It was not your right child. Talent like that does not belong to you alone and attempting to throw it away makes you a greater fool than even them. I expect that from spoiled royal children but not from someone with a mind like yours." His eyes became severe once more. "Will you attempt this selfish stupidity again girl?"

She shook her head on instinct, afraid to even speak in his presence.

"Good. See to it that you don't. If you do and if you fail again, I will be right here the moment you wake and it will be more than a mere couple of slaps and a stern talking to that you will receive. Understood?"

She nodded.

"Speak girl or did you cut out your tongue in your fit of foolishness as well."

"No Master Kelmet, I mean, yes. Yes, I understand."

"I will hold you to that but now you must face someone else, though I doubt he will speak with as harsh of words as I have if his devastated countenance is any indication." He looked away from her to one of his acolytes. "If the prince is awake, bring him. If he is asleep, bring him still." He looked back to Kenna. "I am one of the few that always knew the truth, necessary to convince the realm he was of Frigga and Odin. The Jotun prince took himself as close to death in keeping you from its grip as you were in achieving it. The magic he used to keep you among us took life out of him that he barely had to spare. Much more and he would be as gone from this world as you tried to be. Keep that in your fool's mind and weigh it against what he did to push you to my care."

Kenna suddenly wanted to sleep again. How could she face him? She was terrified, more so of the moments soon to come that she had been of any in her past. She closed her eyes when she heard a gait and breath she recognized, unwilling to see his disapproving eyes just yet. She heard him ease into a chair that sat next to her bedside. She heard the healers all leave and knew that they were alone with one another. Something that had become common between them and didn't show any signs of going away was the silence that remained for quite some time. Instead, she heard his chair scoot closer to the bed and then felt a weight placed on the mattress next to her and when nothing else happened for several minutes, Kenna chanced opening her eyes to see Loki had rest his head on his forearms beside her shoulder. His dark hair fell in a mop around him, effectively shielding him from her sight. On impulse, she rolled onto her side and ran her fingers into his hair. She felt him shudder under her touch.

"I never thought I would feel you do that again." He whispered but didn't move, just letting her continue. She didn't say anything, still afraid to speak so she moved her fingers all over his scalp, running from the front to the back and running down his neck as far as she could reach, her eyes straying to the shirt he wore that covered his back and the way it stretched across the uneven flesh. As early in the afternoon as it was, it should be uncovered and being allowed to heal in the air but it seemed he hadn't been to his punishment for the day. Had it finally concluded? She hoped desperately that it was the case. "I'm sorry that I want you so much." He breathed out when her fingers made their way to his neck for the third time. "I know that I have taken all decision away from you for as long as I have known you so please forgive me when I do it one more time."

Her hand stilled and she took a deep breath, readying herself for whatever he said next.

"Stark has been successful with his work." Mention of Tony had not been something she'd been prepared for. If he'd looked up, he would have seen the confusion he caused. "It will only take him another day or so to set up a permanent device that will allow me to travel between the realms as I once did, rendering our need for the tesseract moot. It will be returned to Midgard so they can use it for their defense against the malevolence I've helped to bear down on them." She started to massage him again, pleased that after everything, he was still intent on protecting the humans she had no doubts he still disliked severely, perhaps even hating still. "When he's ready to depart this realm for his own…" He took a deep breath next to her and his next words were said so quietly, she barely made them out. "You will be returning with him."

XxX

AN: Awww, why did I stop it there? Because I'm not a nice person, that's why. So, now both Loki and Kenna have gotten their verbal beatdowns from Kelmet (a character that was fun to write) and Loki got one for Thor in the last chapter. Whew. I dunno what else to say. Oh, I know… this chapter would have been out sooner but I spilled coffee on my keyboard… gar.

gameofshadows: Great tongue twister! It was about time he grew a pair and made Loki acknowledge what he was. I'm so happy you liked that line, it was my favorite of the chapter as well. I agree, Thor has been the ultimate hero. Thor, we salute you! We still haven't seen too many of her thoughts about her attempt but they will come. I only gave a taste of the Kenna/Loki reunion but no worries, there's much more to come. Thank you! And I'm gonna review your story soon… I've been remiss.  
jnotjane: Yeah, he's still petulant even if he's slowly getting better. No one likes to have their faults pointed out to them (except Thor it seems). I wonder what your more serious note was?  
lokiworshipper13: I understand completely, no worries. Kenna is definitely on the mend and if this chapter is any indication, Loki is now prepared to make sure it stays that way. Kelmet lets everyone have it, Thor, Loki, Kenna, he takes no prisoners. I'm so glad you're still enjoying it!  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: Anyone that takes a break from this story is bound to come back to the craziness that is my mind. Woot, I love realism votes! Yeah, we've seen the darkest part of this story now… hope that's not giving too much away but I wouldn't dare go further than this (at least I don't have plans to). Oh, yeah, couldn't end it after the marriage, they had too much to sort out still at that point. I will try!  
reader204: I like throwing the twists out there. Woot, #1! Thank you and blame the coffee for any wait.  
AnonInLove: lol, squeaks are awesome. Recovery is definitely a theme now and breathing should be getting easier and easier for a while. And finally, we do have at least one plot point resolution. Thor and Loki relationship ftw! Angst? What is that? :)  
SnailsAndPuppyDogTails: It's sad how happy I am that I got so many people to tear up for that one. Thank you, thank you. Kelmet seems like a pro at laying it out there. He's too old to give a shit about offending anyone, no matter who they are or what they've gone through. Thank you!  
FuchsiaGrasshopper: Yeah, it's the worst. Who isn't a fan of Loki/Thor bonding. It's always a good touching aspect to any Loki story. Family working stuff out… the best. It's not an easy thing to forgive and maybe you never will, who knows. He's changed the most of an character in the story, that's for sure but that was kinda what I set out to do. I'm glad it hasn't been to the point of being ooc or unbelievable though. I loved having Thor say, "I am king, hear me roar." It was time he stepped up. Loki's a survivor, you know he will.  
Dunamess: I'm so glad you're back! I tried to make it sad without being too graphic, sticking to character thought more than action. I'm glad you thought it was effective and not offensive. I'm glad you've both gotten past that point and we'll see how Kenna get's through it now. Thank you. I enjoyed using Kelmet to put it out there for all three of them.  
Nauralass: Oh, I think everyone's getting tired of it. Heck, even Thor has had to tell Loki to knock it off and now we have Kenna's idol telling her the same thing. Hopefully they are past that garbage now. :)  
HappyDeathExecutioner: I loved writing that scene. They both needed to get to that realization and the acceptance was nice to write. One burden down, 100 left to go. :)  
CeffylGwyn: He's really old and doesn't take shit from anyone. I hope you liked his interaction with Kenna as well. Yeah, he was in self pity mode but Thor isn't going to stand for it anymore. He's getting there. :)  
whatcatydidnext: Ohhhhh, well, no, she'd not up the duff. I have lots of readers that wish she were though, lol. I shouldn't leave you hanging for longer than 24 hours most chapters, unless my coffee attacks more of my keyboards of course. ROFL, for Loki's sake. Thank you, thank you!


	69. Never Quite Truthful, Never Quite Lying

AN: Sorry for the wait. And apologies for the likely numerous errors, I had to go out and it only got a once over. Will fix it later.

**Never Quite Truthful, Never Quite Lying**

He was sending her back to Midgard? She pulled her fingers from his hair and shot into a sitting position. The rash moved proved to be unwise when a near instantaneous wave of nausea hit her and dark spots danced threateningly before her eyes before everything went black.

The first thing she could discern was a loud buzzing in her hears as her vision slowly changed from darkness to a cacophony of fuzzy images that slowly came into focus. The pungent smell of mint continued to pull her towards reality and quickly made her aware of the highly unpleasant pounding at her temples. Finally, her mind was able to put coherence to her sight, the buzzing in her ears began to fade as it was soon replaced by her name being said in a quiet manner. She blinked a few more times and saw the face that belonged to the voice.

"Master Kelmet?"

"Do not try to sit up like that again young one." He said simply before moving away to a small prep table and bringing back a warm cup of sweet liquid. "Take as many liquids out of your system as you did and any moves like that deprive your mind of all its needs. Your heart and gravity work hard against one another and will continue to until you've replenished yourself. I suspect you know this well enough so heed my warning and remain prone." He handed her the cup and she nodded sheepishly before slowly drinking the liquid down. It hit her then, the reason why she'd sat up in the first place. Her eyes quickly darted around the room but it was easy to see that she and Kelmet were along in the room. Loki had left. He'd delivered his decree and left her after she passed out. She wasn't quite sure how to take that. As if reading her mind, though more likely seeing her frantic eyes searching the room, the head healer spoke again.

"Prince Loki feared that he was doing ill to your health." He took the cup from her when she'd finished it. "What news did he deliver to cause you such distress?"

"He said he's sending me to Midgard." She said almost breathlessly, still too stunned to be calm about it despite how hard she tried. She didn't want to earn herself another admonishment about how she needed to keep herself calm as well.

"Did he? And just what are your thoughts on the matter?" Kenna scrunched her eyebrows together. She hadn't had much of a chance to process the astounding revelation just yet.

"I… I don't know."

This earned her a laugh, not something she really wanted or expected. "It does not make you happy? Is it not what you want, to run away from Asgard again?"

He made it sound shameful, though he'd made everything she did sound shameful from the moment she'd woken up in his care. "I don't want to run away."

"But you want to go back to Midgard?"

"Yes." She said quietly. "I was happy there." When she looked up, she was surprised to find him studying her with one eye pinched almost to the point of closing, as though he were trying to decide if she were lying or not. His next words threw her yet again, expecting more admonishment as she was.

"Are they an interesting race to treat?" She lie there with her mouth open for a moment, too stunned by the quick change in topic. "Well, out with it girl. I wish to know as I've never had the opportunity to study them with any real vigor."

"They are fragile." She managed.

"Yes, so I've heard and short lived but are they interesting?" She managed a small smile when she found just how intently he was waiting for her answer.

"Yes." She started simply; his tiny smile encouraged her further. "They have so many ailments that it can make the mind spin at first. When I first went there, I had to attend their schooling and I was amazed at the variety of illnesses they can contract, the ones their born with and not to mention just how many ways they can injure themselves."

"So you find it interesting."

"There's always more to learn, it's never ending really."

The older healer nodded appreciatively. "You will do something for me while you are there." It wasn't a question or a request but she nodded without even knowing what he had in mind. "You will begin composing volumes for my personal library concerning the humans. Choose whatever topic you deem most interesting first and work your way down from there. You will do this for me?"

Kenna lie there wide-eyed for a moment before nodding enthusiastically. "Of course Master Kelmet, I would be honored."

"Good. It was about time we had more comprehensive tomes on the other inhabitants of the other realms and if King Thor continues along his current path, I believe we will be seeing far more Midgardians in our very near future." He nodded to himself as he turned to prepare something else on his prep table.

"You think so?" She asked, a little take aback by the information. She really hadn't given that side of life much thought being so focused on herself of late.

"Times are changing child." He brought her another steaming cup of liquid. "And it is about time that they do. Don't you think?"

She just nodded, knowing that she'd have to give it more thought than she had. Change. It was not something Asgardians did well or often. She wondered about its implications as she drank more of the medicine he'd prepared for her. So lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that someone else had joined them in the room, standing quietly in the doorway, silently listening and watching. She didn't notice him until Master Kelmet set aside her empty cup and just stood and walked out the door. Her eyes watched him leave until she finally took notice of Loki. He didn't look happy or angry, just concerned. He also seemed irritated that he healer had indirectly but purposely alerted Kenna to his presence.

"How do you feel?" He asked quietly after the silence became uncomfortable for them both.

"Better."

He nodded. "May I come in?"

"Of course." She said with trepidation. This was his palace, she was his wife and he did not need to ask. She suddenly saw it for the sentiment he meant it to be. "Of course." She repeated but with more conviction and a small smile this time. He seemed to relax somewhat at her words but the awkwardness between them continued. How could it not? How did you act as though nothing had happened after what she'd done? She felt like she'd be on eggshells for the rest of her life because of it and she wondered if he felt the same. He took the same seat he'd occupied earlier when he'd delivered his news; the same Kelmet had been using only minutes before.

"You need to stop pointing out what an idiot I can be." He chided softly once he'd sat. She gave him a quizzical but worried look and he sighed before explaining. "I should have known such news would come as a shock and yet I delivered it without even looking at you."

"Midgard." She breathed out as he reminded her of the conversation he'd started before she'd caused herself to pass out. "You're sending me back?" She saw him nod. "Why?"

He looked at his hands as he spoke, very uncharacteristic of him. It seemed eggshells were a part of how he felt as well. "Because I would rather have you far from me than out of my reach forever." The indirect mention of her failed attempt on her own life renewed her shame. She had not been in her right mind, mad with lack of sleep, despairing what she saw as the rest of her life and caught up in a sudden fit of awful thoughts. She had not planned it, hadn't even considered the possibility before nicking her finger. It was rash and impulsive. Kelmet's words ran through her mind then, '_You think you had no choice but you were wrong._'

"I'm sorry." She whispered quietly. He looked up at her suddenly and shook his head.

"Do not be. I understand my part in it."

"But…" And he cut her off. Changing his words from only a moment ago.

"If you are sorry for it, then I am glad. You once told me that apologies only apply when the other will never revisit the actions that cause the need for it."

She nodded. He'd always been good at reusing her words at later times.

"Then I am sorry as well and that is why you must go back."

Silence passed between them for a time though neither seemed to mind this time. Kenna, yet again, had nothing to say. Everything that came to mind sounded foolish within her mind so she remained silent while Loki seemed content to just be near her, to know her body pulsed strongly with life once more. Kenna decided to steer the subject away from herself and the oppressive reason for her being in this room and unable to sit up.

"Have you finished with your punishment?" She asked hopefully. She knew he heard it in her voice when she saw him smile. She slowly turned onto her side, unwilling to lose consciousness again, worrying the man that sat next to her now or earn herself another tongue lashing from the sharp healer. She put out her hand in an obvious gesture.

"Yes." He took the offer and covered her hand with his own. "Thor delivered the speech to the waiting crowd in the square this morning and once he finished, it seems they cheered at its announcement."

"That is wonderful." She said quietly. "I hated to see you so pained day after day when you had already been though so much." He said nothing. "But it had the effect you were hoping for?"

"Yes."

Silence again. They were dancing around the real issue, having barely mentioned it yet. Midgard. He was letting her go back. Letting her return to a life that she loved because he was afraid she would end up here again or worse if he didn't. She wanted to tell him that she'd never do this again, that it was done in a moment of complete weakness but she knew she wouldn't say the words. She wouldn't say them because she wanted to go back. She wanted to be away from this world again. It no longer felt like her own and there was very little that wished for her to remain anyway. One of those few reasons held tightly to her hand, the grip having unconsciously increased since it had been taken up. How did she tell him that she wanted nothing more than to return? How did she say the words without it sounding like she wanted to be away from him? Without hurting him more than she already had?

"With sending me back, I don't know what to say about it." She whispered. "I want to thank you but it sounds foolish." He let out a long breath but he still said nothing. "It wasn't you that I wanted to leave." She finally decided to say outright.

He shut his eyes, the smile he'd worn before fading away. "And yet that's exactly what you would have done."

"I know and I'm so sorry." Tears came to her eyes. "But it wasn't you… I was just so… desperate and… I don't even know how to put it to words. I don't but you have to believe it wasn't you I was trying to escape." They were running freely down her cheeks now and Loki scooted closer to her, wiping them away with his free hand.

He was so close to her now, she could smell him and feel his breath against her cheek. She was looking desperately into his eyes, unable to confirm if he believed her until he looked at her as well. He seemed oddly reluctant to do it; instead staring at the wetness of her still pales cheeks as he continued to try to dry them. Tired of waiting, she whispered his name.

"Loki." But he just closed his eyes. "You have to believe me." His hand started to loosen from hers and her desperation mounted. As his hand pulled away from hers, she reached out and touched his cheek. She'd been so cold to him the last two weeks, never quite truthful but never quite lying to him. That was what caused him to doubt her now. It pained her and made her feel even more desperate. "Please believe me." She pleaded and then without thinking, she told him a desperate fact. "I love you."

That declaration opened his eyes and they widened as they searched her face; finally trying to see if she was indeed telling him the truth or not. He must have seen what he'd hoped to when he moved past the space the separated them and pressed his lips to hers. He didn't move from that position for a long time as if trying to capture the moment forever. When he did move, he pressed a kiss to her cheek, then her jaw right below her ear before he whispered. "I love you as well." Then he reclaimed her lips kissing her gently but with restrained passion. "And that is why you must go back."

XxX

AN: Yeah, longer than normal wait but this chapter really caused me some headaches with how I should handle it. I actually had no idea how to write dialogue between two people who had just been through what they had. Awkward and hesitant was what I went with in the end… hmmm. Anyway. 210k words to get Loki to say those words. Believable? OOC? Should I just never have had him say it and just worked with the idea that he can only ever imply it? As the author, I obviously chose option 1. What do you readers think?

jennigirl: Because I'm evil and I seriously was having writing issues when it came with how to handle the next bit of dialogue between them. Sorry it took longer than normal.  
CeffylGwyn: Yeah, they both needed a bit of outside perspective, well all three of them did. Sometimes it's just what the doctor ordered (see what I did there…hehe). Thank you.  
FuchsiaGrasshopper: That he is. I'm glad that yet another OC was well received. She had a moment of weakness and hopefully she can be worthy of it once more. Leaving Asgard seems absolutely necessary for her in order to really survive and thrive at the moment. Happy ending? We'll see. Yeah, Tony's always a little pissy though, even when he's happy, lol. I like to move the story along and I figure if I can get the point across without a bunch of repetitive dialogue, I'll try to get away with it. I'm glad you appreciate that. Same.  
skywriter23: Yes! He finally is. It took a life or death scenario to teach him that lesson but he's finally getting it. You can teach an old dog new tricks, lol. Exactly, that's exactly what I was trying to get across in the chapter. ROFL, I was able to get a reader that's not into lemons to read some lemons uh? Awesome, I'm gonna high five myself for that. *twiddles thumbs at my successful corruption… hehe. Thank you so much for all the kind, kind words! I'll try not to.  
jnotjane: Yeah, suicide is a hard thing for anyone to deal with and everyone will do it in their own way. I've seen both reactions and I can sympathize with both… it's just a very hard thing to deal with. And on to Kenna and Loki. Yeah, that's my cheap angst for you, constant misunderstandings due to lack of communication… much like real life unfortunately. For as much as people talk, we suck at doing it when it matters most, so I did it to my characters in the same way. He could take her on but her original fears would remain the same, who would come to her? Seems like only the royal family at this point and that would make for a very underutilized healer. The people may not want to see him tortured anymore and may have gained an amount of respect for Loki but he's still far from being well liked, the same reputation would follow Kenna for many reasons but mostly for being his wife. Asgardians are dicks that way, lol. ROFL, "hunt it down and shoot it." You got a genuine laugh out of me for that one and we'll have to see how Loki handles it. Thank you.  
Biscuits1107: It seems to be my specialty. :) You sound like a masochist… hehehe. I don't feel creeped out at all, no worries.  
AnonInLove: We shall see. Maybe I've finally run out of angst material…  
whatcatydidnext: ROFL. I love it. I tried to go the realism route and not the overly graphic, offensive route. I do that enough with the sex scenes, I didn't need to do with a touchy subject like suicide. Glad you appreciated it. Leaving Asgard would be the best start since it's the main cause… and not being stuck in a prison… that'd be another big point I'd think but we'll see.  
zero kiryu is all mine: (67) Yeah, Loki's growing up… not quite the spoiled little prince anymore. Almost losing everything a second time can do that to some people. :) We will get more Tony, no worries. (68) woot! He just figured that Loki would only be asking him private favors if it involved Kenna. He's a genius, lol. Will he really let her go, it certainly seems so at this point. We shall see.  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: Gotcha! I've been messing with your hormones, tehe. ROFL, you're hilarious, seriously. I think they are finally coming to that realization after getting a second, outside opinion. Thor has been integral to this story and he's been awesome to write and it's nice to write a consistently good natured person that just getting wiser and better with each interaction. Oh yeah, Tony and Loki are the same guy, just stuck down different paths on different worlds. You are spot on there. "Your ball" ROFL, true dat. I'm still furious at myself for that, ruined a perfectly good wireless keyboard with that false move… le sigh.  
TechieNinja18: That he did. Third person perspective always helps people see the nose in the middle of their face. We'll get more Tony/Loki with actual dialogue later on. Oh yeah, Loki's learning what it means to be in a modern, give and take relationship, that means letting Kenna go back to Earth.  
Reader204: It pains me then that I made you wait so long for this one. I'm glad you loved it! Thank you and yes, I'm addicted to twists but long forshadowed ones. I don't know how many times I had Kenna say "let me go" but under different context.  
HappyDeathExecutioner: Yeah, he had to or he'll loser her anyway whether through her loss of identity or through another suicide attempt. Asgard would kill her eventually. I don't know if age really affects how you feel if you think you've lost everything with no hope of getting anything back. Interesting debate point though. Yeah, they are both messed up, that is for sure.  
KeeperoftheNine: You know me and feels. They feed me. It's one he realizes he has to make or heal lose her. Oh gosh, me too, it's crazy but I guess 200k + words and it's bound to happen, lol. Thank you!  
Guest: ROFL. We'll see. Loki addicted to poppy milk… why didn't I think of that. :P We'll see.  
Geema135: Thank you. She can't stay… Asgard will literally or figuratively kill her if she does.  
Ange: (7) Thank you. I do try. I hope the rest is as enjoyable.  
Social Riot: I'm glad you liked the pot and the start but unfortunately, I made it quiet clear that it woud be a near PWP meaning that lemons were going to abound in this story. Heck, I wish I could have written more of them. And I'll have to disagree with the plot abandoning part, you were 30k words into a 200k+ story and if anything, I started to focus on plot more than the sex. But that's about as strong of a defense as I'll put up. Oh, expect fangirlish sex scenes… you got me there, this was originally just a Loki sex fest excuse but if you read my AN you'd know that since I stated it specifically a couple of times. And little one… to each his own? Thank you for letting me know what you though, I always appreciate negativity along with the positive!  
gameofshadows: That it is. I thought throwing a Sif comment in there would be for good measure to show just how much his public punishment has affected the realm… if she can ask for mercy… anyone can. Kelmet, fun old codger to write for. He seems like he was pretty effective considering this chapter, lol. Yup, letting her go. It was about time he stopped being the petulant little prick of a prince. I hope I did the transformation justice, not too ham fisted anyway. Thank you!


	70. Sliver of Regret

**Sliver of Regret**

Loki left Kenna once she'd fallen deeply into sleep, now in need of some himself. He found Kelmet in the hall once he exited her room and stopped the older healer before the man could disappear to check on his sleeping wife.

"Thousands of years of life and you have no working knowledge of Midgardian physiology and pathologies? I find that rather hard to believe." Kelmet just smiled at the young prince and Loki's suspicion was confirmed. "That is not your true reason for asking her such a favor, is it?"

"People are right to call you clever Prince Loki. Purpose can be a powerful healer in its own right and tying her back to this world in multiple ways will keep us from losing her to that realm forever."

"I never knew you to be a schemer old man."

"Perhaps because you have never known me young one."

Loki smiled. "You have my thanks."

"I do not require it because I do not do it for you. I am just as capable of selfishness as you are. Just do your part be sure she has reason to return one day."

Loki didn't give out graciousness very often so having it summarily dismissed was a difficult draught to swallow. Had it come from anyone else besides the man that had saved her life… He nodded, keeping his thoughts to himself.

"Now go rest and tomorrow you may wake to find yourself fully restored once more." Loki turned to leave when the healer's words stopped him mid stride. "Your scars… would you like me find a way to lessen them?" That caught him off guard as he considered the idea though it didn't take him long to find the answer.

"No. I believe I will keep them." Kelmet gave the prince a bow with a hand over his heart before leaving to check on Kenna.

XxX

She stood at the end of the bridge and looked out into the vastness of the space beyond, at the stars and nebulas and distant nothingness. In all her time living in the realm of Asgard, she'd never once taken the time to come to the bridge and see the wondrous sight for what it was. She knew they were standing some distance behind her, waiting, but she'd asked for this, to just look out and see it for the first and maybe the last time. She didn't need to look back to know what they looked like, Thor looking excited to go back and see his human love, Tony Stark looking smug in his role as future landlord to an Asgardian healer and Loki looking forlorn but resigned.

She let the wind and spray of the sea far below soothe her aching but excited heart before she turned to face the next leg of her life. She looked up to the dark god she stood next to and found him unexpectedly looking down at her.

"I watched you often on Midgard once you became clear to my sight." He said when their eyes met, his voice deep and rumbling, sending a thrilling sort of shiver down her spine. "It will be good to watch that again and even share it with others." She smiled up at the ancient, his unsaid words clear. He would look out for her and he would willingly tell Loki of it despite the two gods' antagonistic past.

"Thank you." She whispered to him. He looked at her a moment longer before looking back to the vastness beyond the broken bridge.

"Tell Stark I will miss his tinkering." Heimdall didn't look back down at her but she nodded just the same before finally turning, unable to put off the inevitable any longer. When she saw them, the men were just as she thought they would be but two figures that had not been there before were standing behind her odd band of traveling companions. Queen Frigga and Master Kelmet had come to see them off. She walked briskly back, not wanting to keep such as them waiting merely for her fancy to see the end of the bridge. She hurried up to them with quick little steps and gave a respectful bow with hand across heart to the queen who immediately bid her to right herself and then she acknowledged Kelmet with a bow of her head.

"You will make a fine ambassador for Asgard Lady Kenna and our esteemed head healer tells me that you will be expanding our realms understanding of the Midgardians."

"Yes my queen, a task I look forward to with relish." Frigga gave her a warm smile and nodded before turning to Loki and Thor, giving them each an embrace and delicate kiss to the forehead before they left.

"And you are certain the humans will not do anything drastic while you are there?" She asked Loki with a fair amount of consternation. Before Loki could answer, Stark piped up without being addressed.

"I'll make sure the prodigal son doesn't get in any trouble while he visits." He assured her. It earned him a harsh look from Loki, which he simply ignored and a small trepidacious smile from the queen.

"I am pleased to hear it." She offered in response before stepping back, allowing Master Kelmet to step up to Kenna. He handed her a small box and made no specific mention of it, instead he gave her a deadline.

"I will expect the first volume within the Midgardian year." Simple and straightforward, what Kenna had come to expect from the wise man whose years might be on par with the gatekeeper behind them all. She nodded and placed the box inside of the satchel she carried with her.

"It is time." Thor announced once the healer stepped back with his mother. He looked to Stark and Loki, the two responsible for their transportation while he held the tesseract tucked safely within its tube. "Are you prepared to test this brother?"

"Whoa, wait a minute… test this? I thought this was something you've done before." Stark interjected suddenly, his eyes narrowing at the royal brothers.

"He has done this before." Kenna defended. "It was how he took me to Earth all those years ago."

"But more than just you… right?" He looked between the married couple, first to Kenna who suddenly found her satchel and its contents very interesting and then to a smug looking Loki who just looked back at him in a rather bored manner. Kenna peered up just in time to see the dark prince answer Stark's question.

"The principle is the same for one or many, I assure you."

Stark visibly paled at the answer, suddenly not looking so smug anymore. "Jarvis, is the principle the same?"

"I don't know what the principles are."

"Yeah, neither do I and that's what concerns me. I'm not big on the ignorance thing, would you like to give me a crash course before we uh… depart."

"Certainly." Loki began. "It's quite simple really. Kenna, if you would help me demonstrate by touching Thor's hand." The moment she did, he darted his hands to both Kenna and Stark and the four of them disappeared from the Bi Frost.

Kenna nearly fell to the side as Stark did but unlike him, she found herself wrapped in arms that held her safely upright.

"Yup, you're a dick." Stark managed to sputter out after a couple of uneventful dry heaves. Kenna was actually relieved to find that someone took the jump between worlds harder than she did. Tony was still on his hands and knees when Kenna felt good enough to stand on her own and she immediately wanted to check on Tony. She looked up to Loki who was already looking down at her, checking on her when she spoke.

"Let me see to him." Her husband's eyes flitted over to the human and darkened slightly. He didn't want to let her go but released her with a curt nod. She was relieved that he already seemed to be making good on his promise. On slightly trembling legs, she moved over to Stark who was being hauled unceremoniously to his feet by an unaffected but concerned Thor.

"I can't put that arm back on if you rip it off big guy." Tony muttered; his complexion was decidedly green. She looked into his eyes and gave him a quick visual once over. "I appreciate the concern but I'm fine sweetheart." He gave her a wan smile. "I just need a drink." That made Thor laugh.

"Yes! I will drink with you man of iron. We will share the mead that I brought back for you last." Kenna just shook her head at both men before stepping back and letting Thor help the middle aged human inside of his towering residence in the middle of downtown Manhattan. She took a moment to look down on the city that she hadn't seen in nearly two months and was disturbed to see that it only looked marginally better than it had after her departure. After almost four months, the great city borough still looked half destroyed. She walked to the edge of Stark's landing platform and continued to survey the slowly rebuilding city. She heard Loki come to stand behind her and couldn't help but think that he'd stood here before but with very different intentions.

"This was such a beautiful city." She said quietly. He said nothing behind her. "It will be hard for them to rebuild it."

"They will manage."

"Do you feel any remorse for you part in it?" She asked seriously, hoping that maybe he felt even a sliver of regret for his actions here. She felt a finger run along her spine as he considered his answer.

"It would please you if I did. Yes?" She nodded and she heard him sigh. "Then be pleased by the fact that if I could have prevented the damage to your beloved city, I would have. I didn't wish it destroy even at the time." The finger on her back had slowly traveled back up and now the entire hand swept her hair over one shoulder so that his finger could continue its path to her neck. This was the most he'd touched her since his declaration of love three days before and it sent shivers through her body. But it was more than that; just being back on Earth was already having a thoroughly positive effect on her psyche. She already felt amazingly liberated and she'd only been back for minutes.

"Thank you for this." She said quietly, turning and looking up at him, breaking his light touches of her back and neck. He nodded tensely but didn't smile or say anything. She understood why. He did not want to leave her here and the idea of it, even though it had been his decision, was still something that he was having a difficult time with.

A feminine clearing of the throat caught both of their attention and Loki turned, moving off to the side slightly so that Kenna could see who had interrupted them. Kenna stepped forward immediately. She's met Miss Potts a few times during her previous stay here. The blonde was the first to speak.

"Nice to see you again Kenna." She greeted cordially and she might have been sincere but her obvious agitation with being so near the man responsible for nearly killing her employer put a serious damper on her greeting.

"Miss Potts, the pleasure is all mine." Pepper eyed Loki for a moment longer but when he didn't move, she quickly refocused on the Asgardian female.

"Yes, well, Tony tells me that you'll be staying here in the tower for a time. He wants me to show you to your new quarters." She informed with impeccable professionalism. "If you'd follow me please." With that she turned and led the way off of the platform and into the newly renovated penthouse lobby where Thor and Tony had opened the tap on the out-of-place Mead Keg, the old world wood clashing fantastically with the sleek and modern metal and glass of the bar and surrounding area. Tony was currently explaining what Internet porn was to the Asgardian King who was staring wide eyed, mouth agape at the human as he explained the concept. Kenna chose to just ignore what was sure to become an intergalactic incident and instead just focused on following Stark's CEO to whom he had given this rather lowly task. She saw Potts shake her head and roll her eyes as the three of them stepped into the elevator. If the blonde was still worried about Loki's presence, she'd since hidden the feeling deeply away and acted as if she were just escorting two humans to a set of rooms several floors lower than the penthouse. The moment they stepped through the premises seemed to be the moment that her duties ended.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to bother Tony with your needs though I'm sure he'll be down to irritate you if you don't rejoin the odd couple back upstairs rather soon." Kenna nodded and watched Pepper leave the room. When she turned around, she found Loki looking at every aspect of her main room with a very close eye.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" She asked after watching him thoroughly inspect the room, a great room of sorts with one wall composed solely of windows overlooking the city.

"Devices of recording, electronic eyes." He said simply. She actually laughed at that response but only because she realized that he was being completely serious. He looked over at her with a slightly annoyed expression. He was about to offer some explanation when she cut him short.

"You are the God of Lies, just ask Tony if there are any and save yourself the effort."

"The less I speak with that man, the better. I have no desire to thwart my own plans by killing the Iron Man because he decides to test my limits." Kenna rolled her eyes and soon found her captor and emancipator walking to her with a swagger he had not employed with her in years. She couldn't help but smirk. "I do not think you understand just how much that man tries my patience."

"He's practically forgiven you for your actions four months ago. With Thor explaining your circumstances…"

"Yes, and they say he's a genius but that sentiment goes against the label rather directly."

"You don't want their forgiveness?"

"That is not the issue, I do not care if I'm forgiven by the humans." He'd reached her and cupped her check with a single hand, stroking it with his thumb. "I care only if I am forgiven by you." She couldn't help but smile. Everything that had happened recently was still fresh and painful but he seemed to be trying to move past it as earnestly as he knew how, trying to correct mistakes and forge new, stronger bonds. It made her feel as though a new and hopeful future really existed. That alone, had lifted so much of the darkness from her mind that genuine smiles were coming to her more and more easily with each passing moment and word spoken.

"If that's what you really want, then when they have forgiven you, so will I." He pulled away from her then, letting out an exasperated sound but she could tell it was only half hearted as if he'd already anticipated her response.

"When did you become so demanding?" He asked with a small smirk. She shrugged. "Very well, I suppose that task will coincide with my plans well enough." He turned to her fully then, mischief in his eyes, something she hadn't seen for so long. "Can we seal this deal with a kiss?"

"Just a kiss?" His attitude was infectious. His eyebrow arched at her words.

"You have something else in mind?" She shook her head, unwilling just yet to move further than this. She stepped up to him and pressed her hands against his chest, to his tunic since Thor had suggested he not wear his armor as a symbolic gesture. She raised herself up on tiptoes and he met her halfway. He lightly nipped at her lower lip and cupped her cheeks. She let him deepen the kiss, one of his hands sliding down to press into her lower back, molding her smaller frame to his larger one. "The idea of not being able to do this…" he sighed against her lips, "I…"

"I know." And she resumed the kiss, running her fingers into his hair, making him groan. A knock at the door forced them apart and Tony's voice on the other side made Loki actually growl much to Kenna's amusement.

"Come on you two, we have shit that needs to get ironed out before I delve into too much more of that mead. You can tend to marital obligations later."

"You see, it is difficult enough not to kill him and he's not even in the room."

XxX

AN: Another long wait (from me anyway) but yet again, I just had trouble with this chapter. I wanted to do the transition from Asgard to Earth and I didn't know who's POV to use (almost went with Tony) and then I was just kinda stuck with what to actually show and what details I wanted to get into. I hope the wait was worth it. Also, decent length for you too.

CeffylGwyn: Aww, thank you. It is definitely a turning point for our main characters. Lol, better or worse… good question. Yeah, it was a mean line for me to use but he has to let her go if he wants her to survive intact.  
jnotjane: Thank so much, as you know I've tried very hard to do that. Exactly, you hit it on the head, he's still very much insecure and she definitely had to express it first even though he's probably felt that way far longer than she has. They do and we'll see how they build off of that.  
WeasleyFan93: ROFL, no, yes, make up your mind. :) Yes, it does seem that they really are. Awww. I'm glad your inner fangirl and editor are both happy! I will try.  
FuchsaiGrasshopper: Ahaha, good. Your Loki still hasn't said it!? Silly man. Yeah, he has it in him, he's just a bit of a coward when it comes to those sorts of things. It should since it's a place of identity for her. Honestly, I have no idea how long this serial is going to wind up being either. I think I do and then I think, "oooo, this might be fun to explore." We'll see.  
HarryPotterFreakie: I do too… but she needs to heal and be happy or they never can be. That's where I'm coming from anyway, lol.  
skywriter23: FINALLY! Woot, believability vote! She has given him true affection despite her lapse into darkness and it's exactly what he's needed. He has enough emotional baggage to fill a U Haul and that is definitely why he had to whisper it to her only after her saying it first. Exactly, I love that you're getting what I put out there.  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: ROFL, I can't believe what this has turned into… I wouldn't much see the point in lying about it, despite who my main character might be. The suicide attempt was meant to be a big deal and I figured it would work as a way to finally make Loki see what he needed to. No, I had no idea I would get his many wonderful reviews. I actually look forward to finishing each chapter because I love doing the responses! I'm glad that you find them enlightening, it just adds to my desire to do them. Oh, never apologize for wordiness, I love them!  
HappyDeathExecutioner: She ages and will need apples supplied to her (I'm sticking with the mythology on this one) but I don't think Loki needs em if you think about it because Laufey didn't eat the apples (only the Asgardians and associated races had access to them) and he was old as shit. So if Loki eats em, it's just for the roughage. Anyway, that's my twisted logic.  
zero kiryu is all mine: There was definite lifting of darkness there. The darkest parts of this story are definitely behind us. I know… 70 chapters… that's crazy. I think I have something like the 5th longest story on this fandom but I honestly should have broken this behemoth into separate stories with each arch but still, I've never written anything this long before.  
Opera123: (9) ROFL, I thank you for that! Immensely. (13) hehe, I liked that chapter. Girl power! (20) Thank you. (21) He's a fickle guy. It's just in his nature. (32) OOOO, so glad you did! I love writing Tony. (35) Hmmm. I like unexpected. (48) Thank you, that's a cool think to hear. (50) I do try even though I'm shameless when it comes to smut. Thank you. Awww, very nice to know. (51) Yeah, I still see it when I read it, I'll need to fix that someday. (52) hehe, thank you. (57) I don't know, channeling Tony they just come to me. (61) Wow, thank you. I try. Woot! Anoher fav author list! (64) Tenderness between them is become more and more common, luckily. (69) Oh, I haven't ended it, no worries. You have been so kind. Thank you for leaving so many thoughtful and sweet reviews.  
Dunamess: I know, I know but sometimes things like this just have to happen in order to move closer. I would never fault the use of Nyquil… my drug of choice when sickness strikes! Awww, I'd love it if he could stay with her on Earth but Thor needs him in Asgard, two sides of the same ruling coin and all.  
Lae D Snowflake: You know me, updating fool (though a little spotty the last couple chaps). Heheh, thank you!  
KeeperoftheNine: Woot! That makes me happy. Yar, I was going for awkward since he's such a coward when ti comes to honesty and deep feelings. OH NOES, now I'm going to see a green frog too! Damn you. :) Thank you, thank you.  
Social Riot: Aww, thank you humbly for that concession. You're not the first to admonish me for my blatant overuse of smut. After the 'Thor' chapter, I really got into my plot and enjoyed writing it. I'm glad you found that you liked it and were able to look past my perviness. No need to apologize, I was serious when I say I apprecitate negativity, I know other readers have felt it and it's nice to see someone have the shwarma to come out and say it. You were just honest and stated why you didn't like it, you didn't flame so I was cool with it. I loved writing the post attack Avengers and Tony is simply the best. Yeah, I would think any Asgardian would be very freaked out by that revelation so I'm glad you appreciated it. LOL, yeah, I only see Loki as a reluctant hero, on his own terms. Uh oh, you read some of my smut… that actually made me smile. I love honesty. Thank you very, very much. ROFL, I can't win em all. :)  
Peopleperson: tehe, more feels targeted. That's a lot of reading. Thank you! Yeah, I'm kind of a hopeless romantic and while I love Russian novels… I'm too much of a pansy to actually write one… or am I? hehe. I have read that one, it's really fantastic, way better than mine and it's on my favorites list. I just wait patiently for another update… sigh(like so many others).  
gameofshadows: HE DID! Took his damn time didn't he and waiting until it was 'safe' to do… what a silly boy. Men… can't live without em, can't kill em (they're too much fun). But yet she must… but he's the one in charge of the comings and goings to earth now so technically, he can travel to her any time he wants… we'll see. Kelmet, he's another one of those well meaning, yet shady characters but Loki saw right through him, being the sneakiest of them all has it's benefits. Thank you!


	71. Something Else Entirely

Warning: Sexual content contained at the end of the chapter.

**Something Else Entirely**

This unofficial, official meeting had been odd from the start. First of all, Loki and Stark weren't exactly playing nice with one another. It had become a game of demand and counter demand. Kenna felt like she was in the market place back home, watching various patrons haggle with the fishmongers over the day's catch.

"You really aren't in a position to be making any demands Ichabod. I don't know if you've noticed or not but this part of the city still looks like shit because of your antics, even if you were under the influence of some pretty intense intergalactic narcotics. I've been high before and I've never taken out half a city as a result."

"Then do not take it as a demand you foolish mortal, see it as a necessity for the survival of your race. Even the Bi Frost could only deposit us at certain locations on your planet; it was not a panacea. When, not if, the Chitauri attack, they will launch against all of your major cities in this nation and others."

"So you want me to build these 'landing pads' of yours all over Earth."

"So that Asgardian forces can be on hand where needed, when needed." Loki was now pacing the room and Kenna knew it was because he could barely handle having to explain himself to a human.

"My brother speaks true. When last our people defended your realm, the battles raged around the points that the Bi Frost could reach but that was when such areas confined the enemy we faced as well. If the attacks come from the space outside your realm… our ability to aid you will be greatly decreased, laughably so."

Tony sighed. "You guys just had to chose me for this shit." He said, taking a small sip of mead. "I'm a tech genius, not a military strategist."

"Which is why we offer our expertise, for once Tony Stark, heed my words as useful to you." Thor implored.

Tony eyed first him and then Loki. "Ok, I'll do it but only because of you big guy. After all, his recent track record is pretty much shit."

Loki actually growled, quickly losing any and all patience, forcing Kenna to actually stand up and put her hand on his forearm in an attempt to calm him. Luckily, it had the desired effect for the moment.

Stark kept his eyes on the younger brother, the smug look on his face not helping Kenna's plight of keeping Loki from snapping the man's neck. "You are going to have to clue S.H.E.I.L.D. into this at some point and they aren't going to be too keen about his involvement."

Thor then walked up to Tony and laid a hand on his shoulder. "We would ask your help in that regard as well. Perhaps a gradual introduction to different members of our brotherhood."

"Brotherhood?" Tony took another sip. "I wouldn't let Natasha hear you say it quiet like that." Thor nodded as if seriously considering what Tony had just said. "Yes, the widow would not take kindly to that, much like Lady Sif did not like my original title for our group."

Kenna's attention quickly turned to Loki when he genuinely laughed, his mood having shifted quickly as he was famously known for. She then saw Tony smile and looking between both brothers, obviously wanting to be let in on the joke. He too wasn't a man known for keeping the same countenance for too long.

"What was it?" Tony asked Thor but it was Loki that answered when the king looked somewhat abashed, not answering right away.

"The Virile Warriors." Loki chortled.

"I was young then." Thor defended.

"And I forget, just what did Sif do in order to change your mind?" Loki asked, obviously knowing the answer already.

"It is of no importance here." Thor said quietly, taking a rather long drink from his mug and being the Asgardian to now take up pacing in the room.

"Oh, I think it's of great importance." Tony slid himself into the conversation, obviously very interested in the answer. "I mean, if you tell, I'll agree to this little scheme of yours and even try, and let me reiterate the word try, to get everyone to play nice with our would be king over here."

Again, Loki tensed but said nothing. Kenna knew that it was more Thor's wish for Loki to no longer be seen as a threat by the humans than it was for her husband. He would probably enjoy their continued hatred of him but something had happened between he brothers after her failed attempt to take her own life. Loki seemed to genuinely follow Thor's request these days, seemed to actually see his brother as the king he truly was. Whatever had occurred between them, Loki stayed silent about this request.

Thor sighed but answered. "She refused to wear her armor until I declared the name unfit."

"It was not only her armor she refused to wear." Loki interjected. "There were many who hoped you'd never change the title." Kenna jabbed Loki in the ribs when she saw the rather lecherous look take over his features. He looked down at her and smiled, unperturbed by her displeasure. "It was long before you were even born, my wife."

Tony completely ignored the interaction between them and stared directly at Thor. "She walked around nude?"

Thor nodded.

"If I ever go back there, do you think you could change the name back?" A throat cleared and Tony paled slightly. He turned to Pepper who had been sitting quietly at her desk, working. "I'm allowed to look sweetheart." She didn't even look up at him.

"I'll keep that in mind." Some unspoken threat was hidden in her words and Kenna couldn't help but smile at the way Tony's face darkened with disappointment.

"I didn't really want to go back there anyway." He said under his breath before he took another sip.

"So our business has concluded?" Loki asked as he ran a hand down Kenna's back unseen by anyone else in the room.

Tony waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. Pepper and I will build your damn runic pads; just let me know where you want them and we should be able to get most of them constructed within the month. They don't sound like too much work. I designed a toaster once that was way more complicated."

Loki ignored the toaster comment. "Without S.H.E.I.L.D.'s knowledge?"

"To start with but they aren't all idiots and they watch me pretty closely as it is. Even constructing them under a dummy corporation will only buy us a little bit of time before they catch on. They're going to need to know an invasion is coming soon anyway. They'll be pissed if we spring it on them at the last minute."

"We will inform them soon but after construction finishes. But enough talk of war, it makes me wary." Thor interjected before stepping closer to the man of iron once more. "Now, Tony, you mentioned the girls and a single cup?"

"Tony, don't you dare." Pepper spoke up immediately before redirecting her focus to the ceiling. "Jarvis, if you so much as play one second of that video, ever, you will be permanently dismantled."

"Understood with complete clarity, Miss Potts."

"Awww, common. Where's your sense of adventure?"

Loki ushered Kenna out of the room just as an argument broke out between Stark and his CEO. Once they were safely out of the room and into the elevator, Loki spoke. "What had the Lady Pepper so agitated?" It surprised Kenna that he'd refer to Potts in such a kind manner. He obviously found some humans palatable. He must have appreciated her professional attitude.

"Trust me," Kenna blanched, "you do not want to know." He nodded, thankfully taking her word, and the greenish pallor of her skin as reasons enough to not inquire further. They continued the rest of the way to her quarters in silence and the closer they got, the more nervous she became. Though she couldn't know for certain, the way he kept his hand on her lower back, fingers just barely touching the swell of her backside, Kenna thought for sure that he was going to try to initiate more intimate contact once they were privately behind closed doors. It worried her because she didn't know if she was ready for anything like that just yet and the idea of denying his attentions made her feel terrible.

"I have a request." He said as he broke contact with her in order to close the door behind them.

"Yes?" She asked as calmly as she could muster.

"The moment there are any indications of a Chitauri attack, I want to bring you back to Asgard." All Kenna could do was nod, too overwhelmed with the idea that he would even give her the choice in such a matter. "You will be safer there than you will be here." He added as an afterthought as though it were information he would have needed to offer in order to convince her if she'd put up any kind of argument.

"But you will help fight them?"

He nodded.

"Good." She sighed.

"But not for them." He quickly added. It made her smile despite his reason for saying it.

"Of course. Never for them." Her voice took on a slightly mocking tone that he easily caught. He was not his brother after all. His eyes narrowed slightly but the tiny smirk on his lips belied their glare. He advanced on her with those contradictory eyes and lips.

"I do it for us as you well know. Perhaps for Asgard to some extent but helping the humans is just a necessary biproduct." She kept her smile in place even as he slid an arm around her waist and pulled her into him.

"There is a saying on this planet Loki. 'Methinks thou doth protest too much'." Her smile widened as his eyebrow arched nearly to his hairline.

"I don't like that saying." But his smirk stayed firmly in place until he lightly pressed his lips to hers. He didn't do much beyond that. "You are tired?" He asked with cool breath ghosting across her lips. She nodded. He pressed his brow to hers. "I thought as much, travel between words does not suit you well.

"Nor Stark." Kenna added for Loki's benefit. It worked since his smirk widened to a smile.

"No, it does not, much to my delight." He kissed her lightly again. "You sleep and I will go back to make sure that his harassment of our king is kept in check. May I sleep next to my wife once I've returned?" Kenna was astonished at how many choices he was attempting to give her now. Next he would be asking permission to bring her food. They would have to find a tenable line and draw it in the sand so to speak.

"Of course, you are my husband are you not?"

"Yes." He purred and kissed her again. "Say it again."

"You are my husband." She felt him smile against her lips.

"And you my wife." He whispered before tasting her lips again and taking the warm opportunity to deepen it with a light sweeping of his tongue across the seam of her lips. She welcomed it and they just held one another like that for several long, satisfying minutes before he finally pulled away, a slight flush to his cheeks. She knew that all she needed to do was make the tiniest, subtle invitation and she could be writhing in pleasure beneath him but instead she just innocently kissed his chin.

"Sleep well." He said, his voice tinted with lust before she nodded and pulled away. He raised her hand to his lips, brushed them against her knuckles and turned to leave. It was odd but heartwarming. He'd never done that before. It was a common greeting between uninvolved men and women or ones that were courting but he'd never done it before now. She very much appreciated the sentiment behind the gesture.

"Try not to kill him." She jokingly admonished.

He turned before closing the door. "I make no promises when I'm unsure if I can keep them." He said it with a smile and shut the door.

XxX

Kenna woke the moment she heard the bedroom door slide along the thick pile carpeting as it opened. Despite how tired she'd been, she'd actually had a very hard time falling asleep and now it seemed she was hypersensitive to any sound this building made. Part of it was her excitement to be back in the human world but there was another reason for it. She listened to Loki as he quietly stripped himself of most of his layers, trying not to disturb her. The moment he lay himself down on the bed however, she rolled over to him and immediately found his face in the darkness and pressed her lips to his.

He tasted like mead and still smelled of leather as she slipped her hands into his hair. He opened his mouth to her immediately and wasted no time in pulling her fully on top of him, letting one of his hands slide down of her backside to grip one of her lower cheeks. She welcomed it because she wanted him. From the moment he'd left her this evening, all she'd been able to think or dream about was him and what he'd done for her. He was giving her everything she could possibly want and he was doing it despite what he wanted. It had filled her with such warmth at first but the longer she'd thought about it, it filled her with something else entirely. She hadn't felt like this about him since before his disappearance and the feeling had come back with a vengeance. It made her bold. Bold enough to slip a thigh between his and grind against the hardness she knew would be there.

He moaned and she found the sound intoxicating. His shirt was already removed so she had nothing to remove as she kissed down his neck and onto his pale, scarred chest. She paid no attention to the ruined flesh, kissing a straight line to and playfully nipping the small, pale nipple there. He hissed but neither stopped her nor encouraged what she did next. Her hands slid down his torso at a fast rate than her lips and began the task of unfastening the stays to his pants, gaining success just as she passed his navel.

"Kenna." He moaned again and she felt certain he knew what she now had planned as he carded one hand of fingers through her hair. She felt how his hand trembled slightly and it gave her a fresh burst of enthusiasm for her task. She'd never done this before without his demanding or asking it of her. She had the distinct feeling that he fully appreciated her initiative.

He lifted his hips once she started to pull at the waist of his pants and let her slide them down and off before she wetly kissed her way back up his thighs. He groaned again when she took a firm hold of his length and licked a line from the base to the tip and back down again. She teased him like this for a long time, just letting her tongue slide up and down him while she gently fondled the tightening sac beneath. It wasn't until his strangled plea to stop her teasing, did she finally engulf him in her warm mouth. For the longest time he just stayed on his back giving her moan of approval and words of praise until she decided to quicken her movements and tighten her lips around him. It was then, much to her satisfaction, that he raised his upper body up, resting on one hand while he passively rested his other on the back of head.

"Gods woman, I'm nearly…" He tried to warn her but she only sped up further and tweaked her technique to encourage him to finish. She felt him upper body almost curl around her as his entire body tensed. He came with a strangled curse, twitching muscles and finally a moan as he fell to his back several moments later.

Kenna sat and surveyed him from her spot between his legs, fully satisfied with the scene she'd entirely been the one to create. He was still breathing heavily with a forearm thrown across his brow when he opened his eyes to peer down at her, a wicked little smirk forming.

"And what, my dear, granted me such a wonderful surprise."

"You did." She said quietly as she stalked back over his body, still filled with the empowered feeling her actions had caused. She kissed him fully and deeply, knowing he wasn't squeamish about his own taste. He returned it. "And now I can finally sleep." This got her an almost incredulous chuckle. She slid off to the side of him, pulled the covers over them and nestled herself against his chest.

She put her fingers to his lips when he started to speak, undoubtedly about to ask if she would like him to return the favor but for now, she was quite content with her good work. She would give him his turn another time. She fell asleep listening to the steady beating of his heart and one of his arms fitting snuggly around her.

XxX

AN: Oh, how I missed writing a little detailed sexy time between our couple. Strangely enough, despite the act I wrote about, I'm personally thinking this was one of the romantic times between them, lol. I hope you all found this chapter (the whole thing, not just the smut) as fun to read as I did to write!

CeffylGwyn: Tony and Loki, how let me count the ways I love the two of them. It's a pretty high number, let me assure you. Thank you!  
reindeergames19: And I'll say again, I love your oh so nice reviews! Yeah, it's a crazy number of chapters… even I'm a bit surprised. Heimdall and Tony moments are second only to Tony/Loki moments but I love the brevity of them.  
Dunamess: Oh, you know Loki won't be able to stay away for any real length of time if he can help it. Aww, I hope that by the time you read this, you're feel mucho better. I'll have to check out that commentary, sounds interesting. We'll see if and when Loki gets noticed by more than just Tony and Pepper. But of course, shit will get real, you know it will. It wouldn't be as much fun if it didn't.  
Opera123: Thank ya! Yeah, with Stark Tower, we'll get a lot of chances for Tony/Loki fun. Not to mention Tony/Thor fun.  
Reader204: Thank you. Cheers to you too mate!  
TechieNinja18: I know, Loki has been in need of some hugs. Kenna may not have hugged him but I think he likes what she did do. Yeah, Loki is quick to see through other people's schemes though I think he likes Kelmet's. Tehe, it just felt like exactly what Tony would say, snarky rather than actually pissed off.  
jnotjane: Exactly, he's being a dick without being bad. So Loki. We needed some light humor and luckily, Tony is always a good tool for that. Haha, I guess I could have ended it there but… nah.  
mary233: Yes, yes they should and if I were a better writer, I would have included more mention of it before getting to this chapter but alas… I hope this chapter helped that concern a bit. And yes, he is putting her in danger but more danger? I think he's worried that she would have tried again and maybe succeeded. I think he sees Earth as a lesser danger than keeping her in Asgard. It's what he'd convinced himself of as well as what other's told him even if Kenna is silently certain that she would never attempt it again. That's my justification anyway, lame as it might be. :)  
HappyDeathExecutioner: He will definitely visit a lot but he can't stay. Too much to be done in Asgard for that.  
zero kiryu is all mine: Oh, they are attempting to prepare for that. It's going to be the focus of this next and likely final arc of the story.  
Marityme: Aww thank you! And that's a very nice thing you said about Kenna. I'm always very excited when people find her realistic. Hehe, yeah, I wouldn't be me without excessive smut and I'm glad you enjoyed it. She belongs there more than Asgard. Yeah, he needed to almost lose her or he might have never seen what was going on. Hehe, I didn't want to rush the declaration and I'm glad it was worth the wait. So far, the only humans to know that Loki will be coming back and forth between the two realms are Tony and Pepper. That will change of course and we'll find out just how soon enough. No right now, SHIELD would be pretty worried about it. It's definitely too early for Earth to forgive him but not too early for him to be there secretly, if you know what I mean. And no, Loki wouldn't give a shit one way or another, as long as he's able to carry through with his plans. Thank you!  
Peopleperson: Well that's incredibly nice of you to say. She takes her time and I like the character development, I just wish it was a completed story and not an in progress one. :) I'm a twisted person, it works its way into my storytelling I guess.  
KeeperoftheNine: Thank you, thank you, thank you and a bit more thanks. I tried to mix it up a bit and humor is inevitable whenever Tony is in the scene. Yeah, they might one day have a relationship that can be characterized and tenable but they will never wear matching bff bracelets in my story. They are too alike to ever fully get along, too much ego to ever fit in the same room without some friction. ROFL, I'm so happy you do. Stupid singing frogs.  
FuchsiaGrasshopper: Tehe, I'm glad someone enjoyed that bit, I couldn't help myself. Phew, transition chapters are always the hardest, I'm glad it came out ok. Yeah, I hope her quick change hasn't felt forced, it's the only part I've worried about lately and probably what's been slowing chapters down. Loki didn't have much of a choice, the fewer human's that know of it to start with, the better and since Tony was already involved with the brothers, it just made sense. And yes, Kelmet is a sneaky old fella. Oh, no worries, it will just add to the tension. I understand the writer's block, it happens. Oooo, I likes the smutty stories, shamelessly! Sorry I made you wait again.  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: Thank you so much. I'm so happy that my writing isn't predictable. I find it hard to believe sometimes but only because I know what I'm going to do and am always trying to justify it logically. Tony is the president, the president of awesomeville. Yes, there will always be tension between them, I just like writing them that way. Woot, I got ya! My plan all along. Hehe, I like Jarvis's one liners. Thank you!  
CLTex: I'm so glad you found it. Thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy it!  
whatcatydidnext: I've really enjoyed writing it! Now, we are onto the final arc, Thanos and the Chitauri… are you ready?


	72. Welcome To the Team

**Welcome To the Team**

Two days, two of the strangest days that he'd ever experienced in his entire life and that was saying something. After all, most mundane days for Tony Stark would count as the strangest for the average human. He watched, quietly for once, Thor and Loki pouring over maps of every kind, topographical, population density, manufacturing hubs, crops growth, wealth distributions and even some that they'd had so come up with on their own, like political and military alliances between different nations. They'd been at it for an entire day; the sun was quickly setting over the buildings that could be seen to the west Stark Tower. They'd moved all of the furniture out of the center of the room to make room for their work, smaller maps containing different information surrounding a large central one that the brother's had placed poker chips of different colors. Red indicated definite sites for the runic pads, blue marked likely sites and white indicated possibilities.

Tony had asked earlier why they didn't just build them all but he'd been given a curt answer by the dark brother that he would only be able to manage forty or so sites. His explanation of why amounted to something about magical restrictions. He'd waved the sorcerer off after that, knowing he wasn't going to understand a word of his hocus pocus mumbo jumbo. So Tony stood behind his bar with one of his laptops and watched them argue and debate the reasons why different locations were better than others. Loki spoke of the strategies he knew the Chitauri would use and Thor spoke of strategies best used for defense. Each time a red chip replace a blue or white one, Tony yawningly typed the coordinates into a far more sophisticated, electronic sand table as compared to the low tech pile of maps the brothers used on his penthouse lobby floor.

The low tech was more for Thor's benefit however, since Tony found out rather quickly just how savvy Loki was around the higher technologies. It seemed his understanding came from the decade or so he'd spent hopping between words while Kenna had been first a student and later a doctor. He knew about the Internet, how to use it and that it was mostly a bunch of useless crap. He was also not impressed when Thor explained some of the seedier treasures to be found within it though Tony was fairly certain it wasn't because he found the idea grotesque but because he already knew of its existence. That thought made Tony smile for some reason.

"How are they doing?" Pepper asked him, making him jump as she sidled quietly up to him.

"Jesus, a little warning next time." He chided but she just nudged his shoulder with her own. He grinned slightly and gave her a peck on the cheek before answering her question. "Well tweedle dumb over there," he pointed to Thor, "wants two spots in Australia while tweedle dumb would rather just do one and put an extra one in jolly old Britain."

"What are their reasons?"

"I dunno and at this point I don't care. I just want them to make up their damn minds because we're running out of time." Pepper gave him a questioning look. He smiled at her and gave a sidelong glace at the brothers, making sure that they were completely invested in their task and not paying any attention to his and Pepper's conversation. "You know how Thor asked me to try and get the A Team to accept the megalomaniac into our little posse?"

"Yeah?" She asked without trying to hide any of her trepidation.

"Well," he turned to her and rested on one elbow, "I've got our first candidate headed up here tonight."

"Who?" She asked quietly, eyeing the gods as they continued to bicker about the few remaining red chips in their hands.

His smile widened. "What, and ruin the surprise?" That earned him some very narrowed eyes but when he still didn't answer, she just rolled them and leaned in very close.

"Is it going to cause a mess?"

He cringed, seriously considering the possibility, not that he hadn't already. "Maybe. I hope not but maybe." She just rolled her eyes again and reached for a glass to pour herself some white wine. He eyed her.

"We just got this place fixed." She lamented but he laughed.

"Yeah, I know but even if a fight does break out, it will be hella fun to watch."

"I think I'll finish my work downstairs then."

"What? I offer you ringside seats and you'd rather go cut through a bunch of legal red tape on your own?"

"We have to start building these immediately Tony and that means someone will actually have to do some real work."

"I'm hurt." He placed his hand over his reactor.

"Well, we have an in house doctor at the moment, see if she can't make you feel better."

Tony looked over at Loki and gave his head a little nod in that direction. "He'd magic parts of me into oblivioun that I'm rather fond of if I went anywhere near her." Pepper patted his shoulder.

"Why do you think I suggested it?" She then took her glass of wine and excused herself from the military strategy meeting, the two gods hadn't even notice her arrival, let alone her exit. Tony noticed though, watching her and her pencil skirt make a fantastic departure. He was going to have to set up a meeting with that skirt later. The elevator arrived and Tony watched as Kenna stepped off. The two women exchanged pleasantries, some giggles that Tony just knew were about him (most things were) and some nods before they exchanged places, Pepper leaving and Kenna entering.

It was the lack of arguing that drew Tony's attention back to the brothers. Loki had instantly broken off from the work and headed toward his wife. Tony still couldn't believe that shit. This was the guy that tried to take over the world and now he was walking across his lobby, a fucking smile on his face, to talk all shmoopsie poo to the wifey. Worst super villain ever. Well, the sickening domestic scene would come to a close soon enough when their guest arrived. He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement. He glanced down at his watch, 30 minutes.

"Alright, people, can we get back down to business?" This got him three sets of at first concerned and then suspicious eyes." '_Oh crap, too obvious'_. "You're cutting into happy hour." '_Good save Stark, now they'll never suspect'_, he congratulated himself.

XxX

After convincing Loki that he wasn't actually taking orders from Stark if he agreed to finish up his business with Thor, Kenna had taken up a relatively safe spot near, but not so near to distract her husband, to the billionaire.

"So how are you getting along now that you're back in the land of the mortals?"

She smiled at him. "Excellent, partly in thanks to you." The smug look her words caused let her know that she had sufficiently stroked his ego for the evening and she would now be in his good graces for at least the next twelve hours.

"That's great to hear." He said genuinely as he looked at his watch for maybe the tenth time in the past half hour.

"Are you expecting something?" She asked and his head shot up, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Yes, in fact I am." At just that moment, the elevator slid open and Bruce Banner stepped into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Loki.

"Uh, Stark?" The new voice drew the attention of both gods. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Bruce!" Kenna chirped, completely forgetting everyone else in the room. The bewildered looking scientist's wide eyes moved from the gods who he thought might be really good look-alikes, to the woman quickly making her way over to him. She was just about to wrap her arms around him, so happy to see her fellow doctor that had helped at the hospital after the attack on New York and who had become a true friend during that time but she stopped herself at the last moment, realizing just what a profoundly bad move that might be. Instead, she pulled up short and quickly stuck out her hand, somewhat comically. Bruce stared at her, a small smile forming for a moment as he automatically took her hand and shook it before it dissolved once he looked back at Loki, who he was quickly realizing was the real deal.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Doctor Banner!" Thor yelled out, making for the bewildered doctor just after Kenna had. He stuck his hand out too but as soon as Banner absently let go of Kenna's and took the blond god's, he was quickly pulled into what Tony had taught him was a 'bro hug'. He seemed to snap out of his stupor the moment Thor let him go. He stumbled back, ran a hand shakily through his hair and asked a final time.

"Would someone please tell me what's happening?" Kenna watched as Tony chose that moment to make his way into the greeting.

"Come now doctor, you've met everyone here." He turned to Kenna. "Our resident hot alien doctor." He nodded to Thor. "Our visiting monarch." He nudged banner's arm as he faux quietly said the next words, "He got promoted to king since you saw him last." And then Tony turned his grinning expression toward the dark god who hadn't moved a muscle since noticing Bruce's presence. "And the once psychotic, would be dictator and newly wed, bag of cats minded god of ass hattery."

At a loss of what else to do, Banner seemed to ignore Tony's grand set of titles for the god and just gave him a tense nod.

"Loki." He greeted, eyeing the man who last he'd seen begin teleported away gagged and chained.

Loki nodded as well, "Bruce Banner", but directed his next, coldly spoken words to Stark. "Is this your idea of trying?"

"Yup." Tony replied without missing a beat and then turning back to Banner. "There's a big army of Chitauri headed our way, not being led by him this time and not going to be arriving by tiny wormhole this time. The dynamic duo are here to help keep Earth from total destruction. Sounds like a party right?" He nudged Banner again. "Aren't you glad I invited you to it?"

"You're helping?" Banner all but ignored the obnoxious suitless Iron Man and just continued to stare at what should be his arch nemesis.

"Yes." Loki answered, still not having moved at all. It was then that Kenna noticed just how tense her husband had become. She gave Banner another small smile before she acted the part of the good wife and moved to stand with him. The moment she came near, he reached out and pulled her to him protectively as though she were in danger from scientist in some way.

"And that would be the newly wed part." He assumed quietly, more to himself than anyone else.

"Yes. My brother finally wed after nearly 1300 years of life." Thor had obviously noticed the tension in the room and since he was the one that wanted this reintroduction to go well more than anyone else, he was the one to try and salvage it despite Stark's poor attempt at it so far. "Come, let us all share take a drink and share in each others company."

"Like I said, happy hour." Stark said, enjoying the scene thoroughly, even the thick tension.

XxX

Bruce slowly made his way over to the bar, trailing somewhat after Tony though keeping his eyes on Loki the entire time. When the eccentric had invited him over tonight, telling him it was of grave importance; he'd assumed that the billionaire was yanking his chain again. He'd made statements like this before and it had been over something as mundane as the best kind of cheese to use in a roast beef sandwich, so to actually come upon a scene like he was in now, had thrown him for a bit of a loop. For once, Tony had actually underplayed the situation and that only made it all the more obnoxious and very much Tony Stark. He'd been lost in his own thoughts when he realized the owner of the building had been talking the entire time.

"… and so I thought to myself, who would be the best person to start with? You were the obvious choice of course, what with how you're the only one who can really kick the shit out of him if the meeting went south. Also, I thought a non S.H.E.I.L.D. employee might be for the best too. No one here is overly in love with that group so voila, here you are." He took the drink Tony held out to him, a coke with nothing else in it since he knew he rarely drank alcohol.

"I don't know if obvious choice would be the best way to put it." He watched as Thor took the bottle of beer Stark offered him.

"Come brother, let us share drink and put the past behind us."

"That's asking a lot." Banner said to the hopeful god.

"I understand but please believe that my brother was not himself when here last. Those that threaten your realm now controlled him much the way my brother controlled one of our fellow Avengers."

Banner turned to Loki who still hadn't moved. "That true? They brainwashed you?" He saw the way the god stiffened, instead of offering an answer with words, he nodded curtly. That wasn't enough for him. "How exactly?" Loki looked off to the side and Bruce saw the way that Kenna ran her hand encouragingly along her 'husband's' forearm. Soon enough, Loki regained eye contact and spoke.

"Every memory I have of anyone of consequence to me was altered to make me believe my only option was to do as The Other bid."

"He remembers only cruelty from myself, our parents and Lady Kenna, among others." Thor said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. Bruce was still unconvinced.

"But didn't you start out doing the whole big bad thing while you were still in Asgard, before the Chitauri and this other, Other guy?"

"My brother has paid for his crimes against our people and it is now a closed matter."

"Closed matter?" He ran his hand through his hair again. "It's been a couple months and you've already fixed it?" Though Loki stayed where he was, Kenna moved away and walked toward Bruce, her eyes full of pleading.

"He publically received, a hundred lashes a day as his punishment, thousands in the end and it very nearly killed him." He looked at the god in question who was yet again looking at another point in the room, his hands balled tightly in fists. "He is truthful when he says he is here to help. They pose as a great a danger to him as they do to you and this realm. His intentions are pure."

Bruce felt a bit overwhelmed, especially with this particular woman pleading the deranged god's case. This was someone he'd tried to save from him, to keep her here and hidden her from the toxic man and yet here she was, looking well, happy even before this conversation started as she tried to convince him that Loki had turned over a new leaf. Banner was pulled out of his reflections when said god spoke up, sounding royally pissed off.

"This is pointless brother." He looked like he could barely stand to be in the room anymore. "If Stark's best choice for this foolish hope of an alliance can't even begin to be swayed, then we should forget his folly." The god looked right at him then. "I do not do this for you, for your damned Avengers or for Midgard and all its pathetic inhabitants. What comes, and will come soon, will kill all of you and once they've finished their good work, they will come for me and everything I hold dear. I am here now, attempting to protect your realm for the very simple reason of keeping the barrier that is your world between the malevolence that comes and the world I actually do care for."

When he stopped speaking, they could have heard a pin drop. No one moved. Thor looked a little pale. Kenna looked worried and angry at the same time and Tony just stood there with both eyebrows raised and a glass poised at his lips but not drinking. It was Banner that spoke first.

"Ok, I'm convinced. Welcome to the team Loki."

XxX

AN: Hmmmm, I don't know what to say about this chapter actually. I liked doing the different POVs, it was a first for Tony and of course his was the most fun to write. Did you buy how I got Bruce to tenatively accept Loki? I hope so, lol.

FuchsiaGrasshopper: I love it when people think the dialogue sounds good enough for the movies. That's such a cool complement. Yeah, I'll battle prep mentions in each chapter but try not to fill them with 'strategery' fully, but use it as a backdrop for character interaction more than anything. And you are right, already we've got Bruce in on the action, more will come as the chapters do. Yeah, she did one selfless act as a reward for his. I'm glad you liked it despite its content. You're right, it will do them some good.  
CeffylGwyn: Woot, multi fav bits! I enjoyed writing each of those. It's getting harder and harder to come up with Tony's Loki titles and I was excited when I though up Ichabod. The refs are going to start getting more and more obscure I'm afraid, or Tony will just "give up", lol. They are finally getting full on sweet with one another. I think I said way back when that this would never be a romance… hmm, seems I convinced even myself that it could be, even if it is an a Loki stilted sort of way. Battles and Thanos and Loki and Kenna and the rest of the gang… I can't wait to see it too. :)  
jennigirl: Awww, I'm glad it came through despite how Kenna expressed her "romantic" side. I'm trying to update quick but these chapters have been tougher than earlier ones. This time, figuring out how to convince Bruce that Loki could be trusted was the main sticking point. I have a feeling they will all be like that… sigh.  
skywriter23: Tehe. I'm bad for doing that but the idea of Stark trying to get Thor to watch it was just too much to pass up. I've never actually seen it, though I've had friend describe it well enough to know exactly what happens and I'm quite glad I was never suckered into actually watching it. The story of Lady Godiva gave me the idea for the Sif story. I'm glad you liked it. Lol, I'm glad the sexy time was oddly romantic. I missed them "getting along" too. I get antsy in the pantsy when they go without some sexy time for too long, lol.  
Opera123: You're very welcome. I tried to make it believable and going the slow route seemed like the best way to do it. Thanks!  
Guest: (HappyDeathExecutioner)? They are getting there, Loki's not being a completely selfish git anymore and Kenna has a place in the world again.  
reader204: Yay! Me too. You're very welcome.  
Dunamess: I know, I can't believe a wrote a cute one… who woulda thunk it considering how this whole thing started. Gosh, pneumonia… well good luck in kicking that. ROFL, though I like Darcy/Loki fanfic, I can't imagine them actually doing that as an actual love interest. And I'm sick but I've always been a huge fan of the self sacrifice using death for redemption characters but I'd be surprised if they did that considering how popular that character seems to be. But interesting, thank you.  
KeeperoftheNine: Yeah, you and I love Thor and all his awesomeness so I knew you'd appreciate that line though I'm a fan of your non Thor interpretation, lol. You mentioned all my favorite bits from that chapter. I too haven't seen that vid and have no desire to. I think they just might tell the Earth it was on its own if Tony had gotten his way. :) Oh, you know me, it's not my story if I don't write my smut. Glad you liked it!  
Social Riot: I'm so happy you gave it a second chance! I can't believe I wrote an adorable chapter… what have I become? And thank you for the nod to them all being in character, that fills me with warm fuzzies. Slow and steady wins to the race or makes Loki's character change make sense… Uh noes, you read my smut? You know just what to say to me to make me smile. Thank you.  
gameofshadows: (70)Yeah, I think it gave Loki some satisfaction as well. I love their barely there sociability and how they strive to piss the other off while still staying almost in the bounds of being on the same side. (71) haha, I agree. Yar, I went there or more like Tony did but he's shameless… Loki already knows of porn. I hinted at it way back when with a chapter that contained the golden snake. But I gave this chapter a small nod to it anyway. :) I love each time you say it. Thank you!  
zero kiryu is all mine: This was a very happy, happy chapter. I'm so happy you enjoyed it!  
Peopleperson: One can, one can. :) They are good at the moment. Will they stay this way? We shall see. Thank you.  
KMD88: (2) I hope you're still enjoying it!  
StolenMuse: (7) Woot to Loki smut! I tried to give the smut some background and I'm glad you appreciated it. And an in character vote to boot! Thanks. Haha, don't let it take up too much of your time.  
Winter Sombrero: Awww, thank you!  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: Been cold here too, I mixed myself up a batch of mulled wine and my man made some chili. I'm glad you had the story to round the day out. :) It does appear that way. OMG, the thought of you interjecting plot point from my story while you watched the movie made me giggle. "So right here, he's got this chick he's in love with stuffed in some back room." ROFL. I love that you did that and it sounds like you'll get her eventually, lol. Thank you so much for the laugh.  
mary233: Yup, they are definitely getting into a relationship where it isn't one sided anymore. I'm glad you appreciate that.


	73. What Now?

**What Now?**

Kenna stood under the spray of the shower and just luxuriated in the simple pleasure. Oh how she'd missed these and oh how it helped ease the tensions of the evening. Though it had been wonderful to see Bruce again and thought the surprise meeting had yielded fruit, it had been stressful to say the least. Much of the tension had been relieved by Thor's radiant smile, which stretched from ear to ear. He'd pulled the scientist into an unanticipated bear hug and squeezed so tightly, Kenna heard the air actually rush from the poor man's lungs. The only one that hadn't smiled at Bruce's oddly won acceptance was the accepted man himself. Loki had turned from the group only moments after the words had been spoken and made his way over to the bank of windows to stare out at the night's New York Skyline.

Kenna turned to Bruce, mouthed a heart felt 'thank you' and then quietly made her way over to her husband. She didn't miss the way his mouth quirked to the side slightly as he nodded to her, his expression not entirely happy. It made her think back to all the times he'd come to help in the hospital after the attack. He wasn't a medical doctor by training but no one had seemed to mind when it became quickly apparent that his skills were great enough to help save lives. He was a kind man, someone who genuinely wished to help those in need around him. In many ways, she and the oddly afflicted doctor were very much alike. Surprisingly, she had far more in common with him than she ever would with the man to whose side she now went. But shared interests or passions did not tie her and Loki to one another; rather, they were bound by something else. Something that neither of them had yet been able to name. Fate perhaps? She shook the thought away, always having found the abstract concept rather depressing. She didn't like the idea that nothing a person did was by their own doing or mind but only some cosmic script that they were all forced to follow.

She reached out and touched his arm. If it was all just fate, she thought it had a twisted sense of humor as she looked up at the conflicted profile of the man she'd come to love twice in one lifetime. She certainly hoped it was the last time. She didn't know if she could do it a third time.

"This is a good thing, isn't it?" She said quietly to him, glancing back at the third human that now welcomed Loki into their shared plan to defend the Earth. She saw him stealing a glance over at them. She gave him a slight smile before looking back up at Loki. He was looking down at her, an odd expression on his face.

"You never give me smiles like that." He said quietly to her. The statement confused her for a moment before she comprehended what he meant. She moved to stand in front of him, screening her from everyone's view but his.

"It is just a friendly one, nothing more and to be honest, you and I, have never really been friends." He lifted his eyes from her and took up staring at the cityscape once more.

"I suppose that is true." She could hear the hint of irritation in his voice, ever the jealous man despite her continued declarations of love and loyalty. It just seemed to be a part of his nature, one of his many flaws.

"I give you the better ones." That pitched the corners of his mouth up ever so slightly.

"Hn," was his non-committal reply.

"But please tell me that you believe this fellowship to be a good thing. Certainly it will be easier for you to fight against the true enemy if you don't have to fight what should be your allies." He scoffed lightly under his breath but didn't contradict her. "You called them pathetic again." She chided him softly and only half-heartedly. It had the desired affect; he looked at her once more.

"Did I?" His lips now formed a full on smirk. "However will the poor dears cope?"

"You promised me you would stop that." She rested her hands against his chest.

"And it pains me to have broken a commandment of my wife." He raised a hand to stroke her cheek with his thumb. "Do you think there is any way that I could make it up to her and earn her forgiveness?" The thumb then passed lightly over her lips before she spoke.

"And I suppose you have an idea already on how to do such a thing."

"I have a few and they all involve you begging to let me make it up to you again, and again and again." She playfully smacked his chest.

"Do you think of nothing else?"

He shrugged. "It is just such a pleasant thing to think about when not dealing with," he let his eyes flick to the small group where the two humans were listening to Thor tell of some exciting hunting excursion that had almost gotten him killed long ago, "any of that."

"Hn." She gave him as her reply. "So what now?"

He sighed and then shrugged uncharacteristically, pulled out of his frisky mood by her question. "Thor and I must finished deciding where to place the runic pads." His face darkened then. "And soon after, he and I must return to Asgard and begin preparations there as well. Soldier need to be trained and prepared for what they will encounter while here. The higher nobles will need to be convinced of the need for it and Thor cannot be gone from the realm for too great a length of time, not with his new responsibilities."

She leaned against him then, her forehead against his chest and she felt one of his arms encircle her before he rested his chin on her head. She could all but hear what he left unsaid. 'I do not want to leave without you.' Was it selfish of her that she wished to stay, that she would stay despite how much it pained him to leave her behind? She sighed. It likely was but she couldn't help it. The idea of going back to the realm eternal left a dark feeling in the pit of her stomach. Stark had already taken it on himself to find her work at the nearest hospital where an opening for an ER surgeon was available. She began in just a few days and the thought of working again filled her with an indescribable sense of purpose.

"How often will I be able to see you?" He didn't answer right away, rubbing small circles into her back instead.

"As often as I can reasonably manage." He finally gave in answer.

"Make sure that it's often." She wanted to reiterate that it wasn't him she wanted to be away from, just the oppressive place that Asgard had become for her. She felt him nod. "Now, go finish your work with Thor so you can work on making me beg instead." He pulled away from her slightly then so he could see her face. The look on his face was entirely too predatory. Perhaps those had been the wrong words to use but she smiled innocently up at him anyway.

"You can count on that." He said before nipping at her lips and then pulling away completely. "Thor, let us finish this." Thor looked up from his companions and immediately became all seriousness once more, excusing himself from Stark and Banner. That was how she left them, deciding that perhaps catching up with Bruce would be best left to another time. No reason to tempt the jealous creature within her husband.

xXx

AN: Soooo sorry. I've been away and unable to write (only proofread a chapter) but as soon as I got home, I worked on this woefully short chapter. It feels almost like filler to me but I hope it's better than nothing. Unfortunately, I'm traveling again tomorrow… sometimes my work requires it. I'm going to keep the review responses abbreviated this time as well so that I can get this out tonight. Sorry for the wait and the shortness of it.

AuroraRose16: (20) I'm so happy that you've liked the progression of Loki's character and that you find Kenna realistic as both were a couple of my greatest goals. Awww, thank you, that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever written to me. (31) They made me sad too. (32) He's so much fun to write. (33) Aww, thank you. (41) I try! (62) Seems like everyone is… just in very different ways, lol.  
Opera123: It seems like a lot of people liked that line, lol. Thanks.  
skywriter23: Woohoo for believable shmoopie poo! Agreed, Loki will always be wary of Bruce and his green toughness. I love your long reviews, keep em coming!  
jnotjane: Haha, good. Yeah, this was one of Tony's more dick chapters and Loki definitely wasn't comfortable with how this was handled, lol.  
Fat Old Sun: It certainly did. I'll probably do them all, not totally sure yet.  
FuchsiaGrasshopper: I think Tony and Pepper are awesome together. Definitely did Bruce first, Tony's no idiot, if shit goes sour, they'll need the 'other guy' to calm things down, lol. Tehe, yeah, I did an actor reference, I just couldn't help myself.  
CeffylGwyn: haha, a lot of folks liked that one. Exactly, Bruce is pretty good at divorcig personal baggage for a situation so, one reason to start with him. Thank you.  
AnonInLove: Thanks! Maybe someday I'll write one of those if the right idea hits. I would be fun to do, that's for sure.  
Reader204: Thanks! I can't believe we're almost to 700! Lol, the 700 club.  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: Haha, that was one crazy review. I enjoy writing Banner, I just love how understated he was in the Avengers. You are crazy, get some sleep! :)  
HappyDeathExecutioner: Yup, pretty much. He's kinda whipped now… don't tell him I said that though.  
ElvenLadyofIthilien: Thank you so much! Dark Loki was fun to write and surprisingly easier than this newest incarnation for some reason. Woot, I love writing Tony so I'm glad you've enjoyed him. Once again, thanks a ton for telling me.  
KeeperoftheNine: Yes, he sorta is but purposely, lol. Yeah, I couldn't help myself with the nationalities. I can't wait to see your Loki in Ausralia!  
whatcatydidnext: Awesome but I don't know what you mean by the layout. Nope, never a true 'new man' for everyone, only for Kenna.  
CLTex: Love that you let me know!  
Peopleperson: Thanks. Yeah, I've written him as having a little one but I'm not going to do any sort of love triangle or anything. Poor Bruce but the feeling is one sided.  
YuKiOnA-Ga: Thank you! Much love to you too!  
gameofshadows: tehe, a tentative, reluctant Avenger. I did. He's such an understated guy in the Avengers that it makes him tons of fun to write. Yeah, he's not a fan of our but since Kenna likes us… he'll make due.  
Anon89: Thank you so much, I hope you continue to.


	74. Naughty Little Thing

Warning: Almost no plot or story progression this chapter. You might be able to construe that there was some character development hidden at the end of this smut fest of a chapter but… I guess that's up to you. Purely sexual content contained within.

**Naughty Little Thing**

She was literally having a hard time catching her breath as he continued to move powerfully behind her. She was fully reminded of a time before his fall from the Bi Frost when he used to need her in such a way often. In the past, it had always been when he was frustrated about something such as Thor's coronation. It didn't take a genius to know what might be bothering her husband now. The brothers had decided to remain for only two more nights, now that Stark had everything he needed in order to build the gateways for the Asgardian armies that would be coming to help protect the Earth against the Chitauri and the one that led them.

Last night when he'd arrived back from his work with Thor, soon after she'd finished her shower, he'd been unusually gentle, insisting he return the favor that she'd bestowed on him the night before. He'd literally spent hours between her legs giving her so much pleasure that the final time, she'd had to cry out for him to stop when it seemed he was going to start again. She'd never been so breathlessly fatigued from just lying on her back.

He'd made the taking of his own pleasure, inside of her, a rather minimalist affair in comparison to the oral attentions he'd paid her and he'd been so quiet while doing it, mostly just running light, open mouthed kisses along her neck before moaning out his end.

This morning proved to be the exact opposite of the night before. He'd actually woken her from sleep, something he hadn't done in quite some time. He'd carried her to the shower as she woke up in his arms and placed her under a warm, inviting spray. He'd then proceeded to wash every part of her body while vulgarly describing exactly what he was going to do to certain portions of her anatomy. Then he'd acted in a way that he had not in a very long time with her. He'd issued commands.

This reemergence of such a domineering bed partner was not unwelcomed however. She couldn't deny the flush of heat she felt when he'd told her to kneel while still under the warm spray of the multiple showerhead spray. She did like Stark's love of excess sometimes. Ever mindful of her comfort these days, her knees hadn't come in contact with the hard tile of the shower basin but a thickly folded, quickly sopping wet towel that he'd obviously placed there by magic. She'd been grateful for it as she'd taken him in her mouth while he gripped her hair and physically dictated her movements and pace. The spray of the shower had to have been magically readjusted as well since the water never hindered her progress.

After a few more well chosen words on his part about how talented her mouth was around him, he'd pulled her up, picked her up and pressed her against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. He hadn't been gentle with his entry or with the way his mouth ravaged hers as he thrust himself into her over and over. She'd loved ever minute of it. She'd even loved the way he nipped roughly at her neck once he'd moved on from her mouth and even the way he actually bitten where her neck and should met as he came. Despite his release, he never softened inside her body and the moment he let go of her neck with his teeth, he'd told her that he wanted her again. He didn't ask, he just informed and she'd nodded with a sex induced smile curling against her lips.

She might not have loved him back in Asgard all those years ago, but she could never deny the way he'd made her feel, the heights of ecstasy to which he could bring her. She'd missed that in a way and the feeling of his domination, his need and his lust, filled her with an oddly comforting feeling of nostalgia. It made her think back to when she still didn't really know him, when she barely knew herself and to a time filled with the excitement of running away to Earth and beginning a new life. So to say she was enjoying this pseudo return to a past Loki would have been an understatement.

He'd practically tossed her on the bed after carrying her back to it; her walking on her own didn't seem like a high priority for him this morning.

"I want you on your hands and knees." And she'd quickly complied, even doing it purposely slowly and crawling to the center of the bed, away from him, as slinkily as she could manage. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes." She'd moaned. He always had liked, or perhaps even needed, her confirmation of wanting him as much as he wanted her. She felt the bed dip behind her and an iron grip take hold of her ankle to keep her from going any farther away from him.

"You want me to fill you again, so soon?"

"Yes." She whined as he gripped a handful of her hair and pulled her up so she was only on her knees now. He came up behind her, his hand pressed her smaller body against his larger one, her back to his chest as he slid the other hand possessively around her middle.

"Should I let you come this time?" She smiled and let out a little gasp as his hand traveled between her legs, cupping her sex. She had been so absorbed in playing her part in the shower that she hadn't even realized that she hadn't finished. She'd been close but since none of his actions had been directly aimed at her pleasure, it just hadn't happened. While she might be enjoying this foray into the past, it didn't mean she wouldn't let a little of the present seep in, as evidenced by her next words.

"I thought you liked to feel my cunt pulse around your cock." It stilled his movements for a short moment and Kenna could almost feel his delighted shock at her naughty ponderance. He leaned down then and spoke into her ear through her wet tresses.

"Who taught my sweet little wife such filthy words?" His hand began to stroke her but only teasingly.

"A very lusty god." She answered with a sigh. His smooth chuckle vibrated through her, sending another shiver down her spine and straight between her legs.

"I don't know if such words are appropriate for the wife of a prince. Perhaps you should be punished for having let such vileness spill from your lips." He'd slid his hand away then and trailed it back across her hip to rest on the roundness of one of her lower cheeks. Her breath hitched in her throat when he squeezed it tightly enough to just almost hurt. This was something new. They'd done many things together, an amazing variety of perversions but this… oh this was new… and fun.

"Perhaps the one who taught them to me deserves the punishment." She'd responded cheekily. She'd yelped when his hand smacked against her flesh. She could already feel the heat rushing to where his hand now rested passively once more.

"Rest assured, he will be, with your absence." He wrenched her head back and devoured her mouth, nipping at her bottom lip before he only slightly pulled away. "I'm more interested in _your_ punishment for now." He smiled against her lips before kissing her again. She yelped into his mouth this time as he delivered two more sharp blows. He didn't giver her any time to think about what he'd said when he pushed her back to her hands and gave the other cheek the same treatment of three solid smacks before he aligned himself with her entrance and pushed deeply inside. "I see you like this treatment." He hissed, his commentary on her body's ready state only heating her further. "I'm continually surprised with what a naughty little thing you are."

It was the last thing he'd said before he took a firm grip on one of her shoulders with one hand, his other snaking between her legs once more. He then worked them both masterfully to a shared and powerful ending. He'd actually collapsed on top of her; his heavy weight was a welcome feeling as he panted above her. She thought she heard a poorly pronounced 'I love you' when he finally pulled out of her and rolled off to the side. He pulled her over, drawing her tightly against him. They stayed in that lazy, post coital position for a long time and Kenna had the distinct feeling that he'd lost some of his confidence as time passed. The slight tightening of his arms and the way he kept shifting his face deeper into her hair gave her that impression. His next words confirmed the theory.

"You do not mind when I act that way?" Either he wasn't trying or he couldn't hide the trepidation in his voice. This is also something that he would not have asked before his fall, his pride would have never allowed it back then. And he would have told her to hold her tongue if she had tried to ask him about it. Strange how so much had changed while still staying the same. She turned in his arms and kissed his nose.

"Not only do I not mind, but I enjoy it." He frowned slightly at her words and she felt herself flush at his reaction. "Does it bother you that I do?" He wasn't the only one that could have insecurities when it came to sex. What if he only liked the idea of her liking such treatment but the reality disgusted him? Relief filled her a moment later when his eyes widened almost comically.

"No." He said sternly, guessing correctly why she'd asked the question. "I only found it surprising."

"You thought I was merely acting like I did?"

He shrugged, pointedly looking down at her lips.

"I was not." She smiled and in return, so did he.

"Good." His smile quickly turned to a leer. "That is very good to hear." She rolled her eyes; gods only knew what he was planning now. And then he kissed her.

XxX

AN: I'm still traveling, hence the continued poor updating schedule but since the coworkers went to the hotel bar for drinks, and I can only do that so many nights in a row, I bowed out and wrote this naughty little chapter. It honestly wasn't supposed to be a pure smut chapter, it really wasn't. It was supposed to be filled with plot and story progression but I guess time away from my guy has had an effect on my writing… I my deepest apologies to the plot lovers and smut haters… I'm terrible, I know. For everyone else… yeah.

Review responses: I'm going to abbreviate them again, and bit more so… traveling just kinda takes it out of me but rest assured, I LOVE everyone that takes the time to review, I really, really do! So here are my quick but fully loved reviewer shout outs.

CeffylGwyn, CLTex, KeeperoftheNine, AuroraRose16, TechieNinja18, Opera123, reader204, AvalonTheLadyKiller, Peopleperson, Etoile Black (better than the movies? Blashphemy :)), HappyDeathExecutioner, FuchsiaGrasshopper, Yasumi.

You guys are why this fic has continued for as long as it has. Thank you so, so, so much for your continued inspiring and kind words!


	75. Just As Much As

Warning: While this chapter contains some sexual content in the first half, I suggest that even people who don't normally read this sort of thing, suck it up and do it this time. It's far more about Loki introspection than sex. In all the times I've written Loki being sort of desperate in the act with her, it has always been from Kenna's point of view. I think it's about time to see what was going on in his head when he acts like this. I hope you find it as interesting to read as I did to write. Enjoy!

**Just As Much As**

This would be a day that he hoped to never repeat in any of its irritating aspects again for as long as he lived. Allowing himself to fall back onto his own bed… his own bed, one he'd had for centuries now, he recalled the awful day's events. Despite it being one of the more hellish days of his life, it had started rather well. He'd woken after gaining only a few hours of rest and rolled over, just watching his wife as she slept on her side next to him. Every moment that went by, he mourned in its passing because each one took him closer to the time when he would have to leave her on this unremarkable planet with a few of its, begrudgingly, mildly remarkable inhabitants.

Suddenly, it became too much, the thought of leaving and he needed a way to push it away. He woke her with a shower of light kisses that only increased in intensity as she climbed back into the waking word. He was thankful that she was neither annoyed nor confused by his actions. She hadn't been in the least bit short with him for the last three mornings when he'd done this exact same thing. The moment the sleep cleared from her eyes, she started to kiss him back and the moment she started to kiss him back, he crawled over her, coaxing her to roll onto her back. He then settled between her legs, not having to remove any clothing since they'd fallen asleep as they were now.

He needed to feel her, needed to be inside of her to push away the rapidly building anxiety that was threatening to overwhelm him. He'd known this feeling before, that he knew. He couldn't recall specific times and whenever he tried his head felt like it would split in two. Not having the memories didn't keep him from knowing it had been a part of him in the past. He also knew that she was his only cure. The thought of being without her in Asgard passed through his mind and only made his actions more hurried and desperate.

He spit into his hand and used it to coat the head of him before using the same hand to guide himself to the heat within her. He let out a stuttered breath as he push in and at the feel of her hands carding though his hair and down his back, one gripping his waist while the other ran back up his neck to rest softly on his cheek.

"I'll be here, waiting for you." She whispered to him and then he felt her lean up lightly to kiss his jaw. He kept his weight mostly off of her, resting on his elbow. His hand fisted in the sheets above her head and he kept his eyes screwed shut, unwilling to let her see the turmoil that he knew would be evident in his eyes. "I love you, I'm yours, you know this." He sped up within her, trying not to lose control and trying not to treat her too roughly. He even loosened his grip on her waist when he realized he might leave bruises if he didn't. "Loki, I won't break." He didn't want to say anything, didn't want his voice to give away the weakness he currently felt but he wanted her to know that he didn't need to hurt her, he just needed her.

"I know and…" his voice actually cracked and he cursed himself, "I don't need to break you." And then he couldn't help but bury his head in her neck. He couldn't let her see his face, he was already making it completely apparent just how pathetic he was. Her arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly.

"I love you." She whispered as he snaked one hand into her hair, the other sliding down beneath a buttock to life her into each of his thrusts. "I love you Loki and I will never stop. I need you just as much as you need me." She whispered.

If only that were true but he knew it wasn't. She wasn't lying, not at all but she had no idea just how deeply _his_ need ran. Despite its inaccuracy, the words did soothe him, calmed him and made him feel as though this was something he could do. He could leave her here, she would be safe and she would be happy. She wasn't lost to him, just temporarily out of reach for short periods of time. He was a prince of Asgard and could be without her for a time, knowing she was still his, that she loved him and that he would be with her again.

He groaned quietly as he found his release with those comforting thoughts flitting through his desire muddled mind. He didn't rise right away, just staying in her comforting embrace and she made no move to hurry him along. When he was confident that he'd regained his composure, he pulled his other arm up so he was resting on both elbows to look down at her tear streaked face. He'd been so consumed with his own turmoil that he hadn't even noticed hers. She'd spent the entire time trying to soothe him and he, the selfish bastard that he was, hadn't taken the time to pay her any attention at all. She hadn't even been able to find her own end in all of this. If there had been more than the meager light in the room from the clock on the bedside table, she might have seen his cheeks flush in shame from his guilt.

"I'm sorry." He quickly bit out, speaking before thinking. Now she looked confused.

"For what?" He felt like a deer in headlights. He wasn't sure how to answer that question, not without making a bigger fool of himself than he already had. So he came up with the safest answer he could, though not a lie, it certainly wasn't the complete truth.

"You didn't finish." She just gave him a little smile before kissing his chin.

"This wasn't for me." Then she chuckled, luckily her next words staved off the quickly approaching wave of injured male pride. "Besides, if you count last night, I'm still way ahead on those… by a wide margin my husband."

He allowed himself to smile finally, even giving a tiny shrug and answering playfully, "I cannot help the fact that I love the way you taste."

"I hope your tastes never change then."

He kissed her, long and deeply. "I think you are safe in that hope Wife."

If it hadn't been for that start to the morning, he never could have held it together for the rest of the day, which started with arriving in Stark's penthouse lobby to be blindsided by the presence of the Avenger who carried a shield, though he was dressed like any other Midgardian male when Loki saw him standing in the middle of the mess of Maps that had remained on the floor. Stark and Dr Banner, along with Thor and also, his king's current human mistress, Jane Foster, were all standing with him, discussing the situation. They all turned when Thor noticed his brother's appearance.

"Brother!"

Loki stopped dead and decided that it just might be time to end Tony Stark's life. Loki had never liked surprises and this was the second time that a member of the Avengers had been sprung on him without a word of warning. He was he supposed to consider this irritating man an ally in the coming war with the Chitauri, if he couldn't trust the man enough to give him even the tiniest heads up, then how could he trust him in war? He was picturing ways to kill the man subtly enough that it couldn't be traced back to him when Dr. Banner stepped forward. Loki unconsciously took a step back from the unassuming looking doctor before he could stop himself. Now he wanted to kill himself instead of Stark for the uncharacteristic show if weariness. He regained his composure quickly enough, holding his ground as the scientist walked toward him.

He kept his attention on him but also on the captain, whose expression was surprisingly hard to decipher at the moment.

"Hey." Banner began. "I, uh, I'm the one that told Steve, about, well, pretty much everything. I was going to come down to your room to warn you personally but your brother said it wasn't a good idea to uh, interrupt you before you… got up." It seemed like that poorly put introduction and perhaps apology was the cue for the captain to step forward.

"Loki." The man out of time said as he strode over. "It seems we have a giant armada of those same creatures headed toward Earth, now a common enemy?"

"We do."

"Steve Rogers."

"What?" Loki was genuinely confused. He didn't think this 'Steve Rogers' that the captain spoke of was apart of the Chitauri's forces.

"My name."

"Ah." Of course, not that Loki cared what this particular, enhanced mortal called himself.

"Dr. Banner tells me you don't like us and aren't fighting for us but that without you, your brother and the help of Asgard's military, we might have a bit of trouble fighting these off on our own."

"If by 'bit of trouble' you mean that Midgard would fall without the might of Asgard, then yes, he told you correctly."

Though his eyes narrowed slightly, his next words surprised Loki. "Well alright then." And the mortal held out his hand, a severe expression on his face. It was clear that while he didn't like Loki, he was far more concerned with the safety of his planet to hold a personal grudge. The dark god looked at his hand for a moment before letting his eyes flit to the other members of the room. Internally, he sighed, but finally offered his hand in response to the Midgardian custom of an alliance sealed. The captain grasped it and shook it once. Loki could not deny the surprisingly powerful grip of the human before him. Steve Roger's looked him right in the eyes as he spoke his next words, too quiet for anyone but him and Loki to hear.

"But if I think for one moment that this is some backhanded plot of yours, you'll be the first person I come to see about it."

Loki smiled at his bravado and answered in turn. "I would be most disappointed if you did not, Steve Rogers."

And with that, yet another member of the Avengers team had pensively welcomed him within their midst. Not long after, Kenna had arrived, looking a bit surprised at the captain's presence but after doing a quick scan of everyone's demeanor, she broke into a smile and said her pleasantries to the man. At least this human was able to keep his demeanor completely professional around his wife, offering her a curt but not unfriendly nod and calling her by the impersonal moniker of 'ma'am' unlike the doctor, who's affection for Kenna was only thinly veiled. That thought and the fact that both he and Thor would soon be leaving caused him to stay nearer to her than he might otherwise.

Hours later, Thor said his goodbye's to Jane Foster, who hopped into his arms and kissed him feverishly. Loki might have scoffed at the scene if he hadn't been far more absorbed in the woman that stood in front of him.

"A week at most and then we will return." Kenna nodded at this assurance though they both knew it was more for him than for her.

"It will be like old times then." She said, smiling up at him and he gave her a small smirk, knowing she referred to the last time she'd been a visitor to Earth even though he had no specific memory of it. She then turned and made her way out onto Stark's overhang, his and Thor's departure point. He followed, grateful to be removed from the presence of the mortals that had no shame in watching the interactions of the Asgardians. She stepped fearlessly to the unguarded edge and looked out over the city, much of it still dotted with patches of darkened buildings. "Maybe after this war, you could help them rebuild."

When he said nothing behind her, she turned to look at him, her eyes pleading. He rolled his eyes. "Perhaps." She covered the distance between them, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"I'll take what I can get." And she stretched up to kiss him. He met her halfway and as soon as her warm lips touched his, he wished they had a few more hours before they had to depart.

"It is time Brother." Thor's surprisingly quiet voice broke them apart as well as Loki's small fantasy.

"I'll be here waiting." And she gave him a final peck before leaving him alone with Thor. Loki didn't even turn around, best if the mortals didn't see him. As soon as the king's hand clasped his shoulder, they were gone and now immense stretches of time and space separated him from her.

"Let's finish this day Thor. I wish for its end."

It was only morning in Asgard but as they'd discussed, this would be the day that the citizens of the saw the results of his punishment.

Loki sighed as lie on his bed, remembering how they'd gasped, this people that were not his own, who had screamed for his blood upon his return not so long ago, how they'd turned their eyes away at the sight of his permanently marred flesh as he was paraded through the city for all to see. News of the scarred prince would spread quickly and Thor's steadfastness would not be questioned again, not for a long, long time. He had tortured his brother so severely as to leave his flesh ruined.

They would never know the truth of course and what they didn't know, only made Asgard stronger. He opened his eyes and let them wander around his room that was both familiar and not. He had no doubts that no one had touched his room in his absence, except to gather a few things for his cell but everything seemed out of place. He didn't even bother thinking about it too hard, too weary to deal with any of his headaches for the moment. But when his eyes landed on a small box that he didn't recognize in the least, he made the effort to stand.

It was unassuming and sitting on a shelf devoted to books that were of a nature that made him smirk lightly, tomes of erotic sketches, manuscripts on the finer and the seedier sides of sensuality. He ran his fingers over their spines, delaying his curiosity for the object that brought him here for a few moments before grasping it and lifting the lid to see what it contained. His hand tightened around the little metal box when he saw inside. With it still in his hands, he walked back to the bed and sat down. Only then did he allow himself to touch its contents and draw them out, a lock of dark brown hair and a length of dyed leather strapping. These were hers, some sentimental things he'd kept but which he couldn't even recall doing. He touched the hair for a moment before pulling out the supple little piece of leather. Setting the box aside, he lay himself down and wrapped the strapping around his hand. He fell asleep to thoughts of her.

XxX

AN: Golly, it is so hard to write while you're on the road. Just a couple more weeks of this and I'll hopefully be able to get back to a regular writing schedule. So this chapter… lots of Loki feels but at least there's now been an official end to his torture. And for everyone that always wondered if I'd bring back her hair tie, way back from their first encounter, wonder no more. Oh, and we also got Steve on board the crazy Loki train. I hope you all weren't too disappointed by the wait but I had to write this thing in little fifteen-minute increments when I could get the chance. Also, this was the most reviewed chapter to date (21 for the chap, 29 total between updates! You guys make me feel all warm a fuzzy. Until next time!

anonYmous: I just might be. This think is like the energizer bunny… Thank you.  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: And oh is my life just filled with lemons. :) My coworkers… a bunch of crazy guys that drink a bit too much though they did not inspire this chapter, lol. And you asked in your last review what I've been reading lately, anything I find I like, I add to my favorites so that's your answer. However, my newest recent adds have been: Loyal Servant, Slipping the Collar (very naughty read) and A False Reverence.  
HappyDeathExecutioner: Tehe, you know me and smut are like the bestest of pals.  
Opera123: Oh, they are out there and I'm trying to win them over as best I can, lol. I'm glad you thought it added to the story, it was certainly fun to write.  
CeffylGwyn: Tehe, yar.  
Pyro146: haha, good to hear and so very nice of you to say. I hope I can keep it up!  
jennigirl: I like em too! I'm glad that this showed the continued evolution of our anti hero. Talking of insecurities, I really showcased it in this one. And yup, couples need to be able to talk about what bothers them, or it's just not going to last.  
gameofshadows: (73) hehe, me too! I'm sure in an AU, Kenna and Bruce would have been a great couple, though a little tame for me, lol. (74) ROFL, good! I'll have to put disclaimers on my story saying 'bucket of ice not included'. :) I love reminding folks of different times, gives a nice contrast to current events. I missed these ones too, heck, this was all this story was supposed to be after all.  
jnotjane: Thank you! I guess we did need a little 'breather'.  
Winter Sombrero: And you got it… you're welcome.  
lokiworshipper13: I like a combo of the two as well. They have been so far and I hoped you liked this one.  
YoKiOnA-Ga: I will always continue, promise. Is it too egotistical to say I love this story too?  
CLTex: hehe, me too. Thank you and I hope the wait wasn't too bad.  
FuchsiaGrasshopper: Woot! I completely agree. Speaking of your work, I'm exicted to find a large block of time so I can curl up with a glass of wine and enjoy it! Yeah, he's not going to be real happy about being in Asgard without her but he'd tough, I think he'll manage.  
Guest: Woot, good to know.  
reader204: haha, I'm so happy you enjoyed it!  
KeeperoftheNine: You know me, I love to write a bit o smut (as well as read it). I can't wait to get home, the travel part of my job can really start to drag out. He's not going to know what hit him, lol.  
Path 89: Haha, I'm afraid you'll have to use your imagination for what Loki might have done next, lol.  
ElvenLadyofIthilien: Woot! They are really starting to develop a better understanding of one another, finally.  
Poodle warriors: (49) I'm so happy that you're enjoying it. I hope the rest did as well. (74) Finally caught up, uh? I'm so happy you've enjoyed the mix of things in this continuing story. And had you in tears! Awesome. I'm glad you slogged through the harder times because this was certainly a return to the fun smut. I hope you can continue to enjoy it to the end!  
AuroraRose16: (46) Aww, I liked that chapter of Thor/Loki moments too. I'm so happy you liked it as well. I think Thor could wear anyone down, lol.  
Peopleperson: Nah, not that bad at all… ehehe.  
whatcatydidnext: I'm still writing… :)  
Yasumi: (12) hehe (13) I LOVED writing that chapter. (14) Oh, the first kiss. I like the idea that kisses can be more intimate than sex so I loved incorporating that into this story.  
Syrenia'noir: Gotcha! I know, I'm sure a lot of folks feel that way. I just love the interaction. I'm glad you don't mind too much though, hehe. I really appreciate that you dropped me a review even though you don't normally. It's always so nice to hear. I know phones can be a pain to type on. Thank you for reading it!


	76. Finally Going Home

**Finally Going Home**

Loki woke to a dark sky, a cold bed next to him and the leather strapping still wrapped around his hand. He sat up, walked out onto his balcony and stared up at the starscape. Their position told him the sun would rise in a few hours but he would not be lying back down in that bed again. With fingers absently playing with the twists of the leather, he made his way out of his rooms and without even thinking about it, he found himself standing outside of his former cell. He walked in and let his eyes adjust to the darkened interior. No fires burned in here now and it already had the feeling of disuse despite only having been abandoned a few weeks ago. No one had cleared it out yet, belongings of his and hers that had been brought here still remained, waiting.

He walked to the spot where he'd made her his wife, letting the pleasant memory fill him before walking around to the side of the bed, still unmade from the last time he'd been laid down on it. His reason for allowing her to remain on Midgard returned to the forefront of his mind. The sheets were still stained with his blood. They'd never returned here after that terrible day when he'd woken to find her trying to leave him forever.

He crawled onto the bed, to the opposite side where she'd slept and buried his face in the pillow she'd used. Inhaling deeply, he basked in the scent of her that remained. He would have everything in these rooms taken to his. He inhaled again and wished he could keep the scent with him forever, wear it like a shroud while he forced himself to be away from her. His hand tightened around the strap and his body practically curled around the pillow he kept clutched so tightly to him.

She was not gone forever he had to remind himself. He needed to get it together, so with a bit of determination, he pulled himself out of the odd position and forced his body to sit upright on the edge of the bed. He took a deep breath before standing. He walked to the washroom and found that it had at least been cleaned; the tub was no longer the macabre scene it had been last he'd been here. He then made his way to the anteroom and thought of all the moments they'd shared in here, some good, some not so.

"I thought I might find you here." Loki turned to see the queen, the woman who still called him son despite all he had done, standing in the open doorway. "I went to your rooms and when you weren't there, I thought this might be where you would come." He just looked at her for several long moments and any words he had stuck in his throat. She tilted her head at him, a sad look coming over her features. It was then that she took the several steps that closed the distance between them and he didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around him. After an awkward moment, he returned the gesture and buried his head in her shoulder. There were only two beings in the entirety of the universe that could undo him, make him shake and clutch feebly as a child might when frightened, Kenna and his mother. _His mother_.

Knowledge of his true heritage meant so little when in their presence and while that acceptance caused him to feel stronger, it also served to make him feel quite small, insignificant and so very alone. He didn't know how long they held one another as he lost himself in her tender, motherly embrace but he did know that it gave him the strength to face the day and each day after until he could travel to Midgard again.

"I love you my son." She whispered against his neck.

"And I you, mother." He breathed almost soundlessly into hers. He did not miss the way her embrace tightened after his words or the way she let out a stuttered breath. It was then that he realized that he was not the only one to know fear when dealing with those they loved. He truly hoped he never caused that sort of fear in her ever again

XxXxX

"While they do have fliers, the bulk of their forces are foot soldiers." Loki spoke for the first time to the people he had once named as friends. Sif and the Warriors Three stood back from the two brothers, all looking far more tense than they might have twelve years ago. Though Sif had asked for Loki's mercy, it by no means equated to forgiveness. Loki saw that the moment he'd dared to step foot in their old meeting quarters. Of the three, Volstagg looked the least ready to spring against him if he so much as sneezed improperly. Fandral looked almost as on edge as Sif and Hogun, much to his continued credit, was as unreadable as usual, though his hand rested marginally closer to his weapon than might have been normal.

"Our archers will be able to handle their aerial units well enough but it will be against our armies than they will crush themselves upon." Thor added. The king looked to finally be in his element once more. Talk of battle, no longer warring with his own brother, a kingdom and its citizens who no longer questioning his ability to rule, this was his world and though he didn't let it show, he was actually pleased for his brother in these moments. It didn't stop him from being the pessimistic voice as he always had been before battles.

"Crush themselves upon, yes. But their numbers will be far more vast than our own and why we must destroy the sources of their power." The talks went on, mostly between brothers but after a time, the other four became less tense the talk allowed the to refocus on the matters of war rather than past treacheries. While they did not trust Loki, they placed all of their faith in Thor implicitly and if he believed in Loki, they would look past their own personal thoughts and serve their king and their friend.

This would be the first of many war councils, from here, the warriors would convene with the generals and then the generals with the troops. Within a month at most, the entirety of Asgard's forces would be ready to travel to Midgard for the first time in over a thousand years and fight as its protectorate once more.

Many hours later and many discussions later, some heated, the group of six who had known each other for most of their lives concluded for the day. Thor had other council meetings to attend, the warrior had generals to brief and Loki had work of his own concerning the portals and how he would transport hundreds to thousands at once and repetitively. As they broke apart and began to go their separate ways, Loki made his way for the great library.

"Will you betray us again?" Loki stopped dead in his tracks and didn't bother to turn. He expected a confrontation with her at one point or another but he expected she'd come to him later. When he didn't answer right away or turn to address her, she took it upon herself to step around him and ask her question a second time, a scowl etched deeply on her features. "Will you betray us again, Loki?"

"Ask yourself that question first." He said with deadly calm. Her frown only deepened.

"I have never…" But he cut her off by grabbing her upper arm and pulling her out of the corridor where anyone could hear their conversation and into an empty room. He shut the door.

"Do you think such words are appropriate to be spoken in public?" He admonished calmly even though he seethed at her impropriety underneath.

"Do not change the subject." She shot back.

He rolled his eyes. "I did not plan on changing it. All in all Sif," he spat her name, "it was you who betrayed first."

"That is a lie…"

"Is it? I was king, your king by right and through no creation of my own. Thor banished himself with his actions and the Allfather put himself into an Odinsleep because of his. I never wanted the throne, Sif. But then when it was thrust upon me, I give you one command, one and what do you do?"

"You could have brought him back."

"And go against Odin? Go against what he wanted for Thor? I was not like you Sif. I was still following the command of my king while you thought yourself above it."

"You sent the destroyer, to kill us all."

His hands fisted at his sides. Still, after all this time, she still didn't get it. "And why do you think I did?"

"Because you were always jealous of Thor, you wanted to keep the throne now that you'd gotten it and if he came back…"

"If he came back, what? He would become king? Do you forget what he was at the time? A mortal, no power, no strength, nothing, not even Mjolnir. And as much as people find distain in my magic, do not forget that it was Odin's that caused that and not even my magic can reverse his."

Sif looked to the side, searching for words, searching for an argument to use against him. "He was still your brother."

He'd had enough and as much as he'd been trying to hold it together, he simply did not have the patience for the Goddess of War, not today.

"BRINGING HIM BACK WOULD HAVE TORN ASGARD APART!" She actually shrank back from him, unaccustomed to him losing his temper. She then opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Do you deny it? Do you finally see?" He forced himself to calm down somewhat though the strain still showed somewhat in his voice. "You know how the people would have reacted. They have never trusted me; never will but to be forced to choose between the prince they didn't like or one that had been turned human? You and your warriors would have brought back not only Thor but civil war as well."

For once, in over four hundred years, Sif was not looking at him with any hint of anger; instead, she only looked confused. That slowly gave way to a growing realization. "He was your brother." She offered lamely though there was no venom behind it, only a final desperate attempt to say anything.

"He still is." Loki said with deadly calm. He brushed by her but stopped just before he opened the door. "I'll make you a deal Lady Sif, I will not act the betrayer as long as you do not." He clutched the ornate knob and hesitated. "And the next time you wish to question the intensions of a prince of Asgard, have the mind to do so privately. Someone of your standing should have better sense than that." And then he left a wordless Sif alone with her thoughts. He was not blameless, his actions had not been entirely pure but he had never wanted to betray Asgard, not even after being betrayed by it time and time again. Perhaps this particular goddess understood that now even if the vast majority of Asgard did not.

XxXxX

"You will go alone my little flame haired goddess. Run home and see if you can't find the one that failed me." The deep voice of her lord spoke. She kept her head bowed but didn't try to hold back the smile. She was finally going home, after all these centuries of forced exile, she was finally returning to the place of her birth. "Do not kill him but feel free to fulfill our promise of pain. We will follow in due course."

"With pleasure Lord Thanos. It will be done." He was finally giving her the vengeance she'd sought for a millennium. Odin would pay for his terrible crimes against her and hers. How appropriate, how sweet, that it would be through his beloved sons. She would take everything the Asgardian king loved away from him, returning the kindness he'd once bestowed on her and take back what was hers by right.

XxXxX

AN: And may I introduce the antagonist to Part IV. Though it's very vague right now, I'll give super awesome bonus cookies to anyone that guesses just who she is. No Kenna this chapter but a lot of Loki. Hope that's enough. Also, some news: my company picked up two additional contracts in my department. What does that mean? Well, it means good things for my pocketbook but bad things for my writing since it means a ton more travel. Never fear, slow updates only mean I'm crazy busy, not a lack of interest or inspiration on my part. I ask that you please bear with me as real life interferes with my fan fiction life. And now without further ado, review responses!

Dunamess: Thank you! I'm glad everything I was trying to put on the page came across for you.  
Enosimania: I'm twisting and crushing and reshaping and exploding your feels. Hopefully. Thank you so much!  
Poodle warriors: He's trying, he's not really good at it yet but it's still new for him. I agree, I think insecurity is a huge component as I think it is for any would be despot. They are definitely trying to make up for something. I'm a sucker for the same thing and I think he does. We'll see if he gets it in the end since there are still some folks out there determined to see that he doesn't.  
Guest: So glad you did. I've wanted to do it for a long time but it never felt like the right time in the story to do it but this seemed appropriate. He is devoted, that's for sure. I will try, I just wish I could as often as I did this summer.  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: I love em too. I love stories from him POV and I really wish more people tried it. It's fun to see other people's take on it. I'm curious as to how you tick though, you crazy review leaver! I think you'll get your wish though (more Bruce), wink wink. I love guys in glasses too! Something so hot about that.  
YuKiOnA-Ga: Haha, very, very nice of you to say. Thanks!  
CeffylGwyn: No, not nearly often enough imho. No, they aren't… I'm soooooooo sorry for that. Hopefully my next chapter will come out much sooner than this one did.  
CLTex: Thanks! I've said it before, I'll say it again but I LOVE Loki POV. Yeah, there's something inate about the way he feels for Kenna since so much more survived even though his memories did not. I think we like to feel bad for him, it's what draws us to the character. He's a "bad" guy but we like him anyway, lol. Thank you, I hope this one was too and I'll try to make you wait less for the next one.  
TechieNinja18: Good to hear. Yeah, Tony is a bit of an ass but this time it was more Bruce's fault than Tony's to be fair. Tony certainly wouldn't have brought in Steve on his own since their relationship is pretty antagonistic in and of itself. Cap is the epitome of professionalism so I wasn't too worried about making his acceptance believable… the rest of them? Hmmm. I helped to spoil you that day but then forced a long dry spell, my apologies for that.  
jnotjane: Oh yes, I can't help but do the Loki feels. I'm glad you liked the lock of hair. I've been wanting to get that little bit out for a looooong time. Losing your memories would be terrible, especially those about the people you care about.  
FuchsiaGrasshopper: Back again and then gone again but never gone forever. Yeah, writing this chapter was a struggle for me since I'd been away for so long and it's hard to get back into the flow of a story when you do that… but life does that sometimes. Yup, we finally saw inside of the mind of Loki during some of his more desperate passions. Glad you liked it! Haha, I don't think Loki knew his name either and Steve being who he is, he seems like the kind of guy that would always introduce himself, lol.  
AuroraRose16: I try, I try. Good. I'll try to keep it up then.  
Candy Flaps: Poor, conflicted Loki but we love him that way, don't we? Maybe if Odin wakes up, he can do that.  
reader204: Thank so much!  
KeeperoftheNine: Hehe, it felt appropriate and with Steve been so professional and very much wanting to do everything necessary to save the earth, it seemed like an easy sell, lol. I was giddy to finally bring back that tie. I've been wanting to do that for fifty chapters, lol. Thanks!  
electricteena: Awww, I'm glad that you are! He's been a hoot to write. Awww, I'm so glad that I got that kind of reaction out of you. It always awesome to hear that what you want to accomplish gets through to the audience. Thank you so much for that. I've tried to keep him Loki, an emotionally evolving one but still the thousand year old god we enjoy to read about. I fucking love your saying so.  
Yasumi: He's an insecure guy (especially at that point in the story) and needs verbal confirmation, even if it is a lie. Poor guy. He'd rather be lied to than have to face reality, if even for only a few moments.  
gameofshadows: I do try to do that from time to time. Ugh, when I wrote about him seeing it on the floor, I had no idea it would take a hundred thousand words to bring it back. This story has really taken on a life of its own, so much more than I ever thought I'd make it, lol. But it's been so much fun to write. He can't remember the times but he still has a sense of how important she was. You know me, I love writing feels, lol. Travels went well but I have many more scheduled for the future, awesome money, poor writing conditions… oh well.  
Guest: Good to hear!  
Fat Old Sun: I did, I did! Took me long enough, lol. You'll find out eventually.  
Peopleperson: Woot, that's what I was going for! Haha, yeah, the tension, it's going to keep building until something breaks. We'll just have to see how that goes down.  
TheCountessCorpse: I'm sorry it took so long but traveling and writing don't mix well for me… I'm so happy that my fic has satisfied your picky nature! You reread the whole thing?! Wow, that's very flattering. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long.  
brower47: Thanks for letting me know and I had actually already read it, lol. Should she have done it, probably not but I'll just take it as "imitation is the highest form of flattery". Shrugs. Neither of us are making money off of this stuff after all so I'll just let it go… life is too short to sweat the small stuff.


	77. God of Hypocrisy

Warning: Sexual content contained within.

Revised: Lots o grammar mistakes corrected, hopefully all of them.

**God of Hypocrisy**

Kenna stepped through the recently repaired rotating doors at the base of Stark Tower and sighed. It had been another very long day. It wasn't that the work was more difficult; in fact, it was more of the same that she'd become accustomed to over the past six years. She just couldn't shake this feeling she'd had ever since starting again, this sense that something wasn't right. Maybe she just missed Loki. Maybe it was the worry she felt from time to time over how he was handling himself back in Asgard. Maybe the idea of another attack, one her husband thought was immanent, was the cause. Then again, maybe she just wasn't used to the idea that she really was a doctor again.

She smiled. Honestly, she'd never thought she would be able to call herself by that title again. When Central Park had flashed from her sight as the tesseract took them back to Asgard, she thought that had been the last time she'd ever see Earth again. Now, back in New York, the city she loved, she walked the five blocks to work each morning and engaged in the profession that made her life feel worthwhile. Stepping into the elevator and pressing the button that would take her to her floor, she leaned against the reflective wall, trying to push the uneasy feeling away. The elevator arrived and she stepped into the mezzanine. She didn't expect to see anyone in the common area of her floor when she entered it, so she was a bit surprised to see Dr. Banner sitting on one of the plush sofas that lined the meeting area, reading a technical journal of some kind. She thought he was involved in one of Stark's research projects at the moment, in California.

"Bruce?"

He quickly closed the periodical before he stood. "Dr. Lokister." He greeted with a slightly rueful smile.

She laughed. "That's not even my real name." She held out her hand in the customary greeting between two colleagues. This was the first time she'd seen him since Loki had left, almost twelve days ago, and though she knew it was a bit too formal, she felt it was for the best. Maybe she shouldn't think of how Loki would react to the way she greeted male friends, but she couldn't help but have it in the back of her mind when she did. He would not appreciate it if she hugged this man, so she offered her hand instead. "I was wondering what you were up to. I hope that Tony hasn't been working you too hard."

Bruce looked at her hand for slightly too long but then gave her a close lipped smile before taking her hand. However, instead of just the friendly shake, he clasped her hand in both of his. She couldn't help but warm at the sentiment behind it.

"Oh, don't worry, it's far more my fault than his. He's not much of a slave driver but I can get a bit caught up in my work sometimes, lose track of time and whatnot." She smiled and he let go of her hand. "So if that's not your name, what is?"

She couldn't help how the warm feeling suddenly slipped away. Surnames didn't work the same way here, where the males would pass their name along to their offspring and then the females would normally adopt the last names of their husbands. She was forever supposed to carry her father's name but that was gone, she no longer had a father. He'd abandoned her, found the shame of her being his daughter too great to bear.

"I no longer have one." She said quietly, looking away from him. "But you should be calling me Kenna anyway." She brought her eyes back to his and attempted a lame smile through the painful thoughts to which the conversation had unwittingly led. The fact that Bruce looked confused still didn't make her want to elaborate on the odd turn their greeting had taken. She didn't want to explain because she didn't want his pity. She didn't want to give him, or any of the other Avengers any more reason to place blame with Loki for any ills she had suffered in her life, real or immagined. Her explaining to them that these had been her choices would not keep them from heaping more blame and distrust onto him, deservedly or undeservedly.

"So," she started up again, adopting as a different tone from earlier as she could manage, "what exactly have you been working on?" He didn't seem quite sure if he should ask after her for a moment but then he seemed to decide to let it go as he rolled his eyes, gripping the back of his neck.

"Something that I actually think is impossible. It's something Tony thinks I can do just because of my gamma research." He started. It seemed he was about to continue when suddenly his whole demeanor changed. Kenna saw the way his jaw tensed and how his eyes were no longer looking right at her but over her shoulder, so she turned.

"Loki…" She gasped right before she smiled. He was right behind her and while it was not overt, she could see the tension of his features. He did not like Dr. Banner and he most certainly did not like him so close to her. His eyes flicked down to hers for a moment, telling her nothing before returning his focus to Bruce once more.

"Dr. Banner." He said coolly.

"Loki." The way he said it actually made her turn to look at the scientist. It wasn't his normal quiet tone, it was nearly an exact match to her husband's. As though there was a promise there… a threat that both men were throwing at one another without stating it outright.

"If you'd excuse us." Loki didn't wait for any kind of response before he lightly touched her back and they were no longer in the common area but back in her rooms. He didn't even give her a chance to say goodbye and any concern she'd felt about the way the two men addressed one another was quickly pushed away by irritation. She stepped away from him immediately, shrugging off her coat and heading for the bathroom. She threw the outer garment on a chair as she passed it before stepping into the tiled room. She didn't even look back to see how he reacted to her suddenly cool reception.

Her hair was the next thing she loosened, pulling the band and pins from it, destroying the tight bun that she wore for work. By the time she'd started to work on her blouse, he spoke up from the doorway.

"You are angry with me." He stated, not asking. She nodded, confirming the statement before pulling the cotton shirt off her shoulders and tossing it into a clothes hamper in the corner. "Why?" She shut her eyes for a moment and rested her hands on the vanity before taking a deep breath. She looked at him in the mirror and found him looking about as angry as she felt. It only raised her ire further. He had no reason to be angry with her.

"That was rude."

"I excused us."

She turned then and glared at him. "That was the first time I'd seen him and had barely gotten the chance to say hello when you suddenly appear, act the way you did and then whisk me away without giving me a chance to say another word."

He pushed off the doorframe and crossed the small distance that separated them. "I do not care how often you get to see him, never would be fine with me."

She huffed at his arrogant response. "I care. He is my friend."

"Befriend Lady Pepper, not the beast."

Her mouth actually dropped open and she stood there mutely for a moment, too stunned by his words to formulate any real response. He filled the silence for her, though his next words did nothing to lessen her consternation or irritation.

"It is improper for you to keep such friendships."

"Improper?" She asked incredulously. Pushing against his chest with a sharp jab, she raised herself onto the tips of her toes to shorten the discrepancy between their unequal heights. "You dare to preach to me about improper? I thought you the God of Mischief, not the God of Hypocrisy." He opened his mouth to retort but she beat him to the punch. "I will keep friendships with whoever I like. I will not be bullied by you or anyone else on the subject." She poked his chest again for emphasis. "Your jealousy is irrational, unwarranted and offensive." When his expression only darkened due to her accusation, she rolled her eyes and dropped back down to the soles of her feet. She started to slide away from him, intent on taking her shower since it was obvious that this argument wasn't going to be resolved anytime soon.

"He's…" Loki began but the angry tone of his voice set her off again. She spun around when he tried to pull her back by her arm.

"My friend!" She nearly shouted. "He was kind to me when you were being a bastard, watched over me when this all seemed to be too much." By 'this all', she knew he understood her unstated words, 'after you'd hurt me; when you weren't yourself'." She threw her arms up in the air when his countenance remained angry, approaching furious if she were guessing right. "I wait and worry for you for almost two weeks. I look forward to when I get to see you again, get to be with you again and you ruin it with this pettiness." Tears are starting to prick at her eyes against her will, only frustrating her further. "Damn you for that, for making this so… shitty when it should have been great. We shouldn't be fighting. You were supposed to return, smile at him, kiss me, do any number of other far more pleasant things but instead you decide to be an ass." She turned away from him again when his face started to go blank, the expression he would adopt right before he would disappear. So she was caught off guard when he grabbed her firmly and trapped her body between the vanity and his own. He kissed her fiercely before she could even fully register what was going on.

He broke it a second later and she saw that his eyes were closed, his brow furrowed deeply. "I missed you… I thought of you constantly, of coming back just as you said." He leaned his forehead against hers. "I… I should not have been that way." He finally managed to get out before crushing his lips to hers once more, his hands now firmly planted on her hips as he somehow manages to slide between what had been her closed thighs.

She pulled her head away for a moment and she felt the way his hands tightened almost painfully. "Say it." She demanded. His eyes opened, his face a mix of frustration, pain and confusion. "That wasn't good enough. Say it and then tell me it won't happen again." She would make him apologize to her. She should demand that he apologize to Bruce as well but she didn't want to ask for the impossible today.

He turned his head away from her and for a moment she thought he might actually refuse.

"You have to see how insulting that is to me, to someone that has never been anything but faithful to you, even during the times you didn't deserve it."

His eyes closed then and her words finally seemed to sink into that stubborn mind of his. "I am sorry." He said quietly, a definite sincerity to the words. He then turned his head back to hers and opened his eyes. "I will not act as such again."

"And you won't try to dictate my friendships?"

His jaw tensed. "No, I will not." He said through his teeth.

Kenna hesitated for a moment, considering her next move. She decided that she would reward him for doing something that she knew was monumentally difficult for the still somewhat spoiled and arrogant prince. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his lips down to hers. He, on the other hand, did not hesitate in the least, taking the acceptance of his apology and promises with furious purpose.

"I want you, right here, right now." And he solidified that statement with the work of his hands as they dropped to the waist of her trousers, deftly unfastening them before wrapping an arm around her, lifting her up and pulling them down. He used a foot to remove them fully before tackling his own. The moment it sprang free, Kenna grasped him and stroked the hot steal in her hands but not for long. He removed them almost immediately, then grasped himself and guided his rigid cock to her.

Kenna yelped at he slammed into her and he immediately stilled.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern painting his words. She answered him with a bruising kiss and grasping his half covered buttocks with both of her hands. He didn't need anything more as he began to move furiously within her. They broke the kiss after the need for air became too much and he buried his face in her hair, his panting evident in her ear. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her a few more times before he went silent save for the occasional groan.

The entire affair didn't last too long; he'd been away from her for too long, the situation too emotionally charged and the sex too frenzied for it to be anything but quick.

He came with a moan, grasping her tightly to him and he almost slumped against her. They were quiet for a long time as their breathing returned to normal, his head still hidden in her neck. He seemed to remember himself after a time.

"You didn't, I'm sorry, I…"

She leaned back then, and cupped his cheeks as she kissed him softly. "That," she chuckled quietly, "is not something you need to apologize for." He kissed her again, deeply even as she started to feel him soften inside of her. He seemed in no rush to part with her. "But," she started when the kiss ended, "I wouldn't be opposed any sort of recompense you might dream up with that fertile imagination of yours." He leaned his forehead against hers but smiled.

"I'll set to work on that immediately, my wife."

XxXxX

AN: Phew, got one out today right before I travel again… this time not for work but for awesome turkey dinner tomorrow. So a happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate it and happy tomorrow for everyone that doesn't. Hope you enjoyed the smut but I would be remiss as a smut writer if there wasn't makeup sex in this story somewhere. And for everyone that gave an exiled guess… no one got it, but only because I barely gave any hints. One hint, I don't think she's a part of the Marvel universe but she is a part of mythology… hmmmmm.

Warning, unedited review responses (for time purposes):  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: Thanks! Busy, busy, busy. It is definitely a good thing. I loved doing the Sif moment because it always bothered me in the movie… she was quick to betray him based only on a hunch. Ah, the exiled… good guess but no dice. Mmmm, money does have its uses. :)  
Dunamess: Sif beatdown. I love her character but I just had to do it.  
Lizia Heart: Always but I can't help myself… gotta have something in the cooker, so to speak. Neat guess and would have been interesting to go that route but alas, it is someone else. I pray for the same thing. Love ya too!  
jennigirl: Yeah, it's just been work interfering with my writing, nothing else so no worries, this will never be abandoned unless I meet my untimely end… then you're all just SOL. Good luck on your busy time at work! Mwahaha, she's not marvel but she's not an OC either… I had to wiki Gamora, also would have been an interesting character to use if I'd known about her.  
jnotjane: Agreed, anything that brightens a crappy day does. Agreed. I don't know if I've seen it elsewhere but it's bothered me since first seeing the move way back when so I had to do it. Loki/Frigga feels are always fun… it's the only way I accept truly sappy forms of Loki.  
CeffylGwyn: Mother son moments always are. :) Yup, no leader will satisfy all. Heck, the US just had an election where 52% agreed and 48% didn't, so yeah. Sjofn, another cool guess but sadly wrong. I'd never even heard of her before and she was fun to read up on, thanks for that. Glad you did and hope the wait wasn't too bad.  
TechieNinja18: You're very welcome! Yeah, it seems a few of my favs are also stalling for various reasons, I just hope they are like me and always come back to finish… wishful thinking but I'll stay an optimist on that one. Tumblr can be addictive, lol. Loki/Frigga, always love those moments. Haha, I don't think we were supposed to think that in the movie… we were supposed to root for Sif but it's fun to twist the film makers intentions every once in a while, lol. Work is great and I will always try.  
Opera123: Thank you much. Complaints, no complaints, I'm just happy you liked it and took the time to tell me!  
Poodle warriors: Yup, much action to come which worries me. Action sequences are not my forte so it will be a fun challenge to tackle. Despite the length of this thing, it's been all drama, no real time action so… we'll see if it messes with Loki's good times. He's the god of chaos… I don't know if I can give him a break, lol. You're welcome!  
AuroraRose16: Aww, glad you liked it. Oh, who is she… someone very pissed off. Yup, you should know by next one of the one after depending on my muses mood at the time. :)  
reader204: Thanos is there but he's not the red haired goddess, lol. :)  
Guest: I'm sorry, but now. Cool character though.  
FuchiaGrasshopper: Yes it was, and a fun one to do too. Thank you so much for the understanding… life, what can you do?  
Zamy3587: I'm so, so happy you do! I'm glad you liked the Loki/Sif moment. It was fun to give Loki a beat down moment where he wasn't the victim for once. I try to keep the characterizations believable, thanks for the kudos for it!  
Peopleperson: Loki finally was able to say some things that needed to be said. Thanks.  
CLTex: I do try. Frigga does seem to be the one that can always break him down with her unending motherly love. Thanks.  
Crystal Night: Uh oh. I'm a bit of a nut for the drama and the angst that can accompany it in this story. I hope you're able to handle it. We'll see if they can.  
gameofshadows: Lorelei, yet another I'd never encountered before and another interesting one but no. LOL. I will TELLLLLL YOUUUUUUUU, in due time. Mwahahaha. I'll try not to drag out the suspense too long, I promise. So happy you liked the Loki/Sif chat; it needed to be said. Thank you, thank you!  
lokiworshipper13: Awwww. It's awesome that it affected you so much. Loving mom's are the greatest, that's for sure and Loki is one lucky guy to have such a good one. I think Loki would always have a soft spot for his mom and that's one of the things I love about the character. I'll try and thank you for being so kind in saying so!


	78. A Rare Blessing

Warning: No Loki or Kenna in this chapter, apologies.

**A Rare Blessing**

She was thankful for the dark night hours that welcomed her home as the bright magenta light quickly faded, leaving her feeling exhausted but strangely refreshed as she dug her naked toes into the cool leaf litter. How long had it been since she'd stepped foot on the soil of her homeland? A thousand years or more? How long had it been since Odin murdered her children, her husband, her lovers, her father and the rest of her long dead family? He'd wanted what her father had possessed, the power that symbolized the once great monarch. All so that he could forge a gift for his young son.

He'd taken it by force and then wiped out the 'threat' that he said her father's people posed to his own realm. Their allies had come too late, her father's last breath having already left his body by the time the armies from that distant realm stepped foot onto theirs. Their king, a great and powerful ruler, much like her father, had taken pity on her and hidden her from Odin's terror. She'd then watched in numb terror as the Asgardian King took to decimating her father's allies just as he had done to her family.

The great warriors fell, one by one, to the conqueror's legions. She escaped back to her savior's realm only to have the war and bloodshed follow them. Before the end came, before her savior king conceded defeat, he sent her away, as far away as possible, knowing her fate if she were discovered among this alien race that had saved her.

She looked down at the palm of her hand, illuminated by the moon as its borrowed rays strained through the leafless trees that she stood under. It was still scarred, after all these centuries. She smiled, tracing the pale markings with the fingers of her other hand. She would always remember them fondly, the mark she bore when she knowingly touched the cheek of her savior just before he sent her away. His flesh had burned her with its freezing nature, she'd known it would but she had no other way of expressing her undying gratitude. She owed him her life, so she marked her own flesh with his. He'd given her a sad smile, his red eyes telling her without words that he understood and appreciated her actions.

With her scarred hand, she reached for the bauble around her neck. The queen, large with their royal child, had given this to her. The little pale fleshed, flame haired goddess, so out of place among her saviors, had dropped to the queen's feet and given the kind queen the only thing she had to give, her blessing of love to the child in her womb. It was a rare blessing, a treasured one that took nearly all of her reserves to bestow. One day, the child would find a mate that it would love with a passion far more vast than most would ever even dream. Just a smile from its lover would fill the child with strength and warmth.

She'd only bestowed this blessing a few times before. One of those times had been for her dark and lonely uncle. He'd found his love and she remembered how it had changed him, from cold, forlorn and cruel, to warm and caring. He'd died defending his love.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as the memories she rarely allowed herself, flooded and threatened to overwhelm her. She inhaled deeply of the air of her homeland. Despite how different it smelled, it was unmistakably the air of her birth. She straightened, rolled her shoulders and neck before turning in the direction that she felt it. Odd, how the blessing she once gave as a gift to her savior's queen would now lead her to the stolen prince, the failed usurper of this realm.

As she walked, she plucked a single red hair from her head and used it to craft a beautiful silken dress, much like the kind she used to wear here. Soon, she left the wooded surroundings of her arrival and entered the magnificent city crafted by the child ancestors of what had once been her worshippers. Perhaps even a few of the long removed progeny of some of her human lovers still lingered among the now vast population of the realm.

She smiled when the first one saw her. The older man sitting in a horse drawn carriage stood up and removed his hat as she stopped in front of his steeds. Oh how she loved horses, how she'd missed them. The large beasts focused on her immediately and lowered their heads so she could rub her hands on their warm snouts and up onto their leather crossed foreheads. She cooed to them for a moment, giving their master a warm smile before she turned and continued on her journey. She didn't see the way the man watched her with an open mouth until she passed from sight.

She received much the same reaction from the rest of the humans she passed. Even after all these years, though they knew not who she was, they innately understood that she was something to be revered. She was as much part of this world, born from it as they were. They stared and parted the way as she walked. Soon, the bustling beauty of the city began to change as she saw the beginnings of the destruction that her master's clumsy army had wrought. She frowned. The stolen prince had caused this…

She sighed. It was to be expected, war was never pretty or clean. She would not blame him for this, not when she had so many more powerful reasons for hating him. She continued and finally a beacon of light among the darkened ruins of this section of the city came into view. Its unique design and immense height made it stand out among its older neighbors. She looked up. This was where he'd gone, high in this human marvel. She continued on until she passed through its unique, rotating doorway. Immediately, a man in a matching blue ensemble of breeches and tunic approached her.

"Ma'am, Stark Tower is closed to visitors for the day. Unless you have an appointment, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

He looked uncomfortable in saying all of these words to her, and he seemed to apologize with his eyes. She smiled at him and despite the fact that she did not leave; he still relaxed under her warm gaze. Instead of continuing in, she walked over to him slowly, seductively. She didn't say anything to him until she lightly cupped his cheek with her scarred hand.

"I do not have an… appointment but would you be ever so kind as to show me how to rise within this great monument."

"I… uh…" a dreamy look overcame him, "sure."

"Thank you." And she kissed his cheek. He let out a deep sigh before turning and leading her to a row of metal doors. He pressed a medallion on the wall next to one of them, causing it to glow. Almost immediately, one of the doorways slid open. She calmly entered and waited for her follower to step inside with her.

"What floor?"

She eyed him speculatively before glancing at the large cluster of medallions. She understood quickly. "To the top," she replied. She watched as he pressed one of them. Soon the room they stood in, which she now understood to be a carriage, took them up. The further they went, the closer to her goal they came. She smiled again, glad she decided to take this human method to her goal rather than simply pulsing herself into his presence. Soon the carriage stopped its assent and a faint frown marred her brow.

"Why have we stopped?"

"I'm sorry but this is as high as I can take you ma'am. The rest of the floors are Stark's private spaces. Even if I pressed the buttons," he indicated a second set of medallions higher on the wall, "they wouldn't work. I don't have the pass code."

"Stark?"

"Yeah, Tony Stark, the billionaire…"he paused when he didn't see the recognition he obviously expected. "Iron man?"

"Ah, gold and red armor." The human that had destroyed one of her master's many armadas before disappearing back into the portal, that the stolen prince had been tasked to create, right before it collapsed.

"Yeah!" The man answered enthusiastically, as if he'd just done something great by helping her understand.

She smiled at him and reached out to cup his cheek. "It's no matter. Thank you for your service." She kissed his cheek again and gently pushed him to leave the open doorway. There was no need to endanger him an further anway. He looked put out that he was being asked to leave her but he obeyed all the same. Once he was out, the doors closed again. She then walked to the panel of other medallions and placed her hand over them, closing her eyes and sending out tendrils of her power, both innate and borrowed. Soon enough, the carriage rose once more, taking her closer to her final destination. Once she knew it had reached the zenith, she willed the door open and stepped out.

A voice sounded around her but she did not see the body to which it belonged.

"Mr. Stark, I'm not quite sure how but we seem to have an unexpected visitor."

She smiled. They most certainly did.

XxXxX

AN: Ack! Short chapter! But I just couldn't help myself but end it there. I wanted to give you guys one more chance to try and figure out who this new mystery villain is (her identity will be revealed next chapter). I gave a ton more clues this time. Hopefully enough. Just know that she's from mythology, many of the details about her come from mythology except any bits that involve Odin (those bits are all my own twisted storytelling, intertwining mythology and marvel universes). I can't wait for the shit to hit the fan!

CeffylGwyn: Yeah, she is. Everyday spent with her makes him a bit less of a dick. :) Nope, not Hell but you have much more to work with this time. Thank you!  
Dunamess: Agreed, he was definitely being a derp. Make up sex always wins. Sometimes it's why I fight, lol.  
CLTex: Oh, it most certainly is fun! Oh, I think we'll one day see what's actually going on in Bruce's head concerning Kenna.  
Opera123: I always trie to have my smut have a least a little purpose because without some reason, mindless smut can get boring after a while. Thanks!  
Poodle warriors: You're very welcome. I loved writing it so I'm glad you enjoyed reading it. I did and did, thanks.  
reader204: Yeah, they are cute around one another. Yeah, Loki has impressive timing… hehe.  
loki's valkyrie: Honestly, I'm so flattered that you do. Aww, it's cool that you found it again! It's been fun writing their ever evolving relationship along their own personal evolutions. And doing the movie bits was interesting, since that was the first huge change we saw in him, without knowing exactly why. Glad you liked it!  
soirblanche: No need to apologize, I just really appreciate that you take the time to do it every once in a while. :) Kenna is finally starting to grow into her own, no longer willing to be a pawn in other people's lives and this is just one of the first examples. I agree, it was so much fun to imagine, then write… Oh, you know Loki's good for it.  
FuchsiaGrasshopper: They certainly did. Aww, you don't need an excuse to eat turkey… I make one every month! I did, thanks!  
Peopleperson: ROFL, yeah I know, that was a bit ooc… tehe (sarcasm there of course). She's definitely finding her place. You're welcome, thank you for reviewing! Never lose hope. It's going slower now but it will never stop, promise.  
KeeperoftheNine: Nope! But I'm sure you'll be able to puzzle it out now. I'm so happy that you did and never worry about not always reviewing. I'm always tickled whenever anyone takes the time. I try to be an every chapter reviewer but I know how it goes, sometimes it just can't happen. I think we all partly love Loki for his jealous streak. HAHA, rough loving sex… I could say more but I'll just say thank you instead, lol.  
Zamy3587: I'm glad his change has been gradual enough to keep him in character. I've always adored stories with characters that change over time, start out as one thing but grow to something else as the circumstances in their lives demand. I'm glad you think I've pulled it off in this story. You're welcome and thank you for the Loki love, always appreciated! :)  
HappyDeathExecutioner: (75) ROFL (76) I definitely answered a little bit of that question with this chapter and subsequent chapters will make it crystal clear. That she is and she hasn't even gotten started yet. (77) Just a bit. ROFL, you have baby on the brain but only time will tell. You always know you'll eventually get moreeeeeeeeeeee!  
littlejumper01: I'm glad you at least spread it over four days… now I know I didn't cause too much sleep loss. :) Thank you very much for saying so. I've tried very hard to keep with continuity… which involves me rereading my own work from time to time (time-consuming for sure). Believable character! (gives self a pat on the back) Thank you so much for your kind words.  
Paigeafterpaige: Hey hey. *waves back* Wow, thank you very much. I love you for being nice enough to let me know. It can get a bit daunting from time to time but I'm glad it has been paying off for my readers. You cried? Awwwwwww, oddly enough, that makes me smile. I wanted everything that Loki as done to be believable, including his declarations of love, his reconciliation with his brother and even working alongside (albeit reluctantly) the Avengers. He is a badass and I want to keep that at his core even if he has softened in a couple areas of his life (Kenna and Thor). Thanks for the praise for Kenna, always great to hear when it's an OC. I'm sure she would agree with you completely. I will most certainly try and thanks for the promise of reviews… that's heartwarming, really. Toodles.  
reindeergames19: Yes, yes he is. Thanks and I will!  
Anon89: Thanks! Thanos and … lol  
whatcatydidnext: I don't require in-depth analysis, I love all my reviewers, just love em.  
gameofshadows: haha, nope. Now there's the catch, everyone assumed Aesir, everyone assumed Norse mythology… but now you know better. Hehe, I'll bet you can get it now. Agreed, quick and rough can be oh so nice. He was but now he can be a little less selfish in his sexy time… I'm sure she'll appreciate it and I think we all have at one time or another, lol. Does he fancy her? Oh, we'll definitely find out in future chapters, promise.


	79. A God's Roar

Two chapters in one day? You lucky ducks.

**A God's Roar**

Tony raised an eyebrow, an unexpected visitor? He really needed to work on upgrading the security in this building, the new system was just a bit too glitchy for his liking, first Coulson, then Loki and now some mysterious someone new? Well, at least it would provide a, at least temporary, distraction from the mind numbing battle plans they'd been discussing for the past hour. He could only take so much time in the same room with Mr. Gloom and Doom before he started to get all antsy in the pantsy.

He raised his head after Jarvis made the declaration and stood up from his seat on the couch. He didn't want to have his back to their visitor. The moment he turned around, his jaw nearly hit the floor. He'd seen plenty of beautiful women in his life, hell, he'd slept with a fair share of them but he had never, at any point in his life, imagined a woman that could look as stunningly perfect as the elegant ginger that was confidently walking toward them now. He started to take a step toward her, completely throwing out the witty repertoire he'd come up with before seeing her. It just no longer seemed like he needed to inform this beauty that visiting hours on his private floors was between never and ever. It was a cool hand on his shoulder that broke the almost trance like state he'd fallen into.

"Do not let her touch you." Loki's troubled voice spoke in earnest.

Hell, he'd let this hottie touch him as much as she damn well pleased, at least, that was his initial thought before he glanced at the dark god and saw something he'd never seen on his aristocratic features...

Fear.

Tony looked back to her and tried to figure out just why the Norse God of Mischief, often of the criminal variety, could possibly be afraid of this woman. By the time Tony's eyes made it back to her, he found that she'd stopped walking, had demurely grasped her hands behind her back and was looking past him, at Mr. Mischief himself, with a wicked little smile on her face.

"You know this being, Brother?" Thor spoke up from behind them. Tony wanted to check back with Blondie but decided he'd rather look at the goddess in front of him. If he'd ever seen a woman that deserved the title, it was her. Wait, what? Being? That was Thor speak for 'not human'. Well shit.

"She's an emissary of what's to come." With Loki's words, her smile widened but then she seemed to glance about the room, particularly with what they'd been working on for the past hour. A dim, pulsing light engulfed the floor they were all standing on and Tony found the will to look at his feet as everything they'd been working on suddenly vanished from sight. He caught the final movement of Loki's hand and decided that the trick must have been of his doing and not the, what he now assumed, was a fem fetal alien to fear. Of course the most breathtaking woman he'd ever laid eyes on just had to be connected to the big bad that they were so diligently preparing to fight against.

"Shit," Tony finally spoke up, "so you're one of the bad guys, uh?"

Her dark eyes now focused on him, which he couldn't be more pleased about, and she tilted her head to stare at him in a moment of quiet contemplation before she spoke.

"Bad?" She tsked as though speaking to a toddler. "A relative term if I've ever heard one."

"Oh yeah?" Tony was starting to feel a bit more like himself again, the initial shock of her entry starting to wear off a bit. "Well since I can only speak _relatively_ concerning myself, I'll say that if you're on the side that Prince Unvalliant used to work for for, I'll have to consider you one of the bad guys."

"That is quite a shame and somewhat presumptuous, I might add."

"Yeah, how so?" Tony shot back, even though he could tell that Loki had been about to say something each time this woman spoke. She smiled and turned her attention to Thor who had walked into his peripheral during the little back and forth.

"You might like to hear the terms I have come to offer."

This time Thor cut both Tony and Loki off. Tony now knew why the younger brother was quickly growing more and more annoyed; getting cut off was pretty irritating.

"What terms have you brought?" he asked in a very kingly sounding manner.

The woman brought her hands in front of her. "It's quite simple really, Earth or Asgard?"

Thor's gaze narrowed, his brow furrowing as a result. "What do you mean?" Tony was right with the big guy, he too was going to require a little bit more of an explanation after that little riddle.

"If Earth sides with my master, dismisses any newfound or frivolous loyalties to the _Realm Eternal_," she spat the words, "then it will be spared from his wrath, allowed to continue in peace while we continue on to raze Odin's world to the ground."

Tony saw the way Thor's hand regripped his hammer, obviously not liking the first part of her terms.

"If you turn down this offer," she continued before any of the three men could interject, "then this world will suffer, a promise from my unmerciful master."

This time Tony jumped in but only because he was pretty sure that if he left it to Thor, that hammer was going to wreck his newly repaired penthouse.

"Yeah, I'm going to go ahead and speak for the entirety of the human race." Presumptuous? Maybe. "And we're going to go with, no."

"Agreed." Thor boomed next to him. "Neither realm will cower to this master you speak of."

"Pity." She said.

"It was a lie."

Her eyes shot to the green-eyed speaker, narrowing slightly. "You think so? You have lost your touch Stolen Prince, if you can no longer tell truth from lie. But then again, you never truly excelled at perceiving them, am I right?"

Loki bristled but said nothing in response. That reaction just peaked Tony's curiosity; along with the odd title she'd given him. The dark god was not known for staying quiet in the face of an adversary but this one…

"Yeah, how's that?" Tony jumped in.

"Man of Iron," Thor warned, only increasing the initial curiosity.

"You do not know? Oh how your masters keep to themselves."

That stung. "Hey toots, these two bozos are not my masters."

"You think I refer to the sons? They are just as ignorant of the truth as you. Odin, ever the master of lies and deceit in a far greater capacity than his false son could ever hope to be."

"Be careful how you speak…" Thor, ever defensive of his father, bristled at the unflattering title she's given him.

Her smile turned saccharine sweet. "Lovely hammer, Odinson." She admired mockingly. "Wherever did you come across such a lovely trinket?"

It actually thundered outside and Tony had seen the weather reports… not a single storm on the radar, not a coincidence.

"This _trinket_," Thor began, "was forged in the heart of a dying start."

"A sweet lie." She laughed.

"You do not…"

"You think yourself immune to your father's deceits? He kept your brother's true origins from your entire realm but something as trivial as the origins of your prized possession… oh that is beyond reproach?"

"Woman…" Thor began before being cut off once more but this time by Tony who was still trying to avoid any unnecessary damage to his restored building. He saw a bolt of light hit the lightning rod of the nearby Chrysler Building. Things were getting out of control fast but for some reason, he had a feeling that's exactly what this woman wanted.

"Let's start over, shall we?" Tony began as he walked over to the bar as if the host of one of his smaller, casual parties. "Drink anyone?" This seemed to have the effect of temporarily derailing both Thor and the unknown beauty queen. "No?" He looked to Loki, who still seemed to be unwilling to engage her in either verbal warfare or physical. "Well then let's pretend like you don't know way more about our resident odd couple and get the introductions done. I'm Tony, you seem to already know their names and you are, sweetheart?"

"But you already know me." She tiled her head at him and he couldn't help but shiver at the way her wavy strawberry hair cascaded off on shoulder and over to the other. He caught himself a second later. He had to admit; this woman knew how to affect a man. He rolled his eyes after a second, never one for beating around the bush.

"Loki, since she's playing coy, can you tell me this chick's name that I'm already supposed to know?"

"I never knew it." He said quietly. A light chuckle drew all their eyes back to her. She didn't seem to like having any attention drawn away from her. Typical hot chick, can't share the spotlight.

"I'm disappointed in you, Stolen Prince."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Well that startled everyone in the room except the woman, who only grinned, obviously enjoying the pain she was knowingly causing Loki.

"But it's what you are, the product of theft from the nine realm's most consummate thief."

"ENOUGH." Great, now he had two out of three gods yelling in anger in his penthouse. This really wasn't going to end well. "You will cease you slanderous words of my father, a great and powerful man. I will not have his name sullied by the likes of you."

That seemed to finally bring the ginger out of her shell. Her eyes suddenly lost their playful, teasing quality. All signs of seduction left her posture as she stood straight, her eyes narrowing to slits and the tenor of her next words cut through the room like an iceberg through an 'unsinkable' ship.

"He is nothing more than a MURDEROUS, THEIVING MONSTER!" She spat taking a step toward the brothers causing Tony to start fiddling with his bracelets. That now made three out of three. He wasn't a huge fan of the color they'd gone with on the walls anyway. Maybe they'd get it right with the next remodel.

"I will not warn you again,' Thor's booming voice warned.

"Before he dies, I'll be sure that your father tells you all of his viscous little secrets in his own voice. You will know what he really is before I send you both to the beyond. He will tell you how he came to this word over a thousand years ago and slaughtered my family, everyone I had ever known or loved, all so you could have your precious hammer."

Thor opened his mouth to retort but closed it again when nothing came out. Tony watched as he raised his weapon instead, threatening the still approaching woman but Loki lay a hand on his brother's forearm, saying something that Tony couldn't hear as the thunder clashed outside once more.

"You treasure something that does not belong to you, something that Odin took from my father, crushed from his grip as he lay dying in our ancestral home."

Tony was slowly piecing it together. She kept referring to Thor's hammer, to it being stolen… from her father.

"He then crushed my father's allies, following Laufey back to Jotunheim, crushing their world, stealing their Casket of Ancient Winters and then, to add insult to injury, took his newborn son as hostage against any future rebellion!"

Tony didn't miss the way Loki took a step back from the seething goddess, nor the way Thor's brow twisted in a mass of confusion.

"That is not correct," Thor began, not sounding as confident as he had a few moments before, "Mjolnir was forged in a star and the Jotun attacked earth, not my father."

"Yes," she'd calmed down somewhat, sarcasm leaking into her less anger filled tone, "and he is your true born brother," she mocked.

It was the second bolt of lighting that hit the Chrysler Building that finally made it all click in Tony's mind even as the gods continued to bicker. Red hair, unbelievable beauty, lightning stolen from one god (he still didn't really like that description for these… things) by another.

"Zeus!"

All three gods in the room suddenly turned to him. He smiled at the wide eyes on the woman. "Your daddy was Zeus. And that makes you…" he raised a single eyebrow, "Aphrodite?" He posed it as a question but he was already positive he was right. If he'd been able to look at this from an outside perspective and how completely outmatched he was in the room right then, without his suit, he might have toned down the shit-eating grin that was plastered over his face. "Well, I'm satisfied. So now I'm going to ask nicely to leave before you piss off my guests any more than you already have. You delivered your shit terms, we turned them down, now you leave."

"You presume to command me?"

"Is that what I'm doing?" He stroked his chin in mock contemplation before turning his full attention to her once more. "Yeah," he took a sip of his scotch, "I guess so. Out." He set his glass down and got ready to call out the Mark VII.

"But I haven't done all I've come to do."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" He asked, full Tony Stark bravado back in action, now fully immune to her looks. Now she was just another ancient alien on a power trip to him.

"To deliver a promise." She turned her focus away from him, her voice dropping to little more than a whisper as she leveled her gaze at Loki. "To make you long for something as sweet as pain." Tony saw his eyes harden and his hands clench into fists as he readied for a fight. The fight never came however. "My gift to your mother will be my curse to you. She's a sweet little thing. She sleeps so prettily, don't you think?"

Tony heard Loki's whispered 'no' and saw the terror in his eyes just before he blinked out of the room. Aphrodite just chuckled at the two remaining men.

"He's not the only one capable of being two places at once." She laughed just as Thor's hammer passed through her intangible form. "I'll be back for my birthright before this ends, God of Thunder." And then she too winked out of existence.

It was then that Tony learned something else about his woefully under secure building. Even soundproof walls could not muffle the sound of a god's roar.

XxXxX

AN: I've gone and done it! I've ruined it! Why can't I just leave these two alone and let them be happy? Because I'm a mean spirited god in my own little written world, that's why. Well, I said I'd get this next one out quickly. Thank you to all my guessers but I guess I was too vague with my hints. Everyone was stuck on Norse mythology but I went and mixed the Greek into this. So sorry, everyone was incorrect, so I'm just going to say that I didn't provide enough clues. I gave red hair, Earth as a home realm, Odin stole something for Thor's weapon (ie Thunder, a hint to Zeus), the blessing of love (Aphrodite was the goddess of it), her love of horses and the fact that everyone thinks she unbelievably beautiful, almost coming over a sort of spell because of it. Oh well, I wasn't as obvious as I thought I was being. Oh, and her uncle was supposed to be Hades, and the love he found was Persephone. Just FYI. So, I've got Thanos and Aphrodite as villains but boy, I sure am heaping the blame on Odin as well. Poor old guy isn't even awake to defend/explain himself… if there's even anything defensible there. So is this still interesting or have I made this whole thing hokey? That's my greatest fear right now. Let me know, love you guys and hope you have a good start to your week!

FushsiaGrasshopper: I hope you like it when other mythologies get mixed in, like Greek with Norse. And by far the best Mythology base Loki fic I've ever read was "Blue". If you haven't read it, it's a gem. I hope you're still excited after finding out! And thank you so much, 800 reviews is awesome!  
Fat Old Sun: I'm afraid that you were incorrect but now I want someone to write an Angrboða. There is a frightening lack of Loki/frost giantess fics… heck, I've never read one. Loki writers unite!  
CeffylGwyn: Nope, she had scars in the shape of little pails… okay, that's a lie. Thanks for telling me, it has been corrected. :) Nope, but now you know, lol. Did any of those questions get answered with this one?  
CLTex: Mwahaha, so was everyone else. I think that more my fault. Hope the wait was worth it!  
Poodle warriors: Aye but I didn't keep early readers on the hook for too long. Tony definitely found out what was around the bend and it wasn't anything good. Speaking of Tony, the entire reason for this chapter being in his point of view was for the last line.

Thank you much to my early readers and quick reviewers, you win a cookie for your diligence.


	80. Gods Help Us

AN: 80 chapters and over 800 reviews… thank you everyone for sticking with this and being such great reviewers and readers!

**Gods Help Us**

Director Fury pinched the bridge of his nose between his middle finger and thumb. When he started S.H.E.I.L.D. all those years ago, he knew without a sliver of a doubt that the job would be thankless, hard and unforgiving. He'd been right. He'd seen more shit, prevented more shit and stopped more shit from happening than most people could even begin to conceive but all of that could not possibly prepare him for how this morning had started.

"Let me get this straight," he started. "The war criminal Loki, the man responsible for thousands of lost human lives has not only 'served his sentence' on Asgard, but has been visiting Earth regularly over the past month because A) his wife, the woman that was supposed to go back to Asgard as well, is now working here as a doctor once more and B) he's been helping to prepare for an alien attack he's convinced will happen."

"He's actually been very helpful…' Tony began but was quickly cut off by an icy tone that shut him up quickly.

"I'm not finished." Fury looked across the table at Tony Stark first and then let his eyes drift to his other cohorts, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers and the brother of this newest conundrum, Thor Odinson. "So now, Stark Enterprises, along with you three yahoos," he pointed to the other three, "have taken on the job of defending the Earth from the 'big bad'," he mocked Stark's description with air quotes, "that apparently brainwashed Ultimate Power into being their first wave puppet?"

"So you were listening." Fury pinched the bridge of his nose again in a vain attempt to stave off the impending migraine. Stark always did know just how to piss him off.

"And why isn't he here now?"

He continued to look at Stark, unfortunately the only person that would be able to adequately explain what was going on, albeit in the most frustrating manner possible. He was actually surprised to see the billionaire look a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, that's one of the reasons we decided now was as good a time as any to get your super secret organization in on the loop. It seems this invasion is probably going to happen a little sooner than we'd first hoped."

"Please, explain." But it wasn't Stark that did, instead the God of Thunder decided to speak up.

"He searches for his wife."

This gave Fury pause, while it didn't answer his question; he knew, by worried expression on the god's face, that it was probably the most important bit of information he'd heard yet. It caused a shiver to go down his spine, he didn't require any background intel to know that if Loki's wife was missing, it was due to nefarious purposes. He knew little about the Norse God of Mischief but the one thing he did know: that woman was a major factor in nearly every dangerous decision the demigod had made recently.

"So, what you're telling me, is that the mentally unstable man, who has supposedly been on our side for the past few months has now been compromised." How do you compromise a psychopath? Fury would have to answer that himself when he had the luxury of time to do so. "By the big bad?"

"By one of his minions if she was being truthful," Tony piped back in.

"She?"

"Aphrodite," Tony answered and he had the decency to cringe a little as he said it. Fury closed his eyes.

"What?" This was all getting a bit too ridiculous. First Thor and Loki, now…

"Greek goddess of beauty, love, fertility and daughter of the deceased Zeus," Tony rushed out with a bit of red tinting his cheeks.

"Fuck me, they are real too?" Clint, normally silent spoke up from behind Fury while Romanov remained silent at his side. "Just tell me, are Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy on our side at least?" Everyone ignored his sarcastic outburst

"Apparently, and according to her, she has a bit of a beef with Blondie's father."

"How so?" The migraine he'd been fighting was quickly taking over.

"I do not believe it to be true." Thor spoke up once more, looking about the room with a pained look. Fury could tell the god was quickly becoming uncomfortable. And he ought too. It seemed his family was causing more problems for the Earth than any homegrown bad guys they'd run up against yet.

"True or not, what's her beef?" Natasha finally spoke up.

Fury watched as Thor and Tony had a silent conversation for a moment before Thor nodded, looking down at the table in front of him, giving the floor to Stark once more.

"Well, she says that over a thousand years ago, her people were minding their own business on Mt Olympus or some shit like that, when Odin came down and slaughtered them all." Thor shifted uncomfortably in his seat before sitting apparently became too much. He stood abruptly, taking a new position by the windows, looking out as Tony continued. "She seems to think that his hammer, you know how it controls lighting and thunder and what not?"

Fury nodded but said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, it seems that's why he came down here. With Zeus being the first God of Thunder, his mythological weapon of choice being a thunderbolt, Odin wanted it, so he killed Aphrodite's father and took it. He wanted to forge it into a new weapon for him." He pointed to the sulking god by the window. "That's when their allies, the Frost Giants, showed up but they were already too late. Loki's real father, Laufey, took pity on her, brought her back to their home world; Jotunheim but Odin followed them back. Laufey must have then sent her even farther away to save her life. I guess she was in jeopardy because of the whole, 'don't leave anyone alive because vengeance can be a bitch' idea. Anyway, long story short, she's now working for the guy that controlled Loki."

"And she is the reason for the doctor's disappearance?" Fury clarified.

A loud series snapping sounds suddenly brought everyone's attention to the one person that hadn't said anything the entire meeting. "Sorry." Banner muttered but Fury couldn't help the way he started to reach for his gun on reflex, not that the weapon would have done any good if the hand that had been gripping the now disintegrated pen hadn't quickly started returning to its normal flesh color, rather than the tinged green it had started to become. "You were saying?" His voice sounded strained as he tried to deflect the attention of the room away from him and back to the matter at hand.

"Yeah," Tony said slowly, eyeing Banner for a moment longer before filling them in with the rest of what they knew. "She seems to be a bit of a magic user. The entire time she was with us, I guess she really wasn't."

"Meaning?"

"She can make copies of herself," Clint spoke up again, seemingly accurate with his guess. Fury turned to look at him and the archer extended his explanation. "Loki could do the same thing. I saw it several times. Sometimes he'd be talking to Selvig and me while also being across the room watching the progress on the Tesseract. I saw as many as three of him at one time."

"Jesus." Rogers breathed out. "Like in Stuggart, there were three copies of him there, controlling the crowd." Of all the people in the room, he was the least accepting of all the otherworldly powers they all know knew was a reality and not just the stuff of myth and legend.

"Talking to us was just a distraction, a reason to piss both these guys off while she made off with the girl."

"Is she dead?"

"If she is, God… or gods help us because I'm not sure what Loki will do."

Natasha stepped forward, trying to figure out the endgame now that the information was out. "Do you think that was her intention? To take Loki out of the equation?"

"I don't think so." Tony answered.

"Nor I." Thor finally added, stepping away from the window. "I think her purpose is revenge."

"If she knew all Loki did, then she'd know that your father and he weren't on the best of terms, wouldn't you be the better target for that?" Tony asked.

"I think it is because she does know what my brother did." He sighed. "If she was indeed saved by Laufey all those centuries ago, then it would stand to reason that she would feel a strong loyalty to him as a result."

"Yeah?" Stark seemed like he wasn't getting it, which made Fury feel better because neither was he. "What haven't you told us?"

"My brother… he lured Laufey into Asgard right before my return, when the bifrost was still intact."

"Before he fell?"

"Yes. He told the Jotun king that he would allow him to slay my father while under the Odin sleep but Loki never intended to allow it to happen. Instead, he killed Laufey in my father's bedchamber before he had the chance."

"That's the reason she targeted Loki." Natasha said. "He killed her savior."

"Yes."

"Is there anyone else he's killed that we need to know about?" Clint asked derisively.

"Not that should affect us now." Thor answered honestly.

"That's comforting," Clint scoffed. "So we do this without him. I like it better that way anyway."

"Not so much. He's kinda the lynch pin to this whole operation. Without him, we have now way of getting Asgard's armies here to help us."

"We did it before, we'll do it again," the archer persisted.

"We got lucky before. They won't be coming through a pinhole in the sky this time. They'll be here real time, and they'll be attacking all over with a hundred times the numbers we dealt with here in New York. Basically," Stark ran his hands through his hair, "we're fucked without him." Stark waited for the archer to say something else rash but when he went silent once more, he finished up his doomsday scenario. "And if she's here, the rest of them can't be far behind, after all, why give us a heads up unless it was soon in coming. Fortunately, we're ready on our end, but without Loki… it doesn't matter."

"He will not abandon us." Thor set his hammer on the table for added emphasis.

"You sure about that?" Fury didn't feel as confident as the god pretended to be. He didn't feel confident about much of anything at the moment. "Because, I'm just not feeling it at the moment."

"Your confidence in me is heart warming." The moment the weary voice spoke the words, the dark god found two guns and an arrow aimed for a very specific spot, right between his eyes.

Fury was the first to lower his gun, then Natasha. It took a formal command to stand down for Hawkeye lower his weapon and still the agent looked like he could snap at any moment. No one said a word, everyone, from the super soldier to the super spies had no idea what to say at that moment. Surprisingly it was Banner that spoke up first and it was only one word. He didn't even look away from his hand that was stained with black ink.

"Kenna?"

Fury watched the man, who was supposed to be back on Asgard serving out his punishments for his crimes, as closely as he'd ever scrutinized anyone before. It was ominous the way he looked right now, much like he had the first time Fury had seen him. He looked manic and tired, with dark circles under his eyes. The only thing missing was his scepter.

Loki looked around the room, his hands fisted at his sides. "I cannot locate her or the one that took her," he finally said, his shoulders slumping even more at the painful admission.

"We will bring her back, Brother, I promise you that."

Loki didn't acknowledge this at all, instead, he brought his focus to Fury. "We will need to being bringing Asgard's forces here immediately. They will be here soon."

XxXxX

AN: Gah, first Fury POV ever… it was interesting to try. I now know why you don't see it very often. It's not all that exciting in his head… to dry and formal, lol. This chapter was mainly a rehash of information from the last one but also a way of getting the rest of the gang to the table, i.e. Fury, Clint and Natasha. Also, it was a way of showcasing Thor's theory for why Aphrodite would hate Loki, thus taking Kenna. Well see what has happened to Kenna in the next chapter and we might get some Loki POV as well, depending on how the chapter writes itself.

CeffylGywn: Aww, you should have said so! Oh well. And my use of her is purely from mythology. I know next to nothing of the comics so if she appears as a character in them, it's purely coincidental and I won't be using any characterization from it. I was going Greek, hence using Aphroditie. Venus is the Roman version of her but I've always been more partial to the earlier versions. I'm not a die hard fan either, lol, so you're in good company. Thanks. I think I was driving a few bonkers with the teasing and the wait, lol.  
TechieNinja18: Haha, yeah, you were spoiled for a day, wish I could do that more often these days. Super serious. I hope I am able to make the two mythologies interacting in modern day interesting. We'll see.  
Fat Old Sun: Indeed…  
KeeperoftheNine: Mwahaha, but of course I am and I know you do. :) I'm glad it's being as well received as it has been, I was a bit worried about it. Asking people to make the leap with me… just glad it seems like most people seem to be on board with it. I love altering bits here and there, ie Loki's 'Thor' motivations, Odin's taking Loki and now Mjolnir… it's just fun to screw with the storyline.  
loki's valkyrie: Woot, someone else who's like it… make me all warm a fuzzy inside. I tried to make it seem like not too big of a logic leap. Even though he's not really in the story, I've been sort of crafting Odin as bit of a harsh god for a while now in order to make this easier to swallow. You'll see what Dite did to Kenna soon enough, next chapter in fact. Kill her? Oh… we'll see.  
Guest: (78) Nope, that was non other than the Greek Goddess Aphrodite, back for revenge.  
Tea.x: I'm sorry! I do seem to end with evil cliffhangers… just my modus aperandi. I'm sorry that this chapter dind't answer much, just got more people in the know. I think you'll like the next one though.  
Poodle warriors: Big bad is on his way, though Aphrodite has certainly done a big bad, that's for sure. Yeah, I should have outright said, not Norse. Hehe, I'm glad you appreciated the goofy humor I tried to interject on that one. You're welcome!  
Opera123: Thanks. I do seem to enjoy complicating my storylines, lol.  
CLTex: I should have steered everyone away from that after the first round of guesses and then seen what everyone came up with. I went with red hair just because that's the way she was described in most of the early writings. Artists through the centuries have given her all different colors of hair though. I think everyone is legit scared for her, she has been abducted by a revenge crazed goddess after all.  
jennigirl: I tried, I'm glad you found it believable (in a fantasy fiction believable way). Everyone was stuck on Norse, my bad. I'm glad it makes sense. Thanks, Hades and Persephone were always one of my favorites as well. I'll be making reference to another of Aphrodite's mythological interferences in an upcoming chapter… all because I love repeating themes. Thank you so much!  
Dunamess: Woot! Thanks a bunch. I'm glad you liked it!  
BarefootBalerina: (1) Thanks for joining the story. I hope you like the rest of it as well. (66) Awwww. Love that it had a strong effect on you!  
Peopleperson: Aye, two in one day. Awww, I think you're amazing too, for leaving so many nice reviews. I hope the Greek infusion makes a little more sense after this chapter, If not, let me know what's still getting you so I can clarify. If one person is confused, then I'm sure others are too and I don't want that.  
jnotjane: Monday always needs an extra boost, glad I could be that. Arg, my cliffies be dastardly, I know. Haha, I have an Edith Hamilton too! I reread some of it from time to time as well. Everyone stayed Norse, so no worries. Yeah, she has definitely pissed off the wrong trickster… we'll see what happens. Exactly, Tony is a genius, so he'd be able to put the hints together. As for his reactions to her, I was also establishing her effects on people. Every human is initially overwhelmed by her, and as long as she doesn't touch you, it will waer off, hence Loki's 'don't let her touch you' warning. She didn't get a chance to touch Tony, so he snapped out of it after a while.  
dancexallznight: I'm so glad that you're enjoying it. I tried to give hints to it without giving it away. I'm glad it aws still a bit of a surprise. I miss my constant updates too. If I'd been able to continue, this sucker might already be finished. I'm glad they were worth it.  
HappyDeathExecutioner: (78) Of course he would, lol. (79) I'm so glad you like it and that it makes sense! They are but Loki is also getting punished for his sins. She was a bit of a fan of Laufey but yes, she's still a crazy bitch. ROFL.


	81. Take Everything

AN: Haven't done a song suggestion in a while and I might have used this one before but it seems appropriate for this chapter, End of an Era by Zack Hemsey. I put that sucker on repeat and it's all I listened to while writing this chapter.

**Take Everything**

Kenna groaned. Her head hurt like hell and her throat felt like the Sahara desert. When she first tried to open her eyes, she cringed when it felt as though her lids were sticking to her eyes.

"Bite your tongue." She heard a calm, very feminine voice say. "It will make your eyes water." She did as she was told and sure enough, within a minute or two, she was able to open her eyes. When she finally did, she gasped, confused by the odd scenery she found herself surrounded by.

"Where am I?" She asked as she sat up from the moss-covered stones on which she'd been laid down upon. Kenna looked for the woman whose voice she'd heard but saw no one.

"My home, or once was, oh so very long ago." Kenna's head whipped around as she tried to identify her companion. Instead, all she saw was more ancient stonework, columns and arches, all overgrown with vines, moss and lichen. It seemed she'd been lying at the base of a small amphitheater. The sun shown so brightly on this ancient place, which must have once been so beautiful, before being abandoned and left to ruin. Kenna slowly started to rise, though the effort leaving her rather light headed, as though the air was just a little too thin for her.

"Why am I here?" The response to her question was a chuckle that set her flesh to prickles. But this time, she was able to identify the direction that the sound came from. She looked to the top of the stepped seating and finally saw the woman. She was sitting and leaning casually against of the outer most pillars.

"You are here because I brought you here."

"And who are you?"

"I am the last of my kind, the only surviving member of the race of Olympians, the last of the great gods of this world. I am Aphrodite."

While the name was familiar to Kenna, she couldn't bring herself to believe it. She knew the story of the Olympians, had read about it in Earth's mythologies for fun and Asgard's histories when researching the Jotun but the ancient race had died out long ago, during the war on Earth with Jotunheim. According to the histories, Jotunheim and Olympus had been long standing allies against Asgard and had plotted to take the realm eternal for themselves. As history wrote it, they failed, losing the war… and the Olympians lost their lives. "Why have you brought me here?"

"So many questions. Are you not impressed by your surroundings?" The woman didn't give Kenna a chance to answer, instead doing it for her. "Though I suppose that growing up in Asgard would jade you to any other realm. What is it they call it? The Golden City?"

"You know of Asgard?" She couldn't help but continue to doubt that this creature was who she claimed to be.

"Know of it," she confirmed, "but I have never been there, however; I plan to change that very soon." The way she said it, her voice lowering as she finished gave Kenna a very bad feeling. The woman who claimed to be Aphrodite finally stood and looked down at her guest for the first time. "You and I are alike in respect to Asgard."

"And how is that?" She tried to sound brave, unaffected by her odd and unexpected circumstances. She wondered if she was succeeding.

"We both despise it."

"I…"

"Do not deny it, young one. I know that you do. He told me."

Kenna's brow furrowed before she asked, "Who?"

"Your lover, of course, the younger prince of Asgard," the woman answered as she walked along the outermost semicircle of stone seating, making her way to the steps at the center. Kenna followed the woman's movements, always facing her, her instincts telling her not to turn her back on the woman who continued to approach her.

"Loki? You know him?"

"I know him very well, so well in fact, that I am aware of everything there is to know about him, including everything he's ever learned about you." She continued taking dainty little steps toward her, their eyes never leaving one another. "I know how you met, that you approached him, scared and unsure. I know of your first passions." The woman had the nerve to tsk after saying that.

She tried to keep her voice even and controlled but the longer this conversation continued and the closer the woman came, the harder it was becoming. "How? If you've never been to Asgard…" she paused, something terrible occurring to her, "when?"

The red haired beauty smiled at that, tilting her head and looking to the ground in front of Kenna's feet. She didn't speak until she came to a standstill, an arms length away. "I knew him for the year you could not." Kenna took a step back, losing the battle with the fear that had been creeping up on her, destroying the calm she'd been trying to maintain. The year after his fall, when he'd disappeared, leaving her alone on Midgard. Her eyes hardened then. That was the year he'd been tortured, when he'd been given his scars. Her fear quickly morphed to unmitigated rage. She didn't even consider the possible consequences when the palm of her hand connected with the other woman's cheek.

"You did that to him…" and then she screamed, falling to her knees and grasping at her suddenly cramping stomach. The horrid sensation passed a fleeting moment later but it left her gasping, almost falling to her hands as she tried to recover. The pain didn't take away her rage however, through tear blurred eyes, she managed to look up at the woman who now towered over her, the smile now replaced with a blank face and raised eyebrow. "You took everything from him," she rasped out.

Soon, she was once more eye-to-eye with Aphrodite as the evil woman knelt down and cupped Kenna's cheeks. "I took far less than I wished and I so very much wanted to take more. I wanted to take it all but my master forbade me, sending him to Earth instead, to claim the Tesseract. He failed, as he always has, and now my master has no more use for him." Kenna tried to pull away when the Olympian leaned in to kiss her forehead but found she couldn't move a muscle, barely even able to breathe. She spoke against her skin, her breath feverish. "But now I get to take everything else from him and do you know what that is?"

Kenna tried to scream out, to fight against this beguiling fiend but she was transfixed, frozen in all ways but one. "No," Her trembling voice barely escaped.

"You."

XxXxX

Tony spared a glance from time to time at the eerily calm God of Mischeif who would reappear from time to time, after disappearing with almost fifty Asgardian warriors at a time. They'd brought the genius back to Asgard to oversea the workings of his machine. Just in case something went wrong, he'd be here to fix it. Each time Loki came back, he looked more worn, more tired but at no point did he show any outward signs of what he might be feeling over the loss of his wife. Hell, Tony had already had a few outbursts of his own and he wasn't even married to the chick. Last night, he'd thrown a perfectly good glass of scotch against the wall.

To say the god's lack of emotions bothered him would be an understatement. He barely even spoke of her, even to Thor. In fact, he was barely speaking about anything. The only words to pass his lips were the few that needed to be said in order to continue transporting soldiers to Earth. It had been thirty-six hours since their meeting with Fury and the director's agreement to begin bringing in the extraterrestrial reinforcements.

Tony watched as the next and last regimen took its position, ready for their turn at the nausea inducing, interstellar travel. A few minutes later, Loki reappeared yet again, looking the worse for wear but his face was still an unreadable mask of blankness. The soldiers grasped the arms of their comrades as they'd been instructed to do, and in a blink, they were gone, leaving Tony alone once more with the only Asgardian that really set him on edge, Heimdall.

"Do you really think you'll be able to see them coming?" He asked the ever-vigilant god, referring to the immanent Chitauri invasion. He didn't mind giving that designation to this particular individual, he just looked the part.

"It is my hope, Tony Stark," he replied in his deep baritone, not taking his eyes off of the vastness of space beyond the end of the bridge. They stood for a time in, what for Tony, was an uncomfortable silence. Then he hoped against hope and queried the watcher a second time.

"Still no sign of her?" He heard the god sigh, maybe even shift his footing ever so slightly.

"I search but still find nothing of Asgard's newest princess. Whoever hides her, knows well how."

"How's he holding up?" Tony knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that if Loki hadn't been keeping himself hidden as well, that this guy would have been keeping tabs. Would he share the information, information on a prince of Asgard with Tony the human? Probably not but it was worth a shot. When the god didn't answer right away, Tony decided a mildly different tack. "I worry about him. I know that sounds weird, me worrying about Ass Hat but, I don't know, I guess I just legitimately think he has a chance at being an ok guy with her… But without her?" He just let it end there. He was surprised when Heimdall spoke again.

"Do you know the prophecy concerning the youngest prince?"

Tony felt good about himself; mother-fucking Heimdall just asked him a question. He felt special. "Can't say as I do big guy."

"Ragnarok, the end of our world and yours. It is said he will be the harbinger of it. I fear its fulfillment if he does not regain her."

"Well then…" Tony decided to just look out at he vista with the guardian. "Now I really need a drink."

"Indeed."

XxXxX

Thor stepped into his father's bedchambers where his mother, ever dutiful, sat by his side, calmly fretting over the lay of his tunic. She looked up to give him a tender smile but something in it faltered. Intuitive as ever, maybe she'd seen whispers of this day, of what he was about to ask or perhaps she'd just seen something in his expression that gave away his troubled thoughts. He'd never excelled at keeping his emotions off of his sleeve, unlike Loki, who, even as the woman he would die to protect lay in the hands of the enemy, moved about mechanically, performing his duties. Those closest to him would know something was amiss, but the thousands of warriors he was transporting… they would know nothing.

Frigga knew of Kenna's abduction, having been told by Heimdall, but the guardian told her no more. The ancient god had looked at Thor upon their return from Midgard, and spoken. "She knows of the princess's capture, nothing more." In this, Thor could easily read between the lines. '_The rest was not my place to say_.'

The troubled king walked over to sit opposite his mother, Mjolnir seemingly growing heavier with each step he took toward his parents. His intent upon arriving had been to ask his mother if what the flame haired woman had said was true. He could interrogate her, upset her, in order to know the truth but now as he sat in her presence, he knew he would not. In the end, it was unnecessary. Perhaps one day, he could ask Odin, hear it from his lips. Until then, he would live with the tiny hope that it had been a lie.

He looked down at his beloved hammer and sighed. The weapon's vault was filled with the great weapons of foreign powers. In his youth, Thor's belief in the infallibility of the realm eternal had been unshakeable but he was no longer the petulant, callow youth he had been only two years ago. The golden veneer of his realm could no longer keep his eyes dazzled. He could now see beneath it, to the traces of the blood and pain that it was built upon, that any great nation was built upon.

It wasn't until he felt the tiny drop of liquid hit his forearm that rested against his father's bed, that he realized his eyes gave away his deep turmoil. Nor was it until then that his mother spoke.

"Asgard could have no greater king than you my son." She said it quietly but with a conviction she'd never heard in her melodic voice before. "Neither could Loki have a greater brother nor I a greater son." She stood then, ceasing the tending of her husband and moved around to him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he knelt, she kissed the top of his head, giving him a comfort that, at this moment, he so desperately needed. "No matter this ending, know this my son."

XxXxX

AN: So much in one chapter. Kenna meets her kidnapper, Tony fretfully watches a detached Loki and Thor decides not to confront his mother about everything Aphrodite claimed. Next chapter… Loki. Has the madness returned? Duh duh duh!

CeffylGwyn: Woot, I'm glad I pulled it off. I resisted having him say motherfucker… even though I really, really wanted to. I like doing the odd perspective from time to time, just to mix things up. Oh, I think we all know that Loki and Aphrodite aren't going to be pals. Agreed, silly, unoriginal Romans… who knew fan fiction had been around for so long, eh?  
FuchsiaGrasshopper: Lol, if it isn't obvious, I'm now on a bit of a lull from traveling, hence the fun of writing again! Thanks for the kudos on Fury. I just had to have someone say it because com'on, I think most people's minds would be spinning. Thanks, it's been a ton of fun and I think you have written something like that… Ahem, Halios… :)  
CLTex: So great to hear that. Even with everything that's going on in the Marvel Universe (mutants, fantastic four, Thor/Loki etc), I think every new craziness would still amaze at least a few people, heck, I'd be one of them. Thor is a pretty pitiable character at the moment. Poor guy, there's no one he loves and respects more than his father so to hear something like that, it's almost like being told you're adopted… Oh, Kenna, I'm sorry, but I'm just getting warmed up. Haha, Banner moments… oh Banner moments.  
Sephe (Persephone): What a perfect handle for someone reading this story! Thank you so much for this wonderful review. I know I worried a few folks with my absence but they will never be permanent, promise. I know; it's both fun and nerve-wracking as I write these newest chapters. I wish I could alleviate some of your angst but I wouldn't want to ruin the rest of the story. I love that it brings up those kinds of feelings in you though, because it makes me feel like I'm doing something right. It's so much fun to play in someone else's idea and tweaking areas and introducing characters to make a familiar but new story. I hope you do post your own. Once you do it, I'm sure you'll find it's rather freeing. I agree, we've got the Norse and Greeks, let's get all the pantheons in on this thing… Osiris, where are you? Jkjk. I will try to keep it up and thanks again for the kind review.  
amakitkat: Aww, I hope you continue to love it. Be pushy, I don't mind. I hope a couple days weren't too long for you. :)  
Fat Old Sun: What can I say, I have a bit of a soft spot for him.  
HappyDeathExecutioner: You know it… Ragnarok anyone? Oh, but I think she knows _exactly_ how much Kenna means to him. I hope I make it as amazing as you think it's going to be, lol.  
Dunamess: I'm afraid so.  
lokiworshipper13: And I love going new directions (and a hint, there's one more 'direction' after this one). I've always been a mythology buff; I just couldn't help myself.  
KeeperoftheNine: I know, I know… it's just in my nature, lol. I try to keep it interesting. I KNOW! Can you believe it? This story, or what it's become, was never what I originally intended. It really took on a life of its own, though by chap 16, I was pretty sure that it was going to get a little crazy. And yes, the Greeks were a whacky bunch… biggest bunch of jerks in mythological history, but I loved em.  
whatcatydidnext: I'm glad that my convoluted plot is still making sense. I'd be sad if I started to lose readers because I'd gone overboard, lol. I'll try and 'petal' what a cute pet name.  
Peopleperson: Not traveling does wonders for my writing. I'm glad I was able to clear that up for you with Fury. Well then, I hope I made another day for you.  
TechieNinja18: Oh good, I felt a little apprehensive writing him but I'm so happy that people seemed to like it. I try to throw humor in whenever I can, especially in potentially boring 'here's what's going on' scenes like this one. I hope I can make it epic. I might actually have to write an action scene. I tend to avoid those because they are not my strong suit but I will give it the old college try. Ack, STUDY STUDY. I will not be held responsible for any poor marks, lol. And good luck!  
AuroraRose16: (79) Awww, thank you! So glad you like my twisted musings. How long have I been plotting this one? Not from the beginning, though I think I came up with the Aphrodite idea around the time I was writing the Avengers chapters. I was always going to have a female bad guy but it wasn't until around that time that I came up with the Greek angle. Nope, not dead. I'm glad you liked those two lines, I like pulling in quotes from the movie and then the other was my favorite from the chapter. Haha, I love all your exclamations. I know, I was bad, lol. Aye, it certainly did. (80) Thanks! Yup, I needed a way to get the whole gang together… immanent war and kidnapping seemed like the way to go with the S.H.E.I.L.D. folks. Who wouldn't cringe saying that? I mean really. And then Clint was my definite comic relief this chapter. I just had to get Santa in on it, tis the season, right? Yar, Loki engaged in patricide, much to Aphrodite's horror. Thanks for mentioning that, I'll have to go back and add in some more dialogue tags.  
Poodle warriors: Well, thank you for saying so. I think you're right, I know I would, lol. Yeah, I have but only because this is the first time where I've had to create the outside antagonism. Before, the movies did that for me but this time it's all me. Well, I suppose you'll just have to find out if something awful happens, or if you think it's awful or not. You might…  
zero kiryu is all mine: (79) I love sploding minds. ROFL, lazy… (80) Maybe, but really, his not knowing if she's dead or alive, in pain or not might just be enough.  
Winter Sombrero: Ack! Awesome! No he really doesn't and people so often make him a villain, and that always makes me a little sad inside. He can sometimes be an ambiguous good guy but he's still a good guy.  
Opera123: Mwahaha, that's me, destroying manicures one word at a time.


	82. Love's Price

AN: Song suggestion, "Name Above All Names" by City of the Fallen. Another tune set to repeat for the writing of this chapter.

**Love's Price**

They needed to return to Midgard. While he completely trusted the abilities of the Goddess of War, the Warriors Three and his top generals, they had no real connection to the realm's indigenous population outside of himself and Loki. In a perfect world, they would be there now, would have followed Asgard's legions there immediately but when Loki had asked him, without even meeting his gaze, if he could have some time in the great library, he'd been unable to refuse. That had been last night and as Asgard's king followed behind the head librarian through the musty rows of books, it was now nearing evening of the next. Even Stark, whose condemnations of his brother had lost any venom recently, was beginning to grow restless.

The old man stopped and gestured silently to where his brother was. Thor nodded his thanks and made the rest of the journey on his own. This part of the library, obviously rarely visited, had no access to natural light and the dim glow of candles and braziers gave the wood and leather surroundings an ominous glow. Passing several more shelves, he finally came into view of his brother, not sitting but hunched over several open tomes. He could see the way Loki's fingers quickly traced down the ancient volumes before impatiently turning the page.

"Brother?" he asked softly. He saw the way Loki's shoulders tensed and one of his hands balling into a fist.

"I need more time." A voice he scarcely recognized as his brother's answered him back.

Though it pained him to say, he had no choice. "We must go." He gently placed his hand on the pained god's shoulder. "We must prepare for what's to come."

Loki spun around so quickly that it surprised Thor. His brother's eyes were wild, tinted red and full of madness. "You wish to prepare!" He let Loki push him away, let him draw a dagger out of one of his numerous hiding spots on his armor and he let him press it to his throat. "Prepare for what? To save Midgard? Why? I only ever did any of this for her. I couldn't care less if that realm burns."

The God of Thunder, his patience seemingly infinite for his dark sibling, calmly reached up and wrapped his hand around the hilt of the dagger but didn't try to pull it away. "Because she would care, because it is what she'd want."

Loki pulled away from him as if burned, dropped the dagger and laughed. He spun, grabbed one of the books he'd been intently studying only moments before and hurled it against a far wall. "What she would want!" He whispered out harshly as he bent over the table, grasping the wood with such force that it creaked and groaned under the stress. "You speak as though she's dead. She is not. That was not the promise. Her death would be painful but I was promised something far worse."

"Brother."

"DO NOT!" The entire table he'd been working on was suddenly overturned in his rage, desperation and fear. "Heimdall cannot see her! But she's there; I know she's there. I just need to know where. Midgard will not hold the answers but maybe here…" he trailed off, suddenly scrambling on hands and knees for the books he'd just upended.

Thor watched the heartbreaking display, at a complete loss; he knew not what to say. Never, in all his years, had his seen his brother thus. He had no words to soothe this pain, pain that he couldn't even begin to imagine. Thor had lost loved ones in his lifetime but never had he lost anyone to anything as horrific as this alien menace bent of revenge. He'd never had a wife, or a woman that he'd coveted and fought for in the face of insurmountable odds. He thought of Jane, his sweet mortal and what he might feel… he might even love her but not with the devotion and passion that he knew his brother felt for Kenna. One day maybe, but not yet.

He was certain that few could know his brother's current anguish but despite that, he couldn't lose Loki again, not now. As selfish and cold as it felt, he needed his brother now more than ever. He needed his aid in defeating what came for Midgard and what intended to move to Asgard next. Without Loki, they could lose everything; both realms could fall.

"Midgard and Asgard need you."

"YOU THINK I CARE FOR EITHER OF YOUR PRECIOUS REALMS?" Loki roared to the library floor.

The king had had enough of this and spoke, each word gaining more volume than the last. His brother needed to hear him, even through the torment. "She would hate you, will hate you if you abandon us. She loves that realm, more than even I do. I will not allow you to fail her due to your weakness!" He flinched at his own words but did not regret them. He saw the way Loki stilled, his hands mid reach for a book. He calmed his tone but did not remove the urgency "We must go back, prepare for this war. We will save her Loki."

"We won't," a defeated voice replied but he stood all the same. "You do not know what they are capable of Thor, what horrors they…" Loki turned to face him then and in that moment, Thor did not see the God of Lies or Mischief, he did not see the trickster or the invader of Midgard, he saw only the young boy he knew in his youth. Tears trailed down the pale god's cheeks unchecked. "Tortures you cannot even conceive." He pulled at the tunic he wore, revealing the edges of his scars. "I do not know what to do." He said pitifully. "You speak of failing her… but I already have. I cannot save her because I cannot find her. I should be able to feel her, but there is nothing, like Heimdall's sight…" He trailed off once more, glancing down at his hands. "For all my magic, for a millennium of tireless effort and training and for what?"

He could take it no longer, Thor strode over the few paces that separated them and pulled his broken brother into a fierce embrace. "My words are weak brother. They'll give you no comfort but know this," he grasped the back of his neck, resting their foreheads against one another, "I will help you kill them all, every last one of them."

XxXxX

Aphrodite looked down at the still unconscious Asgardian and sighed. Their last conversation had not gone as she'd planned. She hadn't wanted to harm her, to cause her physical pain. She didn't even intend for her to suffer much emotionally. That wasn't the purpose of this game. She bore the young woman no ill will; she certainly did not hate her. That was a sentiment that she reserved for but one man, for the Allfather. She didn't even hate his sons, not even Loki. To be sure, she certainly didn't favor either of them and the stolen prince had earned his tortures, both for failing her master and for murdering her savior. Nor did she mind the idea of using them to make the old man suffer. He would pay for his crimes.

She crouched down next to the dark haired woman, pushing the haphazard dark locks out of her face. If anything she pitied the poor girl, bound so irrevocably to such an undeserving man.

"For that, I apologize." She cooed to the unconscious woman. And it was true. When she'd given her blessing to Laufey's queen all those centuries ago, she'd had no idea that it would lead to this. She giggled then, placing her hands up to her mouth. Soon the giggles turned to something more, to a loud laughter that had no mirth in it whatsoever. How many times had she given that blessing? She could count the times on one hand. Why so rarely? She continued to laugh as she recalled why.

The first had been for her uncle, Hades. Yes, he'd found love and eventually the object of it had turned affectionate towards him but there had been consequences. Dire consequences. Her uncle chose the daughter of the earth, abducted her away from her mother and taken her deep into the underworld. He made Persephone his wife, tricking her into forever remaining with him. Her mother had been so incensed, so sorrowful at the loss of her child, that she'd reined an unending winter over the world. How many humans had suffered due to her blessing? It had taken a decree from Zeus, that Persephone be allowed to visit her mother before Demeter had agreed to lift the winter before the world all but perished in her misery. So true love was found but at such a high price that Aphrodite had not granted it again for several hundred years.

The next time had been due to folly, an argument over which the fairest goddess was: her stepmother, her sister or herself. They chose a young man to settle the contest for them but when he could not decide at first, each of them had offered him a gift in order to help sway him. Hera, her stepmother, offered him power and a vast kingdom among men. Her sister, Athena, offered him wisdom and unstoppable prowess in battle and Aphrodite offered him the love of the most beautiful mortal in the world. Paris of Troy chose love and so she gave him Helen. That love had been true as well, both man and wife loving one another with a resolute and unshakable passion but it also led to their ultimate demise at the hands of some rather irate Greeks. The great city of Troy was razed to the ground, salt spread over its foundations and its people slaughtered.

Then, a thousand years ago, in her desperation to show her love for the Jotun King, she'd bestowed it once more, on his unborn son. Her memory of the day caused her manic laughter to slowly die down. Once more, her blessing led to nothing but tragedy. The son had been stolen, raised amongst her most hated enemy and eventually her blessing took hold. She looked down at the young woman once more before turning away, the sight suddenly too much. His love for this girl set in motion a series of events that ultimately led to her savior's demise. She knew all there was to know of Laufey's son, she knew of his outcast status among the Asgardians. She knew of his talent and abilities in magic. She knew how he'd always felt as though he stood in his brother's shadow and how he believed himself below his 'father's' regard. She knew it all. She'd seen his memories before they were altered; before her master twisted him into the puppet he needed him to be. In those untouched memories, she'd forced herself to watch what her 'blessing' bought her. She'd witnessed her savior, the great Jotun king, die at the hands of his stolen son, all so Loki could prove himself to his adoptive father and keep the realm from war, keeping her safe. It seemed that this was love's price. Death, war and pain. It took three times for the solitary Olympian to realize that it was no blessing, only a curse.

It wasn't until she heard the quiet moan behind her that she even noticed how her own hands were shaking. The woman stirred but did not wake. She'd seen the memories where this unfortunate girl tried to understand the stolen prince's unnatural need and love for her. Neither understood, neither could rationalize it and now, under her master's orders, she would use it to punish him. For a brief moment, she felt an amount of pity for the prince. If he had not been taken from his birth parents, none of what came to pass ever would have happened. In the end, it was Odin's fault. Her gift, if he'd remained among his own kind, would not have led to any of this. But the moment she started to withdraw the blame from Loki, she scoffed at herself. She may have given him his love, but she made none of his decisions for him. Just as she did not force Hades to abduct Persephone and she did not force Paris to greatly offend the Greeks that later killed him. She also, did not force the trickster to destroy his own father. She gave them love; the rest had been their own doing. She would not apologize for their folly.

"Who are you?" She heard a weak voice ask her from the ground. Aphrodite smiled, pleased that the girl had already forgotten her. She'd learned so many tricks from her master over the centuries, this was but one.

"I'm here to help you my sweet." And help her she would.

XxXxX

AN: Oh golly gosh. So much angst, it's just pouring off of everyone in waves. Loki, Thor, Aphrodite… they all have issues, some a bit worse than others. And now what is the crazy Olympian doing. It's not enough to just kidnap her? Dun dun dun.

HappyDeathExecutioner: Yeah, Aphrodite has had a lot of time for her hate to eat away at her. Not to mention, hanging out with Thanos for a thousand years probably hasn't helped that at all. Loki is now a bit lost, but maybe Thor can keep a hold of him this time.  
amakitkat: Thor did that for you. It might have helped, it certainly couldn't have hurt. I haven't done a Loki POV yet for that very reason, because I want everyone to try to image it before we delve inside the hysteria. Love that you love it!  
CeffylGwyn: Glad you thought so. He lost it a bit with Thor, we'll have to wait and see how his deals with it next. It's fun doing the jumps and trying to set a different tone each time. Tricky but fun.  
KeeperoftheNine: You know it sister. I have no plans to include Ra or any of his clan but the inclusion of them into Vice…. Hells to the yeah! But I'm just excited to see some more blue Loki angst… I've been the one on tenterhooks! (I see people write that as tenderhooks all the time, makes me giggle.)  
FuchsiaGrasshopper: Yeah, that's what I thought, lol. Poor Loki, I think he wants nothing more than to get his ass in gear. Heck yeah, let me be your inspiration, time for you to "get yer ass in gear"!  
Opera123: So happy to hear it. I'll try.  
Peopleperson: Hey, I love your wows. Aphrodite… I've never really thought of her as a supervillain before so I'm taking a bit of creative liscence with her concerning that. I figure, being the daughter of Zeus, she started with some natural firepower but then being Thanos' protégé for a millennium, she'd pick up a few more tricks. I think all of the god's can die, even the Asgardians. They are just really, really dent resistant. I'll point to the Avengers movie when Loki says, "the humans think us immortal". That makes me think that they don't really believe it of themselves. Maybe sickness and age don't kill them but I'm pretty sure outside influences can. My take anyway.  
CLTex: Kenna's fate. We'll have to see what Aphrodite has planned. I think the worst part of ever losing someone, is more in the not knowing than anything else. I've heard it tons of times from parents of lost children, that they just want to know, even if they are dead. I can only imagine that it would eat you up inside. That's what I'm doing to Loki. Yeah, Stark can be a superficial jerk but he's not a total prick. Again, an emotionless Loki, that's just another use of the unknown. If a guy is raging, you know what's going on. A silent one… well, then you have to guess and that can be scary. I loved writing the Thor scene, by far my favorite of that triple scene chapter. He's growing up, becoming a king.  
daftbearaveo: Well, I'd say I'm sorry on all three counts but since you love it (masochism?), I'll just say you're welcome. :) Sleep and food, that's ok but don't let this story keep you from your studies… that's just not good. I'm thrilled that you think he's been in character the whole time. I absolutely adore hearing that. Woot, someone else that's cool with the Greek angle. Hahaha, good nickname. I'm sure Natasha is going to get an opportunity for a POV. She and the captain are the two stragglers in that arena still. The story wouldn't be complete without everyone getting their turn. Heimdall's a blast to write because playing him off of Tony is just too fun. You hit it on the head; Thor is letting go of some of his naivety and optimism in order to be the man he needs to be to lead Asgard. (so do I if you hadn't guessed, lol) I'll do my best.


	83. Technological Hope

**Technological Hope**

"See, I told you it could be done and that you'd be the one to do it."

"I hardly think I had much to do with it…"

"Don't you dare go humble on me. It's really an unattractive quality."

"Humble, an unattractive quality? And just what qualities do you think are "attractive"?"

"Genius, great sense of style, wealth…"

"Forget I asked."

"Never." Tony replied with what he knew was a rather satisfied expression on his face. He'd had Bruce on this project from the moment he'd gotten back from Asgard with the Tesseract. At first, the quiet scientist, with a rather fascinating alter ego, had said it couldn't be done. '_It's a cube of ultimate power_,' he'd said. '_We shouldn't even try_,' he'd protested. '_This is the insanity_,' he'd ranted. But here they were, standing in front of the first non Iron Man suit related weapon he'd created in over five years. This might work, might save their asses.

He shivered slightly as he thought back to the moment when he'd passed through the wormhole with the nuclear rocket in his arms. He'd seen, first hand, the technology that the enemy was coming at them with. They had interstellar capable warships. They had firepower that he'd never even begun to dream of back when making state of the art weapons had been his primary focus. Then he remembered the day that Thor had come back to Earth with a very sexy Goddess of War at this side. He clearly recalled Thor's first words. 'It's not yet over Man of Iron.' The big blond god had then proceeded to tell him everything that Loki had revealed. The armada Tony had seen, the one he'd almost died destroying, was only a tiny fraction of the whole. It was in that moment that his overactive brain had started to try to solve the problem of destroying the force that was headed for Earth, a place he was rather fond of, at break neck speeds.

"Do you really think this will work?" Bruce finally asked, his eyes darting between the three dozen, tiny glowing tubes they'd managed to create.

"If Loki doesn't totally lose his shit before then? Yeah, I think we stand a chance. But without him?" He didn't answer his own question. In addition to the little bits of technological hope they had created and that they were currently staring at, Tony had also been hard at work, forging a suit that could withstand the environmental strains that upper atmosphere and actual outer space placed on him and his suit. Even with his newest prototype and its successful test run the night before, if this fleet of bad guys was even half the size he imagined it would be, he'd never be able to distribute them on his own fast enough and without detection. They needed Loki and his hocus pocus transport abilities.

Unfortunately, all he'd seen of the trickster god lately had not boded well. They'd gotten back from Asgard a week ago, and all the man did was pour over thick leather books from both archives here on Earth, and ones he seemed to constantly go back to other realms for in order to obtain. He didn't doubt that the grief stricken god had filled up anything less than ten rooms within Stark Tower.

Ever unwise, Tony had ventured to the room he'd set aside for Loki's frantic studies and perused the volumes, all of which were written in languages that he didn't speak or comprehend. With a quick query to Jarvis, he'd entered the room that said resident god happened to be occupying.

"Need any help?"

Loki had not responded, seemingly lost in thought and study.

"Because I might be able to." He'd seen the way that Loki froze for a few seconds before continuing what he'd been doing before, once again ignoring him. "You know, I could have Jarvis scan every one of these antiquated things," he said, referring to the books, "and then instead of reading every word, you could just do a search for whatever it is you've been looking for." The response he'd gotten had been neither expected nor, oddly enough, unwelcomed.

"Then do it and cease wasting my time." The hard voice spoke without its owner looking up from his work for even a second.

"A dictionary or translator volume for each language would help." Again, Loki stilled for no longer than three seconds before he all together disappeared. Tony had looked around for a few minutes, assuming that maybe the dark god had vanished to someplace a little more quiet and after ten minutes, he'd given up all together. An hour later, standing at his bar while pouring a glass of his absolute favorite bourbon, three dozen, massive texts smashed both his favorite crystal bar set, and his freshly poured drink. No sign of Loki.

"Fuck me." Tony had muttered with a muted smile

Twenty minutes later, Tony had six interns, seventeen security personnel and a few of his better engineers, force feeding material to Jarvis while he'd gone back to the room in which he'd last seen Loki.

It was as if he'd never left; still working tirelessly as he had been the last he'd seen him. Neither in the mood himself, nor believing that his studious guest was either, he got right to the point without any of his normal fanfare.

"Letting Jarvis know what to look for would also be helpful."

"The location of the Olympian God's home from when they once dwelled on this realm."

"Mt. Olympus?" Tony hadn't been an expert in Greek mythology a week ago, but if you can become an expert in thermo nuclear physics in a night, a week was more than enough. "On it." He'd waited for a moment, for some response but received none. "If you get a chance in the next, I don't know, time before the invasion actually begins, there's something I'd really like to show you." Again, no response. "Actually, it's not just 'like to show you', more like, 'really fucking need to show you'."

"And it pertains to what?"

Tony smiled. The guy hadn't turned his attention away from his current book but he had at least acknowledged his presence.

"Something you might actually be interested in. A way to kill them all."

It was the first time that Loki had looked him in the eye since Kenna's abduction a week and a half ago. He still looked incredibly haggard. Tony suspected that each of the jumps he did on his own between worlds, without the aid of the tesseract, left him weaker and weaker each time. If that was the case, he certainly didn't seem to be taking it easy. If Tony had learned anything about the God of Mischief in the relatively short span of time he'd known him, it was that he fully dedicated himself, single-mindedly, to whatever he undertook.

"The rare mortal that can peak my interest. Speak while the rarity lasts."

"I could tell you about it but you I think that interest of yours just might be better served with a little field trip." Tony then walked to the door, opened it and walked through. He held it open and waited, not looking back. For a moment, he wondered if maybe he'd been too presumptuous but just as the thought passed through his mind, Loki walked through the door. The god said nothing but stopped just past Tony, waiting to be led into the unknown. The billionaire took the hint and passed by him, not failing to notice the tremor in Loki's hands as he did so. '_Please don't let that be a sign that he's losing it_," he thought to himself before shaking the thought away. No point in worrying about the uncontrollable. At least that's what he tried to convince himself of as he led the god toward, what he thought, was their best chance at victory.

XxXxX

"If you've hurt him…"

"You'll what?" Aphrodite laughed, fully enjoying the worried consternation of her ward but not antagonizing her with it for too long. "I've done nothing to harm him."

"Then why am I here?" Kenna rubbed at her temples as she asked the question. Aphrodite recognized that move; she'd seen it a thousand times, enacted by a hundred victims. She was trying to remember. She knew still, this early in the treatment, that she should know something. That she was missing something, like how a dreamer tries to remember a dream just after waking. She could feel it, almost see it but the harder she tried, the further it slipped away.

"There is a war coming, young one. I have no wish to see you harmed by it." She saw the way the Asgardian looked at her askance, correctly guessing that the sentiment was false.

"Why would you want to protect me?"

Aphrodite sat down next to her charge, on the cool, stone ground and reached out to smooth some unruly hair out of her eyes. Kenna pulled away from her, going so far as to swat the offending hand away.

"Harming you would only make him angry. I have no desire for that." She didn't try to touch the other woman's hair again, just looked at her passively for a moment. "I think you would agree, that he's far more likely to do something foolish when incensed."

Kenna said nothing, only narrowed her eyes at her. The Greek goddess just smiled before lying back, enjoying the nostalgia of being in this place. How many times had she watched her father pass down judgments to mortals and gods alike? She let herself cover her eyes with the crook of her elbow, blocking out the warm glow of the room. She didn't fear the woman she'd been sharing words with. She was too young, too inexperience and too weak to pose any threat.

"But do not fret," she finally spoke, knowing the woman would hang on each of her words, "I assure you, I will reunite you once again, no matter the outcome of this war. I swear it to you."

"I have no reason to believe you."

"No, no you don't," she laughed sardonically. "However, I know I speak the truth. I know I will return you to him. I know that he will hold you in his arms at least once more and that knowledge is good enough for me." She raised her arm slightly to peak at the doctor who hadn't been able to rise for the vines that kept her rooted to the ground. "For you, only experience will prove me truthful or false."

Her ward would not have to wait long, though she didn't tell her that. She could feel her master speeding toward the realm of her birth. Hopefully he would not lay total waste to it and perhaps allow her to return one day, spending the rest of her days among the descendents of what had once been her worshipers. Perhaps they would come to love her again, perhaps not.

…

Two days later, Midgard was plunged into hell.

XxXxX

AN: Another grueling weak of travel made so much worse by holiday travelers. Not that there's anthing wrong with folks traveling home for the holidays but the huge volume increase… well, it sucks. This chapter was written (mostly) in the red carpet lounge (ty job for paying for that airport perk). So here's a fair warning, they serve free booze there. I hope it isn't apparent as you read it. So, next chapter… action (shit). Something I'm not practiced at. We'll see how it goes. Also, if you didn't get what Tony and Bruce were working on in this chapter, that's intended (not alcohol induced). Merry Christmas and happy holidays! I'll try to get the next chapter out sometime after the 25th.

CeffylGwyn: I try not to have cardboard characters, especially with villains (they tend to be way more interesting). Oh, what does she have in store for Kenna… it will be revealed soon.  
KeeperoftheNine: Why thank you. You know me and angst… we get along. That's a lot of hook! I'll take them. OOOOO, I read it (right before writing this chapter) but I need to review it. Heads up, LOVED IT!  
CLTex: I can't even being to know how horrible that would be. I'm loving writing the brothers. No, Aphrodite is not a physical torturer, she's a bit more clever than that.  
Sephe: I do try. Writing Thor's transformation has been some of the most fun out of the three Asgardians (the only characters to really evolve). I'm trying to give Aphrodite a descent back story so that it's more interesting when she interacts with everyone. I hope you continue to be intrigued by her.  
Opera123: I'm glad it's working!  
AuroraRose16: He certainly is. ROFL. If he'd been born here, I think that's exactly how he would have said it. She's not purely evil but she also has a thousand years of anger to release. As far as the gifts, in the mythology, she was the one that granted Paris the most beautiful woman in the world but the Hades one was all mine. I just wanted to use some of the original mythology ideas, where love had horrible consequences. So half mine, half original.  
Fat Old Sun: Haha. I'm glad her character is slightly ambiguous. I think most villains are, or should be, to an extent. There are very few purely evil people after all. It did.  
Elise's Angelus: Yup. I always wanted it to have a reason. Originally, when this thing first started, I was going to do a Jotun reason. But then, after reading more Loki fic, I decided I'd rather do something I hadn't seen yet. Hence the Greek angle. ROFL. I think he's plenty clever enough without my help but that was super cool of you to say.  
Peopleperson: ROFL. I love that I've unconfused things that weren't previously confusing but still made them less so… tehe. I'll always take your wows!  
whatcatydidnext: This will be the best I can do as far as a present is concerned. Hope you liked it.  
Daisycakes37: (6) Woot and ROFL. I know what you mean. I get crap every once in a while for my writing addiction. Oh well. Maybe I'll hone my skills enough and get an original idea and actually do something profitable with my typing someday. Either way, I'm having fun. (18) You're welcome? I hope you wind up reading to the end to find out if they end up together or not.  
HappyDeathExecutioner: Will she, won't she? I've kept it pretty vague but we'll see soon. We'll meet Aphrodite's 'master' soon enough.  
gameofshadows: Tehe, I'm a mix master… well maybe not master but it's what I did. That's the fun part of Loki, breaking him. Last time, he went all desperate and evil, this time… can't wait to show you. Yup, Loki's obsession was borne from something out of his control. I'm glad you liked the twist! Keep that heart, you won't be able to keep reading without it! *bows*  
angsty: I do love to write angst and smut. I was so glad that some people found that funny. I'd been dying to write it for dozens of chapters. Yup, fate and Loki have been twisted bedfellows. You can't have a Loki centric story that's over 250k words and not mention Ragnarok at least once. Yeah, there are certain words that my mind just likes to kick me with. My other terrible typo is being and begin. My fingers hate me sometimes. But thanks for pointing it out, I'll try to be more cognizant of those ones.  
Poodle warriors: He is. This time he's not suffering alone. We'll see if that helps this time around. Thanks!  
Chyld of Forever (Amie): (23) Thank you! So nice to hear you like my OC and that you like my Loki characterization. Dark Loki is the fun Loki. Lovey dovey Loki can be too but oh… give me the darkness to toy with any day (now real life guys, screw darkness and give me a nice one any day). Glad you read Merit, in Context. Still one of my absolute favorites on this site.  
Doodle: Awww, I know how it feels to have to wait. Sorry about that. Thanks!  
Zippythewondersuqirrel: (1) Glad you liked it. I hope you continued to. (47) Woot! Perfect Loki? Too kind. I hadn't seen too many significant others that didn't immediately look past his heritage, so I had to do it. (54) I did not know that. Very interesting however. I knew about Loki and the weapons but not the appoles. Cool. (72) I love reviews! Keep it up, lol. Aww, You like my Pepper but my Bruce needs work. I agree with that in the last chapter. I'll have to maybe go back and rework it a bit once this sucker draws to a close. (74) I love my smut and I love writing it. I'm shameless. (82) Finally, lol. Only took me 200k words to do it. Yeah, I know about Mjolnir's mythological derivation but I just wanted to tweak it to suit my needs, lol. I figure if Marvel can make Loki Thor's brother and not his uncle, then toying with the hammer isn't too bad. :)  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: Mwahahaha! Like a Griswald Christmas light knot? Try both, it can be a hoot. We all love to see him get overly emotional, I'm no exception. I can't wait to get the gang all back. Don't expect a Joss Weadon epic action scene but I'll try my best to make it interesting. Sorry for the delay… stupid job.  
chloe741: (1) Great1  
zero kiry is all mine: Loki can't be too happy for too long. At least I can't let that happen. I enjoyed giving Aphrodite some back story, some myth based, some all my own twisted mind. Thanks.  
guest and fan: You got it!


	84. Vengeance

**Vengeance**

Loki looked down at his shaking hand as it glided across the page. Lifting it up, he focused on calming it, tried to force it to remain still but he added concentration only served to worsen the near constant tremors. How many times had he traveled between all of the nine realms in the last ten Midgardian days? He tried to recall, tired to calm his frazzled mind enough to come up with a correct number but gave up on the prospect a minute later when he realized it didn't matter. While he knew that his mind and body were exhausted (he hadn't slept or eaten since she'd been taken), he also knew that he would not be doing anything to relieve that until the end of this. He could rest when he was dead.

He would never see her again, of that he was certain, would never hear her voice or feel her touch and it left a gaping void within him that he knew he would never be able to fill. He'd thought that finding out about his true heritage had been the lowest point of his poisonous life. He'd been wrong, so very wrong. Even before his fall, when he thought he'd never see her again, he'd at least known that she was alive, safe and happy on Midgard but now? He squeezed his eyes shut as the horrid possibilities of what was being done to her seeped into his conscious thought once more. Though he didn't hear it, too consumed internally with his pain, he actually let out a small whine as the cyclical waves of despair roiled through him yet again.

He needed to find her, or what was left her before the invasion began. If he took too long, if he failed, all traces of her would be gone. He couldn't allow that to happen; he _would not_ allow that to happen.

He pulled his eyes away from the dizzying number of words he'd been studying. He'd been at this for too long, had poured through too much information and for the first time in his long life, a Midgardian had given him hope. Stark was attempting to provide him with an amount of assistance by feeding the false consciousness Jarvis the entirety of information he'd collected. He could only hope that that computer would catch something he'd missed. If it did, the idea of thanking Stark surprisingly didn't even bother him at this point. If it meant finding Kenna…

He shook his head, trying to clear it of her. He needed to focus on the problem at hand, needed to separate himself from its cause and focus on its resolution, its end: vengeance. Before he died, he would have it for her and for himself. He would track down the red haired bitch and flay the immortal skin from her body strip by strip, laughing as he did it. He'd never tortured anyone before but he knew his first time would be the single greatest moment of his long, long life. He would tear apart her master as well, rend his dreams and ambitions into a thousand pieces and he would make the bastard watch as it all crumbled down around him. Only then would he let him die, let his Olympian minion die and finally, he too could die, knowing that he'd avenged _her_. The nine realms would then be free from some of the universe's carefully crafted instruments of insanity.

As horrific as it might have been, thoughts like that actually calmed his mind, made him forget his pain for a moment as he put all his energy into achieving that darkly pleasurable result.

A warm hand on his shoulder made him jump, too consumed with his dark fantasies to have noticed someone else had entered his room.

"Loki." His mother's soothing voice cut through the madness in his mind enough for him to pull his eyes away from the text, from his shaking hands and from thoughts of _her_.

"Mother, I do not have the time…" But she didn't let him finish, her hand moving from his shoulder to his mouth, silencing him.

"Thor told me," She seemed to be struggling for words and she sighed before continuing, "told me of who you are fighting," she said quietly. "Of who her people were…"

Loki shot from his seat, her presence anything but calming. His mother, while not having been apart of it, had been Odin's queen when Aphrodite's people had been exterminated. He still didn't know if the disposed goddess's words had been correct, if Odin had been the aggressor against her people but he didn't doubt the hatred she bore the old Asgardian King, a hatred that had spilled over and taken his precious wife away from him.

"Is it the truth? Was it all for Mjolnir?" he spat, his entire body shaking from the drain that this new expression of anger cost his already exhausted form.

She shook her head but not in denial. "I don't know. It was so long ago."

"So you've simply forgotten?" He leaned against the table and looked away from her beseeching eyes.

"I was not the queen then that I am now. Your father has always had his own ways and back then… I did not fully know them, or him."

"Then why are you here?" He was being cruel, he knew that. This was a woman who never wanted anything but to help and love her sons. For the life of him however, he could not bring himself to care enough to curb his words. Let those around him feel as much pain as he did, even those he loved the most. He heard her set something down on the table on which he'd been working.

"I cannot tell you of your father's motivations but perhaps he can tell you of his methods."

When he looked up, he saw her just as her trembling form slipped back through the doorway. For a moment, he felt regret. For a moment, he considered going to her but then he saw what she'd left: a journal and an old one at that, one of Odin's personal memoirs. He strode over to it, his mother all but forgotten as he tore open the tome, his hands still shaking but this time with new found hope.

An hour later, he snapped it closed made for Midgard once more. He arrived to find a war had started without him.

XxXxX

AN: Ohmagosh, sorry for the delay. I'd love to blame work but that's only valid when I'm traveling. I hope this short chapter, a teaser of what's to come, will whet your appetite until I churn out the next chapter, hopefully in the next couple of days. Also, to everyone that reads this story and is an author of stories I frequently read, I'll also be giving you tons of feedback on your work as well. My fingers are in typing mode again, woot! Warning, unedited review responses follow.

CeffylGwyn: It seems I only do cliffhangers lately. Glad you're liking Aphrodite in a character sense. I love all of the possibilities you have running through your head from that chapter. Am I evil, will I be evil… maybe. :)  
TechieNinja18: We'll learn of Stark and Banner's stuff very, very soon. Loki and Tony are practically the same character with just a slightly different background so them butting heads as well as getting along seems legit to me. My action scene will be a bit different, with more implied action than actual nitty gritty. We'll see how it goes. Everything is going great, thanks!  
KeeperoftheNine: Thank you. Rofl, convict stories on Christmas… interesting. I love writing those two in scenes together, so much fun.  
Peopleperson: Wow is a great word, lol. Aphrodite is an odd bird. She doesn't hate Kenna, but isn't sympathetic toward her either (by association). What's she got planned? You'll see. :)  
Sorceress of the Trees: (6) Yeah, we should always keep our tastes in fictional men and real life men very separate. What's fun on the page would most likely be disasterous in real life, lol. (10) That's sweet to say and I'm sure it applies to a lot of folks. (13) haha, woot! (15) tehe (20) awww! (23) Wow, that must have been an interesting relationship. (35) woot! (46) Thor is such a fun guy to write for. (60) haha, same here. It's just too fun to say. (64) ROFL, I appreciate it! (68) haha, can't fool everyone! (69) Awww (71) I couldn't help myself. You just know Tony was one of the first people to make a reaction vid of that (if he was real of course). (79) Good to hear. (80) Ah, the Bruce/Kenna thing… we'll see. (83) Woot! Hope it was worth it.  
jennigirl: I'm bad about cliffhangers and then I leave this short one… I'm bad.  
Opera123: To you to and you're welcome!  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: Yup, I love my employers… they treat me well. ROFL. It will be a battle, we'll just see what kind once I finally get the sucker written down. Hmmm, Kenna a badass, interesting.  
whatcatydidnext: Yeah, no one should ever mess with earth from the outside, do we ever lose? And yeah, we'll see about how they deal with eachother. Sounds like a great tradition. :)  
Poodle warriors: They now have a few things up their sleeves. We'll see how it pans out. Hmmm, what has Aphrodite been doing to Kenna and her memories? Hmmmm.  
CLTex: I'm a fanfic crack dealer, what can I say? Well, now you know with this little dose of Loki POV. Thanks!  
HappyDeathExecutioner: Ah, the master. I haven't said him by name but we'll meet him soon enough. Thank you!  
zero kiryu is all mine: Aye, cliffhanger extraordinaire here. Actaully… one POV from Loki was all we got, lol.  
Yasumi: (63) tehe, that's good to hear. (70) Awwww. Yeah, she needed it. (78) ROFL, is it bad that people losing sleep over this makes me feel good? (79) I can hand like and hate. :) (83) Gosh, I hope you didn't have any follicular loss due to the lateness of this chap!  
Guest: I will keep going and sorry it didn't make it out sooner. Thank you very much!  
Anon89: I'm glad the Mjolnir story is believable. Haha, I should have added a deus machima to the story, sure would have made it easier to write, lol.  
Skytteflickan: Yeah, a dub con warning probably wouldn't hurt but it's such a tiny portion of the story, I didn't want it to be something that people read the story for. Oh and OFC means original female character, just fyi. :)  
AuroraRose16: I can't stay out of his head, lol. Yeah, they have an odd relationship, that's for sure and while Tony can be an ass (a lot of the time) he's not a bad guy at heart. She's doing something but the same thing? We'll see.  
Zippythewondersquirrel: Thank you! Yeah, it's useful to have a character that has the money and know how to make new sciencefictiony weapons. Comes in handy (writing-wise).  
Guest Fan: Thank you so much! Awww, if only they were my own characters, lol. I won't stop till it's done, even if it takes a while.  
1stylistic: Sorry for the long wait.  
Guest: I not know, bad me. I'll give you more, promise.  
katsnowstorm: wow, great song for that, really. It's on my playlist now and everything.  
wastedlimelight: (18) You win the "review that broke the camel's back" award. Thanks for the note and extra motivation to get this going again!


	85. That Final Sentiment

That Final Sentiment

The moment Loki appeared on the landing pad of Stark Tower, he more heard the sounds of battle than he saw them. The city, which had only just started to recover from the last invasion, was completely blacked out. The only exception was the tower on which he now stood, his battle regalia materializing as he realized what was occurring. A sickening wave of déjà vu settled over him, the scene too familiar, except this time he was playing for his own side.

He strode into the tower, signs of damage already everywhere: blown out windows, charred walls where some sort of weapon had been discharged. Loki absently wondered if any of the Avengers had died. As far as he knew, only Banner and Stark had remained in New York, with the rest of the band of misfits spread around the globe, along with S.H.E.I.L.D.'s and Asgard's military might.

"Prince Loki," the familiar voice of Jarvis spoke above the din outside, "Mr. Stark wanted me to inform you that all of your supplies are where he showed you. He humbly asks that you, his words sir, _'get your ass in gear'_."

Loki gave no response but the computer said nothing else as the god teleported to the room indicated. There, on a long stainless steel counter, lay everything Stark had shown him. He looked each item over for a split second before closing the satchel and hoisting it over his shoulder. His eyes strayed to the end of the table to a before unseen object. He paused as the sight of it made his finger tips itch. The long, metallic, deadly looking object looked like a twisted cousin of the scepter The Other had given to him before his failed conquest of Midgard. The moment he took a step toward it Jarvis seemed to have anticipated the move and spoke at just the right moment.

"A surprise from Mr. Stark. He thought that, like your brother, you might like something a bit more "ridiculously theatrical". His words again sir." Loki touched the staff, tipped in a cruel looking blade and immediately knew that its power derived from the Tesseract as its burning magic licked at his skin. So, much like all of the other weapons that Stark had devised and produced for this very day, he'd created one for the dark god. He smiled for the first time in weeks. Yes, this just might come in handy.

"And Stark, where is he currently?"

"Outside of my communication range presently."

Loki nodded. Stark was already placing the his portion of the devices on the surrounding armada, something they were both supposed to be doing, something that had been agreed upon by each member of the Avengers and signed off upon by the director. It was what Loki was supposed to be doing right now but something he'd never had any intention of actually carrying out.

"Jarvis, where is the closest pharmacy?"

"I don't see how that is particularly relevant…"

"Where?" He repeated just before he teleported back to the roof. The moment he materialized, Jarvis provided him the location. The electronic consciousness attempted some inquiries but Loki ignored it, instead focusing on the city below, taking in the mayhem. He took in the area in which the pharmacy was located and seeing it relatively untouched, teleported there. A wave of nausea hit him as he staggered against the wall for a moment, cursing his weakened form and forcing himself to stand upright. It would not be much longer before this was over. He walked through the isles and taking a moment to test Stark's gift to him, he blasted open the locked back room. It only took a mere minute of perusal before he came upon what he was searching for. He broke open the locked cabinet and pulled out several vials. Removing several of his daggers, he lay them down on a nearby counter before he proceeded to uncap the vials and pour the viscous liquid over the blades. Loki discarded the bottles, reseated his blades and made his way back outside of the pharmacy. He would have to thank Stark and his mother for this… if he lived. If he didn't, he'd just have to hope that they'd take his successes for what it was, partly their doing.

Predawn light was just starting to filter into the early morning sky when he heard it; a sound that sent involuntary chills down his spine. The monster was roaring, Dr. Banner transformed and fighting against a force that even his monumental strength could not even hope to overcome. He would fare well for a time but the Chitauri would just keep coming and eventually the great beast would tire and be overwhelmed. It was only a matter of time. The same could be said for the rest of them, including Asgard's might. They had only ever been a means to slow the Chitauri down, not stop them entirely. He'd always had plans of his own, ones that his brother and the rest of his troupe never would have agreed to, well not all of them anyway. He looked down at the new weapon in his hand… yes, not all of them.

But that was before she'd been taken. Before, it ended with the deaths of those that had tortured and manipulated him. Before, it was a way to keep her safe. Now, he didn't need to be careful, he didn't need to ensure his own survival, now he could just end it.

With the aid of Stark, he could deal with the master. With the aid of Odin through his mother's hand, he could now deal with the minion. It would be short but sweet. It would finally come to an end.

He silently apologized to Kenna for not having found her, for failing to keep her safe. He then promised her that he'd at least keep her precious Midgard from destruction. She would have understood that final sentiment at least.

He looked to the predawn sky and searched for it, the power that he knew was up there, the power that had sent him here to conquer. It took a moment longer than he would have liked, he blamed his exhausted state, but he found it. Then he concentrated, gripping both the satchel and his scepter tightly as he made the final teleportation of his life. Such a simple and beautiful spell he mused as he felt himself dissolve. It had been some time since he'd taken the time to truly appreciate it, funny that now would be that time.

When he snapped back together, he was instantly met with a human's scream. He felt a moment's regret for not having entirely warned Stark of the part he would have to play. He might have explained it to the genius who had garnered a modicum of his respect if he'd thought for even a moment that the human would have willingly played along. As it were, he'd kept silent about this particular part. He'd anticipated that the tiny mortal, in his clever metal suit, would be caught and brought before the master that Loki so desperately wanted to kill. And kill him he would but not before the titan saw everything he'd built crumbling before his eyes. Only then would Loki let him die.

So it was Stark's screams that met his ears, an expected thing but what met his eyes left him paralyzed. There, at the foot of the warlord's massive throne, sat his wife.

Her eyes were wide with fear as she stared at the broken from of the genius who lay mere yards away from her. And there, standing just behind his Kenna, stood the creature he'd sought tirelessly to find. Aphrodite spotted him the moment he appeared, a wide grin playing across her beautiful features.

"I told you he'd come to us." She spoke to the creature behind her without even looking at him.

"Hnnn," came the deep-throated response. "It seems you were right."

Loki only spared them quick glances before his eyes fell back to Kenna. She was alive! For a moment, he didn't know what to do. He'd always had plans, been the master of planning but he'd been certain she was gone, out of his reach forever.

"Are you alright?" He asked, desperate to simply hear her voice now that he'd seen her face. She looked unharmed if only terrified. His question drew her attention away from Stark but she didn't answer, instead she just looked at him, confused and frightened.

"Thanks for taking the time to grace us with your presence, Asshole. Boy were you right, these guys are even bigger dicks than you…" Stark managed to gasp out just before a Chitauri sentry twisted a mean looking spike into the fallen man's shoulder. Punishment for speaking out of turn, a punishment Loki remembered well. The human tried but ultimately failed to keep the scream bottled up inside his throat. Once he'd finally quieted, the Olympian spoke again.

"Was it you that sent him? Such a fool's errand, you must have known."

"I did," Loki responded but didn't take his eyes off of his wife. He thought of Stark, of Kenna, of the titan and of Aphrodite… suddenly the answer clicked.

"So you've come back to us? Come to deliver us the Earth in an exchange?" Aphrodite led him, effectually telling him what he would have to do in order to get her back but doing so in the form of questions. It was a spectacle she put on for Stark's benefit. Let the human think he'd been betrayed. It seemed to work.

"You bastard," the billionaire spat, not able to say anything else for the screams his behavior earned him.

Loki smirked, not expecting a great amount of confidence from the human he'd once thrown out of a rather high window. Instead, he just nodded his head, letting go of his scepter and letting it clatter to the ground.

"Then you've brought it to me?" The titan stood, taking heavy steps towards the Jotun.

"I have." Loki felt the presence of the other behind him just before the creature's pain inducing fingers touched his cheek. He fell to his knees willingly, not because of anything the wretched creature did to him.

"You will bow before your master. You will not show the great Thanos such disrespect." It hissed. Loki smirked.

"Of course, wherever are my manners?" he mocked.

"Show it to us," the titan Thanos barked out, apparently not interested in Loki's false show of submission.

Loki's smirk never left his lips as he reached with his now free hand into the satchel and pulled out the Tesseract. Everyone in the room froze and for the longest moment, they remained in this suspended animation as they took it in. Finally, the titan's eyes widened comically. This was but a glimpse that Loki was offering Thanos, the first of many cracks before the titan's ambitions collapsed in upon themselves.

"What trick is this?" he growled. A look of surprise crossed over Aphrodite's face as well.

"No trick," Loki answered, turning over what was ultimately left of the Tesseract. The once perfect cube was now broken, cut into, and only half the size it had been previously. "I've found it profoundly unwise to disregard the ingenuity of these mortals. They did what I thought impossible, yet here I stand, holding this." He turned the remains of the cube and the Midgardian device that kept it contained and intact, over in his hands several times, allowing them all to see its current state.

"That's impossible," Aphrodite gasped.

"Obviously not," Loki quipped. "He's a clever one. Maybe if you don't kill him, he can put it back together again." This earned a pained laugh from said mortal. "After all, the rest of it… is on its way."

Loki was actually surprised with the speed at which Thanos moved as the Jotun suddenly found himself suspended in the air, looking down at the magenta skinned creature. It's yellow eyes bore into him as they narrowed.

"Explain!" Thanos roared.

XxXxX

Stark managed to twist his head around enough, despite being pinned to the floor by a metal spike through his shoulder as he saw Loki lifted, like he weighed nothing, off of the grating of the alien ship's floor. Despite that his mind worked at a faster pace than any other human, he knew he would never be able to properly describe what happened next. The movements and moments seemed to blur together. What started out with Loki being held the neck by Big Bad, quickly changed into Thanos holding someone blue and subsequently screaming. If Tony hadn't already been in agony, he would have laughed, well maybe he did laugh. He watched as the same shade of blue, that was now Loki in all his Frost Giant glory, began to creep up the magenta warlords forearm.

When Thanos attempted to throw Loki from his grasp, comically shaking the Jotun like a child tries to shake something sticky from its grasp, the titan screamed again but this time with a sickening sputter attached to the sounds. It seemed Loki hadn't needed a shiny new weapon courtesy of Stark Enterprises since it seemed he came naturally equipped with a nice icy one all his own that was now shoved deeply into Thanos' side.

During the ensuing confusion on the command deck, the soldier that had been holding him, along with the spike in his shoulder were suddenly gone when the creature sprinted off to aid its master. Half a second later, Kenna was by his side, ripping a portion of her shirt off in what he imagined was a way to staunch the blood that must be pouring out of him if his sudden wave of light headedness meant anything. He groaned when she applied pressure but kept his wits about him for long enough to see the Olympian goddess head their way, a look of pure malice written across her features.

"Pull me onto my right side, Sweetheart." He rasped out to Kenna. "Now," he said with a little more force. To her credit, the Asgardian didn't miss a beat, painfully rolling him just in time for him to access a backup power module and blast the beautiful bitch halfway across the room. Half a second later, the minion that had been pinning him down, landed with a thud next to them, a gaping but frozen wound fully visible in the center of its chest.

Tony looked up in time to see Thanos staggering back, toward an open doorway, half his arm completely gone, the end that should have been spurting blood, was still blue and fully frozen. Loki was making his way over to the six-fingered man who had forced Loki to his knees in a decidedly predatory way as the creature cowered, yelling something Tony couldn't understand to its master. The icy dagger, red with alien blood, still clung to Loki's arm as he drove it, a terrifying gleam in his eyes, deeply into the thing's chest. When he turned, the Jotun's red eyes came to focus on him, well not him but the woman who was frantically trying to keep him from bleeding out. They seemed to widen for a moment before the icy dagger melted away and the Loki he'd come to love (over the past two minutes) seeped back into view.

He strode over to them, his eyes scanning the melee as he approached. Before he'd made it halfway, Tony felt Kenna's skilled hands ripped away from him. The tricky Olympian bitch had recovered from her introduction to his repulsor cannon. He twisted his head to find that Aphrodite now held Kenna firmly in front of her, one arm around the doctor's neck, the other was holding a wicked looking blade that seemed to already be drawing blood from where it pricked Kenna's side.

"What have you done?" she screamed as the arm around Kenna's neck tightened. The Asgardian seemed to pass out from the move.

"Demonstrating just how foolish it is to underestimate them," he nodded his head at Stark, his pride growing a little at the comment from the god, "and me." With that, Loki moved so quickly that Stark didn't even fully see it but he heard Aphrodite cry out in pain, dropping Kenna, as several daggers from within Loki's armor struck their mark with frightening accuracy. "NOW STARK!"

He didn't need to be told twice and he gave a second demonstration of just how far human ingenuity had come since Aphrodite had last been to Earth. Loki then crossed the remaining distance between them, grabbed Kenna and placed his boot on Stark's chest. The alien command deck disappeared and a vomit inducing split second later, they were back in his tower, in his lab.

"I suggest you activate it now Stark." Loki said as he gently lowered a still unconscious Kenna to the ground.

"You didn't exactly get yours distributed."

"I never planned on it. Cut off the head, the body dies," Loki explained without even sparing him a glance. Tony didn't need any more explaination.

He just groaned before doing his part. "Jarvis, execute the Shattered Protocol."

"Yes sir. You can expect the first detonation in 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." He listened for the first of many explosions but he wasn't sure why. The Chitauri ships were out in space and if no one can hear you scream in the vacuum of space, no one was going to hear an entire armada of alien ships being obliterated by explosive packages filled with tiny pieces of the cube. He absently wished he could see it.

"Jarvis. Please tell me you're getting video of it."

"Of course sir."

"Good." That's when he closed his eyes and promptly passed out, his last thought had something to do with wanting a glass of something really strong. It had been a long day after all.

XxXxX

AN: So, that's my action sequence, or at least most of it. Arrgh, I just don't know. This was my newest hardest chapter to write. I don't even know what else to say. So I'll go with, I hope you enjoyed it and at least it wasn't short.

Opera123: Glad you did and I will be sure to.  
jnotjane: I am! I tried to pack a lot into that little thing. Will Odin make an appearance, not as part of the next few chapters. Beyond that? We'll see.  
Peopleperson: Haha, I gotcha. I just got caught up in the holidays and then the days after. I figure Loki is an intense sort of fellow so his feelings about her be as well. Woot, love my wows.  
CeffylGwyn: Haha, that's our mercurial Loki. Sweet one moment, crazy murderous the next. Glad you liked it!  
katsnowstorm: (79) I'm glad I can keep you intrigued! (84) Yay! I'm so glad you've enjoyed it the whole way through.  
Sorceress of the Trees: You're welcome, I love doing replies. You took the time to review after all. Torturing you? tehe. It will all be clear soon. It was just a teaser, so mean of me. It didn't take me as long but longer than I would have liked. This chapter tortured me.  
Anon89: I know, apologies. I just had to do a little chapter like that, let you into Loki's head before everything went down.  
bearaveo: Emotional rollacoaster! Love that it felt that way. His idea of vengence was the only thing keeping him going at that point. Without it… who knows. Thank you!  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: Woot! We needed some Loki introspection before the climatic action scene (or anticlimactic, I dunno) Revenge is what kept him going. I love your two graves saying. I was getting at that the whole chapter since Loki planned on dying taking out his enemies… until he found Kenna alive. And yes, it applies to Aphrodite as well, though she wasn't as honest about it like Loki was.  
HappyDeathExecutioner: BAMMMM, your curiosity will continue though, I'm not done yet.  
zero kiryu is all mine: In that one, it might have been. Appoligies. Not for this one however. Lol.  
gameofshadows: I'M BACK! ROFL. I took a bit of an unplanned break but I'm back. Short and sweet, that's what I was going for. The journal, oh, you'll find out soon enough. And then war. I didn't go into it much since this story has always revolved around Loki and Kenna, I wanted to keep it that way so no giant action scene for me. I hope your nails didn't suffer too much from this shorter wait. Glad to be back and everything is going swimmingly!  
Poodle warriors: Glad you liked it! Hope it was enough action…  
whatcatydidnext: haha, love it. I hope you didn't scare the bus driver.  
Zippythewondersquirrel: Of course we do, she's the best. Always there to say or do just the right thing at the right time.  
wastedlimelight: (71) Awww, I always get all giddy when someone says that. I've tried hard to keep Kenna believable and the same character with minor changes as the story progressed. (84) ROFL. No apologies needed. I will continue, no worries. So happy you've enjoyed it so much!  
DMMD: Holy mother of god… love that line. I'm so happy to have a new reader on board and I'm glad you've enjoyed it. Thank you so much!  
Guest: (5) Thank you. (7) Oh, yes he is. (40) Kenna isn't a superhero but she has her moments where she shows that she's not a weakling. This was one of those moments.


	86. You Have Lost

AN: Quick song suggestion: Vengeance by Zack Hemsey. It's Aphrodite's swan song and perfect for her.

**You Have Lost**

Just as he remembered from before, the sounds of battle simply ceased, no fanfare, no dazzling explosions or well worded exclamations of defeat, just an end to it. The Chitauri war machine had once again fallen apart but this time, its destruction heralded his victory, not his defeat. In the distance, there were the sounds of the aftermath, people screaming, and electronic warning devices crying out in the early morning but he heard none of it. All of his focus was on her unconscious form, his hands tracing the edges of her face in disbelieving wonder. She was alive and with him once more. He wished her eyes would open, that he could witness her relieved expression and that he could begin what would be an eternity of apologies for letting her come so close to harm. If only she would open her eyes.

It was a groan from the other unconscious person in the room that finally drew his attention away from his wife. Tony Stark lie bleeding on the floor, the wound he'd sustained while under Thanos' care had already soaked through Kenna's hastily applied makeshift bandage. It didn't take someone of his wife's profession to know that without additional attention, the Man of Iron would not survive the day. As loath as he was to admit it, the idea of letting the mortal's life expire didn't leave him feeling particularly satisfied, or even apathetic. He took one more look at his wife; certain that she was no longer in any immediate danger and moved over to the man that had somehow managed lessen the god's distaste for him. He didn't dwell over that unsettling revelation for long as he leaned over the prone Avenger and pulled away the blood soaked bandage. The wound was ghastly to say the least but despite it, Loki placed his hand over the torn flesh and closed his eyes.

Magic of this sort was never something at which he'd excelled. There had been little allure over the years to learn anything of this nature, little mischief to exploit from it and he suspected that even his limited scope was entirely due to some attempt to please the woman behind him. It also didn't help that he could near pass out himself from his exhausted state but in light of all of that, he did manage to stanch most of the bleeding only moments before the lab doors exploded inward.

Despite his newfound lack of hate for the genius, Loki wasted no time in returning to a protective position in front of Kenna, placing himself between this newest threat and his wife. Before the dust settled long enough for him to see his enemy, the great, green beast roared. The presence of the transformed Dr. Banner should have allowed Loki to relax somewhat, an ally had arrived but the moment the hulking beast saw him, it rushed him. He didn't even have time touch Kenna and transport the two of them safely away before he was unceremoniously slammed against a wall. It screamed at him for several long moments, its immense mass heaving with its strained and fatigued breathing.

For a moment, Loki considered paying Banner the same sort of respect that he'd shown Thanos. It was possible that if his touch could harm a titan, it could also hurt the beast. It wasn't an idea that bothered him or at least it wasn't until he caught a glimpse of Kenna. Loki closed his eyes, steadied his frenzied nerves and spoke as calmly as the situation allowed him.

"Kenna and Stark are hurt." Loki opened his eyes to see the glassy eyes of the beast staring him down. "I…" He suddenly felt the desire to cut out his own heart but forced the next words out despite how it pained him to deliver them. "I need your help. To… protect her." He thought his teeth might break with how strongly he grit them together.

The massive green face stared at him a moment, the eyes narrowing in suspicion before it chanced a look behind at both Tony and Kenna. The beast grunted before returning its focus to Loki, the look it gave him was more than clear. _'Why should I trust you?'_

He answered the unsaid question. "Stark could die without your aid and Kenna… I must make sure that Aphrodite can no longer harm her. I cannot do that without you."

The beast's eyes studied him for a moment longer, Loki could see the intelligent mind behind the explosive aggression. He'd been a fool to ever think that Banner's other persona was nothing but mindless passion and rage. It seemed as reluctant as he was to form this alliance but finally, it nodded and slowly backed away. Loki witnessed something remarkable then, as Banner seemed to make the conscious decision to no longer be his large counterpart. It took less than five seconds before a breathless scientist stood within the room, the beast no more.

Banner didn't spare Loki another look as he quickly surveyed both Stark and Kenna, completely unconcerned with his nudity. He saw the slight hesitation when he made his decision to see to the still bleeding Stark, obviously suppressing his desire to get a closer look at Loki's shallowly breathing wife.

The Asgardian took the opportunity to move back over her, touching her cheek once more.

"Don't you have someplace you need to be?" the physicist who was once again playing the role of medical doctor asked without turning from his work on Stark. "You make sure she's safe, that's the deal."

Loki could hear the weariness in the other man's voice. It matched his own. He took another long look at Kenna before turning his concentration to another part of the planet. He focused on the immense power of Mjolnir and sent himself to his brother's side. In his current state, he had no desire to face another god alone, even one that might be dying or already dead, if Odin's journal was correct.

"Brother!" Thor boomed, his post battle grin fully in place. The expression turned serious the moment he had a chance to look Loki over. The blond moved away from the Asgardian general with which he'd been celebrating. "We could see the brilliance of their dying vessels in the darkness of the night sky, Brother. You and the Man of Iron are heroes; they will sing songs of this for millennia to come." Loki didn't suppress his urge to roll his eyes despite the odd pride the words filled him with. He staggered and nearly fell before Thor caught him under the arm. He allowed Thor to support him as his mind fell back to the matter at hand.

"Kenna, she was with them." Thor tensed next to him but said nothing, preferring to allow Loki to answer the questions he desperately wanted to ask. "She is unconscious but seems otherwise unharmed. Banner watches over her and an injured Stark."

"This is truly wonderful news..."

Loki didn't let him continue. "You said you would help me kill them all." He watched the way the king's face darkened before he nodded resolutely. "Come help me make sure that job is finished." Thor only nodded again, his grip on Mjolnir tightening.

Thor recognized the intense feeling of weightlessness he would always experience just before Loki transported them someplace else, his brother's immense power never ceased to awe him. He'd never truly understood its depth until recently but that was because Loki had never seen fit to share it with him, always so damned private even when they had been on the best of terms when they'd been younger.

Once his eyes adjusted to the new scenery, he heard Loki swear under his breath. "How could I have missed this before?" Thor wasn't exactly sure to what his brother was referring as he started up at the peak of some mountain of which they now stood at the base. "It was right here all along." He was about to ask for clarification when Loki's hand gripped his arm and once more they were being transported though space using the sorcerers magic.

This time, the sight that met his eyes filled him with a sense of ancient wonder. This was a home fit for gods, or might have once, long ago. He didn't have much time to take in the ethereal beauty that surrounded them when he saw her. His entire body tensed at the sight of the woman that had caused his brother so much pain. Aphrodite lay against a massive marble pillar, her clothes soaked with blackened blood from the three visible wounds that he could see. Thor quickly noted that none of the wounds should have incapacitated her, considering their placement. One bloody mess centered on a shoulder, another on the opposite forearm and the third, the one that still held what was unmistakably one of Loki's daggers, protruded from the lower portion of her right thigh.

"I've been expecting you." Her voice no longer contained the near melodic quality that he remembered. Instead, it wheezed from the damaged and obviously dying god. "I waited just to see you."

Both brothers took the opportunity to walk forward in a combined front until they were standing mere feet from the once splendid creature. She laughed, though the sound quickly morphed into a sickening cough when Aphrodite saw Loki pull another dagger from within his armor.

"You haven't the need for that Stolen Prince. These three have already done their good work. Though, might I ask what is on the blades? You see, I never learned exactly what it was that Odin used to kill my father. What poison graced these blades?" Her hand shakily rose to brush against the wound of her arm; the effort of the move seemed to leave her breathless.

Thor didn't like this. He'd seen fallen enemies close to death before. He'd seen ones that accepted the end as calmly as this ancient woman was but he'd never seen one so… accepting of defeat. His grip on Mjolnir only tightened at the unease he felt.

"Does it matter?" Loki asked. "Soon you'll be dead, joining the rest of your kind."

"I suppose it doesn't," she chuckled, "but can you not satisfy the curiosity of your vanquished enemy?"

Thor looked to Loki who'd taken his eyes off of Aphrodite for the moment and was looking at the dagger he held before carelessly tossing it beside the fallen goddess.

"Your father died by extracts of the poppy, you die by its refined cousin, morphine."

"Ah." Thor watched as she looked thoughtful and nodded. "My uncle should never have brought that damned flower from its home in the underworld." She smiled up at them both before chuckling to herself once more. "It was always beauty wrapped in death. How apropos."

Loki shrugged at her words. It seemed he was just as weary of her countenance if his next words were any indication.

"You lie here dying and defeated, your master is either dead…"

"He's not dead." She cut him off. "Not even weapons made by these clever mortals could kill him." She must have noted the way both men tensed. "Oh, by no means is he coming back but he's not dead." She looked up into the sky as her brow furrowed. "My guess, he's sitting at Death's feet, begging for her audience. She'll ignore him of course, she always has. He's not allowed to die you see, she won't allow it. You have nothing to fear from him, at least not for a good long time. He is her plaything, as your wife was mine. As you still are."

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF HER!" Loki roared, surprising his brother but not the Olympian at their feet. She just laughed before breaking into another fit of bloody coughing as Loki swooped down and took the goddess by the neck, lifting her up and pinning her by it, against the column on which she'd been resting. He shook with the effort but Thor made no move to intervene, just staying close enough in case his help was needed.

"You think you've won." She barely managed to get out around Loki's tightening grip. He released her and she crumpled to the ground like a marionette with its strings cut.

"We _have_ won," Loki spat. "Your army has been obliterated, your master is gone. Just how have we not?"

"We..." she managed to chuckle again. "There is no 'we', Jotun." She managed to prop herself against the pillar once more. "The mortals, they won. I'm not even upset by that. I was never delighted to hear that they would suffer. I'm still rather fond of them, even after all of these years.

"Enough of this chatter, woman." Loki bent down and retrieved his discarded blade. He pressed it to her neck but he didn't kill her, not with her next words spoken.

"Even Asgard won but you, Stolen Prince, you have lost."

Thor watched as Loki shook with the effort of not killing her. "Explain," he barely managed to whisper out.

She didn't. Instead, she looked to Thor or more specifically to his weapon. "I'm glad you brought it home one last time." And then she closed her eyes. "I can feel it. It reminds me of my father. I can almost feel as though he's here with me. I'm glad to die here, in the place of my birth, rather than the black reaches of some faraway realm. My sincerest thanks for that." Once she finished speaking, her face took on a serene quality even through the splatters of blood and the ashen skin.

"What have you done?" Loki demanded with more force but again, the answer never came. The Olympian goddess, the last of her kind, didn't say another word and never would again.

XxXxX

AN: Dun dun duuuuunnnnnnn! Yup, I've gone and thrown another wrench in the works and I've gone and left you with yet another evil cliffy. Thank you everyone for your continued support through this behemoth of a fic. It's not over yet but the end is finally in sight. I'm traveling again, so I'm going to keep the review responses short, please forgive that. I love each and every one of your gracious little kudos, I really do.

CLTex: Thank you! He got his revenge… sorta.  
jennigirl: I love updating! :) He certainly killed some baddies.  
BarefootBallerin: Awww, thanks! I'm so happy you think so.  
Opera123: I've always wanted to use Jotun form Loki and since you rarely see it used for a practical purpose, I thought I'd give it a try. Aww, greatness? You flatterer.  
CeffylGwyn: You never know if Loki's gonna be the bad guy but he's always his own guy, that's for sure. Will she be ok? I can't wait.  
bearaveo: Thank you. Now you know about the blades, at least for Aphrodite. It doesn't have any basis in lore or anything, just a way to kill a god. Ding dong, the bitch is finally dead. I'll try.  
DevilCuriosity: (40) Aww, word of mouth is the greatest compliment. Yeah, if I weren't so impatient to update, I could have definitely used a beta. Sorry about that. I'm glad you were able to enjoy it despite that. Aww, you like my Tony (so do I, lol). You're very welcome.  
Yasumi: No worries on not reviewing. I'm still way behind on reading and reviewing myself. The plan worked but… Thank you! Aww, Jarvis got some love!  
HappyDeathExecutioner: Woot! It certainly did.  
Anon89: I don't know much about him in actuality. I wanted him to be more of a behind the scenes bad guy but I kept your comment in mind when I wrote this chapter. He's not dead but he's certainly out of he picture. Thank you!  
Poodle warriors: I hope that's a good thing. :) Now what indeed.  
TechieNinja18: Thanks! I'm glad I was able to positively affect what sounds like was a rough week.  
AvalonTheLadyKiller: Haha, white knight underpants. Kenna's back but… There will definetly be more of those guys, promise. About that proper celebration… it might have to wait. *stares at feet during coaching session* Thank you for that. I'm so pleased that it seemed to hit the mark. I'll try to keep the doubts to a minimum.  
Sorceress of the Trees: Haha. I think, since I'm not a pro writer, that a lot of my stuff probably has a movie feel, lol. We will definitely see Kenna's reaction… next chapter.  
katsnowstorm: Sorta… Though I think I ruined that already.  
Peopleperson: Woot! The are together again…  
YuKiOnA-Ga: I try, glad it's paying off. Thank you!  
KeeperoftheNine: You, may I say, are too, too kind. I mean really, I was worried about that chapter and then with everything you said… I couldn't stop smiling. I'm thrilled you liked the action and enjoy that I keep everyone on their toes. You know I love blue Loki and I've wanted to work in that aspect of his character then ENTIRE story. Just took a bit of time. The precariousness of their situation… good way to put it. Never apologize for that… I've been terrible lately but I will make up for it. I have so many stories to catch up on, its going to be a fun time reading and reviewing. Bushfires? Sounds like not so much fun, stay safe.


	87. She Promised

AN: Song suggestion: "Quiet" by This Will Destroy You It's just instrumental but it just sounds right for the scene. Also the name of the band seems made for this chapter.

**She Promised**

"She's dead, Brother." Thor moved to stand next to Loki, hesitantly gripping the dark god's arm when he saw just how badly the other shook. This was not the trembling of a bone-weary man; this was fear. Loki feared the unknown that Aphrodite had given to him with her dying breaths. There was only one way for Loki to lose in all of this…Kenna. "Let us leave this tomb, let the dead be as they are. This is no longer a place for the living."

"It may be a place for me."

Thor dropped Mjolnir to the ground; its weight reverberated through the ancient place. He grabbed Loki's other arm and hauled him around to face him. "You told me yourself that she's alive."

Loki tore himself away from his brother, nearly falling in the process. He managed to steady himself before tumbling to the ground, breathing heavily and staring down at the now dead goddess. Thor looked as well, relieved but somewhat saddened to know that they had witnessed the death of a race. He would have the truth from Odin one day about this. He was drawn from his thoughts when Loki finally spoke.

"You are right, let's leave this place."

He nodded to his brother, retrieved what might be his ill gotten heirloom and allowed the victorious but terrified prince to grasp his arm. When next he opened his eyes, they were in the ruined confines of one of Stark's many labs. Thor absently recognized it as the one he'd spent much time in with his Jane when they had been constructing a method of transport back to Asgard after the first Chitauri invasion. There was blood on the floor but no sign of anyone else in the room. Loki looked frantic for a moment before the voice of Jarvis spoke up.

"Dr. Banner has moved both Mr. Stark and Lady Kenna to a less ruined part of the building."

"What room?" Thor took on the mantle of finding their whereabouts, desperate to take any additional burdens off of his brother's shoulders, no matter how inconsequential they seemed.

"Seven levels down, room 4837, your majesty. Six doors to the right as you exit the elevators."

"Thank you Jarvis." Thor expected Loki to transport either himself or both of them down there but when nothing happened; he turned to find Loki leaning heavily on one of the lab tables. He immediately went to his aid, grasping him under the arm.

"Come brother, let us see to our friends." Loki merely nodded, accepting the help he required to simply move about. "You will rest once we've seen them."

"Is that an order?" Loki tiredly quipped.

"Aye, one you will heed."

They entered the elevator without anything else said and simply the shift in pressure once it reached their destination caused Loki's knees to buckle. In all the years he'd known him, Thor had only ever seen his brother anywhere near to this state and that was not so long ago. He prayed that this situation was not just some sick mirror of the last.

They entered the room that Jarvis had indicated to find not only Dr. Banner working on Stark but another man, one that Thor had seen before in passing. By his movements and obvious expertise, he was some sort of healer. Kenna lie on a nearby bed, unconscious. Thor said nothing to the working men as he took Loki over to his wife. He left him leaning against the bed as he went to fetch a chair from the other side of the room. No sooner had he set it down then Loki slumped into it, resting his head against Kenna's bed, near her face, one arm draped across her stomach. Not knowing what else to do with himself, he took a position against the wall and watched the humans busy at their task.

From what he could see, they had patched up a large puncture wound on the Iron Man's shoulder. He wondered what had caused the injury when he spied the removed armor off to the side, the corresponding gash in the metal left little to the imagination as to how severe the wound had been. Now it was little more than stitched flesh. Banner was not even tending to that as he checked a human machine that beeped periodically in the wordless room. The other man was just starting to place a soft looking bandage over the repaired wound, using some thick, sticky tape to secure it in place.

A groan from the unconscious man caused Thor to stand from his reclined position against the wall just in time to see the unique human's eyes flutter open.

"Fuck me." The vulgar man groaned out with a gravely voice. "I'm not dead yet?"

"No…" Banner stretched out the vowel sound as he finished checking the machine. "No, you managed to cheat death for the second time in six months." Thor might have smiled at the comment if Aphrodite's words about her master and being Death's plaything weren't still fresh in his ears.

"Death's overrated." They continued with their silly banter and it did seem to cut through some of the tension in the room. "How about the rest of my musketeers? They look any better than me?"

Banner glanced behind him to a sleeping Kenna, now guarded by what might have been an equally unconscious God of Mischief.

"Sleeping." He told Stark. "Just like you should be." The other man then took a vial with a thin needle attached and injected something into one of the tubes attached to the awakened patient.

"Hey doc, what cocktail are you giving me?" He didn't sound concerned in the least, rather, he seemed fully excited by the prospect.

"Morphine," the other healer answered.

Tony was about to say something in response but a short bark of laughter from Thor cut him short. The king immediately noticed his mistake and bowed his head.

"Apologies." He gave no other explanation for the outburst however. It wasn't his story to tell.

"When did you get here big guy?"

"Only moments ago."

"Better question, how did you get here? I thought you were in…" he faded out for a bit, a big grin on his face, "Germany or someplace like that."

Thor took a few steps toward Stark, making sure that neither of his attendees minded his approach to their patient. Thor knew of the wrath of healers when someone mindlessly interfered with their treatments. Neither man paid his nearness any mind, so he finished crossing the short distance, coming to stand next to his fellow Avenger.

"You are correct, I was there but my brother came to me seeking aid against Aphrodite."

"But she was on the ship." Tony's brow furrowed for a moment before it smoothed itself out once more. "Oh yeah, the whole teleportation thing. Someone needs to tell them that's cheating."

Thor smiled at the lighthearted joke and was about to respond when Dr. Banner cut in unexpectedly.

"She dead?"

Thor looked to him and saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Yes, Bruce Banner, she has joined the rest of her people." He watched as the doctor nodded then, glancing over at the still sleeping Asgardian woman. His eyes lingered too long, eyes that didn't look at her as a friend's might. Thor's mouth parted slightly at the silent revelation and for once in his life, he wished that he'd continued under his common obliviousness concerning such things.

"Ding dong the bitch is dead," Stark mumbled out. Now heavily affected by the drugs coursing through his system and laughing at his own joke. "Did you get her ruby slippers?" He just continued drunkenly chuckling, not waiting for a reply to his confusing question, one Thor couldn't bring himself to focus on at the moment anyway as he continued to stare at the doctor who'd pulled his gaze away from his brother's wife once more. He felt pity for the man right then and wondered just how long he'd felt this way. The ponderance was cut short by a sudden yelp coming from the female who'd obviously awakened.

All eyes turned to Kenna as she sat up, looking absolutely terrified as she stared at his brother who was just raising his head off of her bed.

"Kenna?" He heard his brother whisper out, fear in his voice but not surprise. The woman's eyes shot around the room, taking in everyone present as she scrambled back off of the bed and away from Loki. She quickly skirted around the edge of the bed, keeping as much distance between herself and the rising.

"You… how… why are you here?" She squeaked out before her eyes shot to Thor, widening even further. "Prince Thor?" she groaned out as though seeing him was some sort of terrible revelation. He looked back to his brother who was now standing but leaning against the bed, his expression was enough to rend the king's heart apart. It was horror and longing and despair the likes of which Thor had never seen. It did not improve with his wife's next actions.

The moment she'd cleared the bed, she'd run straight for Dr. Banner. She crashed into the bewildered doctor's chest, clutching to the oversized coat he wore as though he might save her from some terrible fate.

"They're here to take me back. Please don't let them, Bruce." She buried herself deeper into Banner whose shocked expression only increased, his arms held helplessly at his side. "Please."

"Kenna I…" Bruce began but stopped when Loki put to sound the raging feelings that her return had caused. He gripped the edge of the bed and, despite his fatigued state, threw it against the adjacent wall. Kenna's voice drew Thor's attention back.

"That woman did this, she brought them here." She was crying. Thor didn't need to see her face to know that much. "She promised me that I'd get to see you one last time…" The woman was desperate. "One last time." She repeated before swiftly diving her fingers into a still completely stunned Banner's hair and crashing her lips against his slightly parted ones.

"NO!" Loki roared, blind rage obviously taking over at seeing such a thing, making his way suddenly for Kenna, his intent clear. He crossed the distance in a second, ripping the terrified woman away from the stunned doctor, sending Banner to the floor.

"None of it's real, Kenna." He was holding her by the back of her neck, the other hand lodged in her hair. "You have to believe me, please," he pleaded with her.

It was obvious that she didn't as she immediately began fighting against his hold. "Do not touch me!" she screamed. "Let me go! I'm not your whore anymore!"

The words stunned everyone in the room but none more so than Loki who suddenly released her. Kenna stumbled back, immediately moving to Banner who was still sitting on the floor.

Thor watched, still frozen, as Loki just stared at his clenched hands, keeping his back to the scene on the floor behind him. It was Stark's voice that cut through the palpable silence that followed.

"Uh doc?" His eyes were equally wide, taking in the unbelievable drama as it continued to unfold. "I think you gave me some bad morphine."

XxXxX

AN: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH shit. Aphrodite did keep her promise to Kenna… it's just that the '_him'_ referred to someone else (she'd already been messing with the poor girl's memories). I don't think I have ever been as cruel to a set of characters in a story as I have been in this one. I have been chomping at the bit to get this chapter out ever since this plot bunny started rooting around in my brain. Are you shocked? I've been doing the subtle Banner moments, gosh, since chapter 36 I think. Just in case anyone is wondering, this is the final arc of the story that has had… four or five now, lol. Ah well, on to responses to my oh-too-wonderful reviewers. And a quick turnaround let to fewer reviews so I get to splurge on the length of them this time.

CLTex: Something was definitely up. I didn't want it too overt before since I wanted this to be a bit of a crazy reveal chapter but there were definitely hints dropped. And you're right, it's the only way he could 'lose'. I even used those words in this chapter, lol. You can go ahead and take credit for that. :)  
jennigirl: For a while I considered doing something more spectacular as she died, like her turning to stone or something but then I thought, they're immortal and all but they're still flesh and blood, so they get to die just like little ol humans. I looked up several plants associated with Greek mythology and has several possibilities but I wound up chosing the poppy for the very reasons you described. It was the best fit, that's for sure. Haha, you've wanted those two to have a kid forever, lol. Only time will tell. :)  
Poodle warriors: Yup, no more action in the action _action_ sense but plenty more conflict and whatnot. I prefer writing drama since the other causes me a bit of anxiety if you can believe that.  
CeffylGwyn: I know! But at least the next chapter came out quickly. I think your worry was well deserved in this case. He knew something was coming but he didn't anticipate just how craptasticly horrible it was going to turn out. Thank you! And you didn't wait too long. :)  
KeeperoftheNine: I know and you love it. And now that you know, what do you think? Evil enough for you? I actually liked Aphrodite. She was a villain and bent on destroying the characters we love but I wanted her to have a justifiable reason. Taking revenge on someone's kids is obviously wrong but heck, family blood feuds exist like this today in many parts of the world. She wanted satisfaction for having her entire world ripped away from her. I don't know, I just have always preferred somewhat sympathetic villains to ones that are made of pure evil. Haha, yeah, I like irony so having the goddess of love rip them apart… that was just fun.  
Sorceress of the Trees: No, I don't think anything in Loki's life is allowed to be easy, it's almost a defining part of his character. You didn't have to anticipate for very long, did your heart break?  
Anon89: Well, you know the answer to that question now. Now both husband and wife have very screwed up memories. Oh, I love that you caught that. Slowly turning Loki into a not completely self absorbed bastard as been a goal of mine from the beginning and extending that to humans was just the latest iteration of that plan.  
Opera123: I love that you loved it! I didn't make you wait too long but that's because I couldn't wait to get this sucker posted. :)  
bearaveo: She is dead. I figured if poppies were associated with death, then it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to say they originally came from the underworld and hence Hades. Yup, Loki doesn't like the fact that Tony has grown on him but he's just a capable of change as anyone else. Well, now you know exactly what that heffer, lol, did. I'm so sorry for all the cliffies, it seems I'm addicted to using them. Thank you, thank you!  
HappyDeathExecutioner: I've done the unthinkably evil, of course. Did you expect anything less? :)


	88. Masterfully Delivered Misery

Yet another song suggestion: In a Heartbeat – Mvmt II by Veigar Margeirsson

And 1000 reviews! I love you guys!

**Masterfully Delivered Misery**

Natasha sat passively at the large conference table and listened to the entire tale as told by both Stark and Thor. She and Clint had been in Moscow during the invasion and for eight grueling hours had fought alongside members of the Russian military, Asgardian warriors and other S.H.E.I.L.D. agents. It had been some of the most horrific fighting she'd ever been involved in, putting the battle in New York not so long ago to shame. Clint sat off to her left, his right arm trussed up tightly in a sling in order to aid in the healing of the spiral fracture he'd sustained when he'd stepped into the path of a Chitauri that had been hell bent on cracking her skull in with the blunt end of its malfunctioning rifle.

She shifted in her chair, attempting to relieve some of the pressure on her hip that the thick cast she now wore on her left leg (broken in six places) caused. As she glanced around the table, she noted that none of her Avenger comrade in arms, including Thor's warrior buddies, had managed to escape injury. Cap was covered in already healing shrapnel wounds; the whole right side of his face was still red and pock marked. Tony was sat in a wheel chair, his shoulder fully covered in a mass of bandages beneath his thin shirt and Thor seemed to favor his right arm when he moved. Her wandering eyes stopped on Banner. He didn't have any outer physical injuries like the rest of them but after hearing the tale all laid out, it was plain enough to see the internal injury he'd sustained.

She'd seen his affection for the Asgardian doctor almost as soon as it developed and while she'd also seen how he'd obviously made his peace with the fact that he could never have her in the way he'd like, she could see that the new situation had destroyed the peace he'd made with himself.

She scratched at the edge of her cast, already dreading the next two months, as she just knew the damn thing was going to itch like crazy. She glanced down at it for a moment and decided that all things considered, it could be much worse. Her heart, though tougher than most, wasn't being ripped apart by some dead mythological character from beyond the grave.

"So what does she believe to be the truth?" Fury asked, the only guy that didn't look like he had any new injuries to add to the mystique.

"Well, she thinks she works for me, for one." Stark spoke up. "She remembers the first attack on New York and she knows it was Loki but she thinks she was kept away from him, that he didn't know she was here after his capture."

"She thinks Aphrodite brought Thor and Loki to Earth in order to punish her for fleeing Asgard, thinking she was some sort of Asgardian bounty hunter or some shit. She had no idea who she really was or what she was really doing. Hell, she thought they were working together."

Natasha noted that Fury didn't question Banner's role in her memory. She wondered if it was because he didn't want to chance seeing the Other Guy, or if he was genuinely showing a bit of compassion by skimming over that part. If she were a betting woman, she'd place her money on the former. Fury was not known for treating anyone with kid gloves, unless that someone could take out half a city if given the proper motivation and it didn't take a spy with the skill set for reading people like she did to see that the doctor was already teetering on the edge.

"And Loki?" he asked. "Where is he now?" The question was directed at Thor.

"I know not." The king said quietly, the heartache he felt was practically dripping off his sleeves.

"You'll let us know if you find out?" Though he had the decorum to pose it as question to the king, underneath that, it was nearly a demand. Without a doubt, Fury still saw Loki as a threat. He'd agreed to work with him against the second Chitauri invasion but only because of that classic saying, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'. That meant that now that the greater enemy was gone, Loki's 'friend' status had just been downgraded once more. She both agreed and disagreed with his position in the matter. Yes, Loki wasn't exactly their buddy now but he had managed to end this war before it took out half the planet and if what Kenna was now going through, having part of her life ripped away from her and rearranged like a Rubik's Cube, she just might believe that his actions against Earth not so long ago, might really have been far more the doing of the 'big bad' than the Norse god's personal vendetta. Either way, this new wrench in the clockworks could blow up in their faces. His motivations tended to revolve around Kenna so who could guess how that would impact them now.

"Certainly." The blond god responded, his voice bland, devoid of its normal deep tenor.

"Good, then we'll adjourn for now. Everyone get rested up, you all deserve it." With that, the meeting ended. Natasha reached behind her for the crutches she'd left there and slowly rose. She gave Clint a sharp look when it seemed he was going to do something foolish like try to help her up. Save her life… fine, but baby her, fuck no.

"Oh!" Stark suddenly exclaimed, drawing hers and everyone else's attention back to him, just like he loved. "I sent out for schwarma. Thought I'd make it the traditional 'stopped the end of the world' celebration food. No worries though, I'll just have it sent to your individual rooms." With that, he let Pepper wheel him out of the room.

"He's an idiot." Clint murmured beside her and she felt one corner of her mouth hitch up slightly at both Tony's ridiculousness and the archer's intentionally ironic statement.

"Yeah," she huffed out. It almost sounded like a laugh, almost. She made her way toward the door, Clint leading the way. As she passed Banner, she saw the way he'd just continued to sit at the table, not moving to leave, fidgeting with his fingernails. She glanced back at Thor, just as she moved through the doorway, he was looking at Banner as well.

"Goddamn mess." She whispered to herself.

"Got that right." Barton said quietly over his shoulder, obviously thinking the same thoughts she was. It wasn't unlikely that they were everyone's thoughts at that moment.

XxXxX

He sat watching her as she stared out the window. Her eyes hadn't lost that puffy redness the entire day. After she'd woken and the revelation of exactly what Aphrodite had done became clear, he'd simply disappeared. They all thought he'd fled to some far away realm in order to deal with his rage and despair but all he'd done was force himself to appear invisible to their eyes. He suspected Thor knew that he wasn't really gone but the rest believed the deception. He'd forced himself to watch as she'd doted over the confused doctor.

They had tried to explain it to her then, given her snippets of the truth that had been ripped from her by the Olympian goddess. They'd tried but all it had done was confuse her and cause her pain, pain he knew too well. He'd watched as she shook her head, tears streaming down her face until it had become too much, her hands flying to the sides of her head as she began to whimper.

Thor had been the one to put a stop to their attempts. He'd been the one that had taken her to her previous quarters, left untouched by battle. He'd finally been forced to order her there when she'd tried to cling to the doctor but when Banner offered her no help, she'd morosely followed his brother, as had he.

He'd watched over her all that night as she cried, curled in a little ball on her bed and had to listen to her whimpered pleas for mercy. The next day, only Thor visited her, trying once more, for only a short time, to explain. This time she'd been far calmer but it quickly became clear to their king that the pain his revelations caused was too monumental to continue for very long. Once he'd left, she'd broken down again, asking the seemingly empty room what she had done to deserve such torment.

He'd silently answered her question.

'Nothing.'

He now leaned against a wall, his eyes never leaving her. Is this how it was to be now? Would be just play the coward, hiding in magic from her and everyone else? He didn't dare reveal himself again, too terrified of what he might do in the face of her rejection. But he didn't know what to do. For three days he'd been there, his mind constantly working except for when his body finally forced him into a fitful sleep. He hadn't developed a single coherent plan, not a single one. Sure, he'd had ideas but none were realistic.

He'd imagined running away with her, forcing her to go with him to some far away realm as he tried to make her remember. That was but a fantasy. How could he remind her of their past when he still had such a poor grasp on it himself? It would only make her hate him more that she did now with her now twisted memories, even if she did eventually come to believe him. If what they'd done to his mind was in any way an indication of what they'd done to hers, then they could have altered every single one of her memories of him. She might 'remember' him as a sadist for all he knew.

A knock at the door pulled him out of his dark thoughts. She didn't move from the window, didn't even look back but she did call out to whoever was behind the door that they could enter. Loki half expected to see his brother step through the threshold but he was not so lucky as that. Bruce Banner, the one that Aphrodite had made Kenna believe she loved, stepped inside the room, full of so much apprehension that Loki could smell it pouring off the mortal.

"Kenna?" It came out as barely more than a whisper.

Still, she didn't turn from her position at the window but she did tense at the voice.

"Three days. It took you three days to come and see me?" Words that started out strong, almost angry had crumbled into something akin to a sob by the time the last syllable was uttered. She'd pined for him. When she'd cried, Loki knew her tears had not been for her husband but for the mortal that hadn't even managed to close the door.

"I'm sorry." So much regret in that voice, it made Loki want to throw up. He wanted to rise, reveal himself and just dispatch the man. The feeling would be sweet, at least for a moment until he saw the horror on his wife's face, the horror and hate. He couldn't face that, so he stayed where he was and let the scene play out before him, slowly cutting into him, torturing him. He leaned his head back against the wall and scoffed at himself.

Even if he could handle his wife's eternal hate for him, it didn't change the fact that Aphrodite had chosen extraordinarily well. Of all the people to falsely attack Kenna to, she'd picked the one creature he likely couldn't best. He almost laughed with incredulous rancor at that thought, one he'd had over a thousand times in the last 36 hours.

"I didn't know if I should come."

Kenna laughed mirthlessly at that. "Is it really true?" She finally turned. "That it's all a lie? Do you really not care for me at all?" Her words caused the man's mouth to drop open slightly.

Loki's eyes burned into Banner, his entire body taunt as a bowstring as he waited for the reply.

"I…" Bruce ran his hand around the back of his neck, looking up at the ceiling. "Jesus." He supplied pathetically. For a moment, Loki thought that was all the doctor was going to say but again, he wasn't so lucky. "I met you as you tried tirelessly to save people's lives. I'd never seen anyone as compassionate as you but that's what stuck with me, I'd never seen any human be as compassionate as you and you aren't even human."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I know but…"

"So you won't answer." She accused and turned back to the window, fresh tears trailing down her face. "Or you don't care and never did."

"Kenna."

"Please just go." She said tiredly.

"Let me explain."

"No, just leave!" Ordered sternly, pinching her eyes shut and lowering her head under the weight of the situation.

Banner didn't leave. Instead, he took a step farther into the room, his brow now even more knotted than when he'd first entered. "But you need to…"

She spun on him then, her face red and drawn into a grimace. "No!" She almost shouted. "I don't NEED anything from you. You aren't who I thought you were. I'm sorry that I've upset you, made you uncomfortable but if you can't even answer one god damned question then all I _NEED_ IS FOR YOU TO LEAVE!" She screamed at him, her anguish growing with each step she took.

The next words Banner shouted back in haste made Loki want to die; made him wish that Aphrodite had just taken the direct path to revenge and not this masterfully delivered misery.

"I loved you!" He shouted back making everyone in the room hold their breaths until the doctor seemed to realize his mistake, his untactful backpedaling making matters worse with each word he uttered. "I mean… shit. I did but you were out of my reach. I tried to make it so you could stay the first time but you couldn't. I tried… Tony tried but… shit."

"The first time?" Her voice quavered. "When he attacked earth to take as his own?" She was parroting what she'd been told, not actually remembering it. That much was plain to see as she looked down and to the left, a telltale sign that she was only recalling the past she'd been told about, not pulling it from her own experiences. Banner only nodded, seemingly afraid to speak. "And I left because I," she swallowed, "loved him?" Thor had intimated as much without actually saying it, knowing he'd always been a terrible liar.

"No." Bruce irritatingly corrected her. "You went back because there was no way to stay. You were a citizen of Asgard and Thor wasn't about to let you stay, for Loki's sake." The named god wanted to pull out the man's tongue.

"For his brother's sake." She grasped at her head suddenly as she obviously tried to recall what had been hidden from her but failed when the pain became to great. She fell to her knees but no sooner had she made contact with the soft carpeting, then Banner was by her side, pulling her into a comforting embrace. It became too much. If he stayed another moment, he would crack and do something he could never take back.

He teleported out of the room before he could hear another sickening word said.

"Brother?"

"She is lost to me." He replied without even looking up, sitting in the same position against Thor's wall as he had been against hers. "After everything, I have lost everything."

XxXxX

AN: I hope you listened to the music and if not, I hope you check it out at some point. It's such a heartbreakingly beautiful piece but I'm a sucker for instrumental works. Anyway, things don't seem to be looking up for our poor characters. And, I've added yet another Avenger to the list of POVs. Doing a bit of dry Natasha was fun even if she didn't do much but make some internal observations. I think I'm only missing Cap now. Thanks for the big review boost for last chapter! Always nice to see something you've been looking forward to sharing be received so well.

Sorceress of the Trees: Well, if it broke with that one, how'd this one treat you? You'd have done the same thing? haha, great minds, right?  
CLTex: Yeah, I like building up to something so that when it happens it's not coming out of left field. So it's an "ahah" moment and not a "?" moment. Thank you!  
whatcatydidnext: Because I'm a bitch. Question answered. :)  
Guest: Mwahahaha!  
Poodle warriors: Yeah, Kenna's memories have been full on scrambled and it's kind of a shitty deal for everyone involved. And you're right, no matter what, someone loses in this. Love the visual, thanks for that.  
jr-bb: Awww, I'm glad you were able to force yourself to read it. I'm the same way. I love getting my heart ripped out during a story, fluffy is fun but angst (fictional anyway) is king!  
CeffylGwyn: ROFL! Yeah, of all people to screw with, Bruce is the meanest one to do it to. I loved writing that scene for all the reasons you describe. Character emotions…you are mine to toy with! Thank you. *blushes*  
Peopleperson: She did it because Loki had been promised that if he failed Thanos, he'd be made to wish for something as sweet as pain. Aphrodite followed through with that promise, innocent bystanders be damned. 2 wows? Awesome.  
bearaveo: I think Aphrodite was of the ilk "you can't make an omelet without breaking some eggs", meaning if she had to torture Loki, it was ok to hurt a few innocents along the way. She did get out of it easy but the poor woman did have to live for a thousand years with the memory of her entire family being slaughtered, justified, no but still… :) I'm so honored that I could bring out your rage monster. You really are too kind.  
Fat Old Sun: She gave no blessing but she certainly cursed them all with her actions regardless. That's exactly why I chose Bruce, Loki can't defeat him or at least is a fully formidable match. Glad I shocked you!  
amakitkat: I'm afraid it is happening. I won't be pulling a, "and it was all just a bad dream".  
Guest: Awwwwwwww! Thank you.  
lokiworshipper13: Aww, thank you for saying so. You're welcome. It's been my pleasure to share it and with reviewers as nice as you, it's been so much fun. Oh my gosh, send me a PM when you publish it. I'd love to read it.  
Guest: I'm afraid so. Loki doesn't seem to get many in the win column. How will Bruce react? This chapter definitely gave you a taste of that. I wanted a Thor that sucks at picking up sarcasm but not one that is an oblivious doofus. Thanks for appreciating that.  
YuKiOnA-Ga: I love that you feel that way. Well, it's not over yet. I'll try to keep it coming.  
HappyDeathExecutioner: Thank you! You'll always get moreeeeeeeeee, lol.  
TheTalkingCupcake: I never get tired of hearing that. You've seen a taste of how he's coping…  
Anon89: I couldn't surprise everyone. :) Using Banner, the guy that tossed him around like a ragdoll just seemed like the right choice. Oh yes, he's definitely desperate.  
KeeperoftheNine: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeessss! She is a post mortem bitch. Only time will tell as to the fate of Kenna's memories. Yes, the final plotline my friend in this ridiculously long fic.  
FeatherfooD: Yes, yes it is. Yeah, they've been through hell and back but I thought I'd send them on a return trip for kicks. Hope you liked it!  
TechieNinja18: It wouldn't be much of a twist if it didn't do that a little. :) Oh, you better write it because I'd love to read it. The world could always use another Loki centric fic. Thank you for mentioning Tony. I love writing his dialogue and I worried that with the revelation of this chapter, his contribution might get drown out. You saved me from that worry. He does need a hug but I only think one person could give him one that would matter at this point. Never stop rambling, I love it.  
AuroraRose16: (85) Thank you! Reunited physically but the rest… (86) Eeeek, you were on the right track. (87) Amnesia was close but you're right, this is worse. Aphrodite sure did exploit those feelings. I hope it's interesting or I'm not doing my job, lol.  
Zippythewondersquirrel: Rereading? Awesome. You're welcome and thank you for taking the time to tell me, such a nice thing to do. Oh and 1000th REVIEW! Woot woot!


	89. Fiction From a Story

Warning: Sexual content contained within.

**Fiction From a Story**

"How shall I enjoy my little whore this evening?" He asked rhetorically as he slid a hand around to her chest and mauled the taunt flesh of her breasts. The pressure from his hand made the rope that encapsulated both breasts rub painfully against her already raw flesh. She wanted to crawl away from him, escape his torment but she was trapped, as she always was with him. Now, on her knees, her hands bound intricately behind her back with the same rope that cut into her chest, she was at his mercy once more. She cried out when his hand painfully connected with her backside.

"I asked you a question my pet. I expect an answer."

"Any way you wish, my prince." She bit out, hoping that was what he wanted to hear. If it wasn't, she was in for more of his generously provided pain.

"Any way I wish." He chuckled above her. "And if my wish is to hurt you, leave you marked as the little toy that you are?"

"If that is your wish." She whimpered out, praying that it wasn't the case.

"What if my wish was to share you, let other's have you? Would you like to be taken by many, to be nothing but the pleasurable means of numerous men?"

"No." She whispered. "Please no."

"Selfish little thing." He'd hissed into her ear as he smacked her buttocks again and then again. He didn't stop until she was begging for him to stop. "You are nothing but a whore, such things shouldn't bother you so. You should want such, beg for such." He then thrust into her without any warning and she screamed.

She was still screaming as she bolted up in bed, the nightmare clinging to her even as she realized what it was. She fell back to the pillow and curled onto her side, tremors running through her body as she tried to push the horrid memory of that particular night away. Or was it a memory? It wasn't, or maybe it was… She squeezed her eyes shut and clutched at her temples.

None of it made any sense and every time Kenna tried to force some sense into her world, her mind would rebel against her causing these intensely painful headaches. If that had been the extent of it, if that had been the worst part of her life now, she could have handled it but it was so much worse than that.

He didn't love her, not the way she remembered anyway.

Sitting up from her bed, a place she spent far too much time these days, she rubbed at her temples when she felt the impending pain if she continued down that path. Trying to sort out the real from the false had been impossible. She pulled herself out of bed and trudged to the washroom, pulling her shirt over her head and discarding the shorts she wore as she went. Once there, she stepped into the shower and let the freezing water pour over her head, pushing the ache away with its frigid spray.

What she 'remembered' was, nearly twelve years ago, making a bargain with Prince Loki. It had been awful, the pain, the abuse and his cruelty. He'd been unrelenting until finally, he'd finally transported her to Midgard. He hadn't left her be however, choosing to continue to torment her as she started what was supposed to be a fresh life. Then one day, he left and never returned. She hadn't known why but she was finally free. She'd met Tony Stark when she'd been called in to assist with his recovery after he'd amazingly escaped his abduction. After he'd recovered, she'd been offered a position as one of his personal physicians. She'd always suspected that it had as much to do with her skill as a doctor as it did with the fact that she was a fairly attractive woman. She'd followed him to New York during the construction of his downtown building, working at a local hospital as well and keeping in touch with the eccentric billionaire through regular checkups.

Soon after the completion of the building, when his entourage was about to head back to California, her hard won freedom had started to crack. Prince Loki came and attempted to take Midgard for his own. In the aftermath, Kenna was terrified of being discovered by either Prince Loki or Prince Thor. She'd finally confided in Tony about her true origins and he'd promised that he'd do everything in his power to keep her safe and hidden from the Asgardian royalty, even going as far as to speed along the process for their departure.

That's when she'd met him. She knew who he was, had seen him on the news when he'd first appeared on the scene, destroying everything in his path when he lost control. It didn't matter to her in the least. She didn't fear him at all, especially not when she heard that he'd been the one to finally stop Loki. She'd had Jarvis play her the footage of Bruce tossing Loki around like a rag doll at least a hundred times. Their actual meeting took place at the hospital where she worked when he'd volunteered to help in the aftermath of the attack and the terrible damage Loki and his war machine had caused to the city and its inhabitants.

It had started innocently enough. Soon after he started helping, they would travel there together since they were both residing in Stark Tower. She'd loved his gentle personality, the way he'd treated patients, especially children. He was everything that she'd never gotten to experience with a man. All she'd known was cruelty at the hands of men that had been close to her: her father, Franear and Prince Loki. He had been a breath of fresh air. The fact that he made a fool of Prince Loki was just icing on the cake.

After the princes' return to Asgard, he'd finally built up the courage to begin to court her. He'd asked her to dinner, taken her to movies and walked with her in the park after the worst of the aftermath had passed. Just a month ago, he'd kissed her. The thought still sent pleasant little flutters through her.

She shut off the water with that last thought. But none of it was real. It was all a lie, concocted by some woman that hated Odin of all people. It was her lot in life to suffer, not for anything she did, but for the actions of men and women she'd never met and never would have dreamed of hurting.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her head before donning a bathrobe. The moment she stepped through the washroom door, she froze, fear pooling in the pit of her stomach. The desire to flea was almost unbearable. There he stood, her supposed husband, her tormentor of both her false past and her present reality. He looked terrible, too thin, his flesh almost colorless with dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he wanted to eat her alive.

Why was he here? To take her away, back to Asgard and force her to be the wife that they all claimed she had become? Unable to stand still with her nightmare still fresh in her mind, she took a step back from him. His eyes closed, the pain apparent in his features. She felt a headache impending when his actions didn't conform to what she remembered of him. His voice startled her, her eyes shooting back open though she didn't even remember closing them.

"Were you happy?"

Her mouth dropped open slightly in both confusion and surprise at the odd question.

"In the past that Aphrodite concocted for you, were you happy," he cringed, "with… him?"

Her throat felt like it was going to seize up, too overwhelmed with her fear of him and the pain of knowing that the happiness she'd felt with Bruce was a fabrication, a humiliating fabrication. She nodded, unable to do anything else.

He looked away from her then, running an hand through his dirty hair before nodding himself and swallowing hard, his eyes seemed to be taking on a shiny quality as though…

"Thor and I return to Asgard. Now that the war is over, we need to get its armies back before everyone grows too anxious."

Her chest constricted but she found the will to speak. "And will I be going back?" He looked back at her, his eyes now devoid of the welling of emotions she'd seen only moments before.

"No. Stark has offered to allow you to stay with him if you wish and continue your work as a healer for this realm."

"You'll just let me stay?"

He nodded.

"Why?" She couldn't help but ask. Nothing made any sense and she couldn't suppress the desire for the answers she desperately needed.

"You would be unhappy there."

Her jaw actually dropped and the ache behind her eyes increased, threatening to send her to her knees once more. He seemed to notice her pain.

"Do not think of them as memories or you will suffer. Think of what people tell you as a fiction from some story. Tell your mind it's a story and build back your life that way." She'd looked up at him, once more not realizing when she'd shut her eyes again. "That is, if you want to…" He stopped short, not finishing the thought. The way his voice started to quaver might have had something to do with it.

She nodded to him, muttering out a timid thank you.

He spoke again once he'd apparently regained control of emotions. "You still have a duty to Asgard however." She held her breath. So this was it. He'd come back, found her and now it was all going to begin again. He might not force her back to Asgard but he'd…

"Master Kelmet will still want you to compose him volumes on Midgardian healing practices."

"What?"

A tiny smirk managed to find its way onto his lips at her obvious surprise.

"He asked it of you, to compose volumes for his personal library concerning the ailments and treatments of human healing."

"He did?" For a moment, her fear and heartache dissipated at the mention of Asgard's greatest healer. "Master Kelmet?" Then the splitting headache attacked her.

"Kenna!" He shouted at her, startling her and tearing her away from her thoughts as well as the overwhelming pain. "Fiction from a story." He reminded her. She nodded absently, still breathing hard from the momentary agony. "I will return periodically to collect them for him. I predict he is not a man that takes disappointment well." The smirk on his lips vanished as he bowed his head to her. "I'll take my leave."

He hesitated; his eyes cast to the floor for longer than needed but when she did and said nothing more to him, he sighed, furrowing his brow and then he vanished. Kenna leaned against the doorframe as she tried to understand what had just happened, suddenly feeling exhausted once more.

XxXxX

Thor watched from one of the palace's balconies as the last of Asgard's victoriously returning legions appeared in a brilliant flash of green light. They walked up the intact portion of the bridge and passed through the city gates, their raucous banter and joyous exclamations easy to make out even from the great distance. A lone figure did not move with them, instead he saw that his brother remain before turning and heading toward the still ruined edge of the bridge. He joined its ever seeing guardian and while he could not tell if they spoke, they remained side by side for a very long while, staring into the vast expanse of the void beyond.

AN: So, has he given up or is there a plan finally brewing in Loki's devious mind? I think we all know the answer to that one. So, I couldn't help but add some smut to this since this was supposed to be a smut story that turned (sorta) into the full blown plot kind but it also gives you an idea of the sort of guy she 'remembers' Loki to be. So it wasn't completely gratuitous. :) And now for responses because reviewers are the best!

CLTex: People seem split on the Bruce situation. Some feel bad for him, others are pissed with his reaction. I love the variations. He did correct Kenna but it wasn't done maliciously. He knew she didn't want to go back at the time but didn't try to stay out of a sense of duty and because she just didn't think she could get away with it anyway. As for Loki, yeah, he's having a rough time and only time will tell what will happen between our main couple.  
KeeperoftheNine: It was a five megaton angst bomb, if we're being technical. :) It's fun diving between different perspectives and someone asked a while back if I'd do one from Natasha's and I finally found a point in the story where it made sense to do so. Tehe, I like doing final lines. Sometimes they take almost as long to decide as the rest of the chapter, so I'm glad you appreciated it. Haha, forever? I think I'd run out of interesting ideas eventually. Besides, some people are hoping I finish this soon so I can work on another fic… ahem ahem. :) And thank you!  
CeffylGwyn: I hear you. Angst is great but partly because of the hope that it will get better, not worse. We'll see were it goes from here. Oh, and I know what you mean, nudge, nudge, wink, wink, know what I mean, know what I mean. Thanks!  
Opera123: I do, I thought an anatomy lesson was in order. Hopefully this chapter offered you a modicum of hope that the heartache might not last forever. Lol, I'd be sad if you weren't.  
Anon89: Awwwww, I love love. You're welcome. Loki surrender? Kenna? Not likely. He might lose a battle now and again but the war is far from over (figuratively speaking of course). Good question. I'm thinking anywhere between 4 and 7. We'll see what my muse dictates. I know but all things must end. :(  
MrsCullen123: Awww, we'll see, we'll see.  
amakitkat: He needs one. I think he'd be all for your solution but she might not be too keen on it. I know, I'm mean that way. I love toying with reader emotions as much as I enjoy toying with character emotions.  
Fat Old Sun: ROFL. He's got Pepper wheeling him around for now but if he in that thing for any length of time, you know he'd pimp that thing out. Yeah, he's got it bad but they're all feeling it atm.  
Sorceress of the Trees: Yeah, Bruce didn't really handle that too well but he's obviously struggling with this. He still doesn't like Loki. He still cares for Kenna. And then she breaks down on him… but yeah, I know what you mean. (but I couldn't help myself for the drama, lol)  
bearaveo: Awww. Everyone's got it pretty rough at the moment. Did you see maybe the hints of light in this one? Thank you. I want to do them all but I don't think Cap is going to make it. Oh well, maybe next time, lol. Thank you for the in character vote, I absolutely love hearing it.  
HappyDeathExecutioner: Aye, that's exactly what I was talking about, lol.  
Peopleperson: Definitely a good chapter for the angst lovers. Yeah, watching someone you love suffer but being impotent to do anything to help lest you make it worse… yeah, that's gotta suck. No problem, I'm hear to keep it straight, lol. Woot, more wows!  
TechieNinja18: I agree, having something entirely your own is always very comforting. I cant' wait to read it! I agree, I don't think he's ever felt lower in all his life. Will he get out of it? He'll certainly try. Well then, I'll just have to surprise you. :)  
jnotjane: I think he wasn't thinking, he was reacting to a crying, scared woman that he really cares about. Guys tend to not think to well when that sorta thing happens. You read my mind! Kelmet wasn't a character I planned to use only once. You know my writing too well now. :) He might not make another physical appearance but his existence is important. I'm glad it was, it was meant to be, lol.  
Yasumi: Aww. Cardiologists should be paying me to write this thing with all the broken hearts it's causing. How indeed. We'll just have to wait and see.  
Poodle warriors: That's what I was going for, angst and sadness. That is correct, the last arc to this Loki epic. Yup, that's correct again. Gosh, will it be a happy ending or not… we'll just have to wait and see. Evil, I know.


	90. Tell Her

Song suggestion: Inner Strength by Veigar Margeirsson. More instrumental but I could just hear it playing in the background if this were a movie scene. Highly suggested.

**Tell Her**

He woke up with the same smile he'd fallen asleep with and rolled onto his side, throwing his arm over the warm body next to him.

"I wondered when you were going to wake up." Her voice didn't sound sleepy at all. It made his smile grow. She'd waited for him. Opening his eyes, he saw her typical condescending look that he absolutely adored but this morning it was tinged with slightly flushed cheeks. She'd never been so beautiful as she was right then and she'd never been in his bed before. He could die now and have no regrets.

He didn't say a word, not wanting to ruin this perfect moment with anything stupid that might spew from his mouth. Instead, he tightened the arm around her and tried to pull her closer to him but hissed when his shoulder protested.

"Typical." She sighed but she sounded far more sympathetic than the annoyed he was pretty sure she was going for. She did the work for him and slid closer, letting him wrap his arm around her and cover most of her upper body with his as he remained silent and kissed her. She returned it whole-heartedly, one of her warm hands capturing his cheek, the other pressed against his chest, near his heart. When they broke the kiss, he couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer.

"We should have done this a long time ago." She just laughed and rolled her eyes. "I mean, you really have too high of standards, darling. It should not have taken saving the world… twice, to get you in here."

"You're an idiot Tony."

He smiled. "I know." With that he kissed her again before letting her slide away from him. Morning duties called as she slid out of the bed and trotted, completely nude, to his bathroom.

Check that. Now he could die. He would have regretted not having seen that.

He, on the other hand, had to start his morning with coffee and maybe Pepper would allow for a repeat of last night if she found some waiting for her once she'd gotten out of her shower. He smiled as he thought that she'd just have to take another shower if he got his way, which if he was being honest, he usually did.

Wrapping a robe around him, he practically bounced out to his kitchen as thoughts of last night replayed over and over in his mind. If he'd known that asking for a back rub would have worked with Pepper, he would have done it eons ago. Who knew, she was just as susceptible as most women were to the powers of a reciprocated massage.

"Sir."

"Not now Jarvis, I have business."

"Yes sir, but I thought you should know, Lady Kenna has been on your balcony for the past hour watching the repairs below."

"The repairs?" As far as he knew, the city was still in cleanup mode after two months and that had been moving at a snail's pace with recourses around the country stretched paper thin with the number of attacks that had occurred. Some areas had actually suffered worse than New York except this city still hadn't recovered from the first wave. Fucking aliens.

"Yes sir."

Tony sighed. "Get some coffee started for me, will ya?"

"Of course sir."

He'd wanted to make it with his own hands and deliver it to her personally but he supposed he should see just what the hell was going on. He passed by the kitchen and headed out to the great room that still had some work that needed to be done as well. He'd replaced the widows but that was about it. There was still a hole in one way and part of his bar was still destroyed but all things considered, he'd gotten out of this one relatively unscathed. He'd decided not to tax anyone with his petty needs for once and decided he'd wait patiently for the rest of the world to sort itself out. Maybe he'd take up woodworking and do that damn work himself. He'd heard somewhere that it could be pretty satisfying. He rolled his eyes. Fat chance of that.

He hopped up a few steps that led to the widows and sure enough, there she stood, precariously close to the edge, the wind wiping her nightdress against her lithe body. He was about to say something witty when his eyes followed her gaze to the city below. He couldn't believe it. Yesterday, where there'd been plastic covered building faces, destroyed streets and giant hunks of more deceased space whales, there was nothing but an empty, pristine city block. Even from this high up, a crowd had started to gather at the perimeter, as the city seemed to be repairing itself. It looked like someone was playing a video of an explosion in reverse as bits of concrete, plaster, glass and wood just flew back to its original position and then stayed glued there as if nothing had ever touched it.

"What the fuck?" He whispered when he came to stand next to the Asgardian doctor. He saw her look at him out of the corner of his eye, her eyes just as wide as his. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Tony?" Pepper called behind him.

"Come here." He said, still in awe of the event taking place below them.

"It's cold, my hair's still wet."

"Pepper, just come here." He heard her sigh but the moment she got near them, she gasped.

"Oh my god."

"Jarvis." He finally said when he'd overcome the initial shock of it.

"Yes sir."

"I need my suit." With that, Pepper grabbed Kenna and pulled her back as his platform started to open up, covering him from head to toe in his technological masterpiece.

"Careful Tony."

He glanced over his shoulder and saw more than just the usual concern on her features. He smiled at her.

"When am I not?" he asked as he jumped off the side of his building, his facemask falling into place. "Any idea where that's coming from Jarvis?"

"From what I can tell sir, there are bursts of energy coming from the corner of Lexington and 42nd."

"Well let's just see what's going on, shall we?"

It only took him a few seconds to get there and he couldn't help but continue to be impressed by the reversal of devastation. He dropped down right behind the one responsible. Even without seeing his face, Tony knew exactly what leather wearing, dark haired god he'd landed behind.

"Loki?"

"A moment Stark, this is harder than it appears."

Tony couldn't help the bark of laugher that statement caused. _Harder than it looked_, Christ. A minute later with Tony waiting about as patiently as he normally did, Loki seemed to finish with the corner of one building and everything stopped flying around. Mr. Mischief himself then turned, breathing heavily as he did. Despite the fact that he looked like he'd just run a marathon, the god looked better than he had two month ago when Tony had last seen him.

"Does this visit serve a purpose?" He finally asked when Stark found he was momentarily at a loss for words.

"What are you doing?"

Said god turned his head back to his work for a moment before returning his attention Tony. "I would think that fairly obvious. And they call you a genius?" His features were a mix of weariness, condescension and snark.

"I can see _what_ you're doing Cain, but why?"

Loki's eyes narrowed at the name. Well shit, Tony guessed he was versed in some of the religions that didn't contain him as a player. It only lasted a moment before the god sighed and looked up to Stark Tower.

"Why do you think, Stark?"

Realization dawned quickly as Tony followed his gaze.

"I didn't think you were gone for good."

"How is she?" He asked with trepidation.

"Getting better. Everyone's trying to help her out where we can but in the end, we don't exactly know much about her." Loki nodded and then swallowed thickly. Tony saw how his hands subtly balled into fists. His automatic reaction was to start the process of powering up his cannons. The dark god's next words quashed that.

"And Banner, does he try to… _help_ her."

"He would be, sorta is I guess," Tony answered carefully, not really sure if he wanted to console Loki or punch him, "but he's not around. Being here only seemed to make it worse for her."

He watched as Loki visibly relaxed, the look of relief was unmistakable. Tony let himself look back up at the tower; the crazy bastard really did love her.

"You gonna come up and say hi?" Tony ventured.

"No." Loki answered quickly. "Not yet." He added almost as an afterthought.

Tony nodded, starting to feel a bit silly having this conversation with Loki on the streets of New York.

"Well, I guess I'll let you get back to it then." Loki nodded and started to turn. "You want me to tell her anything?"

The god hesitated before speaking. "Yes. Tell her…" He seemed to be struggling with finding the right words. "Tell her that she is greatly missed."

"Sure thing."

Loki finished turning and Tony watched as he slightly raised his hands from his sides before a massive chunk of concrete from the street started to unbuckle itself, laying flat once more. How did they ever defeat this guy in the first place? With that incredulous thought in mind, Stark launched himself back into the air, intent on delivering a message.

XxXxX

Kenna rushed back to her rooms, her heart thundering in her chest as she did so. He was repairing the city and according to Stark, he was doing it for her. She'd fought off the headache like she was learning slowly to do but she still couldn't believe it. Couldn't wrap her mind around the possibility that he wasn't the monster she thought him to be, that he wasn't cruel and sadistic. Could he really be what he was appearing to be? Could he really be caring and compassionate or was this just a trick from the trickster, the God of Lies and Chaos?

She burst through her door and rushed to her desk where she knew it sat, nearly untouched by her since she'd discovered it three weeks ago. She'd been afraid of both the headaches and what she might find inside but now, after witnessing his actions this morning; after what Tony had told her, she needed to know.

She ripped open the top drawer and stared for a brief moment, indecision crawling through her once more before she shoved it away and grabbed the thick journal from its resting place. Pulling open the cover, she read the inscription that was written by her own hand.

'_For my husband. For all the memories you've lost, the good and the bad.' _

She breathed deeply before turning the page and reading. The moment she did, the headaches began but she closed her eyes and remembered what he'd told her to do, what she'd been trying to do for the last two months. Fiction from a story. She opened her eyes once more and read of her life, of her experiences with the dark prince. She read about how they met, their first encounters both sexual and non. Tears dripped onto the page as she realized some of the memories were true but the further she read, the more they deviated with what she'd known. She read her own words, ones she didn't remember putting to the page, and read about herself as though she were another woman.

He hadn't been kind to her in the beginning. He'd actually been rather terrible but not quite so horrid as her 'memories' told her he had been. But then it started to change, subtly, slowly. He ceased hurting her altogether it seemed after a short time and would be apologetic when it happened unwittingly. He had followed her to Earth but in no way like she'd thought. Her own words told her that she'd started to feel for him far more than just a member of a bargain.

She spent the rest of the day reading her 'novel' but it was incomplete. It only covered the time till right before his invasion of Midgard and no further. She closed the book and set it down. What if she had loved him? False memories flooded her mind unbidden but she shook her head. Even if she no longer believed them as truth, how did she erase the terrible emotions that she felt every time she thought of him? It wasn't so easy as telling herself it wasn't real because it _FELT_ like it was real. The fear she felt when he'd been in her presence had _BEEN_ real, no matter its fallacious cause. How had he done it then? How had Prince Loki worked through what had been done to him. Certainly it was more than simply the tiny bit of advice he'd given to her.

She scrunched up her brow when she realized that she wanted to speak to him, to ask him exactly what she'd just asked herself. He was the only that could answer. She sighed and looked back at the book that she had written for him but could not remember doing. Suddenly, she sat up straight. Master Kelmet. He wanted tomes of her knowledge here, or so Prince Loki had told her. It had been two months and she hadn't done a thing towards those ends. If she did, if she had something to send back, she might be able to ask her questions.

She stood and headed for where she thought Tony might be. She needed his help once more.

XxXxX

AN: More Tony POV! I really do love those opportunities. Some progress in this chapter, what with Loki's repairs and Kenna getting even more insight into her true past. This was a fun one to write and unlike some previous chapters, it flowed out all lickety-split like. My break from traveling is coming to an end-not looking forward to my flight to Japan :( -so this fast chapter delivery you've been getting will be slowing down, unfortunately. Apologies.

Zippythewondersquirrel: (52) I think it's awesome that you reread it. I hope you enjoy all of the new material. I'll be excited to see if you like the way I handled Stark in Asgard.  
MrsCullen: I'm so sorry. Begging and imploring, that's a first for me I think. Only time will tell but… :)  
Yasumi: No one has ever accused Loki of being stupid so anything he does will be well thought out in advance. And you're right. That's definitely why he didn't force her back into her life as though nothing had happened. Thank you!  
katsnowstorm: (88) Mwahaha, aye, I'm glad you think so.  
CeffylGwyn: Of course he does and ROFL, I'm sure they do. I think he's working towards doing just that. You'll get more, you know it.  
BarefootBallerin: That's exactly what I was going for! So glad you saw that. Will they end up back together? We'll see.  
bearaveo: ROFL. Yeah, I thought it might be a bit of a shocker but I really wanted to demonstrate just how and why she's terrified of being with him. He's been through a lot of shit both physically and emotionally. He can't be all debonair looking all the time. :) Absolutely no way? Challenge accepted. :)  
Guest: Haha, I actually missed writing it even though I'm not typically a BDSM writer, lol. If you mean a real person like a celebrity or something, no. In my head, she's shorter than Loki, dark brown hair, brown eyes, looks like she's in her early 20's and innocent looking. You know, someone that can pull off the doe eyed look without even trying. I even did a bit of a net search to see if there was maybe an actress that appeared a lot like in my head but nothing readily jumped out.  
KeeperoftheNine: Exactly! He's finally realized that life is about far more than simply satisfying himself and is acting accordingly. Won't forgive me? Oh, we'll see. :) I wanted her memories concerning Bruce to not be outrageous, just simple, fitting somewhat into what had happened and just sorta sweet. Thank you!  
Fat Old Sun: That's the rub of it, isn't it. His desires never faltered because of Aphrodite's blessing. Kenna doesn't have that magical luxury to fall back on and cling to. But yes, I do think he's onto something. Haha, Odin. He's been there, we've even seen him but he's in the Odinsleep, so he's not going to add much to the dialogue. In reality, I just didn't want to deal with that dynamic in Loki's character and I really wanted to expand on the brother's relationship which was far easier without Daddy adding to the strain and being king instead of Thor. Maybe he'll wake up at he end, maybe. I'm sure Frigga would like that.  
CLTex: Thanks. Nope, not giving up and not leaving without saying goodbye, with probably a little hope that she'd react to him a little differently (wishful thinking sort of thing). I think this chapter answers your final worry. Bruce isn't a bastard, confused, maybe a little bad with words but still very much a good guy at heart, excluding maybe Cap, he's the nicest of the bunch in my opinion. I hope you continue to!  
jnotjane: Good old wise Kelmet. Every story needs a 'wise one' to step in and help from time to time. Yeah, he's not giving up, not by a long shot and you're right, Thor would never let it go, lol. Awww, you say that right before I travel again. You didn't knock on wood, did you? :)  
Poodle warriors: You're right, they're all a bit miserable at the moment. And no, I don't want to hurt Thor, that's like wanting to kick a puppy, seriously, tehe. Thanks for the support. We'll just see if it ends like a lot of folks are hoping it does.  
Anon89: Tehe. Hmmm, would he? Excellent question. :) I absolutely love that you said that last bit… I really do.  
Peopleperson: You know he is, he's incapable of not planning. He needed to leave, considering her reactions to him, stupid Aphrodite.  
anonYmous: I have… shameful to do while still writing another (for me anyway). I'm glad you like it. I tried but failed to not type that idea out and then I couldn't help but post it, lol. Thanks!  
amakitkat: Yes, I think he does and it unfortunately requires him to leave her be. I know, I'm not a nice person, what can I say? Finally remember everything? Has Loki remembered everything? Hmmmmm. Love that you love it!  
Sorceress of the Trees: ROFL, Banner, gosh no. Especially not BDSM, lol. Haha, must be a great mind moment but that's how I've wanted to describe his ability to resist the headaches for a long time now. I needed Loki to be the one to explain since Thor probably wouldn't have the insight to be able to explain it like that. Like another reviewer pointed out, it was a way to mirror the end of "Thor" when Thor did the same thing concerning Jane.  
whatcatydidnext: He has but maybe it won't always be sad. Oh yeah, he'll never give up being a tricky bastard but you are spot on, so many ways to trick. Thanks!


	91. Ask Anything

AN: Odd and completely unrelated to this story but if you enjoy fics about Loki, you might enjoy another fandom "Sherlock" from the BBC TV show. Just a suggestion since Loki and Sherlock share a lot of traits that make them so much fun to watch (I just happened to pick up the series for my last flight to pass the time) and subsequently read about. Anyway, on with the show.

**Ask Anything**

Kenna completed two tomes, one on basic human anatomy and physiology in order to give Kelmet a basis for everything she would send back to him in the future and the second pertained the treatments for different physical traumas, burns, cuts, abrasions and the like. It wasn't particularly exciting material but it seemed the best place to start.

When she'd first begun working on them, she'd done so with shaking fingers and elevated breathing. She couldn't believe that she was actually composing something that would be kept in the personal library of Asgard's oldest and most respected healer. She'd met him! It disappointed her greatly that she didn't know of the circumstances. The only time she could recall even being in the same room as him had been upon her first day of scholarship. He along with many others had come to offer remarks to the newest acolytes and she hadn't been able to take her eyes off of him.

He'd been one of the few Asgardians that allowed his age to progress, much like the King and Queen. She'd heard that it was so he could better appreciate a more aged form, which made sense considering he was the royal physician and would be treating Odin and Frigga. Why the royal couple had decided to look older than the rest of the Realm Eternal, Kenna could only guess.

She closed the second tome, a thick, beautifully leather bound book, courtesy of Tony Stark. The eccentric billionaire had rolled his eyes, complaining that Asgard really needed to get with the digital revolution after commenting that she could have fit everything onto a thumb drive if they'd just get their act in gear. She'd laughed when she'd tried to imagine Asgard filled with computers, smart phones and the Internet. The two simply didn't mesh.

She stood up from her desk and wrung her hands together in an unconsciously nervous display. She'd spoken to King Thor (his ascension having been explained to her by none other than Tony) two weeks ago over the phone (an incongruous happening if she'd ever experienced one). He'd been visiting with a mortal named Jane Foster at the time and was not in New York. She'd since been told of his story here on Earth, his banishment, defeat of his brother and how he'd become attached to a beautiful mortal. The unbelievable story actually made her own a bit easier to swallow. It seemed the princes of Asgard were full of surprises. She'd told the new King that she'd have some of Kelmet's requests finished by now. Though she didn't know how it was possible, she swore that she could hear a smile through the electronic signals of her phone.

"I'll be sure to send a courier to collect them." His cheerful, hopeful voice had beamed through the phone. "Two weeks."

Two weeks had passed by in the blink of an eye and now she stood in her rooms growing more nervous by the minute. It had been several days since she'd experienced any of the terrible headaches, each day it became easier and easier to put his advice into practice, separating her 'memories' from what she was trying to force herself to believe was the truth.

She was startled out of her thoughts when the calm voice of Jarvis resounded within her room.

"Miss Kenna, you have a visitor in the penthouse."

"Thank you," she barely whispered out. Closing her eyes, she did her best to push away the growing anxiety before reaching over and collecting three books off of her desk.

She allowed herself one more deep breath just before the elevator doors opened. Stepping out, she straightened her shoulders, swallowed hard and walked the several paces into the great room of Stark Tower's penthouse. She heard the owner's voice before she saw them.

"City looks pretty good, you think you could do something about my bar?"

"No." A voice that sent tremors down her spine responded coolly. He was faced away from her as she stepped inside but Tony saw her. She saw his tiny smile as he stepped around Prince Loki, speaking as he went.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to go a different direction with the design anyway." Kenna was surprised to see the mortal pat Loki on the back as he walked passed, in an awkward display of camaraderie, which only served to cause its recipient's posture to stiffen. At least she thought that's what had caused it.

Tony uncharacteristically didn't say anything to her as he walked by her and to the elevator she'd just vacated. The moment she heard the elevator slide shut, he turned. She tried not to let her expression change, to stay as calm as he looked but with the way his eyes traveled over her; she found it a particularly difficult task. She finally couldn't stand the silence any longer and found the courage to speak to him.

"I have two works for Master Kelmet."

"Yet you hold three books."

She nodded, her next words just seemed to tumble out of her mouth. Not exactly the way she'd expected or rehearsed saying them.

"It's for you. I wrote it after you let me come back… the first time." No headache at least as she sputtered the words. She couldn't help the nervous laugh that preceded her next statement. "It was of the time that I knew you on Asgard and here on Earth before… you fell from the Bifrost. Thor and your mother are also working on something similar but only recently started at my request and of course it will take longer since they knew you for far longer than I did…" She trailed off, not realizing that she'd stopped looking in his direction but rather at a part of Stark's still destroyed bar. It was the movement out of her peripheral vision that drew her attention back. He was slowly walking toward her, slowing marginally but not stopping once her eyes were back on him.

The look on his face was curious. She couldn't really decipher if he looked intrigued by the book at the top of her pile or worried.

"You have read it?" he asked, his voice rather quiet, far quieter and… kinder than any of her 'memories' supplied her.

She nodded dumbly before answering, "several times now," her voice creeping up in pitch as he approached despite how hard she was trying to remain calm. He was now standing directly in front of her and he slowly reached out to take the books, his fingers brushing against hers, staying there for slightly longer than necessary before he took them from her.

"How much does it differ?" This time she was certain that she could hear the trepidation in his voice and it actually served to calm her somewhat to know that he might be just as worried about this meeting as she was.

"Greatly." She answered, her voice actually sounding somewhat normal this time. Then she corrected herself. "Almost entirely."

"Almost," he repeated quietly to himself but Kenna decided to clarify anyway.

"The beginning, how we met… how it all started… is the same."

"I was not… kind to you at the start."

That caused her to laugh, and his eyes, which had drifted to the books he held, jumped back to hers.

"You were rarely really kind to me on Asgard and barely once you brought me here." For a moment, she thought he might say something in rebuttal but instead he nodded curtly before speaking.

"I was a fool."

That one sentence hit her with such force that she almost took a physical step back. Everything she read that fully contradicted what Aphrodite had created for her in her mind didn't have the impact that those few words did. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, instead, she just gave a curt nod of her own in reply.

When neither said anything for several torturous moments, Loki finally took a step back from her. "If that is all." He said quietly, looking at her in what she could only think was poorly contained pleading. He turned then and began to head back to Stark's balcony, the same from which she'd watched him repair Manhattan only weeks before.

"Wait!" She called out to him, cursing herself slightly for how desperate she suddenly sounded. When he turned, his eyes unguarded and hopeful, she floundered. Her original reason for wanting him here, to ask how he dealt with the emotions his false memories elicited, no longer seemed pressing. After all, even during this rather short exchange, she hadn't felt the crippling fear that she'd once known in his presence. Instead, she felt more unnerved than anything else, and so terribly awkward. It seemed that time was the answer to that question. Thinking on the spot, she blurted out her next words. "Will you tell me the rest?"

She saw him open his mouth, likely to reply but she continued on with her ineloquence for the morning, "From the time you came back until I was taken?"

He smirked slightly, momentarily making her regret her hasty words. "It will take some time," he answered smoothly before adding, "to do it justice."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "I don't have work today but if you're needed back in Asg…"

"I am not." He replied hastily before looking about the room. He gestured to the sitting area and its couches and chairs. They sat opposite one another, the books forgotten on a side table as Loki began their shared tale, his wife listening with rapt attention. It took most of the day and Kenna found herself unable to sit through most of it, instead pacing the room as he spoke. Throughout it, she would glance to him from time to time and more often than not, found him speaking to his hands, only occasionally focused on her. Some of it filled her with dread, like the confirmation of his parentage. The evidence of which she'd seen when he transformed as Thanos nearly squeezed the life out of him before he'd rescued both herself and Tony from the terrifying titan. Some of it filled her with pity, such as his scars and the torture he endured at both the hands of Thanos and Asgardian justice. And some of it made her feel faint to the point that she had to sit down. She'd tried to take her own life? This was how Master Kelmet knew her? Shame washed over her at that revelation.

By the time he'd finished and she allowed herself to think on all of her time with him as a whole, she quickly realized that so very little of her life with him had been anything but painful even without Aphrodite's horrid meddling. She had her hand pressed to the glass of Stark's window as she looked out at the newly repaired city, not even a hint of damage remained.

"You're not a good man." She stated quietly.

"No, I am not." He agreed. She looked in the reflection on the glass as he stood from his seat for the first time since sitting there and turned to stare at her back.

"You didn't fix this city because you want to now be a good man." She continued as she saw him traverse part of the distance between them.

"No, I did not." Thankfully he stopped several feet behind her.

"But you continue to fix other human cities."

"I do."

"For me."

He didn't answer right away and she decided to actually turn and face him, rather than speaking to his reflection in a rather cowardly fashion. Had she always been a coward? After all she'd learned, she suspected as much.

"Yes," he spoke quietly, looking right into her eyes.

"Because you love me." Her statements continued, her tone surprisingly even as she held his gaze.

"Yes."

His answer caused her to unconsciously reach up and touch the necklace she wore through the fabric of her high-necked shirt: a ring suspended on a gold chain. She'd read about the pendant he'd given her the night he never came back, she knew it was the same stone that had been on the ring she'd been wearing on her left hand. For some reason, though she didn't want to wear it on her finger, she didn't feel right about leaving it on some counter or in some drawer. She noticed her action only when she saw the way his eyes followed her movements.

"And I loved you?"

His line of sight dropped then, looking off to the side. "Yes," he said but then seemed to backtrack, looking back at her, "At least, I would like to think you did. You told me as much."

"And you fix these cities because you would like to go back to that." She said quietly.

"No."

The quickness and force of his answer startled her. Her mouth fell open, confused.

"No, I have aided the humans because it is what you once asked of me." He took one step closer. "As we stood out there," he indicated Stark's balcony, "before I left you here to resume your life as a healer among the Midgardians."

"Because I asked it." She repeated in a whisper.

"Ask anything of me."

Of course she was now at a loss for words but only for a moment before an odd idea struck her. A coy little smile passed her lips and she saw the way one of his eyebrows arched up at her sudden change.

"Anything?" He just nodded. "Tony really did love that bar." He rolled his eyes and she heard him mutter something under his breath about irritating if not marginally tollerable humans.

XxXxX

Hours later, Tony reentered his penthouse great room to find it empty of aliens, ready for his late night scotch but suddenly stopped dead.

"What the fuck?"

He walked over to his unexpectedly revamped bar, a scowl firmly in place before he spied the note on its surface.

'_He said you wanted to go a different direction. Sorry. -Kenna'_

"Different direction? This is different plain of existence." After a moment of studying the new bar, what appeared to be a bizarre mixture of wood, glass, rocks, concrete and some materials he couldn't even identify, he smiled. "Who else has something personally designed and created by an insane Norse god?" After all, it could be worse. I could have been 80's retro.

XxXxX

AN: So sorry for long time between updates but I'm in the middle of a really frustrating trip and have had very little time to write outside of work reports and what not. Anyway, they've finally been able to speak again without either being too overwrought about the new situation. I hope it seems like a plausible progression of sorts. I hope to have more out within the week but I can make no promises.

Horrendously abbreviated review responses: I love doing them but I gotta cut em short this time if I want to get this chapter out today before bed and then who knows how long it would be before I got another chance to post. Apologies.

**CeffylGwyn**: Yes he is. **Skyler McAndrews**: Will do. **jnotjane**: No, he certainly would have have. **Fat Old Sun**: haha, good to hear. **Etoile Black**: haha, my ruse was a success! **MostDefinitelyFlorentine**: A novel, or two, lol. **CLTex**: Mwahaha. **Opera123**: Thanks! **KeeperoftheNine**: Tony needed some loving IMO. **HappyDeathExecutioner**: That she has. (90) He can't be 'smart' all the time. :) **jennigirl**: You could be jealous if it were for a holiday, but work… **TechieNinja18**: Moulin Rouge, great flick! Good luck with your comp :( **Sorceress of the Trees**: Aye. **amakitkat**: You got a sorta reunion in this one. **bearaveo**: Yes! That exactly what I think Bruce would do for the same reasons! **Anon89**: Thanks! **Peopleperson**: She's trying, thank you! **whatcatydidnext**: Loki continues to evolve. :) **AuroraRose16**: They are both trying… **Poodle Warriors**: Is it for the greater good. It is Loki afterall, lol. **Zippythewondersquirrel**: (73) Woot, in character vote. You're welcome. (87) They are best left if fiction but boy are they fun to think about. Agreed completely about Steve, lol. (90)I did, I sucked myself in with the plot, it was never supposed to get this… complicated, lol. Gotcha! **obsessivesyndrome**: I did Banner the for exactly the reasons that bearaveo cited. It's just in his character to do so. Thanks! **mary223**: Third time! Wow, what a compliment. That he has, that he has.


	92. All of Us

**All of Us**

Loki shoed the servant out of his room with her most recent work tucked under his arms; the book's destination was Master Kelmet. Loki preferred not to deliver them himself due to the fact that the old man always seemed to be able to get under his skin. Better to keep a good buffer between the two of them. Also, every time they met, the topic always moved to her. When not in her presence, Loki had a hard enough time thinking about her when alone let alone speaking about her with someone he barely considered an acquaintance. He would be forever grateful for all he'd done and for that, he would keep his distance and not tempt the old man's ire and sharp tongue.

Two loud bangs on his door immediately let him know who waited outside of it. Only his brother used that sort of brute force just to knock on a door. He truly didn't seem to know his own strength at times. Rolling his eyes, he invited him in.

"I was told you just returned," Thor said as he entered, a smile on his lips.

"Yes, just."

"How many does that make now? Twenty?"

"And two."

"Well that certainly seems like progress."

"Hn."

Thor uncharacteristically rolled his eyes and strode over. Loki braced himself for one of two things, a hug, that Thor seemed ever so ready to dole out to him lately or a nearly painful smack on the back. Surprisingly, neither happened.

"Enough of this morose manner, Brother." Loki suddenly found Thor's grip on his upper arm hauling him unceremoniously to his feet. "Each of her writings is written faster than the last and you told me yourself that she no longer looks on you with fear and perhaps more. This is cause for celebration!"

"Putting your boots on the proper foot is cause enough for you to celebrate." Loki admonished only half-heartedly. Thor didn't seem to let the sour response slow him down in the least.

"Come, tonight we drink together as we used to, like the brothers we are."

Loki knew there was no going back. Even if he tried to protest, Thor would unfairly use his rights as King and demand Loki accompany them. With an exaggerated sigh, he followed willingly behind his brother and sovereign only slowly slightly when he realized just where they were heading. It had now been many years since he'd walked these particular halls. He'd not been welcome here and seriously doubted if he were once again.

He could hear Volstagg's hearty laughter now echoing down the corridor and after a few more steps he could hear the voice that caused it. Stark was here? He shot a glance over to Thor but found himself summarily ignored on that count when all he received in return was a wide grin and a few words that did nothing to calm him.

"Worry not Brother, it is long since time we placed the past firmly behind us. All of us." He gave him a reassuring slap on the back before they burst through the doors to the rooms that he, Thor, the warriors three and Sif had spent countless hours within over the centuries.

"Ah, Bill and Ted! I wondered when you two would show up." Someday, Loki would force Stark to explain each and every one of his odd titles for him and his brother. As it were, it seemed that Tony was well into his cups already if the flushed nature of his cheeks and the glassiness of his eyes were any indication at all.

The dark prince only spared the human a quick glance however as he suddenly became more than slightly uncomfortable at being in the presence of several people he once considered friends not so long ago. It was clear that they were just as uncomfortable about his presence here as he was. Thor however, was either oblivious of this or chose to act as though it didn't exist.

"A drink for my brother and myself." He joyfully barked out to one of the servants standing at the edge of the room. This was more than a simple get together, there was a large table filled with far more food than needed, a common excess of Asgard when a celebration of some sort was taking place.

"What is all this?" He questioned the king quietly as he took his offered cup. Thor just smiled and raised his cup, everyone else following his cue.

"Today, we celebrate my brother's name day!"

"Here, here." Rose the chorus of other voices from around the room. Volstagg and Stark were both smiling as they said it. Fandral looked pleasant enough about it while Sif and Hogun dutifully responded in kind. Loki then returned the salute with a nod of his head despite the fact that he felt rather odd in doing so. He also couldn't help the complete surprise he felt. He'd completely forgotten. It had been so long since it had been celebrated that he found himself speechless. An odd silence settled over the room and was finally broken by none other than Tony Stark.

"So, you're supposed to tell war stories at these sorts of things right?" That earned the Man of Iron a hearty agreement from both Thor and Volstagg. "Great, I've got just the one.

For the next hour, Stark managed to embellish and entertain Sif and the warriors three with tales of the last battle against Thanos, Aphrodite and the Chitauri. He told it with such exaggerated flourish, Loki would have been tempted to believe that he'd been trained by some of Asgard's greater bards, without the musical accompaniment of course. They all stared with wide eyes and rapt attention as the mortal regaled them with the story. Occasionally they would glance over to Loki when it came time to tell those parts and while they looked surprised, they were also obviously impressed.

A knock sounded at the door, causing Thor to immediately jump to his feet from the couch on he'd been lounging upon.

"That would be our final guest!"

Loki could only guess as to who it might be, perhaps their mother, though she had never been one for festivities such as this, preferring gatherings that would tend toward less bawdy talk as more and more spirits were consumed. He barely glanced back as the large doors opened but the moment he caught sight of dark locks and a sight female frame, he shot to his feet, completely uncaring for the many sets of eyes that now followed his every move.

"Sister." He heard Thor quietly greet her. "I'm so pleased you decided to attend."

"Of course your majesty," she replied, sounding rather overwhelmed by both his greeting and where she seemed to have knowingly found herself. Loki had only just left her on Midgard a couple of hours before and now here she was, walking along side his brother, looking more radiant than he could ever remember.

It was true enough what Thor had said. They had been making progress over then past year. She was far less nervous in his presence and he'd found that with practice, he'd been able to function better these days even knowing that she was so far away. The ache of not being near her and being unable to even touch her had never abated but he'd found a way to live with it. Seeing her here, in Asgard, was like a blow to his gut, a surprisingly pleasant one. Finally, he found the will to move and walked to meet them halfway.

"Happy birthday, Loki." She used the Midgardian colloquialism and he found that he couldn't have cared less. She was here.

"It is so gracious of you to have come." He rushed the words out and took the hand she offered, ghosting his lips across her knuckles. Oh how he loathed letting go of that hand and oh how he wanted to see more of that blush that had spread across her cheeks.

"Of course." She offered quietly.

"Hey! Are you guys just going to mumble over there by yourselves or are you going to join the rest of us."

Loki managed a half glare at the man but Kenna only smiled. Thor moved back to the group after this, telling Stark that he needed his cup refilled. A servant brought Kenna a cup of her own and she thanked the man. He seemed mildly confused for a moment before giving her a mumbled reply and nod.

"I truly thank you for coming." He said to her quietly. "It will likely take more than just my brother to keep me sane around that mortal."

She smiled at him and chuckled, genuinely at ease with him at the moment. "I'm glad to have been invited." She replied amiably.

He then took a chance by offering her his arm. She hesitated for a moment but then gently slid her hand onto his forearm and together. They joined the rest of the festivities just as Stark picked up his tale once more and finishing with ridiculous amounts sound reenactment, complete with explosions, blasts of his metal suits cannons and the screams of those they'd vanquished.

But the time he'd finished, he was red face and breathing hard with a ridiculous grin plastered on his face.

"Never have I heard a grander tale!" Fandral exclaimed.

"And every word's the truth." He laughed. "Or very near it."

Over the course of the night, each told of their fights on Midgard. Sif told how she and her soldiers took down three of the great flying leviathans. Hogun merely told of the body count he'd earned. Fandral and Volstagg each attempted to outdo the first battle tale of the evening, coming close in the end. And Thor finished out the night with his telling of his battles in Germany and then of Olympus and its final dead inhabitant. The latter was told with an almost reverent quality and everyone listened so closely that the sound of a pin dropping could have been heard between his words.

Loki chose to keep his story to himself and Kenna did the same. No one mentioned their silence. Slowly, the gathering broke apart. Sif departed first, then Hogun. Fandral, Volstagg and Stark all left together as they taught one another bawdy drinking songs. Their laughter could be heard long after they'd exited the corridors to the hall in which they'd all drank and dined.

Finally, it was only three of them left; even the servants had been dismissed. Thor let out a great, long sigh of contentment as he stood. "Lady Kenna, there have been rooms prepared for you. I hope you will choose to remain for the night. My brother or myself would be more than happy to return you to Midgard on the morrow." She nodded and gave her thanks to the king before he took his leave. "Until then, Lady Kenna, Brother." Loki narrowed his eyes when Thor have him an exaggerated wink that he was certain Kenna saw as well. His brother had all the subtlety of a bilgesnipe. Still, he was more than grateful for the opportunity to spend so much time with his wife. It had been over a year now since Aphrodite had been slain but this was the first time they had spent time in one another's presence without one of Kelmet's tomes as a pretense.

However, now that they were alone, the easy nature of the room dissipated and Loki found himself at a loss for what to say. The still sat next to one another, almost close enough to touch but as the awkward seconds passed, the space between them seemed to widen. He found he didn't like that one bit and he would forever place the blame of his next words on the many cups of mead he'd imbibed that evening. They were bumbling and unartful, those of a silly youth.

"May I kiss you?"

She looked to him, eyes suddenly wide and he cursed Aphrodite for the millionth time. Oh if she hadn't died so quickly, he would have tortured her for a century for what she'd done to his beautiful wife. To have her so close and yet so far…

"Yes."

His mind froze, as did his tongue.

"I mean," she quietly explained, "I did forget to bring a gift." It was the small smile on her wine stained lips that brought him to the reality of the situation. She'd said yes. His ears had not been playing a cruel joke on him.

With a tenderness and caution that he hadn't felt since he was a young boy, he leaned into her, his hand gently cupping her cheek before he let himself taste her lips. Instantly he wanted more, far more and it took everything within him to keep from pressing her to the couch and trapping her beneath him. He wanted to run his hands along the length of her body and slip beneath the cool silk of her dress to feel the heat of her pale flesh. He wanted to run his hand into her hair and expose her throat to his hungry mouth. He wanted to envelope himself inside of her and leave no part of her untouched. He wanted all of this but he forced himself to be content with a nearly chaste touch of lips.

Finally, he pulled away; nearly shaking from the willpower it took to do so. Her eyes were closed and her tongue darted out in an unconscious way after the warmth of his lips had left hers. This was torture. When she opened her eyes, she looked slightly daunted by what she saw but only for a moment. A little smile broke the tension within him that he didn't even know existed until it was gone.

"Such a tame gift I gave."

He blinked as he processed her words.

"I think I can do better than that." And she took it upon herself to lean into him this time, kissing him once more. When her tongue darted out to taste his crease, something in him broke and he prayed as it happened that it would not scare her off. Both of his hands shot to her face and tilted her head to the side as he tasted her fully. When she returned it, he groaned in unmitigated gratitude.

This fervent session continued for many long moments before they finally parted, both panting lightly from the boldness and tension of it all.

"I have not received a better gift for as long as I can remember."

She smiled coyly before improving his night even more.

"Would you like one more?"

"Oh yes."

It had been centuries since he'd been so content to just kiss a woman though he'd by lying if he didn't occasionally allow his hands to roam and test the waters so to speak. Sometimes she allowed it, sometimes she did not and he couldn't find it within himself to be disappointed in even one moment of it. He would have to thank his brother for this later.

XxXxX

AN: A year has passed and Loki finally gets some well-deserved action for being such a patient boy. Did this work for you? I hope so! Review responses!

KeeperoftheNine: Yes, yes he should. :) I wanted that chapter to showcase that while he's doing good deeds, he's doing them for her (or himself if you think about it). It is a long road and a year later, they're finally getting somewhere.  
HappyDeathExecutioner: They talked and now they've kissed. Oh, fluffy silliness.  
DoctorLokiLove: This review made me blush. It was all so kind. I'm so happy that you've enjoyed Loki's characterization I've done here and that you've appreciated my work on the little details throughout. Kenna and Bruce would be cute together if she and Loki weren't just meant to be with one another, plain and simple. I think that maybe this chapter answers your question. I've put these two through so much that I'd feel rather heartless if I didn't give them their happily ever after. If anyone wants to read a sad tale, go read a Russian novel. :) You're so very welcome, I've had a great time writing it! Haha, not get a response. I am stingy with those, tehe.  
CeffylGwyn: And I love writing him. They had to start somewhere and a couple of months was enough time for Kenna to not be terrified any longer but it still took a year for our married couple to get in some face sucking, lol. I don't think she'll ever really remember in the traditional sense but that doesn't' mean she won't get filled in on the details. Also, if you think about it, this is like their fresh start, they can start new and maybe even be friends this time around. That's what I've been going for anway.  
Skyler McAndrews: Oh, I'll continue it until the end, normal sleeping hours be damned, lol. It's my release from all the normal stresses of life anyway. You're welcome.  
StarTrekFanWriter: I have wanted to do a blue Loki romantic bit but haven't been able to think of a great way to do it yet. If she weren't Asgardian with all of her preconceived prejudices against Jotunn, it be an easier sell. However, his blue self did rescue her and Tony from Thanos and Aphrodite so we'll see. :)  
bearveo: Thanks! I needed to add a little bit of non stress between them and Tony's bar seemed like the good way to go. And Tony's pretty hard to rile up, a glass half full kinda guy I like to think. I'll try!  
CLTex: They started to change and now, a year later, they are really changing. You know he was and this chapter highlighted just that.  
Anon89: Then you had to have loved the progress in this one. God of Lies but always truthful with her. I always liked playing up that dichotomy. Thanks!  
YuKiOnA-Ga: So utterly kind!  
u c dis shit I wrote it: Hilarious handle btw. I'm so pleased you've enjoyed it.  
Yasumi: You know I can't resist Tony humor. You didn't have to wait too long for an at least partial together. They're taking it slow, Loki, by holding back and Kenna, by going out on a limb. That it has.  
Sorceress of the Trees: Savy? Lol. They had to start somewhere and I'll always take the opportunity to add Tony goofiness.  
Guest: No worries, just glad to have you back! I know how it goes. Yeah, Loki decided to cut through the bs and give it to her straight. Thank you.  
Poodle warriors: Yup, that's all that can be expected, leaving them open for repairing the damage Aphrodite did.  
AuroraRose16: Thanks! Oh you know he did but managed to hold himself back. I love getting the feels going. ROFL, that could be a fun thing. Maybe some associated one shots or something in the future exploring just that would be fun.  
Zippythewonderquirrel: Gosh, I don't even know what that bar looked like. After writing it though, I thought that I should have thrown one of Tony's suits in there and a bit more of a joke but the thought hit me too late. Oh, I would never make Loki a total good guy. I like to think that he'll always be mischievous and in order to be that, you can't be a goody, goody type. Glad you agree with that.


	93. Again?

**Again?**

Loki paced. He, God of Mischief and Lies, was pacing. What was worse, his reason for pacing was nervousness.

"Brother, she is unlikely to decline your offer." Thor offered from his position on the balcony. Clearly he'd noted Loki's obvious distraction. "She allowed you to entertain her at your name day celebration and has since accompanied you on many outings that were not of an official nature. You worry yourself for no reason."

Loki took a deep breath and resisted the urge to glare at his brother. Obviously he was being irrational but wasn't that the point of being irrational, when the rational mind could not overcome what was plain to see. It did nothing to change the trepidation he felt.

"I know all these things, Thor." He managed to avoid saying anything scathing as a follow up. He should not have confided in him, told him of his plans but at the time he felt like he might burst if he didn't unburden himself. "Despite that, I still… worry." Then his brother just increased his irritation. He laughed.

"Between you and I, it should be you reassuring me. After all, you have already done this. Stark tells me it is your duty as my… best man, to keep me from getting my feet cold."

"Stupid term."

"I profess, I do not understand it either. But it is still something you are to deal with."

"I still find this activity rather redundant as you will still require another ceremony here in Asgard. Not to mention the fact that my participation will only garner tension at your Midgardian nuptials."

"I find myself unable to deny Jane anything. If she wishes to experience her traditions, she will have them. And if I am to have a best man, I will have the only one suitable to the task."

"Stark seemed rather keen on filling the position."

"I fear I did not understand half of what he proposed but by the look on Lady Pepper's face, it seemed unsavory at best. According to Jane, a stag party has little do do with hunting. She would not elaborate further."

Loki could not deny that, nor could he deny the slight amount of pleasure he'd derived when Thor had turned him down. The mortal's disappointment was obvious and only increased considerably when the King made his choice known. Since Thanos' defeat, the mortal and he had developed a tenable relationship but it was still in no way friendly. Tolerated one another would be the best way to describe it. They understood and acknowledged one another's abilities and their respective rolls in saving Midgard. Beyond that, they still took pleasure in causing one another as much aggravation as possible.

For example, Stark one day purposely and inappropriately made a jest about Loki's 'blue balls' in front of Kenna. The next day, the mortal found that every single piece of clothing he owned had turned green. Also, once worn for more than three hours, they would disintegrate. Apparently, he'd been in the middle of a hearing with some of his country's politicians when that particular part of the trick took place.

"I suggest you go now and ask Kenna to attend instead of pacing a valley into the floor. My future bride seems quite keen with knowing exactly who is to attend, something about seating and food. Honestly, I think mortals have made such things overly complicated."

Loki stopped and sighed as he ran a hand through his recently cut hair, thoughts of her coming to mind as his fingers left the strands sooner than he was used to. He'd done it for her. She'd made an off comment about the rather long state of his hair. He hoped she liked it. It'd been centuries since he'd dared cut it so short.

Thor must have noticed this. "And I thought I was the vain one between the two. She will not refuse you on the off chance she finds it displeasing. Just go."

Loki growled. "I will go now but only to escape your endless babbling." So perhaps he was not always able to keep his snide comments unsaid. Thor took no offense however, just chuckled.

"Of course, Brother. Of course."

With that, Loki disappeared.

XxXxX

Kenna stood under the shower's warm spray, running her fingers through her hair as she rinsed the conditioner from the long tresses. It had been a long day, longer than most and worst of all, it was mostly spent on seemingly endless paperwork, not a moment of time spent with patients or surgeries the entire day. She groaned as she twisted her neck that had become strained during her many long hours sitting in front of her dreaded computer screen.

She turned off the water and was just wrapping a towel around her overly long hair, it had been due for a cut for many months now, when the familiar warm tones of Jarvis spoke to her.

"Miss Kenna, Prince Loki has just arrived on the outer balcony. Shall I direct him to stay or send him down?"

She smiled. Though she knew it was probably only in her mind, she couldn't help but feel as though the artificial intelligence somehow looked after her well-being. It was stupid, she knew, but it didn't stop her from grinning about the possibility from time to time. She only thought it because while the computer often took on tones of condescension with Tony, it never did with either her or Pepper. Would the genius really have programmed his personal computer assistant to do such a thing?

She didn't really have time to dwell on that at the moment as her heart suddenly started pounding in her chest. If often did this these days when Loki would arrive for a prearranged appointment or when he would occasionally arrive unexpectedly, like today.

"You can send him down. Thank you, Jarvis."

"Certainly, Miss Kenna."

It wasn't a new feeling. She'd felt it originally after waking to find him asleep against her bed in Stark's infirmary, when she still believed he was coming to collect her back to Asgard and punish her for leaving him, to make her his whore once more. Back then, it had thudded in fear but now, the reason was entirely different.

It had taken months but slowly; she'd let go of the lies, the false memories that the vengeful Olympian had planted within her. It had taken even longer for the feelings that those false memories elicited to wane. But lately, after spending a great deal of time with him and learning exactly who he really was, her heart would race with anticipation. He was nothing but gentlemanly with her even if he didn't always act quite properly with Tony and the rest of the mortals whom she considered friends.

He was not perfect but tried to be for her. He'd used his considerable magical talents to fix trillions of dollars worth of human property. He'd aided his brother and as a result, the Avengers in several missions that required their additional help, saving hundreds if not more lives in the process. He made sure to tell her that he did not do it for them. He made his dislike for Midgardians plain on more than one occasion but despite that, he continued to offer his assistance from time to time.

For her.

How could a woman not be impressed by such displays? It was no wonder that she had been able to slowly dismiss Aphrodite's cruel meddling when the man did nothing but attempt to ingratiate himself with her at every opportunity. Also, the building tension between them, the heated looks he gave her constantly and the tentative displays of affection she'd allowed did nothing but increase the nearly painful tightening she felt in her chest at the prospect of seeing him again.

When she heard a knock at her door, she cursed her foolishness. Not more than a minute had passed since she'd spoken to Jarvis and already the prince was at her door. Of course he'd just teleport down, thus killing the few minutes she anticipated she'd have before his arrival. Pulling the towel off her head, she wrapped herself quickly in her robe and glanced at herself in the mirror. She mussed her hair slightly and sighed. It would have to do.

"I'm coming." She called out to the door as she trotted across her suite. She took a deep breath, let it out slowly in an attempt to steady her rapid heart and then opened the door. The look on his face when he beheld her in a state of dress that he obviously wasn't expecting made her grin like a foolish little girl. "I'm sorry, I just got out of the shower."

"You have nothing to apologize for." He breathed out. It was then that she noticed his hair. How it wasn't the first thing she saw, she couldn't understand. It was so short. Well, not short by most American standards but certainly short by Asgardian ones.

Her had acted on its own and reached up to touch the much shorter locks that when not slicked back as they were, looked like they might only reach just below his ears. "Your hair…" she breathed out. It wasn't until she heard his sharp intake of breath that she realized she'd just run her fingers through it. Her eyes caught his gaze and she couldn't have stopped the flush of heat centered in her lower stomach at the ungodly look in his eyes. Shocked by her own boldness, she moved to pull her hand back, only to have her wrist caught in his grasp before it could reach her side once more.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"Again, you have nothing to apologize for." Then a wicked little smirk replaced his shocked and heated visage. "In fact, you may take liberties with my hair… or any other part of my person whenever you like."

Ok, so maybe she could no longer claim that he was _always_ a perfect gentleman now. Though honestly, she wasn't complaining. She tried to formulate a response but nothing was forthcoming. She was actually grateful when he spoke once more.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Only then did he release the wrist he'd kept captured.

"Of course, please." And she stepped into the living room portion of her suite. "Would you like to have a seat?" He nodded and moved to the larger of the two couches in her sitting area. "A drink?"

"No thank you." He politely declined.

For a moment, Kenna debated on where she should sit. She was only clad in a bathrobe after all but she didn't want to appear cold either and sit on another seat all together. She decided to steel her nerves and sit on the same couch as him but with a respectable amount of space between them.

"To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

She was surprised to find him looking rather apprehensive. It was an expression she hadn't seen on him in some time. "Nothing is the matter is it?"

He seemed to school his features immediately, adopting instead a rather cool, aristocratic aloofness instead. He then got right to the point.

"As you may know, my brother plans on wedding Miss Jane Foster in a human wedding here on Midgard."

"I did."

"It is customary for one to attend such things with a companion if able." He seemed to just trail off.

"Are you asking me to be your date?"

She saw the way he cringed at her used of the Midgardian term but nodded all the same.

"Of course."

His obvious sigh of relief was heartwarming. He'd actually thought she might decline? Adorable. It was moments like these ones that made it easy to forget their false past. In no way could the man from those terrible images be the same that sat before her now. She was so touched by his apparent apprehension that she didn't stop herself when the sudden inclination to kiss him overtook her. It seemed he was about to say something more to her when she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. His response was immediate, cupping her cheek with one hand and sliding his fingers into her damp hair with the other.

She'd only intended for it to be a quick peck on the lips but the move quickly morphed into something far more. Entirely on her own, she scooted closer to him and lodged her own fingers into his hair. He seemed to take this as an excuse to deepen the kiss, running his tongue questioningly across the crease of her lips. She opened to him immediately, groaning when his tongue quested in to lightly flit against hers.

They continued like this for many minutes before he was the one to break it. She opened her eyes to find his still closed, his brow furrowed.

"I'm afraid we much desist or I might not be able to control myself." He rasped out as he panted through slightly parted lips.

Another jolt of heat settled itself in her belly and this time she could feel an even more physical reaction to his words between her thighs. Her heart was still pounding wildly, the ache continued to grow in her belly and she wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on hers once more. In that moment, it was like a light had been turned on, like she'd just broken the surface of some quiet pond from beneath and was drawing air into her starving lungs once more.

She wanted him.

"Must you control yourself?" she whispered only to be met with incredibly wide eyes a split second later.

He turned his head slightly away from her though his eyes remained steadfastly glued to hers, studying her intently.

"You know what you ask?" He asked, just as quietly as she had.

She answered by leaning into him tentatively and kissing his offered jaw, then his chin as he turned fully back to her and finally his lips. He was still for several long, torturous moments before he snapped. The hand in her hair suddenly tightened and pulled her away from him. His gaze was now so intense and pointed, it took her breath away.

"Once I start, I will be unable to stop. You must be certain."

"I am."

He looked at her for a few more moments before he nodded and crashed his lips back to hers. They didn't remain there for long before he pushed her back, laying her down on the couch and attacking her neck hungrily. He wasted no time parting her robe and baring what had been denied to him for so long. His mouth greedily explored first one breast and then the other, while his hands roamed lower. Kenna could do nothing but run her hands through his hair and moan increasingly loud as he played her body like an instrument he knew all too well.

"I missed this." He said between breasts. "I missed your sounds," he suckled a nipple before gently biting it, "your taste and." They both made sensuous sounds of delight as a single finger lightly dipped between her lower lips. In a flash, he'd slipped down her body, letting his knees hit the floor as he spread her legs and without further ceremony or any teasing whatsoever, latched his mouth to her glistening sex.

She cried out in shocked pleasure as he started to consume her. She barely registered the finger that slipped within her but she certainly registered the sudden and powerful release it helped to trigger only moments later. Her muscles were still rhythmically spasming when she found his tongue pressing into her mouth once more. It seemed a prelude to what she could only imagine awaited her in the very near future. She could taste her light flavor on him as he ravaged her mouth so intensely that she didn't even realize he'd picked her up until he was depositing her on her bed. She wasn't sure if he'd carried her there or teleported and found that she really couldn't care less.

"May I have you?" He questioned against her lips even as he spread her thighs once more and settled himself between them. She felt the blunt heat of him pressed against her even before she answered.

"Gods yes."

One solid stroke was all it took and she cried out for the third time that night in sheer, delighted ecstasy. His pace was frantic as he pressed his entire length to her prone body, seemingly trying to touch as much of her with himself as physically possible.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Was chanted in her ear like some sort of sacred prayer. She finally could take the words no more as they threatened to break something inside of her so she forcefully pulled his face to her and silenced his words with a press of her lips. One of his hands slipped beneath her buttocks and lifted her up, angling her more to his liking and needs. It also served to increase the friction of his pelvis against her, sending sparks of pleasure through her and edging her once more toward release.

A few moments later, she cringed against him, her entire body tensing once more with a silent scream issuing from her.

"Ah, Kenna!" He moaned against her neck pressing into as deeply as he could, his body going completely rigid before he collapsed atop her. They remained that way for several minutes and Kenna found she loved the feeling of his body and all his weight pressing her into the soft mattress beneath her. She'd never felt so consumed, so wanted or so loved as she did right in that moment. It was a feeling she knew she never wanted to be without ever again. So consumed with this new experience and enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking, she almost didn't notice that he'd mumbled something against her neck.

"Hm?" Was as much energy as she could muster to form the question. He responded by taking some of his weight off of her and pressing his lips to her ear before whispering reverently into it.

"Will you marry me?" A short moment passed. "Again? I promise to be a far better husband this time." She didn't even know how to respond, her breath was caught in her throat as she just lie there beneath him. "Please." It was that word that gave her the strength to respond.

She nodded.

It was a poor response but the only one she could manage but she didn't stop nodding as he lifted himself enough to look into her eyes that she was certain were shining with unshed tears.

"Is that a yes?" he asked with a hopeful smile. She just kept nodding only to be stopped when rested his forehead against hers, his eyes shut in complete, unhidden relief.

"Thank you."

XxXxX

AN: Hahaha! I didn't do a warning at the start of the chapter on purpose. I wanted it to be a bit of a surprise and if you've read this far, sexual content in this story really shouldn't be something you're not expecting, lol. So, that was the longest bout of non sexy times in the story and I have been chomping at the bit to finally write another one. I hope it was worth the wait and I hope it seemed like feasible progression.

And that's it! That is the end of our story… I'm actually a bit misty about it. This is why it's taken me so long to post it too. I'm actually sad to do it. I'll likely write an epilogue, maybe Thor's wedding since it will be a good place to get everyone together and say goodbye to them properly. I hope you've enjoyed the journey and that it lived up to expectations. It's been a great journey. Thank you to all my wonderful readers and a huge, massive, explosive thank you and bow to all my amazing reviewers, you've all kept me motivated throughout this. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, really, you've all been great!

CeffylGwyn: And you don't have to hope any longer, the will get to end up happy after everything. It certainly bears some resemblances in hindsight, though it wasn't something I did consciously. I always did love that particular myth so its no wonder if it had an influence on my storytelling.  
MrsCullen123: Yes! It took long enough, lol. No worries, I will never do it again. This Loki and his Kenna get to live happily ever after!  
CLTex: I'm glad the time jumps didn't feel rushed and worked well enough for progression. You got your action, finally. I couldn't wait either, lol.  
TechieNinja18: Darn right it was! Hehe, it just seemed to work and I loved that movie when I was a kid. Is Tony ever NOT drunk? Hehe, not my version anyway.  
opera123: Thank you very, very much.  
SkylerMcAndrews: I tried for sweet, good to know it worked. The got to finally do it right and this time they get to really be happy. Thank you.  
Yasumi: ROFL! I'd been wanting to get my couple back together and it was a pleasure to feel like I finally could. I hope this chapter was all you wanted it to be. Thanks!  
HappyDeathExecutioner: And we got to the good stuff, lololol, alas, there is but maybe one bit of an epilogue left. Sooooooo sorrrrrryyyyyyy!  
AuroraRose16: I love that a not smut chapter gave you that sort of reaction, I smiled like a goof when I read that. He was a good boy and did everything he could to win her. I suppose it was his version of courting and there is a lot of allusion to other activities between the two in order to lead up to this final chapter. I hope it served it well and didn't make this feel rushed. Oh Odin. I might have to write a little associated ficlet to this one in order to give everyone a bit of Odin. As it was, I just couldn't bring myself to add him to the mix. If I'd been really ambitious, it could have been it's own arc but since it wouldn't have been directly Loki and Kenna related, I decided not to go there. I just wouldn't have kept up with the theme of the story. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews!  
DoctorLokiLove: If the last chapter satisfied that need, I can only imagine what this one did. I think it's safe to say that Loki would NEVER let Kenna go but he finally found a way to keep her that's mutual between them. He's all grown up now and finally acting like it, at least where she's concerned. And this time, she got to fall in love with him in a far more healthy way. I probably should have done at least a snippet of a chapter a few chapters ago concerning his reaction to her diary but I just never did. I'm so glad you enjoyed the story, thank you! (I hope you keep writing as well!)  
Zippythewondersquirrel: hehe, it was a bit of a silly reason to get her there but I wanted/needed something purely light hearted after all the massive angst I put them all through. I see Hogun as almost completely silent so a body count seemed about right for a war story from him, lol. Yup, he's had a long time to get used to Loki's snarkiness. :)  
AuroraBlix: (76)A lot of folks guessed that. I should have made it clear that other mythologies were in the running, lol. (88) Aww, I love that I could evoke that in you. Thank you for telling me it did.  
bearaveo: Awww, I love that you did. And thank you for saying that. I know exactly what you mean. I've read stories that do the same thing and I'm so glad that I didn't fall into that trap. Thor can be crafty when he puts his mind to it, he just doesn't put in the effort too often imo. :) I should have added a bit more description there and maybe someday I'll revise each chapter and that's something I could add to this one. Thank you!  
Poodle warriors: I'm so happy that I was able to deliver. And you got your wish, the did indeed get there happy ending (in more ways than one, tehe).  
BrokenCalibre: I didn't draw it out but I hope that this chapter satisfied desire. I started with a sweet get together before delivering us all back into the smut that started it all!  
whatcatydidnext: I think we've all thought about that…  
Fat Old Sun: tehe, I just couldn't help myself.  
Anon89: haha, not as quickly as this one did. And you got your wish. I hope it was all you hoped it would be.  
Candy Flaps: That's the thing, she gets to form all new memories of him and this time around, they get to be nothing but good ones. They both got to start again and this time they get to be truly happy. Hope you liked it!  
gameofshadows: (86) Ding dong the bitch is dead! I love your evil nature too! (87) Rubs hands gleefully. Thank you. Awwww, I don't want you to bow to me… I want you to KNEEL! (sorry, couldn't help myself) That was my favorite line when I wrote it too! (88) I thought, 'how can I really torture Loki? Oh yeah, make him watch her.' And this chapter was born. (89) Yeah, Aphrodite wasn't messing around. Loki would use any means possible to worm his way back into her life and Kelmet was the perfect means. (90) I'm a sucker for happy endings so there has always been a light at the end of the tunnel, even if I kept the end covered with a sheet in order to worry everyone, mwahahaha! (91) I do a dig on Tony every chance I get and this one presented itself rather nicely. And so they have fallen in love again… glad you liked the progression. (92) Hehe, yup, I thought it would be nicely ironic that way. I'm so sorry but the torture has ended. I hope it was all you hoped it would be. Thank you very, very much!  
KeeperoftheNine: Haha, so do I! Loki's trying to do it right this time. Third times the charm after all. Thank you!  
paintmyworlddarkblue: Thanks! They have definitely had some obstacles that they've had to overcome. And finally, she loves him in return, in the right way and for the right reasons. She might not have said it but I hope it came across clearly enough. Tony/Loki banter makes some of the chapters worth writing in and of itself. They finally get their happy ever after! You didn't get much more but I hope it was to quality.  
Megsy0: Hahah, I hope your class work didn't suffer because of it! Thank you. I'm so happy that you've enjoyed the story and my characterization of Loki. Thank you very, very much.  
Sorceress of the Trees: I tried. I hope this one was worth it.


End file.
